


Choose your own Naruto Adventure

by chiogaru



Category: Naruto
Genre: CYOA, Choose Your Own Adventure, F/F, F/M, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:05:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 277
Words: 184,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7617448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiogaru/pseuds/chiogaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I originally wrote and posted this on Quizilla in 2008 under the username chiogaru, I do not make any claims to owning the Narutoverse and its characters...etc. I've made a few minor changes (i.e. changed tenses, a few corrections, the main character's name from Hana to Kimiko) I have taken several creative liberties with this CYOA mostly because Naruto was at the time an ongoing series and I wasn't willing to keep going back to change the story as the manga/anime progressed. Also this is more of a...love adventure than adventure adventure aimed at girls.</p><p>Officially completed, includes Afterword with CYOA guide</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. P1 - Intro

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this towards the end of my high school/start of my university years, so keep that in mind when you come across something...cringe-worthy. I'd like to think my writing has improved and matured since then, and maybe it has. I might find out once I get around to posting something other than the CYOA.
> 
> I got the idea from reading a bunch of rps and the like, that and I was in a writing mood and I felt guilty about the fact that I had not yet posted anything of my own on Quizilla. The story takes place AFTER the time-skip (so characters who died before then, will not be available) and for my own reasons I had shifted the characters ages ahead by one year, so the characters like Naruto, Shino, Chouji...etc. are 16 instead of 15, and I tried to stick to the original storyline as best I could. However, I took some creative liberties with the storyline as I deemed appropriate, because this was my very first fanfiction attempt.
> 
> These are the characters available:  
> Gaara, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, Neji, Sai, Kakashi, Asuma, Gai, Yamato/Tenzou, Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Baki, Naruto, Iruka, Kiba, Kankuro...but no one like Zabuza or Haku, they both died before the skip. Also, I had chosen to disregard certain character pairings...i.e. if Naruto is chosen, there will be no Naruto/Hinata...but if he isn't, there will be. There will be none of that "That character belongs to meeee bull****" either. 
> 
> Seriously, the only person who's got a right to make that claim is Kishimoto.
> 
> I also do not encourage underage drinking and wanted to explain as it is mentioned in several of the endings. At the time of writing, I lived in South Australia where the legal drinking age is 18 and since Kimiko does not start drinking until she is 18 or older, I don't really consider her "breaking the law", however, from my understanding the legal drinking age in Japan is 21, which let's face it, the Naruto world has many similarities with, hence they consider her to be underage.

"This is not happening..." You groan.

Flashback

Your eyes are glued to the computer screen as you review the latest Naruto episode yet again. Your family and most of your friends think you are taking your hobby a little too seriously, but you don't care. You are an otaku and proud of it (why else would you bother reading this?). The episode ends and you yawn, it's a little late and if you don't head off to bed now, it would only be a matter of time before your mother gets up to yell at you to switch off the lights and go to sleep (yes, you do live with your mother because you're a high-school student). So, despite the urge to view/read more Naruto related things, you trudge off to bed.

The next day...

You smile as you hop onto the bus. Today is a good day for an Anime convention. While you love Cosplay, your costumes can never meet up with your expectations; so as opposed to dressing up as one of the Naruto characters, you mix and match various articles of clothing and accessories, dressing the way you would want to dress were you a Ninja in the world of Naruto. Besides your ninja garb, you were sporting the Sand Village forehead protector (or headband), not that you don't like Konoha, it just happens that every single quiz you've taken on What ninja village are you from? had placed you in the Sand Village, not that it bothers you. You are getting a couple of odd looks from people on the bus, but you are too excited thinking about the con to notice, let alone care.

You eventually get off the bus and with each additional step you take, your excitement grows. 'Just one more street to cross and I'm there!' You think.  
You know very well how to cross a street, wait for the lights, look both ways the whole shebang, your mother had drilled it into you for years. But even she would have had her difficulties with the truck that swings in from the corner all of a sudden. There is no way to dodge it or run out of the way, it is all happening too fast. Your last coherent thoughts are 'I'm dead.' Then everything goes black.

End Flashback

By the time you come to, it feels like you have been asleep for a long time. Your head feels like it is about to be split in two. You find yourself on your back, on what feels like grass, the blades tickling the bare palms of your hands. A slight turn of the head treats you to a view of trees and more trees...and silence...so you aren't near a street...or in a hospital...which could only mean...

"Oh, F***...I died..." You groan. "This is not happening..."

After getting used to the idea of being dead, you try to figure out where the heck it is you are. Due to the lack of heat, flames and horned fiends, you make the hopeful assumption that this isn't Hell...does that mean you are in heaven? You aren't really sure what you expected heaven to be like, but...this doesn't seem to fit the bill.

Now, before you can further ponder the mysteries of the afterlife, your thoughts are instantly distracted by rustling from the bushes. You're still a little dazed from your death-experience and while the pain in your head is bearable, the persistent dull ache is far from comfortable; thus you aren't really up to much of anything, let alone seeing what you are about to see. Your jaw drops and you freeze up as your mind spins into overdrive when the person you least expect, emerges from the foliage. Blonde hair, blue eyes, whisker marks, a black and predominantly orange suit. Your stunned reaction fails to intimidate him, so he walks right up to you as you continue to wordlessly stare. After what seems an endless moment of silence, he speaks, "Who're you?", he then spots your forehead protector, "Oh, so youre from the Village hidden in the Sand! Hey, did Gaara send you over on a mission or something?" he grins.

"This cannot be for real!" you exclaim in a high-pitched voice. "Maybe I'm just dreaming...yeah that's it..." and you proceed to thump your head against a tree murmuring the words "Wake up, wake up, wake up." Over and over again.

"Um...Are you okay?" he asks.

You stop your head dashing for a moment to look at him.

"I'm not dreaming am I?" you finally sigh, your headache now worse thanks to your encounter with the tree.

"I should probably take you to see Tsunade", he mutters.

You are hardly listening though this was mind-blowing...one moment you're walking to the Con, then you (probably) got hit by a truck, then of all places, you wake up in the Naruto World living the otaku's dream.

"Oh! By the way I'm-"

"Uzumaki Naruto, yeah I know..." you respond automatically.

"Oh. I guess you heard of me then!" he chuckles. "Say, what's your name!"

"Um...call me..." Your mind races for a Japanese name, preferably a girl's to avoid awkward questions, "Kimiko." You finally blurt out, "Just Kimiko." You respond. It isn't anywhere near your real name. It is your username but you figure it would fit into the Naruto world better than the other.

"Kimiko...that's pretty." Naruto grins.

"Thank you." You respond, your mind still not quite done processing your surreal situation.

"Let's get going then!" and so you walk alongside Naruto while he talks about himself and asks you additional questions.

"How old are you?"

"16."

"Do you like Ramen?"

"I like it okay."

"Really? I'll take you to Ichiraku Ramen when you've finished your business with Tsunade."

"Yeah...sounds good..." You realize then, that Naruto is still under the impression that you are a ninja from the Sand village.

"Well, we're at the gates of Konoha, now!" Naruto proclaims.

You stop. Your gaze wanders from the insignificant pebble by your foot, to the gates of a place you had only believed to be the figment of Masashi Kishimoto's imagination...but it  
isn't your imagination...it is real...you are here. You are in the world of NARUTO!!! The thought finally hits and overwhelms you. You feel dizzy, your head feels light and all sound fades away to a dull buzzing in your ears, as your vision darkens, you see Naruto's concerned face and then...nothing.

To be continued...


	2. P2 - Intro continued

Softness and warmth envelop you...

You snuggle further into your pillow, thinking about the weird dream you'd just had...being hit by a truck...waking up in the Naruto world... Needless to say you aren't in your room when you finally decide to open your eyes. The overwhelming whiteness of the room and that sterile rubbing alcohol smell leaves you with just one conclusion: A hospital room.

"Maybe I did get hit by that truck..." You mutter.

"Ah! You're awake!" A familiar voice exclaims.

You see a very relieved looking Naruto jump up from a chair.

"I'll go get Tsunade!" And with that he bounds out of the room.

"Or not..." You sigh and sit up.

A few moments later Tsunade enters followed by Naruto, Shizune as well as two ninja you'd never seen before.

"How are you feeling?" Tsunade asks you.

"I feel fine, Hokage-samma, thank you for asking." You respond, realizing you have to tread carefully from here on out.

"Wow, she's well-mannered and everything." You hear Naruto whisper to Shizune...but the sound carries easily in the too quiet room and the blank expressions you are getting from everyone, but Naruto, make you feel uneasy.

"That's good to hear...now then..." Tsunade seats herself by the bed. "Why don't you tell me who you are...and what you are doing in Konoha?"

Uh oh, she's smiling but the lady means business, what do you do?

'I better come clean before I get myself into more trouble...'

Honesty is the best policy Go to P4

'I've come this far haven't I? I think I can keep the charade up for longer, after all I know all there is to know about Naruto.'

Liar Liar Pants on Fire Go to P3


	3. P3 - Tell a Lie

"My name is Kimiko; I am a ninja from the Village hidden in the Sand." You respond calmly.

"Naruto told us that much...and your purpose here in Konoha?" Tsunade does not break eye-contact.

"I came to relay some important information concerning the Akatsuki." You reply, figuring that that would sound the most plausible seeing as there was actual info on the Akatsuki that you could give them.

"Is that so?" Tsunade raises her eyebrows and you see Naruto tense in the background, his cheerful smile replaced with a frown.

"Tell me, what shinobi rank, are you?" Tsunade continues.

"Chuunin." You respond, feeling a little nervous.

"Is the Sand Village in such short supply of Jounin, they would send a mere Chuunin to relay a message of such importance, and alone for that matter?"

'Shiiiit.' Your mind screams.

"And you bear nothing, no official documents from the Kazekage?" Tsunade does not even wait for you to reply and turns to one of the nameless ninja. "Bring her in."

The ninja nod and leave the room, re-entering a moment later with Temari.

'I am so screwed.'

Temari examines you with cold penetrating eyes.

"I've never seen her before." She responds. "You say you are a Sand-nin? Tell me, what it is that every Genin of the Sand recites upon his or her graduation?"

'Dammit! Trust Kishimoto to keep certain things hidden from the Manga reader/Anime viewer!' There is no way you could weasel yourself out of this one...you remain silent and bow your head.

"I thought so..." Temari remarks. "She is definitely not a Sand-nin."

"An Akatsuki spy?" Shizune voices her opinion.

"No!" You exclaim, "Please, you have to listen to me!"

"Why should we? You lied to us!" Naruto growls.

The fact that Naruto is mad at you, does not bode well...

"I'm sorry I lied!" You bow your head again, fisting the covers in your hands. "I just didn't know what else to do..."

Silence.

"I'm not from the Sand Village...hell, I'm not even a ninja..." You sigh.

"Go on." Tsunade responds.

"I...It's just...the real story is...I don't really get it myself...but...I'm not even from this world!" you blurt out.

Now they were all looking at you as if you are insane.

"You see, where I live...this...your world, Konoha, the village of the Sand, the Akatsuki, everything...it's all just a made up story! I watch the series on television, I read the Manga novels and...the reason I was dressed as a ninja with the Sand Village forehead protector is because I was going to a convention." You continue to rant, the color rising in your cheeks.

"And then..." tears are coming to your eyes, and you hate crying in public.

"There was a truck...I couldn't get out of the way and...I don't know what happened...I thought I was going to die...and I woke up...here...Naruto found me..." You scrub at your eyes.

"THAT'S the truth?" Naruto exclaims.

"Why do you think I lied at first!?" You exclaim in frustration, giving your tears free reign. "If you don't believe me, I can tell you all sorts of things!"

"Yeah?" Naruto looks at you quizzically.

"Uchiha Sasuke was your first kiss." You state.

"He was?" Tsunade, Shizune, Temari and even the nameless ninja turn to look at Naruto who is bright red and looking absolutely furious.

"W-Was not!" Naruto yells.

"Was too!" You contradict him. "But it was an accident; some guy bumped you into him."

"Yeah..." Naruto grudgingly admits.

"You have a crush on Haruno Sakura, who unfortunately is crushing on Sasuke who ran away from Konoha three years ago, to train under Orochimaru a Saanin and former member of the Akatsuki. Tsunade is Sakura's mentor, also one of the Saanin, with a really bad gambling problem, bad because she sucks at it...and she summons slugs, while Orochimaru summons snakes and Jiraiya summons frogs. Naruto, you can summon frogs too, after Jiraiya let you sign the scroll, he was also the one who taught you the Rasengan, and he is also the writer of the Icha Icha paradise series that Kakashi likes to read so much..." You continue to spout out pieces of information, even going as far as quoting some of their thoughts during certain events.

"I can delve into some more intimate details if you still don't believe me..." You say.

"That...will be quite enough." Tsunade responds.

"You're not going to have me tortured by the Anbu, are you?" You demand, terrified at the prospect.

"No...you seem quite willing to give information out, so I doubt such methods would be necessary." Tsunade responds. Temari and Naruto were silent...maybe wondering what else you knew about them.

"You will be provided with a change of clothes and then you will be escorted to my office where we shall discuss matters further..." Tsunade explains as she rises from her chair.

And that is exactly what happens.

After having relayed the most important information to Tsunade regarding the Akatsuki's plan about the Jinchuriki and the imminent danger to the Sand Village and Gaara, the hokage immediately arranged for a team of shinobi to be dispatched along with Temari to travel at once to the Sand village.

Tsunade then turns to you,

"The information you have provided is useful, and it would be better still if you could travel with the team to further advise them on the situation...but if you do not feel that this is necessary you are free to remain here in Konoha...as a guest."

Well, Tsunade's giving you a choice.

What'll it be?

Stay in Konoha Go to P7

Go to the Sand Go to P8


	4. P4 - Tell the Truth

You decide that it is best to be honest and not get yourself into more trouble than you are already in.

You take a deep breath, look Tsunade square in the eye and speak quietly, but confidently. You explain to her that however hard it is to believe, you are in fact not of this world or dimension. You continue to explain about the Naruto phenomenon back in your world and how you were going to the Con...the truck and then waking up here and being found by Naruto. By the end of your tale the people inside the room stare at you as if you had gone insane.

"Are you sure you didn't hurt yourself when you were knocking your head against that tree earlier?" Naruto asks, giving you a look very similar to that of your well-meaning, but anime-ignorant, peers when you attempted to give them a concise but interesting explanation of Ranma 1/2's plot.

You sigh in frustration, "I know it's hard to believe but how the hell do you think I feel, waking up in the middle of a place I thought didn't really exist and being confronted by charac-I mean people I'd only seen in a book or on a television screen! I have no idea why I woke up here...or if my family and friends are okay back home..." The thought of home brings a lump to your throat and you bite your bottom lip trying to keep it together. You're a little ashamed that it had taken you this long to even spare a thought for them, despite the fact that you understandably had a lot to deal with at the moment.

"Sorry..." Naruto apologizes. "It's just kind of hard to believe that-"

"Uchiha Sasuke was your first kiss." You state bluntly.

All eyes in the room are directed towards Naruto.

"Really?" Tsunade remarks, the corners of her mouth twitching.

"W-Was not!" Naruto denies, his face a bright shade of red.

"Was too!" You contradict him. "It happened by accident when that guy at the academy bumped you on the day you were selected into teams."

"Yeah..." Naruto grudgingly admits but then he pauses, "How do you know that!" He points at you accusingly.

"I told you, I SAW it happen...and I know a bunch of other things too like..." And you thus embark on a semi-lengthy rant on various details about Naruto, Tsunade and other people of the Naruto world.

"Should I go on?" You say right after revealing some of their rather embarrassing escapades.

"No...that is quite enough." Tsunade remarks. "I think we have a good enough reason to believe you."

"That's a relief...I was worried you might want to have the Anbu torture me or something."

Tsunade doesn't answer and your eyes widen.

"You're not are you?" You gasp.

"No, no, no...I was just thinking about something...very well, you will be given a change of clothes and you will be escorted to my office where we shall discuss matters further."

And that's exactly what happens.

After spending some time in Tsunade's office, giving her the information regarding the Akatsuki, Jinchuriki and the danger looming over the Sand Village and Gaara, the hokage quickly arranges for a team of Shinobi to be dispatched and along with Temari travel to the Sand village immediately.

Then she turns to you,

"You have provided us with some very valuable information. I believe that should you travel to the Sand Village alongside the shinobi I am sending, you can advise them further and in more detail; however there is some risk in this. Alternately, you have my permission to remain here in Konoha, as a guest, living quarters will be provided to you as well as whatever necessities you require. The choice is yours."

Well, you heard the lady hokage; she's letting you determine your next move.

Go? P6

Stay? P5


	5. P5 - Stay in Konoha

You decide to stay in Konoha.

"I think it best I stay here in Konoha, I don't think I could tell you anymore than I already have about the Akatsuki they will be facing and not being a ninja, I would only get in the way." You respond.

"Very well." Tsunade nods. "In that case, I will arrange for a team of shinobi to be your escorts and show you around Konoha. As knowledgeable as you are about...us, I would imagine you will find it difficult to find your way around here."

"Who will be showing me around?" You ask.

Tsunade hands you two sheets of paper, with images and names of the team members on them.

"You choose...I assume you know enough about them to be able to realize who you would prefer." You scan the pages and you choose...

Team 10 Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji and Yamanaka Ino P10

Team 8 Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino and Hyuuga Hinata P9


	6. P6 - Go to Sand

You decide to go to the Sand Village, after all, who knows, they might just need your help after all.

"I've decided to go to the Sand Village." You respond.

"Very well." Tsunade nods. You will meet with the team of Shinobi shortly.

A short time later, the shinobi enter.

"Good to see you again, Kimiko-chan!" Naruto grins and raises a hand in greeting.

You smile, it is nice to be referred to as 'chan' by Naruto...it means he has accepted you.

"Good to see you too, Naruto-kun."

The others look at you quizzically...the others are Haruno Sakura, Hatake Kakashi, Hyuuga Neji, Tenten, Rock Lee, Temari and Maito Gai...this is going to be...fun?

"Uh, hi..." You nervously greet them.

No response...oh well.

"Good. You are all here...you have been briefed on the mission?" Tsunade enters the room and seats herself at her desk. Several nods.

"This is Kimiko." Tsunade indicates you. "She arrived today bearing some very alarming but useful information about the Akatsuki. Do not ask her questions on how the information was obtained or her background, she is one of my informants and that is all you need to know." She looks squarely at Naruto, who is smart enough to realize that it means he is supposed to keep his mouth shut about that conversation in the infirmary.

More nods.

"You are certain? About my village...about Gaara?" Temari asks you.

You nod. "Very certain."

The mood tenses.

"Then, let's go already! We have to stop the Akatsuki!" Naruto exclaims.

"You will be taking Kimiko with you." Tsunade adds. "Her knowledge on the Akatsuki could prove useful on this mission."

"She does not look like she is a Ninja." Neji objects. "Is it wise to burden ourselves with a civilian on such an important and dangerous mission?"

"It's not like I'd involve myself in the fight, like the hokage said, I'm just there to advise." You try to defend yourself, offended that you have been called a burden.

"Don't talk about Kimiko-chan like that! She's helping us!" Naruto jumps to your defense.

"She will not help us by slowing us down." Neji continues.

"Enough!" Tsunade interrupts. "You will be taking her and that is final, any questions you have about the opponents you will be facing you can ask Kimiko. Now, go."

And with that you follow the other Shinobi out to the gates of Konoha.

You instantly realize you would have a problem keeping up with them, you are fine with hiking, heck you are a decent, maybe good runner but there is no way you'd be able to do that cool leaping from branch to branch thing they do frequently.

"We will be travelling in a formation of two groups." Kakashi announces. Myself, Naruto, Sakura and Temari at the front and Gai's team in the back..." all eyes are directed towards you...

Guess it is time for you to decide which team you'd prefer to hang with.

Team Kakashi it is P12

Team Gai all the way P11


	7. P7 - Stay in Konoha

You decide to stay in Konoha.

"I think it best I stay here in Konoha, I don't think I could tell you anymore than I already have about the Akatsuki they will be facing and not being a ninja, I would only get in the way." You respond.

"Very well." Tsunade nods. In that case, I will arrange for a team of shinobi to be your escorts and show you around Konoha."

You know that the real reason is not to show you around but to keep an eye on you in case you try anything funny.

"Who will be showing me around?" You ask.

Tsunade hands you two sheets of paper, with images and names of the team members on them.

"You choose...I assume you know enough about them to have a preference."

You scan the pages and you choose...

Team 10 Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji and Yamanaka Ino P10

Team 8 Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino and Hyuuga Hinata P9


	8. P8 - Go to Sand

You decide to go to the Sand Village, after all, who knows they might just need your help after all.

"I've decided to go to the Sand Village." You respond.

"Very well." Tsunade nods. "You will meet with the team of Shinobi shortly."

A short time later, the shinobi enter.

"Hey." Naruto greets you stiffly.

You can't help but sigh...it looks like you will have to work a little to regain Naruto's trust.

"Hey, Naruto-kun."

The others look at you quizzically...the others mean Haruno Sakura, Hatake Kakashi, Hyuga Neji, Tenten, Rock Lee, Temari, and Maito Gai...this is going to be...fun?

"Uh, hi..." You nervously greet them.

No response...oh well.

"Good. You are all here. You have been briefed on the mission?" Tsunade enters the room and seats herself at her desk.

Several nods.

"This is Kimiko." Tsunade indicates you. "She arrived today bearing some very alarming but useful information about the Akatsuki. Do not ask her questions on how the information was obtained or her background, she is one of my informants and that is all you need to know." She looks squarely at Naruto and Temari, who realize that it means they are supposed to keep their mouths shut about that conversation in the infirmary.

More nods.

"You better not be lying about any of this..." Temari frowns at you.

You frown right back, "I have nothing to gain by lying about this..."

The mood tenses.

"Then, let's go already! We have to stop the Akatsuki!" Naruto exclaims.

"You will be taking Kimiko with you." Tsunade adds. "Her knowledge on the Akatsuki could help you further."

"She does not look like she is a Ninja." Neji objects. "Is it wise to burden ourselves with a civilian on such an important and dangerous mission?"

"It's not like I'd involve myself in the fight, like the hokage said, I'm just there to advise..." You try to defend yourself, offended that you have been called a burden.

"Besides...I'm only trying to help."

"You will not help us by slowing us down." Neji continues.

"Enough!" Tsunade interrupts. "You will be taking her and that is final, any questions you have about the opponents you will be facing you can ask Kimiko. Now, go."

And with that you start following the other Shinobi out to the gates of Konoha. You catch up to Naruto and tap him on the shoulder, he faces you.

"Naruto, I'm sorry about lying before...I really am...I was scared I guess...please don't hate me?" You plead.

Naruto gives it some thought, then grins at you, "Okay, Kimiko-chan! I'll give you another chance."

You apologize to Temari next, she shrugs you off but at least she isn't glaring at you anymore.

At the gates...

You instantly realize that you will have a problem keeping up with them, you were fine with hiking, heck you are a decent maybe good runner but there is no way you'll be able to do that cool leaping from branch to branch thing they did frequently.

"We will be travelling in a formation of two groups..." Kakashi announces. "Myself, Naruto, Sakura and Temari at the front and Gai's team in the back..." all eyes are directed towards you.

Guess it was time for you to decide which team you'd prefer to hang with.

Team Kakashi it is P49

Team Gai all the way P50


	9. P9 - Team 8

You decide that you want Team 8 to show you around.

"Team 8." You tell Tsunade, handing the sheets of paper back.

"Very well, I will call them in."

And a short while later, Team 8 arrives and lines up.

Hinata is her usual quiet self, giving you a quick look before focusing on the hokage's desk. Kiba is regarding you with a little more interest, Akamaru by his side. As for Shino...well you have no idea, behind those sunglasses he could be looking anywhere.

"This is Kimiko." Tsunade explains.

"Hi." You smile at the three who just look at you.

"Your mission is to show her around Konoha."

"What?!" Kiba exclaims. "Isn't this something better suited to a Genin?"

"I am inclined to agree with my team-mate." Shino adds.

"Kimiko, if you would be so good as to leave the room for a while..." Tsunade asks and you comply.

You wait about 15 minutes before the three emerge.

"It seems we shall be your guides, forgive mine and my team-mate's earlier objections, we did not realize you are one of the hokage's informants." Shino apologizes.

"That's alright." You smile.

"I know Tsunade introduced me before, but let's start over...I'm Kimiko." You extend your hand and Shino shakes it, followed by Hinata and Kiba, who also introduce themselves (you don't bother telling them you know who they are).

Okay, you've met the team, but now you need to decide who you want to spend more time with.

Will it be:

Kiba? P15

Shino P16


	10. P10 - Team 10

You decide you want Team 10 to show you around.

"Team 10." You tell Tsunade, handing the sheets of paper back.

"Very well, I will call them in."

And a short while later, Team 10 arrives and lines up.

Shikamaru looks like he's really bored and ready to fall asleep, he does not even so much as glance at you, Choji is busy stuffing his face and it seems the only member of squad ten who is even remotely interested in you is Ino, who regards you with mild curiosity.

"This is Kimiko." Tsunade explains.

"Hi." You smile at the three who just look at you.

"Your mission is to show her around Konoha."

"How troublesome..." Shikamaru groans.

"Isn't this something a Genin should do?" Ino adds.

"Kimiko, if you would be so good as to leave the room for a while..." Tsunade asks you and you comply.

You waited for about 15 minutes before the three emerge.

"So, you're one of the hokage's informants." Ino remarks.

"Yeah."

"Sorry about before, I didn't realize you were someone important." She apologizes.

"That's okay, I'm not really as important as Tsunade might have made me out to be...uh, I know I've already been introduced but let's start over, I'm Kimiko." You offer your hand to Ino who is polite enough to accept it.

Choji shakes your hand too, but Shikamaru just ignores your hand and nods his head, a curt bow of acknowledgement.

"This is still going to be troublesome..." He states.

Okay, you've met the team, but now you need to decide who you want to spend more time with.

Will it be:

Hang with Shikamaru? P13

Hang with Choji? P14


	11. P11 - Team Gai

You decide that you want to stick closer to Gai's team, despite Neji's earlier objections.

"I think I'll tag along in the back." You say.

"Excellent!" Gai flashes you a glitzy smile and a thumbs up.

"But...there's a teeny little problem..." You laugh nervously.

"Oh?" Gai looks at you.

"As much as I hate to admit it...Neji was right before..." Neji shifts around and seems to be interested in what you have to say.

"I am not a ninja, I won't be able to keep up with you." You grudgingly admit.

"Hmmm...that is a problem." Gai admits as the others just look on in silent observation.

"Gai-sensei!!!" Lee steps up in front of his mentor. "I can offer a solution to that problem!"

"Yes, Lee?"

"It would also prove to be excellent training for the journey!" Lee continues, growing more and more enthusiastic as the idea takes root in his mind.

'Why do I have a bad feeling about this...' you think to yourself.

"I could carry her on my back! That way we are not slowed down and I get to challenge myself!" Lee proclaims.

Your eyebrow twitches.

The other girls are trying not to laugh and it almost looks like Neji feels sorry for you.

"That..." Gai begins.

'Is he going to come up with a better idea?' You hope.

"That is an excellent idea, Lee!!! This is why you are my most beloved pupil!!!"

"Gai-sensei!!!"

"Lee!!!"

They flash each other their glitzy smiles and two thumbs up.

You start taking a few steps back.

"Come on now I-Im sure we could come up with an alternati-" You are interrupted when Lee hoists you onto his back and starts running and leaping away, everyone else has set out themselves and all you can do is hold onto the bushy-browed ninja's shoulders to keep yourself from falling off.

You are amazed at how fast Lee is able to travel considering the extra baggage he is carrying.

You must have dozed off at some point because you are being poked into consciousness by Naruto.

"Kimiko-chan, you awake yet?" He asks you, still poking your side.

"Naruto-kun?" You say sleepily.

"Kimiko-chan you can let go of bushy-brows now." Naruto tells you.

You then realize you are still clinging to Lee's back.

"Ah!" You jump back, stumble but are able to maintain your balance.

"I'm sorry Lee, I didn't realize...I hope I wasn't too much of a burden..." You laugh nervously.

"It was my pleasure, Kimiko-san, you are much lighter than you look." Lee responds.

"Thanks...I think. You reply and look to the sky. "Wow...dark already."

"Kimiko-san." Sakura approaches you. "We are setting up camp here and..." She pauses as she gets a good look at you.

"What's wrong?" You ask.

"Eh, there's a spring nearby, you should be able to get a look at your reflection there." She tells you with a little smile.

"Okay..." You walk over to the place Sakura indicated, kneel by the water and lean over to get a look at yourself.

It is the first time you had actually gotten a chance to check out what exactly it is you look like in the Naruto world, but you don't have a lot of time to dwell on that when you catch sight of your hair.

"Gah!!!" Your hair is going off in every possible direction and to make it worse it has twigs and leaves tangled through it.

You hastily start yanking the offensive material out, maybe a little too hard.

"Itai..." You groan.

"Having some trouble?" A girl's voice asks.

You turn around to see Temari observing you with a flat expression.

"Just a little..." You admit and return to...grooming yourself.

A second pair of hands join yours and glancing from the corner of your eye you see Temari helping you.

"I'm sorry..." You whisper.

She remains silent.

"You could be travelling so much faster if it wasn't for-"

"Stop apologizing, it's annoying." Temari snaps, but softens her tone as she continues, "If you are able to prevent Gaara from getting hurt...that's all that matters..."

You remain silent as she plucks the last twig from your hair.

"Besides...I don't think we would have been able to get any further than we did today anyway, with or without you." She adds.

"Thank you..." You respond as you finger-comb your hair.

You return to camp and see everyone busy making various preparations...well, sort of...Kakashi is reading his book while Gai is trying to challenge him, Naruto is poking around the fire with a stick, Lee is trying to outdo Neji in whatever he is doing and the only people who seem to be getting anything done are the two girls Sakura and Tenten.

"Need some help?" You offer.

"God, yes!" Tenten exclaims.

So you along with Temari help out and eventually, everyone is gathered around the campfire.

An uneasy silence settles around you.

"So, Kimiko." Kakashi starts. "Perhaps you could tell us more about our opponents?"

You nod, "Of course...you should know that there are two Akatsuki members who will be attempting to kidnap Gaara..."

And you begin explaining about Sasori and Deidara, their various abilities and their intentions towards the Jinchuriki.

Naruto tenses.

"Kimiko...I know Tsunade instructed us not to ask but...how could you come by such information?" Neji inquires.

All eyes are on you.

"I...have my sources." You reply carefully.

"I just find it hard to believe that a person who is not even a ninja could be capable of possessing such dangerous knowledge and not be targeted by the Akatsuki." Neji continues.

"Well, they can't target me if they don't know..." You respond.

"I must admit, I am curious as well..." Kakashi adds. "But...if it's the truth, where you got your information from does not really matter. He smiles...or at least you think he's smiling, he has 'happy eyes', so you assume he is.

"Is there anything more you can tell us?" Temari asks.

"Yes...I...have reason to believe that someone within the Sand Village is an Akatsuki agent." You continue.

"What?!" Temari is stunned.

You proceed to explain the matter, careful to present what you know as 'proposed theories'.

"Anything else?" Gai wants to know.

"No...that is all."

"Let's call it a night then...we head out early tomorrow." Kakashi tucks his book away.

Having gotten a 'nap' earlier, you aren't feeling too tired, so you have time to think and reflect on what has happened to you so far...and you can't help but wonder...should you continue to stay on the path of the good...or feed your inner (metaphoric) demon and perhaps consider helping the Akatsuki...after all...you have information they might be interested in themselves.

Two days of travel go by, during which the others warm up to you a little more. Lee takes it upon himself to teach you some taijutsu during your breaks, it helps that you knew some basic self-defense prior to this, but not much. Even Neji gives you a couple of pointers. Tenten shows you how to properly handle kunai and shuriken, while Sakura lectures you on the code of the ninja. You find the whole experience very exciting and take everything in with enthusiasm, you have made some astounding progress by the end of the two days, Temari has also taught you how to mold chakra. Even the senseis have to admit that if you keep at it, you can potentially become a decent ninja.

After those two days, you arrive at the village...and it is time to face the music.

Help the Sand Village P17

Weasel into the Akatsuki P18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not recommend taking the Akatsuki path, knowing what I know now, I probably would have written it differently, or probably left it out of the CYOA altogether, just be advised that the Akatsuki path is both disturbing, and depressing.


	12. P12 - Team Kakashi

You decide that you want to stick closer to Kakashi's team.

"I think I'll go with you guys in the front..." You say.

Naruto grins at you.

"But there's a teeny little problem..." You laugh nervously.

"What's wrong, Kimiko-chan?" Naruto asks.

"As much as I hate to admit it...Neji was right before..." Neji shifts around and seems to be interested in what you have to say.

"I am not a ninja, I won't be able to keep up with you..." You grudgingly admit.

"Hmmm...that is a problem..." Kakashi admits as the others just look on in silent observation.

"I know!" Naruto yells out all of a sudden.

"Yes, Naruto?" Kakashi responds almost lazily.

'Why do I have a bad feeling about this...' you think to yourself.

"I can carry Kimiko-chan on my back! That way we aren't slowed down, dattebayo!"

Your eyebrow twitches.

The other girls are trying not to laugh and it almost looks like Neji feels sorry for you. Almost.

"That's the spirit Naruto! Challenge yourself!" Lee cheers.

"So youthful..." Gai smiles.

"Neji!" Lee runs up to his team-mate. "Perhaps I can do the same for you?"

Neji stiffens. "No."

"Tenten?"

"No way, Lee. Besides I can keep up just fine."

"Lee, I encourage your enthusiasm!" Gai flashes Lee a glitzy smile and a thumbs up.

You start taking a few steps back.

"Come on now I-I'm sure we could come up with an alternati-" You are interrupted when Naruto hoists you onto his back and starts running and leaping away, everyone else had set out themselves and all you can do is hold onto the blonde-haired ninja's shoulders to keep yourself from falling off.

You are amazed at how fast Naruto is able to travel considering the extra baggage he is carrying.

You risk a look back, Gai's team is keeping about 5 to 7 meters distance...it is hard to tell.

You can feel Naruto tense up.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Gaara..." You hear him say.

Kakashi, Temari and Sakura are close enough to hear him too.

"I can't stand it!"

You know what's coming.

"The Akatsuki, I know why they are after Gaara and me..."

"You still don't know...Do you Sakura-chan?" Naruto continues. "Inside of me...is sealed the demon fox Kyuubi..."

Silence.

"Me and Gaara...because we have monsters in us, that's what they're after! That's what I can't stand! Just seeing us as monsters, I cant stand them looking at us in whatever way they like! Gaara and I...we are exactly the same..."

You really feel for Naruto right now, regardless of any ridiculing you might have done back in the day.

"He was always fighting...and he was lonelier than I was...he is being targeted by Akatsuki...Just like I was before! But...Why is it always him! Why does he alone have to suffer! Why is it always he alone?!"

You wrap your arms around Naruto just a little more, and bury your face in his back, just like when you'd read the manga chapter, when you had seen the episode, you had so desperately wanted to comfort him...and now you are here, but you find yourself at a loss...there is nothing you can possibly do or say to take away so much hurt.

"That's why...That's why I won't just sit around and ask 'why'! I will stop the Akatsuki from taking Gaara!" Naruto is crying, you can tell.

The other team had likely not heard a thing.

'Naruto...' you think to yourself.

You must have dozed off at some point because you are being shaken awake by Sakura, "Kimiko-san?" She has her hand on your shoulder.

"Sakura-san?" You say sleepily.

"Kimiko-san you can...let go of Naruto now..." Sakura tells you.

You then realize you are still clinging to Naruto's back.

"Ah!" You jump back, stumble but are able to maintain your balance.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, I didn't realize...I hope I wasn't too much of a burden..." You laugh nervously.

"That's alright, Kimiko-chan, you are much lighter than you look." Naruto responds.

"Thanks, I think." You respond and look to the sky. "Wow...dark already..."

"Kimiko-san." Sakura approaches you. "We are setting up camp here and..." She pauses as she gets a good look at you.

"What's wrong?" You ask.

"Eh, there's a spring nearby, you should be able to get a look at your reflection there..." She tells you.

"Okay..." You walk over to the place Sakura indicated, kneel by the water and lean over to get a look at your reflection.

It is the first time you actually get a chance to check out what exactly it is you look like in the Naruto world, but you don't have a lot of time to dwell on that when you catch sight of your hair.

"Gah!!!" Your hair is going off in every possible direction and to make it worse it has twigs and leaves tangled through it. You hastily start yanking the offensive material out, maybe a little too hard.

"Itai..." You groan.

"Having some trouble?" A girl's voice asks.

You turn around to see Temari observing you with a flat expression.

"Just a little." You admit and return to...grooming yourself.

A second pair of hands join yours and glancing from the corner of your eye you see Temari helping you.

"I'm sorry..." You whisper.

She remains silent.

"You could be travelling so much faster if it wasn't for-"

"Stop apologizing, it's annoying." Temari snaps, but softens her tone as she continues, "If you are able to prevent Gaara from getting hurt...that's all that matters..."

You remain silent as she plucks the last twig from your hair.

"Besides...I don't think we would have been able to get any further than we did today anyway, with or without you." She adds.

"Thank you..." You respond as you finger-comb your hair.

You return to 'camp' and see everyone busy making various preparations...well, sort of...Kakashi is reading his book while Gai is trying to challenge him, Naruto is poking around the fire with a stick, Lee is trying to outdo Neji in whatever he is doing and the only people who seemed to be getting anything done are the two girls Sakura and Tenten.

"Need some help?" You offer.

"God, yes!" Tenten exclaims.

So you along with Temari help out and eventually, everyone is gathered around the campfire.

An uneasy silence settles around you.

"So, Kimiko." Kakashi starts. "Perhaps you could tell us more about our opponents?"

You nod, "Of course...you should know that there are two Akatsuki members who will be attempting to kidnap Gaara..."

And you begin explaining about Sasori and Deidara, their various abilities and their intentions towards the Jinchuriki.

Naruto tenses.

"Kimiko...I know Tsunade instructed us not to ask but...how could you come by such information?" Neji inquires.

All eyes are on you.

"I...have my sources." You reply carefully.

"I just find it hard to believe that a person who is not even a ninja could be capable of possessing such dangerous knowledge and not be targeted by the Akatsuki..." Neji continues.

"Well, they can't target me if they don't know..." You respond.

"I must admit, I am curious as well..." Kakashi adds. "But...if it's the truth, where you got your information from does not really matter. He smiles...well, you think he's smiling, he has the 'happy eyes' so you assume he is.

"Is there anything more you can tell us?" Temari asks.

"Yes...I...have reason to believe that someone within in the Sand Village is an Akatsuki agent..." You continue.

"What?!" Temari is stunned.

You proceed to explain the matter, careful to present what you know as 'proposed theories'.

"Anything else?" Gai wants to know.

"No...that is all."

"Let's call it a night then...we head out early tomorrow." Kakashi tucks his book away.

Having gotten a 'nap' earlier, you aren't feeling too tired, so you have time to think and reflect on what has happened to you so far...and you can't help but wonder...should you continue to stay on the path of the good...or feed your inner (metaphoric) demon and perhaps consider helping the Akatsuki...after all...you have information they might be interested in themselves.

Two days of travel go by, during which the others warm up to you a little more. Lee and Naruto take it upon themselves to teach you some taijutsu during your breaks, it helps that you know some basic self-defense prior to this, but not much. Even Neji gives you a couple of pointers. Tenten shows you how to properly handle kunai and shuriken, while Sakura lectures you on the code of the ninja. You find the whole experience very exciting and take everything in with enthusiasm, you have made some astounding progress by the end of the two days. Even Temari had joined in by teaching you some basic meditation exercises that eventually allows you to mould chakra. Even the senseis have to admit that if you keep at it, you could potentially become a decent ninja...or at least skilled enough to stay alive longer than a month.

After those two days, you arrive at the village...and it is time to face the music.

  
Help the Sand Village P17

Weasel into the Akatsuki P18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not recommend taking the Akatsuki path, knowing what I know now, I probably would have written it differently, or probably left it out of the CYOA altogether, just be advised that the Akatsuki path is both disturbing, and depressing.


	13. P13 - Shikamaru

You decide you want to hang out with the lazy genius Shikamaru.

"So...where do we go first?" You ask.

Shikamaru shrugs, "Beats me..."

Ino rolls her eyes.

"A general tour's a good start?" You suggest.

"Yeah, yeah..." Shikamaru yawns.

"...Well, don't strain yourself..." You say sarcastically.

"Thanks, I won't." Shikamaru smirks.

Flirt with Shikamaru? P19

Not interested in Shikamaru that way? P20


	14. P14 - Chouji

You decide you want to hang out with the lovable and cuddly Choji.

"So...where do we go first?" You ask Choji.

"I'm not sure...Shikamaru?" he turns to his team-mate and friend.

Shikamaru shrugs, "Beats me..."

Ino rolls her eyes.

"A general tour's a good start?" You suggest.

"I guess." Choji nods.

"Great." You smile and Choji smiles back.

Flirt with Choji? P21

Not interested in Choji that way? P22


	15. P15 - Kiba

You decide you want to hang out with Kiba and Akamaru.

"So...where do we go first?" You ask.

Kiba shrugs, "I dunno..."

"Um..." Hinata starts.

"Perhaps it would be wise to show her Konoha's main sites." Shino suggests.

"That sounds alright." You agree as you bend down to pet Akamaru, but not by too much since he's grown bigger.

Akamaru wags his tail and licks your hands.

Kiba grins, "He likes you."

"Well, I like him too." You smile.

Flirt with Kiba? P23

Not interested in Kiba that way P24


	16. P16 - Shino

You decide you want to hang out with Shino.

"So...where do we go first?" You ask.

Kiba shrugs, "I dunno..."

"Um..." Hinata starts.

"Perhaps it would be wise to show her Konoha's main sites." Shino suggests.

"That sounds alright." You agree and smile at him.

You can't tell if Shino smiles back, but he does nod at you.

Flirt with Shino? P25

You're not interested in Shino that way P26


	17. P17 - Help the Sand

You look at the great outer walls surrounding the Sand Village...they look intact, which means that the Akatsuki had not yet made their move...but it could be as soon as tonight so you know you have to warn the others to be on guard...

You look around as you all follow Temari to the Kazekage's building.

A bunch of grim-faced Sand nin meet you at the entrance and you and the Konoha shinobi are made to wait in a rather plain room, while Temari takes care of a few things.

You shut your eyes and breathe deeply. You are nervous...very nervous...the outcome of the entire scenario would depend on your decisions.

"Kimiko-chan?" Naruto puts his hand on your shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah..." You smile nervously. "I'm fine..."

You feel like throwing up, you are that nervous.

Then Temari pokes her head into the room.

"Come with me." She instructs and you follow her into a more spacious room.

Your eyes widen a little bit when you see Kankuro and Baki standing in the back of the room.

You are soon joined by other Sand-nin and the last person to walk in and take a seat at a table situated between Kankuro and Baki, is the Kazekage himself...Gaara.

You are glad to see him unharmed, but being in the same room is still a little unnerving...it isn't that he scares you...he is just...a little intimidating.

"Kazekage-samma" Temari starts. "These are the shinobi Konoha sent...as well as the hokage's informant...Kimiko-san please step forward."

Holy crap they want you to talk to them!

You step forward, forcing yourself to appear calm.

You bow out of respect to Gaara, "Kazekage-samma..."

"So...you are Kimiko-san..." Gaara remarks.

'Oh, God. Gaara's talking to me!' your inner otaku starts geeking out.

You nod.

"Temari has already explained the situation to us, but...we would like to hear it again from you personally."

"Of course, Kazekage-samma." You respond and explain once again about the two Akatsuki members, their intentions towards the Jinchuriki and their possible tactics to enter the village. You also make mention of the traitor, after scanning the room and making sure he is not present.

There are a few murmurs amongst the sand-nin.

"With all due respect, Kazekage-samma...can we trust the word of a mere...girl?" A sand-nin points at you.

Okay, that does make you a little angry...but you also have to admit that the guy has a point.

"Well, you have a choice." You say.

"You can choose to believe what I say, take the necessary precautions and your village and the Kazekage will be safe...OR..." You make sure to look around the room, your anxiety forgotten. "...you choose not to believe me, the Akatsuki attack, the village will lie in ruin and Gaara dies."

Silence.

"For all we know you could be luring us into a trap!" Another sand-nin glares at you for being so blunt.

"And how would telling you about the Akatsuki's intentions be a trap?!" You exclaim.

"You say one of our own is an Akatsuki agent, when perhaps it is you who is"

"Enough." Gaara silences the ninja.

It was amazing how that one word could have so much impact. He didn't even have to raise his voice.

"Naruto." He continues.

"Yes, Gaara?" Naruto steps forward a little bit.

"Do you trust this girl?" The Kazekage asks.

Naruto looks at you then turns back to Gaara, "I trust Kimiko-chan completely."

"Then I trust her as well..." Gaara focuses on you.

A look of surprise cross the sand-nins' faces.

"We shall do all that is necessary to deal with the threat to the village..." Gaara rises from his chair. "The traitor...do you know his name?"

You nod because you have a good memory for these things and you tell them.

"The traitor's name is...Yuura."

Baki is noticeably shocked.

"But...he has always been a loyal Sand-shinobi...why would he betray us?"

"Because he serves Sasori now..." You reply. "And...Before I continue, I need something to be done first..."

"Yes?" Gaara looks to you calmly.

"I need elder Chiyo to be present as well..." You say.

A general murmur of surprise arises.

"But why-"

"You know the connection she has with Sasori...you would just need to mention his name and I am sure she will consent." You say.

"How did you..." Baki trails off.

"Please. We don't have much time...for all we know, the attack could be tonight." A sense of urgency in your voice.

"Of course...I will bring her here." And with that Baki exits the room.

Half an hour of silence passes before Baki returns with a short elderly woman by his side as well as an elderly man...you figured he'd tag along as well.

Now before anything else could be said and done, Chiyo catches sight of Kakashi.

'Uh-oh.' You think. 'I know what's coming...'

"Konoha's White Fang!" She cries out. "I will have my revenge!" and she lunges at him.

Poor Kakashi is clearly a little confused by the situation.

Luckily, she is restrained long enough for her sibling to tell her that Kakashi isn't the White Fang even though he looks similar to him and she calms down.

You clear your throat and all eyes are on you.

"Uh...sorry to interrupt but time is of the essence and there is much that needs to be prepared."

"Yuura is Sasori's agent...he has already leaked information to him, and I'm not too clear on it myself, but he seems to have some kind of 'bond' with Sasori...what I am trying to say is, that Yuura must not suspect that you know anything about what is going to happen..."

"Yuura is patrolling, he does not even know of the Konoha shinobi's arrival." Baki explains.

"Then let's keep it that way..." You say. "Kazekage-samma."

"Yes?"

"You will call a meeting on the pretense of discussing the Chuunin exams. During the meeting village security needs to be brought up and Yuura will make mention of the Akatsuki organisation as information he learned from Jiraiya. Not only will Yuura tell you about the Akatsuki, but he will also tell you to increase the village security." You explain.

"And before you ask why he would do such a thing, it's because it is all part of the plan. He will be stationed at the entrance, so that the Akatsuki can pass through unhindered, without any warning..." You say.

You look around, "Eh...can I get some pen and paper in here? The next bit's best explained with some visual aids." You are supplied with what you asked for.

"Alright...Sasori will remain by the entrance, while Deidara the second member, will enter the village and abduct Gaara. That's their plan." You continue explaining about Deidara's abilities.

"You must not get in contact with the explosive clay." You add while you do some sketches. "I know it's kinda rough but...here's what he looks like...sort of..." It wasn't your best Deidara drawing but it would do. "And this is the thing he intends to ride in on..." You point to another drawing as by now, you're at the desk and everyone crowds around you. "And he will target the village to lure his true target, Gaara out...and that is what cannot happen." You say.

"We have to stop them from entering the village altogether...but should he manage to do so...as hard as it might be, Gaara...Kazekage-samma...you must not under any circumstance engage in battle with him...you cannot win."

Gaara rises, you can tell he is not the least bit happy with what you just said.

"I am Kazekage, it is my duty to protect the village and its people."

You sigh, "I knew you were going to say that...well, at the very least, don't fight him alone."

"Moving on...Sasori." You glance at Chiyo. "Your grandson."

Chiyo is shocked by your statement.

"Who are you..." She mutters.

"Sasori uses puppets." You continue and you see Kankuro stir. "Don't even think of taking him on, Kankuro...you may be a Jounin but you are nowhere near a match for him."

"What makes Sasori so dangerous is his use of poison...and this is where you come in Sakura."

"Me?" She seems surprised.

"You need to make an antidote to this poison..." You scribble a list of reagents (because you have that good a memory) "And, you and Chiyo-san must fight him together..."

"What about me?" Kankuro is offended by the fact that you believed he wouldn't be able to take Sasori on.

"You might be able to help them out, but whatever team you assemble to take Sasori down, keep in mind that there will be a limited amount of antidotes and that the team must include Sakura and Chiyo-san."

"The way you speak..." Chiyo inches closer to you. "It is as if...you know what is going to happen..."

You clear your throat, "I have good sources...anyway, as for Sasori's puppets..." You embark on a lengthy explanation of his techniques the puppets he uses and the fact that he is a puppet himself, thus highlighting his very important weak point as well as additional sketches.

"And that..." You sigh. "Is all I can tell you..."

"We must make preparations immediately." Baki determines.

And that is exactly what happens.

The preparations are made, and the plan set into motion. Yuura suspects nothing and you may be able to prevent Gaara's kidnapping altogether.

Now you must make a decision for yourself...

  
Stay in the Sand Village? P27

Get involved in the Akatsuki battle? P28


	18. P18 - Aid the Akatsuki

You look at the great outer walls surrounding the Sand Village...they look intact, which means that the Akatsuki have not yet made their move...but it can be as soon as tonight...

You look around as you all follow Temari to the Kazekage's building.

A bunch of grim-faced Sand nin meet you at the entrance and you and the Konoha shinobi are made to wait in a rather plain room, while Temari takes care of a few things.

An icy calm settles around you...you are going to do this...you will tell them enough to gain their trust...but keep enough from them so you can go ahead with your own personal plan.

Then Temari pokes her head into the room.

"Come with me." She instructs and you follow her into a more spacious room.

Your eyes widen a little bit when you see Kankuro and Baki standing in the back of the room.

You are soon joined by other Sand-nin and the last person to walk in and take a seat at a table situated between Kankuro and Baki, is the Kazekage himself...Gaara.

You are glad to see him unharmed, but being in the same room was still a little unnerving...it wasn't that he scared you...he was just...a little intimidating.

"Kazekage-samma" Temari starts. "These are the shinobi Konoha sent...as well as the hokage's informant...Kimiko-san please step forward."

You step forward, forcing yourself to appear calm.

You bow out of respect to Gaara, "Kazekage-samma..."

"So...you are Kimiko-san..." Gaara remarks.

You nod.

"Temari has already explained the situation to us, but...we would like to hear it again from you personally."

"Of course, Kazekage-samma." You respond and explain once again about the two Akatsuki members, their intentions towards the Jinchuriki and their possible tactics to enter the village. You also make mention of the traitor, after scanning the room and making sure he is not present.

There are a few murmurs amongst the sand-nin.

"With all due respect, Kazekage-samma...can we trust the word of a mere...girl?" A sand-nin points at you.

Okay, that does make you a little angry...but you also have to admit that the guy has a point.

"Well, you have a choice." You say.

"You can choose to believe what I say, take the necessary precautions and your village and the Kazekage will be safe...OR..." You make sure to look around the room your anxiety forgotten. "...you choose not to believe me, the Akatsuki attack, the village will lie in ruin and Gaara dies."

Silence.

"For all we know you could be luring us into a trap!" Another sand-nin glares at you for being so blunt.

"And how would telling you about the Akatsuki's intentions be a trap?!" You exclaim.

"You say one of our own is an Akatsuki agent, when perhaps it is you who is"

"Enough." Gaara silences the ninja.

It is amazing how that one word can have so much impact. He doesn't even have to raise his voice.

"Naruto." He continues.

"Yes, Gaara?" Naruto steps forward a little bit.

"Do you trust this girl?" The Kazekage asks.

Naruto looks at you then turns back to Gaara, "I trust Kimiko-chan completely."

"Then I trust her as well..." Gaara focuses on you.

A look of surprise cross the sand-nins' faces.

You cant help but feel a tiny twinge of guilt considering your intention to betray them.

"We shall do all that is necessary to deal with the threat to the village..." Gaara rises from his chair. "The traitor...do you know his name?"

You nod because you have a good memory for these things and you tell them.

"The traitor's name is...Yuura."

Baki is noticeably shocked.

"But...he has always been a loyal Sand-shinobi...why would he betray us?"

"Because he serves Sasori now..." You reply. "Time is of the essence and there is much that needs to be prepared."

"Yuura is Sasori's agent...he has already leaked information to him, and I'm not too clear on it myself, but he seems to have some kind of 'bond' with Sasori...what I am trying to say is, that Yuura must not suspect that you know anything about what is going to happen..."

"Yuura is patrolling, he does not even know of the Konoha shinobi's arrival." Baki explains.

"Then let's keep it that way..." You say. "Kazekage-samma."

"Yes?"

"You will call a meeting on the pretense of discussing the Chuunin exams. During the meeting village security needs to be brought up and Yuura will make mention of the Akatsuki organisation as information he learned from Jiraiya. Not only will Yuura tell you about the Akatsuki, but he will also tell you to increase the village security." You explain.

"And before you ask why he would do such a thing, it's because it is all part of the plan. He will be stationed at the entrance, so that the Akatsuki can pass through unhindered, without any warning..." You say.

You embark on a lengthy explanation on some of their abilities, but not all, since you had decided that you wanted to join the Akatsuki.

"And that..." You sigh. "Is all I can tell you..."

"We must make preparations immediately." Baki determines.

And that is exactly what happens.

The preparations are made, and the plan set into motion.

Now you must make a decision for yourself...

Go with Gai's Team? P29

Go with Kakashi's Team? P30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, don't say I didn't warn you...


	19. P19 - Flirt with Shikamaru

You've always had a bit of a crush on Shikamaru.

You listen intently as he leads the 'tour', you don't ask him too many questions, not wanting to bore him any more than he already is.

"And you can see the Hokages' faces from over here..." he tells you.

"You know..." You start. "We can ditch the whole 'tour' formality thing and just hang out."

(Ino and Choji are still around they just don't have much to say)

"..." Shikamaru just looks at you with a blank expression.

"Let me guess...'how troublesome'?" You do your best to imitate his expression.

This actually makes Shikamaru crack a smile, "Actually...no."

"That's good then. Let's go have a little fun then." You start walking off.

"Hey, Kimiko-san! Where are you going?" Shikamaru calls after you.

"I have no idea!" You reply without turning around.

You can hear Ino and Choji laughing, and you swear you heard Shikamaru chuckle as well.

Anyway, they stop you from wandering off and you all end up on a grassy field...yep, lying back and watching the clouds.

"I thought Kimiko-san wanted to do something fun?" Ino commented.

"This is fine." You say. "I've recently had all the excitement I can take...it's nice to just sit back...and slow down..."

"Sounds boring to me..." Ino sighs.

"Really? How come?" You continue.

"Well, what can you do when you're just staring at clouds?" she asks exasperated.

"Find shapes in them...used to do that a lot when I was little, like see that one there?" You point at a cloud.

"Don't you think that one kind of looks like a giant fish?"

"Well...sort of..." Ino mumbles.

"What I like to do is turn the cloud shapes into a story...so do you see anything?" You ask.

She focuses on the clouds, "I guess I see...okay, this one's a little weird...a frog on its back?"

"That's perfect! Okay, so the fish and the frog live in a pond together and the fish is jealous because the frog is able to move on land as well as water..." You start. "Now, you add something to the story."

"Uh...the fish decides to plot against the frog by..." Ino trails off finding it hard to think of anything.

"Asking the old smoking tortoise to lure the frog into a trap." Choji adds.

"Smoking tortoise?" You giggle.

"Over there." Choji points.

"Oh, yeah. I see it..."

"Hey, so do I!" Ino says excitedly.

"So, the old smoking tortoise approaches the frog and asks him to retrieve...a bearded caterpillar!" You continue.

"And the bearded caterpillar can only be found on the hill shaped like a bald duck!" Ino adds her part.

"The frog goes to the bald duck shaped hill to retrieve the bearded caterpillar but he does not know that it is being guarded by the flaming turkey." Choji continues.

"The flaming turkey corners the frog but..."

"Is saved by the fluffy badger." Shikamaru snorts.

You are all caught by surprise...you'd completely forgotten about Shikamaru.

First you giggle, and then you all start laughing.

"Fluffy badger..." You giggle.

"Least I'm not a bearded caterpillar..." He smirks.

"So? Ino's a bald-duck shaped hill."

"Yeah, well Choji's a flaming turkey." Ino sniffs indignantly.

"And proud of it" Choji concludes.

"You know...usually I just like to watch the clouds..." Shikamaru sighs.

"Sorry, was I making it 'too troublesome' for you?" You grin.

"Heh...not as much as it could have been...." He actually turns his head to smile at you.

You quickly look back to the sky, hoping to God you aren't blushing.

"There you are..." A shadow falls over you and you tilt your head back and see Asuma towering over you.

The corner of your mouth starts to twitch as you recall the 'old smoking tortoise'...apparently the others are thinking about it too because within seconds you all burst out laughing.

"Did I miss the joke?"

You all sit up.

"It's nothing, Asuma-sensei." Ino responds. "Ah, this is Kimiko-san. Tsunade asked us to show her around Konoha."

Asuma raises an eyebrow as he lights another cigarette. "I can see that..."

"Um, we're taking a break." You add.

(A/N Actual cloud watching was conducted to aid the writing of this piece and all actual mentioned shapes were in fact formed and seen in the sky at a certain point.)

Got a thing for Asuma? P41

Not interested in Asuma that way? P42


	20. P20 - Shikamaru friend only

You like Shikamaru, but not that way.

You listen as he half-heartedly gives you the 'tour'

"And you can see the Hokages' faces from over here..." he tells you.

"I'm bored already..." You complain.

Shikamaru is obviously annoyed, "It's not like this was MY idea..." Then he mutters something under his breath.

"Well, then let's do something fun." You suggest.

"..." Shikamaru just looks at you with a blank expression.

"Let me guess...'how troublesome'?" You do your best to imitate his expression.

Shikamaru sighs, but smiles too, "Got that right..."

You all eventually end up on a grassy field...watching clouds.

"This is fun?" you ask.

"You didn't specify it having to be fun for YOU..." Shikamaru smirks.

You just sigh and lie there.

"I'm bored." Ino complains.

"Chip?" Choji offers you some.

"No thanks..." you smile.

"There you are..." A shadow falls over you and you tilt your head back and see Asuma towering over you.

You all sit up.

"This is Kimiko-san." Ino explains. "Tsunade asked us to show her around Konoha."

Asuma raises an eyebrow as he lights another cigarette. "I can see that..."

"Um, we're taking a break." You add.

Got a thing for Asuma? P41

Not interested in Asuma that way? P42


	21. P21 - Flirt with Chouji

You've always had a bit of a crush on Choji, he is such a sweetheart.

Shikamaru takes it upon himself to 'lead' the tour, but you can tell he's not really into it, so you don't pay too much attention.

"And you can see the Hokages' faces from over here..." he tells you.

"You know..." You start. "We can ditch the whole 'tour' formality thing and just hang out."

"..." Shikamaru just looks at you with a blank expression.

You ignore him.

"Well, we could do that if you really want to." Choji responds.

"That's good then. Let's go have a little fun then." You start walking off.

"Hey, Kimiko-san! Where are you going?" Shikamaru calls after you.

"I have no idea!" You reply without turning around.

You can hear Ino and Choji laughing, while Shikamaru mutters to himself, without a doubt saying how troublesome you are.

Anyway, they stop you from wandering off and you all end up on a grassy field...yep, lying back and watching the clouds.

"I thought Kimiko-san wanted to do something fun?" Ino commented.

"This is fine." You say. "I've recently had all the excitement I can take...it's nice to just sit back...and slow down..."

"Sounds boring to me..." Ino sighs.

"Really? How come?" You continue.

"Well, what can you do when you're just staring at clouds?" she asks exasperated.

"Find shapes in them...used to do that a lot when I was little, like see that one there?" You point at a cloud.

"Don't you think that one kind of looks like a giant fish?"

"Well...sort of..." Ino mumbles.

"What I like to do is turn the cloud shapes into a story...so do you see anything?" You ask.

She focuses on the clouds, "I guess I see...okay, this one's a little weird...a frog on its back?"

"That's perfect! Okay, so the fish and the frog live in a pond together and the fish is jealous because the frog is able to move on land as well as water..." You start. "Now, you add something to the story."

"Uh...the fish decides to plot against the frog by..." Ino trails off finding it hard to think of anything.

"Asking the old smoking tortoise to lure the frog into a trap." Choji adds.

"Smoking tortoise?" You giggle.

"Over there." Choji points.

"Oh, yeah. I see it..."

"Hey, so do I!" Ino says excitedly.

"So, the old smoking tortoise approaches the frog and asks him to retrieve...a bearded caterpillar!" You continue.

"And the bearded caterpillar can only be found on the hill shaped like a bald duck!" Ino adds her part.

"The frog goes to the bald duck shaped hill to retrieve the bearded caterpillar but he does not know that it is being guarded by the flaming turkey." Choji continues.

"The flaming turkey corners the frog but "

"Is saved by the fluffy badger." Shikamaru snorts.

You are all caught by surprise...you'd completely forgotten about Shikamaru.

First you giggle, and then you all start laughing.

"Fluffy badger..." You giggle.

"Least I'm not a bearded caterpillar..." He smirks.

"So? Ino's a bald-duck shaped hill."

"Yeah, well Choji's a flaming turkey." Ino sniffs indignantly.

"And proud of it" Choji concludes.

"Damn straight..." You agree.

"You know...usually I just like to watch the clouds..." Shikamaru sighs.

"Sorry, Shikamaru." Choji apologizes.

"I wasn't being serious." Shikamaru sighs again.

"I wasn't either." Choji grins.

"So, 'flaming turkey', got any hobbies?" You smile.

"Well, 'bearded caterpillar'...I don't know if you can call it a hobby but I like food." Choji grins.

"Oh God, you're not gonna keep calling each other that are you?" Ino groans.

"Looks like the 'bald duck' is jealous." You giggle.

"Jealous of what?!" Ino snaps.

"That the 'bearded caterpillar' and 'flaming turkey are awesomer names."

"Awesomer isn't a real word." Shikamaru sighs.

"Duh. It was intentional." You roll your eyes and turn back to Choji, "I like food too, so we got something in common." You smile (I have never met a person who doesn't like food of some sort...).

"Yeah, which reminds me...Chip?" He pulls a bag from somewhere.

"Thanks." You smile cheerfully as you accept one, making eye contact.

Choji then quickly turns to offer some to Shikamaru, you aren't sure but...you think he may have been blushing a little bit.

"There you are..." A shadow falls over you and you tilt your head back and see Asuma towering over you.

The corner of your mouth starts to twitch as you recall the 'old smoking tortoise'...apparently the others were thinking about it too because within seconds you all burst out laughing.

"Did I miss the joke?"

You all sit up.

"It's nothing, Asuma-sensei." Ino responds. "Ah, this is Kimiko-san. Tsunade asked us to show her around Konoha."

Asuma raises an eyebrow as he lights another cigarette. "I can see that..."

"Um, we're taking a break." You add.

Got a thing for Asuma? P43

Not interested in Asuma that way? P44


	22. P22 - Chouji friend only

You like Choji, but not that way.

You listen as Shikamaru half-heartedly takes it upon himself to give you the 'tour'.

"And you can see the Hokages' faces from over here..." he tells you.

"I'm bored already..." You complain.

Shikamaru is obviously annoyed, "It's not like this was MY idea..." Then he mutters something under his breath.

"Well, then let's do something fun." You suggest.

"..." Shikamaru just looks at you with a blank expression.

You ignore him.

"Well, we could do that if you really want to." Choji responds.

You all eventually end up on a grassy field...watching clouds.

"This is fun?" you ask.

"You didn't specify it having to be fun for YOU..." Shikamaru smirks.

You just sigh and lie there.

"I'm bored." Ino complains.

"Chip?" Choji offers you some.

"No thanks..." you smile.

"There you are..." A shadow falls over you and you tilt your head back and see Asuma towering over you.

You all sit up.

"This is Kimiko-san." Ino explains. "Tsunade asked us to show her around Konoha."

Asuma raises an eyebrow as he lights another cigarette. "I can see that..."

"Um, we're taking a break." You add.

Got a thing for Asuma? P43

Not really P44


	23. P23 - Flirt with Kiba

You've always had a crush on Kiba.

You're only half listening to Shino's explanations and spend more time hanging back with Kiba and Akamaru.

"You gonna stay in Konoha for long?" Kiba asks.

"I think so, I've still got a lot of things to go over with the hokage." You respond. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no particular reason." Kiba smirks. "Akamaru, just wanted to know."

"Does Akamaru want to know anything else?" You grin.

"Hmmm...I think Akamaru wants to know a little more about you."

You giggle and Kiba smirks back at you.

You are both interrupted when Shino clears his throat...you can tell he's annoyed by the fact you haven't been listening to him.

"This is the academy." He points to a building.

Do you want to look around the academy? P39

You'd rather move on to elsewhere P40


	24. P24 - Kiba friend only

You aren't interested in Kiba that way.

You're only half listening to Shino's explanations and spend more time hanging back with Kiba and Akamaru.

"You gonna stay in Konoha for long?" Kiba asks.

"I think so, I've still got a lot of things to go over with the hokage." You respond. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no particular reason." Kiba smirks. "Akamaru, just wanted to know."

"Yeah, right." You snort.

You are both interrupted when Shino clears his throat...you can tell he's annoyed by the fact you haven't been listening to him.

"This is the academy." He points to a building.

Do you want to look around the academy? P39

You'd rather move on to elsewhere P40


	25. P25 - Flirt with Shino

You've always had a crush on Shino.

You listen intently to Shino's explanations also asking questions of your own and he is evidently pleased by this.

"If I may ask, Kimiko-san...for how long will you be staying in Konoha?" Shino inquires.

"I'm not sure. I've still got a lot of things to go over with the hokage." You respond. "Why do you ask?"

"I was just curious." Shino replies. "Tell me, how do you feel about insects?"

"Well...I don't really mind them...except centipedes...they scare the hell out of me." You shudder, remembering a rather nasty incident you had with a centipede when you were eight.

"I see." Shino remarks.

"Not that it matters, I know that everything has its place and purpose in the world...even centipedes I guess...as long as they stay away from me." You admit.

"Fair enough." You aren't sure, but you kind of feel that he is smiling...it is hard to tell with the high collar.

Kiba rolls his eyes in the back of the group muttering to himself, "He's been asking every pretty girl we've met that question..."

"This is the academy." Shino points to a building.

Do you want to look around the academy? P37

You'd rather move on to elsewhere P38


	26. P26 - Shino friend only

You aren't interested in Shino that way.

You listen to Shino's explanations and occasionally nod to show that you are listening.

"If I may ask, Kimiko-san...for how long will you be staying in Konoha?" Shino inquires.

"I'm not sure. I've still got a lot of things to go over with the hokage." You respond. "Why do you ask?"

"I was just curious." Shino replies. "Tell me, how do you feel about insects?"

"They're ok...I guess." You shrug.

"I see." Shino remarks.

Kiba rolls his eyes in the back of the group muttering to himself, "He's been asking every pretty girl we've met that question..."

"This is the academy." Shino points to a building.

Do you want to look around the academy? P37

You'd rather move on to elsewhere P38


	27. P27 - Stay in Sand

As much as you hate to admit it to yourself, you don't feel like you'd be a lot of help out there in the field. (Seriously, you've had like a few hours of 'training' over a course of two days? You may have potential, but heck, you wouldn't even be able to beat Konohamaru...he's not in this story and I hope you don't want him to be because he's way too young and that would be down right creepy) You went to see the two teams off.

Team 1 is comprised of Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, Chiyo, Kankuro and Temari while Team 2 was comprised of Gai, Lee, Neji and Tenten. Naruto spots you first, "Hey, Kimiko-chan."

"Hey, Naruto-kun..." You smile nervously.

"I came to wish you guys the best of luck." You say.

"Don't worry, Kimiko-chan...We'll take them out...and I won't let anything happen to Gaara..." Naruto proclaims with determination.

"Naruto is right, Kimiko-san! We will fight hard and win over our opponents!" Lee joins in, fire in his eyes.

"Well, I'll be waiting for your return...and I expect you to tell me what happens."

"Naruto, Lee...we have to go now." Kakashi says.

Naruto raises a hand in farewell before he leaves with the other shinobi.

You watch them go until they're just specks in the distance and eventually disappear. It didn't matter how religious or non-religious you were before coming to the Naruto world, right now you are praying with all your might that they all return alive.

"You look concerned." A voice remarks behind you.

You turn around and see Baki observing you.

"The Akatsuki...are a force to be reckoned with..." You respond.

  
Attracted to Baki P31 Keeping in mind you are meant to be 16, making him 33...

  
Not attracted to Baki P32


	28. P28 - Join in Akatsuki fight

Okay, you have to admit you aren't exactly the most capable fighter...heck, at the moment you are probably the most pathetic one in existence, but you aren't just gonna sit around worrying your ass off dammit!

You go to where you know the two teams are gathering.

Team 1 is comprised of Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, Chiyo, Kankuro and Temari while Team 2 is comprised of Gai, Lee, Neji and Tenten.

Naruto spots you first, "Hey, Kimiko-chan."

"Hey, Naruto-kun." You greet him.

"What's up? You come to see us off?"

"Hell no. I'm coming with you!" You proclaim.

The other shinobi stare at you.

"You have got to be kidding." Neji groans.

"Okay, I admit I won't be able to help out in the actual fighting..." You start.

"Which is all of it." Neji sighs.

"Will you let me finish, dammit!" You snap at him. "But I can still help in case something...unexpected happens...like in case I accidentally forgot to mention something."

"You said you told us all there is to know!" Neji snaps back.

"Oh, go shove a kunai up your ass." You say bluntly.

For once Neji is speechless and so is everyone else for that matter...where the hell did you get the courage to mouth Neji off like that?

"Daamn..." Kankuro whistles, kind of impressed.

"I'm pretty sure I told you everything but I want to be sure...I want to make sure that you're not caught off guard, so you all come back alive..." You continue.

"And before any of you say anything, I WON'T take 'no' for an answer...besides I'm not stupid, I'll stay well out of the way and as long as you don't pay any attention to me neither will the Akatsuki..."

"You realize...that what you want to do is very dangerous..." Kakashi explains.

"Do I look like I'm four? Of course, I know that...but there's something bigger at stake here, isn't there? You have to win this thing...and I wont change my mind." You finalize your decision.

The more mature ninja of the group hang their heads in defeat.

Naruto and Lee seem to admire your guts.

Go with Gai's Team? P29

Go with Kakashi's Team? P30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I initially bore some...resentment towards Neji, which changed once I delved a little further into his character, long before the tragic events of...well, you ought to know by now...


	29. P29 - Team Gai

You have made it perfectly clear that you are going to go out into the battle-field despite the objections.

"Hey Gai-san...mind if I go with your group?" You say.

Neji seems annoyed and glares at you, he isn't happy about the way you had shot him down when he objected to your desire to accompany the shinobi out in the first place.

Gai flashes you a thumbs up, "You recognize the youthfulness our team brims with!"

"Right." You respond distractedly.

"Let's head out." Kakashi announces.

"Yosh!"

Without even asking, Lee hoists you onto his back, "We'll be faster this way." He explains and you just sigh in defeat.

So you all head out and take your positions...and now you all wait...and observe.

You are pretty nervous but also excited at the same time.

It is getting darker...then...there...two figures...

'The Akatsuki...' You think to yourself.

Yuura is at the main guard-post, as he is supposed to be...but now that you know the Akatsuki have come, there is no longer a need for the hidden shinobi stay hidden.

"Stay where you are, Kimiko-san." Lee tells you and you nod as the plan is carried out.

The other shinobi serving under Yuura had been cautioned so they take care of their 'captain'. Leaving the Konoha shinobi and the three sand-nin to deal with the Akatsuki.

You carefully creep to another hiding place.

"Oh, look..." Deidara smirks. "They were expecting us...too bad we were expecting 'em too..."

'What? But how...' You wonder.

It seems the other shinobi are surprised too...they had attacked but those were deflected.

"What do you want with Gaara!" Naruto demands.

Deidara raises an eyebrow, "I guess that one's him...the Kyuubi...just like Itachi said...hey, Sasori, I'll take on the Kyuubi...you handle the rest..."

'So...they found out and changed their plans to target Naruto instead?'

"Fine." Sasori grunts in response.

"Kyuubi, I'm your opponent..." he flicks out a clay bird that instantly expands into one large enough for him to mount and it begins to flap off, "If you refuse to fight me...I will go after the other Jinchuriki..."

That gets to Naruto and he starts bounding after him.

"Naruto wait!" Kakashi calls out, "Dammit." And he follows.

"Kankuro, I'll go help them!" Temari calls out to her brother as she prepares to run after Kakashi.

"Fine, I'll stay to help handle this guy then..."

"Seven against one?" Sasori remarks.

"Not likely." Another figure emerges from the shadows.

You should have guessed they'd bring reinforcements.

"Kisame...why are you here." Sasori seems annoyed. (Dont complain about changes to the original storyline, you weren't even supposed to be there in the first place)

"Orders." Kisame shrugs..."Plus...I got some unfinished business to settle with this one." He points to Gai.

"Me?...I wonder why..." The aforementioned shinobi wonders.

"You gotta be screwing with me..." Kisame mutters.

Okay, so it looks like the groups splitting up...

Naruto, Kakashi and Temari vs. Deidara

Sakura, Chiyo and Kankuro vs. Sasori

Gai, Lee, Neji and Tenten vs. Kisame

You'll be sticking with Gai's team, since that's what you decided from the start, but you want to tell him who Kisame is?

Tell Gai who Kisame is? P33

Don't bother, he won't remember anyway P34


	30. P30 - Team Kakashi

You had made it perfectly clear that you are going to go out into the battle-field despite the objections.

"Hey Kakashi-san...mind if I go with your group?" You say.

"You're sure about this?" He sighs.

"Very." You confirm.

"Let's head out." Kakashi announces.

"Yosh!"

Without even asking, Naruto hoists you onto his back, "We'll be faster this way." He explains and you just sigh in defeat.

So you all head out and take your positions...and now you all wait...and observe.

You are pretty nervous but also excited at the same time. It is getting darker...then...there...two figures...

'The Akatsuki...' You think to yourself.

Yuura is at the main guard-post, as he is supposed to be...but now that you know the Akatsuki have come, there is no longer a need for the hidden shinobi stay hidden.

"Stay where you are, Kimiko-chan." Naruto tells you and you nod as the plan is carried out.

The other shinobi serving under Yuura had been cautioned so they take care of their 'captain'. Leaving the Konoha shinobi and the three sand-nin to deal with the Akatsuki.

You carefully creep to another hiding place.

"Oh, look..." Deidara smirks. "They were expecting us...too bad we were expecting 'em too..."

'What? But how...' You wonder.

It seems the other shinobi were surprised too...they had attacked but those were deflected.

"What do you want with Gaara!" Naruto demands.

Deidara raises an eyebrow, "I guess that one's him...the Kyuubi...just like Itachi said...hey, Sasori, I'll take on the Kyuubi...you handle the rest..."

'So...they found out and changed their plans to target Naruto instead?'

"Fine." Sasori grunts in response.

"Kyuubi, I'm your opponent..." he flicks out a clay bird that instantly expands into one large enough for him to mount and it begins to flap off, "If you refuse to fight me...I will go after the other Jinchuriki..."

That gets to Naruto and he starts bounding after him.

"Naruto wait!" Kakashi calls out, "Dammit." And he follows.

"Kankuro, I'll go help them!" Temari calls out to her brother as she prepares to run after Kakashi.

"Fine, I'll stay to help handle this guy then..."

"Seven against one?" Sasori remarks.

"Not likely." Another figure emerges from the shadows.

You should have guessed they'd bring reinforcements.

"Kisame...why are you here." Sasori seems annoyed. (Dont complain about changes to the original storyline, you weren't even supposed to be there in the first place)

"Orders." Kisame shrugs..."Plus...I got some unfinished business to settle with this one." He points to Gai.

"Me?...I wonder why..." The aforementioned shinobi wonders.

"You gotta be screwing with me..." Kisame mutters.

Okay, so it looks like the groups splitting up...

Naruto, Kakashi and Temari vs. Deidara

Sakura, Chiyo and Kankuro vs. Sasori

Gai, Lee, Neji and Tenten vs. Kisame

Who will you join?

Since, you chose to be with Kakashi's group:

Would you prefer to confront Deidara? P35

Or would you prefer to go up against Sasori? P36


	31. P31 - Attracted to Baki

You always had a thing for older men and in your opinion Baki is...

You sigh, "I've done everything I can but I still feel so useless."

"Thanks to the information you provided us with, we will be ready for when the Akatsuki attack. I would not say that you are useless, were it not for you, they might have succeeded with their plan." Baki assures you.

"I know...but I still wish I was able to do more..." you frown.

"I am curious as to how someone, who is not a ninja is capable of taking on such a dangerous task." Baki continues.

"Not being a ninja can help...you know, not being particularly strong or such, you don't get noticed because you seem insignificant." You explain, thinking it sounds a reasonable enough explanation.

"Perhaps...but what will you do when they find you out?" Baki asks.

You shrug, "I'll have to worry about that when it happens."

"Would you like to learn more about the Sand Village?" Baki offers.

  
Accept Baki's offer P93

Wait for the others to get back P94


	32. P32 - Not attracted to Baki

You aren't attracted to Baki...the man is 33 after all...old enough to be your father...a very young father but old enough to be your father nonetheless.

You sigh, "I've done everything I can but I still feel so useless."

"Thanks to the information you provided us with, we will be ready for when the Akatsuki attack. I would not say that you are useless, were it not for you, they might have succeeded with their plan." Baki assures you.

"I know...but I still wish I was able to do more..." you frown.

"I am curious as to how someone, who is not a ninja, is capable of taking on such a dangerous task." Baki continues.

"Not being a ninja can help...you know, not being particularly strong or such, you don't get noticed because you seem insignificant." You explain, thinking it sounds a reasonable enough explanation.

"Perhaps...but what will you do when they find you out?" Baki asks.

You shrug, "I'll have to worry about that when it happens."

"Would you like to learn more about the Sand Village?" Baki offers.

"Maybe later..." You smile. "I'm feeling a little distracted."

"As you wish." And Baki leaves you to your own devices.

Wait for the others to get back? P95

Go for a wander? P96


	33. P33 - Tell Gai

You figure that it might help if Gai remembers who Kisame is.

You aren't close to any water but you know that even without it, Kisame is not to be underestimated.

So, not wanting to come out of your hiding place, you grab a pebble and aim for the other three Konoha shinobi.

You hit Neji in the head.

He doesn't immediately react but seems to inch closer to where you are.

Luckily, Kisame seems distracted, so he quickly joins you, glaring.

"What?!" He hisses.

"I thought it might be a good idea if Gai remembers who he's fighting." You say.

"Remembers?"

"Yeah, he fought him before a few years ago, when he and Itachi showed up before Tsunade became the hokage, it was around the time when Lee was injured...Um...Gai should remember that Kakashi was caught in Itachi's Genjutsu and passed out, but Jiraiya intercepted and they left." You explain. (At least that's what I think happened...screw it, I cannot be bothered looking the exact details up, this is my story dammit and I'll do what I want)

"Who's Itachi?"

"Oh, nevermind he's another Akatsuki member. Anyway, Kisame usually uses water-based jutsu, so you've got a bit of an advantage with there not being any water around, BUT he's pretty vicious with that sword of his so be sure to watch out...and don't try to grab it or anything."

"Is that everything?"

"Yes! Now go!" You start making shooing motions with your hands. "I'll throw another pebble if I think of something."

Neji glares at you, before heading off.

Neji makes sure he remains unnoticed as he resumes his spot and you can see the others nodding as he informs them.

You wonder how they are going to tell Gai.

But before that can happen, Gai lunges an attack and Kisame parries.

Then to your surprise, Kisame turns tail and starts running.

And Gai instantly takes after him.

Lee and Tenten don't hesitate in speeding off after them.

But Neji hangs back and with a twitching eyebrow, grabs you.

"What the-"

"In case you remember something ELSE you forgot..." He mutters and runs after the others.

Neji is quick to catch up.

He frowns, "Something isn't right."

"What?"

"It's like...he wants us to be able to keep up with him which means..."

"A trap?" You finish.

"Exactly...and with the information you provided us with he's probably headed for a location with..."

"Water." You conclude.

Neji hangs back just enough so he can toss you into a convenient hiding place.

You glare at the back of his head as he walks off and you mutter some very bad things.

But it looks like Neji is right...Kisame has lured you all to an oasis.

Uh oh...looks like the battle's about to start...

Continue helping the Konoha shinobi? P97

You want to turn to the dark side and help Kisame out? P98


	34. P34 - Don't tell Gai

You decide that it wouldn't make big difference if Gai knows who Kisame is or not.

You aren't close to any water but you know that even without it, Kisame is not to be underestimated.

Gai lunges an attack and Kisame parries.

Then to your surprise, Kisame turns tail and starts running.

And Gai instantly takes after him.

Lee and Tenten don't hesitate in speeding off after them.

Now before Neji has the chance to follow, you leap onto his back.

"What the-"

"There is no way in hell, I'll be staying behind." You tell him.

Neji is obviously pissed (angry not drunk), "Get off, now!" He snaps.

"Like I said, no! Now go before you lose them!"

Neji grudgingly takes you with him and is quick to catch up.

He frowns, "Something isn't right."

"What?"

"It's like...he wants us to be able to keep up with him which means..."

"A trap?" You finish.

"Exactly."

Neji hangs back just enough so he can toss you into a convenient hiding place.

You glare at the back of his head as he walks off and you mutter some very bad things.

But it looks like Neji is right...Kisame has lured you all to an oasis.

Uh oh...looks like the battle's about to start...

Continue helping the Konoha shinobi? P97

You want to turn to the dark side and help Kisame out? P98


	35. P35 - Confront Deidara

You decide you have a better chance with Deidara and his explosive clay than Sasori and his poison.

"Temari! I'm coming with you!" You grab onto her arm.

"Are you crazy?!"

"Maybe, but I'm not backing down!"

"Oh, fine!" She snaps. "But don't blame me, if you get killed..."

So, you and Temari catch up to Kakashi and Naruto.

Eventually Deidara stops, presumably having his target where he wants him to be...but he doesn't seem too happy about seeing the other shinobi with him, his eyes briefly flick over to you, not having found a place to hide in time, and luckily for you he doesn't look too interested.

"What are you standing around for, go and hide or something! If you have something to tell me, do it quick." Temari hisses.

Advise the others against Deidara? P101

Be evil and help Deidara somehow? P102


	36. P36 - Confront Sasori

You decide that you'd prefer the poison as opposed to being blown up.

It seems that Sasori is about to make a run for it and it looks like the others are going to follow.

"Kankuro!" You latch onto him. "I'm coming with you!"

"If this wasn't a serious situation I'd make say something about you clinging to me but-"

"Cut the crap and move, Sasori's getting away!" You snap at him.

True enough, Sasori isn't there and you can see Sakura and Chiyo on his tail.

Kankuro grudgingly takes you along.

Eventually, Sasori stops and you've all caught up to him.

Lucky for you it looks like he's focused on Chiyo so you've got enough time to sneak off and hide...provided that's what you want...

Help the shinobi out against Sasori? P103

Go hide and see what you can do to help Sasori? P104


	37. P37 - Check out the Academy

You decide that you want to check the academy out a little more...after all, this is where it all starts if you want to be a ninja.

"Can we take a closer look around?" You ask Shino.

"Of course." He replies and you follow him as he leads you in.

He continues to play the part of the good tour guide and gives you historical facts and such.

Kiba smirks, "This old place brings back memories...right Akamaru?"

"I can show you one of the classrooms, there shouldn't be anyone in there now..." Shino explains as he slides a door open.

"Looks like you got it wrong, Shino." Kiba remarks.

A very busy Iruka glances up from the desk.

He smiles at his former students, "Oh, hello."

"Yo, Iruka-san!" Kiba raises a hand in greeting while Hinata smiles and gives a little bow.

"I apologize Iruka-san, I was not aware that you were still here." Shino explains.

"Dont worry about it...but, what you are doing at the academy?" Iruka inquires.

"Ah, we have been instructed by the lady hokage to show Kimiko-san around Konoha." Shino replies.

"I wanted to see the academy." You smile.

"Welcome." Iruka greets you.

Do you like Iruka? P45

Not attracted to Iruka P46


	38. P38 - Go somewhere else

You aren't too interested in seeing the academy.

"Let's go some place else..." You say.

"Very well." Shino responds and you move on.

So, you end up wandering around Konoha some more, listening to Shino.

Eventually, it starts getting dark.

"That's it for the day then, right?" Kiba stretches.

"Indeed." Shino straightens his glasses, "Kimiko-san."

"Yes?"

"I have been given the address to the apartment where you will be staying, I could tell you where it is and give you some directions if you are confident you can find your way around Konoha...or I could escort you there." Shino offers.

Accept Shino's offer? P63

Just grab some directions and try to find your own way? P64


	39. P39 - Check out the Academy

You decide that you want to check the academy out a little more...after all, this is where it all starts if you want to be a ninja.

"Can we take a closer look around?" You ask Shino.

"Of course." He replies and you follow him as he leads you in.

He continues to play the part of the good tour guide and gives you historical facts and such.

Kiba smirks, "This old place brings back memories...right Akamaru?"

"I can show you one of the classrooms, there shouldn't be anyone in there now..." Shino explains as he slides a door open.

"Looks like you got it wrong, Shino." Kiba remarks.

A very busy Iruka glances up from the desk.

He smiles at his former students, "Oh, hello."

"Yo, Iruka-san!" Kiba raises a hand in greeting while Hinata smiles and gives a little bow.

"I apologize Iruka-san, I was not aware that you were still here." Shino explains.

"Don't worry about it...but, what you are doing at the academy?" Iruka inquires.

"Ah, we have been instructed by the lady hokage to show Kimiko-san around Konoha." Shino replies.

"I wanted to see the academy." You smile.

"Welcome." Iruka greets you.

Do you like Iruka? P47

Not attracted to Iruka P48


	40. P40 - Go somewhere else

You aren't too interested in seeing the academy.

"Let's go some place else..." You say.

"Very well." Shino responds and you move on.

So, you end up wandering around Konoha some more, not really listening to Shino much to his irritation but chatting with Kiba.

Eventually, it starts getting dark.

"That's it for the day then, right?" Kiba stretches.

"Indeed." Shino straightens his glasses.

"Hey, Kimiko." (Yes, he's dropping the formality already)

"Yeah?"

"We were handed the address of the place you'll be staying before we left so..." He grins. "I could take you there."

Accept Kiba's offer? P55

Just grab some directions and find your own way? P56


	41. P41 - Like Asuma

You have always had a thing for Asuma, despite the fact that you are 16 and he is 30.

"Kimiko-san, this is our sensei, Sarutobi Asuma." Ino explains.

"I know." You respond automatically.

"You do?" Asuma remarks with mild interest.

"Eh, I mean, I've heard of you." You quickly add.

"I see..." Asuma exhales a puff of smoke. "It's the bounty, isn't it?" He smirks.

"35 million ryo." You smile.

"And proud of it." He returns the smile.

The others seem a little weirded out that you are getting along with their sensei so well and quickly.

"Eh...If you don't mind me asking..." You start.

"You want to know more about my days back then?" Asuma finishes and you nod vigorously.

Shikamaru rolls his eyes.

"Well, it all started when..." Thus, Asuma proceeds to tell you about himself back in the day whilst you listen intently and he goes through several cigarettes in the process.

It's dark by the time Asuma finishes, Shikamaru's asleep, Choji's gone through several chip packets and Ino looks bored out of her skull.

Asuma looks to the sky, "Time sure flew by..."

"Dark already?" You remark.

"I assume Tsunade's assigned you an apartment?" Asuma inquires.

"Uh..."

"Yes, she did." Ino responds, perking up at the prospect that the day was over and that she herself could probably go home. "I'll give you the address and you can take her there, right Asuma-sensei?"

"I suppose I can..." Asuma starts.

"Great!" Ino shoves a slip of paper in her sensei's hand, eager to get away. "Wake up Shikamaru!" She prods him in the side with her foot as she walks away.

Shikamaru wakes up but mutters something in irritation, he departs together with Choji leaving you with Asuma.

"Well, let's get you to your place then." Asuma puts his cigarette out and proceeds to walk you home.

Once there you...

(Disclaimer: The author of this fan-fiction-thing does not in any way endorse the act of smoking. Smoking is a risk not only to your health but also to the health of people around you and smoking around young children stunts their growth. So, please be responsible when you decide to gamble with your health and don't put others at risk Thank you.)

Ask Asuma if he can show you around some more tomorrow? P69

Wish Asuma a good night? P70


	42. P42 - Don't like Asuma

You aren't interested in Asuma, after all, he is a 30-year-old man...

"Kimiko-san, this is our sensei, Sarutobi Asuma." Ino explains.

"I know." You respond automatically.

"You do?" Asuma remarks with mild interest.

"Eh, I mean, I've heard of you." You quickly add.

"I see..." Asuma exhales a puff of smoke. "It's the bounty, isn't it?" He smirks.

"Right." You respond.

"So...sensei...what brings you here?" Ino asks.

"Nothing, in particular...no problem with a sensei checking on his students once in a while is there?" He exhales a puff of smoke.

An awkward silence settles.

"Well, I'll let you get back to your 'break'..." Asuma turns and walks away.

You all just return to lying back and looking at the clouds, occasionally conversing with them, but eventually you nod off.

"Um...Kimiko-san?"

You murmur something incoherent. You were having a really nice nap and you were sooo comfortable right now.

"Kimiko-san." Someone is shaking you now.

You finally open your eyes, "Hmmm?"

Ino has an expression on her face that looks like a cross between annoyance and surprise.

You quickly find out why...

It seems that while you were sleeping you'd instinctively cuddled up to the person closest to you (yes you are a sleep cuddler).

No not Ino, you are cuddled up to Shikamaru...and it seems he woke up before you did too...talk about awkward...

He just observes you wordlessly and it takes you a little while to notice that you still have your arms wrapped around his, not to mention you're partially lying on him...

You instinctively scramble away from him, blushing furiously, "S-Sorry!" You manage to gasp.

"Meh..." Shikamaru shrugs...is he blushing too?

Ino clears her throat.

"Someone should take Kimiko-san to her apartment." Choji explains.

"Shikamaru should take her." Ino decides before anyone can say anything.

(Disclaimer: The author of this fan-fiction-thing does not in any way endorse the act of smoking. Smoking is a risk not only to your health but also to the health of people around you and smoking around young children stunts their growth. So, please be responsible when you decide to gamble with your health and don't put others at risk Thank you)

Let Shikamaru take you home? P71

Grab some directions and find it yourself? P72


	43. P43 - Like Asuma

You have always had a thing for Asuma, despite the fact that you are 16 and he is 30.

"Kimiko-san, this is our sensei, Sarutobi Asuma." Ino explains.

"I know." You respond automatically.

"You do?" Asuma remarks with mild interest.

"Eh, I mean, I've heard of you." You quickly add.

"I see..." Asuma exhales a puff of smoke. "It's the bounty, isn't it?" He smirks.

"35 million ryo." You smile.

"And proud of it." He returns the smile.

The others seem a little weirded out that you are getting along with their sensei so well and quickly.

"Eh...If you don't mind me asking..." You start.

"You want to know more about my days back then?" Asuma finishes and you nod vigorously.

Shikamaru rolls his eyes.

"Well, it all started when..." Thus, Asuma proceeds to tell you about himself back in the day whilst you listen intently and he goes through several cigarettes in the process.

It's dark by the time Asuma finishes, Shikamaru's asleep, Choji's gone through several chip packets and Ino looks bored out of her skull.

Asuma looks to the sky, "Time sure flew by..."

"Dark already?" You remark.

"I assume Tsunade's assigned you an apartment?" Asuma inquires.

"Uh..."

"Yes, she did." Ino responds, perking up at the prospect that the day was over and that she herself could probably go home. "I'll give you the address and you can take her there, right Asuma-sensei?"

"I suppose I can..." Asuma starts.

"Great!" Ino shoves a slip of paper in her sensei's hand, eager to get away. "Wake up Shikamaru!" She prods him in the side with her foot as she walks away.

Shikamaru wakes up but mutters something in irritation, he departs together with Choji leaving you with Asuma.

"Well, let's get you to your place then." Asuma puts his cigarette out and proceeds to walk you home.

Once there you...

(Disclaimer: The author of this fan-fiction-thing does not in any way endorse the act of smoking. Smoking is a risk not only to your health but also to the health of people around you and smoking around young children stunts their growth. So, please be responsible when you decide to gamble with your health and don't put others at risk Thank you.)

Ask Asuma if he can show you around some more tomorrow? P69

Wish Asuma a good night? P70


	44. P44 - Don't like Asuma

You aren't interested in Asuma, after all, he was a 30-year-old man...

"Kimiko-san, this is our sensei, Sarutobi Asuma." Ino explains.

"I know." You respond automatically.

"You do?" Asuma remarks with mild interest.

"Eh, I mean, I've heard of you." You quickly add.

"I see..." Asuma exhales a puff of smoke. "It's the bounty, isn't it?" He smirks.

"Right." You respond.

"So...sensei...what brings you here?" Ino asks.

"Nothing, in particular...no problem with a sensei checking on his students once in a while is there?" He exhales a puff of smoke.

An awkward silence settles.

"Well, I'll let you get back to your 'break'..." Asuma turns and walks away.

You all just return to lying back and looking at the clouds, occasionally conversing with them, but eventually you nod off.

"Um...Kimiko-san?"

You murmur something incoherent. You are having a really nice nap and you are sooo comfortable right now.

"Kimiko-san." Someone was shaking you now.

You finally open your eyes, "Hmmm?"

Ino has an expression on her face that looks like a cross between annoyance and surprise.

You quickly find out why...

It seems that while you were sleeping you'd instinctively cuddled up to the person closest to you.

No not Ino, you are cuddled up to Choji...and it looks like he woke up before you did too...talk about awkward...

He seems to be as shocked as you are and it takes you a little while to notice that you still have your arms wrapped around his, not to mention you're partially lying on him...

You instinctively scramble away from him, blushing furiously.

"S-Sorry!" You manage to gasp.

"Uh-That's alright Kimiko-san..." Choji chuckles nervously, a tinge of pink visible on his face.

Ino clears her throat.

"Someone should take Kimiko-san to her apartment." She explains.

"Choji can take her..." Shikamaru yawns.

(Disclaimer: The author of this fan-fiction-thing does not in any way endorse the act of smoking. Smoking is a risk not only to your health but also to the health of people around you and smoking around young children stunts their growth. So, please be responsible when you decide to gamble with your health and don't put others at risk Thank you)

Let Choji take you home? P75

Grab some directions and find it yourself? P76


	45. P45 - Like Iruka

You've always had a thing for Iruka.

"So, you're an instructor here at the academy?" You attempt to start a conversation.

"Yes." He replies.

"Eh, I know you must be busy, but..." You start.

"You want me to tell you more about the academy?" Iruka finishes and you nod vigorously.

"Didn't Shino just tell her a bunch of stuff about the academy?" Kiba whispers to Hinata.

But luckily for you, Iruka doesn't hear him say that.

"Very well." He smiles and takes you through the academy explaining about the students, the various classes as well as sharing many of his own experiences.

You're so engrossed in conversation you don't realise that it's gotten dark.

"Kimiko-san." Hinata taps your shoulder. "Um...we were given the address of an apartment that you'll be staying at...and it's dark so..."

"Don't worry about it Hinata, I can take her." Iruka offers.

Hinata nods and she leaves with the others.

So, Iruka accompanies you home.

  
Ask Iruka if you can come to the academy again tomorrow? P61

Wish Iruka a good night? P62


	46. P46 - Don't like Iruka

You're not interested in Iruka that way.

"Sorry for interrupting in any case." You smile while whispering to Shino, "Let's go someplace else."

"No trouble at all." Iruka smiles and returns to whatever it was he was doing.

So Shino continues the 'tour' elsewhere.

Eventually it gets dark.

"We have been given an address of an apartment where you will be staying." Shino informs you. "I can take you there if you wish."

Accept Shino's offer? P63

Just grab some directions and try to find your own way? P64


	47. P47 - Attracted to Iruka

You've always had a thing for Iruka.

"So, you're an instructor here at the academy?" You attempt to start a conversation.

"Yes." He replies.

"Eh, I know you must be busy, but..." You start.

"You want me to tell you more about the academy?" Iruka finishes and you nod vigorously.

"Didn't Shino just tell her a bunch of stuff about the academy?" Kiba whispers to Hinata.

But luckily for you, Iruka doesn't hear him say that.

"Very well." He smiles and takes you through the academy explaining about the students, the various classes as well as sharing many of his own experiences.

You're so engrossed in conversation you don't realise that it's gotten dark.

"Kimiko-san." Hinata taps your shoulder. "Um...we were given the address of an apartment that you'll be staying at...and it's dark so..."

"Don't worry about it Hinata, I can take her." Iruka offers.

Hinata nods and she leaves with the others.

So, Iruka accompanies you home.

  
Ask Iruka if you can com to the academy again tomorrow? P61

Wish Iruka a good night? P62


	48. P48 - Not attracted to Iruka

You're not interested in Iruka that way.

"Sorry for interrupting in any case." You smile while whispering to Shino, "Let's go someplace else."

"No trouble at all." Iruka smiles and returns to whatever it was he was doing.

So Shino continues the 'tour' elsewhere, though once again you are hanging back with Kiba and Akamaru and not really listening (much to poor Shino's annoyance).

Eventually it gets dark.

"We got the address to the place you'll be staying at." Kiba grins. "Me and Akamaru can take you."

Accept Kiba's offer? P55

Just grab some directions and find your own way? P56


	49. P49 - Team Kakashi

You decide that you want to stick closer to Kakashi's team.

"I think I'll go with you guys in the front..." You say.

Naruto gives you a slight smile.

"But there's a teeny little problem..." You laugh nervously.

"What's wrong, Kimiko-chan?" Naruto asks.

"As much as I hate to admit it...Neji was right before..." Neji shifts around and seems to be interested in what you have to say.

"I am not a ninja, I won't be able to keep up with you..." You grudgingly admit.

"Hmmm...that is a problem..." Kakashi admits as the others just look on in silent observation.

"Hmm." The blonde Nin ponders this predicament only briefly before he yells, "I have an idea!"

"Yes, Naruto?" Kakashi responds almost lazily.

'Why do I have a bad feeling about this...' you think to yourself.

"If I carry Kimiko-chan on my back! We won't be slowed down!"

Your eyebrow twitches.

The other girls are trying not to laugh and it almost looks like Neji feels sorry for you. Almost.

"That's the spirit Naruto! Challenge yourself!" Lee cheers.

"So youthful..." Gai smiles.

"Neji!" Lee runs up to his team-mate. "Perhaps I can do the same for you?"

Neji stiffens. "No."

"Tenten?"

"No way, Lee. Besides I can keep up just fine."

"Lee, I encourage your enthusiasm!" Gai flashes Lee a glitzy smile and a thumbs up.

You start taking a few steps back.

"Come on now I-I'm sure we could come up with an alternati-" You are interrupted when Naruto hoists you onto his back and starts running and leaping away, everyone else had set out themselves and all you can do is hold onto the blonde-haired ninja's shoulders to keep yourself from falling off.

You are amazed at how fast Naruto is able to travel considering the extra baggage he is carrying.

You risk a look back, Gai's team is keeping about 5 to 7 meters distance...it is hard to tell.

You can feel Naruto tense up.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Gaara..." You hear him say.

Kakashi, Temari and Sakura are close enough to hear him too.

"I can't stand it!"

You know what's coming.

"The Akatsuki, I know why they are after Gaara and me..."

"You still don't know...Do you Sakura-chan?" Naruto continues. "Inside of me...is sealed the demon fox Kyuubi..."

Silence.

"Me and Gaara...because we have monsters in us, that's what they're after! That's what I can't stand! Just seeing us as monsters, I cant stand them looking at us in whatever way they like! Gaara and I...we are exactly the same..."

You really feel for Naruto right now, regardless of any ridiculing you might have done back in the day.

"He was always fighting...and he was lonelier than I was...he is being targeted by Akatsuki...Just like I was before! But...Why is it always him! Why does he alone have to suffer! Why is it always he alone?!"

You wrap your arms around Naruto just a little more, and bury your face in his back, just like when you'd read the manga chapter, when you had seen the episode, you had so desperately wanted to comfort him...and now you are here, but you find yourself at a loss...there is nothing you can possibly do or say to take away so much hurt.

"That's why...That's why I won't just sit around and ask 'why'! I will stop the Akatsuki from taking Gaara!" Naruto is crying, you can tell.

The other team had likely not heard a thing.

'Naruto...' you think to yourself.

You must have dozed off at some point because you are being shaken awake by Sakura, "Kimiko-san?" She has her hand on your shoulder.

"Sakura-san?" You say sleepily.

"Kimiko-san you can...let go of Naruto now..." Sakura tells you.

You then realize you are still clinging to Naruto's back.

"Ah!" You jump back, stumble but are able to maintain your balance.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, I didn't realize...I hope I wasn't too much of a burden..." You laugh nervously.

"That's alright, Kimiko-chan..." He shrugs, "You are not as heavy as you look."

"Thanks, I think." You respond and look to the sky. "Wow...dark already..."

"Kimiko-san." Sakura approaches you. "We are setting up camp here and..." She pauses as she gets a good look at you.

"What's wrong?" You ask.

"Eh, there's a spring nearby, you should be able to get a look at your reflection there..." She tells you.

"Okay..." You walk over to the place Sakura indicated, kneel by the water and lean over to get a look at your reflection.

It is the first time you actually get a chance to check out what exactly it is you look like in the Naruto world, but you don't have a lot of time to dwell on that when you catch sight of your hair.

"Gah!!!" Your hair is going off in every possible direction and to make it worse it has twigs and leaves tangled through it. You hastily start yanking the offensive material out, maybe a little too hard.

"Itai..." You groan.

"Having some trouble?" A girl's voice asks.

You turn around to see Temari observing you with a flat expression.

"Just a little." You admit and return to...grooming yourself.

A second pair of hands join yours and glancing from the corner of your eye you see Temari helping you.

"I'm sorry..." You whisper.

She remains silent.

"You could be travelling so much faster if it wasn't for-"

"Stop apologizing, it's annoying." Temari snaps, but softens her tone as she continues, "If you are able to prevent Gaara from getting hurt...that's all that matters..."

You remain silent as she plucks the last twig from your hair.

"Besides...I don't think we would have been able to get any further than we did today anyway, with or without you." She adds.

"Thank you..." You respond as you finger-comb your hair.

You return to 'camp' and see everyone busy making various preparations...well, sort of...Kakashi is reading his book while Gai is trying to challenge him, Naruto is poking around the fire with a stick, Lee is trying to outdo Neji in whatever he is doing and the only people who seemed to be getting anything done are the two girls Sakura and Tenten.

"Need some help?" You offer.

"God, yes!" Tenten exclaims.

So you along with Temari help out and eventually, everyone is gathered around the campfire.

An uneasy silence settles around you.

"So, Kimiko." Kakashi starts. "Perhaps you could tell us more about our opponents?"

You nod, "Of course...you should know that there are two Akatsuki members who will be attempting to kidnap Gaara..."

And you begin explaining about Sasori and Deidara, their various abilities and their intentions towards the Jinchuriki.

Naruto tenses.

"Kimiko...I know Tsunade instructed us not to ask but...how could you come by such information?" Neji inquires.

All eyes are on you.

"I...have my sources." You reply carefully.

"I just find it hard to believe that a person who is not even a ninja could be capable of possessing such dangerous knowledge and not be targeted by the Akatsuki..." Neji continues.

"Well, they can't target me if they don't know..." You respond.

"I must admit, I am curious as well..." Kakashi adds. "But...if it's the truth, where you got your information from does not really matter. He smiles...well, you think he's smiling, he has the 'happy eyes' so you assume he is.

"Is there anything more you can tell us?" Temari asks.

"Yes...I...have reason to believe that someone within in the Sand Village is an Akatsuki agent..." You continue.

"What?!" Temari is stunned.

You proceed to explain the matter, careful to present what you know as 'proposed theories'.

"Anything else?" Gai wants to know.

"No...that is all."

"Let's call it a night then...we head out early tomorrow." Kakashi tucks his book away.

Having gotten a 'nap' earlier, you aren't feeling too tired, so you have time to think and reflect on what has happened to you so far...and you can't help but wonder...should you continue to stay on the path of the good...or feed your inner (metaphoric) demon and perhaps consider helping the Akatsuki...after all...you have information they might be interested in themselves.

Two days of travel go by, during which the other finally warm up to you a little more. Lee and Naruto - who finally seems to have gotten over you lying to him - take it upon themselves to teach you some taijutsu during your breaks, it helps that you know some basic self-defense prior to this, but not much. Even Neji gives you a couple of pointers. Tenten shows you how to properly handle kunai and shuriken, while Sakura lectures you on the code of the ninja. You find the whole experience very exciting and take everything in with enthusiasm, you have made some astounding progress by the end of the two days. Even Temari had joined in by teaching you some basic meditation exercises that eventually allows you to mould chakra. Even the senseis have to admit that if you keep at it, you could potentially become a decent ninja...or at least skilled enough to stay alive longer than a month.

After those two days, you arrive at the village...and it is time to face the music.

  
Help the Sand Village P51

Weasel into the Akatsuki P52


	50. P50 - Team Gai

You decide that you want to stick closer to Gai's team, despite Neji's earlier objections, and even though Naruto has agreed to give you another chance, it still feels awkward facing him after having been caught lying...

"I think I'll tag along in the back." You say.

"Excellent!" Gai flashes you a glitzy smile and a thumbs up.

"But...there's a teeny little problem..." You laugh nervously.

"Oh?" Gai looks at you.

"As much as I hate to admit it...Neji was right before..." Neji shifts around and seems to be interested in what you have to say.

"I am not a ninja, I won't be able to keep up with you." You grudgingly admit.

"Hmmm...that is a problem." Gai admits as the others just look on in silent observation.

"Gai-sensei!!!" Lee steps up in front of his mentor. "I can offer a solution to that problem!"

"Yes, Lee?"

"It would also prove to be excellent training for the journey!" Lee continues, growing more and more enthusiastic as the idea takes root in his mind.

'Why do I have a bad feeling about this...' you think to yourself.

"I could carry her on my back! That way we are not slowed down and I get to challenge myself!" Lee proclaims.

Your eyebrow twitches.

The other girls are trying not to laugh and it almost looks like Neji feels sorry for you.

"That..." Gai begins.

'Is he going to come up with a better idea?' You hope.

"That is an excellent idea, Lee!!! This is why you are my most beloved pupil!!!"

"Gai-sensei!!!"

"Lee!!!"

They flash each other their glitzy smiles and two thumbs up.

You start taking a few steps back.

"Come on now I-Im sure we could come up with an alternati-" You are interrupted when Lee hoists you onto his back and starts running and leaping away, everyone else has set out themselves and all you can do is hold onto the bushy-browed ninja's shoulders to keep yourself from falling off.

You are amazed at how fast Lee is able to travel considering the extra baggage he is carrying.

You must have dozed off at some point because you are being poked into consciousness by Naruto.

"Kimiko-chan, you awake yet?" He asks you, still poking your side.

"Naruto-kun?" You say sleepily.

"Kimiko-chan you can let go of bushy-brows now." Naruto tells you.

You then realize you are still clinging to Lee's back.

"Ah!" You jump back, stumble but are able to maintain your balance.

"I'm sorry Lee, I didn't realize...I hope I wasn't too much of a burden..." You laugh nervously.

"It was my pleasure, Kimiko-san, you are much lighter than you look." Lee responds.

"Thanks...I think. You reply and look to the sky. "Wow...dark already."

"Kimiko-san." Sakura approaches you. "We are setting up camp here and..." She pauses as she gets a good look at you.

"What's wrong?" You ask.

"Eh, there's a spring nearby, you should be able to get a look at your reflection there." She tells you with a little smile.

"Okay..." You walk over to the place Sakura indicated, kneel by the water and lean over to get a look at yourself.

It is the first time you had actually gotten a chance to check out what exactly it is you look like in the Naruto world, but you don't have a lot of time to dwell on that when you catch sight of your hair.

"Gah!!!" Your hair is going off in every possible direction and to make it worse it has twigs and leaves tangled through it.

You hastily start yanking the offensive material out, maybe a little too hard.

"Itai..." You groan.

"Having some trouble?" A girl's voice asks.

You turn around to see Temari observing you with a flat expression.

"Just a little..." You admit and return to...grooming yourself.

A second pair of hands join yours and glancing from the corner of your eye you see Temari helping you.

"I'm sorry..." You whisper.

She remains silent.

"You could be travelling so much faster if it wasn't for-"

"Stop apologizing, it's annoying." Temari snaps, but softens her tone as she continues, "If you are able to prevent Gaara from getting hurt...that's all that matters..."

You remain silent as she plucks the last twig from your hair.

"Besides...I don't think we would have been able to get any further than we did today anyway, with or without you." She adds.

"Thank you..." You respond as you finger-comb your hair.

You return to camp and see everyone busy making various preparations...well, sort of...Kakashi is reading his book while Gai is trying to challenge him, Naruto is poking around the fire with a stick, Lee is trying to outdo Neji in whatever he is doing and the only people who seem to be getting anything done are the two girls Sakura and Tenten.

"Need some help?" You offer.

"God, yes!" Tenten exclaims.

So you along with Temari help out and eventually, everyone is gathered around the campfire.

An uneasy silence settles around you.

"So, Kimiko." Kakashi starts. "Perhaps you could tell us more about our opponents?"

You nod, "Of course...you should know that there are two Akatsuki members who will be attempting to kidnap Gaara..."

And you begin explaining about Sasori and Deidara, their various abilities and their intentions towards the Jinchuriki.

Naruto tenses.

"Kimiko...I know Tsunade instructed us not to ask but...how could you come by such information?" Neji inquires.

All eyes are on you.

"I...have my sources." You reply carefully.

"I just find it hard to believe that a person who is not even a ninja could be capable of possessing such dangerous knowledge and not be targeted by the Akatsuki." Neji continues.

"Well, they can't target me if they don't know..." You respond.

"I must admit, I am curious as well..." Kakashi adds. "But...if it's the truth, where you got your information from does not really matter. He smiles...or at least you think he's smiling, he has 'happy eyes', so you assume he is.

"Is there anything more you can tell us?" Temari asks.

"Yes...I...have reason to believe that someone within the Sand Village is an Akatsuki agent." You continue.

"What?!" Temari is stunned.

You proceed to explain the matter, careful to present what you know as 'proposed theories'.

"Anything else?" Gai wants to know.

"No...that is all."

"Let's call it a night then...we head out early tomorrow." Kakashi tucks his book away.

Having gotten a 'nap' earlier, you aren't feeling too tired, so you have time to think and reflect on what has happened to you so far...and you can't help but wonder...should you continue to stay on the path of the good...or feed your inner (metaphoric) demon and perhaps consider helping the Akatsuki...after all...you have information they might be interested in themselves.

Two days of travel go by, during which the others warm up to you a little more. Lee takes it upon himself to teach you some taijutsu during your breaks, it helps that you knew some basic self-defense prior to this, but not much. Even Neji gives you a couple of pointers. Tenten shows you how to properly handle kunai and shuriken, while Sakura lectures you on the code of the ninja. You find the whole experience very exciting and take everything in with enthusiasm, you have made some astounding progress by the end of the two days, Temari has also taught you how to mold chakra. Even the senseis have to admit that if you keep at it, you can potentially become a decent ninja.

After those two days, you arrive at the village...and it is time to face the music.

  
Help the Sand Village P51

Weasel into the Akatsuki P52


	51. P51 - Help the Sand

You look at the great outer walls surrounding the Sand Village...they look intact, which means that the Akatsuki had not yet made their move...but it could be as soon as tonight so you know you have to warn the others to be on guard...

You look around as you all follow Temari to the Kazekage's building.

A bunch of grim-faced Sand nin meet you at the entrance and you and the Konoha shinobi are made to wait in a rather plain room, while Temari takes care of a few things.

You shut your eyes and breathe deeply. You are nervous...very nervous...the outcome of the entire scenario would depend on your decisions.

"Kimiko-chan?" Naruto puts his hand on your shoulder, regarding you with mildly suspicious eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah..." You smile anxiously. "I'm fine..."

You feel like throwing up, you are that nervous.

Then Temari pokes her head into the room.

"Come with me." She instructs and you follow her into a more spacious room.

Your eyes widen a little bit when you see Kankuro and Baki standing in the back of the room.

You are soon joined by other Sand-nin and the last person to walk in and take a seat at a table situated between Kankuro and Baki, is the Kazekage himself...Gaara.

You are glad to see him unharmed, but being in the same room is still a little unnerving...it isn't that he scares you...he is just...a little intimidating.

"Kazekage-samma" Temari starts. "These are the shinobi Konoha sent...as well as the Hokage's informant...Kimiko-san please step forward."

Holy crap they want you to talk to them!

You step forward, forcing yourself to appear calm.

You bow out of respect to Gaara, "Kazekage-samma..."

"So...you are Kimiko-san..." Gaara remarks.

'Oh, God. Gaara's talking to me!' your inner otaku starts geeking out.

You nod.

"Temari has already explained the situation to us, but...we would like to hear it again from you personally."

"Of course, Kazekage-samma." You respond and explain once again about the two Akatsuki members, their intentions towards the Jinchuriki and their possible tactics to enter the village. You also make mention of the traitor, after scanning the room and making sure he is not present.

There are a few murmurs amongst the sand-nin.

"With all due respect, Kazekage-samma...can we trust the word of a mere...girl?" A sand-nin points at you.

Okay, that does make you a little angry...but you also have to admit that the guy has a point.

"Well, you have a choice." You say.

"You can choose to believe what I say, take the necessary precautions and your village and the Kazekage will be safe...OR..." You make sure to look around the room, your anxiety forgotten. "...you choose not to believe me, the Akatsuki attack, the village will lie in ruin and Gaara dies."

Silence.

"For all we know you could be luring us into a trap!" Another sand-nin glares at you for being so blunt.

"And how would telling you about the Akatsuki's intentions be a trap?!" You exclaim.

"You say one of our own is an Akatsuki agent, when perhaps it is you who is"

"Enough." Gaara silences the ninja.

It was amazing how that one word could have so much impact. He didn't even have to raise his voice.

"Naruto." He continues.

"Yes, Gaara?" Naruto steps forward a little bit.

"Do you trust this girl?" The Kazekage asks.

Naruto looks at you then turns back to Gaara, "I..." He hesitates a moment, and you start to sweat, just that one little lie was enough to instill such doubts in you...But to your luck, and relief, "I do trust her." He eventually finishes.

"Then I trust her as well..." Gaara focuses on you.

A look of surprise cross the sand-nins' faces.

"We shall do all that is necessary to deal with the threat to the village..." Gaara rises from his chair. "The traitor...do you know his name?"

You nod because you have a good memory for these things and you tell them.

"The traitor's name is...Yuura."

Baki is noticeably shocked.

"But...he has always been a loyal Sand-shinobi...why would he betray us?"

"Because he serves Sasori now..." You reply. "And...Before I continue, I need something to be done first..."

"Yes?" Gaara looks to you calmly.

"I need elder Chiyo to be present as well..." You say.

A general murmur of surprise arises.

"But why-"

"You know the connection she has with Sasori...you would just need to mention his name and I am sure she will consent." You say.

"How did you..." Baki trails off.

"Please. We don't have much time...for all we know, the attack could be tonight." A sense of urgency in your voice.

"Of course...I will bring her here." And with that Baki exits the room.

Half an hour of silence passes before Baki returns with a short elderly woman by his side as well as an elderly man...you figured he'd tag along as well.

Now before anything else could be said and done, Chiyo catches sight of Kakashi.

'Uh-oh.' You think. 'I know what's coming...'

"Konoha's White Fang!" She cries out. "I will have my revenge!" and she lunges at him.

Poor Kakashi is clearly a little confused by the situation.

Luckily, she is restrained long enough for her sibling to tell her that Kakashi isn't the White Fang even though he looks similar to him and she calms down.

You clear your throat and all eyes are on you.

"Uh...sorry to interrupt but time is of the essence and there is much that needs to be prepared."

"Yuura is Sasori's agent...he has already leaked information to him, and I'm not too clear on it myself, but he seems to have some kind of 'bond' with Sasori...what I am trying to say is, that Yuura must not suspect that you know anything about what is going to happen..."

"Yuura is patrolling, he does not even know of the Konoha shinobi's arrival." Baki explains.

"Then let's keep it that way..." You say. "Kazekage-samma."

"Yes?"

"You will call a meeting on the pretense of discussing the Chuunin exams. During the meeting village security needs to be brought up and Yuura will make mention of the Akatsuki organisation as information he learned from Jiraiya. Not only will Yuura tell you about the Akatsuki, but he will also tell you to increase the village security." You explain.

"And before you ask why he would do such a thing, it's because it is all part of the plan. He will be stationed at the entrance, so that the Akatsuki can pass through unhindered, without any warning..." You say.

You look around, "Eh...can I get some pen and paper in here? The next bit's best explained with some visual aids." You are supplied with what you asked for.

"Alright...Sasori will remain by the entrance, while Deidara the second member, will enter the village and abduct Gaara. That's their plan." You continue explaining Deidara's abilities.

"You must not get in contact with the explosive clay." You add while you do some sketches. "I know it's kinda rough but...here's what he looks like...sort of..." It wasn't your best Deidara drawing but it would do. "And this is the thing he intends to ride in on..." You point to another drawing as by now, you're at the desk and everyone crowds around you. "And he will target the village to lure his true target, Gaara out...and that is what cannot happen." You say.

"We have to stop them from entering the village altogether...but should he manage to do so...as hard as it might be, Gaara...Kazekage-samma...you must not under any circumstance engage in battle with him...you cannot win."

Gaara rises, you can tell he is not the least bit happy with what you just said.

"I am Kazekage, it is my duty to protect the village and its people."

You sigh, "I knew you were going to say that...well, at the very least, don't fight him alone."

"Moving on...Sasori." You glance at Chiyo. "Your grandson."

Chiyo is shocked by your statement.

"Who are you..." She mutters.

"Sasori uses puppets." You continue and you see Kankuro stir. "Don't even think of taking him on, Kankuro...you may be a Jounin but you are nowhere near a match for him."

"What makes Sasori so dangerous is his use of poison...and this is where you come in Sakura."

"Me?" She seems surprised.

"You need to make an antidote to this poison..." You scribble a list of reagents (because you have that good a memory) "And, you and Chiyo-san must fight him together..."

"What about me?" Kankuro is offended by the fact that you believed he wouldn't be able to take Sasori on.

"You might be able to help them out, but whatever team you assemble to take Sasori down, keep in mind that there will be a limited amount of antidotes and that the team must include Sakura and Chiyo-san."

"The way you speak..." Chiyo inches closer to you. "It is as if...you know what is going to happen..."

You clear your throat, "I have good sources...anyway, as for Sasori's puppets..." You embark on a lengthy explanation of his techniques the puppets he uses and the fact that he is a puppet himself, thus highlighting his very important weak point as well as additional sketches.

"And that..." You sigh. "Is all I can tell you..."

"We must make preparations immediately." Baki determines.

And that is exactly what happens.

The preparations are made, and the plan set into motion. Yuura suspects nothing and you may be able to prevent Gaara's kidnapping altogether.

Now you must make a decision for yourself...

  
Stay in the Sand Village? P53

Get involved in the Akatsuki battle? P54


	52. P52 - Aid the Akatsuki

You look at the great outer walls surrounding the Sand Village...they look intact, which means that the Akatsuki have not yet made their move...but it can be as soon as tonight...

You look around as you all follow Temari to the Kazekage's building.

A bunch of grim-faced Sand nin meet you at the entrance and you and the Konoha shinobi are made to wait in a rather plain room, while Temari takes care of a few things.

An icy calm settles around you...you are going to do this...you will tell them enough to gain their trust...but keep enough from them so you can go ahead with your own personal plan.

Then Temari pokes her head into the room.

"Come with me." She instructs and you follow her into a more spacious room.

Your eyes widen a little bit when you see Kankuro and Baki standing in the back of the room.

You are soon joined by other Sand-nin and the last person to walk in and take a seat at a table situated between Kankuro and Baki, is the Kazekage himself...Gaara.

You are glad to see him unharmed, but being in the same room was still a little unnerving...it wasn't that he scared you...he was just...a little intimidating.

"Kazekage-samma" Temari starts. "These are the shinobi Konoha sent...as well as the hokage's informant...Kimiko-san please step forward."

You step forward, forcing yourself to appear calm.

You bow out of respect to Gaara, "Kazekage-samma..."

"So...you are Kimiko-san..." Gaara remarks.

You nod.

"Temari has already explained the situation to us, but...we would like to hear it again from you personally."

"Of course, Kazekage-samma." You respond and explain once again about the two Akatsuki members, their intentions towards the Jinchuriki and their possible tactics to enter the village. You also make mention of the traitor, after scanning the room and making sure he is not present.

There are a few murmurs amongst the sand-nin.

"With all due respect, Kazekage-samma...can we trust the word of a mere...girl?" A sand-nin points at you.

Okay, that does make you a little angry...but you also have to admit that the guy has a point.

"Well, you have a choice." You say.

"You can choose to believe what I say, take the necessary precautions and your village and the Kazekage will be safe...OR..." You make sure to look around the room your anxiety forgotten. "...you choose not to believe me, the Akatsuki attack, the village will lie in ruin and Gaara dies."

Silence.

"For all we know you could be luring us into a trap!" Another sand-nin glares at you for being so blunt.

"And how would telling you about the Akatsuki's intentions be a trap?!" You exclaim.

"You say one of our own is an Akatsuki agent, when perhaps it is you who is"

"Enough." Gaara silences the ninja.

It is amazing how that one word can have so much impact. He doesn't even have to raise his voice.

"Naruto." He continues.

"Yes, Gaara?" Naruto steps forward a little bit.

"Do you trust this girl?" The Kazekage asks.

Naruto looks at you, and hesitates before he turns back to Gaara, "I trust her."

"Then I trust her as well..." Gaara focuses on you.

A look of surprise cross the sand-nins' faces.

You cant help but feel a tiny twinge of guilt considering your intention to betray them, and the fact that Naruto has given you another chance despite having lied to him before.

"We shall do all that is necessary to deal with the threat to the village..." Gaara rises from his chair. "The traitor...do you know his name?"

You nod because you have a good memory for these things and you tell them.

"The traitor's name is...Yuura."

Baki is noticeably shocked.

"But...he has always been a loyal Sand-shinobi...why would he betray us?"

"Because he serves Sasori now..." You reply. "Time is of the essence and there is much that needs to be prepared."

"Yuura is Sasori's agent...he has already leaked information to him, and I'm not too clear on it myself, but he seems to have some kind of 'bond' with Sasori...what I am trying to say is, that Yuura must not suspect that you know anything about what is going to happen..."

"Yuura is patrolling, he does not even know of the Konoha shinobi's arrival." Baki explains.

"Then let's keep it that way..." You say. "Kazekage-samma."

"Yes?"

"You will call a meeting on the pretense of discussing the Chuunin exams. During the meeting village security needs to be brought up and Yuura will make mention of the Akatsuki organisation as information he learned from Jiraiya. Not only will Yuura tell you about the Akatsuki, but he will also tell you to increase the village security." You explain.

"And before you ask why he would do such a thing, it's because it is all part of the plan. He will be stationed at the entrance, so that the Akatsuki can pass through unhindered, without any warning..." You say.

You embark on a lengthy explanation on some of their abilities, but not all, since you had decided that you wanted to join the Akatsuki.

"And that..." You sigh. "Is all I can tell you..."

"We must make preparations immediately." Baki determines.

And that is exactly what happens.

The preparations are made, and the plan set into motion.

Now you must make a decision for yourself...

Go with Gai's Team? P67

Go with Kakashi's Team? P68


	53. P53 - Stay in Sand

 

As much as you hate to admit it to yourself, you don't feel like you'd be a lot of help out there in the field. (Seriously, you've had like a few hours of 'training' over a course of two days? You may have potential, but heck, you wouldn't even be able to beat Konohamaru...he's not in this story and I hope you don't want him to be because he's way too young and that would be down right creepy) You go to see the two teams off instead.

Team 1 is comprised of Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, Chiyo, Kankuro and Temari while Team 2 is comprised of Gai, Lee, Neji and Tenten. Naruto spots you first, "Hey."

"Hey, Naruto-kun..." You smile nervously, "I came to wish you guys the best of luck."

"Don't worry...We'll take them out...and I won't let anything happen to Gaara..." Naruto declares with determination.

"Naruto is right, Kimiko-san! We will fight hard and win against our opponents!" Lee joins in, fire in his eyes.

"Well, I'll be waiting for your return...and I expect you to tell me what happens."

"Naruto, Lee...we have to go now." Kakashi says.

Naruto gives you one last appraising look, before he acknowledges you with a nod, and raises a hand in farewell before leaving with the other shinobi.

You watch them go until they're just specks in the distance and eventually disappear. It didn't matter how religious or non-religious you were before coming to the Naruto world, right now you are praying with all your might that they all return alive.

"You look concerned." A voice remarks behind you.

You turn around and see Baki observing you.

"The Akatsuki...are a force to be reckoned with..." You respond.

  
Attracted to Baki P31 Keeping in mind you are meant to be 16, making him 33...

  
Not attracted to Baki P32

 

 


	54. P54 - Join in Akatsuki fight

Okay, you have to admit you aren't exactly the most capable fighter...heck, at the moment you are probably the most pathetic one in existence, but you aren't just going to sit around worrying your ass off dammit!

You go to where you know the two teams are gathering.

Team 1 is comprised of Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, Chiyo, Kankuro and Temari while Team 2 is comprised of Gai, Lee, Neji and Tenten.

Naruto spots you first, "Hey."

"Hey, Naruto-kun." You greet him.

"Have you come to see us off?"

"Nope. I'm coming with you!" You proclaim.

The other shinobi stare at you.

"You have got to be kidding." Neji groans.

"Okay, I admit I won't be able to help out in the actual fighting..." You start.

"Which is all of it." Neji sighs.

"Will you let me finish?!" You snap at him. "But I can still help in case something...unexpected happens...like in case I accidentally forgot to mention something."

"You said you told us all there is to know!" Neji snaps back.

And by the way Naruto is frowning, he might agree with the Hyuuga, he certainly looks suspicious enough.

"Oh, go shove a kunai up your ass." You say bluntly.

For once Neji is speechless and so is everyone else for that matter...where the hell did you get the courage to mouth Neji off like that?

"Daamn..." Kankuro whistles, somewhat impressed.

"I'm pretty sure I told you everything but I want to be sure...I want to make sure that you're not caught off guard, so you all come back alive..." You continue.

"And before any of you say anything, I WON'T take 'no' for an answer...besides I'm not stupid, I'll stay well out of the way and as long as you don't pay any attention to me neither will the Akatsuki..."

"You realize...that what you want to do is very dangerous..." Kakashi explains.

"Do I look like I'm four? Of course, I know that...but there's something bigger at stake here, isn't there? You have to win this thing...and I wont change my mind." You finalize your decision.

The more mature ninja of the group hang their heads in defeat.

Lee seems to admire your guts, although Naruto still appears uncertain...

 

Go with Gai's Team? P67

Go with Kakashi's Team? P68


	55. P55 - Accept Kiba's offer

You accept Kiba's offer to take you home.

"Sure!" You agree.

"Alright, let's go!"

And the three of you set out (remember Akamaru's with you too).

"So, Kimiko...Akamaru's got this question..." Kiba smirks.

"Yeah?"

"He wants to know how a pretty girl like you came to work as an informant for Tsunade."

"Oh, really? Akamaru wants to know, huh?" You grin.

"Well, I admit, I'm kinda curious myself." Kiba chuckles, observing you from the corner of his eyes.

And your conversation continues in this sort of fashion until you get to your place.

You fumble with the keys for a second and then you...

Ask Kiba if you can hang out some more tomorrow? P57

Wish Kiba a good night P58


	56. P56 - Find your own way home

You decide that you'd rather find your own way there.

"That's okay." You respond. "Just give me some directions and I'll find my own way there."

"Alright." Kiba seems to be a little disappointed.

So, you get some directions and set out.

**1 hour later**

You sigh in frustration...more than an hour later, it is really dark and you are lost...

You are worried that you might have to spend the night outside somewhere when you bump into a tree.

"Ouch..." You murmur.

"Are you alright?"

You jump back, did the tree just talk? You squint and realize that what you had mistaken for a tree in the dark is a person.

"Are you alright?" He repeats.

"No." You sigh. "I'm lost..."

A flicker of light illuminates his face and you recognize...Asuma!

He finishes lighting his cigarette.

"Where are you trying to go?"

You tell him and being a nice guy he offers to take you there.

On the way you introduce yourself and explain your reason for being in Konoha.

Finally, you get there and...

Ask Asuma if he can show you around tomorrow? P60

Wish Asuma a good night? P59


	57. P57 - Hang out with Kiba

You decide that you want to hang out with Kiba some more.

"Hey, Kiba I was wondering if maybe we could...hang out some more tomorrow?" You ask a little shyly.

"Well, I was going to go do some training with Akamaru..."

You feel disappointed.

"But it'd be great if you could come..." He grins.

You smile. "I'd like that." "I could even teach you a thing or two..." He winks and you blush.

"Right, so see you tomorrow then. Good night and thanks for walking with me." You say.

"Night." And after you give Akamaru a quick pat on the head, they both bound off.

You sigh to yourself as you enter your apartment and take a quick look around...it isn't anything luxurious or anything...just nice...it has the basic furnishings, there is food n the fridge and there is a stack of clean clothes in the wardrobe.

You get ready for the night and flop onto the bed with the soft fluffy pillow and blanket. It wouldn't be hard to fall asleep at all...

The comfyness of the bed is a dangerous factor, putting you at risk of over-sleeping.

But lucky for you, you wake up early enough.

You wake up, hit the shower...etc., get dressed and spend extra time in front of the mirror making sure you look pretty.

Soon enough you hear a knock at the door.

A quick check in the mirror, then you run to the door and open it and yep there's a smirking Kiba waiting for you.

"Good morning!" You greet him, excited by the prospect of spending the day with him.

"Morning." Kiba responds a little less enthusiastically, as his eyes look you over, "Nice." He smirks.

You blush yet again, but then you're busy greeting Akamaru and he's busy greeting you, with the barking and the licking...etc.

Eventually, you set out to Kiba's preferred training grounds.

You watch a little while Kiba and Akamaru train and after about two hours, Kiba approaches you.

"So what do you think?" he smirks cockily.

"You move so fast...my eyes could barely keep up." You admit.

"You know...with a little bit of training...you could go pretty fast too."

"You think?"

"Yeah, you got a good body for it..." He winks at you.

"Come on, let's try something simple...like...target practice..." He takes your hand and leads you off to another spot.

"Here, toss these into that tree over there." He instructs you while handing you some Kunai.

Now, you'd tried your hand at archery and darts, heck you'd even handled a paintball gun a couple of times and you could aim reasonably well with those and get your target but...what was the proper way to throw a kunai?

You are clutching one in your hand nervously when Kiba reaches around to grasp your hands from behind you.

"Relax..." He whispers into your ear as he guides your hands into the correct way of holding a kunai.

He continues to guide you through the necessary motions and you go with it...until his hands slide down to your hips to 'guide' you into the right stance and it gets a little too much for you.

"Ah, maybe I can do this later sometime." You laugh nervously as you step away from him.

"Okay...I can show you how to mold chakra if you like?" Kiba offers getting the hint.

Okay, so you and him spend some time doing that and you're quite excited when you finally manage to do that, he even spends a little time teaching you some taijutsu...you knew some basic self-defense though that didn't end up helping out too much.

Eventually the two of you take a break, Akamaru lying between you.

"Thanks for spending time with me Kiba..." You smile.

"No worries...I had a good time, right Akamaru?"

Akamaru barks in response.

"I was wondering..." You start.

"Wanna come again tomorrow?" Kiba asks.

"Sure!" You instantly agree.

So you spend the next few days hanging out with Kiba, and even though you've only known each other for a few days, you become friends fast and he continues teaching you a couple of things and even goes as far as saying that if you kept at training you could potentially be a decent ninja.

You are having lunch with him at the Ichiraku Ramen bar when a ninja approaches you.

"Kimiko-san?"

You turn to look at him, "Yes?"

"You are to report to the Hokage's office..."

You gulp, "I'm not in trouble am I?"

He shakes his head, "I think not, I was told to tell you that the team of shinobi who were sent on a mission to the Village hidden in the Sand have returned."

You jump up from your stool, "I'll go there at once."

"Kimiko?" Kiba peeks over at you.

"Naruto and the others are back from their mission." You tell him and he instantly offers to go with you.

You arrive at Tsunade's within minutes (because of Kiba's teaching, you're a little quicker on your feet now)

You barge into the room without knocking, anxious to know the outcome of the mission, while Kiba and Akamaru hang back.

The shinobi (Kakashi, Gai, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Sakura and Naruto in case you forgot, Temari stayed in her village), Tsunade and Shizune turn to stare at you.

"You're alright!" You cry out and giving in to the otaku within you, you give Naruto a big hug.

Naruto laughs nervously, "Eh...Kimiko-chan..."

"Oh, sorry." You mumble and quickly step back. "I'm just glad you're okay..."

"Uh, the rest of us are okay too." Lee remarks.

"I'm glad about that too." You smile, then your face is serious. "The mission...was it..."

"A success!" Naruto grins broadly at you and Lee flashes a thumbs up.

You feel an overwhelming surge of happiness and relief, "God, I could kiss you all!" then realize you said that out-loud...very loud...

The two girls just raise their eyebrows, the senseis smile, but the three younger boys...well, let's just say they're looking at you kind of expectantly...even Neji.

You can feel the heat rise in your face, "Eh...I mean...uh..."

Tsunade clears her throat. "Yes, the mission to the Sand Village was a success..."

Out of courtesy, you are then informed of what had transpired.

It isn't too different from what had really happened...except that Chiyo never had to sacrifice her life and that Kankuro had never been poisoned.

"Gaara's alright..." you sigh. "I'm glad..."

Tsunade then dismisses Gai and his team plus Kakashi.

You know what is coming.

"We received some information from one of the Akatsuki members it seems..."

You notice Sakura's facial expression change.

"One of the members of Akatsuki claimed that he has an agent working for Orochimaru...and informed us of the day and place where he was meant to meet him..."

Naruto tenses and glances at you.

(A/N: Yes, I am changing things around a bit, but it was going to happen eventually so deal with it)

Tsunade's gaze rests on you, "Do you have any information on the matter?"

You know that she is basically asking if you know what is going to happen and you nod.

"Naruto and Sakura, go wait outside please." Tsunade orders.

It looks like they're both about to object but Shizune ushers them out.

So, the two of you talk and you tell her what you know and what's going to happen.

Tsunade sighs, "So, what you are saying is that even with the new team I had in mind...the attempt to retrieve Sasuke will fail?"

"Yes." You respond carefully. "But, you should still send them out as you planned and tell them nothing."

"What?!"

"The experience..." You start. "Is a necessary one...for all of them...while the mission will fail...they need this experience to be prepared for what's going to be coming next..."

"And that would be?"

"Another Akatsuki attack..." You reply.

So, you end up talking some more, this time telling her of the next two Akatsuki members likely to cross their paths, Hidan and Kakuzu.

Eventually, when Tsunade feels she has milked sufficient information from you, she calls the two impatiently waiting ninja in.

She explains to them that she will be forming a new team with the two of them and...On cue, Sai and Yamato walk in.

'Here's trouble...' you think to yourself when Sai enters with his fake smile, eyes observing first Naruto then Sakura and then briefly on you.

"YOU!!!" Naruto points an accusing finger at Sai.

Tsunade directs a questioning look at Sakura, "We...had a little run in earlier in the village..."

"You attacked me!" Naruto yells.

You sigh...knowing once again what is to follow.

"Oh that...yeah, sorry about that, I just wanted to gauge my new team member's abilities..." Sai continues smiling his fake little smile. "I wanted to know how much looking after the little prick with no balls would need."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!!!" Naruto yells whilst being restrained by Sakura. "Naruto, he's our new team mate so calm down!!!"

"...Not that he's being nice..." Sakura adds flatly.

Sai is still smiling, "I like you...friendly crone."

Now Sakura was being restrained. "YOU WHAT?!"

"I am Yamato, I'll be taking Kakashi's place as the head of the team...and now introduce yourselves." Yamato orders.

"Uzumaki Naruto." The blonde growls while looking at Sai.

"Haruno Sakura." The kunoichi says whilst glaring at the smiling Anbu member.

"My name is Sai."

Before anyone else can say anything, Sai turns to you, still wearing that fake smile of his.

"And who are you?"

'Keep cool.' You think to yourself. 'Remember...the guy had a tough past and just doesn't understand how he's supposed to behave...'

"Kimiko." You respond flatly and you might have been glaring too.

"My, so cold..." He remarks. "I guess you're what they call a frigid bitch."

You return his fake smile with a fake smile of your own.

"Hey, Sai...I got a question..."

"Yes?"

"Can I borrow your face for a few days while my ass is on vacation?"

(From the Braincandy Insults Collection)

Sai doesn't answer but maintains his smile.

Naruto and Sakura are trying not to laugh and you're glad that you put them in a better mood.

Tsunade clears her throat, "This is Kimiko-san." She explains to the other two. "She is one of my informants."

The two start to regard you with a little more curiosity now.

"I leave the decision to you...you can go with the team if you wish to advise them or...you can once again stay here in Konoha."

  
Stay and spend more time with Kiba? P137

Hang with new team? P78


	58. P58 - Wish Kiba a good night

You aren't really up to spending any more time with Kiba.

"Well, have a good night, Kiba and thank you for escorting me."

"Yeah okay...Night." And he leaves looking a little disappointed along with Akamaru.

You sigh to yourself as you enter your apartment and take a quick look around...it isn't anything luxurious or anything...just nice...it has the basic furnishings, there is food n the fridge and there is a stack of clean clothes in the wardrobe.

You get ready for the night and flop onto the bed with the soft fluffy pillow and blanket. It wouldn't be hard to fall asleep at all...

And so you spend the next few days hanging out in Konoha, wandering around, looking at stuff...generally not doing too much. You are having lunch at the Ichiraku Ramen bar when a ninja approaches you. (Come on, you're in the world of Naruto you gotta visit Ichiraku at least once)

"Kimiko-san?"

You turn to look at him, "Yes?"

"You are to report to the Hokage's office..."

You gulp, "I'm not in trouble am I?"

He shakes his head, "I think not, I was told to tell you that the team of shinobi who were sent on a mission to the Village hidden in the Sand have returned."

You jump up from your stool, "I'll go there at once."

You barge into the room without knocking, anxious to know the outcome of the mission.

The shinobi (Kakashi, Gai, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Sakura and Naruto in case you forgot, Temari stayed in her village), Tsunade and Shizune turn to stare at you.

"You're alright!" You cry out and giving in to the otaku within you, you give Naruto a big hug.

Naruto laughs nervously, "Eh...Kimiko-chan..."

"Oh, sorry." You mumble and quickly step back. "I'm just glad you're okay..."

"Uh, the rest of us are okay too." Lee remarks.

"I'm glad about that too." You smile, then your face is serious. "The mission...was it..."

"A success!" Naruto grins broadly at you and Lee flashes a thumbs up.

You feel an overwhelming surge of happiness and relief, "God, I could kiss you all!" then realize you said that out-loud...very loud...

The two girls just raise their eyebrows, the senseis smile, but the three younger boys...well, let's just say they're looking at you kind of expectantly...even Neji.

You can feel the heat rise in your face, "Eh...I mean...uh..."

Tsunade clears her throat. "Yes, the mission to the Sand Village was a success..."

Out of courtesy, you are then informed of what had transpired.

It isn't too different from what had really happened...except that Chiyo never had to sacrifice her life and that Kankuro had never been poisoned.

"Gaara's alright..." you sigh. "I'm glad..."

Tsunade then dismisses Gai and his team plus Kakashi.

You know what is coming.

"We received some information from one of the Akatsuki members it seems..."

You notice Sakura's facial expression change.

"One of the members of Akatsuki claimed that he has an agent working for Orochimaru...and informed us of the day and place where he was meant to meet him..."

Naruto tenses and glances at you.

(A/N: Yes, I am changing things around a bit, but it was going to happen eventually so deal with it)

Tsunade's gaze rests on you, "Do you have any information on the matter?"

You know that she is basically asking if you know what is going to happen and you nod.

"Naruto and Sakura, go wait outside please." Tsunade orders.

It looks like they're both about to object but Shizune ushers them out.

So, the two of you talk and you tell her what you know and what's going to happen.

Tsunade sighs, "So, what you are saying is that even with the new team I had in mind...the attempt to retrieve Sasuke will fail?"

"Yes." You respond carefully. "But, you should still send them out as you planned and tell them nothing."

"What?!"

"The experience..." You start. "Is a necessary one...for all of them...while the mission will fail...they need this experience to be prepared for what's going to be coming next..."

"And that would be?"

"Another Akatsuki attack..." You reply.

So, you end up talking some more, this time telling her of the next two Akatsuki members likely to cross their paths, Hidan and Kakuzu.

Eventually, when Tsunade feels she has milked sufficient information from you, she calls the two impatiently waiting ninja in.

She explains to them that she will be forming a new team with the two of them and...On cue, Sai and Yamato walk in.

'Here's trouble...' you think to yourself when Sai enters with his fake smile, eyes observing first Naruto then Sakura and then briefly on you.

"YOU!!!" Naruto points an accusing finger at Sai.

Tsunade directs a questioning look at Sakura, "We...had a little run in earlier in the village..."

"You attacked me!" Naruto yells.

You sigh...knowing once again what is to follow.

"Oh that...yeah, sorry about that, I just wanted to gauge my new team member's abilities..." Sai continues smiling his fake little smile. "I wanted to know how much looking after the little prick with no balls would need."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!!!" Naruto yells whilst being restrained by Sakura. "Naruto, he's our new team mate so calm down!!!"

"...Not that he's being nice..." Sakura adds flatly.

Sai is still smiling, "I like you...friendly crone."

Now Sakura was being restrained. "YOU WHAT?!"

"I am Yamato, I'll be taking Kakashi's place as the head of the team...and now introduce yourselves." Yamato orders.

"Uzumaki Naruto." The blonde growls while looking at Sai.

"Haruno Sakura." The kunoichi says whilst glaring at the smiling Anbu member.

"My name is Sai."

Before anyone else can say anything, Sai turns to you, still wearing that fake smile of his.

"And who are you?"

'Keep cool.' You think to yourself. 'Remember...the guy had a tough past and just doesn't understand how he's supposed to behave...'

"Kimiko." You respond flatly and you might have been glaring too.

"My, so cold..." He remarks. "I guess you're what they call a frigid bitch."

You return his fake smile with a fake smile of your own.

"Hey, Sai...I got a question..."

"Yes?"

"Can I borrow your face for a few days while my ass is on vacation?"

(From the Braincandy Insults Collection)

Sai doesn't answer but maintains his smile.

Naruto and Sakura are trying not to laugh and you're glad that you put them in a better mood.

Tsunade clears her throat, "This is Kimiko-san." She explains to the other two. "She is one of my informants."

The two start to regard you with a little more curiosity now.

"I leave the decision to you...you can go with the team if you wish to advise them or...you can once again stay here in Konoha."

Stay and spend more time doing your own thing in Konoha? P80

Hang out with the new team P79


	59. P59 - Asuma good night

You arent really up to spending any more time with Asuma.

"Well, have a good night, Asuma-san and thank you for escorting me."

"Your welcome." And he leaves.

You sigh to yourself as you enter your apartment and take a quick look around...it wasn't anything luxurious...just nice...it has the basic furnishings, there is food n the fridge, and there is a stack of clean clothes in the wardrobe.

You get ready for the night and flop onto the bed with the soft fluffy pillow and blanket. It won't be hard to fall asleep at all...

And so you spend the next few days hanging out in Konoha, wandering around, looking at stuff...generally not doing too much.

You are having lunch at the Ichiraku Ramen bar when a ninja approaches you. (Come on, you're in the world of Naruto you gotta visit Ichiraku at least once)

"Kimiko-san?"

You turn to look at him, "Yes?"

"You are to report to the Hokage's office..."

You gulp, "I'm not in trouble am I?"

He shakes his head, "I think not, I was told to tell you that the team of shinobi who were sent on a mission to the Village hidden in the Sand have returned."

You jump up from your stool, "I'll go there at once."

You eventually arrive at Tsunade's.

You barge into the room without knocking, anxious to know the outcome of the mission.

The shinobi (Kakashi, Gai, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Sakura and Naruto in case you forgot, Temari stayed in her village), Tsunade and Shizune turn to stare at you.

"You're alright!" You cry out and giving in to the otaku within you, you give Naruto a big hug.

Naruto laughs nervously, "Eh...Kimiko-chan..."

"Oh, sorry." You mumble and quickly step back. "I'm just glad you're okay..."

"Uh, the rest of us are okay too." Lee remarks.

"I'm glad about that too." You smile, then your face is serious. "The mission...was it..."

"A success!" Naruto grins broadly at you and Lee flashes a thumbs up.

You feel an overwhelming surge of happiness and relief, "God, I could kiss you all!" then realize you said that out-loud...very loud... The two girls just raise their eyebrows, the senseis smile, but the three younger boys...well, let's just say they're looking at you kind of expectantly...even Neji.

You can feel the heat rise in your face, "Eh...I mean...uh..."

Tsunade clears her throat. "Yes, the mission to the Sand Village was a success..."

Out of courtesy, you are then informed of what had transpired.

It wasn't too different from what had really happened...except that Chiyo never had to sacrifice her life and that Kankuro had never been poisoned.

"Gaara's alright..." you sigh. "I'm glad..."

Tsunade then dismisses Gai and his team plus Kakashi.

You knew what is coming.

"We received some information from one of the Akatsuki members it seems..."

You notice Sakura's facial expression change.

"One of the members of Akatsuki claimed that he has an agent working for Orochimaru...and informed us of the day and place where he was meant to meet him..."

Naruto tenses and glances at you.

(A/N: Yes, I am changing things around a bit, but it was going to happen eventually so deal with it)

Tsunade's gaze rests on you, "Do you have any information on the matter?"

You know that she is basically asking if you know what is going to happen and you nod.

"Naruto and Sakura, go wait outside please." Tsunade orders.

It looks like they're both about to object but Shizune ushers them out.

So, the two of you talk and you tell her what you know and what's going to happen.

Tsunade sighs, "So, what you are saying is that even with the new team I had in mind...the attempt to retrieve Sasuke will fail?"

"Yes." You respond carefully. "But, you should still send them out as you planned and tell them nothing."

"What?!"

"The experience..." You start. "Is a necessary one...for all of them...while the mission will fail...they need this experience to be prepared for what's going to be coming next..."

"And that would be?"

"Another Akatsuki attack..." You reply.

So, you end up talking some more, this time telling her of the next two Akatsuki members likely to cross their paths, Hidan and Kakuzu.

Eventually, when Tsunade feels she has milked sufficient information from you, she calls the two impatiently waiting ninja in.

She explains to them that she will be forming a new team with the two of them and...On cue, Sai and Yamato walk in.

'Here's trouble...' you think to yourself when Sai enters with his fake smile, eyes observing first Naruto then Sakura and then briefly you.

"YOU!!!" Naruto points an accusing finger at Sai.

Tsunade directs a questioning look at Sakura, "We...had a little run in earlier in the village..."

"You attacked me!" Naruto yells.

You sigh...knowing what is going to come.

"Oh that...yeah, sorry about that, I just wanted to gauge my new team member's abilities..." Sai continues smiling his fake little smile. "I wanted to know how much looking after the little prick with no balls would need."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!!!" Naruto yells whilst being restrained by Sakura. "Naruto, he's our new team mate so calm down!!!"

"...Not that he's being nice..." Sakura adds flatly.

Sai is still smiling, "I like you...friendly crone."

Now Sakura was being restrained. "YOU WHAT?!"

"I am Yamato, I'll be taking Kakashi's place as the head of the team...and now introduce yourselves." Yamato orders.

"Uzumaki Naruto." The blonde growls while looking at Sai.

"Haruno Sakura." The kunoichi says whilst glaring at the smiling Anbu member.

"My name is Sai."

Before anyone else can say anything, Sai turns to you, still wearing that fake smile of his.

"And who are you?"

'Keep cool.' You think to yourself. 'Remember...the guy had a tough past and just doesn't understand how he's supposed to behave...'

"Kimiko." You respond flatly and you might have been glaring too.

"My, so cold..." He remarks. "I guess you're what they call a frigid bitch."

You return his fake smile with a fake smile of your own.

"Hey, Sai...I got a question..."

"Yes?"

"Can I borrow your face for a few days while my ass is on vacation?"

(From the Braincandy Insults Collection)

Sai doesn't answer but maintains his smile.

Naruto and Sakura are trying not to laugh and you're glad that you put them in a better mood.

Tsunade clears her throat, "This is Kimiko-san." She explains to the other two. "She is one of my informants."

The two start to regard you with a little more curiosity now.

"I leave the decision to you...you can go with the team if you wish to advise them or...you can once again stay here in Konoha."

Stay and spend more time doing your own thing in Konoha? P80

Hang out with the new team P79


	60. P60 - Ask Asuma Around

You want to spend more time with Asuma so you decide to ask him to.

"Ah, Asuma-san...I know you might be busy...but I would like it very much if you could show me around tomorrow?" You look at him hopefully.

Asuma exhales a puff of smoke, "Alright."

"Thank you." You smile.

Asuma puts his cigarette out, "Alright then, I'll stop by here tomorrow to pick you up and make sure you don't get lost."

"Thank you, so much Asuma-san!" You smile sweetly at him. "Have a good night."

"You too." He replies before leaving.

You sigh to yourself as you enter your apartment and take a quick look around...it isn't anything luxurious or anything...just nice...it has the basic furnishings, there is food n the fridge and there is a stack of clean clothes in the wardrobe.

You get ready for the night and flop onto the bed with the soft fluffy pillow and blanket. It wouldn't be hard to fall asleep at all...

The comfyness of the bed is a dangerous factor, putting you at risk of over-sleeping.

But lucky for you, you wake up early enough.

You wake up, hit the shower...etc., get dressed and spend extra time in front of the mirror making sure you look pretty.

Soon enough you hear a knock at the door.

You don't hesitate in opening it and sure enough you've got Asuma at your door.

"Good morning!" You smile cheerfully.

"Good morning, Kimiko-san." Asuma replies, smoking already.

"Ah, I was also hoping that you could tell me about yourself and how you...you know got that bounty?" You ask.

That seemed to have gotten his interest, "Sure."

So you two walk through Konoha while he goes on about himself back in the day while you listen intently also asking you questions about yourself that you carefully answer.

He was just telling you about a particularly exciting mission he had once carried out when you are interrupted.

"Asuma-sensei?"

You turn around and find Ino staring at you.

"Oh, Ino it's you. Kimiko-san this is one of my student's Ino."

"Hi!" You smile at her.

"Asuma-sensei, you were supposed to meet us today." She responds a little annoyed.

"Oh, right." He laughs nervously.

"...You're not going to start acting like Kakashi-sensei are you?"

"No, no, no...Kimiko-san I have to go meet my team but perhaps you would like to come and meet them." He offers and you nod vigorously.

So you go along and he introduces you...the others are wondering what their sensei's doing hanging out with a young girl, until you explain who you are, what you do and that he was just being nice and offered to be your guide.

"Technically, you asked." He corrects you.

"Well, yeah...but there wasn't anyone else I could have asked at the time..." You respond.

You watch them all train for a little while and they even teach you a few things and at the end of the day you approach Asuma again.

"Asuma-san...I don't really know anyone else here in Konoha...I was wondering if I could..." You start.

"Spend your time with me and my team? No problem." He replies lighting a cigarette.

And so you spend the next few days hanging out with Asuma and his team (occasionally without the other three) and even though you've only known each other for a few days, you rapidly connect and become friends.

You are having lunch with Asuma (the other three are busy doing their own thing somewhere) at the Ichiraku Ramen bar when a ninja approaches you.

"Kimiko-san?"

You turn to look at him, "Yes?"

"You are to report to the Hokage's office..."

You gulp, "I'm not in trouble am I?"

He shakes his head, "I think not, I was told to tell you that the team of shinobi who were sent on a mission to the Village hidden in the Sand have returned."

You jump up from your stool, "I'll go there at once."

"Kimiko?" Asuma peeks over at you.

"Naruto and the others are back from their mission." You tell him and he instantly offers to go with you.

You arrive at Tsunade's within minutes (because Asuma's been teaching you a few things too).

You barge into the room without knocking, anxious to know the outcome of the mission, while Asuma hangs back.

The shinobi (Kakashi, Gai, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Sakura and Naruto in case you forgot, Temari stayed in her village), Tsunade and Shizune turn to stare at you.

"You're alright!" You cry out and giving in to the otaku within you, you give Naruto a big hug.

Naruto laughs nervously, "Eh...Kimiko-chan..."

"Oh, sorry." You mumble and quickly step back. "I'm just glad you're okay..."

"Uh, the rest of us are okay too." Lee remarks.

"I'm glad about that too." You smile, then your face is serious. "The mission...was it..."

"A success!" Naruto grins broadly at you and Lee flashes a thumbs up.

You feel an overwhelming surge of happiness and relief, "God, I could kiss you all!" then realize you said that out-loud...very loud...

The two girls just raise their eyebrows, the senseis smile, but the three younger boys...well, let's just say they're looking at you kind of expectantly...even Neji.

You can feel the heat rise in your face, "Eh...I mean...uh..."

Tsunade clears her throat. "Yes, the mission to the Sand Village was a success..."

Out of courtesy, you are then informed of what had transpired.

It isn't too different from what had really happened...except that Chiyo never had to sacrifice her life and that Kankuro had never been poisoned.

"Gaara's alright..." you sigh. "I'm glad..."

Tsunade then dismisses Gai and his team plus Kakashi.

You know what is coming.

"We received some information from one of the Akatsuki members it seems..."

You notice Sakura's facial expression change.

"One of the members of Akatsuki claimed that he has an agent working for Orochimaru...and informed us of the day and place where he was meant to meet him..."

Naruto tenses and glances at you.

(A/N: Yes, I am changing things around a bit, but it was going to happen eventually so deal with it)

Tsunade's gaze rests on you, "Do you have any information on the matter?"

You know that she is basically asking if you know what is going to happen and you nod.

"Naruto and Sakura, go wait outside please." Tsunade orders.

It looks like they're both about to object but Shizune ushers them out.

So, the two of you talk and you tell her what you know and what's going to happen.

Tsunade sighs, "So, what you are saying is that even with the new team I had in mind...the attempt to retrieve Sasuke will fail?"

"Yes." You respond carefully. "But, you should still send them out as you planned and tell them nothing."

"What?!"

"The experience..." You start. "Is a necessary one...for all of them...while the mission will fail...they need this experience to be prepared for what's going to be coming next..."

"And that would be?"

"Another Akatsuki attack..." You reply.

So, you end up talking some more, this time telling her of the next two Akatsuki members likely to cross their paths, Hidan and Kakuzu.

Eventually, when Tsunade feels she has milked sufficient information from you, she calls the two impatiently waiting ninja in.

She explains to them that she will be forming a new team with the two of them and...On cue, Sai and Yamato walk in.

'Here's trouble...' you think to yourself when Sai enters with his fake smile, eyes observing first Naruto then Sakura and then briefly on you.

"YOU!!!" Naruto points an accusing finger at Sai.

Tsunade directs a questioning look at Sakura, "We...had a little run in earlier in the village..."

"You attacked me!" Naruto yells.

You sigh...knowing once again what is to follow.

"Oh that...yeah, sorry about that, I just wanted to gauge my new team member's abilities..." Sai continues smiling his fake little smile. "I wanted to know how much looking after the little prick with no balls would need."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!!!" Naruto yells whilst being restrained by Sakura. "Naruto, he's our new team mate so calm down!!!"

"...Not that he's being nice..." Sakura adds flatly.

Sai is still smiling, "I like you...friendly crone."

Now Sakura was being restrained. "YOU WHAT?!"

"I am Yamato, I'll be taking Kakashi's place as the head of the team...and now introduce yourselves." Yamato orders.

"Uzumaki Naruto." The blonde growls while looking at Sai.

"Haruno Sakura." The kunoichi says whilst glaring at the smiling Anbu member.

"My name is Sai."

Before anyone else can say anything, Sai turns to you, still wearing that fake smile of his.

"And who are you?"

'Keep cool.' You think to yourself. 'Remember...the guy had a tough past and just doesn't understand how he's supposed to behave...'

"Kimiko." You respond flatly and you might have been glaring too.

"My, so cold..." He remarks. "I guess you're what they call a frigid bitch."

You return his fake smile with a fake smile of your own.

"Hey, Sai...I got a question..."

"Yes?"

"Can I borrow your face for a few days while my ass is on vacation?"

(From the Braincandy Insults Collection)

Sai doesn't answer but maintains his smile.

Naruto and Sakura are trying not to laugh and you're glad that you put them in a better mood.

Tsunade clears her throat, "This is Kimiko-san." She explains to the other two. "She is one of my informants."

The two start to regard you with a little more curiosity now.

"I leave the decision to you...you can go with the team if you wish to advise them or...you can once again stay here in Konoha."

Stay and spend more time with Asuma? P77

Hang with new team? P78


	61. P61 - Ask Iruka around

You want to spend more time with Iruka so you decide to ask him to.

"Ah, Iruka-san...I know you might be busy, but I learned so much from you today...I would like it very much if I could...come to the academy again tomorrow and we could talk some more?" You look at him hopefully.

Iruka chuckles and scratches the back of his head, "I don't see why not Kimiko-san. I have a few classes tomorrow...but, if you promise to be good, I think I'll let you sit in and observe them...if you're interested enough."

"Oh, that would be great!" You exclaim and clap your hands together in excitement.

Iruka chuckles again, "Alright then, I'll stop by here tomorrow to pick you up and make sure you don't get lost."

"Thank you, so much Iruka-san!" You smile sweetly at him. "Have a good night."

"You too." He replies before leaving.

You sigh to yourself as you enter your apartment and take a quick look around...it isn't anything luxurious or anything...just nice...it has the basic furnishings, there is food n the fridge and there is a stack of clean clothes in the wardrobe.

You get ready for the night and flop onto the bed with the soft fluffy pillow and blanket. It wouldn't be hard to fall asleep at all...

The comfyness of the bed is a dangerous factor, putting you at risk of over-sleeping.

But lucky for you, you wake up early enough.

You wake up, hit the shower...etc., get dressed and spend extra time in front of the mirror making sure you look pretty.

Soon enough you hear a knock at the door.

You don't hesitate in opening it and sure enough you've got Iruka at your door.

"Good morning!" You smile cheerfully.

"Good morning, you look...well-rested, Kimiko-san." Iruka chuckles.

"Uh...thanks?" You reply a little confused. "Did I look tired yesterday?"

"No no no...That's not what I meant." Iruka laughs, "It would be more appropriate to say that you look...nice today...not meaning that you didn't look nice yesterday but-"

"I think I get the point." You giggle interrupting him.

"Right...shall we?"

And you walk to the academy together.

You sit in on his first class, excited.

The students who walk in look at you with mild interest.

The class barely started when one kid's hand shoots into the air.

"Yes?" Iruka acknowledges him.

"Iruka-sensei, who's the lady in the corner there?"

"Ah, don't worry about her, that's Kimiko-san, she works for the hokage and wants to see how I teach classes." Iruka explains to them.

"Is she Iruka-sensei's girlfriend?" A little girl asks.

"Iruka-sensei has a girlfriend?!" A student who hadn't really been paying attention exclaims.

"She's his girlfriend then?" says another.

And pretty soon the whole class is buzzing with it, much to Iruka's dismay.

You just sit in your corner blushing slightly.

"Quiet!" Iruka yells, his face slightly flushed then he clears his throat as the class falls silent. "Hana-san and I are not girlfriend and boyfriend, I only met her yesterday...right, Kimiko-san?"

"Ah, yes." You nod in agreement still blushing slightly.

"Bet you wish she was your girlfriend." Someone remarks from the back, resulting in laughter from the rest of the class.

Iruka sighs and eventually gets his class under control.

You sit through a few more classes and then join Iruka on his lunchbreak.

"Eh...sorry about the kids." He sighs.

"No problem." You giggle. "I was actually going to apologize for my being there causing such a stir..."

"Don't be." Iruka smiles at you. "It was a little nice having some company."

"Don't the students count as company?"

"Yes, but I mean, well nice to have some more mature company..." He chuckles.

"W-Would you mind having some more company in the next few days?" You ask hesitantly.

Iruka scratches his head, "I don't think so...I don't mind that is." He hastily adds.

You smile at him, "Great."

And so you spend the next few days hanging out with Iruka and even though you've only known each other for a few days, you rapidly connect and become friends.

You are having lunch with him at the Ichiraku Ramen bar when a ninja approaches you.

"Kimiko-san?"

You turn to look at him, "Yes?"

"You are to report to the Hokage's office..."

You gulp, "I'm not in trouble am I?"

He shakes his head, "I think not, I was told to tell you that the team of shinobi who were sent on a mission to the Village hidden in the Sand have returned."

You jump up from your stool, "I'll go there at once."

"Kimiko?" Iruka peeks over at you.

"Naruto and the others are back from their mission." You tell him and he instantly offers to go with you.

You arrive at Tsunade's within minutes (because Iruka's been teaching you a few things too).

You barge into the room without knocking, anxious to know the outcome of the mission, while Iruka hangs back.

The shinobi (Kakashi, Gai, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Sakura and Naruto in case you forgot, Temari stayed in her village), Tsunade and Shizune turn to stare at you.

"You're alright!" You cry out and giving in to the otaku within you, you give Naruto a big hug.

Naruto laughs nervously, "Eh...Kimiko-chan..."

"Oh, sorry." You mumble and quickly step back. "I'm just glad you're okay..."

"Uh, the rest of us are okay too." Lee remarks.

"I'm glad about that too." You smile, then your face is serious. "The mission...was it..."

"A success!" Naruto grins broadly at you and Lee flashes a thumbs up.

You feel an overwhelming surge of happiness and relief, "God, I could kiss you all!" then realize you said that out-loud...very loud...

The two girls just raise their eyebrows, the senseis smile, but the three younger boys...well, let's just say they're looking at you kind of expectantly...even Neji.

You can feel the heat rise in your face, "Eh...I mean...uh..."

Tsunade clears her throat. "Yes, the mission to the Sand Village was a success..."

Out of courtesy, you are then informed of what had transpired.

It isn't too different from what had really happened...except that Chiyo never had to sacrifice her life and that Kankuro had never been poisoned.

"Gaara's alright..." you sigh. "I'm glad..."

Tsunade then dismisses Gai and his team plus Kakashi.

You know what is coming.

"We received some information from one of the Akatsuki members it seems..."

You notice Sakura's facial expression change.

"One of the members of Akatsuki claimed that he has an agent working for Orochimaru...and informed us of the day and place where he was meant to meet him..."

Naruto tenses and glances at you.

(A/N: Yes, I am changing things around a bit, but it was going to happen eventually so deal with it)

Tsunade's gaze rests on you, "Do you have any information on the matter?"

You know that she is basically asking if you know what is going to happen and you nod.

"Naruto and Sakura, go wait outside please." Tsunade orders.

It looks like they're both about to object but Shizune ushers them out.

So, the two of you talk and you tell her what you know and what's going to happen.

Tsunade sighs, "So, what you are saying is that even with the new team I had in mind...the attempt to retrieve Sasuke will fail?"

"Yes." You respond carefully. "But, you should still send them out as you planned and tell them nothing."

"What?!"

"The experience..." You start. "Is a necessary one...for all of them...while the mission will fail...they need this experience to be prepared for what's going to be coming next..."

"And that would be?"

"Another Akatsuki attack..." You reply.

So, you end up talking some more, this time telling her of the next two Akatsuki members likely to cross their paths, Hidan and Kakuzu.

Eventually, when Tsunade feels she has milked sufficient information from you, she calls the two impatiently waiting ninja in.

She explains to them that she will be forming a new team with the two of them and...On cue, Sai and Yamato walk in.

'Here's trouble...' you think to yourself when Sai enters with his fake smile, eyes observing first Naruto then Sakura and then briefly on you.

"YOU!!!" Naruto points an accusing finger at Sai.

Tsunade directs a questioning look at Sakura, "We...had a little run in earlier in the village..."

"You attacked me!" Naruto yells.

You sigh...knowing once again what is to follow.

"Oh that...yeah, sorry about that, I just wanted to gauge my new team member's abilities..." Sai continues smiling his fake little smile. "I wanted to know how much looking after the little prick with no balls would need."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!!!" Naruto yells whilst being restrained by Sakura. "Naruto, he's our new team mate so calm down!!!"

"...Not that he's being nice..." Sakura adds flatly.

Sai is still smiling, "I like you...friendly crone."

Now Sakura was being restrained. "YOU WHAT?!"

"I am Yamato, I'll be taking Kakashi's place as the head of the team...and now introduce yourselves." Yamato orders.

"Uzumaki Naruto." The blonde growls while looking at Sai.

"Haruno Sakura." The kunoichi says whilst glaring at the smiling Anbu member.

"My name is Sai."

Before anyone else can say anything, Sai turns to you, still wearing that fake smile of his.

"And who are you?"

'Keep cool.' You think to yourself. 'Remember...the guy had a tough past and just doesn't understand how he's supposed to behave...'

"Kimiko." You respond flatly and you might have been glaring too.

"My, so cold..." He remarks. "I guess you're what they call a frigid bitch."

You return his fake smile with a fake smile of your own.

"Hey, Sai...I got a question..."

"Yes?"

"Can I borrow your face for a few days while my ass is on vacation?"

(From the Braincandy Insults Collection)

Sai doesn't answer but maintains his smile.

Naruto and Sakura are trying not to laugh and you're glad that you put them in a better mood.

Tsunade clears her throat, "This is Kimiko-san." She explains to the other two. "She is one of my informants."

The two start to regard you with a little more curiosity now.

"I leave the decision to you...you can go with the team if you wish to advise them or...you can once again stay here in Konoha."

Stay and spend more time with Iruka? ^^ (Don't tell me you forgot all about him?)

Stay and spend more time with Iruka? P145

Hang with new team? P78


	62. P62 - Iruka good night

You aren't really up to spending any more time with Iruka.

"Well, have a good night, Iruka-san and thank you for escorting me."

"Not a problem, Kimiko-san. Good night." And he leaves.

You sigh to yourself as you enter your apartment and take a quick look around...it isn't anything luxurious or anything...just nice...it has the basic furnishings, there is food n the fridge and there is a stack of clean clothes in the wardrobe.

You get ready for the night and flop onto the bed with the soft fluffy pillow and blanket. It wouldn't be hard to fall asleep at all...

And so you spend the next few days hanging out in Konoha, wandering around, looking at stuff...generally not doing too much.

You are having lunch at the Ichiraku Ramen bar when a ninja approaches you. (Come on, you're in the world of Naruto you gotta visit Ichiraku at least once)

"Kimiko-san?"

You turn to look at him, "Yes?"

"You are to report to the Hokage's office..."

You gulp, "I'm not in trouble am I?"

He shakes his head, "I think not, I was told to tell you that the team of shinobi who were sent on a mission to the Village hidden in the Sand have returned."

You jump up from your stool, "I'll go there at once."

You barge into the room without knocking, anxious to know the outcome of the mission.

The shinobi (Kakashi, Gai, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Sakura and Naruto in case you forgot, Temari stayed in her village), Tsunade and Shizune turn to stare at you.

"You're alright!" You cry out and giving in to the otaku within you, you give Naruto a big hug.

Naruto laughs nervously, "Eh...Kimiko-chan..."

"Oh, sorry." You mumble and quickly step back. "I'm just glad you're okay..."

"Uh, the rest of us are okay too." Lee remarks.

"I'm glad about that too." You smile, then your face is serious. "The mission...was it..."

"A success!" Naruto grins broadly at you and Lee flashes a thumbs up.

You feel an overwhelming surge of happiness and relief, "God, I could kiss you all!" then realize you said that out-loud...very loud...

The two girls just raise their eyebrows, the senseis smile, but the three younger boys...well, let's just say they're looking at you kind of expectantly...even Neji.

You can feel the heat rise in your face, "Eh...I mean...uh..."

Tsunade clears her throat. "Yes, the mission to the Sand Village was a success..."

Out of courtesy, you are then informed of what had transpired.

It isn't too different from what had really happened...except that Chiyo never had to sacrifice her life and that Kankuro had never been poisoned.

"Gaara's alright..." you sigh. "I'm glad..."

Tsunade then dismisses Gai and his team plus Kakashi.

You know what is coming.

"We received some information from one of the Akatsuki members it seems..."

You notice Sakura's facial expression change.

"One of the members of Akatsuki claimed that he has an agent working for Orochimaru...and informed us of the day and place where he was meant to meet him..."

Naruto tenses and glances at you.

(A/N: Yes, I am changing things around a bit, but it was going to happen eventually so deal with it)

Tsunade's gaze rests on you, "Do you have any information on the matter?"

You know that she is basically asking if you know what is going to happen and you nod.

"Naruto and Sakura, go wait outside please." Tsunade orders.

It looks like they're both about to object but Shizune ushers them out.

So, the two of you talk and you tell her what you know and what's going to happen.

Tsunade sighs, "So, what you are saying is that even with the new team I had in mind...the attempt to retrieve Sasuke will fail?"

"Yes." You respond carefully. "But, you should still send them out as you planned and tell them nothing."

"What?!"

"The experience..." You start. "Is a necessary one...for all of them...while the mission will fail...they need this experience to be prepared for what's going to be coming next..."

"And that would be?"

"Another Akatsuki attack..." You reply.

So, you end up talking some more, this time telling her of the next two Akatsuki members likely to cross their paths, Hidan and Kakuzu.

Eventually, when Tsunade feels she has milked sufficient information from you, she calls the two impatiently waiting ninja in.

She explains to them that she will be forming a new team with the two of them and...On cue, Sai and Yamato walk in.

'Here's trouble...' you think to yourself when Sai enters with his fake smile, eyes observing first Naruto then Sakura and then briefly on you.

"YOU!!!" Naruto points an accusing finger at Sai.

Tsunade directs a questioning look at Sakura, "We...had a little run in earlier in the village..."

"You attacked me!" Naruto yells.

You sigh...knowing once again what is to follow.

"Oh that...yeah, sorry about that, I just wanted to gauge my new team member's abilities..." Sai continues smiling his fake little smile. "I wanted to know how much looking after the little prick with no balls would need."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!!!" Naruto yells whilst being restrained by Sakura. "Naruto, he's our new team mate so calm down!!!"

"...Not that he's being nice..." Sakura adds flatly.

Sai is still smiling, "I like you...friendly crone."

Now Sakura was being restrained. "YOU WHAT?!"

"I am Yamato, I'll be taking Kakashi's place as the head of the team...and now introduce yourselves." Yamato orders.

"Uzumaki Naruto." The blonde growls while looking at Sai.

"Haruno Sakura." The kunoichi says whilst glaring at the smiling Anbu member.

"My name is Sai."

Before anyone else can say anything, Sai turns to you, still wearing that fake smile of his.

"And who are you?"

'Keep cool.' You think to yourself. 'Remember...the guy had a tough past and just doesn't understand how he's supposed to behave...'

"Kimiko." You respond flatly and you might have been glaring too.

"My, so cold..." He remarks. "I guess you're what they call a frigid bitch."

You return his fake smile with a fake smile of your own.

"Hey, Sai...I got a question..."

"Yes?"

"Can I borrow your face for a few days while my ass is on vacation?"

(From the Braincandy Insults Collection)

Sai doesn't answer but maintains his smile.

Naruto and Sakura are trying not to laugh and you're glad that you put them in a better mood.

Tsunade clears her throat, "This is Kimiko-san." She explains to the other two. "She is one of my informants."

The two start to regard you with a little more curiosity now.

"I leave the decision to you...you can go with the team if you wish to advise them or...you can once again stay here in Konoha."

Stay and spend more time doing your own thing in Konoha? P80

Hang out with the new team P79


	63. P63 - Accept Shino's offer

You decide to accept Shino's offer.

"I'd rather you take me there." You reply.

"As you wish." And you two start walking.

You discuss a few things while you walk (bugs and insects being one of the topics of course).

Eventually you get there and then...

Ask Shino if you can hang out tomorrow? P65

Wish Shino a good night? P66


	64. P64 - Find your own way home

You decide that you'd rather find your own way there.

"That's okay." You reply. "Just give me some directions and I'll find my own way there."

"Very well." Shino responds.

So, you get some directions and set out.

**1 hour later**

You sigh in frustration...more than an hour later, it is really dark and you are lost...

You are worried that you might have to spend the night outside somewhere when you bump into a tree.

"Ouch..." You murmur.

"Are you alright?"

You jump back, did the tree just talk? You squint and realize that what you had mistaken for a tree in the dark is a person.

"Are you alright?" He repeats.

"No." You sigh. "I'm lost..."

A flicker of light illuminates his face and you recognize...Asuma!

He finishes lighting his cigarette.

"Where are you trying to go?"

You tell him and being a nice guy he offers to take you there.

On the way you introduce yourself and explain your reason for being in Konoha.

Finally, you get there and...

Ask Asuma if he can show you around tomorrow? P60

Wish Asuma a good night? P59


	65. P65 - Hang out with Shino

You want to spend more time with Shino so you decide to ask him to.

"Ah, Shino-san...I know you might be busy, but I learned so much from you today...I would like it very much if perhaps tomorrow...?" You look at him hopefully.

For a few moments Shino doesn't say or do anything and you're worried he's going to shoot you down.

"I will come by here tomorrow. Be punctual." He responds after a while...it seems he was just thinking it over.

"Oh, that would be great!" You exclaim and clap your hands together in excitement.

"..." Shino straightens his glasses.

"Thank you again, Shino-san." You smile sweetly at him. "Have a good night."

"You too." He replies and leaves.

You sigh to yourself as you enter your apartment and take a quick look around...it isn't anything luxurious or anything...just nice...it has the basic furnishings, there is food n the fridge and there is a stack of clean clothes in the wardrobe.

You get ready for the night and flop onto the bed with the soft fluffy pillow and blanket. It wouldn't be hard to fall asleep at all...

The comfyness of the bed is a dangerous factor, putting you at risk of over-sleeping.

But lucky for you, you wake up early enough.

You wake up, hit the shower...etc., get dressed and spend extra time in front of the mirror making sure you look pretty.

Soon enough you hear a knock at the door.

You don't hesitate in opening it and sure enough you've got Shino at your door.

"Good morning!" You smile cheerfully.

"Good morning, Kimiko-san. It is good to see you are ready on time." He remarks.

"Uh...thanks?" You reply.

"If you are ready, we can go."

"Yes, of course." You step out and lock the door behind you.

"Right...shall we?"

You two spend a little time walking through Konoha and you talk some more.

"Kimiko-san, if I may ask...why did you choose to become an informant even though you are not a ninja? Should the enemy find you, there will be little you can do to defend yourself..." Shino suddenly interrupts your pleasant conversation on the social behavior of ants.

You think carefully before you reply, "Well...It kind of just happened...I had never considered doing anything of the sort, but I had little choice at the time...and as for me not being a ninja..." You smile wryly. "I just never got the opportunity..."

"And if the enemy finds you?"

"I'll have to deal with it when that happens...somehow..."

Silence settles between the two of you.

"Kimiko-san."

"Yes?"

"If you were to learn some basic techniques...you could defend yourself better or at least have a chance to escape or hide if confronted."

You look thoughtful.

"True...but, it's not like anyone's going to take the time to teach me..." You smile.

More silence.

"Would you be willing to learn some basic techniques?"

"Well...Yes. I would."

"Then we meet early tomorrow, and I shall teach you." Shino responds sincerely.

Your eyes light up, "Shino-kun...you're the best."

And so you spend the next few days training with Shino and even though you've only known each other for a few days, you rapidly connect and become friends.

You were having lunch with him at the Ichiraku Ramen bar when a ninja approaches you.

"Kimiko-san?"

You turn to look at him, "Yes?"

"You are to report to the Hokage's office..."

You gulp, "I'm not in trouble am I?"

He shakes his head, "I think not, I was told to tell you that the team of shinobi who were sent on a mission to the Village hidden in the Sand have returned."

You jump up from your stool, "I'll go there at once."

"Kimiko-san?" Shino peeks over at you.

"Naruto and the others are back from their mission." You tell him and he instantly offers to go with you.

You arrive at Tsunade's within minutes (thanks to Shino's teachings you've gotten much faster).

You barge into the room without knocking, anxious to know the outcome of the mission, while Shino hangs back.

The shinobi (Kakashi, Gai, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Sakura and Naruto in case you forgot, Temari stayed in her village), Tsunade and Shizune turn to stare at you.

"You're alright!" You cry out and giving in to the otaku within you, you give Naruto a big hug.

Naruto laughs nervously, "Eh...Kimiko-chan..."

"Oh, sorry." You mumble and quickly step back. "I'm just glad you're okay..."

"Uh, the rest of us are okay too." Lee remarks.

"I'm glad about that too." You smile, then your face is serious. "The mission...was it..."

"A success!" Naruto grins broadly at you and Lee flashes a thumbs up.

You feel an overwhelming surge of happiness and relief, "God, I could kiss you all!" then realize you said that out-loud...very loud...

The two girls just raise their eyebrows, the senseis smile, but the three younger boys...well, let's just say they're looking at you kind of expectantly...even Neji.

You can feel the heat rise in your face, "Eh...I mean...uh..."

Tsunade clears her throat. "Yes, the mission to the Sand Village was a success..."

Out of courtesy, you are then informed of what had transpired.

It isn't too different from what had really happened...except that Chiyo never had to sacrifice her life and that Kankuro had never been poisoned.

"Gaara's alright..." you sigh. "I'm glad..."

Tsunade then dismisses Gai and his team plus Kakashi.

You know what is coming.

"We received some information from one of the Akatsuki members it seems..."

You notice Sakura's facial expression change.

"One of the members of Akatsuki claimed that he has an agent working for Orochimaru...and informed us of the day and place where he was meant to meet him..."

Naruto tenses and glances at you.

(A/N: Yes, I am changing things around a bit, but it was going to happen eventually so deal with it)

Tsunade's gaze rests on you, "Do you have any information on the matter?"

You know that she is basically asking if you know what is going to happen and you nod.

"Naruto and Sakura, go wait outside please." Tsunade orders.

It looks like they're both about to object but Shizune ushers them out.

So, the two of you talk and you tell her what you know and what's going to happen.

Tsunade sighs, "So, what you are saying is that even with the new team I had in mind...the attempt to retrieve Sasuke will fail?"

"Yes." You respond carefully. "But, you should still send them out as you planned and tell them nothing."

"What?!"

"The experience..." You start. "Is a necessary one...for all of them...while the mission will fail...they need this experience to be prepared for what's going to be coming next..."

"And that would be?"

"Another Akatsuki attack..." You reply.

So, you end up talking some more, this time telling her of the next two Akatsuki members likely to cross their paths, Hidan and Kakuzu.

Eventually, when Tsunade feels she has milked sufficient information from you, she calls the two impatiently waiting ninja in.

She explains to them that she will be forming a new team with the two of them and...On cue, Sai and Yamato walk in.

'Here's trouble...' you think to yourself when Sai enters with his fake smile, eyes observing first Naruto then Sakura and then briefly on you.

"YOU!!!" Naruto points an accusing finger at Sai.

Tsunade directs a questioning look at Sakura, "We...had a little run in earlier in the village..."

"You attacked me!" Naruto yells.

You sigh...knowing once again what is to follow.

"Oh that...yeah, sorry about that, I just wanted to gauge my new team member's abilities..." Sai continues smiling his fake little smile. "I wanted to know how much looking after the little prick with no balls would need."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!!!" Naruto yells whilst being restrained by Sakura. "Naruto, he's our new team mate so calm down!!!"

"...Not that he's being nice..." Sakura adds flatly.

Sai is still smiling, "I like you...friendly crone."

Now Sakura was being restrained. "YOU WHAT?!"

"I am Yamato, I'll be taking Kakashi's place as the head of the team...and now introduce yourselves." Yamato orders.

"Uzumaki Naruto." The blonde growls while looking at Sai.

"Haruno Sakura." The kunoichi says whilst glaring at the smiling Anbu member.

"My name is Sai."

Before anyone else can say anything, Sai turns to you, still wearing that fake smile of his.

"And who are you?"

'Keep cool.' You think to yourself. 'Remember...the guy had a tough past and just doesn't understand how he's supposed to behave...'

"Kimiko." You respond flatly and you might have been glaring too.

"My, so cold..." He remarks. "I guess you're what they call a frigid bitch."

You return his fake smile with a fake smile of your own.

"Hey, Sai...I got a question..."

"Yes?"

"Can I borrow your face for a few days while my ass is on vacation?"

(From the Braincandy Insults Collection)

Sai doesn't answer but maintains his smile.

Naruto and Sakura are trying not to laugh and you're glad that you put them in a better mood.

Tsunade clears her throat, "This is Kimiko-san." She explains to the other two. "She is one of my informants."

The two start to regard you with a little more curiosity now.

"I leave the decision to you...you can go with the team if you wish to advise them or...you can once again stay here in Konoha."

Stay and spend more time with Shino? P153

Hang with new team? P78


	66. P66 - Shino good night

You aren't really up to spending any more time with Shino.

"Well, have a good night, Shino-san and thank you for escorting me."

"You are welcome." And he leaves.

You sigh to yourself as you enter your apartment and take a quick look around...it isn't anything luxurious or anything...just nice...it has the basic furnishings, there is food n the fridge and there is a stack of clean clothes in the wardrobe.

You get ready for the night and flop onto the bed with the soft fluffy pillow and blanket. It wouldn't be hard to fall asleep at all...

And so you spend the next few days hanging out in Konoha, wandering around, looking at stuff...generally not doing too much.

You are having lunch at the Ichiraku Ramen bar when a ninja approaches you. (Come on, you're in the world of Naruto you gotta visit Ichiraku at least once)

"Kimiko-san?"

You turn to look at him, "Yes?"

"You are to report to the Hokage's office..."

You gulp, "I'm not in trouble am I?"

He shakes his head, "I think not, I was told to tell you that the team of shinobi who were sent on a mission to the Village hidden in the Sand have returned."

You jump up from your stool, "I'll go there at once."

You barge into the room without knocking, anxious to know the outcome of the mission.

The shinobi (Kakashi, Gai, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Sakura and Naruto in case you forgot, Temari stayed in her village), Tsunade and Shizune turn to stare at you.

"You're alright!" You cry out and giving in to the otaku within you, you give Naruto a big hug.

Naruto laughs nervously, "Eh...Kimiko-chan..."

"Oh, sorry." You mumble and quickly step back. "I'm just glad you're okay..."

"Uh, the rest of us are okay too." Lee remarks.

"I'm glad about that too." You smile, then your face is serious. "The mission...was it..."

"A success!" Naruto grins broadly at you and Lee flashes a thumbs up.

You feel an overwhelming surge of happiness and relief, "God, I could kiss you all!" then realize you said that out-loud...very loud...

The two girls just raise their eyebrows, the senseis smile, but the three younger boys...well, let's just say they're looking at you kind of expectantly...even Neji.

You can feel the heat rise in your face, "Eh...I mean...uh..."

Tsunade clears her throat. "Yes, the mission to the Sand Village was a success..."

Out of courtesy, you are then informed of what had transpired.

It isn't too different from what had really happened...except that Chiyo never had to sacrifice her life and that Kankuro had never been poisoned.

"Gaara's alright..." you sigh. "I'm glad..."

Tsunade then dismisses Gai and his team plus Kakashi.

You know what is coming.

"We received some information from one of the Akatsuki members it seems..."

You notice Sakura's facial expression change.

"One of the members of Akatsuki claimed that he has an agent working for Orochimaru...and informed us of the day and place where he was meant to meet him..."

Naruto tenses and glances at you.

(A/N: Yes, I am changing things around a bit, but it was going to happen eventually so deal with it)

Tsunade's gaze rests on you, "Do you have any information on the matter?"

You know that she is basically asking if you know what is going to happen and you nod.

"Naruto and Sakura, go wait outside please." Tsunade orders.

It looks like they're both about to object but Shizune ushers them out.

So, the two of you talk and you tell her what you know and what's going to happen.

Tsunade sighs, "So, what you are saying is that even with the new team I had in mind...the attempt to retrieve Sasuke will fail?"

"Yes." You respond carefully. "But, you should still send them out as you planned and tell them nothing."

"What?!"

"The experience..." You start. "Is a necessary one...for all of them...while the mission will fail...they need this experience to be prepared for what's going to be coming next..."

"And that would be?"

"Another Akatsuki attack..." You reply.

So, you end up talking some more, this time telling her of the next two Akatsuki members likely to cross their paths, Hidan and Kakuzu.

Eventually, when Tsunade feels she has milked sufficient information from you, she calls the two impatiently waiting ninja in.

She explains to them that she will be forming a new team with the two of them and...On cue, Sai and Yamato walk in.

'Here's trouble...' you think to yourself when Sai enters with his fake smile, eyes observing first Naruto then Sakura and then briefly on you.

"YOU!!!" Naruto points an accusing finger at Sai.

Tsunade directs a questioning look at Sakura, "We...had a little run in earlier in the village..."

"You attacked me!" Naruto yells.

You sigh...knowing once again what is to follow.

"Oh that...yeah, sorry about that, I just wanted to gauge my new team member's abilities..." Sai continues smiling his fake little smile. "I wanted to know how much looking after the little prick with no balls would need."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!!!" Naruto yells whilst being restrained by Sakura. "Naruto, he's our new team mate so calm down!!!"

"...Not that he's being nice..." Sakura adds flatly.

Sai is still smiling, "I like you...friendly crone."

Now Sakura was being restrained. "YOU WHAT?!"

"I am Yamato, I'll be taking Kakashi's place as the head of the team...and now introduce yourselves." Yamato orders.

"Uzumaki Naruto." The blonde growls while looking at Sai.

"Haruno Sakura." The kunoichi says whilst glaring at the smiling Anbu member.

"My name is Sai."

Before anyone else can say anything, Sai turns to you, still wearing that fake smile of his.

"And who are you?"

'Keep cool.' You think to yourself. 'Remember...the guy had a tough past and just doesn't understand how he's supposed to behave...'

"Kimiko." You respond flatly and you might have been glaring too.

"My, so cold..." He remarks. "I guess you're what they call a frigid bitch."

You return his fake smile with a fake smile of your own.

"Hey, Sai...I got a question..."

"Yes?"

"Can I borrow your face for a few days while my ass is on vacation?"

(From the Braincandy Insults Collection)

Sai doesn't answer but maintains his smile.

Naruto and Sakura are trying not to laugh and you're glad that you put them in a better mood.

Tsunade clears her throat, "This is Kimiko-san." She explains to the other two. "She is one of my informants."

The two start to regard you with a little more curiosity now.

"I leave the decision to you...you can go with the team if you wish to advise them or...you can once again stay here in Konoha."

Stay and spend more time doing your own thing in Konoha? P80

Hang out with the new team P79


	67. P67 - Team Gai

You have made it perfectly clear that you are going to go out into the battle-field despite the objections.

"Hey Gai-san...mind if I go with your group?" You say.

Neji seems annoyed and glares at you, he isn't happy about the way you had shot him down when he objected to your desire to accompany the shinobi out in the first place.

Gai flashes you a thumbs up, "You recognize the youthfulness our team brims with!"

"Right." You respond distractedly.

"Let's head out." Kakashi announces.

"Yosh!"

Without even asking, Lee hoists you onto his back, "We'll be faster this way." He explains and you just sigh in defeat.

So you all head out and take your positions...and now you all wait...and observe.

You are pretty nervous but also excited at the same time.

It is getting darker...then...there...two figures...

'The Akatsuki...' You think to yourself.

Yuura is at the main guard-post, as he is supposed to be...but now that you know the Akatsuki have come, there is no longer a need for the hidden shinobi stay hidden.

"Stay where you are, Kimiko-san." Lee tells you and you nod as the plan is carried out.

The other shinobi serving under Yuura had been cautioned so they take care of their 'captain'. Leaving the Konoha shinobi and the three sand-nin to deal with the Akatsuki.

You carefully creep to another hiding place.

"Oh, look..." Deidara smirks. "They were expecting us...too bad we were expecting 'em too..."

'What? But how...' You wonder.

Naruto glances towards your hiding place. Does he suspect you knew and intentionally kept this information from them?

It seems the other shinobi are surprised too...they had attacked but those were deflected.

"What do you want with Gaara!" Naruto demands.

Deidara raises an eyebrow, "I guess that one's him...the Kyuubi...just like Itachi said...hey, Sasori, I'll take on the Kyuubi...you handle the rest..."

'So...they found out and changed their plans to target Naruto instead?'

"Fine." Sasori grunts in response.

"Kyuubi, I'm your opponent..." he flicks out a clay bird that instantly expands into one large enough for him to mount and it begins to flap off, "If you refuse to fight me...I will go after the other Jinchuriki..."

That gets to Naruto and he starts bounding after him.

"Naruto wait!" Kakashi calls out, "Dammit." And he follows.

"Kankuro, I'll go help them!" Temari calls out to her brother as she prepares to run after Kakashi.

"Fine, I'll stay to help handle this guy then..."

"Seven against one?" Sasori remarks.

"Not likely." Another figure emerges from the shadows.

You should have guessed they'd bring reinforcements.

"Kisame...why are you here." Sasori seems annoyed. (Dont complain about changes to the original storyline, you weren't even supposed to be there in the first place)

"Orders." Kisame shrugs..."Plus...I got some unfinished business to settle with this one." He points to Gai.

"Me?...I wonder why..." The aforementioned shinobi murmurs aloud.

"You gotta be screwing with me..." Kisame mutters.

Okay, so it looks like the groups splitting up...

Naruto, Kakashi and Temari vs. Deidara

Sakura, Chiyo and Kankuro vs. Sasori

Gai, Lee, Neji and Tenten vs. Kisame

You'll be sticking with Gai's team, since that's what you decided from the start, but you want to tell him who Kisame is?

Tell Gai who Kisame is? P73

Don't bother, he won't remember anyway P74


	68. P68 - Team Kakashi

You had made it perfectly clear that you are going to go out into the battle-field despite the objections.

"Hey Kakashi-san...mind if I go with your group?" You say.

"You're sure about this?" He sighs.

"Very." You confirm.

"Let's head out." Kakashi announces.

"Yosh!"

Without even asking, Naruto hoists you onto his back, "We'll be faster this way. I won't give the Akatsuki a chance to escape this time." He explains and you just sigh in defeat.

So you all head out and take your positions...and now you all wait...and observe.

You are pretty nervous but also excited at the same time. It is getting darker...then...there...two figures...

'The Akatsuki...' You think to yourself.

Yuura is at the main guard-post, as he is supposed to be...but now that you know the Akatsuki have come, there is no longer a need for the hidden shinobi stay hidden.

"Stay where you are." Naruto tells you and you nod as the plan is carried out.

The other shinobi serving under Yuura had been cautioned so they take care of their 'captain'. Leaving the Konoha shinobi and the three sand-nin to deal with the Akatsuki.

You carefully creep to another hiding place.

"Oh, look..." Deidara smirks. "They were expecting us...too bad we were expecting 'em too..."

'What? But how...' You wonder.

Naruto glances back towards your hiding place, and you can only guess as to what he might be thinking. Probably that you might have known this would happen and had intentionally kept it from them.

It seems the other shinobi were surprised too...they had attacked but those were deflected.

"What do you want with Gaara!" Naruto demands.

Deidara raises an eyebrow, "I guess that one's him...the Kyuubi...just like Itachi said...hey, Sasori, I'll take on the Kyuubi...you handle the rest..."

'So...they found out and changed their plans to target Naruto instead?'

"Fine." Sasori grunts in response.

"Kyuubi, I'm your opponent..." he flicks out a clay bird that instantly expands into one large enough for him to mount and it begins to flap off, "If you refuse to fight me...I will go after the other Jinchuriki..."

That gets to Naruto and he starts bounding after him.

"Naruto wait!" Kakashi calls out, "Dammit." And he follows.

"Kankuro, I'll go help them!" Temari calls out to her brother as she prepares to run after Kakashi.

"Fine, I'll stay to help handle this guy then..."

"Seven against one?" Sasori remarks.

"Not likely." Another figure emerges from the shadows.

You should have guessed they'd bring reinforcements.

"Kisame...why are you here." Sasori seems annoyed. (Dont complain about changes to the original storyline, you weren't even supposed to be there in the first place)

"Orders." Kisame shrugs..."Plus...I got some unfinished business to settle with this one." He points to Gai.

"Me?...I wonder why..." The aforementioned shinobi murmurs aloud.

"You gotta be screwing with me..." Kisame mutters.

Okay, so it looks like the groups splitting up...

Naruto, Kakashi and Temari vs. Deidara

Sakura, Chiyo and Kankuro vs. Sasori

Gai, Lee, Neji and Tenten vs. Kisame

Who will you join?

Since, you chose to be with Kakashi's group:

Would you prefer to confront Deidara? P83

Or would you prefer to go up against Sasori? P84


	69. P69 - Ask Asuma around?

You want to spend more time with Asuma so you decide to ask him to.

"Ah, Asuma-san...I know you might be busy...but I would like it very much if you could show me around some more tomorrow?" You look at him hopefully.

Asuma exhales a puff of smoke, "Alright."

"Thank you." You smile.

Asuma puts his cigarette out, "Alright then, I'll stop by here tomorrow to pick you up and make sure you don't get lost."

"Thank you, so much Asuma-san!" You smile sweetly at him. "Have a good night."

"You too." He replies before leaving.

You sigh to yourself as you enter your apartment and take a quick look around...it isn't anything luxurious or anything...just nice...it had the basic furnishings, there is food n the fridge and there's a stack of clean clothes in the wardrobe.

You get ready to hit the hay and flop onto the bed with the soft fluffy pillow and blanket. It won't be hard to fall asleep at all...

The comfy-ness of the bed is a dangerous factor, putting you at risk of over-sleeping.

But lucky for you, you wake up early enough.

You wake up, hit the shower...etc., get dressed and spend extra time in front of the mirror making sure you look pretty.

Soon enough you hear a knock at the door.

You don't hesitate in opening it and sure enough you've got Asuma at your door.

"Good morning!" You smile cheerfully.

"Good morning, Kimiko-san." Asuma replies, smoking already.

"Ah, I was also hoping that you could tell me some more about yourself and how you...you know got that bounty?" You ask.

That seems to have gotten his interest, "Sure."

So you two walk through Konoha while he goes on about himself back in the day while you listen intently also asking you questions about yourself that you carefully answer.

He is just telling you about a particularly exciting mission he had once carried out when you are interrupted.

"Asuma-sensei?"

You turn around and find Ino staring at you.

"Oh, Ino it's you."

"Hi!" You smile at her.

"Asuma-sensei, you were supposed to meet us today." She responds a little annoyed.

"Oh, right." He laughs nervously.

"...You're not going to start acting like Kakashi-sensei are you?"

"No, no, no...Kimiko-san I have to go meet my team but perhaps you would like to come along." He offers and you nod vigorously.

So you go along.

You watch them all train for a little while and they even teach you a few things and at the end of the day you approach Asuma again.

"Asuma-san...I don't really know anyone else here in Konoha...I was wondering if I could..." You start.

"Spend your time with me and my team? No problem." He replies lighting a cigarette.

And so you spend the next few days hanging out with Asuma and his team (occasionally without the other three), although you've only known each other for a few days, you rapidly connect and become friends.

You are having lunch with Asuma (the other three were busy doing their own thing somewhere) at the Ichiraku Ramen bar when a ninja approaches you.

"Kimiko-san?"

You turn to look at him, "Yes?"

"You are to report to the Hokage's office..."

You gulp, "I'm not in trouble am I?"

He shakes his head, "I think not, I was told to tell you that the team of shinobi who were sent on a mission to the Village hidden in the Sand have returned."

You jump up from your stool, "I'll go there at once."

"Kimiko-san?" Asuma peeks over at you.

"Naruto and the others are back from their mission." You tell him and he instantly offers to go with you.

You arrive at Tsunade's within minutes (because Asuma's been teaching you a few things too).

You barge into the room without knocking, anxious to know the outcome of the mission, while Asuma hangs back.

The shinobi (Kakashi, Gai, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Sakura and Naruto in case you forgot, Temari stayed in her village), Tsunade and Shizune turn to stare at you.

"You're alright!" You cry out and giving in to the otaku within you, you give Naruto a big hug.

Naruto laughs nervously, "Eh...Kimiko-chan..."

"Oh, sorry." You mumble and quickly step back. "I'm just glad you're okay..."

"Uh, the rest of us are okay too." Lee remarks.

"I'm glad about that too." You smile, then your face is serious. "The mission...was it..."

"A success!" Naruto grins broadly at you and Lee flashes a thumbs up.

You feel an overwhelming surge of happiness and relief, "God, I could kiss you all!" then realize you said that out-loud...very loud...

The two girls just raise their eyebrows, the senseis smile, but the three younger boys...well, let's just say they're looking at you kind of expectantly...even Neji.

You can feel the heat rise in your face, "Eh...I mean...uh..."

Tsunade clears her throat. "Yes, the mission to the Sand Village was a success..."

Out of courtesy, you are then informed of what had transpired.

It isn't too different from what had really happened...except that Chiyo never had to sacrifice her life and that Kankuro had never been poisoned.

"Gaara's alright..." you sigh. "I'm glad..."

Tsunade then dismisses Gai and his team plus Kakashi.

You know what is coming.

"We received some information from one of the Akatsuki members it seems..."

You notice Sakura's facial expression change.

"One of the members of Akatsuki claimed that he has an agent working for Orochimaru...and informed us of the day and place where he was meant to meet him..."

Naruto tenses and glances at you.

(A/N: Yes, I am changing things around a bit, but it was going to happen eventually so deal with it)

Tsunade's gaze rests on you, "Do you have any information on the matter?"

You know that she is basically asking if you know what is going to happen and you nod.

"Naruto and Sakura, go wait outside please." Tsunade orders.

It looks like they're both about to object but Shizune ushers them out.

So, the two of you talk and you tell her what you know and what's going to happen.

Tsunade sighs, "So, what you are saying is that even with the new team I had in mind...the attempt to retrieve Sasuke will fail?"

"Yes." You respond carefully. "But, you should still send them out as you planned and tell them nothing."

"What?!"

"The experience..." You start. "Is a necessary one...for all of them...while the mission will fail...they need this experience to be prepared for what's going to be coming next..."

"And that would be?"

"Another Akatsuki attack..." You reply.

So, you end up talking some more, this time telling her of the next two Akatsuki members likely to cross their paths, Hidan and Kakuzu.

Eventually, when Tsunade feels she has milked sufficient information from you, she calls the two impatiently waiting ninja in.

She explains to them that she will be forming a new team with the two of them and...On cue, Sai and Yamato walk in.

'Here's trouble...' you think to yourself when Sai entered with his fake smile, eyes observing first Naruto then Sakura and then briefly on you.

"YOU!!!" Naruto points an accusing finger at Sai.

Tsunade directs a questioning look at Sakura, "We...had a little run in earlier in the village..."

"You attacked me!" Naruto yells.

You sigh...knowing what is going to come.

"Oh that...yeah, sorry about that, I just wanted to gauge my new team member's abilities..." Sai continues smiling his fake little smile. "I wanted to know how much looking after the little prick with no balls would need."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!!!" Naruto yells whilst being restrained by Sakura. "Naruto, he's our new team mate so calm down!!!"

"...Not that he's being nice..." Sakura adds flatly.

Sai is still smiling, "I like you...friendly crone."

Now Sakura is being restrained. "YOU WHAT?!"

"I am Yamato, I'll be taking Kakashi's place as the head of the team...and now introduce yourselves." Yamato orders.

"Uzumaki Naruto." The blonde growls while looking at Sai.

"Haruno Sakura." The kunoichi says whilst glaring at the smiling Anbu member.

"My name is Sai."

Before anyone else can say anything, Sai turns to you, still wearing that fake smile of his.

"And who are you?"

'Keep cool.' You think to yourself. 'Remember...the guy had a tough past and just doesn't understand how he's supposed to behave...'

"Kimiko." You respond flatly and you might have been glaring too.

"My, so cold..." He remarks. "I guess you're what they call a frigid bitch."

You return his fake smile with a fake smile of your own.

"Hey, Sai...I got a question..."

"Yes?"

"Can I borrow your face for a few days while my ass is on vacation?"

(From the Braincandy Insults Collection)

Sai doesn't answer but maintains his smile.

Naruto and Sakura are trying not to laugh and you're glad that you put them in a better mood.

Tsunade clears her throat, "This is Kimiko-san." She explains to the other two. "She is one of my informants."

The two start to regard you with a little more curiosity now.

"I leave the decision to you...you can go with the team if you wish to advise them or...you can once again stay here in Konoha."

Stay and spend more time with Asuma? P77

Hang with new team? P78


	70. P70 - Asuma good night

You arent really up to spending any more time with Asuma.

"Well, have a good night, Asuma-san and thank you for escorting me."

"Your welcome." And he leaves.

You sigh to yourself as you enter your apartment and take a quick look around...it wasn't anything luxurious...just nice...it has the basic furnishings, there is food n the fridge, and there is a stack of clean clothes in the wardrobe.

You get ready for the night and flop onto the bed with the soft fluffy pillow and blanket. It won't be hard to fall asleep at all...

And so you spend the next few days hanging out in Konoha, wandering around, looking at stuff...generally not doing too much.

You are having lunch at the Ichiraku Ramen bar when a ninja approaches you. (Come on, you're in the world of Naruto you gotta visit Ichiraku at least once)

"Kimiko-san?"

You turn to look at him, "Yes?"

"You are to report to the Hokage's office..."

You gulp, "I'm not in trouble am I?"

He shakes his head, "I think not, I was told to tell you that the team of shinobi who were sent on a mission to the Village hidden in the Sand have returned."

You jump up from your stool, "I'll go there at once."

You eventually arrive at Tsunade's.

You barge into the room without knocking, anxious to know the outcome of the mission.

The shinobi (Kakashi, Gai, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Sakura and Naruto in case you forgot, Temari stayed in her village), Tsunade and Shizune turn to stare at you.

"You're alright!" You cry out and giving in to the otaku within you, you give Naruto a big hug.

Naruto laughs nervously, "Eh...Kimiko-chan..."

"Oh, sorry." You mumble and quickly step back. "I'm just glad you're okay..."

"Uh, the rest of us are okay too." Lee remarks.

"I'm glad about that too." You smile, then your face is serious. "The mission...was it..."

"A success!" Naruto grins broadly at you and Lee flashes a thumbs up.

You feel an overwhelming surge of happiness and relief, "God, I could kiss you all!" then realize you said that out-loud...very loud... The two girls just raise their eyebrows, the senseis smile, but the three younger boys...well, let's just say they're looking at you kind of expectantly...even Neji.

You can feel the heat rise in your face, "Eh...I mean...uh..."

Tsunade clears her throat. "Yes, the mission to the Sand Village was a success..."

Out of courtesy, you are then informed of what had transpired.

It wasn't too different from what had really happened...except that Chiyo never had to sacrifice her life and that Kankuro had never been poisoned.

"Gaara's alright..." you sigh. "I'm glad..."

Tsunade then dismisses Gai and his team plus Kakashi.

You knew what is coming.

"We received some information from one of the Akatsuki members it seems..."

You notice Sakura's facial expression change.

"One of the members of Akatsuki claimed that he has an agent working for Orochimaru...and informed us of the day and place where he was meant to meet him..."

Naruto tenses and glances at you.

(A/N: Yes, I am changing things around a bit, but it was going to happen eventually so deal with it)

Tsunade's gaze rests on you, "Do you have any information on the matter?"

You know that she is basically asking if you know what is going to happen and you nod.

"Naruto and Sakura, go wait outside please." Tsunade orders.

It looks like they're both about to object but Shizune ushers them out.

So, the two of you talk and you tell her what you know and what's going to happen.

Tsunade sighs, "So, what you are saying is that even with the new team I had in mind...the attempt to retrieve Sasuke will fail?"

"Yes." You respond carefully. "But, you should still send them out as you planned and tell them nothing."

"What?!"

"The experience..." You start. "Is a necessary one...for all of them...while the mission will fail...they need this experience to be prepared for what's going to be coming next..."

"And that would be?"

"Another Akatsuki attack..." You reply.

So, you end up talking some more, this time telling her of the next two Akatsuki members likely to cross their paths, Hidan and Kakuzu.

Eventually, when Tsunade feels she has milked sufficient information from you, she calls the two impatiently waiting ninja in.

She explains to them that she will be forming a new team with the two of them and...On cue, Sai and Yamato walk in.

'Here's trouble...' you think to yourself when Sai enters with his fake smile, eyes observing first Naruto then Sakura and then briefly you.

"YOU!!!" Naruto points an accusing finger at Sai.

Tsunade directs a questioning look at Sakura, "We...had a little run in earlier in the village..."

"You attacked me!" Naruto yells.

You sigh...knowing what is going to come.

"Oh that...yeah, sorry about that, I just wanted to gauge my new team member's abilities..." Sai continues smiling his fake little smile. "I wanted to know how much looking after the little prick with no balls would need."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!!!" Naruto yells whilst being restrained by Sakura. "Naruto, he's our new team mate so calm down!!!"

"...Not that he's being nice..." Sakura adds flatly.

Sai is still smiling, "I like you...friendly crone."

Now Sakura was being restrained. "YOU WHAT?!"

"I am Yamato, I'll be taking Kakashi's place as the head of the team...and now introduce yourselves." Yamato orders.

"Uzumaki Naruto." The blonde growls while looking at Sai.

"Haruno Sakura." The kunoichi says whilst glaring at the smiling Anbu member.

"My name is Sai."

Before anyone else can say anything, Sai turns to you, still wearing that fake smile of his.

"And who are you?"

'Keep cool.' You think to yourself. 'Remember...the guy had a tough past and just doesn't understand how he's supposed to behave...'

"Kimiko." You respond flatly and you might have been glaring too.

"My, so cold..." He remarks. "I guess you're what they call a frigid bitch."

You return his fake smile with a fake smile of your own.

"Hey, Sai...I got a question..."

"Yes?"

"Can I borrow your face for a few days while my ass is on vacation?"

(From the Braincandy Insults Collection)

Sai doesn't answer but maintains his smile.

Naruto and Sakura are trying not to laugh and you're glad that you put them in a better mood.

Tsunade clears her throat, "This is Kimiko-san." She explains to the other two. "She is one of my informants."

The two start to regard you with a little more curiosity now.

"I leave the decision to you...you can go with the team if you wish to advise them or...you can once again stay here in Konoha."

Stay and spend more time doing your own thing in Konoha? P80

Hang out with the new team P79


	71. P71 - Go home with Shikamaru

You decide to accept Shikamaru's...eh, Ino's offer...

"Well, I don't mind...as long as it isn't too much of a bother for a certain someone..." You remark.

Shikamaru sighs, "Like it or not, I seem to have been outvoted on this..."

You roll your eyes, "Well, sor-ree, maybe I should just try finding my own way home..."

"Would you?"

"What if I get lost?!"

"Sucks to be you."

"Now, you're the one being 'troublesome'!" You accuse him.

"Alright, alright..." Shikamaru puts his hands up in surrender. "I'll take you..."

"Thank you." You sniff indignantly.

So the two of you walk off. You don't talk a lot and as a whole it is very uneventful.

Finally, you arrive at the apartment...

Ask Shikamaru if you can hang out tomorrow? P81

Wish him a good night? P82


	72. P72 - Find your own way home

You decide that you'd rather try to find your own way back...

"No thanks...I'm going to try and find my own way there." You reply.

"Are you sure?" Ino asks.

"Yeah, I think I can handle it."

"Okay..."

"Thank God..." Shikamaru sighs. "Less trouble for me."

You just roll your eyes.

You say your farewells and after grabbing some directions you head off.

**1 hour later**

It is dark, your feet are sore and you are mentally kicking yourself.

You are lost. VERY lost.

"Oh, what am I going to do!?" You wail. "I don't want to have to spend the night outside..."

"Are you alright?" A voice asks.

"Who's there?" You ask, a little startled unable to make out much in the darkness.

"Don't be alarmed, my name is Umino Iruka, I teach at the academy and I...happened to overhear your predicament..." He chuckles nervously as he approaches you and you are now able to make out a figure in the darkness.

"Oh." You just say.

"If you let me know where you need to go, I could help you out?" Iruka offers.

Needless to say, you tell him the address and he gets you there in no time.

Upon arrival you...

Wish Iruka a good night? P62

Ask Iruka if you can come to the academy tomorrow? P61


	73. P73 - Tell Gai

You figure that it might help if Gai remembers who Kisame is.

You aren't close to any water but you know that even without it, Kisame is not to be underestimated.

So, not wanting to come out of your hiding place, you grab a pebble and aim for the other three Konoha shinobi.

You hit Neji in the head.

He doesn't immediately react but seems to inch closer to where you are.

Luckily, Kisame is too distracted, so he quickly joins you, glaring.

"What?!" He hisses.

"I thought it might be a good idea if Gai remembers who he's fighting." You say.

"Remembers?"

"Yeah, he fought him before a few years ago, when he and Itachi showed up before Tsunade became the hokage, it was around the time when Lee was injured...Um...Gai should remember that Kakashi was caught in Itachi's Genjutsu and passed out, but Jiraiya intercepted and they left." You explain. (At least that's what I think happened...screw it, I cannot be bothered looking the exact details up, this is my story dammit and I'll do what I want)

"Who's Itachi?"

"Oh, nevermind he's another Akatsuki member. Anyway, Kisame usually uses water-based jutsu, so you've got a bit of an advantage with there not being any water around, BUT he's pretty vicious with that sword of his so be sure to watch out...and don't try to grab it or anything."

"Is that everything?"

"Yes! Now go!" You start making shooing motions with your hands. "I'll throw another pebble if I think of something."

Neji shoots you another glare before heading off, making sure he remains unnoticed as he resumes his spot and you can see the others nodding as he informs them.

You wonder how they are going to tell Gai.

But before that can happen, Gai lunges an attack and Kisame parries.

Then to your surprise, Kisame turns tail and starts running.

And Gai instantly takes after him.

Lee and Tenten don't hesitate in speeding off after them.

But Neji hangs back and with a twitching eyebrow, grabs you.

"What the-"

"In case you remember something ELSE you forgot..." He mutters and runs after the others.

Neji is quick to catch up.

He frowns, "Something isn't right."

"What?"

"It's like...he wants us to be able to keep up with him which means..."

"A trap?" You finish.

"Exactly...and with the information you provided us with he's probably headed for a location with..."

"Water." You conclude.

Neji hangs back just far enough so he can toss you into a convenient hiding place, without the combatants noticing.

You glare at the back of his head as he walks off and you mutter some very bad things.

But it looks like Neji is right...Kisame has lured you all to an oasis.

Uh oh...looks like the battle's about to start...

Continue helping the Konoha shinobi? P85

You want to turn to the dark side and help Kisame out? P86


	74. P74 - Don't tell Gai

You decide that it wouldn't make big difference if Gai knows who Kisame is or not.

You aren't close to any water but you know that even without it, Kisame is not to be underestimated.

Gai lunges an attack and Kisame parries.

Then to your surprise, Kisame turns tail and starts running.

And Gai instantly takes after him.

Lee and Tenten don't hesitate in speeding off after them.

Now before Neji has the chance to follow, you leap onto his back.

"What the-"

"There is no way in hell, I'll be staying behind." You tell him.

Neji is obviously pissed (angry not drunk), "Get off, now!" He snaps.

"Like I said, no! Now go before you lose them!"

Neji grudgingly takes you with him and is quick to catch up.

He frowns, "Something isn't right."

"What?"

"It's like...he wants us to be able to keep up with him which means..."

"A trap?" You finish.

"Exactly."

Neji hangs back just far enough so he can toss you into a convenient hiding place without any of the others noticing.

You glare at the back of his head as he walks off and you mutter some very bad things.

But it looks like Neji is right...Kisame has lured you all to an oasis.

Uh oh...looks like the battle's about to start...

 

Continue helping the Konoha shinobi? P85

You want to turn to the dark side and help Kisame out? P86


	75. P75 - Go home with Choji

You decide to accept Choji's...eh...Shikamaru's offer.

"Well, I wouldn't mind it..." You smile sweetly at Choji.

"Great, that settles it..." Shikamaru starts walking away.

"See you tomorrow, buddy."

"Bye, Shikamaru." Choji calls after him.

"Yeah, I'll be heading off too...See ya..." Ino leaves.

"So, let's get going I guess." Choji suggests and you both set out.

You spend most of your time just talking and laughing a lot.

Once you get there you...

Ask Choji to hang out tomorrow? P89

Wish Choji a good night? P90


	76. P76 - Find your own way home

You decide that you'd rather try to find your own way back...

"No thanks...I'm going to try and find my own way there." You reply.

"Are you sure?" Ino asks.

"Yeah, I think I can handle it."

"Okay..."

You say your farewells and after grabbing some directions you head off.

**1 hour later**

It is dark, your feet are sore and you are mentally kicking yourself.

You are lost. VERY lost.

"Oh, what am I going to do!?" You wail. "I don't want to have to spend the night outside..."

"Are you alright?" A voice asks.

"Who's there?" You ask, a little startled unable to make out much in the darkness.

"Don't be alarmed, my name is Umino Iruka, I teach at the academy and I...happened to overhear your predicament..." He chuckles nervously as he approaches you and you are now able to make out a figure in the darkness.

"Oh." You just say.

"If you let me know where you need to go, I could help you out?" Iruka offers.

Needless to say, you tell him the address and he gets you there in no time.

Upon arrival you...

Wish Iruka a good night? P62

Ask Iruka if you can come to the academy tomorrow? P61


	77. P77 - Stay with Asuma

You decide that you'd rather stay and spend some more time with Asuma.

"I don't think I'll be able to do any more for them...so I'll be staying here in Konoha." You respond.

"Very well." Tsunade nods. "You may leave."

"Good luck..." You say to Naruto as you walk out and he gives you a nervous smile.

You sigh as you shut the door behind you.

"Everything alright?" Asuma asks leaning against a wall, puffing away on a cigarette.

"Yes it is. Naruto and the others are fine and the mission was successful." You reply.

"You look worried."

You hesitate a little, "Well...Naruto's going out on another mission..."

"Serious?"

"Definitely..."

"I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Yeah." You smile.

You spend the next few days with Asuma and his team (and occasionally without them); having a pretty good time and one day he invites you over for Shogi.

"Um...I don't really know how to play..." You laugh nervously.

"Oh, well in that case I can teach you..." Asuma smiles and starts explaining the rules to you and you have a couple of practice plays before starting a proper game.

(A/N: I'm not even going to describe you guys playing the game, because I have no idea how to play Shogi and I just read up on it online and it is WAY too much for my sleep deprived brain to take in right now)

After a few games (you lost each one), you decide to take a break.

"Ugh..." You groan. "How the heck does Shikamaru do it..."

"Well, he's a genius." Asuma chuckles, sipping on some tea and not smoking for once.

You sip on your own tea, and realize only now that you are alone with him...REALLY alone, not with his team or out in public somewhere.

You...and...Asuma...alone...A-L-O-N-E...

Your heartbeat pounds loudly in your ears as you ponder the situation.

"Kimiko?" Asuma is looking at you concerned.

You hadn't said a word and are just staring into space clutching your tea and Asuma's face is SO close to yours...

Kiss Asuma P161

Don't kiss Asuma P162


	78. P78 - Hang with new team

You decide that you want to hang with the new team.

"I'll go with them." You respond.

Naruto grins at you.

"Very well."

So you make all the necessary preparations and gather by the gates.

"Eh...Kimiko-chan?" Naruto approaches you.

"How will you keep up with us?" He asks.

"I hung out with some people here and I learned a few things while you were away." You smile. "And as long as you don't overdo it, I think I'll be able to keep up fine."

"That's great, Kimiko-chan!" Naruto grins broadly.

"Let's get going." Yamato announces.

Stick closer to Sai P163

Stick closer to Naruto P164

Stick closer to Yamato P165


	79. P79 - Hang with the new team

You decide that you want to hang with the new team.

"I'll go with them." You respond.

Naruto grins at you.

"Very well."

So you make all the necessary preparations and gather by the gates.

"Uh...Naruto?" You approach him a little nervously.

"How fast do you think you guys will be travelling?"

Naruto tilts his head thoughtfully. "That's a good question."

"You don't have to worry, we'll be travelling at a normal pace on foot, there's plenty of time to spare." Yamato speaks up.

You sigh in relief.

"Let's get going." He announces.

Stick closer to Sai P163

Stick closer to Naruto P164

Stick closer to Yamato P165


	80. P80 - Stay in Konoha

You decide that you'd rather stay and continue doing your own thing in Konoha.

"I don't think I'll be able to do any more for them...so I'll be staying here in Konoha." You respond.

"Very well." Tsunade nods. "You may leave."

"Good luck..." You say to Naruto as you walk out and he gives you a nervous smile.

You sigh as you shut the door behind you.

You walk the main streets of Konoha, gaze tilted to the sky and hands behind your head, wondering if the mission will go just like it did in the manga/anime.

"Kimiko-san!" You hear a voice call behind you.

You turn and see an excited Lee waving at you.

You smile as the group of shinobi consisting of Kakashi, Gai, Lee, Neji and Tenten approach you.

"Good to hear the mission was a success." You say.

"It was largely due to the information you provided us with." Kakashi states.

You smile and blush a little, "Ah, I'm sure you would have succeeded without my help."

"Don't be modest, Kimiko-san! Thanks to you the Kazekage is safe and members of the Akatsuki have been defeated!" Lee points out.

"Yosh!" Gai pumps his fist into the air. "Let's go celebrate!"

"Kimiko-san, would you like to join us?" Lee offers.

Make up an excuse and go hang out with Kakashi?

Make up an excuse and go hang out with Kakashi? P169

Hang out with Team Gai? P170


	81. P81 - Hang with Shikamaru

You decide that you would like to spend some more time with Shikamaru.

"Hey, Shikamaru I was wondering..." You start.

"Yeah?" He yawns.

"I don't really know anyone else and I'd really like it if...maybe we could hang out again tomorrow?" You ask hopefully.

Shikamaru tilts his head to the side, "Hmmm..."

"Please?" You give him the sparkle eyes.

"Fine..." He sighs. "I'll pick you up tomorrow some time...it'd be too much of a hassle if you get lost..."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." You remark sarcastically.

"You're welcome." He smirks.

You roll your eyes, "Well, thanks for dropping me off in any case...good night."

"Night..." Shikamaru yawns again and walks off.

You sigh to yourself as you enter your apartment and take a quick look around...it isn't anything luxurious..just nice...it has the basic furnishings, there is food n the fridge, and there is a stack of clean clothes in the wardrobe.

You get ready for the night and flop onto the bed with the soft fluffy pillow and blanket. It won't be hard to fall asleep at all...

The comfyness of the bed is a dangerous factor, putting you at risk of over-sleeping.

But lucky for you, you wake up early enough.

You wake up, hit the shower...etc., get dressed and spend extra time in front of the mirror making sure you look pretty.

Soon enough you hear a knock at the door.

A quick check in the mirror, then you run to the door and open it and yep there's a smirking Shikamaru waiting for you.

"Good morning!" You greet him, excited by the prospect of spending the day with him.

"Morning." Shikamaru responds a little less enthusiastically.

"What? Didn't get enough sleep last night?" You ask.

Shikamaru shrugs, "Let's just go..."

So you do, you spend some time aimlessly wandering around Konoha it seems.

After a while you sigh.

"What?" Shikamaru seems annoyed.

"It's just...I can tell that you are so not enjoying this...and I don't feel right in forcing you into doing something that you don't want to." You shrug.

"Seriously?" He raises an eyebrow at you.

"If you like we can go watch clouds again?" You offer.

"Won't you get bored?"

"Well, it wouldn't be so bad if you actually talked to me..."

He seems to be thinking it over.

"Yeah, I think I could do that..."

"Really? For a sec I thought you were going tell me how "troublesome" that is going to be." You smirk.

"Will you stop doing that? It's not like I think everything's troublesome." Shikamaru grumbles.

"But you think most things are." You smile and stick your tongue out at him.

"You're so..." Shikamaru sighs half-heartedly.

"Hey!" You pretend to be indignant and Shikamaru just chuckles in response.

So, you spend yet another day of cloud watching (though you did not fall asleep on him again) and talking.

"Shikamaru?" You figure you can drop the suffix, since he'd stopped addressing you with it himself.

"Hnn?" He responds.

"Same time tomorrow?"

"Sure."

So you spend the next few days hanging out with Shikamaru, and even though you've only known each other for a few days, you become friends fast and he continues teaching you a couple of things and even goes as far as saying that if you kept at training you could potentially be a decent ninja.

You are having lunch with him at the Ichiraku Ramen bar when a ninja approaches you.

"Kimiko-san?"

You turn to look at him, "Yes?"

"You are to report to the Hokage's office..."

You gulp, "I'm not in trouble am I?"

He shakes his head, "I think not, I was told to tell you that the team of shinobi who were sent on a mission to the Village hidden in the Sand have returned."

You jump up from your stool, "I'll go there at once."

"Kimiko?" Shikamaru peeks over at you.

"Naruto and the others are back from their mission." You tell him and he instantly offers to go with you.

You arrive at Tsunade's within minutes (because of Shikamaru's teaching, you're a little quicker on your feet now, hard to believe I know)

You barge into the room without knocking, anxious to know the outcome of the mission, while Shikamaru hangs back.

The shinobi (Kakashi, Gai, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Sakura and Naruto in case you forgot, Temari stayed in her village), Tsunade and Shizune turn to stare at you.

"You're alright!" You cry out and giving in to the otaku within you, you give Naruto a big hug.

Naruto laughs nervously, "Eh...Kimiko-chan..."

"Oh, sorry." You mumble and quickly step back. "I'm just glad you're okay..."

"Uh, the rest of us are okay too." Lee remarks.

"I'm glad about that too." You smile, then your face is serious. "The mission...was it..."

"A success!" Naruto grins broadly at you and Lee flashes a thumbs up.

You feel an overwhelming surge of happiness and relief, "God, I could kiss you all!" then realize you said that out-loud...very loud...

The two girls just raise their eyebrows, the senseis smile, but the three younger boys...well, let's just say they're looking at you kind of expectantly...even Neji.

You can feel the heat rise in your face, "Eh...I mean...uh..."

Tsunade clears her throat. "Yes, the mission to the Sand Village was a success..."

Out of courtesy, you are then informed of what had transpired.

It isn't too different from what had really happened...except that Chiyo never had to sacrifice her life and that Kankuro had never been poisoned.

"Gaara's alright..." you sigh. "I'm glad..."

Tsunade then dismisses Gai and his team plus Kakashi.

You know what is coming.

"We received some information from one of the Akatsuki members it seems..."

You notice Sakura's facial expression change.

"One of the members of Akatsuki claimed that he has an agent working for Orochimaru...and informed us of the day and place where he was meant to meet him..."

Naruto tenses and glances at you.

(A/N: Yes, I am changing things around a bit, but it was going to happen eventually so deal with it)

Tsunade's gaze rests on you, "Do you have any information on the matter?"

You know that she is basically asking if you know what is going to happen and you nod.

"Naruto and Sakura, go wait outside please." Tsunade orders.

It looks like they're both about to object but Shizune ushers them out.

So, the two of you talk and you tell her what you know and what's going to happen.

Tsunade sighs, "So, what you are saying is that even with the new team I had in mind...the attempt to retrieve Sasuke will fail?"

"Yes." You respond carefully. "But, you should still send them out as you planned and tell them nothing."

"What?!"

"The experience..." You start. "Is a necessary one...for all of them...while the mission will fail...they need this experience to be prepared for what's going to be coming next..."

"And that would be?"

"Another Akatsuki attack..." You reply.

So, you end up talking some more, this time telling her of the next two Akatsuki members likely to cross their paths, Hidan and Kakuzu.

Eventually, when Tsunade feels she has milked sufficient information from you, she calls the two impatiently waiting ninja in.

She explains to them that she will be forming a new team with the two of them and...On cue, Sai and Yamato walk in.

'Here's trouble...' you think to yourself when Sai enters with his fake smile, eyes observing first Naruto then Sakura and then briefly on you.

"YOU!!!" Naruto points an accusing finger at Sai.

Tsunade directs a questioning look at Sakura, "We...had a little run in earlier in the village..."

"You attacked me!" Naruto yells.

You sigh...knowing once again what conversation is to follow.

"Oh that...yeah, sorry about that, I just wanted to gauge my new team member's abilities..." Sai continues smiling his fake little smile. "I wanted to know how much looking after the little prick with no balls would need."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!!!" Naruto yells whilst being restrained by Sakura. "Naruto, he's our new team mate so calm down!!!"

"...Not that he's being nice..." Sakura adds flatly.

Sai is still smiling, "I like you...friendly crone."

Now Sakura was being restrained. "YOU WHAT?!"

"I am Yamato, I'll be taking Kakashi's place as the head of the team...and now introduce yourselves." Yamato orders.

"Uzumaki Naruto." The blonde growls while looking at Sai.

"Haruno Sakura." The kunoichi says whilst glaring at the smiling Anbu member.

"My name is Sai."

Before anyone else could say anything, Sai turns to you, still wearing that fake smile of his.

"And who are you?"

'Keep cool.' You think to yourself. 'Remember...the guy had a tough past and just doesn't understand how he's supposed to behave...'

"Kimiko." You respond flatly and you might have been glaring too.

"My, so cold..." He remarks. "I guess you're what they call a frigid bitch."

You return his fake smile with a fake smile of your own.

"Hey, Sai...I got a question..."

"Yes?"

"Can I borrow your face for a few days while my ass is on vacation?"

(From the Braincandy Insults Collection)

Sai doesn't answer but maintains his smile.

Naruto and Sakura are trying not to laugh and you're glad that you put them in a better mood.

Tsunade clears her throat, "This is Kimiko-san." She explains to the other two. "She is one of my informants."

The two start to regard you with a little more curiosity now.

"I leave the decision to you...you can go with the team if you wish to advise them or...you can once again stay here in Konoha."

Stay and spend more time with Shikamaru? P171

Hang with new team? P78


	82. P82 - Shikamaru good night

You decide that you don't want to spend any more time with Shikamaru.

"Thanks for walking with me, good night." You say.

"Night..." Shikamaru yawns again and walks off.

You sigh to yourself as you enter your apartment and take a quick look around...it isn't anything luxurious or anything...just nice...it has the basic furnishings, there is food n the fridge and there is a stack of clean clothes in the wardrobe.

You get ready for the night and flop onto the bed with the soft fluffy pillow and blanket. It wouldn't be hard to fall asleep at all...

And so you spend the next few days hanging out in Konoha, wandering around, looking at stuff...generally not doing too much.

You are having lunch at the Ichiraku Ramen bar when a ninja approaches you. (Come on, you're in the world of Naruto you gotta visit Ichiraku at least once)

"Kimiko-san?"

You turn to look at him, "Yes?"

"You are to report to the Hokage's office..."

You gulp, "I'm not in trouble am I?"

He shakes his head, "I think not, I was told to tell you that the team of shinobi who were sent on a mission to the Village hidden in the Sand have returned."

You jump up from your stool, "I'll go there at once."

You barge into the room without knocking, anxious to know the outcome of the mission.

The shinobi (Kakashi, Gai, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Sakura and Naruto in case you forgot, Temari stayed in her village), Tsunade and Shizune turn to stare at you.

"You're alright!" You cry out and giving in to the otaku within you, you give Naruto a big hug.

Naruto laughs nervously, "Eh...Kimiko-chan..."

"Oh, sorry." You mumble and quickly step back. "I'm just glad you're okay..."

"Uh, the rest of us are okay too." Lee remarks.

"I'm glad about that too." You smile, then your face is serious. "The mission...was it..."

"A success!" Naruto grins broadly at you and Lee flashes a thumbs up.

You feel an overwhelming surge of happiness and relief, "God, I could kiss you all!" then realize you said that out-loud...very loud...

The two girls just raise their eyebrows, the senseis smile, but the three younger boys...well, let's just say they're looking at you kind of expectantly...even Neji.

You can feel the heat rise in your face, "Eh...I mean...uh..."

Tsunade clears her throat. "Yes, the mission to the Sand Village was a success..."

Out of courtesy, you are then informed of what had transpired.

It isn't too different from what had really happened...except that Chiyo never had to sacrifice her life and that Kankuro had never been poisoned.

"Gaara's alright..." you sigh. "I'm glad..."

Tsunade then dismisses Gai and his team plus Kakashi.

You know what is coming.

"We received some information from one of the Akatsuki members it seems..."

You notice Sakura's facial expression change.

"One of the members of Akatsuki claimed that he has an agent working for Orochimaru...and informed us of the day and place where he was meant to meet him..."

Naruto tenses and glances at you.

(A/N: Yes, I am changing things around a bit, but it was going to happen eventually so deal with it)

Tsunade's gaze rests on you, "Do you have any information on the matter?"

You know that she is basically asking if you know what is going to happen and you nod.

"Naruto and Sakura, go wait outside please." Tsunade orders.

It looks like they're both about to object but Shizune ushers them out.

So, the two of you talk and you tell her what you know and what's going to happen.

Tsunade sighs, "So, what you are saying is that even with the new team I had in mind...the attempt to retrieve Sasuke will fail?"

"Yes." You respond carefully. "But, you should still send them out as you planned and tell them nothing."

"What?!"

"The experience..." You start. "Is a necessary one...for all of them...while the mission will fail...they need this experience to be prepared for what's going to be coming next..."

"And that would be?"

"Another Akatsuki attack..." You reply.

So, you end up talking some more, this time telling her of the next two Akatsuki members likely to cross their paths, Hidan and Kakuzu.

Eventually, when Tsunade feels she has milked sufficient information from you, she calls the two impatiently waiting ninja in.

She explains to them that she will be forming a new team with the two of them and...On cue, Sai and Yamato walk in.

'Here's trouble...' you think to yourself when Sai enters with his fake smile, eyes observing first Naruto then Sakura and then briefly on you.

"YOU!!!" Naruto points an accusing finger at Sai.

Tsunade directs a questioning look at Sakura, "We...had a little run in earlier in the village..."

"You attacked me!" Naruto yells.

You sigh...knowing once again what is to follow.

"Oh that...yeah, sorry about that, I just wanted to gauge my new team member's abilities..." Sai continues smiling his fake little smile. "I wanted to know how much looking after the little prick with no balls would need."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!!!" Naruto yells whilst being restrained by Sakura. "Naruto, he's our new team mate so calm down!!!"

"...Not that he's being nice..." Sakura adds flatly.

Sai is still smiling, "I like you...friendly crone."

Now Sakura was being restrained. "YOU WHAT?!"

"I am Yamato, I'll be taking Kakashi's place as the head of the team...and now introduce yourselves." Yamato orders.

"Uzumaki Naruto." The blonde growls while looking at Sai.

"Haruno Sakura." The kunoichi says whilst glaring at the smiling Anbu member.

"My name is Sai."

Before anyone else can say anything, Sai turns to you, still wearing that fake smile of his.

"And who are you?"

'Keep cool.' You think to yourself. 'Remember...the guy had a tough past and just doesn't understand how he's supposed to behave...'

"Kimiko." You respond flatly and you might have been glaring too.

"My, so cold..." He remarks. "I guess you're what they call a frigid bitch."

You return his fake smile with a fake smile of your own.

"Hey, Sai...I got a question..."

"Yes?"

"Can I borrow your face for a few days while my ass is on vacation?"

(From the Braincandy Insults Collection)

Sai doesn't answer but maintains his smile.

Naruto and Sakura are trying not to laugh and you're glad that you put them in a better mood.

Tsunade clears her throat, "This is Kimiko-san." She explains to the other two. "She is one of my informants."

The two start to regard you with a little more curiosity now.

"I leave the decision to you...you can go with the team if you wish to advise them or...you can once again stay here in Konoha."

Stay and spend more time doing your own thing in Konoha? P80

Hang out with the new team P79


	83. P83 - Confront Deidara

You decide you have a better chance with Deidara and his explosive clay than Sasori and his poison.

"Temari! I'm coming with you!" You grab onto her arm.

"Are you crazy?!"

"Maybe, but I'm not backing down!"

"Oh, fine!" She snaps. "But don't blame me, if you get killed..."

So, you and Temari catch up to Kakashi and Naruto.

Eventually Deidara stops, presumably having his target where he wants him to be...but he doesn't seem too happy about seeing the other shinobi with him, his eyes briefly flick to rest on you, not having found a place to hide in time, and luckily for you he doesn't look too interested.

"What are you standing around for, go and hide or something! If you have something to tell me, do it quickly." Temari hisses.

Advise the others against Deidara? P87

Be evil and help Deidara somehow? P88


	84. P84 - Confront Sasori

You decide that you'd prefer the poison as opposed to being blown up.

It seems that Sasori is about to make a run for it and it looks like the others are going to follow.

"Kankuro!" You latch onto him. "I'm coming with you!"

"If this wasn't a serious situation I'd maybe say something about you clinging to me but-"

"Cut the crap and move, Sasori's getting away!" You snap at him.

True enough, Sasori isn't there and you can see Sakura and Chiyo on his tail.

Kankuro grudgingly takes you along.

Eventually, Sasori stops and you've all caught up to him.

Lucky for you it looks like he's focused on Chiyo so you've got enough time to sneak off and hide...provided that's what you want...

Help the shinobi out against Sasori? P91

Go hide and see what you can do to help Sasori? P92


	85. P85 - Help Shinobi

You decide that you'll stay on the side of the good guys (oh, thank God!) and provide whatever assistance you can.

It doesn't take long and the battle is in full swing (there is no way in hell, I am going to describe such an elaborate battle scene).

If Kisame notices you, he doesn't seem to care, you are hardly worth notice to a rogue Nin of his caliber.

(Ignore the location thing, I forgot that Kisame could have used his 'Suiton: Bakusui Shōha' to create a lake, but just bear with me please)

"S**t" you swear when you see Gai grab Kisame's big-ass sword.

Now Lee, Neji and Tenten go in to attack shark-face.

'Crap!' You know what is coming.

Kisame forms the hand signs for his jutsu in an instant and three water-clones rise around him.

You want to scream, you want to cry out to the three leaping Shinobi to stay away from the clones, but to no avail, they connect and within seconds they are encased in large orbs of water (Suirou no Jutsu - Water prison technique).

Gai attempts to attack Kisame with his own sword but of course he is forced to drop the weapon when the hidden spikes emerge and cut his hands.

You don't bother watching Gai anymore; you know that he can handle himself, besides it is the other three who are in danger.

"Time to put that kunai throwing practice to the test" Pulling out the kunai you had snagged from Neji before he tossed you.

(A/N: Okay, I know that Neji gets rid of the clones and all with his oh-so fancy jutsu BUT I said I'd be changing things didn't I? Besides, the Naruto world has already been hugely affected by your presence, might as well go with it)

You know that in theory a well aimed blow to the clone should dissolve it or at least distract it enough for it to waver in maintaining the jutsu so that one of the trapped shinobi can free his/herself and take the rest out, your best chance is to take out the guy holding Neji captive.

By now, Kisame and Gai's battle is going through extremes with the Akatsuki members summoning water sharks and the like and water is splashing everywhere, even towards your hiding place. Your clothes heavy and clinging to your body you take a deep breath and focus on the Kisame clone holding Neji captive.

"Here goes nothing" And you let the kunai fly from your hand.

In your mind, time seems to slow down as your eyes are glued to its trajectory path.

And

IT HITS THE CLONE!!!

"Bull's-eye!!!" You pump your first into the air and then instant clamp your hands over your mouth.

The clone disappears in a burst of water and Neji is free to take out the other two swiftly and in time too, Tenten was at her limit.

And it looked like Gai and Kisame are just about wrapping it up too.

One powerful kick sends Kisame into the air before he even has the chance to parry the attack with his sword and you all know that the battle is over.

Kisame falls back into the water and most of it drains away. The shinobi search for him but he had made his escape.

"Good job!" Gai praises his students.

"Actually" Neji starts. "We had a little bit of help"

You take your cue and emerge from your hiding place, soaked but unharmed.

"Hi." You smile and raise your hand in greeting.

"Kimiko-san?" Gai seems uncertain but instantly breaks out into a huge grin. "Excellent, so you helped save my students!"

"I just threw a kunai at one of the clones..." You laugh nervously.

"Where did you get the kunai from?" Tenten asks curiously.

"Oh that? I helped myself to Neji's pockets." You state bluntly.

Neji looks at you flatly, his eyebrow twitching, obviously battling with some conflicting emotions. He decides to let it slide for now. "Regardless, you did help us and put yourself at risk in the process so you have my thanks." He admits grudgingly, whilst the others are quick to follow and voice their own gratitude.

You smirk mischievously, "Oh, don't flatter yourself Hyuuga-boy; I was aiming at you"

"What?!"

"Kidding, I was kidding geeze lighten up, let your hair down." You stop to look at his hair. "Holy shit!" you exclaim. "If you're this much of a stiff with your hair down, I don't want to know what you're like with your hair up!"

"I think I take back what I said before." Neji glares at you.

"Oh, calm down. I just like messing with you." You pat the top of his head which only makes him angrier.

"Will you stop mocking me?!" He snaps.

"You really want me to answer that? 'Cause the answer's 'No'" You reply.

The others are just watching the show.

Your argument comes to an end when Gai clears his throat.

"Neji, can you tell what the others are doing?"

Neji nods and uses his Byakugan.

(Note: the battle took several LONG hours despite my lack of description so it's like morning already)

"There does not seem to be anymore fighting" Neji announces. "I think it's over"

You sneeze and wrap your arms around yourself shivering.

"Maybe you should change out of those wet clothes" Tenten suggests.

"And into what?" You snap in irritation. "We've all got wet clothes on and there's no way in hell I'll be prancing around naked."

"Let's go join the others!" Gai suggests and starts running off, followed closely by Lee and then Tenten, forcing Neji (much to his irritation) to carry you once again, not that you are necessarily happy about it yourself.

Eventually the whole group is together again and while they all look pretty roughed up, they all look alright, though Kakashi looks more worn out than the rest of them.

"Naruto!" You jump off of Neji's back, making sure to 'accidentally' kick his rear end in the process and rush to the blonde ninja's side.

"Hey Kimiko-chan" He smiles weakly.

"Oh, no! You're not hurt are you?!" You start circling him and scrutinizing him closely for signs of injury.

"I'm fine" He murmurs.

"Oh, I'm so glad!" You give Naruto a big hug, but back away rapidly after you realize what you are doing.

"Sorry." you mumble, your hand gliding through your wet hair. "I didn't get you wet did I?"

Naruto shakes his head. "No, but he got away..."

"I'm so sorry" You say.

"Why are you guys so wet anyway?" Kankuro inquires his eyes wandering over you.

"Kisame uses water-jutsus." You explain, moving to hide behind Naruto.

"Hey, Kakashi. You alright?" Gai inquires stepping to his rival's side.

"I've used the Sharingan too much and it's worn me out." the masked ninja explains allowing Gai to support him.

"Let's get back to the village." Temari suggests.

(Sakura and Chiyo are fine too, they just haven't said anything)

You all travel back together and it is late in the afternoon by the time you get back and your clothes have pretty much dried.

Before you enter the room where you all had set out of the day before, Naruto pulls you aside to apologize, "I wasn't completely convinced that you were telling the truth and trying to help us, after what happened back in Konoha, so I wanted to say I'm sorry..."

"Oh..." You have the grace to blush, "Don't worry about it, I deserved it for not being honest with you from the start..."

"Friends?" The blonde offers you his hand.

"Friends." You smile, as you take his hand into yours and give it a squeeze.

Gaara enters the room moments later and everyone falls silent.

"The Akatsuki?" He turns to Naruto.

"Success." The blonde smiles and Gaara returns it.

"You may rest up here, for the remainder of the day...and depart for Konoha in the morning." Baki adds as he enters the room.

"Kakashi could use the rest by the looks of it..." You state bluntly.

The masked ninja groans, perhaps out of weariness or irritation maybe both.

"Sorry..." You laugh nervously.

**The next day**

You are at the gates of the Sand Village...

Want to stay in the Sand Village? P105

Want to return to Konoha? P106


	86. P86 - Join Kisame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always thought I had my CYOA files backed up somewhere, i.e. burned on some discs, tucked away on an external...etc. Only to find that while I do have some of them backed up in this manner, the first half or so is not...Now, before Quizilla permanently closed, I did in 2012 decide to post my CYOA elsewhere, on a wiki page, which is thankfully still up there, BUT, some of the parts, namely this one, got corrupted or bugged somehow, and I now need to rewrite, having no recollection of what exactly went down and have to piece it together using the part that precedes it, and the part that follows it -_- *sigh*   
> I have a strong suspicion that I didn't even write a proper part for this in the first place and had some random apology/placeholder explaining that I suck at battle sequence narratives, and just kind of jumped to the "this happened afterwards" part.

You decide that you want to (somehow) help Kisame so you make no attempt to get the other Shinobi's attention, choosing to instead, carefully and cautiously move along your hiding spot in an effort to get closer to the shark-like man...who is currently taking his time taunting Gai. 

The battle soon ensues, however, and you focus on getting closer...you would have liked to take more of it in, but you are too busy avoiding various attacks, and accidentally drowning in the wake of several water-based attacks. 

You have to be careful if you want to help Kisame...if you just start yelling stuff to him, any one of the others could easily stop you and then you'd be in really deep shit for planning to betray them. 

You have to get to Kisame somehow...and even then, prevent him from killing you long enough to talk. You know the Akatsuki are after Naruto and Gaara, with neither of them here, he's likely just acting as a distraction until his fellow Akatsuki can carry out their objective of capturing one or both of the Jinchuriki. 

You're going to have to find a way to convey that you have valuable information not just to him, but to the entire organization he belongs to... 

Eventually, you are able to put together a plan, that involves a fair amount of trickery, the naïve trust in Lee's eyes is almost enough for you to waver and change your mind, but no, you're fully committed to this betrayal, and there is no more turning back at this point, perhaps this is the way it always would have gone...Maybe that little lie at the beginning of your shinobi-world adventure foreshadowed your eventual betrayal...

Everything seems to happen very quickly, you exploited the shinobi's trust in you by feeding them false information, purposely luring them into Kisame's traps and jutsu, and with Gai's students incapacitated, and the older man having his hands full keeping the Akatsuki member at bay, you can finally make your move. 

Kisame is suspicious of you, he can tell immediately that you are no shinobi, and don't seem to have any noteworthy abilities to speak of, that is until you do speak, and his interest, is finally piqued. 

You avoid looking at any of the shinobi, but you can feel their accusatory stares, and their hurt at your betrayal... 

A massive explosion sounds in the distance, and Kisame curses, as he grabs you, water swirling all around you, it envelops you completely. 

Water rushes into your open mouth, and you choke, having been caught too off guard to hold your breath. The strain on your lungs overwhelms you and everything soon fades into darkness... 

 

You don't know how long you were out, but you eventually wake up to more darkness, that is until you sit up and notice the campfire. But it isn't the fire that keeps your attention for long. 

"About time you woke up..." Kisame growls in annoyance. 

Kisame and Itachi are sitting around the fire...staring at YOU. 

You are a little surprised to see Itachi out here too...then again, he and Kisame usually travel together... 

"Kisame seems to think that you might be useful..." Itachi remarks observing you with cold unfeeling eyes. 

You remain silent. 

"What is it...that makes you so useful?" 

 

Lie to them? P115

Tell them the truth? P116


	87. P87 - Against Deidara

(A/N It's been ages since I last read the manga chapter and saw the anime episode of this, so I'll be basing it off of what really happened...and making stuff up myself...mostly making stuff up though...because it is a real pain to go back and find out how exactly things went)

You decide that you want to help them out.

"He's going to try to keep you at a distance with his explosive clay, so you're going to have to find a way to get close enough to attack without coming into contact with it." You tell Temari.

"Alright, now go hide or something before you get in the way!"

And you comply.

The battle ensues with Deidara atop his gigantic clay bird, explosions everywhere, Kakashi, Temari and Naruto clones leaping around all over the place...you would have liked to take more of it in, but you are too busy avoiding the explosions and the resulting debris.

To say the least, you are feeling very useless at this point...

Then things start to happen at an even faster pace.

Kakashi uses his version of the 'Mangekyou Sharingan'.

While the entire scene had been slowed down for dramatic effect in the anime, it is now happening very quickly before your own eyes...so fast that you aren't really sure what it is that's happening.

The area around Deidara grows blurred and out of focus as if someone had applied a Photoshop filter.

You feel disoriented just looking at it...just then one of Deidara's clay creations (escaped detonation earlier...) goes off close to where Kakashi is standing and while it is not close enough to cause any serious damage to the masked ninja, the blast causes his technique to waver and as a result, Deidara only loses one of his arms (remember he never encountered Gaara so he's still got the other one).

You avert your gaze from the sight of blood, torn flesh and bone.

"He's trying to escape!" Naruto (or perhaps one of his clones) yells.

True enough it looks like Deidara is trying to make a run for it...but Kakashi has resumed his concentration and the Akatsuki member is caught within the deadly technique once again, but his strength is failing him.

You continue to look on, unable to do a thing to help.

Deidara manages to put a little more distance between himself and Kakashi, forced to fly closer to the ground at which point Kakashi is forced to stop.

This seems to be the moment Naruto and Temari have been waiting for, attacking the enemy from both sides. Naruto and a clone attacking with the Rasengan from one side and Temari from the other.

Naruto's Rasengan makes contact with Deidara's remaining arm while Temari destroys his clay bird.

While the arm is not severed, it takes a fair bit of damage and from the look on Deidara's face even he knows that he can't win this one.

Several explosions go off at once, (without a doubt planted earlier in case...) and once the smoke clears...the Akatsuki member is nowhere in sight.

"Damn! He got away!" Naruto clenches his hands into fists.

The battle now over, you emerge from your hiding place, covered in dust and the like from all those explosions, but unharmed.

"Kakashi-san? Are you alright?" You ask the silver-haired man who is panting heavily and leaning against a rock.

"My Sharingan just uses a lot of energy..." he explains weakly.

"Oh, good...you're alive." Temari remarks when she sees you.

"I'm sorry..." You apologize quietly.

"What?"

"I couldn't do anything...I was...useless..." You start.

"Oh, God not this again...Look, if it hadn't been for you we wouldn't have known about this guy in the first place...you did your part in this, okay?" Temari explains in exasperation.

You nod quietly and move to stand next to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun...I'm sorry he got away..."

"Hnnn..." Naruto shrugs.

"If it makes you feel better...he will be defeated in the near future..."

Naruto's eyes light up, "By whom?"

You hesitate, "I can't say..."

The blonde frowns.

"I'm glad...that you're alright, Naruto-kun...I was scared that because the attempted abduction of Gaara failed...they would get you instead..." You tell him quietly.

He smiles slightly, "You don't have to worry about me, Kimiko-chan."

"Let's get going..." Temari suggests and you all set off.

You are forced to move relatively slowly because of Kakashi who is being supported by two Naruto clones.

"Naruto!" You hear a familiar voice in the distance and you all look up to see the others rapidly approach you.

Sakura and Lee are the first to meet you whilst the others follow.

"You were all successful?" You ask hopefully.

"Ours got away..." Lee states obviously disappointed.

"So did ours." Naruto replies in equal disappointment.

"We beat ours." Kankuro smirks.

"Thanks to the antidotes that Sakura had prepared beforehand I bet." You remark.

"Well...those were...helpful..."

"He used two doses." Sakura tells you.

Kankuro rolls his eyes in irritation.

You sigh in relief, "It's still the best outcome I could have hoped for...everyone's alive and well...except Kakashi maybe..."

"And it's all thanks to you Kimiko-chan." Naruto puts a hand on your shoulder and grins. "Gaara is safe and it's all because of you..."

"Please, I don't deserve this much credit, I didn't do anything...all I did was hide and watch you guys fight...let's all just get back to the village now..." You say and start walking.

"Eh, Kimiko-san?" Temari stops you.

"Yeah?"

"We're going this way." She points into the other direction and you just laugh nervously.

"Right, I knew that..."

A couple of the others laugh but it doesn't bother you.

By the time you get back to the village it is late in the afternoon.

Before you enter the room where you all had set out of the day before, Naruto pulls you aside to apologize, "I wasn't completely convinced that you were telling the truth and trying to help us, after what happened back in Konoha, so I wanted to say I'm sorry..."

"Oh..." You have the grace to blush, "Don't worry about it, I deserved it for not being honest with you from the start..."

"Friends?" The blonde offers you his hand.

"Friends." You smile, as you take his hand into yours and give it a squeeze.

Gaara enters the room moments later and everyone falls silent.

"The Akatsuki?" He turns to Naruto.

"Success." The blonde smiles and Gaara returns it.

"You may rest up here, for the remainder of the day...and depart for Konoha in the morning." Baki adds as he enters the room.

"Kakashi could use the rest by the looks of it..." You state bluntly.

The masked ninja groans, perhaps out of weariness or irritation maybe both.

"Sorry..." You laugh nervously.

**The next day**

You are at the gates of the Sand Village...

Want to stay in the Sand Village? P105

Want to return to Konoha? P106


	88. P88 - Help Deidara

You decide that you want to (somehow) help Deidara so you say nothing to Temari and go to hide.

The battle ensues with Deidara atop his gigantic clay bird, explosions everywhere, Kakashi, Temari and Naruto clones leaping around all over the place...you would have liked to take more of it in, but you are too busy avoiding the explosions and the resulting debris.

You have to be careful if you want to help Deidara...if you just start yelling stuff to him, any one of the others could easily stop you and then you'd be in really deep shit for planning to betray them.

You have to get to Deidara somehow...you have to get onto the clay-bird...and even then, prevent Deidara from killing you long enough to talk. Temari and Kakashi are way too dangerous and smart to mess with...which leaves Naruto...perhaps you could exploit his good nature...and within moments you have a plan.

Deidara wants Naruto...originally Deidara had used Gaara as bait to lure Naruto into the fight...if you were to become that bait...which means that you somehow have to put yourself into the line of danger (which doesn't sound so hard) without getting killed (that is another matter), have Naruto save you (thus proving that you are important to Naruto and pathetically incapable of defending yourself) and hope that Deidara's watching and smart enough to use you as bait.

You take a deep breath.

"Here goes nothing..." You wait for the right moment, which means waiting until you notice a good enough collection of explosives nearby that you can stage your 'damsel in distress' act with.

You carefully creep closer and so do some of the explosives for that matter.

You scream loudly (for the most part you really are freaked out by Deidara's explosions).

"Kimiko-chan!" You hear Naruto cry out and feel someone grab you just as the explosives go off.

Smoke fills your mouth and nose, stinging your eyes and you cough violently.

"Kimiko-chan, are you alright?" Naruto asks concern evident in his eyes.

You feel a twinge of guilt...almost enough to make you change your mind...almost.

"I'm okay..." You reply and you glance up...just like you had hopped the little act has not gone unnoticed.

Deidara has paused with his attacks to regard the two of you curiously...as if seeing something for the first time.

Naruto moves away to lunge another attack, but instead of Deidara attacking him, he throws an explosive towards YOU.

'Uh-oh...maybe this wasn't the best idea after all...' You think to yourself.

One of Naruto's clones jumps in front of you and takes the blast.

"Kimiko-chan!" Naruto yells.

"Hey, Kyuubi...this girl here mean anything to you?" Deidara chuckles darkly.

"Stay away from her!" Naruto responds angrily.

You had been counting on that kind of reaction from Naruto.

Before Naruto can react, or any of the other two for that matter, Deidara has swooped down and grabbed you.

His arm is clutched tightly around your waist and you feel his breath on the back of your neck...the clay underneath you feels cold and uncomfortable.

"Kimiko-chan!!!" You hear Naruto call out below you.

"Don't worry girl...you seem to mean something to the Kyuubi...so I won't kill you...yet..."

"I was counting on it..." You respond calmly.

"You seem awfully calm..."

"Because I planned it..."

"You...planned to have yourself captured?"

"You're going to use me as bait to get to Naruto, right?"

"..."

So far no one below is making a move, probably because they are worried that they might hurt you as they have not yet caught on to your plan to betray them.

"I want to help you." You tell Deidara.

"What? Aren't you with them?" The Akatsuki member is obviously confused.

"I had to pretend to...so I could get to you..."

"Why?" Deidara's getting suspicious.

"I can be of use to you..."

"How can a weakling like you be of use to the Akatsuki?"

"I have information..."

"Naruto!" You hear Kakashi below. "Don't hold back on your attacks...she's planning to betray us!"

'Crap!' Kakashi must have read your lips with his Sharingan.

"Whatever you do, do not make eye contact with Kakashi...if you get caught in his new technique you will lose your arm!" You predict.

"Shut up!" Deidara hisses and pushes you down roughly onto the bird.

You don't hear Naruto's response (if there even was one, though you can imagine he won't be pleased about you betraying his trust twice now) as loud explosions sound from below.

The clay bird moves violently as the attacks keep on coming.

Then you notice the atmosphere around you warp and blur...

"We're caught in Kakashi's technique!" You yell to Deidara.

You don't seem to be as affected by the technique as the Akatsuki member, probably because he is the one being targeted.

"What the hell...is this technique?!" Deidara exclaims.

"A new form of Sharingan!" You reply.

Just a second later, your prediction comes true and Kakashi's technique severs one of Deidara's arms (remember, he never went up against Gaara so he didn't lose that other arm) and the technique fades away.

"He's going to try it again." You tell him.

This time, Deidara seems to heed your advice, and is trying to distance himself from the masked ninja.

"They're trying to escape!" Naruto (or perhaps one of his clones) yells.

The area around you is starting to warp again...but it does not seem as strong as it has been the first time around.

"He's going to fail this one, but watch out, Naruto will be attacking you from your left with a clone and he'll take out your bird..." You force yourself into a sitting position so you can speak directly into Deidara's ear.

No sooner had you said it, and it happens.

Deidara grabs you with his remaining arm and sets off a bunch of explosions.

The smoke overwhelms you and everything fades into darkness...

* * *

You don't know how long you were out, but you eventually wake up to more darkness, that is until you sit up and notice the campfire. But it isn't the fire that keeps your attention for long.

"About time you woke up..." Deidara sighs in annoyance.

Deidara and Sasori are sitting around the fire...staring at YOU.

You are a little surprised to see Sasori alive...and he isn't using Hiruko...and you figure that it probably got damaged in the fight...

"Deidara seems to think that you might be useful..." Sasori remarks observing you with cold unfeeling eyes.

You remain silent.

"What is it...that makes you so useful?"

Lie to Deidara and Sasori? P123

Tell Deidara and Sasori the truth? P124


	89. P89 - Hang with Chouji

You decide that you would like to spend some more time with Choji.

"Hey, Choji-san I was wondering..." You start.

"Yeah?"

"I don't really know anyone else and I'd really like it if...maybe we could hang out again tomorrow?" You ask hopefully.

He doesn't answer straight away.

"Please?" You give him the sparkle eyes.

"Sure." He smiles. "I'll come by tomorrow."

"Thank you, Choji! You're the best!" You clap your hands together happily.

Choji chuckles nervously.

"Thanks for walking with me, have a good night. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow." You smile sweetly.

"Yeah, good night." He walks off.

You sigh to yourself as you enter your apartment and take a quick look around...it isn't anything luxurious or anything...just nice...it has the basic furnishings, there is food in the fridge and there is a stack of clean clothes in the wardrobe.

You get ready for the night and flop onto the bed with the soft fluffy pillow and blanket. It wouldn't be hard to fall asleep at all...

The comfyness of the bed was a dangerous factor, putting you at risk of over-sleeping.

But lucky for you, you wake up early enough.

You wake up, hit the shower...etc., get dressed and spend extra time in front of the mirror making sure you look pretty.

Soon enough you hear a knock at the door.

A quick check in the mirror, then you run to the door and open it and yep there's Choji waiting for you.

"Good morning!" You greet him, excited by the prospect of spending the day with him.

"Good morning." Choji greets you.

"So, where to first?" You ask.

"Well, I was hoping we could go grab some breakfast first?" Choji suggests.

"Sure, sounds good." You smile.

So, you walk through Konoha, grab some food and are munching away at a rice-ball.

"Kimiko-san?" Choji addresses you.

"Ymph kmn kllm Kmk." You mumble through a bite of food.

"What?"

You swallow and laugh nervously, "Sorry about that...I said that you can call me Kimiko."

"Alright, and you can call me Choji."0

"I already did." You giggle.

"Right." He smiles at you then his face goes a little more serious. "Kimiko...if you don't mind me asking...how did someone like you become an informant to the hokage?"

"What do you mean exactly?" You ask carefully.

"I mean, you're a nice girl. A girl who isn't even a ninja, with such a dangerous occupation...how would you defend yourself if you were caught?"

"Hmmm...Well, originally, I didn't become an informant completely by choice...I just woke up one day...and it happened...and before that I never exactly had the opportunity to become a ninja...though I always had a secret desire to be one." You explain thoughtfully. "And if I get caught...well, I'll just have to worry about it when that happens..."

Silence.

"Maybe..." Choji starts and you look up at him expectantly.

"Maybe...I could teach you a few things, you know so that you could at least defend yourself or hide or make a run for it or something." He offers.

"Really?!" You exclaims brightly.

"Uh...yes?" Choji replies hesitantly.

"Oh, Choji! Thank you!" You squeal and hug him happily.

"Eh, that's alright..." He responds nervously and you quickly let go.

"Sorry..." You laugh nervously.

"No problem." He smiles.

So you spend the next few days hanging out with Choji, and even though you've only known each other for a few days, you become friends fast and he continues teaching you a couple of things and even goes as far as saying that if you kept at training you could potentially be a decent ninja.

You were having lunch with him at the Ichiraku Ramen bar when a ninja approaches you.

"Kimiko-san?"

You turn to look at him, "Yes?"

"You are to report to the Hokage's office..."

You gulp, "I'm not in trouble am I?"

He shakes his head, "I think not, I was told to tell you that the team of shinobi who were sent on a mission to the Village hidden in the Sand have returned."

You jump up from your stool, "I'll go there at once."

"Kimiko?" Choji peeks over at you.

"Naruto and the others are back from their mission." You tell him and he instantly offers to go with you.

You arrive at Tsunade's within minutes (because of Choji's teaching, you're a little quicker on your feet now)

You barge into the room without knocking, anxious to know the outcome of the mission, while Choji hangs back.

The shinobi (Kakashi, Gai, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Sakura and Naruto in case you forgot, Temari stayed in her village), Tsunade and Shizune turn to stare at you.

"You're alright!" You cry out and giving in to the otaku within you, you give Naruto a big hug.

Naruto laughs nervously, "Eh...Kimiko-chan..."

"Oh, sorry." You mumble and quickly step back. "I'm just glad you're okay..."

"Uh, the rest of us are okay too." Lee remarks.

"I'm glad about that too." You smile, then your face is serious. "The mission...was it..."

"A success!" Naruto grins broadly at you and Lee flashes a thumbs up.

You feel an overwhelming surge of happiness and relief, "God, I could kiss you all!" then realize you said that out-loud...very loud...

The two girls just raise their eyebrows, the senseis smile, but the three younger boys...well, let's just say they're looking at you kind of expectantly...even Neji.

You can feel the heat rise in your face, "Eh...I mean...uh..."

Tsunade clears her throat. "Yes, the mission to the Sand Village was a success..."

Out of courtesy, you are then informed of what had transpired.

It isn't too different from what had really happened...except that Chiyo never had to sacrifice her life and that Kankuro had never been poisoned.

"Gaara's alright..." you sigh. "I'm glad..."

Tsunade then dismisses Gai and his team plus Kakashi.

You know what is coming.

"We received some information from one of the Akatsuki members it seems..."

You notice Sakura's facial expression change.

"One of the members of Akatsuki claimed that he has an agent working for Orochimaru...and informed us of the day and place where he was meant to meet him..."

Naruto tenses and glances at you.

(A/N: Yes, I am changing things around a bit, but it was going to happen eventually so deal with it)

Tsunade's gaze rests on you, "Do you have any information on the matter?"

You know that she is basically asking if you know what is going to happen and you nod.

"Naruto and Sakura, go wait outside please." Tsunade orders.

It looks like they're both about to object but Shizune ushers them out.

So, the two of you talk and you tell her what you know and what's going to happen.

Tsunade sighs, "So, what you are saying is that even with the new team I had in mind...the attempt to retrieve Sasuke will fail?"

"Yes." You respond carefully. "But, you should still send them out as you planned and tell them nothing."

"What?!"

"The experience..." You start. "Is a necessary one...for all of them...while the mission will fail...they need this experience to be prepared for what's going to be coming next..."

"And that would be?"

"Another Akatsuki attack..." You reply.

So, you end up talking some more, this time telling her of the next two Akatsuki members likely to cross their paths, Hidan and Kakuzu.

Eventually, when Tsunade feels she has milked sufficient information from you, she calls the two impatiently waiting ninja in.

She explains to them that she will be forming a new team with the two of them and...On cue, Sai and Yamato walk in.

'Here's trouble...' you think to yourself when Sai enters with his fake smile, eyes observing first Naruto then Sakura and then briefly on you.

"YOU!!!" Naruto points an accusing finger at Sai.

Tsunade directs a questioning look at Sakura, "We...had a little run in earlier in the village..."

"You attacked me!" Naruto yells.

You sigh...knowing once again what is to follow.

"Oh that...yeah, sorry about that, I just wanted to gauge my new team member's abilities..." Sai continues smiling his fake little smile. "I wanted to know how much looking after the little prick with no balls would need."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!!!" Naruto yells whilst being restrained by Sakura. "Naruto, he's our new team mate so calm down!!!"

"...Not that he's being nice..." Sakura adds flatly.

Sai is still smiling, "I like you...friendly crone."

Now Sakura was being restrained. "YOU WHAT?!"

"I am Yamato, I'll be taking Kakashi's place as the head of the team...and now introduce yourselves." Yamato orders.

"Uzumaki Naruto." The blonde growls while looking at Sai.

"Haruno Sakura." The kunoichi says whilst glaring at the smiling Anbu member.

"My name is Sai."

Before anyone else can say anything, Sai turns to you, still wearing that fake smile of his.

"And who are you?"

'Keep cool.' You think to yourself. 'Remember...the guy had a tough past and just doesn't understand how he's supposed to behave...'

"Kimiko." You respond flatly and you might have been glaring too.

"My, so cold..." He remarks. "I guess you're what they call a frigid bitch."

You return his fake smile with a fake smile of your own.

"Hey, Sai...I got a question..."

"Yes?"

"Can I borrow your face for a few days while my ass is on vacation?"

(From the Braincandy Insults Collection)

Sai doesn't answer but maintains his smile.

Naruto and Sakura are trying not to laugh and you're glad that you put them in a better mood.

Tsunade clears her throat, "This is Kimiko-san." She explains to the other two. "She is one of my informants."

The two start to regard you with a little more curiosity now.

"I leave the decision to you...you can go with the team if you wish to advise them or...you can once again stay here in Konoha."

Stay and spend more time with Choji? P189

Hang with new team? P78


	90. P90 - Chouji good night

You aren't really up to spending any more time with Choji.

"Well, have a good night, Choji-san and thank you for escorting me."

"You are welcome." And he leaves.

You sigh to yourself as you enter your apartment and take a quick look around...it isn't anything luxurious or anything...just nice...it has the basic furnishings, there is food n the fridge and there is a stack of clean clothes in the wardrobe.

You get ready for the night and flop onto the bed with the soft fluffy pillow and blanket. It wouldn't be hard to fall asleep at all...

And so you spend the next few days hanging out in Konoha, wandering around, looking at stuff...generally not doing too much.

You are having lunch at the Ichiraku Ramen bar when a ninja approaches you. (Come on, you're in the world of Naruto you gotta visit Ichiraku at least once)

"Kimiko-san?"

You turn to look at him, "Yes?"

"You are to report to the Hokage's office..."

You gulp, "I'm not in trouble am I?"

He shakes his head, "I think not, I was told to tell you that the team of shinobi who were sent on a mission to the Village hidden in the Sand have returned."

You jump up from your stool, "I'll go there at once."

You barge into the room without knocking, anxious to know the outcome of the mission.

The shinobi (Kakashi, Gai, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Sakura and Naruto in case you forgot, Temari stayed in her village), Tsunade and Shizune turn to stare at you.

"You're alright!" You cry out and giving in to the otaku within you, you give Naruto a big hug.

Naruto laughs nervously, "Eh...Kimiko-chan..."

"Oh, sorry." You mumble and quickly step back. "I'm just glad you're okay..."

"Uh, the rest of us are okay too." Lee remarks.

"I'm glad about that too." You smile, then your face is serious. "The mission...was it..."

"A success!" Naruto grins broadly at you and Lee flashes a thumbs up.

You feel an overwhelming surge of happiness and relief, "God, I could kiss you all!" then realize you said that out-loud...very loud...

The two girls just raise their eyebrows, the senseis smile, but the three younger boys...well, let's just say they're looking at you kind of expectantly...even Neji.

You can feel the heat rise in your face, "Eh...I mean...uh..."

Tsunade clears her throat. "Yes, the mission to the Sand Village was a success..."

Out of courtesy, you are then informed of what had transpired.

It isn't too different from what had really happened...except that Chiyo never had to sacrifice her life and that Kankuro had never been poisoned.

"Gaara's alright..." you sigh. "I'm glad..."

Tsunade then dismisses Gai and his team plus Kakashi.

You know what is coming.

"We received some information from one of the Akatsuki members it seems..."

You notice Sakura's facial expression change.

"One of the members of Akatsuki claimed that he has an agent working for Orochimaru...and informed us of the day and place where he was meant to meet him..."

Naruto tenses and glances at you.

(A/N: Yes, I am changing things around a bit, but it was going to happen eventually so deal with it)

Tsunade's gaze rests on you, "Do you have any information on the matter?"

You know that she is basically asking if you know what is going to happen and you nod.

"Naruto and Sakura, go wait outside please." Tsunade orders.

It looks like they're both about to object but Shizune ushers them out.

So, the two of you talk and you tell her what you know and what's going to happen.

Tsunade sighs, "So, what you are saying is that even with the new team I had in mind...the attempt to retrieve Sasuke will fail?"

"Yes." You respond carefully. "But, you should still send them out as you planned and tell them nothing."

"What?!"

"The experience..." You start. "Is a necessary one...for all of them...while the mission will fail...they need this experience to be prepared for what's going to be coming next..."

"And that would be?"

"Another Akatsuki attack..." You reply.

So, you end up talking some more, this time telling her of the next two Akatsuki members likely to cross their paths, Hidan and Kakuzu.

Eventually, when Tsunade feels she has milked sufficient information from you, she calls the two impatiently waiting ninja in.

She explains to them that she will be forming a new team with the two of them and...On cue, Sai and Yamato walk in.

'Here's trouble...' you think to yourself when Sai enters with his fake smile, eyes observing first Naruto then Sakura and then briefly on you.

"YOU!!!" Naruto points an accusing finger at Sai.

Tsunade directs a questioning look at Sakura, "We...had a little run in earlier in the village..."

"You attacked me!" Naruto yells.

You sigh...knowing once again what is to follow.

"Oh that...yeah, sorry about that, I just wanted to gauge my new team member's abilities..." Sai continues smiling his fake little smile. "I wanted to know how much looking after the little prick with no balls would need."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!!!" Naruto yells whilst being restrained by Sakura. "Naruto, he's our new team mate so calm down!!!"

"...Not that he's being nice..." Sakura adds flatly.

Sai is still smiling, "I like you...friendly crone."

Now Sakura was being restrained. "YOU WHAT?!"

"I am Yamato, I'll be taking Kakashi's place as the head of the team...and now introduce yourselves." Yamato orders.

"Uzumaki Naruto." The blonde growls while looking at Sai.

"Haruno Sakura." The kunoichi says whilst glaring at the smiling Anbu member.

"My name is Sai."

Before anyone else can say anything, Sai turns to you, still wearing that fake smile of his.

"And who are you?"

'Keep cool.' You think to yourself. 'Remember...the guy had a tough past and just doesn't understand how he's supposed to behave...'

"Kimiko." You respond flatly and you might have been glaring too.

"My, so cold..." He remarks. "I guess you're what they call a frigid bitch."

You return his fake smile with a fake smile of your own.

"Hey, Sai...I got a question..."

"Yes?"

"Can I borrow your face for a few days while my ass is on vacation?"

(From the Braincandy Insults Collection)

Sai doesn't answer but maintains his smile.

Naruto and Sakura are trying not to laugh and you're glad that you put them in a better mood.

Tsunade clears her throat, "This is Kimiko-san." She explains to the other two. "She is one of my informants."

The two start to regard you with a little more curiosity now.

"I leave the decision to you...you can go with the team if you wish to advise them or...you can once again stay here in Konoha."

Stay and spend more time doing your own thing in Konoha? P80

Hang with the new team? P79


	91. P91 – Against Sasori

You decide that you want to help and advise them against Sasori.

"Remember everything I told you about him and watch out for the poison..." You remind Kankuro who nods, his face serious. "Good luck..." You dash away to hide at a safe distance.

They do some talking first and eventually the battle starts...

Everything is moving so much faster than what you had observed in the anime/manga.

Puppets are everywhere, Sakura is throwing her freakishly powerful punches and things are getting really heated.

As a matter of fact, things get so crazy, that you are far too busy shifting from one hiding place to the next to avoid getting caught in the crossfire, you miss most of the battle anyway, but what it all ultimately culminates in is Sasori's defeat and the interesting information he divulges before his death, on an informant who can tell you about the location of Orochimaru and therefore Sasuke...

You emerge from your most recent hiding place, the three look a little worn but they seem fine, "Is he..." you start.

"Yeah..." Kankuro responds.

"Let's go..." Chiyo speaks quietly.

Eventually the whole group is together again and while they all look pretty roughed up, they all look alright, though Kakashi looks a little more worn out than the rest of them.

"Naruto!" You rush to the blonde ninja's side

"Hey Kimiko-chan" He smiles weakly.

"Oh, no! You're not hurt are you?!" You start circling him and scrutinizing him closely for signs of injury.

"I'm fine" He chuckles.

"Oh, I'm so glad!" You give Naruto a big hug, but back away rapidly after you realize what you are doing.

Naruto shakes his head. "He got away."

"I'm so sorry" You say.

"Hey, Kakashi. You alright?" Gai inquires stepping to his rival's side.

"I've used the Sharingan too much and it's worn me out." the masked ninja explains allowing Gai to support him.

"Let's get back to the village." Temari suggests.

You all travel back together and it is late in the afternoon by the time you get back and your clothes have pretty much dried.

Before you enter the room where you all had set out of the day before, Naruto pulls you aside to apologize, "I wasn't completely convinced that you were telling the truth and trying to help us, after what happened back in Konoha, so I wanted to say I'm sorry..."

"Oh..." You have the grace to blush, "Don't worry about it, I deserved it for not being honest with you from the start..."

"Friends?" The blonde offers you his hand.

"Friends." You smile, as you take his hand into yours and give it a squeeze.

Gaara enters the room moments later and everyone falls silent.

"The Akatsuki?" He turns to Naruto.

"Success." The blonde smiles and Gaara returns it.

"You may rest up here, for the remainder of the day...and depart for Konoha in the morning." Baki adds as he enters the room.

"Kakashi could use the rest by the looks of it..." You state bluntly.

The masked ninja groans, perhaps out of weariness or irritation maybe both.

"Sorry..." You laugh nervously.

**The next day**

You are at the gates of the Sand Village...

Want to stay in the Sand Village? P105

Want to return to Konoha? P106


	92. P92 – Help Sasori

With the battle picking up in intensity, you have no idea just how you're supposed to get close enough to Sasori without being killed by him, his puppets or the other shinobi's attacks.

You probably did not think this through at all, but, as you shift from one hiding place to another, you do manage to get inadvertently closer to him, or at least his main puppet body, without it appearing too obvious. It  _is_ mostly just your semi-desperate scrambling to get out of harm's way. Eventually, you are near enough to do something to get his attention, and are able to reveal enough in a quick enough fashion to pique his interest in you to stop him from destroying you on the spot, and prevent anyone else from doing so.

And just as the battle is drawing to a close - seemingly sounded by a particularly big explosion in the distance - Sasori decides to make a run for it and he grabs you, having decided that you could be of some use somehow. You pass out from the poison or whatever substance is floating around the air at the time, but it seems he keeps an antidote on himself...lucky for you. Or maybe not?

You don't know how long you were out, but you eventually wake up to more darkness, that is until you sit up and notice the campfire. But it isn't the fire that keeps your attention for long.

"About time you woke up..." Deidara sighs in annoyance.

Deidara and Sasori are sitting around the fire...staring at YOU.

"Sasori-sama seems to think that you might be useful..." Deidara remarks not taking his eyes off of you.

You remain silent.

"What is it...that makes you so useful?"

Lie to Deidara and Sasori? P123

Tell Deidara and Sasori the truth? P124


	93. P93 – Accept Baki's offer

You decide that you'd like to spend more time with Baki.

"Thank you...I'd like that." You reply with a small smile.

The two of you walk through the building while Baki tells you a little more about the Sand Village.

Eventually, night falls and you both return to the room where you had seen the group of shinobi off. You are both silent as you peer out of the window.

Your eyes are focused on the sky, half-expecting Deidara to make his appearance on the clay bird.

You must have looked really tense (and you probably are) because Baki puts his hand on your shoulder.

"Have confidence in them." He tells you.

You smile nervously and relax a little.

You both continue to wait together in silence, staring out the window...nothing happening.

In a way you are glad...but you are still very nervous.

You are determined to stay up through the night and longer, you want to be there, ready and awake for their eventual return.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"Kimiko-san?"

You blink and rub your eyes sleepily and realize that you are stretched out on a couch with a blanket covering you.

"Dammit...I fell asleep..." You sigh.

"It is not necessary for you to deprive yourself of sleep." Baki tells you.

You finally notice him, "I wanted to stay awake until they got back..." You reply then figuring out that you don't remember how you got to the couch, you very quickly put two and two together...

"Oh God...I didn't just nod off while I was looking out the window did I?" You ask in dismay.

Baki chuckles, "You did..."

"Did you um...carry me and...Put me here?" You ask a little nervously.

"Yes." Baki replies.

"Sorry...and uh, thanks." You laugh nervously, then you remember the important question, "Are they back yet?"

Baki shakes his head.

You sigh.

"You can freshen up in there if you like." He points to a door.

So you go ahead and do that, when you come out, Baki has some food and tea waiting for you.

You are both quietly sipping at your tea until Baki breaks the silence.

"How did it happen?"

"How did what happen?" You ask curiously.

"You becoming an informant." He observes you with a steady gaze.

You think it over a little before answering.

"It...Was something that just happened a little unexpectedly...one day, I was just living my life...then...I woke up and I was involved...becoming an informant may seem crazy for a person like me but...it was better than the alternative."

"Kind of had it thrust onto you?"

"That would be an accurate way of putting it." You respond.

"Do you regret it?"

You shake your head vigorously, "No, of course not! I mean, this way I can at least help people...which is more than I could have done if I hadn't become an informant..."

"That's good to hear..." Baki remarks. "There is nothing worse than regret."

You and Baki continue waiting and talking until late into the afternoon when finally...

"Baki-san!" A sand-nin approaches him. "They have returned."

You have never run so fast in your life and all you can think about is them...are they alright? Have they defeated the Akatsuki members? You are so engrossed in your thoughts that you run right past them, but you catch yourself in time to make a quick turn only to find them giving you an odd look.

You are gasping from running so fast, having arrived even before Baki, but then he hadn't run off like you did.

"Kimiko-chan?" Naruto blinks a little uncertain.

He looks roughed up and so does everyone else for that matter...Kakashi seems to be the worst off, leaning heavily on Gai.

"You're alright!" You half squeal, half wail and against your better judgement envelop Naruto in a hug, him being a Jinchuriki had you worried about him the most.

"Eh...Kimiko-chan..." Naruto laughs nervously.

You back away in a hurry, "I'm sorry Naruto-kun! Are you hurt? I didn't hurt you just then did I?" You start talking faster than you normally do.

"I'm fine." He smiles at you.

"I'm alright, don't I get a hug?" Kankuro pipes up.

You just give him a flat look before eyeing the others...even Chiyo is still alive!

"I'm glad." You smile. "I was so worried...did...the Akatsuki?"

"Two of them got away..." Naruto growls.

"What?"

"There were three of them there...the two guys you told us about and the one who usually travels with Uchiha Itachi."

"Kisame was there?" You gasp.

Naruto nods.

"So...I'm guessing that Sasori was defeated and that Deidara and Kisame made a run for it..."

More nods.

You sigh. "At least...you've all returned alive..."

"I'm still waiting." Kankuro smirks at you and your eyebrow twitches.

"Don't hold your breath."

"Rejected..." Temari chuckles.

"Shut up." Kankuro glares at his sister.

Just then Gaara enters the room and everyone falls silent.

"The Akatsuki?" He turns to Naruto.

"Success." The blonde smiles and Gaara returns it.

"You may rest up here, for the remainder of the day...and depart for Konoha in the morning." Baki finally enters the room.

"Kakashi could use the rest by the looks of it..." You state bluntly.

The masked ninja groans, perhaps out of weariness or irritation, likely both.

"Sorry..." You laugh nervously.

**The next day**

You are at the gates of the Sand Village...

Want to stay in the Sand Village? P105

  
Want to return to Konoha? P106


	94. P94 – Decline and wait

You decide that you'd just rather wait on your own rather than strike up a conversation with Baki.

"Thank you...but...I'd just rather wait for them." You reply.

"Very well." He replies and leaves you alone.

Eventually, night falls and you are still waiting in the same room staring out of the window in silence.

Your eyes are focused on the sky, half-expecting Deidara to make his appearance on the clay bird.

You are determined to stay up through the night and longer, you want to be there ready and awake for when they come back.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"Kimiko-san?"

You blink and rub your eyes sleepily and notice that you are stretched out on a couch with a blanket covering you.

"Dammit...I fell asleep..." You sigh.

"It is not necessary for you to deprive yourself of sleep." Baki tells you.

You finally notice him, "I wanted to stay awake until they got back..." You reply then realizing that you don't remember how you got to the couch, you very quickly put two and two together...

"Oh God...I didn't just nod off while I was looking out the window did I?" You ask in dismay.

Baki chuckles, "You did..."

"Did you um...carry me and...Put me here?" You ask a little nervously.

"Yes." Baki replies.

"Sorry...and uh, thanks." You laugh nervously, then you remember the important question, "Are they back yet?"

Baki shakes his head.

You sigh.

"You can freshen up in there if you like." He points to a door.

So you go ahead and do that, when you come out, Baki has some food and tea waiting for you.

You are both quietly sipping at your tea until Baki breaks the silence.

"How did it happen?"

"How did what happen?" You ask curiously.

"You becoming an informant." He observes you with a steady gaze.

You think it over a little before answering.

"It...Was something that just happened...one day, I was living my life...and then I woke up and I was involved...becoming an informant may seem crazy for a person like me but...it was better than the alternative."

"Kind of had it thrust onto you?"

"That would be an accurate way of putting it." You respond.

"Do you regret it?"

You shake your head vigorously, "No, of course not! I mean, this way I can at least help people...which is more than I could have done if I hadn't become an informant..."

"That's good to hear..." Baki remarks. "There is nothing worse than regret."

You and Baki continue waiting and talking until late into the afternoon when finally...

"Baki-san!" A sand-nin approaches him. "They have returned."

You have never run so fast in your life and all you could think about is them...are they alright? Have they defeated the Akatsuki members? You are so engrossed in your thoughts that you run right past them...but you quickly turn around to find them giving you an odd look. You are gasping a little from running so fast (you even got there before Baki).

"Kimiko-chan?" Naruto blinks a little uncertainly.

He looks roughed up and so does everyone else for that matter...Kakashi seems to be the worst off, leaning heavily on Gai.

"You're alright!" You half squeal half wail and against your better judgement envelop Naruto in a hug, him being a Jinchuriki had you worried about him the most.

"Eh...Kimiko-chan..." Naruto laughs nervously.

You hurriedly back away, "I'm sorry Naruto-kun! Are you hurt? I didn't hurt you just then did I?" You start talking a little fast.

"I'm fine." He smiles at you.

"I'm alright, don't I get a hug?" Kankuro pipes up.

You just give him a flat expression before looking at the others...even Chiyo is still alive!

"I'm glad." You smile. "I was so worried...did...the Akatsuki?"

"Two of them got away..." Naruto growls.

"What?"

"There were three of them there...the two guys you told us about and the one who usually travels with Uchiha Itachi."

"Kisame was there?" You gasp.

Naruto nods.

"So...I'm guessing that Sasori was defeated and that Deidara and Kisame made a run for it..."

More nods.

You sigh. "At least...you've all returned alive..."

"I'm still waiting." Kankuro smirks at you and your eyebrow twitches.

"Don't hold your breath."

"Rejected..." Temari chuckles.

"Shut up." Kankuro glares at his sister.

Just then Gaara enters the room and everyone falls silent.

"The Akatsuki?" He turns to Naruto.

"Success." The blonde smiles and Gaara returns it.

"You may rest up here, for the remainder of the day...and depart for Konoha in the morning." Baki finally enters the room.

"Kakashi could use the rest by the looks of it..." You state bluntly.

The masked ninja groans, perhaps out of weariness or irritation maybe both.

"Sorry..." You laugh nervously.

**The next day**

You are at the gates of the Sand Village...

Want to stay in the Sand Village? P105

Want to return to Konoha? P106


	95. P95 – Wait for the others

You decide that you'd just rather wait.

Eventually, night falls and you are still waiting in the same room staring out of the window in silence. Your eyes are focused on the sky, half-expecting Deidara to make his appearance on the clay bird. You are determined to stay up through the night and longer, you want to be there ready and awake for when they come back.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"Kimiko-san?"

You blink and rub your eyes sleepily and note that you are stretched out on a couch with a blanket covering you.

"Dammit...I fell asleep..." You sigh.

"It is not necessary for you to deprive yourself of sleep." Baki tells you.

You finally notice him, "I wanted to stay awake until they got back..." You reply, then realizing that you don't remember how you got to the couch, you very quickly put two and two together...

"Oh God...I didn't just nod off while I was looking out the window did I?" You ask in dismay.

Baki chuckles, "You did..."

"Did you um...carry me and...Put me here?" You ask a little nervously.

"Yes." Baki replies.

"Sorry...and uh, thanks." You laugh sheepishly, then you remember the important question, "Are they back yet?"

Baki shakes his head.

You sigh.

"You can freshen up in there if you like." He points to a door.

So you go ahead and do that, when you come out, Baki has some food and tea waiting for you.

You are both quietly sipping at your tea until Baki breaks the silence.

"How did it happen?"

"How did what happen?" You ask curiously.

"You becoming an informant." He observes you with a steady gaze.

You think it over a little before answering.

"It...Was something that just happened...one day, I was living my life...something happened and then I woke up and I was involved...becoming an informant may seem crazy for a person like me but...it was better than the alternative."

"Kind of had it thrust onto you?"

"That would be an accurate way of putting it." You respond.

"Do you regret it?"

You shake your head vigorously, "No, of course not! I mean, this way I can at least help people...which is more than I could have done if I hadn't become an informant..."

"That's good to hear..." Baki remarks. "There is nothing worse than regret."

You and Baki continue waiting and talking until late into the afternoon when finally...

"Baki-san!" A sand-nin approaches him. "They have returned."

You have never run so fast in your life and all you can think about is them...are they alright? Had they defeated the Akatsuki members? You are so engrossed in your thoughts that you run right past them, but you quickly turn around to find them giving you an odd look.

You are gasping a little from running so fast (you even got there before Baki).

"Kimiko-chan?" Naruto blinks a little uncertain.

He looks roughed up and so did everyone else for that matter...Kakashi seems to be the worst off, leaning heavily on Gai.

"You're alright!" You half squeal half wail and against your better judgement envelop Naruto in a hug, him being a Jinchuriki had you worried about him the most.

"Eh...Kimiko-chan..." Naruto laughs nervously.

You hurriedly back away, "I'm sorry Naruto-kun! Are you hurt? I didn't hurt you just then did I?" You start talking a little fast.

"I'm fine." He smiles at you.

"I'm alright, don't I get a hug?" Kankuro pipes up.

You just give him a flat expression before looking to the others...even Chiyo was still alive!

"I'm glad." You smile. "I was so worried...did...the Akatsuki?"

"Two of them got away..." Naruto growls.

"What?"

"There were three of them there...the two guys you told us about and the one who usually travels with Uchiha Itachi."

"Kisame was there?" You gasp.

Naruto nods.

"So...I'm guessing that Sasori was defeated and that Deidara and Kisame made a run for it..."

More nods.

You sigh. "At least...you've all returned alive..."

"I'm still waiting." Kankuro smirks at you and your eyebrow twitches.

"Don't hold your breath."

"Rejected..." Temari chuckles.

"Shut up." Kankuro glares at his sister.

Just then Gaara enters the room and everyone falls silent.

"The Akatsuki?" He turns to Naruto.

"Success." The blonde smiles and Gaara returns it.

"You may rest up here, for the remainder of the day...and depart for Konoha in the morning." Baki finally enters the room.

"Kakashi could use the rest by the looks of it..." You state bluntly.

The masked ninja groans, perhaps out of weariness or irritation maybe both.

"Sorry..." You laugh nervously.

**The next day**

You are at the gates of the Sand Village...

 

Want to stay in the Sand Village? P105

Want to return to Konoha? P106


	96. P96 – Wander around

You decide that you'd just rather wait.

After a little while, you get bored and decide to go take a look around.

The building is eerily quiet, and your footsteps echo slightly on the ground.

You realize that you're in a pretty important building, so you very smartly decide to just stick to the main hallways and well away from any rooms.

This is the 25th time you've walked down the same hallway, except that this time you decide to play a game of hopscotch across the tiles (minus throwing the rock...and the fact that you're alone too...so basically you're just skipping and jumping around).

You almost reach the end of the hallway, when you bump into someone with enough force that you fall back.

"Itai..." You mumble.

"What are you doing?" A familiar voice inquires and you freeze up...your gaze focuses on his shoes and eventually moves up to take in the rest of him...until your eyes meet and locked with those of none other than the Kazekage himself.

'Eep.'

You aren't scared not really, you don't expect Gaara to kill you or anything (he's changed after all).

But those cool level eyes are intimidating the hell out of you and it doesn't help that you are on the floor and he is towering over you.

"Ah, Kazekage-sama..." You stammer nervously. "I'm so sorry for...bumping into you like that..."

"What are you doing?" He asks again.

"Um...I was skipping?" You answer hesitantly.

"Why?"

"I was...waiting by the window and...I just got a little bored..."

"Are you going to stay down there?"

"Huh?" You realize that you are still sitting on the ground and you pick yourself up hastily. "Sorry..."

Gaara walks past you, towards the room you had originally been waiting in...You follow slowly and carefully.

He seems to be looking out of the window and you go to look out of it yourself, keeping your respective distance from the Kazekage. You must have looked really tense because Gaara actually speaks up, "Are you afraid?"

You turn your head to look at him, "Afraid of what?"

He observes you with that level gaze of his, "Me."

"Uh, no...Why do you ask?"

Gaara does not reply and returns to looking out of the window.

"I'm not afraid of Shukaku if that's what you mean."

Gaara is shocked, you can tell by the way he's staring at you.

"I mean, you being the Kazekage makes you a little intimidating to be around with but...I'm not afraid." You explain and go to stand closer to him to prove your point.

Gaara still isn't saying a word.

You however go back to looking out of the window, "I hope they succeed..." You whisper.

Eventually, night falls and you are still waiting in the same room staring out of the window in silence.

Your eyes are focused on the sky, half-expecting Deidara to make his appearance on the clay bird.

You are determined to stay up through the night and longer, you want to be there ready and awake for when they came back.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"Kimiko-san?"

You blink and rub your eyes sleepily and note that you are stretched out on a couch with a blanket covering you.

"Dammit...I fell asleep..." You sigh.

"It is not necessary for you to deprive yourself of sleep." Baki tells you.

You finally notice him, "I wanted to stay awake until they got back..." You reply then realizing that you don't remember how you got to the couch, you very quickly put two and two together...

"Oh God...I didn't just nod off while I was looking out the window did I?" You ask in dismay.

Baki chuckles, "You did..."

"Did you um...carry me and...Put me here?" You ask a little nervously.

"Yes." Baki replies.

"Sorry...and uh, thanks." You laugh nervously, then you remember the important question, "Are they back yet?"

Baki shakes his head.

You sigh.

"You can freshen up in there if you like." He points to a door.

So you go ahead and do that, when you come out, Baki has some food and tea waiting for you.

You are both quietly sipping at your tea until Baki breaks the silence.

"How did it happen?"

"How did what happen?" You ask curiously.

"You becoming an informant." He observes you with a steady gaze.

You think it over a little before answering.

"It...Was something that just happened...one day, I was living my life, something happened and then I woke up and I was involved...becoming an informant may seem crazy for a person like me but...it was better than the alternative."

"Kind of had it thrust onto you?"

"That would be an accurate way of putting it." You respond.

"Do you regret it?"

You shake your head vigorously, "No, of course not! I mean, this way I can at least help people...which is more than I could have done if I hadn't become an informant..."

"That's good to hear..." Baki remarks. "There is nothing worse than regret."

You and Baki continue waiting and talking until late into the afternoon when finally...

"Baki-san!" A sand-nin approaches him. "They have returned."

You have never run so fast in your life and all you can think about is them...are they alright? Had they defeated the Akatsuki members? You are so engrossed in your thoughts that you run right past them, but you quickly turn around to find them giving you an odd look. You are gasping a little from running so fast (you even got there before Baki).

"Kimiko-chan?" Naruto blinks a little uncertain.

He looks roughed up and so does everyone else for that matter...Kakashi seems to be the worst off, leaning heavily on Gai.

"You're alright!" You half squeal half wail and against your better judgement envelop Naruto in a hug, him being a Jinchuriki had you worried about him the most.

"Eh...Kimiko-chan..." Naruto laughs nervously.

You hurriedly back away, "I'm sorry Naruto-kun! Are you hurt? I didn't hurt you just then did I?" You start talking a little fast.

"I'm fine." He smiles at you.

"I'm alright, don't I get a hug?" Kankuro pipes up.

You just give him a flat look before eyeing the others...even Chiyo is still alive!

"I'm glad." You smile. "I was so worried...did...the Akatsuki?"

"Two of them got away..." Naruto growls.

"What?"

"There were three of them there...the two guys you told us about and the one who usually travels with Uchiha Itachi."

"Kisame was there?" You gasp.

Naruto nods.

"So...I'm guessing that Sasori was defeated and that Deidara and Kisame made a run for it..."

More nods.

You sigh. "At least...you've all returned alive..."

"I'm still waiting." Kankuro smirks at you and your eyebrow twitches.

"Don't hold your breath."

"Rejected..." Temari chuckles.

"Shut up." Kankuro glares at his sister.

Just then Gaara enters the room and everyone falls silent.

"The Akatsuki?" He turns to Naruto.

"Success." The blonde smiles and Gaara returns it.

"You may rest up here, for the remainder of the day...and depart for Konoha in the morning." Baki finally enters the room.

"Kakashi could use the rest by the looks of it..." You state bluntly.

The masked ninja groans, perhaps out of weariness or irritation maybe both.

"Sorry..." You laugh nervously.

**The next day**

You are at the gates of the Sand Village...

Want to stay in the Sand Village? P105

Want to return to Konoha? P106


	97. P97 – Help Shinobi

You decide that you'll stay on the side of the good guys (oh, thank God!) and provide whatever assistance you can.

It doesn't take long and the battle is in full swing (there is no way in hell, I am going to describe such an elaborate battle scene).

If Kisame notices you, he doesn't seem to care, you are that pathetic (in an Akatsuki member's eyes...yes).

(Ignore the location thing, I forgot that Kisame could have used his 'Suiton: Bakusui Shōha' to create a lake, but just bear with me please)

"S**t" you swear when you see Gai grab Kisame's big-ass sword.

Now Lee, Neji and Tenten go in to attack shark-face (and for the ignoramuses among youSharks ARE fish).

'Crap!' You know what is coming.

Kisame forms the hand signs for his jutsu in an instant and three water-clones rise around him.

You want to scream, you want to cry out to the three leaping Shinobi to stay away from the clones, but to no avail, they connect and within seconds they are encased in large orbs of water (Suirou no Jutsu - Water prison technique).

Gai attempts to attack Kisame with his own sword but of course he is forced to drop the weapon when the hidden spikes emerge and cut his hands.

You don't bother watching Gai anymore; you know that he can handle himself, besides it is the other three who are in danger.

"Time to put that kunai throwing practice to the test" Pulling out the kunai you had snagged from Neji before he tossed you.

(A/N: Okay, I know that Neji gets rid of the clones and all with his oh-so fancy jutsu BUT I said I'd be changing things didn't I? Besides, the naruto world has already been hugely affected by your presence, might as well go with it)

You know that in theory a well aimed blow to the clone should dissolve it or at least distract it enough for it to waver in maintaining the jutsu so that one of the trapped shinobi can free his/herself and take the rest out, your best chance is to take out the guy holding Neji captive.

By now, Kisame and Gai's battle is going through extremes with the Akatsuki members summoning water sharks and the like and water is splashing everywhere, even towards your hiding place. Your clothes heavy and clinging to your body you take a deep breath and focus on the Kisame clone holding Neji captive.

"Here goes nothing" And you let the kunai fly from your hand.

In your mind, time seems to slow down as your eyes are glued to its trajectory path.

And

IT HITS THE CLONE!!!

"Bull's-eye!!!" You pump your first into the air and then instant clamp your hands over your mouth.

The clone disappears in a burst of water and Neji is free to take out the other two swiftly and in time too, Tenten was at her limit.

And it looked like Gai and Kisame are just about wrapping it up too.

One powerful kick sends Kisame into the air before he even has the chance to parry the attack with his sword and you all know that the battle is over.

Kisame falls back into the water and most of it drains away. The shinobi search for him but he had made his escape.

"Good job!" Gai praises his students.

"Actually" Neji starts. "We had a little bit of help"

You take your cue and emerge from your hiding place, soaked but unharmed.

"Hi." You smile and raise your hand in greeting.

"Kimiko-san?" Gai seems uncertain but instantly breaks out into a huge grin. "Excellent, so you helped save my students!"

"I just threw a kunai at one of the clones..." You laugh nervously.

"Where did you get the kunai from?" Tenten asks curiously.

"Oh that? I helped myself to Neji's pockets." You state bluntly.

Neji looks at you flatly, his eyebrow twitching, obviously battling with some conflicting emotions. He decides to let it slide for now. "Regardless, you did help us and put yourself at risk in the process so you have my thanks." He admits grudgingly, whilst the others are quick to follow and voice their own gratitude.

You smirk mischievously, "Oh, don't flatter yourself Hyuuga-boy; I was aiming at you"

"What?!"

"Kidding, I was kidding geeze lighten up, let your hair down." You stop to look at his hair. "Holy shit!" you exclaim. "If you're this much of a stiff with your hair down, I don't want to know what you're like with your hair up!"

"I think I take back what I said before." Neji glares at you.

"Oh, calm down. I just like messing with you." You pat the top of his head which only makes him angrier.

"Will you stop mocking me?!" He snaps.

"You really want me to answer that? 'Cause the answer's 'No'" You reply.

The others are just watching the show.

Your argument comes to an end when Gai clears his throat.

"Neji, can you tell what the others are doing?"

Neji nods and uses his Byakugan.

(Note: the battle took several LONG hours despite my lack of description so it's like morning already)

"There does not seem to be anymore fighting" Neji announces. "I think it's over"

You sneeze and wrap your arms around yourself shivering.

"Maybe you should change out of those wet clothes" Tenten suggests.

"And into what?" You snap in irritation. "We've all got wet clothes on and there's no way in hell I'll be prancing around naked."

"Let's go join the others!" Gai suggests and starts running off, followed closely by Lee and then Tenten, forcing Neji (much to his irritation) to carry you once again, not that you are necessarily happy about it yourself.

Eventually the whole group is together again and while they all look pretty roughed up, they all look alright, though Kakashi looks more worn out than the rest of them.

"Naruto!" You jump off of Neji's back, making sure to 'accidentally' kick his rear end in the process and rush to the blonde ninja's side.

"Hey Kimiko-chan" He smiles weakly.

"Oh, no! You're not hurt are you?!" You start circling him and scrutinizing him closely for signs of injury.

"I'm fine" He chuckles.

"Oh, I'm so glad!" You give Naruto a big hug, but back away rapidly after you realize what you are doing.

"Sorry." you mumble, your hand gliding through your wet hair. "I didn't get you wet did I?"

Naruto shakes his head. "No, but he got away"

"I'm so sorry" You say.

"Why are you guys so wet anyway?" Kankuro inquires his eyes wandering over you.

"Kisame uses water-jutsus." You explain, moving to hide behind Naruto.

"Hey, Kakashi. You alright?" Gai inquires stepping to his rival's side.

"I've used the Sharingan too much and it's worn me out." the masked ninja explains allowing Gai to support him.

"Let's get back to the village." Temari suggests.

(Sakura and Chiyo are fine too, they just haven't said anything)

You all travel back together and it is late in the afternoon by the time you get back and your clothes have pretty much dried.

You're back in the room where you all had set out of the day before.

Gaara enters the room and everyone falls silent.

"The Akatsuki?" He turns to Naruto.

"Success." The blonde smiles and Gaara returns it.

"You may rest up here, for the remainder of the day...and depart for Konoha in the morning." Baki adds as he enters the room.

"Kakashi could use the rest by the looks of it..." You state bluntly.

The masked ninja groans, perhaps out of weariness or irritation maybe both.

"Sorry..." You laugh nervously.

**The next day**

You are at the gates of the Sand Village...

Want to stay in the Sand Village? P105

Want to return to Konoha? P106


	98. P98 – Join Kisame

You decide that you want to (somehow) help Kisame so you make no attempt to get the other Shinobi's attention, choosing to instead, carefully and cautiously move along your hiding spot in an effort to get closer to the shark-like man...who is currently taking his time taunting Gai. 

The battle soon ensues, however, and you focus on getting closer...you would have liked to take more of it in, but you are too busy avoiding various attacks, and accidentally drowning in the wake of several water-based attacks. 

You have to be careful if you want to help Kisame...if you just start yelling stuff to him, any one of the others could easily stop you and then you'd be in really deep shit for planning to betray them. 

You have to get to Kisame somehow...and even then, prevent him from killing you long enough to talk. You know the Akatsuki are after Naruto and Gaara, with neither of them here, he's likely just acting as a distraction until his fellow Akatsuki can carry out their objective of capturing one or both of the Jinchuriki. 

You're going to have to find a way to convey that you have valuable information not just to him, but to the entire organization he belongs to... 

Eventually, you are able to put together a plan, that involves a fair amount of trickery, the naïve trust in Lee's eyes is almost enough for you to waver and change your mind, but no, you're fully committed to this betrayal, and there is no more turning back at this point. 

Everything seems to happen very quickly, you exploited the shinobi's trust in you by feeding them false information, purposely luring them into Kisame's traps and jutsu, and with Gai's students incapacitated, and the older man having his hands full keeping the Akatsuki member at bay, you can finally make your move. 

Kisame is suspicious of you, he can tell immediately that you are no shinobi, and don't seem to have any noteworthy abilities to speak of, that is until you do speak, and his interest, is finally piqued. 

You avoid looking at any of the shinobi, but you can feel their accusatory stares, and their hurt at your betrayal... 

A massive explosion sounds in the distance, and Kisame curses, as he grabs you, water rushing all around you, it envelops you completely. 

Water rushes into your open mouth, and you choke, having been caught too off guard to hold your breath. The strain on your lungs overwhelms you and everything soon fades into darkness... 

 

You don't know how long you were out, but you eventually wake up to more darkness, that is until you sit up and notice the campfire. But it isn't the fire that keeps your attention for long. 

"About time you woke up..." Kisame growls in annoyance. 

Kisame and Itachi are sitting around the fire...staring at YOU. 

You are a little surprised to see Itachi out here too...then again, he and Kisame usually travel together... 

"Kisame seems to think that you might be useful..." Itachi remarks observing you with cold unfeeling eyes. 

You remain silent. 

"What is it...that makes you so useful?" 

Lie to  them?  P115

Tell them  the truth P116


	99. P101 – Against Deidara

(A/N It's been ages since I last read the manga chapter and saw the anime episode of this, so I'll be basing it off of what really happened...and making stuff up myself...mostly making stuff up though...because it is a real pain to go back and find out how exactly things went)

You decide that you want to help them out.

"He's going to try to keep you at a distance with his explosive clay, so you're going to have to find a way to get close enough to attack without coming into contact with it." You tell Temari.

"Alright, now go hide or something before you get in the way!"

And you comply.

The battle ensues with Deidara atop his gigantic clay bird, explosions everywhere, Kakashi, Temari and Naruto clones leaping around all over the place...you would have liked to take more of it in, but you are too busy avoiding the explosions and the resulting debris.

To say the least, you are feeling very useless at this point...

Then things start to happen at an even faster pace.

Kakashi uses his version of the 'Mangekyou Sharingan'.

While the entire scene had been slowed down for dramatic effect in the anime, it is now happening very quickly before your own eyes...so fast that you aren't really sure what it is that's happening.

The area around Deidara grows blurred and out of focus as if someone had applied a Photoshop filter.

You feel disoriented just looking at it...just then one of Deidara's clay creations (escaped detonation earlier...) goes off close to where Kakashi is standing and while it is not close enough to cause any serious damage to the masked ninja, the blast causes his technique to waver and as a result, Deidara only loses one of his arms (remember he never encountered Gaara so he's still got the other one).

You avert your gaze from the sight of blood, torn flesh and bone.

"He's trying to escape!" Naruto (or perhaps one of his clones) yells.

True enough it looks like Deidara is trying to make a run for it...but Kakashi has resumed his concentration and the Akatsuki member is caught within the deadly technique once again, but his strength is failing him.

You continue to look on, unable to do a thing to help.

Deidara manages to put a little more distance between himself and Kakashi, forced to fly closer to the ground at which point Kakashi is forced to stop.

This seems to be the moment Naruto and Temari have been waiting for, attacking the enemy from both sides. Naruto and a clone attacking with the Rasengan from one side and Temari from the other.

Naruto's Rasengan makes contact with Deidara's remaining arm while Temari destroys his clay bird.

While the arm is not severed, it takes a fair bit of damage and from the look on Deidara's face even he knows that he can't win this one.

Several explosions go off at once, (without a doubt planted earlier in case...) and once the smoke clears...the Akatsuki member is nowhere in sight.

"Damn! He got away!" Naruto clenches his hands into fists.

The battle now over, you emerge from your hiding place, covered in dust and the like from all those explosions, but unharmed.

"Kakashi-san? Are you alright?" You ask the silver-haired man who is panting heavily and leaning against a rock.

"My Sharingan just uses a lot of energy..." he explains weakly.

"Oh, good...you're alive." Temari remarks when she sees you.

"I'm sorry..." You apologize quietly.

"What?"

"I couldn't do anything...I was...useless..." You start.

"Oh, God not this again...Look, if it hadn't been for you we wouldn't have known about this guy in the first place...you did your part in this, okay?" Temari explains in exasperation.

You nod quietly and move to stand next to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun...I'm sorry he got away..."

"Hnnn..." Naruto shrugs.

"If it makes you feel better...he will be defeated in the near future..."

Naruto's eyes light up, "By whom?"

You hesitate, "I can't say..."

The blonde frowns.

"I'm glad...that you're alright, Naruto-kun...I was scared that because the attempted abduction of Gaara failed...they would get you instead..." You tell him quietly.

He smiles slightly, "You don't have to worry about me, Kimiko-chan."

"Let's get going..." Temari suggests and you all set off.

You are forced to move relatively slowly because of Kakashi who is being supported by two Naruto clones.

"Naruto!" You hear a familiar voice in the distance and you all look up to see the others rapidly approach you.

Sakura and Lee are the first to meet you whilst the others follow.

"You were all successful?" You ask hopefully.

"Ours got away..." Lee states obviously disappointed.

"So did ours." Naruto replies in equal disappointment.

"We beat ours." Kankuro smirks.

"Thanks to the antidotes that Sakura had prepared beforehand I bet." You remark.

"Well...those were...helpful..."

"He used two doses." Sakura tells you.

Kankuro rolls his eyes in irritation.

You sigh in relief, "It's still the best outcome I could have hoped for...everyone's alive and well...except Kakashi maybe..."

"And it's all thanks to you Kimiko-chan." Naruto puts a hand on your shoulder and grins. "Gaara is safe and it's all because of you..."

"Please, I don't deserve this much credit, I didn't do anything...all I did was hide and watch you guys fight...let's all just get back to the village now..." You say and start walking.

"Eh, Kimiko-san?" Temari stops you.

"Yeah?"

"We're going this way." She points into the other direction and you just laugh nervously.

"Right, I knew that..."

A couple of the others laugh but it doesn't bother you.

By the time you get back to the village it is late in the afternoon.

You're back in the room where you all had set out of the day before.

Gaara enters the room and everyone falls silent.

"The Akatsuki?" He turns to Naruto.

"Success." The blonde smiles and Gaara returns it.

"You may rest up here, for the remainder of the day...and depart for Konoha in the morning." Baki adds as he enters the room.

"Kakashi could use the rest by the looks of it..." You state bluntly.

The masked ninja groans, perhaps out of weariness or irritation maybe both.

"Sorry..." You laugh nervously.

**The next day**

You are at the gates of the Sand Village...

Want to stay in the Sand Village? P105

Want to return to Konoha? P106


	100. P102 – Help Deidara

You decide that you want to (somehow) help Deidara so you say nothing to Temari and go to hide.

The battle ensues with Deidara atop his gigantic clay bird, explosions everywhere, Kakashi, Temari and Naruto clones leaping around all over the place...you would have liked to take more of it in, but you are too busy avoiding the explosions and the resulting debris.

You have to be careful if you want to help Deidara...if you just start yelling stuff to him, any one of the others could easily stop you and then you'd be in really deep shit for planning to betray them.

You have to get to Deidara somehow...you have to get onto the clay-bird...and even then, prevent Deidara from killing you long enough to talk. Temari and Kakashi are way too dangerous and smart to mess with...which leaves Naruto...perhaps you could exploit his good nature...and within moments you have a plan.

Deidara wants Naruto...originally Deidara had used Gaara as bait to lure Naruto into the fight...if you were to become that bait...which means that you somehow have to put yourself into the line of danger (which doesn't sound so hard) without getting killed (that is another matter), have Naruto save you (thus proving that you are important to Naruto and pathetically incapable of defending yourself) and hope that Deidara's watching and smart enough to use you as bait.

You take a deep breath.

"Here goes nothing..." You wait for the right moment, which means waiting until you notice a good enough collection of explosives nearby that you can stage your 'damsel in distress' act with.

You carefully creep closer and so do some of the explosives for that matter.

You scream loudly (for the most part you really are freaked out by Deidara's explosions).

"Kimiko-chan!" You hear Naruto cry out and feel someone grab you just as the explosives go off.

Smoke fills your mouth and nose, stinging your eyes and you cough violently.

"Kimiko-chan, are you alright?" Naruto asks concern evident in his eyes.

You feel a twinge of guilt...almost enough to make you change your mind...almost.

"I'm okay..." You reply and you glance up...just like you had hopped the little act has not gone unnoticed.

Deidara has paused with his attacks to regard the two of you curiously...as if seeing something for the first time.

Naruto moves away to lunge another attack, but instead of Deidara attacking him, he throws an explosive towards YOU.

'Uh-oh...maybe this wasn't the best idea after all...' You think to yourself.

One of Naruto's clones jumps in front of you and takes the blast.

"Kimiko-chan!" Naruto yells.

"Hey, Kyuubi...this girl here mean anything to you?" Deidara chuckles darkly.

"Stay away from her!" Naruto responds angrily.

You had been counting on that kind of reaction from Naruto.

Before Naruto can react, or any of the other two for that matter, Deidara has swooped down and grabbed you.

His arm is clutched tightly around your waist and you feel his breath on the back of your neck...the clay underneath you feels cold and uncomfortable.

"Kimiko-chan!!!" You hear Naruto call out below you.

"Don't worry girl...you seem to mean something to the Kyuubi...so I won't kill you...yet..."

"I was counting on it..." You respond calmly.

"You seem awfully calm..."

"Because I planned it..."

"You...planned to have yourself captured?"

"You're going to use me as bait to get to Naruto, right?"

"..."

So far no one below is making a move, probably because they are worried that they might hurt you as they have not yet caught on to your plan to betray them.

"I want to help you." You tell Deidara.

"What? Aren't you with them?" The Akatsuki member is obviously confused.

"I had to pretend to...so I could get to you..."

"Why?" Deidara's getting suspicious.

"I can be of use to you..."

"How can a weakling like you be of use to the Akatsuki?"

"I have information..."

"Naruto!" You hear Kakashi below. "Don't hold back on your attacks...she's planning to betray us!"

'Crap!' Kakashi must have read your lips with his Sharingan.

"Whatever you do, do not make eye contact with Kakashi...if you get caught in his new technique you will lose your arm!" You predict.

"Shut up!" Deidara hisses and pushes you down roughly onto the bird.

You don't hear Naruto's response (if there was any) as loud explosions sound from below.

The clay bird moves violently as the attacks keep on coming.

Then you notice the atmosphere around you warp and blur...

"We're caught in Kakashi's technique!" You yell to Deidara.

You don't seem to be as affected by the technique as the Akatsuki member, probably because he is the one being targeted.

"What the hell...is this technique?!" Deidara exclaims.

"A new form of Sharingan!" You reply.

Just a second later, your prediction comes true and Kakashi's technique severs one of Deidara's arms (remember, he never went up against Gaara so he didn't lose that other arm) and the technique fades away.

"He's going to try it again." You tell him.

This time, Deidara seems to heed your advice, and is trying to distance himself from the masked ninja.

"He's trying to escape!" Naruto (or perhaps one of his clones) yells.

The area around you is starting to warp again...but it does not seem as strong as it has been the first time around.

"He's going to fail this one, but watch out, Naruto will be attacking you from your left with a clone and he'll take out your bird..." You force yourself into a sitting position so you can speak directly into Deidara's ear.

No sooner had you said it, and it happens.

Deidara grabs you with his remaining arm and sets off a bunch of explosions.

The smoke overwhelms you and everything fades into darkness...

* * *

You don't know how long you were out, but you eventually wake up to more darkness, that is until you sit up and notice the campfire. But it isn't the fire that keeps your attention for long.

"About time you woke up..." Deidara sighs in annoyance.

Deidara and Sasori are sitting around the fire...staring at YOU.

You are a little surprised to see Sasori alive...and he isn't using Hiruko...and you figure that it probably got damaged in the fight...

"Deidara seems to think that you might be useful..." Sasori remarks observing you with cold unfeeling eyes.

You remain silent.

"What is it...that makes you so useful?"

Lie to Deidara and Sasori? P123

Tell Deidara and Sasori the truth? P124


	101. P103 – Against Sasori

You decide that you want to help and advise them against Sasori.

"Remember everything I told you about him and watch out for the poison..." You remind Kankuro who nods, his face serious. "Good luck..." You dash away to hide at a safe distance.

They do some talking first and eventually the battle starts...

Everything is moving so much faster than what you had observed in the anime/manga.

Puppets are everywhere, Sakura is throwing her freakishly powerful punches and things are getting really heated.

As a matter of fact, things get so crazy, that you are far too busy shifting from one hiding place to the next to avoid getting caught in the crossfire, you miss most of the battle anyway, but what it all ultimately culminates in is Sasori's defeat and the interesting information he divulges before his death, on an informant who can tell you about the location of Orochimaru and therefore Sasuke...

You emerge from your most recent hiding place, the three look a little worn but they seem fine, "Is he..." you start.

"Yeah..." Kankuro responds.

"Let's go..." Chiyo speaks quietly.

Eventually the whole group is together again and while they all look pretty roughed up, they all look alright, though Kakashi looks a little more worn out than the rest of them.

"Naruto!" You rush to the blonde ninja's side

"Hey Kimiko-chan" He smiles weakly.

"Oh, no! You're not hurt are you?!" You start circling him and scrutinizing him closely for signs of injury.

"I'm fine" He chuckles.

"Oh, I'm so glad!" You give Naruto a big hug, but back away rapidly after you realize what you are doing.

Naruto shakes his head. "He got away."

"I'm so sorry" You say.

"Hey, Kakashi. You alright?" Gai inquires stepping to his rival's side.

"I've used the Sharingan too much and it's worn me out." the masked ninja explains allowing Gai to support him.

"Let's get back to the village." Temari suggests.

You all travel back together and it is late in the afternoon by the time you get back and your clothes have pretty much dried.

You're back in the room where you all had set out of the day before.

Gaara enters the room and everyone falls silent.

"The Akatsuki?" He turns to Naruto.

"Success." The blonde smiles and Gaara returns it.

"You may rest up here, for the remainder of the day...and depart for Konoha in the morning." Baki adds as he enters the room.

"Kakashi could use the rest by the looks of it..." You state bluntly.

The masked ninja groans, perhaps out of weariness or irritation maybe both.

"Sorry..." You laugh nervously.

**The next day**

You are at the gates of the Sand Village...

Want to stay in the Sand Village? P105

Want to return to Konoha? P106


	102. P104 – Help Sasori

With the battle picking up in intensity, you have no idea just how you're supposed to get close enough to Sasori without being killed by him, his puppets or the other shinobi's attacks.

You probably did not think this through at all, but, as you shift from one hiding place to another, you do manage to get inadvertently closer to him, or at least his main puppet body, without it appearing too obvious. It  _is_ mostly just your semi-desperate scrambling to get out of harm's way. Eventually, you are near enough to do something to get his attention, and are able to reveal enough in a quick enough fashion to pique his interest in you to stop him from destroying you on the spot, and prevent anyone else from doing so.

And just as the battle is drawing to a close - seemingly sounded by a particularly big explosion in the distance - Sasori decides to make a run for it and he grabs you, having decided that you could be of some use somehow. You pass out from the poison or whatever substance is floating around the air at the time, but it seems he keeps an antidote on himself...lucky for you. Or maybe not?

You don't know how long you were out, but you eventually wake up to more darkness, that is until you sit up and notice the campfire. But it isn't the fire that keeps your attention for long.

"About time you woke up..." Deidara sighs in annoyance.

Deidara and Sasori are sitting around the fire...staring at YOU.

"Sasori-sama seems to think that you might be useful..." Deidara remarks not taking his eyes off of you.

You remain silent.

"What is it...that makes you so useful?"

Lie to Deidara and Sasori? P123

Tell Deidara and Sasori the truth? P124


	103. P105 – Stay in Sand

You decide that you want to stay in the Sand Village.

You clear your throat nervously, "I...I was wondering..."

"Kimiko-chan?" Naruto raises a questioning eyebrow.

You turn to look at the members of the Sand Village, "I wanted to know if I would be able to...remain in the Sand Village for a while longer..."

Silence.

"If you're worried about the information thing...I stayed up last night and worked on this..." You continue and withdraw a thick bundle out of where you'd tucked it into your jacket. "I've written down everything I know and included some illustrations..."

Naruto carefully takes it from you, "Are you sure Kimiko-chan?"

"Only if the Kazekage lets me..." You say as you expectantly turn to the Sand shinobi.

Gaara observes you silently, then nods his head.

"I guess, I'll be staying then." You turn to smile at Naruto.

"Take care of yourself Kimiko-chan."

"I was about to tell you the same thing." And you give the blonde a quick hug before you proceed to say your farewells to the others (even Neji).

You remain standing by the gates alongside the Sand-nin as you watch the Konoha shinobi fade away into the distance.

  
Spend more time with Baki? P197

  
Hang out with the Sand Siblings? P198


	104. P106 – Back to Konoha

You decide that you want to return to Konoha.

You watch in silence as Gaara and Naruto say their farewells and you smile happy for the friendship between the two.

Eventually you set off and for once you aren't the slowest person in the group, you are walking next to the two girls while Kakashi and an extremely irritated looking Gai lag behind.

Soon enough Gai cracks, not being able to handle being last, he swiftly hitches Kakashi onto his back (who looks completely dismayed by this) and runs off laughing almost maniacally.

Naturally this gets Lee fired up and he tries to convince Neji to 'hop on'.

You just giggle when Neji indignantly refuses Lee's advances.

Neji notices and a near evil smirk claims his lips, "Lee...I think Kimiko-san just agreed to oblige..."

"What? No, no, no don't you-" You start, determined to argue this one out with the Hyuuga, unluckily for you though, Lee is so excited about the prospect that he doesn't hear your refusal and he grabs you before you even know what's going on.

"Neji you BASTARD!!!" You yell at the top of your lungs as Lee sprints towards the sunset.

**Later that day**

You've all set up camp.

And you want to hang out with?

Hang out with Team Kakashi P199

Hang out with Team Gai P200


	105. P115 – Lie to Akatsuki

You decide to keep quiet about the truth.

You clear your throat, this is what you wanted after all...everything you have done to get to this point is as a result of the choices YOU have made.

"I can see the future." You lie.

The Akatsuki members remain silent.

"That's how I knew how Gai would attack you." You explain.

"Truly..." Itachi remarks seemingly disinterested.

"Hey," Kisame grins, revealing his pointed teeth, "Look into the future right now...and tell me...what is going to happen to you..."

You swallow...you don't like the way shark-like man is looking at you...

"I-It doesn't work that way..." You say nervously.

"Too bad."

Uh oh...

What does Kisame have in mind? P217


	106. P116 – Tell Akatsuki the truth

You decide that it is best you just be honest...after all, you aren't too sure you can fool Uchiha Itachi...

"I..." You swallow nervously and take a deep breath and start explaining. About where you came from and how you know about things that have yet to happen, you avoid the eyes of the two members when you finish, preferring to stare at the fire's dancing flames.

"And, that's why you knew how that guy was going to attack?" Kisame remarks.

"Yes." You reply quietly.

"Look at me." Itachi commands and you hesitantly comply.

He stares at you for a few moments.

"You betrayed them...a creature with no power...with nothing to offer but information?"

You gulp, "Powerful information if used correctly."

"And what if that information runs out...what shall you offer us then?"

You remain silent for a moment, "Are you going to kill me?" You ask quietly.

Kisame glances at his partner.

"You may have your uses...for now...but when your usefulness runs out..." Itachi does not have to finish that sentence.

"I understand..." You whisper determined not to let him get to you.

"Then we leave now..." Itachi states and rises to his feet.

"Where are we going?" You want to know.

"Tch...Our headquarters where else?" (Now, I'm not sure if they do have one actual place where they all hang out, but let's say they do ok?) Kisame responds.

Stick closer to Itachi P218

Stick closer to Kisame P219


	107. P123 – Lie to Akatsuki

You decide to keep the truth to yourself.

You clear your throat, this is what you wanted after all...everything you have done to get to this point is as a result of the choices YOU have made.

"I can see the future." You lie.

The Akatsuki members remain silent.

"That's how I knew how they would attack you." You explain.

"Truly..." Sasori remarks seemingly disinterested.

"Look into the future right now...and tell me...what is going to happen to you..."

You swallow...you don't like the way Sasori is looking at you...

"I-It doesn't work that way..." You say nervously.

"Pity..."

What does Sasori want?

Go to P228


	108. Chapter 108

You decide that it is best you just be honest...after all, you aren't too sure you can fool Sasori...

"I..." You swallow nervously and take a deep breath and start explaining. About where you come from and how you know things that are going to happen, you avoid the eyes of the two members when you finish, preferring to stare at the fire's dancing flames.

"And, that's why you knew how they were going to attack?" Deidara remarks.

"Yes." You reply quietly.

"Look at me." Sasori commands and you hesitantly comply.

He stares at you for a few moments.

"You betrayed them...a creature with no power...with nothing to offer but information?"

You gulp, "Powerful information if used correctly."

"And what if that information runs out...what shall you offer us then?"

You remain silent for a moment, "Are you going to kill me?" You ask quietly.

Deidara glances at his partner.

"You may have your uses...for now...but when your usefulness runs out..." Sasori does not have to finish that sentence.

"I understand..." You whisper determined not to let him get to you.

"Then we leave now..." Sasori states and rises to his feet.

"Where are we going?" You want to know.

"Tch...Our headquarters where else?" (Now, I'm not sure if they do have one actual place where they all hang out, but let's say they do ok?) Deidara responds.

Stick closer to Deidara? P229

Stick closer to Sasori? P230


	109. P137 – Stay with Kiba

You decide that you'd rather stay and continue spending time with Kiba.

"I don't think I'll be able to do any more for them...so I'll be staying here in Konoha." You respond.

"Very well." Tsunade nods. "You may leave."

"Good luck..." You say to Naruto as you walk out and he gives you a nervous smile.

You sigh as you shut the door behind you.

"Everything alright?" Kiba asks as he approaches you with Akamaru by his side.

"Oh, yeah...they're all okay and the mission was a success."

"Then why so down?"

"Naruto's going on another mission...so I'm just a little worried I guess..."

Kiba snorts, "Don't worry about Naruto, he can handle himself."

"Yeah, you're right." You agree.

You continue spending your days with Kiba (And the ever-present Akamaru), most of your time together devoted to his training, although he still continues to 'teach' you and while you are as of yet a far cry from brilliant, you have to admit you are doing well for someone with a ninja-free background.

It seems to be just another average day, Kiba had as per usual picked you up that morning and you had as per usual hit the training grounds.

You are taking a break from your own training exercises (Kiba taught you those, obviously) and are watching him. You like Kiba (why else would you want to spend so much time with him?) and while he is obviously hitting on you...there is no guarantee that things will turn out the way you hope they will.

He turns his head and smirks at you...looks like he caught you watching him.

"Enjoying the view?" He remarks playfully.

You blush lightly as he approaches you and you notice...Akamaru isn't with him.

"Where's Akamaru?" You ask.

"Oh, he's off looking around, you know doing his own thing..." Kiba (sort of) explains.

"Oh." Is all you can say.

Confess your feelings to Kiba? P253

Wait for him to make the first move? P254


	110. P145 – Stay with Iruka

You decide that you'd rather stay and spend some more time with Iruka.

"I don't think I'll be able to do any more for them...so I'll be staying here in Konoha." You respond.

"Very well." Tsunade nods. "You may leave."

"Good luck..." You say to Naruto as you walk out and he gives you a nervous smile.

You sigh as you shut the door behind you.

"Everything alright?" Iruka asks as he approaches you.

"Yes it is. Naruto and the others are fine and the mission was successful." You reply.

"That's good news but... why do you look worried."

You hesitate a little, "Well...Naruto's going out on another mission..."

"Serious?"

"Definitely..."

"I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Yeah." You smile.

You continue to spend your days hanging out with Iruka and 'sitting in' on classes, the students are pretty much used to you being there by now and it is at the end of one of these days...

Iruka's last class just finished and the last of the students file out so it is just you and him in that empty classroom.

"Hope you weren't too bored with today's lessons, Kimiko." Iruka smiles as he gets his various papers and stuff in order.

"Not at all, heck, I wish the school I went to was half as interesting as it is here." You reply and go over to help him.

"Ah, thank you Kimiko." He responds.

You continue helping him in silence when (cue dramatic music) your hands touch when you reach for the same piece of paper.

You hastily withdraw your hand mumbling a quick sorry and gather up some of the other stuff. It is then that it finally hits you...the two of you are alone together...A-L-O-N-E ...and you freeze up, still clutching Iruka's papers in your hands.

"Kimiko?" Iruka peers down to look at you. "Are you alright?"

Your heartbeat pounds loudly in your ears as you ponder the situation.

"Kimiko?" Iruka repeats, this time waving his hand in front of your face, probably thinking that you'd spaced out.

Kiss Iruka? P345

Don't kiss him? P346


	111. P153 – Stay with Shino

You decide that you want to stay and spend more time with Shino.

"I don't think I'll be able to do any more for them...so I'll be staying here in Konoha." You respond.

"Very well." Tsunade nods. "You may leave."

"Good luck..." You say to Naruto as you walk out and he gives you a nervous smile.

You sigh as you shut the door behind you.

"Is something wrong?" Shino asks.

"Oh, yeah...they're all okay and the mission was a success."

"You seem worried."

"Naruto's going on another mission...so I'm just a little worried I guess..."

Shino straightens his glasses, "Naruto is very capable...even though he may not always seem like it."

"Yeah, you're right." You agree.

"Then we should continue your training." Shino gets straight to the point.

You smile at him, "Yes, we should..."

So, once again you spend the next few days with Shino. He picks you up every morning and together you head to the training grounds where he teaches you. And you very well make sure you pay full attention to what he has to say, recalling how annoyed he had become when you spaced out during one of your earlier sessions.

It is during one of these sessions that you are both taking a break.

"Here." Shino hands you a bottle of water.

"Thanks." You pant, worn out and drink greedily, draining the bottle of its contents in under a minute.

"You are doing well." Shino remarks.

"Only because I have a good teacher." You smile brushing the hair out of your face.

"It helps to have a committed student." He responds.

"Was that a compliment?" You smile slyly.

"..."

You giggle then look down at your feet, "Hey, Shino thank you for doing this...it means a lot to me."

"You are welcome."

"Shino?"

"Yes?"

"I...I...uh..."

Tell Shino how you feel about him? P290

Wait for Shino to make the first move? P291


	112. P161 – Kiss Asuma

You just go for it. You lean in and close the short distance between the two of you.

But the moment your lips touch his, you know you made a big mistake.

You feel Asuma stiffen and back away from you, a look of shock and bewilderment on his face.

"What are you doing?" He asks.

"I..." You cannot answer as you start to panic.

He rises and turns away from you.

"Get out." He says quietly.

"A-Asuma-san I-" You start.

"Get out now!" He tells you with a little more force still not looking at you.

"I'm sorry..." You whisper as you do as he asks and leave his house.

The next few days go by in a haze...Asuma had been avoiding you despite your best efforts to try and talk to him.

You are wandering around Konoha aimlessly when you happen to bump into Team 10.

"Hey, Kimiko-san. How are you?" Ino greets you.

"So-so..." You don't really feel like talking.

"Is something wrong? You look upset." Choji observes.

"I..."

Tell Team 10 about Asuma? P310

Make something up? P311


	113. P162 – Don't kiss Asuma

You quickly look away from him.

"Ah, I just spaced out for a minute there." You laugh nervously.

"I see..." And Asuma backs away again.

You both finish your tea and much to your dismay (and Asuma's amusement) you return to playing Shogi...and you actually win a game this time, but you are very sure that he let you win that one. Still you are proud of yourself.

In the next few days, you feel glad that you did not kiss the man back there, but you can't help but feel the need to...open up about it...even if just a little.

Asuma is busy, so you're wandering through Konoha on your own when you happen to bump into Team 10.

"Oh hi, long time no see." You greet them.

"How are you, Kimiko-san?" Ino asks politely.

"Oh, I'm alright..." You respond.

"You've been spending a lot of time with Asuma-sensei haven't you?" Ino continues.

"Eh..." You blush a little, "Yeah, he recently taught me how to play Shogi..."

"Shogi?" Shikamaru seems a little interested.

"I'm no good at it though...I lost pretty much every game..." You sigh.

"The only one who can beat Asuma-sensei is Shikamaru." Ino states.

"So...is that all you and he do?"

Does she suspect?

Tell team 10 about your feelings for their sensei? P312

Keep quiet about it? P313


	114. P163 – Stick with Sai

You decide to stick closer to travelling with Sai...despite the initial...'disagreement'.

You set out normally on foot...just walking.

You walk alongside Sai and he doesn't really pay you any mind...probably because Naruto is glaring at him.

"What is it?" He asks the blonde ninja.

Naruto just continues glaring at him.

You smile to yourself, knowing that he is comparing Sai to Sasuke.

"Please stop staring at me...don't make me hit you." Sai remarks.

"Every damn thing you say just pisses me off more!" Naruto thrusts his fist up in front of himself.

You sigh as Naruto continues to squabble with Sai who only keeps up his fake smile and attitude.

"Why the hell are you here!?" Naruto snaps at him. "All you do is piss people off!"

"Calm down Naruto...he might be a pain in the ass, but he's part of your team now..." You sigh.

"Why are you taking that bastard's side?!" Naruto yells.

"I'm not taking anyone's side!" You yell back.

"Hey hey...Naruto don't say something like that...especially in front of your Captain." Yamato interrupts.

"Teamwork and cooperation are the most important things in a team...I thought that Kakashi-san had already taught you this?" He continues. "Someone like you in a team with the great Kakashi-san...what is it with you?"

"That's because he's not a member of Team Kakashi!" Naruto snaps whilst pointing towards Sai angrily. "The other member of team Kakashi is Sasuke!!!"

Everyone falls silent.

"This guy is just taking Sasuke's place...someone chosen to fill the gap...I'll never consider a person like him to be a member of the team..."

Sai just smiles in response, "Well, I'm glad you think of me that way."

'Oh Fuck...' You think knowing Sai is about hit a nerve.

"I would hate to be likened to the weak shit-for-brains Orochimaru clone who only cared about power and ran off to him betraying Konoha."

You inhale sharply.

"Y-You bastard..." Naruto growls without a doubt he would have lunged for Sai right then, had Sakura not stopped him.

"Teamwork truly is the most important thing..." She remarks whilst regarding Sai coldly. "Sai...Naruto doesn't know you all that well...he just said too much...please forgive him..."

"Sa-Sakura-chan." Naruto says quietly...you can tell that he's a little hurt.

"I'm glad that at least one of you is reasonable." Yamato sighs in relief.

"Think nothing of it." Sai smiles.

"That's good." Sakura returns it and you hastily step away from Sai's side before Sakura gives him a mother of a punch to the face.

"So much for that..." you sigh whilst Yamato's face is frozen in an expression of shock and dismay.

"On the other hand...me you don't have to forgive..." Sakura tells him darkly.

"You fooled me completely...that fake laugh before..." Sai comments as he rubs at his sore jaw.

"You don't know anything about Sasuke-kun, so don't talk as if you do...If you badmouth him one more time...I won't hold back..." Sakura continues.

"Gotcha, I won't say anything in front of you..." Sai says as he rises from where he had been knocked down still smiling. "...But that you can use a fake smile like that...I'll keep that in mind..."

"You've just been hit! Why are you being so cheerful?!" Naruto demands.

"A smile's the best way to get out of trouble. Even if it's fake...and it seems to fool everyone...I read that in a book once." Sai explains. "Doesn't look like it's working here though..."

Now before any of you could react you hear Yamato say something along the lines of "Shichuu-tou no jutsu!"

And before you know it, the four of you are enclosed within a huge wooden cage.

"What the hell did *I* do!?" You demand indignantly at being falsely imprisoned.

"If you guys won't stop arguing, I'll have to toss you into a cage."

"I wasn't arguing!" You exclaim.

Yamato just ignores you though.

"As the mediator here...here's my proposition." Yamato explains. "You can spend a day or so in the cage to work out your differences..."

"A day?!" You are not very happy.

"...Or we can go to a hotel with a hot springs." He continues. "You guys don't really know me well either...I like being nice and friendly but...I don't have any problems with ruling by fear either..."

'Crap, I forgot he could be this creepy..." You think to yourself.

Needless to say you all know which option you'd prefer.

So you end up at a hotel with a hot springs and you're together with Sakura at the women's side.

"I've never really been to a hot springs before." You tell her.

"Are you serious?" She gasps.

"Yeah...it's really nice..." You sigh, enjoying the water.

"What a day..." Sakura sighs.

"You got that right...remind me not to get on your bad side...or Captain Yamato's for that matter." You shudder.

"Yeah...I had no idea he could be so scary..." Sakura remarks.

The two of you continue chatting some more before you hear Naruto yelling, "Don't look! Why do you keep going on about penises anyway?!"

You along with the other women there start laughing while Sakura freezes up in embarrassment.

"That's Naruto for you..." You giggle whilst Sakura just shakes her head.

**After the hot springs bath...**

You and Sakura are sharing a room and she falls asleep fairly quickly whilst you have some trouble with it...eventually you just get up and decide to go out for some fresh air to help you sleep.

You tiptoe out of the room carefully so as not to wake the pink-haired kunoichi and make your way into the corridor and from there outside.

After about five minutes you spot a figure in the dark...you approach it with care and reach out your hand. Before you could do anymore, you find yourself being pinned to the ground.

"Hey, what's the big idea?!" You snap trying to free yourself and your captor quickly releases you.

"Oh. It's you." A voice remarks.

"Sai?" You rise from the ground, straightening your clothes.

"What are you doing here?" He asks.

"I could ask you the same question...I couldn't sleep so I went out for some fresh air..." You explain.

"You defended me earlier, why?"

You roll your eyes, but since it's dark, he probably can't see, "I did not defend you...I mean, Naruto's right in a way...you do cause a lot of trouble...and what you said about Sasuke...yes, he did leave Konoha for Orochimaru...but you had no right to say what you did either...it was inappropriate."

"Still you said that I was part of the team."

You shrug, "I was just stating the facts..."

"I see..."

"Why do you always hit on people's nerves like that?" You ask, "Do you want to upset others? Do you want to cause conflict?"

Sai does not answer.

"Well...I might head back in now...interesting talking to you..." You say as you turn to go, "Good night."

"Good night..." Sai responds.

Like Sai? P314

Not interested in Sai that way? P315


	115. P164 – Stick with Naruto

You decide to stick closer to travelling with Naruto.

You set out normally on foot...just walking.

You walk alongside Naruto and he doesn't really pay you any mind...probably because he's busy glaring at Sai.

"What is it?" He asks the blonde ninja.

Naruto just continues glaring at him.

You smile to yourself, knowing that he is comparing Sai to Sasuke.

"Please stop staring at me...don't make me hit you." Sai remarks.

"Every damn thing you say just pisses me off more!" Naruto thrusts his fist up in front of himself.

You sigh as Naruto continues to squabble with Sai who only keeps up his fake smile and attitude.

"Why the hell are you here!?" Naruto snaps at him. "All you do is piss people off!"

"Naruto..." You put your hand on his shoulder. "Please calm down...the guy's a pain in the ass but he's part of the team now."

"Why are you taking that bastard's side?!" Naruto yells.

"I'm not taking anyone's side!" You yell back.

"Hey hey...Naruto don't say something like that...especially in front of your Captain." Yamato interrupts.

"Teamwork and cooperation are the most important things in a team...I thought that Kakashi-san had already taught you this?" He continues. "Someone like you in a team with the great Kakashi-san...what is it with you?"

"That's because he's not a member of Team Kakashi!" Naruto snaps whilst pointing towards Sai angrily. "The other member of team Kakashi is Sasuke!!!"

Everyone falls silent.

"This guy is just taking Sasuke's place...someone chosen to fill the gap...I'll never consider a person like him to be a member of the team..."

Sai just smiles in response, "Well, I'm glad you think of me that way."

'Oh Fuck...' You think knowing Sai is about hit a nerve.

"I would hate to be likened to the weak shit-for-brains Orochimaru clone who only cared about power and ran off to him betraying Konoha."

You inhale sharply.

"Y-You bastard..." Naruto growls without a doubt he would have lunged for Sai right then, had Sakura not stopped him.

"Teamwork truly is the most important thing..." She remarks whilst regarding Sai coldly. "Sai...Naruto doesn't know you all that well...he just said too much...please forgive him..."

"Sa-Sakura-chan." Naruto says quietly...you can tell that he's a little hurt.

"I'm glad that at least one of you is reasonable." Yamato sighs in relief.

"Think nothing of it." Sai smiles.

"That's good." Sakura returns it and gives him a mother of a punch to the face.

"So much for that..." you sigh whilst Yamato's face is frozen in an expression of shock and dismay.

"On the other hand...me you don't have to forgive..." Sakura tells him darkly.

"You fooled me completely...that fake laugh before..." Sai comments as he rubs at his sore jaw.

"You don't know anything about Sasuke-kun, so don't talk as if you do...If you badmouth him one more time...I won't hold back..." Sakura continues.

"Gotcha, I won't say anything in front of you..." Sai says as he rises from where he had been knocked down still smiling. "...But that you can use a fake smile like that...I'll keep that in mind..."

"You've just been hit! Why are you being so cheerful?!" Naruto demands.

"A smile's the best way to get out of trouble. Even if it's fake...and it seems to fool everyone...I read that in a book once." Sai explains. "Doesn't look like it's working here though..."

Now before any of you could react you hear Yamato say something along the lines of "Shichuu-tou no jutsu!"

And before you know it, the four of you are enclosed within a huge wooden cage.

"What the hell did **I** do!?" You demand indignantly at being falsely imprisoned.

"If you guys won't stop arguing, I'll have to toss you into a cage."

"I wasn't arguing!" You exclaim.

Yamato just ignores you though.

"As the mediator here...here's my proposition." Yamato explains. "You can spend a day or so in the cage to work out your differences..."

"A day?!" You are not very happy.

"...Or we can go to a hotel with a hot springs." He continues. "You guys don't really know me well either...I like being nice and friendly but...I don't have any problems with ruling by fear either..."

'Crap, I forgot he could be this creepy..." You think to yourself.

Needless to say you all know which option you'd prefer.

So you end up at a hotel with a hot springs and you're together with Sakura at the women's side.

"I've never really been to a hot springs before." You tell her.

"Are you serious?" She gasps.

"Yeah...it's really nice..." You sigh, enjoying the water.

"What a day..." Sakura sighs.

"You got that right...remind me not to get on your bad side...or Captain Yamato's for that matter." You shudder.

"Yeah...I had no idea he could be so scary..." Sakura remarks.

The two of you continue chatting some more before you hear Naruto yelling, "Don't look! Why do you keep going on about penises anyway?!"

You along with the other women there start laughing while Sakura freezes up in embarrassment.

"That's Naruto for you..." You giggle whilst Sakura just shakes her head.

**After the hot springs bath...**

Sakura had gone ahead to the room that the two of you are sharing, but you still want to take a look around and whilst doing so, you bump into Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto." You smile.

"Hey, Kimiko-chan." He smiles back.

"I heard what you said at the hot springs." You giggle.

"Y-you did..." Naruto blushes, "That Sai is such a bastard..."

"I also know you were going to peek at the women's side of the hot springs had Yamato not warned you about Sakura's wrath..." You mention slyly.

"I-I wasn't-I-mean-I..." Naruto stutters as the color continues to rise in his cheeks.

You giggle again, "Oh, calm down Naruto, I promise I won't tell her about it."

Naruto sighs in relief.

"Heading to your room?" You ask.

Naruto shakes his head, "No, I just wanted to walk around for a bit..."

"Mind if I join you?" You ask.

"Not at all."

The two of you hang out and talk for a little bit before you decide that it's best you head off to bed.

"Good night, Naruto." You smile at him.

"Good night, Kimiko-chan."

Like Naruto? P318

Not interested in him that way? P319


	116. P165 – Stick w Yamato

ou decide to stick closer to travelling with Yamato.

You set out normally on foot...just walking.

You walk alongside Yamato.

"So, you're one of Tsunade's informants..." He remarks casually.

"Yes." You respond.

"A strange occupation for a seemingly ordinary girl like you."

Before you can respond you both pause to pay attention to the drama unfolding behind you.

"What is it?" Sai asks Naruto who is glaring at him.

Naruto just continues glaring.

You smile to yourself, knowing that he is comparing Sai to Sasuke.

"Please stop staring at me...don't make me hit you." Sai remarks.

"Every damn thing you say just pisses me off more!" Naruto thrusts his fist up in front of himself.

You sigh as Naruto continues to squabble with Sai who only keeps up his fake smile and attitude.

"Why the hell are you here!?" Naruto snaps at him. "All you do is piss people off!"

"Naruto..." You say. "Please calm down...the guy's a pain in the ass but he's part of the team now."

"Why are you taking that bastard's side?!" Naruto yells.

"I'm not taking anyone's side!" You yell back.

"Hey hey...Naruto don't say something like that...especially in front of your Captain." Yamato interrupts. "Teamwork and cooperation are the most important things in a team...I thought that Kakashi-san had already taught you this?" He continues. "Someone like you in a team with the great Kakashi-san...what is it with you?"

"That's because he's not a member of Team Kakashi!" Naruto snaps whilst pointing towards Sai angrily. "The other member of team Kakashi is Sasuke!!!"

Everyone falls silent.

"This guy is just taking Sasuke's place...someone chosen to fill the gap...I'll never consider a person like him to be a member of the team..."

Sai just smiles in response, "Well, I'm glad you think of me that way."

'Oh Fuck...' You think knowing Sai was about hit on a nerve.

"I would hate to be likened to the weak shit-for-brains Orochimaru clone who only cared about power and ran off to him betraying Konoha."

You inhale sharply.

"Y-You bastard..." Naruto growls without a doubt he would have lunged for Sai right then, had Sakura not stopped him.

"Teamwork truly is the most important thing..." She remarks whilst regarding Sai coldly. "Sai...Naruto doesn't know you all that well...he just said too much...please forgive him..."

"Sa-Sakura-chan." Naruto says quietly...you can tell that he's a little hurt.

"I'm glad that at least one of you is reasonable." Yamato sighs in relief.

"Think nothing of it." Sai smiles.

"That's good." Sakura returns it and gives him a mother of a punch to the face.

"So much for that..." you sigh whilst Yamato's face is frozen in an expression of shock and dismay.

"On the other hand...me you don't have to forgive..." Sakura tells him darkly.

"You fooled me completely...that fake laugh before..." Sai comments as he rubs at his sore jaw.

"You don't know anything about Sasuke-kun, so don't talk as if you do...If you badmouth him one more time...I won't hold back..." Sakura continues.

"Gotcha, I won't say anything in front of you..." Sai says as he rises from where he had been knocked down still smiling. "...But that you can use a fake smile like that...I'll keep that in mind..."

"You've just been hit! Why are you being so cheerful?!" Naruto demands.

"A smile's the best way to get out of trouble. Even if it's fake...and it seems to fool everyone...I read that in a book once." Sai explains. "Doesn't look like it's working here though..."

Now before any of you could react you hear Yamato say something along the lines of "Shichuu-tou no jutsu!"

And before you know it, the three of them are enclosed within a huge wooden cage.

You were standing next to Yamato so you had been spared.

"If you guys won't stop arguing, I'll have to toss you into a cage."

"As the mediator here...here's my proposition." Yamato explains. "You can spend a day or so in the cage to work out your differences..." "...Or we can go to a hotel with a hot springs." He continues. "You guys don't really know me well either...I like being nice and friendly but...I don't have any problems with ruling by fear either..."

'Crap, I forgot he could be this creepy..." You think to yourself as you see the expression on his face.

Needless to say you all know which option you'd prefer.

So you end up at a hotel with a hot springs and you're together with Sakura at the women's side.

"I've never really been to a hot springs before." You tell her.

"Are you serious?" She gasps.

"Yeah...it's really nice..." You sigh, enjoying the water.

"What a day..." Sakura sighs.

"You got that right...remind me not to get on your bad side...or Captain Yamato's for that matter." You shudder. "Yeah...I had no idea he could be so scary..." Sakura remarks.

The two of you continue chatting some more before you hear Naruto yelling, "Don't look! Why do you keep going on about penises anyway?!"

You along with the other women there start laughing while Sakura freezes up in embarrassment.

"That's Naruto for you..." You giggle whilst Sakura just shakes her head.

**After the hot springs bath...**

Sakura had gone ahead to the room that the two of you are sharing, but you still want to take a look around and whilst doing so, you bump into Yamato.

"Oh, hello." You greet him.

"Ah, Kimiko-san." He remarks.

"Looks like you've got your work cut out for you, huh?"

Yamato sighs, "Seem like it..."

"You really scared the crap out of me when you summoned that gigantic cage..." You admit.

"Oh? Sorry about that."

You shrug, "It's alright, I just didn't know you could have such a creepy expression on your face."

"Is that so?" He smiles and he uses his creepy face.

"Don't do that!" You snap.

Yamato chuckles.

"It's not funny..." You sulk.

The two of you continue talking until Yamato decides that it's best you call it a night.

"Good night, Yamato-san."

"Good night, Kimiko-san."

Like Yamato? P316

Not interested in Yamato that way? P317


	117. P169 – Hang with Kakashi

You decide that you would rather make up some excuse and hopefully hang out with Kakashi.

"No, thank you...but you guys go ahead and have fun." You smile.

"Very well, see you around Kimiko-san!" And Team Gai departs.

Kakashi observes you with his normal eye.

"Do you know anything about it?"

Kakashi doesn't need to be specific, you know exactly what he means.

"Yes." You respond carefully. "I don't think there'll be much they can do though...Sasuke will never even consider returning to Konoha as long as Itachi lives..."

"That much is true I suppose..." Kakashi sighs.

"Want to hang out?" You ask out of the blue.

Kakashi observes you for a few quiet moments before he shrugs, "Alright."

Like Kakashi? P326

Not interested in Kakashi that way? P327


	118. P170 – Hang with Team Gai

You decide that you'd like to hang out with Team Gai

"Sure." You smile. "I'd love to."

"You could make that response sound a little more youthful." Gai remarks and you sweatdrop.

"Bye Kakashi-san." You wave to the masked ninja as you walk off with Team Gai.

Stick with Gai? P328

Stick with Neji, Lee and Tenten? P329


	119. P171 – Stay with Shikamaru

You decide that you want to stay and spend more time with Shikamaru.

"I don't think I'll be able to do any more for them...so I'll be staying here in Konoha." You respond.

"Very well." Tsunade nods. "You may leave."

"Good luck..." You say to Naruto as you walk out and he gives you a nervous smile.

You sigh as you shut the door behind you.

"Something wrong?" Shikamaru asks.

"Oh, yeah...they're all okay and the mission was a success."

"So, what's the problem?"

"Naruto's going on another mission...so I'm just a little worried I guess..."

Shikamaru rolls his eyes, "Naruto can be a major pain but he isn't going to go down easily...he'll be fine."

"Yeah, you're right." You agree.

"Want to-"

"Yes." You respond knowing exactly what it is he is going to ask you.

So, once again you spend the next few days with Shikamaru. You meet up every morning and start and finish your day the same way...Cloud-watching...in between he actually puts his laziness aside to train you a little bit so that (as he puts it) you 'won't find it so troublesome' should you ever be confronted by an enemy.

It is at the end of one of these days, the two of you are lying next to each other, lazily gazing up to the sky. You turn your head slightly, to observe your companion.

'He looks so peaceful' You think to yourself and can't help the smile creeping up on your face.

"Do I have something on my face?" Shikamaru smirks as he turns his own head to look at you.

"Uh..." You blush at being caught but quickly find the needs to cover up your embarrassment. "Oh, I just noticed that with your hair up that way you kinda resemble a pineapple." You laugh nervously.

"A pineapple?" Shikamaru raises a quizzical eyebrow.

'Oh God, I am such an idiot!' You mentally reprimand yourself.

"Um...Shikamaru?" You start.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for spending so much time with me...I really appreciate it..."

"Don't mention it..."

"It's just I know that you have better things to do than-"

"Look, I said 'don't mention it', so don't make a big deal out of it."

"Kay..."

A few moments of silence passed.

"Shikamaru?"

"Yeah?"

"I..."

Tell Shikamaru how you feel about him? P330

Wait for him to make the first move? P331


	120. P189 – Stay with Chouji

You decide that you want to stay and spend more time with Choji.

"I don't think I'll be able to do any more for them...so I'll be staying here in Konoha." You respond.

"Very well." Tsunade nods. "You may leave."

"Good luck..." You say to Naruto as you walk out and he gives you a nervous smile.

You sigh as you shut the door behind you.

"Is everything alright?" Choji asks.

"Oh, yeah...they're all okay and the mission was a success."

"So, what's the problem?"

"Naruto's going on another mission...so I'm just a little worried I guess..."

Choji smiles reassuringly, "Don't worry, Naruto is a tough one."

"Yeah, you're right." You agree.

"Where to?" Choji asks.

"Well, we just had lunch...how about some dessert?" You smile sweetly.

"Sure."

You spend (once again) the next few days with Choji. He continues training you and occasionally you both meet up with Shikamaru to watch the clouds together. But most of the time, the two of you just like to hang out and talk...more often than not while munching away on some food.

It is at the end of one of those days...the two of you are just relaxing under a tree, talking as per usual.

"Choji?" You start.

"Yes, Kimiko?"

"I...just wanted to say...Thank you, you know...for spending so much time with me...I really appreciate it." You smile.

"No problem." Choji smiles nervously. "I like spending time with you."

"You do?" Your eyes light up.

"Yeah, you're...fun." He responds hesitantly.

"You're fun too." You smile.

Silence.

"Choji?"

"Yeah?"

"I..."

Tell Choji you like him? P370

Wait for Choji to make the first move? P371


	121. P197 – Hang with Baki

You sigh to yourself; you sure are going to miss them...

You turn to face the Sand-shinobi.

"I can show you to your quarters, if you like, Kimiko-san." Baki offers.

"You've arranged a place already?" You ask somewhat surprised.

"Not exactly. We keep several lodgings for temporary guests."

"Oh." You respond.

"Hey, we could show her the place just as easily." Kankuro interrupts, referring to himself, Gaara and Temari.

"Eh, that's alright...Baki-san was first to offer and I've spoken to him earlier today...so-"

"Very well." Gaara nods and he departs, leaving Kankuro and Temari to follow.

So it is just you and Baki now.

"Lead on, I guess." You smile.

You and Baki talk some more until you reach your simple but comfortable lodgings.

"Ah, thank you for showing me here Baki-san...and do tell the Kazekage that I am immensely grateful for allowing me to stay here...I kind of forgot to thank him earlier..." You tell the man.

"Of course...after your contribution, I think that this is the least the village can do."

You just let that one comment go, there was no use arguing around it, "Well, I'm glad...uh...listen, Baki-san I was wondering...you've already told me so much and...maybe..."

"I would be happy to continue acting as your guide during your stay here..." He finishes.

"You would? Oh, thank you!" You clasp your hands together excitedly.

He chuckles at your response, "I shall stop by to pick you up tomorrow..."

**Two weeks go by**

You have been spending most if not all of your time with Baki. Other than taking long walks through the village whilst discussing various topics, you also end up helping him out at his workplace if he is too busy to do anything else with you, even if it is just the most simple of tasks. You are still corresponding with Konoha...sending messages through Baki who takes care of the actual means of delivery. You may not have known the man for long...but you find that you are befriending him fairly quickly and he seems to enjoy your company...the Sand siblings don't seem to mind you either.

At the end of one of these days, you are helping Baki sort through some documents...not secret documents, pretty general everyday kind of things that are so boring that not even you care to read through them.

"Where do you want these?" You ask him, a stack of folders in your hands.

"In that filing cabinet by the wall." He responds and you comply.

"Baki?" (Yes you are now that familiar with each other)

"Yes, Kimiko?"

"I wanted to thank you...for spending so much time with me...for allowing me to spend time with you." You tell him shyly.

"You are welcome, besides I enjoy the company...it is nice to have someone to talk to...especially when it comes to tasks like these." He chuckles. (I don't really know much about Baki...so forgive me if he seems somewhat OOC)

"Baki?"

"Yes?"

"I..." You walk up to him and make sure you're facing him...

Are you going to tell him?

  
Show Baki how you feel with a smooch! P390

  
Keep your feelings and your lips to yourself P391


	122. P198 – Hang with Sand Siblings

You sigh to yourself; you sure are going to miss them...

You turn to face the Sand-shinobi.

"I can show you to your quarters, if you like, Hana-san." Baki offers.

"You've arranged a place already?" You ask somewhat surprised.

"Not exactly. We keep several lodgings for temporary guests."

"Oh." You respond.

"Hey, we could show her the place just as easily." Kankuro interrupts, referring to himself, Gaara and Temari.

"Well...if you guys really want to..." You start.

"Okay, we'll be showing her the place." Kankuro decides.

"Very well." Baki responds and leaves.

"Lead on, I guess." You shrug.

Hang with Gaara?

Hang with Kankuro?

 

Hang out with Gaara P392

  
Hang out with Kankuro P393


	123. P199 – Hang with Team Kakashi

You didn't exactly 'enjoy the ride' and are in no mood to take it up with Neji just yet...so you decide to go hang with Kakashi and the bunch...mostly Sakura and Naruto though...seeing as the masked ninja isn't exactly up to much of anything.

So, while the whole group is sitting around the fire, you sit on the 'Kakashi Side' and pretty much ignore Neji altogether (at least you're not insulting him).

"I am not going let Lee do that to me again..." You groan. "No offence meant, Lee."

"None taken, Kimiko-san." He smiles.

"Hey Kakashi-san, how are you holding up?" You ask the copy-ninja who responds with a groan. "Rough ride, huh?"

He raises his head to give you a flat look then goes straight back to lying down...you could have sworn you heard him mutter something along the lines of 'Never again...'

"So...um...you guys don't have to tell me anything but...what exactly...happened during the fight?" You ask hesitantly.

"It was a fascinating battle!" Gai proclaims, fist in the air earning several weird looks from the circle.

And thus you hear more intricate details of each battle...the most enthusiastic recounts coming from Gai and Lee not surprisingly.

**More time goes by...**

Never are you happier than the moment you spot the gates of Konoha...much to your disappointment you had ended up being carried by Lee AGAIN...he had insisted that it was good training for him and had practically begged you until finally, you found yourself forced to give in...Albeit reluctantly.

However...you have scarcely walked through the main gates when something very odd happens...

You have very little time to react other than wonder what the hell it is that is going on, after Neji pushes you to the ground.

You are about to get up and give him the tongue lashing of his life, when you finally take notice...the creatures...you do not need to guess...you KNOW...

Sai...

"Stay out of the way..." Neji tells you...and for once it is sound advice.

"Don't have to tell me twice."

Kakashi is somewhat forced to join you in your activity of inaction and you both look on in silence as the rest of them take on Sai's ink creatures...

Neji thanks to his Byakugan is quick to locate the attacker on a nearby rooftop.

This is naturally followed by the surprise of him being a Konoha shinobi...but that does not last long as Sai sends out a new barrage of the creatures.

With the two girls and Gai and Neji covering them, Lee and Naruto charge towards the assailant.

Naruto gets to him first, but Sai parries his attack with ease, "You are fairly weak...so what do you have between your legs?" Sai smiles.

Naruto ignores the comment wanting to rather know who he is, but Sai pays the challenge no heed and opts to disappear from the scene instead.

You breathe a sigh of relief and help Kakashi to his feet...but quickly regret the action finding that he is now leaning on you for support. And he is pretty heavy...and you aren't exactly all too strong to be able to support him for long...

Luckily Gai comes to your aid.

"What was that all about?" Sakura asks no one in particular.

"I'm pretty sure we'll find out." You say without thinking.

"What makes you say that?" Neji inquires suspiciously.

You just shrug.

Eventually, you all get to the hokage's office and after a lengthy discussion between her and the other shinobi...Sakura raises the issue about that particular tid-bit of information concerning Sasuke.

Tsunade then dismisses Gai and his team plus Kakashi.

You know what is coming.

(A/N: Yes, I am changing things around a bit, but it was going to happen eventually so deal with it)

Tsunade's gaze rests on you, "Do you have any information on the matter?"

You know that she is basically asking if you know what is going to happen and you nod.

"Naruto and Sakura, go wait outside please." Tsunade orders.

It looks like they're both about to object but Shizune ushers them out.

So, the two of you talk and you tell her what you know and what's going to happen.

Tsunade sighs, "So, what you are saying is that even with the new team I had in mind...the attempt to retrieve Sasuke will fail?"

"Yes." You respond carefully. "But, you should still send them out as you planned and tell them nothing."

"What?!"

"The experience..." You start. "Is a necessary one...for all of them...while the mission will fail...they need this experience to be prepared for what's going to be coming next..."

"And that would be?"

"Another Akatsuki attack..." You reply.

So, you end up talking some more, this time telling her of the next two Akatsuki members likely to cross their paths, Hidan and Kakuzu. Eventually, when Tsunade feels she has milked sufficient information from you, she calls the two impatiently waiting ninja in. She explains to them that she will be forming a new team with the two of them and...On cue, Sai and Yamato walk in.

'Here's trouble...' you think to yourself when Sai enters with his fake smile, eyes observing first Naruto then Sakura and then briefly on you.

"YOU!!!" Naruto points an accusing finger at Sai.

Tsunade directs a questioning look at Sakura, "We...had a little run in earlier in the village..."

"You attacked me!" Naruto yells.

You sigh...

"Oh that...yeah, sorry about that, I just wanted to gauge my new team member's abilities..." Sai continues smiling his fake little smile. "I wanted to know how much looking after the little prick with no balls would need."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!!!" Naruto yells whilst being restrained by Sakura. "Naruto, he's our new team mate so calm down!!!"

"...Not that he's being nice..." Sakura adds flatly.

Sai is still smiling, "I like you...friendly crone."

Now Sakura was being restrained. "YOU WHAT?!"

"I am Yamato, I'll be taking Kakashi's place as the head of the team...and now introduce yourselves." Yamato orders.

"Uzumaki Naruto." The blonde growls while looking at Sai.

"Haruno Sakura." The kunoichi says whilst glaring at the smiling Anbu member.

"My name is Sai."

Before anyone else could say anything, Sai turns to you, still wearing that fake smile of his.

"And who are you?"

'Keep cool.' You think to yourself. 'Remember...the guy had a tough past and just doesn't understand how he's supposed to behave...'

"Kimiko." You respond flatly and you might have been glaring too.

"My, so cold..." He remarks. "I guess you're what they call a frigid bitch."

You return his fake smile with a fake smile of your own.

"Hey, Sai...I got a question..."

"Yes?"

"Can I borrow your face for a few days while my ass is on vacation?"

(From the Braincandy Insults Collection)

Sai doesn't answer but maintains his smile.

Naruto and Sakura are trying not to laugh and you're glad that you put them in a better mood.

Tsunade clears her throat, "This is Kimiko-san." She explains to the other two. "She is one of my informants."

The two start to regard you with a little more curiosity now.

"I leave the decision to you...you can go with the team if you wish to advise them or...you can stay here in Konoha."

Hang out with the new team P78

Stay and do your own thing in Konoha P247


	124. P200 – Hang w Team Gai

You didn't exactly 'enjoy the ride' and are now out for blood...so you decide to go hang with Team Gai...sitting next to Lee and Tenten as far as you can possibly get from Neji you intend to have your revenge from a safe distance...seeing as he is a Jounin and you a mere non-ninja you figure that if he get too fired up Lee and Tenten can keep him at bay..

So, while the whole group is sitting around the fire, you sit on the 'Gai Side' and pretty much glare at Neji from where you're sitting.

"I am not going let Lee do that to me again..." You groan. "No offence meant, Lee."

"None taken, Kimiko-san." He smiles.

"Hey Kakashi-san, how are you holding up?" You ask the copy-ninja who responds with a groan. "Rough ride, huh?"

He raises his head to give you a flat look then goes straight back to lying down...you could have sworn you heard him mutter something along the lines of 'Never again...'

Neji smirks at you and you glare, if possible, harder at him.

"Don't you go looking all smug..." You tell him.

"Oh, you're not still angry about that are you?" Neji responds.

"You're such a prick!" You yell at him.

"Does that answer your question?" Tenten sighs.

"Kimiko-san, would you like to hear the details of our battle?" Lee interrupts to keep the peace.

"Yeah...I would actually..." You reply, interested.

"It was a fascinating battle!" Gai proclaims, fist in the air earning several weird looks from the circle.

And thus you hear more intricate details of each battle...the most enthusiastic recounts coming from Gai and Lee not surprisingly.

**More time goes by...**

Never are you happier than the moment you spot the gates of Konoha...much to your disappointment you had ended up being carried by Lee AGAIN...he had insisted that it was good training for him and had practically begged you until finally, you found yourself forced to give in...Albeit reluctantly.

However...you had scarcely walked through the main gates when something very odd happened...

You have very little time to react other than wonder what the hell it is that was going on, after Neji pushes you to the ground.

You are about to get up and give him the tongue lashing of his life, when you finally take notice...the creatures...you did not need to guess...you KNOW...

Sai...

"Stay out of the way..." Neji tells you...and for once it is sound advice.

"Don't have to tell me twice."

Kakashi is somewhat forced to join you in your activity of inaction and you both look on in silence as the rest of them take on Sai's ink creatures...

Neji thanks to his Byakugan is quick to locate the attacker on a nearby rooftop.

This is naturally followed by the surprise of him being a Konoha shinobi...but that does not last long as Sai sends out a new barrage of the creatures.

With the two girls and Gai and Neji covering them, Lee and Naruto charge for the assailant.

Naruto gets to him first, but Sai parries his attack with ease, "You are fairly weak...so what do you have between your legs?" Sai smiles.

Naruto ignores the comment wanting to rather know who he is, but Sai pays the challenge no heed and opts to disappear from the scene instead.

You breathe a sigh of relief and help Kakashi to his feet...but quickly regret the action finding that he was now leaning on you for support.

And he is pretty heavy...and you aren't exactly all too strong to be able to support him for long...

Luckily Gai comes to your aid.

"What was that all about?" Sakura asks no one in particular.

"I'm pretty sure we'll find out." You say without thinking.

"What makes you say that?" Neji inquires suspiciously.

You just shrug.

Eventually, you all get to the hokage's office and after a lengthy discussion between her and the other shinobi...Sakura raises the issue about that particular tid-bit of information concerning Sasuke.

Tsunade then dismisses Gai and his team plus Kakashi.

You know what is coming.

(A/N: Yes, I am changing things around a bit, but it was going to happen eventually so deal with it)

Tsunade's gaze rests on you, "Do you have any information on the matter?"

You know that she was basically asking if you know what is going to happen and you nod.

"Naruto and Sakura, go wait outside please." Tsunade orders.

It looks like they're both about to object but Shizune ushers them out.

So, the two of you talk and you tell her what you know and what's going to happen.

Tsunade sighs, "So, what you are saying is that even with the new team I had in mind...the attempt to retrieve Sasuke will fail?"

"Yes." You respond carefully. "But, you should still send them out as you planned and tell them nothing."

"What?!"

"The experience..." You start. "Is a necessary one...for all of them...while the mission will fail...they need this experience to be prepared for what's going to be coming next..."

"And that would be?"

"Another Akatsuki attack..." You reply.

So, you end up talking some more, this time telling her of the next two Akatsuki members likely to cross their paths, Hidan and Kakuzu. Eventually, when Tsunade feels she has milked sufficient information from you, she calls the two impatiently waiting ninja in.

She explains to them that she will be forming a new team with the two of them and...On cue, Sai and Yamato walk in.

'Here's trouble...' you thought to yourself when Sai enters with his fake smile, eyes observing first Naruto then Sakura and then briefly on you.

"YOU!!!" Naruto points an accusing finger at Sai.

Tsunade directs a questioning look at Sakura, "We...had a little run in earlier in the village..."

"You attacked me!" Naruto yells.

You sigh...

"Oh that...yeah, sorry about that, I just wanted to gauge my new team member's abilities..." Sai continues smiling his fake little smile. "I wanted to know how much looking after the little prick with no balls would need."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!!!" Naruto yells whilst being restrained by Sakura. "Naruto, he's our new team mate so calm down!!!"

"...Not that he's being nice..." Sakura adds flatly.

Sai is still smiling, "I like you...friendly crone."

Now Sakura was being restrained. "YOU WHAT?!"

"I am Yamato, I'll be taking Kakashi's place as the head of the team...and now introduce yourselves." Yamato orders.

"Uzumaki Naruto." The blonde growls while looking at Sai.

"Haruno Sakura." The kunoichi says whilst glaring at the smiling Anbu member.

"My name is Sai."

Before anyone else could say anything, Sai turns to you, still wearing that fake smile of his.

"And who are you?"

'Keep cool.' You think to yourself. 'Remember...the guy had a tough past and just doesn't understand how he's supposed to behave...'

"Kimiko." You respond flatly and you might have been glaring too.

"My, so cold..." He remarks. "I guess you're what they call a frigid bitch."

You return his fake smile with a fake smile of your own.

"Hey, Sai...I got a question..."

"Yes?"

"Can I borrow your face for a few days while my ass is on vacation?"

(From the Braincandy Insults Collection)

Sai doesn't answer but maintains his smile.

Naruto and Sakura are trying not to laugh and you're glad that you put them in a better mood.

Tsunade clears her throat, "This is Kimiko-san." She explains to the other two. "She is one of my informants."

The two start to regard you with a little more curiosity now.

"I leave the decision to you...you can go with the team if you wish to advise them or...you can stay here in Konoha."

Hang with the new team? P78

Stay and do your own thing in Konoha? P247


	125. P217 - Ending 1

You gasp.

It happens so quickly...one moment you are fixated on Kisame's face...and then you feel the pain in your chest....where the Nin had plunged a kunai into you.

Your mind struggles between focusing on the pain, breathing and staying conscious...

"I don't like being lied to." Kisame shrugs as he pulls the kunai out.

The metallic taste of blood fills your mouth as you fall onto your side, clutching the gaping wound in your chest. You can't breathe and already your vision and hearing is fading.

"Let us not waste anymore time, Kisame..." Itachi rises and starts walking away and the taller Akatsuki member follows. Neither of them so much as glances back at you.

Tears leak from your eyes as you realize your grave mistake, but all remorse comes too late...and you can do nothing as darkness comes to claim you for the final time.

*Elsewhere*

Flat-line.

"Time of death...4:40 Pm..." A doctor tells a nurse.

A woman weeps by the young girl's side, clutching her now lifeless daughter's hand.

The doctor shakes his head despondently, "I don't understand...she was stable for days...her heart just suddenly stopped beating..."

Some things just happen and for the strangest of reasons...


	126. P218 – Stick with Itachi

You decide to walk alongside Itachi...or at least trail a little way behind him.

Itachi isn't exactly the most talkative of Akatsuki members so the trip is quite silent, interrupted only by the occasional complaint from Kisame.

You try several times to muster the courage to say something, but always decide against it in the end, remembering the conversation back at the fire...

You have been walking for hours...your feet are sore as hell, but you would rather bite off your tongue than dare complain about it.

Just as you think you won't be able to take another step...they stop.

You are standing in front of an insignificant looking rock-face.

"Close your eyes."

You jump at the sound. Itachi hadn't spoken in so long that hearing his voice now had startled you but you hastily comply.

You hear a few strange sounds that you can't quite place...but you feel something prod you in the back.

"Move forward, keep your eyes closed though." You hear Kisame instruct you as he continues to prod you into walking.

This continues until you are told to stop, you keep your eyes shut though, since you hadn't been told to open them and you really aren't in the position to go against any of their orders.

You can hear some murmuring...there are others here...

"You can open your eyes." Kisame tells you.

You hesitantly open one, but both eyes widen in shock when you find yourself in a huge dim room with several Akatsuki members.

You swallow hard.

Kisame prods you forward again...until you are standing in the middle of the chamber.

You can feel all eyes on you...to say you are nervous would be the understatement of a lifetime.

"Itachi...Kisame...who is this?" A voice sounds from the darkness and you go if possible even more tense.

Kisame takes it upon himself to explain about you and you can tell that the eyes that had been watching you before are now doing so with more interest.

"Truly..." The voice remarks and you are then mercilessly interrogated by Pein (you had guessed that it was him by this point).

After what seems like hours have gone by, Pein finally seems satisfied with the information he has drawn out of you.

"You might be useful still..." He remarks. "You may do with her what you will...but leave her intact...and alive." That last bit almost tacked on as an afterthought.

You gulp...'do with her what you will...' those words echo in your mind...what are they going to do with you?

"Alright, who wants her for tonight?" A voice rings out, you have no idea who said it but you do know that you see several Akatsuki members raise their hands...including Kisame, Itachi had said nothing nor has he made any move to indicate he wants your company.

This is very very VERY bad...

"Since it's her first night...let the girl choose someone..."

You? Choose?

"We brought her in, so we have dibs on her first." Kisame announces and receive some groans and complaints.

Choose Itachi? P430

Choose Kisame? P431


	127. P219 – Stick with Kisame

You decide to walk alongside Kisame.

You try several times to muster the courage to say something, but always decide against it in the end, remembering the conversation back at the fire...

You have been walking for hours...your feet are sore as hell, but you would rather bite off your tongue than dare complain about it.

Just as you think you won't be able to take another step...they stop.

You are standing in front of an insignificant looking rock-face.

"Close your eyes."

You jump at the sound. Itachi hadn't spoken in so long that hearing his voice now had startled you but you hastily comply.

You hear a few strange sounds that you can't quite place...but you feel something prod you in the back.

"Move forward, keep your eyes closed though." You hear Kisame instruct you as he continues to prod you into walking.

This continues until you are told to stop, you keep your eyes shut though, since you hadn't been told to open them and you really aren't in the position to go against any of their orders.

You can hear some murmuring...there are others here...

"You can open your eyes." Kisame tells you.

You hesitantly open one, but both eyes widen in shock when you find yourself in a huge dim room with several Akatsuki members.

You swallow hard.

Kisame prods you forward again...until you are standing in the middle of the chamber.

You can feel all eyes on you...to say you are nervous would be the understatement of a lifetime.

"Itachi...Kisame...who is this?" A voice sounds from the darkness and you go if possible even more tense.

Kisame takes it upon himself to explain about you and you can tell that the eyes that had been watching you before are now doing so with more interest.

"Truly..." The voice remarks and you are then mercilessly interrogated by Pein (you had guessed that it was him by this point).

After what seems like hours have gone by, Pein finally seems satisfied with the information he has drawn out of you.

"You might be useful still..." He remarks. "You may do with her what you will...but leave her intact...and alive." That last bit almost tacked on as an afterthought.

You gulp...'do with her what you will...' those words echo in your mind...what are they going to do with you?

"Alright, who wants her for tonight?" A voice rings out, you have no idea who said it but you do know that you see several Akatsuki members raise their hands...including Kisame, Itachi had said nothing nor has he made any move to indicate he wants your company.

This is very very VERY bad...

"Since it's her first night...let the girl choose someone..."

You? Choose?

"We brought her in, so we have dibs on her first." Kisame announces and receive some groans and complaints.

Choose Itachi? P430

Choose Kisame? P431


	128. P228 - Ending 2

You gasp.

It happens so quickly...one moment you are fixated on Sasori's face...and then you feel the pain in your chest....where the puppet had plunged a kunai into you.

Your mind struggles between focusing on the pain, breathing and staying conscious...

"I don't like being lied to." Sasori says calmly as he pulls the kunai out, twisting it mercilessly as he does so to further your agony.

The metallic taste of blood fills your mouth as you fall onto your side, clutching the gaping wound in your chest. You can't breathe and already your vision and hearing is fading.

"Let us not waste anymore time, Deidara..." Sasori rises and starts walking away and the taller Akatsuki member follows. Neither of them so much as glances back at you.

Tears leak from your eyes as you realize your grave mistake, but all remorse comes too late...and you can do nothing as darkness comes to claim you for the final time.

**Elsewhere**

Flat-line.

"Time of death...4:40 Pm..." A doctor tells a nurse.

A woman weeps by the young girl's side, clutching her now lifeless daughter's hand.

The doctor shakes his head despondently, "I don't understand...she was stable for days...her heart just suddenly stopped beating..."

Some things just happen and for the strangest of reasons...


	129. P229 – Stick with Deidara

You decide to walk alongside Deidara...or at least trail a little way behind him.

Sasori isn't exactly in a talking mood so the trip is quite silent, interrupted only by the occasional complaint from Deidara.

You try several times to muster the courage to say something, but always decide against it in the end, remembering the conversation back at the fire...

You have been walking for hours...your feet are sore as hell, but you would rather bite off your tongue than dare complain about it.

Just as you think you won't be able to take another step...they stop.

You are standing in front of an insignificant looking rock-face.

"Close your eyes."

You jump at the sound. Sasori hadn't spoken in so long that hearing his voice now had startled you but you hastily comply.

You hear a few strange sounds that you can't quite place...but you feel something prod you in the back.

"Move forward, keep your eyes closed though." You hear Deidara instruct you as he continues to prod you into walking.

This continues until you are told to stop, you keep your eyes shut though, since you hadn't been told to open them and you really aren't in the position to go against any of their orders.

You can hear some murmuring...there are others here...

"You can open your eyes." Deidara tells you.

You hesitantly open one, but both eyes widen in shock when you find yourself in a huge dim room with several Akatsuki members.

You swallow hard.

Deidara prods you forward again...until you are standing in the middle of the chamber.

You can feel all eyes on you...to say you are nervous would be the understatement of a lifetime.

"Sasori...Deidara...who is this?" A voice sounds from the darkness and you go if possible even more tense.

Deidara takes it upon himself to explain about you and you could tell that the eyes that had been watching you before were now doing so with more interest.

"Truly..." The voice remarks and you are then mercilessly interrogated by Pein (you had guessed that it was him by this point).

After what felt like hours have gone by, Pein finally seems satisfied with the information he had drawn out of you.

"You might be useful still..." He remarks. "You may do with her what you will...but leave her intact...and alive." That last bit almost tacked on as an afterthought.

You gulp...'do with her what you will...' those words echo in your mind...what are they going to do with you?

"Alright, who wants her for tonight?" A voice rings out, you have no idea who said it but you do know that you see several Akatsuki members raise their hands...including Deidara, Sasori had said nothing nor has he made any move to indicate he wants your company.

This is very very VERY bad...

"Since it's her first night...let the girl choose someone..."

You? Choose?

"We brought her in, so we have dibs on her first un." Deidara announces and receives some groans and complaints.

Choose Deidara? P442

Choose Sasori? P443


	130. P230 – Stick with Sasori

You decide to walk alongside Sasori...or at least trail a little way behind him.

Sasori isn't exactly in a talking mood so the trip is quite silent, interrupted only by the occasional complaint from Deidara.

You try several times to muster the courage to say something, but always decide against it in the end, remembering the conversation back at the fire...

You have been walking for hours...your feet are sore as hell, but you would rather bite off your tongue than dare complain about it.

Just as you think you won't be able to take another step...they stop.

You are standing in front of an insignificant looking rock-face.

"Close your eyes."

You jump at the sound. Sasori hadn't spoken in so long that hearing his voice now had startled you but you hastily comply.

You hear a few strange sounds that you can't quite place...but you feel something prod you in the back.

"Move forward, keep your eyes closed though." You hear Deidara instruct you as he continues to prod you into walking.

This continues until you are told to stop, you keep your eyes shut though, since you hadn't been told to open them and you really aren't in the position to go against any of their orders.

You can hear some murmuring...there are others here...

"You can open your eyes." Deidara tells you.

You hesitantly open one, but both eyes widen in shock when you find yourself in a huge dim room with several Akatsuki members.

You swallow hard.

Deidara prods you forward again...until you are standing in the middle of the chamber.

You can feel all eyes on you...to say you are nervous would be the understatement of a lifetime.

"Sasori...Deidara...who is this?" A voice sounds from the darkness and you go if possible even more tense.

Deidara takes it upon himself to explain about you and you could tell that the eyes that had been watching you before were now doing so with more interest.

"Truly..." The voice remarks and you are then mercilessly interrogated by Pein (you had guessed that it was him by this point).

After what felt like hours have gone by, Pein finally seems satisfied with the information he had drawn out of you.

"You might be useful still..." He remarks. "You may do with her what you will...but leave her intact...and alive." That last bit almost tacked on as an afterthought.

You gulp...'do with her what you will...' those words echo in your mind...what are they going to do with you?

"Alright, who wants her for tonight?" A voice rings out, you have no idea who said it but you do know that you see several Akatsuki members raise their hands...including Deidara, Sasori had said nothing nor has he made any move to indicate he wants your company.

This is very very VERY bad...

"Since it's her first night...let the girl choose someone..."

You? Choose?

"We brought her in, so we have dibs on her first un." Deidara announces and receives some groans and complaints.

Choose Deidara? P442

Choose Sasori? P443


	131. P247 – Stay in Konoha

You decide that you'd rather stay and continue doing your own thing in Konoha.

"I don't think I'll be able to do any more for them...so I'll be staying here in Konoha." You respond.

"Very well." Tsunade nods. "You may leave."

"Good luck..." You say to Naruto as you walk out and he gives you a nervous smile.

You sigh as you shut the door behind you.

You walk the main streets of Konoha, gaze tilted to the sky and hands behind your head, wondering if the mission will go just like it did in the manga/anime.

"Kimiko-san!" You hear a voice call behind you.

You turn and see an excited Lee waving at you.

You smile as the group of shinobi consisting of Gai, Lee, Neji and Tenten approach you.

"So...what'll you guys be doing now?" You ask. "And where's Kakashi?"

"He's recovering at the hospital." Neji responds.

"Oh." You blink, "Nothing too serious I hope."

"As far as I can tell, it's just the exhaustion from using his Sharingan too much." Neji explains, "So, he'll be fine after he gets some rest."

"Phew, that's a relief."

"Yosh!" Gai pumps his fist into the air. "Let's go celebrate!"

"Kimiko-san, would you like to join us?" Lee offers.

Make up an excuse and go visit Kakashi? P258

Hang out with them? P259


	132. P253 – Confess to Kiba

You decide that you are going to do it...you are going to tell him.

You take a deep breath annoyed by all the classic symptoms of anxiety you are displaying...the dry mouth, sweaty hands...etc.

"Kiba..." You start trying to sound more confident than you really feel.

"Yeah?" He steps closer.

'Just spit it out!' Your mind screams.

"Kiba...I really like you." You finally manage to say...and secretly congratulate yourself for not stuttering.

Kiba stays quiet for a few moments then he smirks.

"Heh, I knew you wanted me..."

"Kiba..." You glare at him.

"Whaat? I'm right, aren't I?" He chuckles.

"If you're just going to be a cocky *ss about it, I'm leaving." You huff, a little hurt and turn around to leave.

"Hey, Kimiko wait!" Kiba grabs your hand and makes you face him.

You glare at him.

"Don't look at me like that..." He sighs then smirks, "Even though you look real cute when you're p*ssed off..."

"Kiba." Your voice has taken on a warning tone.

"Sorry..." He sighs. "Look...I'm...really glad that you like me."

"I'm listening..."

"Yeah, well...want to start going out? You know, on a real date?"

"Oh, I don't know..." You start teasingly.

"Aw come on...please? I know you want to..." He grins.

You sigh, "Alright you win."

"Great...see you tomorrow babe..." He winks and gives you a quick peck on the cheek before he runs off...leaving you to stand blushing furiously (but happy) in the approaching darkness.

Ooh, what'll happen next?

Go to P457


	133. P254 – Wait for Kiba

You decide that you'd rather wait for Kiba to make the first move...

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" He asks you slyly.

"Oh, nothing at all..." You laugh it off, though you can't exactly hide the blush on your face.

"Is it me?" He asks seductively.

"M-Maybe..." You certainly didn't have to wait for him to come onto you did you now?

"You're blushing..." He teases.

"Am not!" You snap...although Kiba pointing it out makes you blush even harder.

"You are..." He chuckles. "But I like it when you blush..."

"You...do?" You can't help but openly stare at him.

"But that's not the only thing I like..." He smirks as he starts to sidle closer to you.

"K-Kiba?" You stutter as he leans over to you and pauses by your ear.

"Why don't we stop playing games and get straight to the point...you and I both know you want me...bad" He whispers into your ear.

You ignore the shiver that runs from your ear throughout the rest of your body.

"Laying it on a little thick aren't we..." You respond faintly.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'..." He says quietly.

"I really like you Kiba..." You finally say.

"No kidding..." He smirks.

"So..."

"What say tomorrow we go on a real date then, huh?"

"Yeah..."

"Great, so I'll see ya tomorrow." Kiba jumps up and gives you a quick peck on the cheek before leaving.

What'll happen next?

Go to P458


	134. P258 – Hang with Kakashi

You decide that you would rather visit Kakashi at the hospital.

"How about you guys go ahead and have fun without me, I have a few things to see to first." You smile.

"Very well, see you around Kimiko-san!" And Team Gai departs.

Once they're out of sight, you wonder, if you should bring Kakashi something when you visit, and, while you'd been provided with a small allowance or stipend for the time being, it doesn't give you very much wiggle-room for non-necessities.

Oh well, the masked Nin will just need to make do with your sunny disposition and award-winning smile.

And so, moments later, you're at the hospital. The nurses helpfully provide you with Kakashi's room number, although, they do caution you to keep your visit quiet, and short, as the man needs plenty of rest.

Sure enough, the man is sound asleep when you peek into his room, and not wanting to disturb his rest when he so clearly needs it, you quietly make your exit, resolved to visit him the following day.

On your next visit, the masked Nin is actually awake, and, if he is surprised by your visiting him, he doesn't show it. He simply greets you kindly, and invites you to stay a while and chat. You end up talking about this and that, until inevitably...

"Do you know anything about it?"

Kakashi doesn't need to be specific, you know exactly what he means.

"Yes." You respond carefully. "I don't think there'll be much they can do though...Sasuke will never even consider returning to Konoha as long as Itachi lives..."

"That much is true I suppose..." Kakashi sighs.

"Say, Kakashi-san, once you're feeling better, want to hang out?" You ask out of the blue.

Kakashi observes you for a few quiet moments before he shrugs, "Alright."

And, despite the half-hearted response, the Copy-Ninja actually stays true to his word, and willingly meets up with you once he's been discharged from the hospital, even when you find out that it works out as a convenient excuse for him to weasel out of the next round of challenges Gai has prepared.

Like Kakashi? P326

Not interested in Kakashi that way? P327


	135. P259 – Hang with Team Gai

You decide that you'd like to hang out with Team Gai

"Sure." You smile. "I'd love to."

"You could make that response sound a little more youthful." Gai remarks and you sweatdrop as you walk off with the team.

Stick with Gai? P328

Stick with Neji, Lee and Tenten? P329


	136. P290 – Confess to Shino

You decide that you're going to tell Shino how you feel about him.

"Is something the matter?" Shino asks a little worried. "If the training is too much for you then-"

"No, that's not it!" You interrupt. "It's just that I-"

You freeze in mid-sentence and sweat pearls on your forehead.

"Kimiko?"

"Sh-Shino..." You gasp quietly as you feel the movement of whatever it is creep towards your chest.

"There's something crawling up my shirt..."

"...Where is it now?"

You move almost robotically, not wanting to aggravate whatever it is into biting you, and point to the front of your chest.

"...I see."

"Whatever it is it's got a lot of legs..." You almost whimper.

Shino moves fast, grabbing the front of your shirt along with IT still squirming in it and sends his bugs in to incapacitate it.

IT is now on the ground...and it is...yep, a HUGE centipede...

Shino has let go of your shirt by now and you are still getting over the incident.

"I...HATE centipedes..." You can't help but groan.

"Are you alright now?" Shino asks.

You nod, a little embarrassed. "Yes...thank you Shino...sorry if I kind of...freaked out a little..."

Shino straightens his glasses, "Not a problem."

Heck, after that encounter with the centipede, telling Shino you like him no longer seems very scary.

"Shino what I wanted to tell you before is that..." You take a deep breath. "...I...I like you...I really like you."

Shino stays quiet and you have no idea how he is reacting to your confession, not being able to see his facial expression.

For a few silent horrible moments you are certain that he's going to reject your advances.

"I'm sorry..." You mumble and rise to leave.

"Kimiko, where are you going?"

You pause. "You aren't saying anything...so I thought that that's just your way of saying you're not interested."

"...Kimiko..." Shino sounds reluctant almost. "It's not that I am...not interested as such..."

"Then why didn't you say anything?" You demand.

"I was thinking." He responds as though it is the most natural reaction in the world and it would be absurd if it isn't.

"What were you thinking about?" You ask with mild curiosity.

"How, we're going to accommodate this new development in your training schedule."

"Does that mean..."

"I must warn you, I have little experience with 'dating' but-"

"You want to go out with me!" You can't help but squeal.

Shino straightens his glasses again. "...Yes."

You can't help the big smile on your face and you tackle Shino in a hug.

What's going to happen next?

Go to P459

(A/N Being saved from a centipede may not be the most creative Shino scenario but it sure beats the hell out of the 'firefly' and 'butterfly' thing I used to see in every Shino story or 7 minutes in heaven result on Quizilla.)


	137. P291 – Wait for Shino

You decide that you'd rather wait for Shino to make the first move.

"Is something the matter?" Shino asks a little worried. "If the training is too much for you then-"

"No, that's not it!" You interrupt. "It's nothing really."

"If you say so...well, are you ready to continue?"

You nod and you resume your training with Shino.

You continue the same routine for the next few days and while your skills are improving, your relationship with Shino does not seem to be progressing much beyond the level of friendship.

What'll happen next?

Go to P460


	138. P310 – Tell Team 10

You decide to tell them about what happened...they might be able to help you out.

"Is there someplace less public where we could maybe talk?" You ask.

You've clearly ensnared Ino's interest and she ushers you and her two fellow team-mates (whether they want to be part of it or not) behind her family's flower-shop.

"Alright, Kimiko-san. Go ahead." Ino tells you once you've all settled down.

You clear your throat nervously and glance around at them.

Shikamaru is leaning against a crate and looks like he's about to doze off, Choji is eating chips and Ino of course is eagerly looking at you, waiting to hear what you have to say.

You take a deep breath, "I kissed Asuma."

Ino's jaw drops, Shikamaru sits up wide awake and at full attention (for once) and Choji nearly chokes on his chips, "WHAT?!" They exclaim simultaneously.

"I kissed him...and now...he won't even talk to me..." You continue and you can feel your eyes water, which upsets you even more since you hate crying in front of others.

"Wow..." Ino says with wide eyes. "But...isn't Asuma-sensei like...really old?"

"He's only 30..."

"And how old are you, exactly?" Ino demands.

"...16." You respond hesitantly.

"Oh my God! That's 14 years! He's ancient!" Ino yells.

Shikamaru and Choji are just staring at you.

"I really like him..." You say quietly.

"Really?" Ino doesn't look convinced...then again this is her sensei you are talking about and she'd probably have a hard time thinking of someone her age being attracted to him.

Shikamaru and Choji exchange glances.

"I wish I could talk to him..."

"So...you really like him?" Ino asks again.

"I already said so!" You snap.

"Okay, okay...you don't have to get all snippy about it..." she sighs "If you like him that much...maybe we can arrange for him and you to...talk it over?"

"We?" Shikamaru and Choji remark in unison.

"Yes, we! This is our sensei, dammit! We're involved!" Ino exclaims.

"How troublesome..." Shikamaru groans in irritation.

**later**

The four of you had been sneaking around (much to Shikamaru's displeasure) Asuma's place. Apparently Shikamaru was going to meet him for some Shogi but, they are going to force you and Asuma to talk instead.

Yes, that is Ino's master-plan.

Needless to say...Asuma is none too happy.

"What are you doing?" He asks the four of you.

"This was all her idea..." Shikamaru groans and points towards his blonde team-mate.

"Asuma-sensei. Kimiko-san told us everything and you two need to talk and work something out." Ino states, taking charge of the situation.

You look down at the floor, unable to bear seeing the look on Asuma's face.

"Fine..." The older man sighs.

Your head jerks upwards, did he really just agree to talk with you?

The three shinobi take that as a clue to leave the room and Ino gives you a smile of encouragement before she too exits.

With just you and Asuma in the room...the silence is more than just awkward.

"I'm so sorry!" You bow low before him. "I wasn't thinking it just-"

"Kimiko..." Asuma sighs. "You need to understand that you are just a young girl...and I'm a grown man."

"I know but..." You trail off realizing that trying to force yourself onto him isn't likely going to end well.

"Hey...we can still be friends?" He suggests hopefully.

You sigh and you nod. "Yes...I'd like that."

"Although...I'd appreciate it if..."

"I promise not to kiss you." You smile slightly.

What'll happen next?

Go to P461


	139. P311 – Don't tell Team 10

"Ah, it's nothing." You laugh nervously.

"If you say so..."

"Uh...you wouldn't have happened to see Asuma around, would you?" You ask.

"I was going to go play Shogi with him today..." Shikamaru shrugs.

"Oh, could I come along? I just need to discuss a few things with him..." You say.

"I guess..."

**Later**

You and Shikamaru approach Asuma's place and you can't help but feel nervous.

Needless to say...Asuma is none too happy when he sees you.

"What are you doing here?" He asks you.

"I just wanted to talk to you..." You say.

"Asuma-sensei...we can play Shogi after you've finished talking." Shikamaru tells him...perhaps picking up on the sense of urgency in your voice.

You look down at the floor, unable to bear seeing the look on Asuma's face.

"Fine..." The older man sighs.

Your head jerks up, did he really just agree to talk with you?

Shikamaru goes to wait outside.

With just you and Asuma in the room...the silence is more than just awkward.

"I'm so sorry!" You bow low before him. "I wasn't thinking it just-"

"Kimiko..." Asuma sighs. "You need to understand that you are just a young girl...and I'm a grown man."

"I know but..." You trail off realizing that trying to force yourself onto him isn't likely going to end well.

"Hey...we can still be friends?" He suggests hopefully.

You sigh and you nod. "Yes...I'd like that."

"Although...I'd appreciate it if..."

"I promise not to kiss you." You smile slightly.

What'll happen next?

Go to P461


	140. P312 – Tell Team 10 feelings

"Is there someplace less public where we could maybe talk?" You ask.

You've clearly ensnared Ino's interest and she ushers you and her two fellow team-mates (whether they want to be part of it or not) behind her family's flower-shop.

"Alright, Kimiko-san. Go ahead." Ino tells you once you've all settled down.

You clear your throat nervously and glance around at them.

Shikamaru is leaning against a crate and looks like he's about to doze off, Choji is eating chips and Ino of course is eagerly looking at you, waiting to hear what you have to say.

You take a deep breath, "I like Asuma."

Ino's jaw drops, Shikamaru sits up wide awake and at full attention (for once) and Choji nearly chokes on his chips, "WHAT?!" They exclaim simultaneously.

"I like him...and I don't know what I should do about it..." You continue and you can feel your eyes water, which upsets you even more since you hate crying in front of others.

"Wow..." Ino says with wide eyes. "But...isn't Asuma-sensei like...really old?"

"He's only 30..."

"And how old are you, exactly?" Ino demands.

"...16." You respond hesitantly.

"Oh my God! That's 14 years! He's ancient!" Ino yells.

Shikamaru and Choji are just staring at you.

"I really like him..." You say quietly.

"Really?" Ino doesn't look convinced...then again this is her sensei you are talking about and she'd probably have a hard time thinking of someone her age being attracted to him.

Shikamaru and Choji exchange glances.

"I wish I knew what I should do..."

"So...you really like him?" Ino asks again.

"I already said so!" You snap.

"Okay, okay...you don't have to get all snippy about it..." she sighs "If you like him that much...maybe we can arrange for him and you to...talk it over?"

"We?" Shikamaru and Choji remark in unison.

"Yes, we! This is our sensei, dammit! We're involved!" Ino exclaims.

"How troublesome..." Shikamaru groans in irritation.

**later**

The four of you had been sneaking around (much to Shikamaru's displeasure) Asuma's place. Apparently Shikamaru was going to meet him for some Shogi but, they are going to force you and Asuma to talk instead.

Yes, that is Ino's master-plan.

Needless to say...Asuma is a little surprised.

"Kimiko? Ino? Choji? What are you doing here...you can't be here to watch me and Shikamaru play Shogi?" He asks.

"This was all her idea..." Shikamaru groans and points towards his blonde team-mate.

"Asuma-sensei. Kimiko-san needs to talk to you." Ino states, taking charge of the situation.

You look down at the floor, nervous all of a sudden.

"Very well..." The older man agrees.

Your head jerks up.

The three shinobi take that as a clue to leave the room and Ino gives you a smile of encouragement before she too exits.

With just you and Asuma in the room...the silence is more than just awkward.

"Asuma..." You look him carefully in the eye. "I...I have a confession to make..."

"Yes?" Asuma responds.

"I...like you Asuma...I really like you." You say quietly, a pink tint flushing your face.

There are a few moments of silence.

"Kimiko..." Asuma sighs. "You need to understand that you are just a young girl...and I'm a grown man."

"I know but..." You trail off realizing that trying to force yourself onto him isn't likely going to end well.

"Hey...we can still be friends?" He suggests hopefully.

You sigh and you nod. "Yes...I'd like that."

"Good girl..." He tousles your hair semi-affectionately.

And you can't help but smile.

What'll happen next?

Go to P462


	141. P313 – Don't tell Team 10 feelings

Yeah, pretty much." You smile.

"Oh, okay." Ino shrugs.

"Well, I'll see you guys around!" You smile and wave as you walk away.

Who are you kidding? There is no way that Asuma would return your feelings...he'd only see you as a child...at most you'd probably attain the level of younger sister on the scale of love...

You'd keep quiet...and yes it would eat away at you for a long time...but it would be for the best...

What'll happen next?

Go to P462


	142. P314 – Like Sai

You carefully sneak back into your room without waking Sakura and get back into your futon. You think about Sai...sure he is being a real ass at the moment but...he can't help it...and you have to admit that despite all his faults...you kind of like him.

With these thoughts in mind you eventually fall asleep.

You wake up early...surprisingly even earlier than Sakura.

You get ready and leave the room, intending to go on a short walk.

It doesn't take long and you spot Sai with his sketchbook.

He pauses and turns his head to look at you.

'What the hey...might as well hang out with him for a little while' You think.

You sit down next to him and peek at what he has in his sketchbook.

"Nice expression in the line..." You remark.

Sai just observes you.

"Is it inspired by anything in particular?"

Sai shakes his head.

"Gonna give it a title when it's finished?"

"I don't give any of my pictures titles." He responds once again wearing that fake smile of his. "To be precise...I can't seem to give them titles...even if I try." Just for a moment you see it...his smile falters.

"...They don't put me in mind of anything..."

"That's too bad..." You sigh. "Whenever I draw I like to put my emotions into it..."

"...I don't feel anything..." Sai remarks.

"I guess that's why you're always talking so insensitively." Naruto's familiar voice observes from behind you, looks like he still is angry at Sai.

"We're about to go." He explains. "Yamato-taichou told me to come get you."

"Okay, Naruto." You say.

The blonde ninja catches sight of Sai's drawing.

"That picture's nothing special." He huffs.

"That's about right." Sai smiles. "Just like your penis."

Silence...

"I'M NOT KIDDING WHEN I SAY THAT I CAN'T STAND YOU!!!" Naruto yells.

You hold back the urge to laugh...you still aren't sure what to make of Sai's constant reference to Naruto's lower anatomy.

"If you've got something you wanna say to me, then quit the fake smile and tell it to my face!!!" Naruto continues on his angry rant. "If it's a fight you're after, I'm game!"

"That's not it at all..." Sai responds calmly. "I really don't think anything of you." Sai puts his sketchbook aside and starts packing up. "Please go ahead." He says. "I'll be right there when I'm done cleaning up."

"I'll help you." You offer and start picking stuff up when you come across Sai's little book. You pick it up carefully, knowing the significance of this object.

"You drew this too, didn't you...like a picture book." You hand it to Sai's waiting hand.

"I'd like to look at it if you'd show it to me sometime..." You say completely prepared for the rejection.

"I can't do that...it's incomplete." Sai responds just as you had predicted.

"And I don't give it to other people...because it's my brother's..." He continues.

**Later**

You set out with the shinobi, walking until nightfall when Yamato announces that it is time to make camp. He surprises everyone by summoning a spacious wooden house from the ground. You'd seen it in manga-form but it was nothing compared to actually SEEING it happen right there in front of you.

Once you're all inside...

"Everyone one...come here for a bit." Yamato announces. "Sakura and Kimiko...there are a few things I'd like you to tell me."

"What about?" You ask a little curious.

"It's about Sasori from the Akatsuki." Yamato continues. "I got Sasori's file from the Sand as a starter but tell me about his characteristics and behaviour."

"Why are you asking that?" Naruto demands.

"The Akatsuki spy in Orochimaru's ranks will come to the Tenchi bridge expecting Sasori." Yamato explains. "He might see through it right away but...It's best to transform into Sasori and approach him."

"Being a spy brings its fair share of risks, so he will most likely be on his guard." Sai observes.

"Just in case this is a trap set by the Akatsuki, I will go ahead alone first, you will be on standby awaiting my instructions."

"Given that there was an Akatsuki spy in the Sand...and that he said it when he was about to die...I really don't think he was lying..." Sakura voices her opinion.

"Still...That spy must be extremely skillful..." Sai remarks.

"Let's do it." Naruto says with determination.

"Our objective is purely capture." Yamato explains...by this point you are clearly no longer being addressed and just sit to the side and listen. "Under no circumstances must the target be killed. Even if it results in battle."

"If they are killed, we will have lost a valuable information source. This mission is more difficult than simply defeating the enemy." The captain continues.

"Given that it's a target mission, I'll be the first to go in and you will all act as back-up. The strategy is simple. First, I will restrain the target. Second, if I fail to restrain them and a battle situation arises, you will all prepare to fight. I'll signal you in that case."

"And if we reach a situation as in Part Two...then we must fight via the buddy system. When one person moves, the other will look after them. The principle of the system is mutual support."

"I will now decide on the buddies..." Yamato goes on. "First, Naruto and Sai. Second, Sakura and myself."

"But-" Sakura is about to object.

"Sakura, you are our only medical ninja. So you are not injured, I will be with you." Yamato explains patiently.

Naruto is once again glaring at Sai.

"Hiya." Sai smiles.

"Yamato-taichou! Why the hell am I with-"

"Pardon?" Yamato interrupts Naruto with his creepy facial expression.

You shudder involuntarily.

"Keeping all that in mind. This isn't exactly normal but...tomorrow we'll spend a day on simulation for team playing. I know nothing about all of you other than what I've read in your files. I'd like to know about things like your fighting methods, battle skills and array of jutsus."

The captain continues.

"And through getting to know each other, smoothen up your teamwork. You might think I'm being too serious but that's how I do things...so, put your all into it."

After that lengthy speech Sai and Naruto go to get some shut-eye, though you and Sakura stay up a little longer to discuss Sasori with Yamato.

**The next day**

You watch the simulation from a safe distance, though you are still close enough to hear what it is they are saying. It is so much more impressive to see the jutsus and fights take place in front of your eyes rather than in the manga or on a screen in the anime.

Sai has captured Yamato...but Naruto is clearly pissed due to having been completely ignored by his team-mate when he has been ensnared together with Yamato's substitute.

And as you expect he goes to challenge the emotionless shinobi, "Do you know what the word companion means?"

Sai flicks out a scroll and scribbles the word companion on it, "Of course I know, what about it?"

"Hold on Naruto..." Sakura attempts to calm her team-mate sensing the tension.

"Please don't lay the blame on others for your own minimal amount of ability." Sai remarks coolly. "Had you not fallen for the Captain's obvious provocation, I would have been able to stay hidden without being exposed. You went and had your clone transform into me, then made it obvious by using your own jutsu."

Naruto is really angry but keeps quiet.

"It's not pleasant to fight while looking after someone who cannot even keep himself in check. I just worked with the success of the mission in mind."

Naruto seems to have had enough and shoves Sai out of his way.

"I...will never consider you a companion or a member of Team Kakashi..."

Yamato sighs in dismay, "This really was pointless, wasn't it?"

You can sympathize with Sai but at the moment he isn't making himself very loved.

"What would Sasuke-kun have done in that situation?" He asks. "Fought while looking after you? As a companion and member of Team Kakashi?"

This is not good...

"The one who betrayed the village and injured you...you still refer to him as a friend?"

Naruto turns to face Sai, "If it's to save a friend, I'll do anything. Even work with you..." The contempt he felt for Sai is clearly etched in his face and voice.

'Well, that seems to have shut everyone up.' You think as the group falls silent.

"Why does he still care about Sasuke that much?" Sai asks.

"Naruto thinks...of Sasuke as being like a brother, that's why." Sakura answers hesitantly. "You have a brother too, don't you understand that feeling?"

"No, not at all..."

It is Sakura's turn to look shocked.

"I have none of what you call...'emotions'." Sai states wearing a fake smile on his face.

You find it more than a little unnerving.

Sakura is persistent though, "Since you have a brother...can't you imagine what it feels like...when he's not around?"

"Yes..." Sai calmly responds. "Since, he is already dead."

"Hmmm...should I have used that expression?" Sai remarks as an afterthought.

Not too far off, Naruto is clearly upset.

"Is there something...you want to say?" Sakura turns once again to Sai.

"Not really...I just didn't know what kind of expression to put on when my brother died..."

You can't help but feel a little sad about Sai's situation...

"Enough talking now, we're about to go so go get your stuff." Yamato interrupts.

"Sai...to be honest I would have sent you flying just then..." Sakura continues. "I told you that if you badmouthed Sasuke once more, I wouldn't hold back. But I didn't do that because of what Naruto said, that to save Sasuke, he would even work with someone like you....So, no matter who you are...if it's in order to save Sasuke-kun...I won't hurt you..."

'Whoa...that certainly was a lot more intense than in the manga.' You think.

"Sakura-san...you're very...you're very gentle with Naruto aren't you? I don't understand feelings like those...It was in a book I read..." Sai starts.

"Come on let's get going." Naruto interrupts. "If we're not there by noon tomorrow, this'll all be for nothing."

**Later**

The shinobi have departed for the bridge...you are forced to stay behind due to the obvious danger of the situation. Feeling so useless irritates you to no end, but you have to admit that leaving you behind makes more sense than taking you along would have.

So, you have no choice but to wait for them to come back for you.

You sigh...You are in for a long wait...

Long wait is right...they don't get back until the next evening.

You are eager to see them back so you run out to meet them.

"You're back!" You exclaim relieved that they look unhurt (though you are fully aware of what had transpired).

Your smile fades quickly though.

The way Naruto is looking at you...

"Naruto..." You start.

"You knew." He says, an accusatory tone to his voice.

"Yes..." You respond quietly, the other three observe you with much greater interest now.

"Kimiko-san? Naruto-kun? What are you talking about?" Sakura asks.

"You knew all along...that we wouldn't be able to save Sasuke...and you didn't say anything..." Naruto continues.

"Is it possible that you know more than you let on, young lady?" Yamato inquires suspiciously.

You sigh, "F*ck...It's not like the truth wouldn't have come out eventually."

"Truth?"

"Eh...you might want to sit down for what I have to tell you."

So, you all return to Yamato's conjured house, and once they're all seated you start telling them the whole story...of who you really are...and where you really came from...you erase any doubts they have (With exception of Naruto of course) by recounting in disturbing detail everything that had happened when they headed out to the Tenchi bridge...the battles...the conversations...everything.

"Is that even possible?" Sakura asks dumbfounded.

"I'm here aren't I?" You respond with sigh. "It's not like it's been easy...knowing this stuff...and not being able to do anything."

"Why, didn't you say anything about this mission?" Naruto demands.

"I don't think anything I could have said would have made a difference...you are not ready to confront Sasuke...the outcome...was unavoidable." You say. "And I told Tsunade as much."

"Then why did we still-"

"Would that have stopped you from trying?" You interrupt and Naruto falls silent.

"Besides..." you continue. "I felt that...the experience was necessary...for your growth..."

"Growth?" Naruto mumbles.

"Don't tell me you haven't learnt anything from all this..." You sigh. "Yes, your growth...most importantly it was for Sai's growth...I...wasn't sure...if he would have been able to...make the same decisions for himself if the mission were to have taken place any differently...there's one thing about knowing what's going to happen...there's another when you try to change it...I could have made things worse..." You continue.

"Kimiko-chan..."

"I'm sorry Naruto...for you having to go through that pain...I'm sorry you couldn't get Sasuke back...I know you tried so hard..." You say, tears forming.

"May I...ask you a question?" Sai interrupts.

"Yes, Sai?"

"I am still trying to understand...about 'bonds'...and friendship...how is it that...a person like you...not 'from this world' as you said, can care so much about Naruto?"

You pause a little before you smile, "It's not just Naruto I care about..." You say quietly. "I care about what happens to everyone here...well, the good guys at least..."

"But why..."

"I don't know how to answer that...I've watched what's been going on here for a long time after all...and after a while...I guess it felt like it was part of me...like I was part of it...even as just an observer...the people here...became special to me...it's kind of hard to explain..." You trail off.

"I still don't understand." Sai states.

"Don't worry your pretty head over it...it's not like I really get it myself." You shrug.

"Pretty?"

You blush, "It's a figure of speech..."

"I would like to ask you some questions if I may..." Yamato speaks for the first time.

"Oh, of course..."

You spend the rest of the night answering more questions, before finally getting some rest and returning to Konoha...

The team reports their findings to Konoha and you inform Tsunade of some more of the upcoming events...as well as the fact that Sai, Yamato and Sakura now know about your 'secret'.

After a lengthy discussion, you are surprised to find Sai waiting for you.

"Hey, Sai...were you waiting for me?" You ask.

"I had...questions...you were able to form 'bonds' with people who you never even spoke to before...I read some books and..." Sai continues.

Continue hanging with Sai? P463

Do your own thing in Konoha P464


	143. P315 – Don't like Sai

You carefully sneak back into your room without waking Sakura and get back into your futon.

You think about Sai...sure he is being a real ass at the moment but...he can't help it...you feel a little sorry for him...but you aren't really into him that way...how can you? The guy keeps on talking about Naruto's friggin' penis for crying out loud.

With these thoughts in mind you eventually fall asleep.

You wake up early...surprisingly even earlier than Sakura.

You get ready and leave the room, intending to go on a short walk.

It doesn't take long and you spot Sai with his sketchbook.

He pauses and turns his head to look at you.

'What the hey...might as well hang out with him for a little while' You think.

You sit down next to him and peek at what he has in his sketchbook.

"Nice expression in the line..." You remark.

Sai just observes you.

"Is it inspired by anything in particular?"

Sai shakes his head.

"Gonna give it a title when it's finished?"

"I don't give any of my pictures titles." He responds once again wearing that fake smile of his. "To be precise...I can't seem to give them titles...even if I try." Just for a moment you saw it...his smile faltered.

"...They don't put me in mind of anything..."

"That's too bad..." You sigh. "Whenever I draw I like to put my emotions into it..."

"...I don't feel anything..." Sai remarks.

"I guess that's why you're always talking so insensitively." Naruto's familiar voice observes from behind you, looks like he still was angry at Sai.

"We're about to go." He explains. "Yamato-taichou told me to come get you."

"Okay, Naruto." You say.

The blonde ninja catches sight of Sai's drawing.

"That picture's nothing special." He huffs.

"That's about right." Sai smiles. "Just like your penis."

Silence...

"I'M NOT KIDDING WHEN I SAY THAT I CAN'T STAND YOU!!!" Naruto yells.

You hold back the urge to laugh...you still aren't sure what to make of Sai's constant reference to Naruto's lower anatomy.

"If you've got something you wanna say to me, then quit the fake smile and tell it to my face!!!" Naruto continues on his angry rant. "If it's a fight you're after, I'm game!"

"That's not it at all..." Sai responds calmly. "I really don't think anything of you."

Sai puts his sketchbook aside and starts packing up. "Please go ahead." He says. "I'll be right there when I'm done cleaning up." "I'll help you." You offer and start picking stuff up when you come across Sai's little book.

You pick it up carefully, knowing the significance of this object.

"You drew this too, didn't you...like a picture book." You hand it to Sai's waiting hand.

"I'd like to look at it if you'd show it to me sometime..." You say completely prepared for the rejection.

"I can't do that...it's incomplete." Sai responds just as you had predicted.

"And I don't give it to other people...because it's my brother's..." He continues.

**Later**

You set out with the shinobi, walking until nightfall when Yamato announces that it is time to make camp.

He surprises everyone by summoning a spacious wooden house from the ground.

You'd seen it in manga-form but it was nothing compared to actually SEEING it happen right there in front of you.

Once you're all inside...

"Everyone one...come here for a bit." Yamato announces. "Sakura and Kimiko...there are a few things I'd like you to tell me."

"What about?" You ask a little curious.

"It's about Sasori from the Akatsuki." Yamato continues. "I got Sasori's file from the Sand as a starter but tell me about his behavior, characteristics and mannerisms."

"Why are you asking that?" Naruto demands.

"The Akatsuki spy in Orochimaru's ranks will come to the Tenchi bridge expecting Sasori." Yamato explains. "He might see through it right away but...It's best to transform into Sasori and approach him."

"Being a spy brings its fair share of risks, so he will most likely be on his guard." Sai observes.

"Just in case this is a trap set by the Akatsuki, I will go ahead alone first, you will be on standby awaiting my instructions."

"Given that there was an Akatsuki spy in the Sand...and that he said it when he was about to die...I really don't think he was lying..." Sakura voices her opinion.

"Still...That spy must be extremely skilful..." Sai remarks.

"Let's do it." Naruto says with determination.

"Our objective is purely capture." Yamato explains...by this point you are clearly no longer being addressed and just sit to the side and listen. "Under no circumstances must the target be killed. Even if it results in battle."

"If they are killed, we will have lost a valuable information source. This mission is more difficult than simply defeating the enemy." The captain continues.

"Given that it's a target mission, I'll be the first to go in and you will all act as back-up. The strategy is simple. First, I will restrain the target. Second, if I fail to restrain them and a battle situation arises, you will all prepare to fight. I'll signal you in that case."

"And if we reach a situation as in Part Two...then we must fight via the buddy system. When one person moves, the other will look after them. The principle of the system is mutual support."

"I will now decide on the buddies..." Yamato goes on. "First, Naruto and Sai. Second, Sakura and myself."

"But-" Sakura is about to object.

"Sakura, you are our only medical ninja. So you are not injured, I will be with you." Yamato explains patiently.

Naruto is once again glaring at Sai.

"Hiya." Sai smiles.

"Yamato-taichou! Why the hell am I with-"

"Pardon?" Yamato interrupts Naruto with his creepy facial expression.

You shudder involuntarily.

"Keeping all that in mind. This isn't exactly normal but...tomorrow we'll spend a day on simulation for team playing. I know nothing about all of you other than what I've read in your files. I'd like to know about things like your fighting methods, battle skills and array of jutsus."

The captain continues.

"And through getting to know each other, smoothen up your teamwork. You might think I'm being too serious but that's how I do things...so, put your all into it."

After that lengthy speech Sai and Naruto go to get some shut-eye, though you and Sakura stay up a little longer to discuss Sasori with Yamato.

**The next day**

You watch the simulation from a safe distance, though you are still close enough to hear what it is they are saying. It is so much more impressive to see the jutsus and fights take place in front of your eyes rather than in the manga or on a screen in the anime.

Sai has captured Yamato...but Naruto is clearly pissed due to having been completely ignored by his team-mate when he had been ensnared together with Yamato's substitute.

And as you expect he goes to challenge the emotionless shinobi, "Do you know what the word companion means?"

Sai flicks out a scroll and scribbles the word companion on it, "Of course I know, what about it?"

"Hold on Naruto..." Sakura attempts to calm her team-mate sensing the tension.

"Please don't lay the blame on others for your own minimal amount of ability." Sai remarks coolly. "Had you not fallen for the Captain's obvious provocation, I would have been able to stay hidden without being exposed. You went and had your clone transform into me, then made it obvious by using your own jutsu."

Naruto is really angry but keeps quiet.

"It's not pleasant to fight while looking after someone who cannot even keep himself in check. I just worked with the success of the mission in mind."

Naruto seems to have had enough and shoves Sai out of his way.

"I...will never consider you a companion or a member of Team Kakashi..."

Yamato sighs in dismay, "This really was pointless, wasn't it?"

You can sympathize with Sai but at the moment he isn't making himself very loved.

"What would Sasuke-kun have done in that situation?" He asks. "Fought while looking after you? As a companion and member of Team Kakashi?"

This is not good...

"The one who betrayed the village and injured you...you still refer to him as a friend?"

Naruto turns to face Sai, "If it's to save a friend, I'll do anything. Even work with you..." The contempt he felt for Sai is clearly etched in his face and voice.

'Well, that seems to have shut everyone up.' You think as the group falls silent.

"Why does he still care about Sasuke that much?" Sai asks.

"Naruto thinks...of Sasuke as being like a brother, that's why." Sakura answers hesitantly. "You have a brother too, don't you understand that feeling?"

"No, not at all..."

It is Sakura's turn to look shocked.

"I have none of what you call...'emotions'." Sai states wearing a fake smile on his face.

You find it more than a little unnerving.

Sakura is persistent though, "Since you have a brother...can't you imagine what it feels like...when he's not around?"

"Yes..." Sai calmly responds. "Since, he is already dead."

"Hmmm...should I have used that expression?" Sai remarks as an afterthought.

Not too far off, Naruto is clearly upset.

"Is there something...you want to say?" Sakura turns once again to Sai.

"Not really...I just didn't know what kind of expression to put on when my brother died..."

You can't help but feel a little sad about Sai's situation...

"Enough talking now, we're about to go so go get your stuff." Yamato interrupts.

"Sai...to be honest I would have sent you flying just then..." Sakura continues. "I told you that if you badmouthed Sasuke once more, I wouldn't hold back. But I didn't do that because of what Naruto said, that to save Sasuke, he would even work with someone like you....So, no matter who you are...if it's in order to save Sasuke-kun...I won't hurt you..."

'Whoa...that certainly was a lot more intense than in the manga.' You think.

"Sakura-san...you're very...you're very gentle with Naruto aren't you? I don't understand feelings like those...It was in a book I read..." Sai starts.

"Come on let's get going." Naruto interrupts. "If we're not there by noon tomorrow, this'll all be for nothing."

**Later**

The shinobi had departed for the bridge...you are forced to stay behind due to the obvious danger of the situation. Feeling so useless irritates you to no end, but you have to admit that leaving you behind made more sense than taking you along would have.

So, you have no choice but to wait for them to come back for you.

You sigh...You are in for a long wait...

Long wait is right...they don't get back until the next evening.

You are eager to see them back so you run out to meet them.

"You're back!" You exclaim, relieved that they looked unhurt (though you are fully aware of what had transpired).

Your smile fades quickly though.

The way Naruto is looking at you...

"Naruto..." You start.

"You knew." He says, an accusatory tone to his voice.

"Yes..." You respond quietly, the other three observe you with much greater interest now.

"Kimiko-san? Naruto-kun? What are you talking about?" Sakura asks.

"You knew all along...that we wouldn't be able to save Sasuke...and you didn't say anything..." Naruto continues.

"Is it possible that you know more than you let on, young lady?" Yamato inquires suspiciously.

You sigh, "F*ck...It's not like the truth wouldn't have come out eventually."

"Truth?"

"Eh...you might want to sit down for what I have to tell you."

So, you all return to Yamato's conjured house, and once they're all seated you start telling them the whole story...of who you really are...and where you really came from...you erase any doubts they have (With exception of Naruto of course) by recounting in disturbing detail everything that had happened when they headed out to the Tenchi bridge...the battles...the conversations...everything.

"Is that even possible?" Sakura asks dumbfounded.

"I'm here aren't I?" You respond with sigh. "It's not like it's been easy...knowing this stuff...and not being able to do anything."

"Why, didn't you say anything about this mission?" Naruto demands.

"I don't think anything I could have said would have made a difference...you are not ready to confront Sasuke...the outcome...was unavoidable." You say. "And I told Tsunade as much."

"Then why did we still-"

"Would that have stopped you from trying?" You interrupt and Naruto falls silent.

"Besides..." you continue. "I felt that...the experience was necessary...for your growth..."

"Growth?" Naruto mumbles.

"Don't tell me you haven't learnt anything from all this..." You sigh. "Yes, your growth...most importantly it was for Sai's growth...I...wasn't sure...if he would have been able to...make the same decisions for himself if the mission were to have taken place any differently...there's one thing about knowing what's going to happen...there's another when you try to change it...I could have made things worse..." You continue.

"Kimiko-chan..."

"I'm sorry Naruto...for you having to go through that pain...I'm sorry you couldn't get Sasuke back...I know you tried so hard..." You say, tears forming.

"May I...ask you a question?" Sai interrupts.

"Yes, Sai?"

"I am still trying to understand...about 'bonds'...and friendship...how is it that...a person like you...not 'from this world' as you said, can care so much about Naruto?"

You pause a little before you smile, "It's not just Naruto I care about..." You say quietly. "I care about what happens to everyone here...well, the good guys at least..."

"But why..."

"I don't know how to answer that...I've watched what's been going on here for a long time after all...and after a while...I guess it felt like it was part of me...like I was part of it...even as just an observer...the people here...became special to me...it's kind of hard to explain..." You trail off.

"I still don't understand." Sai states.

"Don't worry your pretty head over it...it's not like I really get it myself." You shrug.

"Pretty?"

You blush, "It's a figure of speech..."

"I would like to ask you some questions if I may..." Yamato speaks for the first time.

"Oh, of course..."

You spend the rest of the night answering more questions, before finally getting some rest and returning to Konoha... The team reports their findings to Konoha and you inform Tsunade of some more of the upcoming events...as well as the fact that Sai, Yamato and Sakura now know about your 'secret'.

After a lengthy discussion, you exit Tsunade's office feeling mentally exhausted.

Go hang in Konoha and do your own thing.

Go to P464


	144. P316 – Like Yamato

You carefully sneak into your room without waking Sakura and get into your futon.

You think about Yamato...sure he is probably a great deal older than you...and he can be more than a little creepy at times...but...the guy is kinda hot.

With these thoughts in mind you eventually fall asleep.

You wake up early...surprisingly even earlier than Sakura.

You get ready and leave the room, intending to go on a short walk.

You once again bump into Yamato.

"Oh, good morning Taichou." You say.

"Good morning, Kimiko-san. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, pretty much..."

You continue with some idle chit-chat before Naruto meets up with you.

"Ohayo, Kimiko-chan! Yamato-Taichou!" He greets you.

"Hey, Naruto." You smile.

"Naruto...you think you can go get Sai and Sakura?" Yamato asks.

"Yeah...I guess..." Naruto responds unenthusiastically.

You both watch Naruto trudge off.

"I hope they don't start fighting again..." Yamato sighs.

"That...unfortunately is very likely to happen." You say.

"True."

The two of you pass the time with some more talking.

**Later**

You set out with the shinobi, walking until nightfall when Yamato announces that it is time to make camp.

He surprises everyone by summoning a spacious wooden house from the ground.

You'd seen it in manga-form but it is nothing compared to actually SEEING it happen right there in front of you.

Once you're all inside...

"Everyone one...come here for a bit." Yamato announces. "Sakura and Kimiko...there are a few things I'd like you to tell me."

"What about?" You ask a little curious.

"It's about Sasori from the Akatsuki." Yamato continues. "I got Sasori's file from the Sand as a starter but tell me about his mannerisms, characteristics and mannerisms."

"Why are you asking that?" Naruto demands.

"The Akatsuki spy in Orochimaru's ranks will come to the Tenchi bridge expecting Sasori." Yamato explains. "He might see through it right away but...It's best to transform into Sasori and approach him."

"Being a spy brings its fair share of risks, so he will most likely be on his guard." Sai observes.

"Just in case this is a trap set by the Akatsuki, I will go ahead alone first, you will be on standby awaiting my instructions."

"Given that there was an Akatsuki spy in the Sand...and that he said it when he was about to die...I really don't think he was lying..." Sakura voices her opinion.

"Still...That spy must be extremely skillful..." Sai remarks.

"Let's do it." Naruto says with determination.

"Our objective is purely capture." Yamato explains...by this point you are clearly no longer being addressed and just sit to the side and listen. "Under no circumstances must the target be killed. Even if it results in battle." "If they are killed, we will have lost a valuable information source. This mission is more difficult than simply defeating the enemy." The captain continues.

"Given that it's a target mission, I'll be the first to go in and you will all act as back-up. The strategy is simple. First, I will restrain the target. Second, if I fail to restrain them and a battle situation arises, you will all prepare to fight. I'll signal you in that case." "And if we reach a situation as in Part Two...then we must fight via the buddy system. When one person moves, the other will look after them. The principle of the system is mutual support."

"I will now decide on the buddies..." Yamato goes on. "First, Naruto and Sai. Second, Sakura and myself."

"But-" Sakura is about to object.

"Sakura, you are our only medical ninja. So you are not injured, I will be with you." Yamato explains patiently.

Naruto is once again glaring at Sai.

"Hiya." Sai smiles.

"Yamato-taichou! Why the hell am I with-"

"Pardon?" Yamato interrupts Naruto with his creepy facial expression.

You shudder involuntarily.

"Keeping all that in mind. This isn't exactly normal but...tomorrow we'll spend a day on simulation for team playing. I know nothing about all of you other than what I've read in your files. I'd like to know about things like your fighting methods, battle skills and array of jutsus." The captain continues.

"And through getting to know each other, smoothen up your teamwork. You might think I'm being too serious but that's how I do things...so, put your all into it."

After that lengthy speech Sai and Naruto go to get some shut-eye, though you and Sakura stay up a little longer to discuss Sasori with Yamato.

**The next day**

You watch the simulation from a safe distance, though you are still close enough to hear what it is they are saying. It is so much more impressive to see the jutsus and fights take place in front of your eyes rather than in the manga or on a screen in the anime.

Sai had captured Yamato...but Naruto was clearly pissed due to having been completely ignored by his team-mate when he had been ensnared together with Yamato's substitute.

And as you expected he goes to challenge the emotionless shinobi, "Do you know what the word companion means?" Sai flicks out a scroll and scribbles the word companion on it, "Of course I know, what about it?"

"Hold on Naruto..." Sakura attempts to calm her team-mate sensing the tension.

"Please don't lay the blame on others for your own minimal amount of ability." Sai remarks coolly. "Had you not fallen for the Captain's obvious provocation, I would have been able to stay hidden without being exposed. You went and had your clone transform into me, then made it obvious by using your own jutsu."

Naruto is really angry but keeps quiet.

"It's not pleasant to fight while looking after someone who cannot even keep himself in check. I just worked with the success of the mission in mind."

Naruto seems to have had enough and shoves Sai out of his way.

"I...will never consider you a companion or a member of Team Kakashi..."

Yamato sighs in dismay, "This really was pointless, wasn't it?"

You can sympathize with Sai but at the moment he isn't making himself very loved.

"What would Sasuke-kun have done in that situation?" He asks. "Fought while looking after you? As a companion and member of Team Kakashi?"

This is not good...

"The one who betrayed the village and injured you...you still refer to him as a friend?"

Naruto turns to face Sai, "If it's to save a friend, I'll do anything. Even work with you..." The contempt he felt for Sai is clearly etched in his face and voice.

'Well, that seems to have shut everyone up.' You think as the group falls silent.

"Why does he still care about Sasuke that much?" Sai asks.

"Naruto thinks...of Sasuke as being like a brother, that's why." Sakura answers hesitantly. "You have a brother too, don't you understand that feeling?"

"No, not at all..."

It is Sakura's turn to look shocked.

"I have none of what you call...'emotions'." Sai states wearing a fake smile on his face.

You find it more than a little unnerving.

Sakura is persistent though, "Since you have a brother...can't you imagine what it feels like...when he's not around?"

"Yes..." Sai calmly responds. "Since, he is already dead." "Hmmm...should I have used that expression?" Sai remarks as an afterthought.

Not too far off, Naruto is clearly upset.

"Is there something...you want to say?" Sakura turns once again to Sai.

"Not really...I just didn't know what kind of expression to put on when my brother died..."

You can't help but feel a little sad about Sai's situation...

"Enough talking now, we're about to go so go get your stuff." Yamato interrupts.

"Sai...to be honest I would have sent you flying just then..." Sakura continues. "I told you that if you badmouthed Sasuke once more, I wouldn't hold back. But I didn't do that because of what Naruto said, that to save Sasuke, he would even work with someone like you....So, no matter who you are...if it's in order to save Sasuke-kun...I won't hurt you..."

'Whoa...that certainly was a lot more intense than in the manga.' You think.

"Sakura-san...you're very...you're very gentle with Naruto aren't you? I don't understand feelings like those...It was in a book I read..." Sai starts.

"Come on let's get going." Naruto interrupts. "If we're not there by noon tomorrow, this'll all be for nothing."

**Later**

The shinobi had departed for the bridge...you are forced to stay behind due to the obvious danger of the situation. Feeling so useless irritates you to no end, but you have to admit that leaving you behind makes more sense than taking you along would have. So, you have no choice but to wait for them to come back for you. You sigh...You are in for a long wait...

Long wait is right...they don't get back until the next evening.

You are eager to see them back so you run out to meet them.

"You're back!" You exclaim relieved that they looked unhurt (though you are fully aware of what had transpired).

Your smile fades quickly though.

The way Naruto is looking at you...

"Naruto..." You start.

"You knew." He says, an accusatory tone to his voice.

"Yes..." You respond quietly, the other three observe you with much greater interest now.

"Kimiko-san? Naruto-kun? What are you talking about?" Sakura asks.

"You knew all along...that we wouldn't be able to save Sasuke...and you didn't say anything..." Naruto continues.

"Is it possible that you know more than you let on, young lady?" Yamato inquires suspiciously.

You sigh, "F*ck...It's not like the truth wouldn't have come out eventually."

"Truth?"

"Eh...you might want to sit down for what I have to tell you."

So, you all return to Yamato's conjured house, and once they're all seated you start telling them the whole story...of who you really are...and where you really came from...you erase any doubts they have (With exception of Naruto of course) by recounting in disturbing detail everything that had happened when they headed out to the Tenchi bridge...the battles...the conversations...everything.

"Is that even possible?" Sakura asks dumbfounded.

"I'm here aren't I?" You respond with sigh. "It's not like it's been easy...knowing this stuff...and not being able to do anything."

"Why, didn't you say anything about this mission?" Naruto demands.

"I don't think anything I could have said would have made a difference...you are not ready to confront Sasuke...the outcome...was unavoidable." You say. "And I told Tsunade as much."

"Then why did we still-"

"Would that have stopped you from trying?" You interrupt and Naruto falls silent.

"Besides..." you continue. "I felt that...the experience was necessary...for your growth..."

"Growth?" Naruto mumbles.

"Don't tell me you haven't learnt anything from all this..." You sigh. "Yes, your growth...most importantly it was for Sai's growth...I...wasn't sure...if he would have been able to...make the same decisions for himself if the mission were to have taken place any differently...there's one thing about knowing what's going to happen...there's another when you try to change it...I could have made things worse..." You continue.

"Kimiko-chan..."

"I'm sorry Naruto...for you having to go through that pain...I'm sorry you couldn't get Sasuke back...I know you tried so hard..." You say, tears forming.

"May I...ask you a question?" Sai interrupts.

"Yes, Sai?"

"I am still trying to understand...about 'bonds'...and friendship...how is it that...a person like you...not 'from this world' as you said, can care so much about Naruto?"

You pause a little before you smile, "It's not just Naruto I care about..." You say quietly. "I care about what happens to everyone here...well, the good guys at least..."

"But why..."

"I don't know how to answer that...I've watched what's been going on here for a long time after all...and after a while...I guess it felt like it was part of me...like I was part of it...even as just an observer...the people here...became special to me...it's kind of hard to explain..." You trail off.

"I still don't understand." Sai states.

"Don't worry your pretty head over it...it's not like I really get it myself." You shrug.

"Pretty?"

You blush, "It's a figure of speech..."

"I would like to ask you some questions if I may..." Yamato speaks for the first time.

"Oh, of course..."

You spend the rest of the night answering more questions, before finally getting some rest and returning to Konoha...

The team reports their findings to Konoha and you inform Tsunade of some more of the upcoming events...as well as the fact that Sai, Yamato and Sakura now know about your 'secret'.

After a lengthy discussion, you exit Tsunade's office feeling mentally exhausted.

"You look a little out of it." Yamato remarks.

"Yeah..." You sigh before realizing that he is standing outside of Tsunade's office.

"Wait...what are you still doing here?" You ask.

Yamato shrugs. "I just had a few more questions..."

Spend more time with Yamato? P465

Do your own thing in Konoha? P464


	145. P317 – Don't like Yamato

You carefully sneak into your room without waking Sakura and get into your futon.

You think about Yamato...sure the guy is kinda hot...and can be a kinda creepy...he seems nice enough but you aren't really into him that way.

With these thoughts in mind you eventually fall asleep.

You wake up early...surprisingly even earlier than Sakura.

You get ready and leave the room, intending to go on a short walk.

You once again bump into Yamato.

"Oh, good morning Taichou." You say.

"Good morning, Kimiko-san. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, pretty much..."

You continue with some idle chit-chat before Naruto meets up with you.

"Ohayo, Kimiko-chan! Yamato-Taichou!" He greets you.

"Hey, Naruto." You smile.

"Naruto...you think you can go get Sai and Sakura?" Yamato asks.

"Yeah...I guess..." Naruto responds unenthusiastically.

You both watch Naruto trudge off.

"I hope they don't start fighting again..." Yamato sighs.

"That...unfortunately is very likely to happen." You say.

"True."

The two of you pass the time with some more talking.

**Later**

You set out with the shinobi, walking until nightfall when Yamato announces that it is time to make camp.

He surprises everyone by summoning a spacious wooden house from the ground.

You'd seen it in manga-form but it is nothing compared to actually SEEING it happen right there in front of you.

Once you're all inside...

"Everyone one...come here for a bit." Yamato announces. "Sakura and Kimiko...there are a few things I'd like you to tell me."

"What about?" You ask a little curious.

"It's about Sasori from the Akatsuki." Yamato continues. "I got Sasori's file from the Sand as a starter but tell me about his behavior, characteristics and mannerisms."

"Why are you asking that?" Naruto demands.

"The Akatsuki spy in Orochimaru's ranks will come to the Tenchi bridge expecting Sasori." Yamato explains. "He might see through it right away but...It's best to transform into Sasori and approach him."

"Being a spy brings its fair share of risks, so he will most likely be on his guard." Sai observes.

"Just in case this is a trap set by the Akatsuki, I will go ahead alone first, you will be on standby awaiting my instructions."

"Given that there was an Akatsuki spy in the Sand...and that he said it when he was about to die...I really don't think he was lying..." Sakura voices her opinion.

"Still...That spy must be extremely skilful..." Sai remarks.

"Let's do it." Naruto says with determination.

"Our objective is purely capture." Yamato explains...by this point you are clearly no longer being addressed and just sit to the side and listen. "Under no circumstances must the target be killed. Even if it results in battle." "If they are killed, we will have lost a valuable information source. This mission is more difficult than simply defeating the enemy." The captain continues.

"Given that it's a target mission, I'll be the first to go in and you will all act as back-up. The strategy is simple. First, I will restrain the target. Second, if I fail to restrain them and a battle situation arises, you will all prepare to fight. I'll signal you in that case." "And if we reach a situation as in Part Two...then we must fight via the buddy system. When one person moves, the other will look after them. The principle of the system is mutual support."

"I will now decide on the buddies..." Yamato goes on. "First, Naruto and Sai. Second, Sakura and myself." "But-" Sakura is about to object.

"Sakura, you are our only medical ninja. So you are not injured, I will be with you." Yamato explains patiently. Naruto is once again glaring at Sai.

"Hiya." Sai smiles.

"Yamato-taichou! Why the hell am I with-"

"Pardon?" Yamato interrupts Naruto with his creepy facial expression.

You shudder involuntarily.

"Keeping all that in mind. This isn't exactly normal but...tomorrow we'll spend a day on simulation for team playing. I know nothing about all of you other than what I've read in your files. I'd like to know about things like your fighting methods, battle skills and array of jutsus."

The captain continues.

"And through getting to know each other, smoothen up your teamwork. You might think I'm being too serious but that's how I do things...so, put your all into it."

After that lengthy speech Sai and Naruto go to get some shut-eye, though you and Sakura stay up a little longer to discuss Sasori with Yamato.

**The next day**

You watch the simulation from a safe distance, though you are still close enough to hear what it is they are saying. It was so much more impressive to see the jutsus and fights take place in front of your eyes rather than in the manga or on a screen in the anime.

Sai had captured Yamato...but Naruto was clearly pissed due to having been completely ignored by his team-mate when he had been ensnared together with Yamato's substitute.

And as you expected he goes to challenge the emotionless shinobi, "Do you know what the word companion means?"

Sai flicks out a scroll and scribbles the word companion on it, "Of course I know, what about it?"

"Hold on Naruto..." Sakura attempts to calm her team-mate sensing the tension.

"Please don't lay the blame on others for your own minimal amount of ability." Sai remarks coolly. "Had you not fallen for the Captain's obvious provocation, I would have been able to stay hidden without being exposed. You went and had your clone transform into me, then made it obvious by using your own jutsu."

Naruto is really angry but keeps quiet.

"It's not pleasant to fight while looking after someone who cannot even keep himself in check. I just worked with the success of the mission in mind."

Naruto seems to have had enough and shoves Sai out of his way.

"I...will never consider you a companion or a member of Team Kakashi..."

Yamato sighs in dismay, "This really was pointless, wasn't it?"

You could sympathize with Sai but at the moment he wasn't making himself very loved.

"What would Sasuke-kun have done in that situation?" He asks. "Fought while looking after you? As a companion and member of Team Kakashi?"

This is not good...

"The one who betrayed the village and injured you...you still refer to him as a friend?"

Naruto turns to face Sai, "If it's to save a friend, I'll do anything. Even work with you..." The contempt he felt for Sai is clearly etched in his face and voice.

'Well, that seems to have shut everyone up.' You think as the group falls silent.

"Why does he still care about Sasuke that much?" Sai asks.

"Naruto thinks...of Sasuke as being like a brother, that's why." Sakura answers hesitantly. "You have a brother too, don't you understand that feeling?"

"No, not at all..."

It is Sakura's turn to look shocked.

"I have none of what you call...'emotions'." Sai states wearing a fake smile on his face.

You find it more than a little unnerving.

Sakura is persistent though, "Since you have a brother...can't you imagine what it feels like...when he's not around?"

"Yes..." Sai calmly responds. "Since, he is already dead."

"Hmmm...should I have used that expression?" Sai remarks as an afterthought.

Not too far off, Naruto is clearly upset.

"Is there something...you want to say?" Sakura turns once again to Sai.

"Not really...I just didn't know what kind of expression to put on when my brother died..."

You can't help but feel a little sad about Sai's situation...

"Enough talking now, we're about to go so go get your stuff." Yamato interrupts.

"Sai...to be honest I would have sent you flying just then..." Sakura continues. "I told you that if you badmouthed Sasuke once more, I wouldn't hold back. But I didn't do that because of what Naruto said, that to save Sasuke, he would even work with someone like you....So, no matter who you are...if it's in order to save Sasuke-kun...I won't hurt you..."

'Whoa...that certainly was a lot more intense than in the manga.' You think.

"Sakura-san...you're very...you're very gentle with Naruto aren't you? I don't understand feelings like those...It was in a book I read..." Sai starts.

"Come on let's get going." Naruto interrupts. "If we're not there by noon tomorrow, this'll all be for nothing."

**Later**

The shinobi had departed for the bridge...you are forced to stay behind due to the obvious danger of the situation. Feeling so useless irritated you to no end, but you have to admit that leaving you behind made more sense than taking you along would have.

So, you have no choice but to wait for them to come back for you.

You sigh...You are in for a long wait...

Long wait is right...they don't get back until the next evening.

You are eager to see them back so you run out to meet them.

"You're back!" You exclaim relieved that they looked unhurt.

Your smile fades quickly though.

The way Naruto is looking at you...

"Naruto..." You start.

"You knew." He says, an accusatory tone to his voice.

"Yes..." You respond quietly, the other three observe you with much greater interest now.

"Kimiko-san? Naruto-kun? What are you talking about?" Sakura asks.

"You knew all along...that we wouldn't be able to save Sasuke...and you didn't say anything..." Naruto continues.

"Is it possible that you know more than you let on, young lady?" Yamato inquires suspiciously.

You sigh, "F*ck...It's not like the truth wouldn't have come out eventually."

"Truth?"

"Eh...you might want to sit down for what I have to tell you."

So, you all return to Yamato's conjured house, and once they're all seated you start telling them the whole story...of who you really are...and where you really came from...you erase any doubts they have (With exception of Naruto of course) by recounting in disturbing detail everything that had happened when they headed out to the Tenchi bridge...the battles...the conversations...everything.

"Is that even possible?" Sakura asks dumbfounded.

"I'm here aren't I?" You respond with sigh. "It's not like it's been easy...knowing this stuff...and not being able to do anything."

"Why, didn't you say anything about this mission?" Naruto demands.

"I don't think anything I could have said would have made a difference...you are not ready to confront Sasuke...the outcome...was unavoidable." You say. "And I told Tsunade as much."

"Then why did we still-"

"Would that have stopped you from trying?" You interrupt and Naruto falls silent.

"Besides..." you continue. "I felt that...the experience was necessary...for your growth..."

"Growth?" Naruto mumbles.

"Don't tell me you haven't learnt anything from all this..." You sigh. "Yes, your growth...most importantly it was for Sai's growth...I...wasn't sure...if he would have been able to...make the same decisions for himself if the mission were to have taken place any differently...there's one thing about knowing what's going to happen...there's another when you try to change it...I could have made things worse..." You continue.

"Kimiko-chan..."

"I'm sorry Naruto...for you having to go through that pain...I'm sorry you couldn't get Sasuke back...I know you tried so hard..." You say, tears forming.

"May I...ask you a question?" Sai interrupts.

"Yes, Sai?"

"I am still trying to understand...about 'bonds'...and friendship...how is it that...a person like you...not 'from this world' as you said, can care so much about Naruto?"

You pause a little before you smile, "It's not just Naruto I care about..." You say quietly. "I care about what happens to everyone here...well, the good guys at least..."

"But why..."

"I don't know how to answer that...I've watched what's been going on here for a long time after all...and after a while...I guess it felt like it was part of me...like I was part of it...even as just an observer...the people here...became special to me...it's kind of hard to explain..." You trail off.

"I still don't understand." Sai states.

"Don't worry your pretty head over it...it's not like I really get it myself." You shrug.

"Pretty?"

You blush, "It's a figure of speech..."

"I would like to ask you some questions if I may..." Yamato speaks for the first time.

"Oh, of course..."

You spend the rest of the night answering more questions, before finally getting some rest and returning to Konoha...

The team reports their findings to Konoha and you inform Tsunade of some more of the upcoming events...as well as the fact that Sai, Yamato and Sakura now know about your 'secret'.

After a lengthy discussion, you exit Tsunade's office feeling mentally exhausted.

Do your own thing in Konoha? P464


	146. P318 – Like Naruto

You carefully sneak into your room without waking Sakura and get into your futon.

You think about Naruto...sure he can be really loud, annoying and let's face it just a bit of a dumbass at times but...he is also sweet, caring, determined oh and how the list goes on...plus he would do anything to protect his friends...and you have to admit that despite all his faults...you kind of like him.

With these thoughts in mind you eventually fall asleep.

You wake up early...surprisingly even earlier than Sakura.

You get ready and leave the room, intending to go on a short walk.

You once again bump into Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto!" You smile cheerfully.

"Ohayo, Kimiko-chan." He returns your smile.

"Sleep well?" You ask.

"Yeah, and you?"

"Yes, pretty much."

You continue talking while you walk and eventually meet up with Captain Yamato.

"Ohayo, Yamato-taichou." Naruto greets him.

"Naruto...would you be able to go find Sai and Sakura and let them know we're moving on?" Yamato asks.

"I guess..." Naruto responds unenthusiastically, considering he has to talk to Sai.

"I'll go with you." You offer.

"Thanks, Kimiko-chan."

The two of you set off together and spot Sakura and Sai talking...you make your way over in time to hear Sai say something...

"...I don't feel anything..." Sai remarks.

"I guess that's why you're always talking so insensitively." Naruto's familiar voice observes from behind you, looks like he still is angry at Sai.

"We're about to go." He explains. "Yamato-taichou told me to come get you."

"Okay." Sakura says.

The blonde ninja catches sight of Sai's drawing.

"That picture's nothing special." He huffs.

"That's about right." Sai smiles. "Just like your penis."

Silence...

"I'M NOT KIDDING WHEN I SAY THAT I CAN'T STAND YOU!!!" Naruto yells.

You hold back the urge to laugh...you still aren't sure what to make of Sai's constant reference to Naruto's lower anatomy.

"If you've got something you wanna say to me, then quit the fake smile and tell it to my face!!!" Naruto continues on his angry rant. "If it's a fight you're after, I'm game!"

"That's not it at all..." Sai responds calmly. "I really don't think anything of you."

Sai puts his sketchbook aside and starts packing up. "Please go ahead." He says. "I'll be right there when I'm done cleaning up."

"I'll help you." Sakura offers and starts picking stuff up when she comes across Sai's little book.

She picks it up carefully.

"You drew this too, didn't you...Is it a picture book?" She hands it to Sai's waiting hand. "Maybe you could show it to me on the way..." Sakura offers.

"I can't do that...it's incomplete." Sai responds.

"And I don't give it to other people...because it's my brother's..." He continues.

**Later**

You set out with the shinobi, walking until nightfall when Yamato announces that it is time to make camp.

He surprises everyone by summoning a spacious wooden house from the ground.

You'd seen it in manga-form but it is nothing compared to actually SEEING it happen right there in front of you.

Once you're all inside...

"Everyone one...come here for a bit." Yamato announces. "Sakura and Kimiko...there are a few things I'd like you to tell me."

"What about?" You ask, a little curious.

"It's about Sasori from the Akatsuki." Yamato continues. "I got Sasori's file from the Sand as a starter but tell me about his behavior, characteristics and mannerisms."

"Why are you asking that?" Naruto demands.

"The Akatsuki spy in Orochimaru's ranks will come to the Tenchi bridge expecting Sasori." Yamato explains. "He might see through it right away but...It's best to transform into Sasori and approach him."

"Being a spy brings its fair share of risks, so he will most likely be on his guard." Sai observes.

"Just in case this is a trap set by the Akatsuki, I will go ahead alone first, you will be on standby awaiting my instructions."

"Given that there was an Akatsuki spy in the Sand...and that he said it when he was about to die...I really don't think he was lying..." Sakura voices her opinion.

"Still...That spy must be extremely skillful..." Sai remarks.

"Let's do it." Naruto says with determination.

"Our objective is purely capture." Yamato explains...by this point you are clearly no longer being addressed and just sit to the side and listen. "Under no circumstances must the target be killed. Even if it results in battle."

"If they are killed, we will have lost a valuable information source. This mission is more difficult than simply defeating the enemy." The captain continues.

"Given that it's a target mission, I'll be the first to go in and you will all act as back-up. The strategy is simple. First, I will restrain the target. Second, if I fail to restrain them and a battle situation arises, you will all prepare to fight. I'll signal you in that case."

"And if we reach a situation as in Part Two...then we must fight via the buddy system. When one person moves, the other will look after them. The principle of the system is mutual support."

"I will now decide on the buddies..." Yamato goes on. "First, Naruto and Sai. Second, Sakura and myself."

"But-" Sakura is about to object.

"Sakura, you are our only medical ninja. So you are not injured, I will be with you." Yamato explains patiently. Naruto is once again glaring at Sai.

"Hiya." Sai smiles.

"Yamato-taichou! Why the hell am I with-"

"Pardon?" Yamato interrupts Naruto with his creepy facial expression.

You shudder involuntarily.

"Keeping all that in mind. This isn't exactly normal but...tomorrow we'll spend a day on simulation for team playing. I know nothing about all of you other than what I've read in your files. I'd like to know about things like your fighting methods, battle skills and array of jutsus." The captain continues.

"And through getting to know each other, smoothen up your teamwork. You might think I'm being too serious but that's how I do things...so, put your all into it."

After that lengthy speech Sai and Naruto go to get some shut-eye, though you and Sakura stay up a little longer to discuss Sasori with Yamato.

**The next day**

You watch the simulation from a safe distance, though you are still close enough to hear what it is they are saying. It is so much more impressive to see the jutsus and fights take place in front of your eyes rather than in the manga or on a screen in the anime.

Sai had captured Yamato...but Naruto was clearly pissed due to having been completely ignored by his team-mate when he had been ensnared together with Yamato's substitute.

And as you expected he goes to challenge the emotionless shinobi, "Do you know what the word companion means?"

Sai flicks out a scroll and scribbles the word companion on it, "Of course I know, what about it?"

"Hold on Naruto..." Sakura attempts to calm her team-mate sensing the tension.

"Please don't lay the blame on others for your own minimal amount of ability." Sai remarks coolly. "Had you not fallen for the Captain's obvious provocation, I would have been able to stay hidden without being exposed. You went and had your clone transform into me, then made it obvious by using your own jutsu."

Naruto is really angry but keeps quiet.

"It's not pleasant to fight while looking after someone who cannot even keep himself in check. I just worked with the success of the mission in mind."

Naruto seems to have had enough and shoves Sai out of his way.

"I...will never consider you a companion or a member of Team Kakashi..."

Yamato sighs in dismay, "This really was pointless, wasn't it?"

You can sympathize with Sai but at the moment he isn't making himself very loved.

"What would Sasuke-kun have done in that situation?" He asks. "Fought while looking after you? As a companion and member of Team Kakashi?"

This is not good...

"The one who betrayed the village and injured you...you still refer to him as a friend?"

Naruto turns to face Sai, "If it's to save a friend, I'll do anything. Even work with you..." The contempt he felt for Sai is clearly etched in his face and voice.

'Well, that seems to have shut everyone up.' You think as the group falls silent.

"Why does he still care about Sasuke that much?" Sai asks.

"Naruto thinks...of Sasuke as being like a brother, that's why." Sakura answers hesitantly. "You have a brother too, don't you understand that feeling?"

"No, not at all..."

It is Sakura's turn to look shocked.

"I have none of what you call...'emotions'." Sai states wearing a fake smile on his face.

You find it more than a little unnerving.

Sakura is persistent though, "Since you have a brother...can't you imagine what it feels like...when he's not around?"

"Yes..." Sai calmly responds. "Since, he is already dead." "Hmmm...should I have used that expression?" Sai remarks as an afterthought.

Not too far off, Naruto is clearly upset.

"Is there something...you want to say?" Sakura turns once again to Sai.

"Not really...I just didn't know what kind of expression to put on when my brother died..." You can't help but feel a little sad about Sai's situation...

"Enough talking now, we're about to go so go get your stuff." Yamato interrupts.

"Sai...to be honest I would have sent you flying just then..." Sakura continues. "I told you that if you badmouthed Sasuke once more, I wouldn't hold back. But I didn't do that because of what Naruto said, that to save Sasuke, he would even work with someone like you....So, no matter who you are...if it's in order to save Sasuke-kun...I won't hurt you..."

'Whoa...that certainly was a lot more intense than in the manga.' You think.

"Sakura-san...you're very...you're very gentle with Naruto aren't you? I don't understand feelings like those...It was in a book I read..." Sai starts.

"Come on let's get going." Naruto interrupts. "If we're not there by noon tomorrow, this'll all be for nothing."

**Later**

The shinobi had departed for the bridge...you are forced to stay behind due to the obvious danger of the situation. Feeling so useless irritates you to no end, but you have to admit that leaving you behind makes more sense than taking you along would have. So, you have no choice but to wait for them to come back for you.

You sigh...You are in for a long wait...

Long wait is right...they don't get back until the next evening.

You are eager to see them back so you run out to meet them.

"You're back!" You exclaim relieved that they look unhurt (though you are fully aware of what had transpired).

Your smile fades quickly though.

The way Naruto is looking at you...

"Naruto..." You start.

"You knew." He says, an accusatory tone to his voice.

"Yes..." You respond quietly, the other three observe you with much greater interest now.

"Kimiko-san? Naruto-kun? What are you talking about?" Sakura asks.

"You knew all along...that we wouldn't be able to save Sasuke...and you didn't say anything..." Naruto continues.

"Is it possible that you know more than you let on, young lady?" Yamato inquires suspiciously.

You sigh, "F*ck...It's not like the truth wouldn't have come out eventually."

"Truth?"

"Eh...you might want to sit down for what I have to tell you."

So, you all return to Yamato's conjured house, and once they're all seated you start telling them the whole story...of who you really are...and where you really came from...you erase any doubts they have (With exception of Naruto of course) by recounting in disturbing detail everything that had happened when they headed out to the Tenchi bridge...the battles...the conversations...everything.

"Is that even possible?" Sakura asks dumbfounded.

"I'm here aren't I?" You respond with sigh. "It's not like it's been easy...knowing this stuff...and not being able to do anything."

"Why, didn't you say anything about this mission?" Naruto demands.

"I don't think anything I could have said would have made a difference...you are not ready to confront Sasuke...the outcome...was unavoidable." You say. "And I told Tsunade as much."

"Then why did we still-"

"Would that have stopped you from trying?" You interrupt and Naruto falls silent.

"Besides..." you continue. "I felt that...the experience was necessary...for your growth..."

"Growth?" Naruto mumbles.

"Don't tell me you haven't learnt anything from all this..." You sigh. "Yes, your growth...most importantly it was for Sai's growth...I...wasn't sure...if he would have been able to...make the same decisions for himself if the mission were to have taken place any differently...there's one thing about knowing what's going to happen...there's another when you try to change it...I could have made things worse..." You continue.

"Kimiko-chan..."

"I'm sorry Naruto...for you having to go through that pain...I'm sorry you couldn't get Sasuke back...I know you tried so hard..." You say, tears forming.

"May I...ask you a question?" Sai interrupts.

"Yes, Sai?"

"I am still trying to understand...about 'bonds'...and friendship...how is it that...a person like you...not 'from this world' as you said, can care so much about Naruto?"

You pause a little before you smile, "It's not just Naruto I care about..." You say quietly. "I care about what happens to everyone here...well, the good guys at least..."

"But why..."

"I don't know how to answer that...I've watched what's been going on here for a long time after all...and after a while...I guess it felt like it was part of me...like I was part of it...even as just an observer...the people here...became special to me...it's kind of hard to explain..." You trail off.

"I still don't understand." Sai states.

"Don't worry your pretty head over it...it's not like I really get it myself." You shrug.

"Pretty?"

You blush, "It's a figure of speech..."

"I would like to ask you some questions if I may..." Yamato speaks for the first time.

"Oh, of course..."

You spend the rest of the night answering more questions, before finally getting some rest and returning to Konoha...

The team reports their findings to Konoha and you inform Tsunade of some more of the upcoming events...as well as the fact that Sai, Yamato and Sakura now know about your 'secret'.

After a lengthy discussion, you are surprised to find Naruto waiting for you.

"Hey, Naruto...were you waiting for me?" You ask.

"Yeah...I shouldn't have gotten angry at you before...you're trying your best to help us after all..."

"Oh, that's okay." You smile.

"Want to come to Ichiraku's with me?"

Hang with Naruto P466

Do your own thing in Konoha? P464


	147. P319 – Don't like Naruto

You carefully sneak into your room without waking Sakura and get into your futon.

You think about Naruto...sure he can be really loud, annoying and let's face it just a bit of a dumbass at times but...he is also sweet, caring, determined oh and how the list goes on...plus he would do anything to protect his friends...he is a really nice guy...but you aren't interested in him that way.

With these thoughts in mind you eventually fall asleep.

You wake up early...surprisingly even earlier than Sakura.

You get ready and leave the room, intending to go on a short walk.

You once again bump into Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto!" You smile cheerfully.

"Ohayo, Kimiko-chan." He returns your smile.

"Sleep well?" You ask.

"Yeah, and you?"

"Yes, pretty much."

You continue talking while you walk and eventually meet up with Captain Yamato.

"Ohayo, Yamato-taichou." Naruto greets him.

"Naruto...would you be able to go find Sai and Sakura and let them know we're moving on?" Yamato asks.

"I guess..." Naruto responds unenthusiastically, considering he had to talk to Sai.

"I'll go with you." You offer.

"Thanks, Kimiko-chan."

The two of you set off together and spot Sakura and Sai talking...you make your way over in time to hear Sai say something... "...I don't feel anything..." Sai remarks.

"I guess that's why you're always talking so insensitively." Naruto's familiar voice observes from behind you, looks like he still was angry at Sai.

"We're about to go." He explains. "Yamato-taichou told me to come get you."

"Okay." Sakura says.

The blonde ninja catches sight of Sai's drawing.

"That picture's nothing special." He huffs.

"That's about right." Sai smiles. "Just like your penis."

Silence...

"I'M NOT KIDDING WHEN I SAY THAT I CAN'T STAND YOU!!!" Naruto yells.

You hold back the urge to laugh...you still aren't sure what to make of Sai's constant reference to Naruto's lower anatomy.

"If you've got something you wanna say to me, then quit the fake smile and tell it to my face!!!" Naruto continues on his angry rant. "If it's a fight you're after, I'm game!"

"That's not it at all..." Sai responds calmly. "I really don't think anything of you."

Sai puts his sketchbook aside and starts packing up. "Please go ahead." He says. "I'll be right there when I'm done cleaning up." "I'll help you." Sakura offers and starts picking stuff up when she comes across Sai's little book.

She picks it up carefully.

"You drew this too, didn't you...Is it a picture book?" She hands it to Sai's waiting hand.

"Maybe you could show it to me on the way..." Sakura offers.

"I can't do that...it's incomplete." Sai responds.

"And I don't give it to other people...because it's my brother's..." He continues.

**Later**

You set out with the shinobi, walking until nightfall when Yamato announces that it is time to make camp.

He surprises everyone by summoning a spacious wooden house from the ground.

You'd seen it in manga-form but it is nothing compared to actually SEEING it happen right there in front of you.

Once you're all inside...

"Everyone one...come here for a bit." Yamato announces. "Sakura and Kimiko...there are a few things I'd like you to tell me."

"What about?" You ask a little curious.

"It's about Sasori from the Akatsuki." Yamato continues. "I got Sasori's file from the Sand as a starter but tell me about his behavior, characteristics and mannerisms."

"Why are you asking that?" Naruto demands.

"The Akatsuki spy in Orochimaru's ranks will come to the Tenchi bridge expecting Sasori." Yamato explains. "He might see through it right away but...It's best to transform into Sasori and approach him."

"Being a spy brings its fair share of risks, so he will most likely be on his guard." Sai observes.

"Just in case this is a trap set by the Akatsuki, I will go ahead alone first, you will be on standby awaiting my instructions."

"Given that there was an Akatsuki spy in the Sand...and that he said it when he was about to die...I really don't think he was lying..." Sakura voices her opinion.

"Still...That spy must be extremely skillful..." Sai remarks.

"Let's do it." Naruto says with determination.

"Our objective is purely capture." Yamato explains...by this point you are clearly no longer being addressed and just sit to the side and listen. "Under no circumstances must the target be killed. Even if it results in battle."

"If they are killed, we will have lost a valuable information source. This mission is more difficult than simply defeating the enemy." The captain continues.

"Given that it's a target mission, I'll be the first to go in and you will all act as back-up. The strategy is simple. First, I will restrain the target. Second, if I fail to restrain them and a battle situation arises, you will all prepare to fight. I'll signal you in that case." "And if we reach a situation as in Part Two...then we must fight via the buddy system. When one person moves, the other will look after them. The principle of the system is mutual support."

"I will now decide on the buddies..." Yamato goes on. "First, Naruto and Sai. Second, Sakura and myself."

"But-" Sakura is about to object.

"Sakura, you are our only medical ninja. So you are not injured, I will be with you." Yamato explains patiently.

Naruto is once again glaring at Sai.

"Hiya." Sai smiles.

"Yamato-taichou! Why the hell am I with-"

"Pardon?" Yamato interrupts Naruto with his creepy facial expression.

You shudder involuntarily.

"Keeping all that in mind. This isn't exactly normal but...tomorrow we'll spend a day on simulation for team playing. I know nothing about all of you other than what I've read in your files. I'd like to know about things like your fighting methods, battle skills and array of jutsus."

The captain continues.

"And through getting to know each other, smoothen up your teamwork. You might think I'm being too serious but that's how I do things...so, put your all into it."

After that lengthy speech Sai and Naruto go to get some shut-eye, though you and Sakura stay up a little longer to discuss Sasori with Yamato.

**The next day**

You watch the simulation from a safe distance, though you are still close enough to hear what it is they are saying. It was so much more impressive to see the jutsus and fights take place in front of your eyes rather than in the manga or on a screen in the anime.

Sai had captured Yamato...but Naruto was clearly pissed due to having been completely ignored by his team-mate when he had been ensnared together with Yamato's substitute.

And as you expected he goes to challenge the emotionless shinobi, "Do you know what the word companion means?" Sai flicks out a scroll and scribbles the word companion on it, "Of course I know, what about it?"

"Hold on Naruto..." Sakura attempts to calm her team-mate sensing the tension.

"Please don't lay the blame on others for your own minimal amount of ability." Sai remarks coolly. "Had you not fallen for the Captain's obvious provocation, I would have been able to stay hidden without being exposed. You went and had your clone transform into me, then made it obvious by using your own jutsu."

Naruto is really angry but keeps quiet.

"It's not pleasant to fight while looking after someone who cannot even keep himself in check. I just worked with the success of the mission in mind."

Naruto seems to have had enough and shoves Sai out of his way.

"I...will never consider you a companion or a member of Team Kakashi..."

Yamato sighs in dismay, "This really was pointless, wasn't it?"

You can sympathize with Sai but at the moment he isn't making himself very loved.

"What would Sasuke-kun have done in that situation?" He asks. "Fought while looking after you? As a companion and member of Team Kakashi?"

This is not good...

"The one who betrayed the village and injured you...you still refer to him as a friend?"

Naruto turns to face Sai, "If it's to save a friend, I'll do anything. Even work with you..." The contempt he felt for Sai is clearly etched in his face and voice.

'Well, that seems to have shut everyone up.' You think as the group falls silent.

"Why does he still care about Sasuke that much?" Sai asks.

"Naruto thinks...of Sasuke as being like a brother, that's why." Sakura answers hesitantly. "You have a brother too, don't you understand that feeling?"

"No, not at all..."

It is Sakura's turn to look shocked.

"I have none of what you call...'emotions'." Sai states wearing a fake smile on his face.

You find it more than a little unnerving.

Sakura is persistent though, "Since you have a brother...can't you imagine what it feels like...when he's not around?"

"Yes..." Sai calmly responds. "Since, he is already dead." "Hmmm...should I have used that expression?" Sai remarks as an afterthought.

Not too far off, Naruto is clearly upset.

"Is there something...you want to say?" Sakura turns once again to Sai.

"Not really...I just didn't know what kind of expression to put on when my brother died..."

You can't help but feel a little sad about Sai's situation...

"Enough talking now, we're about to go so go get your stuff." Yamato interrupts.

"Sai...to be honest I would have sent you flying just then..." Sakura continues. "I told you that if you badmouthed Sasuke once more, I wouldn't hold back. But I didn't do that because of what Naruto said, that to save Sasuke, he would even work with someone like you....So, no matter who you are...if it's in order to save Sasuke-kun...I won't hurt you..."

'Whoa...that certainly was a lot more intense than in the manga.' You think.

"Sakura-san...you're very...you're very gentle with Naruto aren't you? I don't understand feelings like those...It was in a book I read..." Sai starts.

"Come on let's get going." Naruto interrupts. "If we're not there by noon tomorrow, this'll all be for nothing."

**Later**

The shinobi had departed for the bridge...you are forced to stay behind due to the obvious danger of the situation. Feeling so useless irritates you to no end, but you have to admit that leaving you behind makes more sense than taking you along would have. So, you have no choice but to wait for them to come back for you. You sigh...You are in for a long wait...

Long wait is right...they don't get back until the next evening.

You are eager to see them back so you run out to meet them.

"You're back!" You exclaim relieved that they look unhurt (though you are fully aware of what had transpired).

Your smile fades quickly though.

The way Naruto is looking at you...

"Naruto..." You start.

"You knew." He says, an accusatory tone to his voice.

"Yes..." You respond quietly, the other three observe you with much greater interest now.

"Kimiko-san? Naruto-kun? What are you talking about?" Sakura asks.

"You knew all along...that we wouldn't be able to save Sasuke...and you didn't say anything..." Naruto continues.

"Is it possible that you know more than you let on, young lady?" Yamato inquires suspiciously.

You sigh, "F*ck...It's not like the truth wouldn't have come out eventually."

"Truth?"

"Eh...you might want to sit down for what I have to tell you."

So, you all return to Yamato's conjured house, and once they're all seated you start telling them the whole story...of who you really are...and where you really came from...you erase any doubts they have (With exception of Naruto of course) by recounting in disturbing detail everything that had happened when they headed out to the Tenchi bridge...the battles...the conversations...everything.

"Is that even possible?" Sakura asks dumbfounded.

"I'm here aren't I?" You respond with sigh. "It's not like it's been easy...knowing this stuff...and not being able to do anything."

"Why, didn't you say anything about this mission?" Naruto demands.

"I don't think anything I could have said would have made a difference...you are not ready to confront Sasuke...the outcome...was unavoidable." You say. "And I told Tsunade as much."

"Then why did we still-"

"Would that have stopped you from trying?" You interrupt and Naruto falls silent.

"Besides..." you continue. "I felt that...the experience was necessary...for your growth..."

"Growth?" Naruto mumbles.

"Don't tell me you haven't learnt anything from all this..." You sigh. "Yes, your growth...most importantly it was for Sai's growth...I...wasn't sure...if he would have been able to...make the same decisions for himself if the mission were to have taken place any differently...there's one thing about knowing what's going to happen...there's another when you try to change it...I could have made things worse..." You continue.

"Kimiko-chan..."

"I'm sorry Naruto...for you having to go through that pain...I'm sorry you couldn't get Sasuke back...I know you tried so hard..." You say, tears forming.

"May I...ask you a question?" Sai interrupts.

"Yes, Sai?"

"I am still trying to understand...about 'bonds'...and friendship...how is it that...a person like you...not 'from this world' as you said, can care so much about Naruto?"

You pause a little before you smile, "It's not just Naruto I care about..." You say quietly. "I care about what happens to everyone here...well, the good guys at least..."

"But why..."

"I don't know how to answer that...I've watched what's been going on here for a long time after all...and after a while...I guess it felt like it was part of me...like I was part of it...even as just an observer...the people here...became special to me...it's kind of hard to explain..." You trail off.

"I still don't understand." Sai states.

"Don't worry your pretty head over it...it's not like I really get it myself." You shrug.

"Pretty?"

You blush, "It's a figure of speech..."

"I would like to ask you some questions if I may..." Yamato speaks for the first time.

"Oh, of course..."

You spend the rest of the night answering more questions, before finally getting some rest and returning to Konoha...

The team reports their findings to Konoha and you inform Tsunade of some more of the upcoming events...as well as the fact that Sai, Yamato and Sakura now know about your 'secret'.

After a lengthy discussion, you exit Tsunade's office feeling mentally exhausted.

Do your own thing in Konoha? P464


	148. P326 – Like Kakashi

You're glad Kakashi's willing to hang out with you, you kind of like him and are very certain that underneath that mask there lies one gorgeous face...and you don't care that he's 29 years old either.

The two of you start going on a walk, Kakashi reads whilst talking to you at the same time.

"So...what exactly is in that book anyway?" You ask.

Kakashi glances at you, "Do you really want to know?"

You think it over carefully before hesitantly responding, "Yes?"

Kakashi lets you glance at one page.

"Whoa...that's really...graphic..." You say.

"I'd say descriptive."

"I've read more intense stuff than that though..." You remark casually.

Kakashi gives you an odd look.

"Not like that!" You quickly say. "It's not like I'm perverted or anything!"

"I never said you were." Kakashi chuckles.

'He thinks I'm perverted.' You think dejectedly.

"I'm seriously not." You continue trying to defend your honour.

"If you say so."

"You don't believe me, do you?" You sigh.

"Whether I do or not, I don't think badly of you, so what does it matter?"

"Okay...I guess."

You two continue talking about all sorts of things until you get a flash of brilliance.

"Hey, Kakashi-san...I was wondering..."

"What about?"

"I...well...um...well, you should know about the dangers of being an informant right?"

"Yes..."

"And...I'm pretty pathetic when it comes down to defending myself...and I was kind of hoping...that...maybe...you could..."

"Teach you a few basic techniques?" Kakashi finishes.

"Yes...but only if you aren't too busy of course and-"

"Alright." Kakashi shrugs.

"You mean it?" You ask with your eyes sparkling.

"Why not? I have a few days of free time."

"Thank you so much!" You squeal.

Kakashi just chuckles at your response, "Oh, don't thank me just yet..."

You spend the next few days with Kakashi and you quickly find out why he said not to thank him...the man is working you to death! He'd make you go through the training exercises over and over and over again, until you are quite literally too exhausted to even stand. But you want to impress him, so you bite back your complaints and just comply. Your tactic succeeds; Kakashi is impressed by your eagerness and determination. But not everything can last for long...

You had just completed a day of training and as per usual you are totally out of it and panting on the ground.

"Kimiko-san."

"Yes, Kakashi-san?" You lift your head and with some extra effort manage a smile.

"I am very impressed by how far you have come in just a few days but...as you know Naruto and his team have returned from their mission."

Your smile falters.

"After today, I won't be able to spend any more time training you."

"Oh...well, I understand." You say and smile sweetly. "Thank you for teaching me...besides...I can use what I've learnt to train on my own, right?"

"I'm glad you're taking this so well." Kakashi smiles through his mask.

And just as Kakashi had said, he stopped training you after that day and you are pretty much left to your own devices.

Confess your feelings to Kakashi? P467

Keep quiet? P468


	149. P327 – Don't like Kakashi

You're glad Kakashi's willing to hang out with you, but you aren't interested in him that way, after all the man is 29 years old.

The two of you start going on a walk, Kakashi reads whilst talking to you at the same time.

"So...what exactly is in that book anyway?" You ask.

Kakashi glances at you, "Do you really want to know?"

You think it over carefully before hesitantly responding, "Yes?"

Kakashi lets you glance at one page.

"Whoa...that's really...graphic..." You say.

"I'd say descriptive."

"I've read more intense stuff than that though..." You remark casually.

Kakashi gives you an odd look.

"Not like that!" You quickly say. "It's not like I'm perverted or anything!"

"I never said you were." Kakashi chuckles.

'He thinks I'm perverted.' You think dejectedly.

"I'm seriously not." You continue trying to defend your honor.

"If you say so."

"You don't believe me, do you?" You sigh.

"Whether I do or not, I don't think badly of you, so what does it matter?"

"Okay...I guess."

You two continue talking about all sorts of things until most of the day is over.

"Oh well, thanks for hanging out with me Kakashi-san." You smile, before you wave and make your way to your apartment as assigned by Tsunade.

What'll happen next?

Go to P469


	150. P328 – Stick with Gai

You decide that you want to stick closer to hanging with Gai.

As you walk, you start discussing details of their mission, Gai recounting the fiercest moments with with fire in his eyes.

You giggle at his overly-theatrical antics.

Neji and Tenten give you a weird look and you merely shrug in response.

Gai is soon joined by Lee in the retelling, and it only seems to get even more dramatic from there.

"But the coward made a run for it!" Gai declares with disdain.

"At least the mission was a success." You offer as consolation.

"True, true..." Gai sighs. "But when I meet him again I will defeat him!"

"Perhaps we can go train after we celebrate Gai-sensei!" Lee suggests.

"That is why you are my most favorite student Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

You can't help but sweatdrop a little...along with Neji and Tenten even though they are long used to it.

Like Gai? P470

Not interested in Gai that way? P471


	151. P329 – Stick w Neji, Lee, Tenten

You decide that you'd prefer hanging with Neji, Lee and Tenten as opposed to their sensei.

As you walk, you start discussing details of their mission, Gai recounting the fiercest moments with with fire in his eyes.

You, Neji and Tenten sweatdrop, while Lee only nods his head in agreement.

 

Gai is soon joined by Lee in the retelling, and it only seems to get even more dramatic from there.

"But the coward made a run for it!" Gai declares with disdain.

"At least the mission was a success." You offer as consolation.

"True, true..." Gai sighs. "But when I meet him again I will defeat him!"

"Perhaps we can go train after we celebrate Gai-sensei!" Lee suggests.

"That is why you are my most favourite student Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

You can't help but sweatdrop a little...along with Neji and Tenten even though they are long used to it.

Hang with Neji? P472

Hang with Lee? P473


	152. P330 – Confess to Shikamaru

You decide that you're going to go ahead with it...you are going to tell Shikamaru how you feel about him!

You take a deep breath, "Shikamaru I...I..."

"Will you just say it already..." Shikamaru sighs with an impatient edge to his voice.

"Alright..." A knot forms in the pit of your stomach. "Shikamaru...I like you...I mean, I really like you."

You had felt so nervous about it, that you squeezed your eyes shut when you said it...you still have them closed and you open them hesitantly when Shikamaru fails to respond.

"Shikamaru?" You say quietly.

When you open your eyes you see that he's turned his head to stare at you.

He looks...shocked would be the best word to describe it.

You smile weakly, "I guess...that that's a 'no' huh?" and you sit up, prepared to leave.

"Hang on, Kimiko...it's just...I mean...a girl's never exactly told me that she's liked me before..."

You can hardly believe it, Mr. Troublesome/What a drag is blushing!

"So...what now?" You ask.

Shikamaru sighs, "Dating can be such a pain..."

"We could just continue what we've been doing so far and call it a date." You offer.

Shikamaru seems to be thinking it over. "Seriously?"

"Well, yeah...why force ourselves to do something we don't want to?"

"If...If you want to...I guess we could...do that then..." Shikamaru responds.

"Alright..." You smile. "So tomorrow's a date then..."

What'll happen next?

Go to P474


	153. P331 – Wait for Shikamaru

You decide that you want to wait for Shikamaru to make the first move.

"Were you going to say something, Kimiko?" Shikamaru asks lazily.

"Eh, no it's nothing..." You respond.

"Okay..."

You continue to watch the sky with him, each throwing in a couple of words now and then in a half-assed attempt to start a conversation.

From then on you continue spending your days with Shikamaru as usual and while your relationship grows, it does not progress beyond anything more than friendship.

What'll happen next?

Go to P475


	154. P345 – Kiss Iruka

To hell with it, you only live once right? (Or do you?...you're still not clear about finding yourself in the naruto world...not that it matters, back to what's happening).

Whether you are usually this impulsive or not does not matter, you and Iruka lock lips.

You feel Iruka tense and you half-expect him to break it off, but he settles his hands on your waist instead! Albeit hesitantly.

A short while after he breaks it off and when he does his entire face is flushed...but you can't criticise after all you were blushing yourself.

"K-Kimiko..." He stammers nervously staring at you.

"I..." You pause hesitantly. "I really like you Iruka..."

"I-uh-that is-I-I mean..." Iruka stutters.

"Iruka?"

"How...How old are you Kimiko?" He finally manages to blurt out.

"...18?"

"Kimiko..."

"Alright alright...I'm 16..."

"So, you're Naruto's age..."

"Yes but...it's not like I'm one of your students..."

"I'm 25...and you're 16...that's-"

"9 years difference, I know but...it's just a number...and-"

"Kimiko...I don't know..."

"So...you don't like me?" You know how pathetic that question sounds, but you honestly don't give damn.

Iruka remains quiet, "I...I need some time to think about this..."

You look down at the floor, you're pretty sure you just about ruined whatever good thing it was you had with him.

"Alright..." you say quietly and you exit the classroom.

What'll happen next?

Go to P454


	155. P346 – Don't kiss Iruka

You quickly back away and laugh nervously.

"Sorry Iruka...I spaced out for a minute there."

"That's alright." He chuckles.

The two of you finish clearing his things up, before he escorts you home.

Once there, you're about to wish him a good night when you start thinking...maybe you could...tell him?

"Iruka?"

"Yes, Kimiko?" He smiles at you.

"I...I have something I want to tell you..."

"Really? What is it?"

"I..."

Tell him how you feel about him? P455

Keep quiet about it? P456


	156. P370 – Confess to Chouji

You decide that you don't care what anyone else will think and want to go ahead and tell Choji you like him.

You take a deep breath, "Choji...I like..."

"Yeah?"

"Youuur hair!"

'Dammit!' You mentally reprimanded yourself for chickening out at the last possible moment...mmm...chicken...(A/N: So sorry...I could not resist that one).

"Uh...thanks...I like your hair too." Choji responds obviously confused.

After you're done mentally kicking yourself, you try again.

"Choji...while I think your hair's great and all...that's not what I really wanted to say...what I meant to say was...that..."

"Yes, Kimiko?"

"I...like you Choji...I really like you..." You can't stop yourself from blushing whilst you say it...and you shyly turn your head away to look down at your feet.

Choji doesn't answer...is he going to reject you?!

You nervously turn your head to look at him...looks like he's stunned.

"Choji?" You carefully extend your finger and poke his arm until he responds.

"You...like me? I mean...when you say 'like'...do you mean-"

"It means I like you Choji...as a friend and...well..." You blush. "...Maybe more?"

"Whoa..."

"Choji?" You're still not certain if you've been rejected or not.

"Man, I gotta tell Shikamaru about this!" Choji laughs. "A cute girl likes me!"

"Does that mean...you like me too?" You ask hesitantly.

"Well, yeah...you're nice and fun to be with." Choji smiles.

"So...are we...going to start to...go out together?" You ask.

"Okay." It's Choji's turn to blush.

"Great!" You give him a big hug.

What'll happen next?

Go to P476


	157. P371 – Wait for Chouji

You decide that you would rather wait for Choji to make the first move.

The two of you spend the rest of your time talking and laughing and no matter how much you hope for Choji to make a move, nothing significant happens.

You continue hanging out with Choji and while your friendship grows, it does not progress beyond just that...

What'll happen next?

Go to P477


	158. P390 – Kiss Baki

You just go for it. You lean in and close the short distance between the two of you. (Straight-forward type are you?) But the moment your lips touch his, you know you made a big mistake. You feel Baki stiffen and back away from you, a look of shock and bewilderment on his face.

"What are you doing?" He asks.

"I..." You cannot answer as you start to panic.

He turns away from you.

"Get out." He says quietly.

"B-Baki-san I-" You start.

"Get out now!" He tells you with a little more force still not looking at you.

"I'm sorry..." You whisper as you do as he asks and leave.

The next few days go by in a haze...Baki has been avoiding you despite your best efforts to try and talk to him.

You are wandering around through the Sand Village aimlessly when you happen to bump into the Sand siblings.

"Hey, Kimiko-san. How are you?" Kankuro greets you.

"So-so..." You don't really feel like talking.

"Is something wrong? You look upset." Temari observes.

"I..."

  
Tell the Sand Siblings about you and Baki? P478

  
Keep your mouth shut P479


	159. P391 – Don't kiss Baki

You quickly look away from him.

"Ah, I forgot what I was going to say." You laugh nervously.

"I see..." And Baki goes back to what he was doing.

You both finish up what you are doing and pass some time with more conversation.

In the next few days, you feel glad that you did not kiss the man back there, but you can't help but feel the need to...open up about it...even if just a little...maybe you should tell him how you feel?

Confess your feelings to Baki? P480

Keep it all to yourself P481


	160. P392 – Hang with Gaara

You decide to stick closer to Gaara...even though that will be exceedingly difficult, given that he is after all the Kazekage...

The Sand siblings start walking and you manage to (casually) make your way to Gaara's side. The red-haired Jinchuriki shows no reaction, but your own action does not go unnoticed by the other two sand siblings and you note them exchange a glance with each other.

You attempt to start some small talk with the Kazekage...apparently he isn't quite used to having a complete stranger seemingly 'take' to him so well, so most of his answers are curt, brisk and formulated with as few words as possible...

  
Like Gaara? P482

Not interested in Gaara that way? P483


	161. P393 – Hang with Kankuro

You decide to stick closer to Kankuro...which doesn't seem too difficult a prospect...

Whilst walking, you (casually) make your way to Kankuro's side. Needless to say the action does not go unnoticed by either of the Sand siblings and the puppet wielder smirks in response.

You both engage in some seemingly idle chit-chat. Oh, but the subtle flirtation does not go undetected...and you catch Temari rolling her eyes.

  
Got a thing for Kankuro? P484

  
Not interested in Kankuro that way? P485


	162. P430 – Choose Itachi

"I-I choose...I-Itachi-san..." You mumble nervously.

"Sorry, didn't get it the first time around...speak up girly." Kisame tells you playfully...like a predator toying with its prey.

"Itachi-san." You repeat louder and are greeted with several groans.

"Feh...don't screw with her mind too much Itachi, I get her tomorrow and I'd prefer them with their minds in tact, yeah?" Kisame tells his partner.

Itachi inclines his head by the slightest of millimetres and you are hoping that for your sake, that it's a yes...

"Follow me." He orders you in his monotonous voice.

You have no choice but to obey, risking glances from the corner of your eye, you see the smirks and outright lecherous grins on some of the Akatsuki members' faces.

The silent Uchiha leads you down a few dimly lit corridors before you follow him into what you presume to be 'his' room.

The room is best described as plain...basic furnishings, black sheets on the bed...but before you have the chance to take the sights in any further, your captor speaks.

"If you speak to anyone of anything that transpires in this room, I **will** kill you."

A surge of panic runs throughout your body...But you manage a weak nod, despite the immobilizing terror.

"Look at me." He commands and you obey.

"Now..." He steps close enough for you to touch him, had you the inclination, "...Tell me everything you know about Sasuke."

Do what Itachi says? P486

Resist Itachi's demands? P487

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the few parts I chose to re-write given the eventual revelation regarding Itachi's character and his actions, which had not taken place at the time the original piece was written. *Ugh* I still hate that the fangirls got it right...


	163. P431 – Choose Kisame

"I-I choose...K-Kisame-san..." You mumble nervously.

"Sorry, didn't get it the first time around...speak up girly." Kisame tells you playfully...like a predator toying with its prey.

"Kisame-san." You repeat louder and are greeted with several groans.

"Oi, don't crush her or anything right, we still want her in one piece when it's our turn to have her!" One of the members calls out...though you do not see who.

Kisame chuckles, and you can't help but gulp at the sight of those sharp teeth...

"Follow me." He orders you.

You have no choice but to obey, risking glances from the corner of your eye, you see the smirks and outright lecherous grins on some of the Akatsuki members' faces.

The aquatic Akatsuki member leads you down a few dimly lit corridors before you follow him into what you presume to be 'his' room.

Your first impression of the room is that it looks...plain...basic furnishings and the like, but before you have a chance to scrutinize it further, the blue man speaks.

"It's been a while since I've had a woman..."

A surge of panic runs throughout your body...

"But..." He circles you, giving you the occasional poke and prod, "You look a little too fragile to me...And, the women who share my bed...aren't usually in one piece once it's over." He chuckles darkly, "And we can't damage you too much...Guess you'll have to think of some other way to entertain me, aren't you?"

Do as Kisame tells you to? P488

Try to resist Kisame? P489


	164. P442 – Choose Deidara

"I-I choose...Deidara-san..." You mumble nervously.

"Sorry, didn't get it the first time around...why don't you say that again?" Deidara smirks.

"Deidara-san." You repeat louder and are greeted with several groans.

"Oi, don't blow her up or anything right, we still want her in one piece when it's our turn to have her!" One of the members calls out...though you do not see who.

Deidara chuckles and you can't help but gulp at the thought of being blown to pieces...

"Follow me un." He orders you.

You have no choice but to obey, risking glances from the corner of your eye, you see the smirks and outright lecherous grins on some of the Akatsuki members' faces.

The blonde Akatsuki member leads you down a few dimly lit corridors before you follow him into what you presume to be 'his' room.

Your first impression of the room is that it looks...plain...basic furnishings and the like, but before you have a chance to scrutinize it further, the feminine looking man speaks.

"You know as well as I, that the guys out there expect me to push you down and have my way with you..."

A surge of panic runs throughout your body...

"...Which, might have been the case," He shrugs, "If you were my type."

'His type?'

"That being said..." He idly shapes a little piece of clay with his remaining hand, "...There are other ways I could have my fun with you..."

Do as Deidara tells you to? P490

Try to resist Deidara? P491


	165. P443 – Choose Sasori

"I-I choose...S-Sasori-san..." You mumble nervously.

"Sorry, didn't get it the first time around...why don't you say that again?" Deidara smirks.

"Sasori-san." You repeat louder and are greeted with several groans.

"Feh...don't go turning her into a puppet Sasori-danna..." Deidara tells his partner.

Sasori inclines his head by the slightest of millimetres and you are hoping that for your sake, that it's a yes...

"Follow me." He orders you in his monotonous voice.

You have no choice but to obey, risking glances from the corner of your eye, you see the smirks and outright lecherous grins some of the Akatsuki members have.

The silent puppet leads you down a few dimly lit corridors before you follow him into what you presume to be 'his' room.

The room is best described as plain...basic furnishings, black sheets on the bed...but before you have the chance to take the sites in any further, your captor speaks.

"You will do everything I tell you to do...without complaint...understand?"

You don't like the look in his eye...

Do what Sasori says? P492

Resist Sasori's demands? P493


	166. P454 – Ending 3

It had been about a week since you had told Iruka how you feel about him...you have been stopping by Tsunade's office to chat about upcoming events that you know about just to fill in the gaps of spare time you have now that Iruka is avoiding you.

You are currently moping in your apartment, though you've managed to convince yourself that you're practicing mediation and are not in fact moping.

You sigh and finally give in to your frustration...punching a pillow in a futile attempt to vent it.

Just then, you hear a polite knock on your door (yes, a polite knock). You slump to the door, not in the mood for what you think you'll be facing...that is until you open the door to reveal...Konohamaru!

"Eh...hey there?" You greet him wondering what the hell it is he's doing here.

"Ah, Kimiko-san! Iruka-sensei asked me to tell you to come to meet him at the academy this afternoon!" He tells you cheerfully.

"Oh, okay...thank you for letting me know."

"No problem!" He smiles and runs off.

You shut the door and your heart starts to pound...Iruka wants to see you...has he made up his mind?

You spend the next few hours running around your apartment frantically. Partially because you're nervous and also because you are rushing to make yourself presentable.

Finally, you make your way to the academy in the afternoon, your heart in your throat all the way.

You know where to go and pause nervously in front of Iruka's classroom...

'I am going to be mature about this.' You think to yourself. 'I am going to be calm and collected. I am going to walk in there and hear what he has to say...no matter what he decides...I am going to deal with it...like a responsible grown up person...'

After your inner pep talk, you slide the door open and walk in.

Iruka looks up from his desk and clears his throat nervously as he rises to stand.

"You asked to see me, Iruka?" You say and mentally congratulate yourself for not stuttering and keeping the tone of your voice even.

"Yes...Kimiko...I thought long and hard...about...well...'us'...and..." Iruka starts.

'Moment of truth...whatever you do...don't cry if he rejects you...do not cry...'

"Kimiko...I would like...for us to remain friends."

Your heart sinks to the floor and lower.

"Oh." You say, afraid that if you say anymore you're going to fall apart.

"At...At least until you turn 18 maybe...I might feel better about us 'dating'?" Iruka continues nervously.

"Come again?" You aren't quite sure you heard him right.

"I can't deny that I am attracted to you, Kimiko...it's just that at your current age, I wouldn't feel comfortable...dating...you as such...it would feel like I was taking advantage of you so maybe...in two years time...if...you and I are still interested...we could be more...than friends."

"So...you're asking me to wait two years?" You say quietly, not breaking eye contact.

"Yes?" Iruka says it like it's a question.

You practically tackle him in a fierce hug...so much for being mature about it.

"I'd wait 10 years to go out with you!" You almost yell.

"O-Okay." Iruka chuckles nervously.

From that point onwards, you resume spending time with him as well as your regular duties to the hokage.

As time goes by, your knowledge on future events eventually runs dry and you tell Tsunade as much, but never to despair. You had after all performed a great service to the village and you are given permission to stay.

With some serious training and help from Iruka and the various friends you had made amongst the ninja...you are finally able to call yourself a bonafide kunoichi. And by the time those two years roll by, you have attained the rank of Chuunin as well as permission to teach at the academy.

Your friendship with Iruka remains strong and far from diminished your attraction to one another has intensified as you grow more and more into a woman.

One day, you had just gotten through a particularly nerve-crushing lesson (it seemed like all the annoying ones had found their way into your class...oh, but you are a patient teacher and you love your students) and are wandering over to Iruka's classroom knowing that he is free himself.

"Hey, Iruka..." You smile.

"Ah, Kimiko. How was your class just then...I think I heard some yelling." He smiles back.

You groan, "Honestly...all the annoying ones find their way into my classroom."

Iruka chuckles, "That bad, huh?"

You smile, "Don't get me wrong...I love those kids...even the irritating little knuckleheads...they can be a pain but at least they keep things interesting."

"That's the spirit." Iruka laughs.

"Actually...there is something more I wanted to talk to you about..." You say and sit on his desk.

"Yeah?"

"It's my birthday tomorrow..." You say suggestively.

"I know." Iruka smiles nervously.

"You remember the agreement, right? You said that if we waited two years and the both of us were still interested...we could start dating...so...are you still interested?" You ask, sidling closer to him (remember you're on the desk and he's still sitting in his chair).

Iruka blushes, "I-I-"

"A simple yes or no will do, Iruka." You say as you lean ever closer towards him.

Instead of answering, Iruka closes the distance between you, catching your lips with his.

You smile into the kiss. 'Guess that's a yes'

Now, you might have gotten a little bit carried away because ten minutes later, you break it off to several startled gasps.

You are on the desk, flat on your back with Iruka on top of you...while all your clothes are still on and you are no longer kissing...the position the two of you are in is highly suggestive and it doesn't help that Iruka has his hands up somewhere they're not supposed to be.

"Oh...c-class..." Iruka stutters at a loss for words.

'F*ck! When the hell did class start again?!' You think as you finally kick into gear and get Iruka's hands and him off of you before straightening your clothes and hair, blushing the darkest shade of red humanly possible.

You clear your throat as you face Iruka's students, "I suggest you go take your seats so I can pass and go to my own classroom." You say as you squeeze past them casually.

You almost make into your classroom when you hear, "Iruka-sensei has a girlfriend!" Followed by peals of laughter and Iruka's frantic explanations.

You smile.

You continue teaching at the academy whilst dating your co-worker and are happy to find that nobody objects to your relationship...that is until the two of you get a little too frisky (you may interpret that in whatever way you like) in an empty classroom and someone walks in on you...luckily for you it wasn't a student or you would have been fired for sure...it was another co-worker...but you did get into enough trouble for Tsunade to give both you and Iruka a harsh scolding...and a severe pay-cut for a few months...

One night, you sit Iruka down and tell him the truth about where you had come from...admittedly he does not believe you at first...until you get both Naruto and Tsunade to back up your claims.

It takes him three days to come to terms with it, but after that he just shrugs it off.

A little over a year has passed.

"Hey, Iruka." You say during your lunchbreak one day.

"Yes, Kimiko-chan?"

"What do you think about us moving in together?" You smile.

"Us? Living together?"

"Why not?" You shrug. "I love you, you love me, what's the problem?"

"No it's just..." Iruka starts.

"What are you saying you don't love me?!" You accuse him.

"No, I DO love you...it's just...I'm not sure my place is going to be big enough..." He sighs.

You kiss him sweetly on the lips. "Then we'll just have to find a bigger place, won't we?"

"You're right." He chuckles.

"Make sure it's got at least two bedrooms." You smile.

"Why two?" Iruka asks.

"Well, the baby can't stay in our room forever and it would be a pain to have to move again." You respond.

Iruka stares at you, "You don't mean..."

"Get used to being called daddy..." You kiss him again before turning around walking off. "I've got a class to teach, see you later."

You are very pleased with yourself, though a little irritated by the fact that it takes Iruka a full half hour to fully grasp the situation...thus resulting in him bursting right into your classroom in the middle of class and dragging you out.

"Iruka, what is it?" You snap but soften your expression when you note the dorky grin on his face.

"It's really...we're really going to...there's going to be...a baby?" He babbles.

You nod and giggle, "Yeah..."

"Wow." He starts stroking your flat belly.

You smile...things had turned out pretty well...

**Elsewhere**

In a hospital room.

An older woman sits by a young woman's side.

Two nurses watch her.

"It's so sad..." One of them says. "Her daughter has been in a coma for more than three years now...

The woman turns to look at them, "I...don't feel as bad about it as some of you might think..."

The nurses hastily apologize.

"She's been smiling a lot lately." The woman continues smiling tenderly at the young woman in the bed. "So...at the very least...I am glad that wherever she is...she's found happiness..."


	167. P455 – Tell Iruka how you feel

"I...I..." you take a deep breath, "I really like you, Iruka...more than a friend..."

A very awkward moment of silence passes.

"K-Kimiko..." He stammers nervously staring at you.

You sigh.

"I-uh-that is-I-I mean..." Iruka stutters.

"Iruka?"

"How...How old are you Kimiko?" He finally manages to blurt out.

"...18?"

"Kimiko..."

"Alright alright...I'm 16..."

"So, you're Naruto's age..."

"Yes but...it's not like I'm one of your students..."

"I'm 25...and you're 16...that's-"

"9 years difference, I know but...it's just a number...and-"

"Kimiko...I don't know..."

"So...you don't like me?" You know how pathetic that question sounds, but you honestly don't give damn.

Iruka remains quiet, "I...I need some time to think about this..."

You look down at the ground, you're pretty sure you just about ruined whatever good thing it was you had with him.

"Alright..." you say quietly as you enter your apartment and he walks away.

What'll happen next?

Go to P454


	168. P456 – Don't tell Iruka

"I...ah, I forgot what I was going to say." You laugh nervously.

"I see, well good night, Kimiko." Iruka chuckles.

"Good night, Iruka..." You respond and he starts to walk away.

What'll happen next?

Go to P494


	169. P457 – Ending 4

So, like you and Kiba had agreed, the two of you start to 'officially' date the next day.

You and Kiba get along well with each other despite some of his 'flaws' but heck, to you it is one of the things that had attracted you to him in the first place.

Your first kiss is by no means 'special' by the standards of romance novelists and film directors alike, just a simple tender little peck that lasted no longer than a moment...by no means is Kiba shy...and he has all the opportunities to prove it.

As time goes by, your knowledge on future events eventually runs dry and you tell Tsunade as much, but never to despair. You had after all performed a great service to the village and you are given permission to stay.

With some serious training and help from Kiba and the various friends you had made amongst the ninja...you are finally able to call yourself a bonafide kunoichi. And by the time two years roll by, you have attained the rank of Chuunin as well as permission to teach at the academy.

You sigh in frustration at the end of another typical day, you had just gotten through a particularly nerve-crushing lesson (it seemed like all the annoying ones had found their way into your class...oh, but you are a patient teacher and you love your students). You hurry to pack up your things and leave, eager to get out and relax. No sooner had you left the building, you find yourself tackled to the ground by a huge something...with a big wet tongue...

"Hey, Akamaru..." You laugh.

"Hey, get off of her Akamaru, she's my girlfriend not yours." Kiba remarks as he approaches you and helps you up as soon as Akamaru backs away.

"Hey, baby..." He smirks. "Did you miss me?"

You nuzzle your face into the crook of his neck...how can you stay frustrated when being greeted with that?

"I'll take that as a yes..." He chuckles. "So, how was your day? Did the kids give you hell again?"

You groan, "Honestly...all the annoying ones find their way into my classroom."

Kiba laughs, "That bad, huh?"

You smile, "Don't get me wrong...I love those kids...even the irritating little knuckleheads...they can be a pain but at least they keep things interesting."

"Want to come to my place?" Kiba asks.

"Sure." You smile.

You had already been introduced to his family (a month after you started dating)...including his sister Hana, and you really get along with them. You often spend your spare time there...either with Kiba or hanging out with his sister.

You both go straight up to his room when you get there and it doesn't seem like anyone's home.

"You can lie down on my bed if you like, I know you're tired." Kiba smirks.

"Don't need to tell me twice..." you mutter and flop onto it.

"I'll be right back, I just need to go feed Akamaru." And with that Kiba dashes out the door.

In the meantime you make yourself comfortable and snuggle into Kiba's pillow, inhaling his familiar scent...

He doesn't make a sound but you can tell he is back in the room...and a few moments later you feel the bedside sag as he lies down next to you, snaking his arms around your waist and nuzzling his face against the back of your neck.

"Kiba?"

"Hmmm?"

"You know what tomorrow is, right?"

"Uhu...your birthday."

"Got anything planned?"

You feel him smirk as he runs a hand along your behind, "Oh, I got plans..."

"Pervert."

"You always assume the worst about me, don't you?" He responds with mock indignation.

You shift so that you're facing him.

"Well...I usually have a good reason to, don't I?" You smirk right back at him.

"That's why you love me..." He chuckles as he kisses you tenderly.

"I know..." You sigh then smile mischievously. "Which is why I think we should celebrate early..." You tug suggestively at his pants.

"Hmmm...and what might that be...exactly?" Kiba grins.

"Don't play that game with me..." You whisper into his ear.

"What game?" He chuckles.

You roll your eyes and in one swift motion straddle him and grind your hips against his, tired of playing verbal tag and wanting to get straight to the point.

"Heh, I knew you wanted me..." He groans.

"Kiba..." You glare at him.

"Whaat? I'm right, aren't I?" He chuckles.

'Oh, God...we're repeating the same conversation we had those two years ago...' you think to yourself.

"Yes." You respond.

"Good..." Kiba smiles gently. "'Cause I want you too..."

And with that the two of you make love for the first time.

You are busily engaged in about...oh, let's say your fifth or sixth session when you hear the door open.

You and Kiba freeze in your movements as you both turn your heads to look back at a staring Hana.

"O-Oneesan..." Kiba stammers.

You're too stunned to say anything given the situation (not to mention position) you are in.

Hana shakes her head, rolls her eyes, then sighs, "You guys are SO lucky that it wasn't Okasan to walk in on you...word of advice, lock the door or go do it at Kimiko's place." And with that she slams her brother's door shut.

"We should go to your place next time..." Kiba sighs.

You continue teaching at the academy whilst dating Kiba and on one night, you sit Kiba and his family down and tell him the truth about where you had come from...admittedly they have a hard time believing you at first...until you get both Naruto and Tsunade to back up your claims.

It takes them a little while to come to terms with, but heck, when's coming from another dimension ever been a reason to stand in the way of love?

Eventually you and Kiba move in together...and you can truly say that you are happy.

**Elsewhere**

In a hospital room.

An older woman sits by a young woman's side.

Two nurses watch her.

"It's so sad..." One of them says. "Her daughter has been in a coma for more than three years now...

The woman turns to look at them, "I...don't feel as bad about it as some of you might think..."

The nurses hastily apologize.

"She's been smiling a lot lately." The woman continues smiling tenderly at the young woman in the bed. "So...at the very least...I am glad that wherever she is...she's found happiness..."


	170. P458 – Ending 5

So, like you and Kiba had agreed, the two of you start to 'officially' date the next day.

You and Kiba get along well with each other despite some of his 'flaws' but heck to you, it is one of the things that had attracted you to him in the first place.

Your first kiss was by no means 'special' by the standards of romance novelists and film directors alike, just a simple tender little peck that lasted no longer than a moment...by no means is Kiba shy...and he has all the opportunities to prove it.

As time goes by, your knowledge on future events eventually runs dry and you tell Tsunade as much, but never to despair. You had after all performed a great service to the village and you are given permission to stay.

With some serious training and help from Kiba and the various friends you had made amongst the ninja...you are finally able to call yourself a bonafide kunoichi. And by the time two years roll by, you have attained the rank of Chuunin as well as permission to teach at the academy. You sigh in frustration at the end of another typical day, you had just gotten through a particularly nerve-crushing lesson (it seemed like all the annoying ones had found their way into your class...oh, but you are a patient teacher and you love your students). You hurry to pack up your things and leave, eager to get out and relax. No sooner had you left the building, you find yourself tackled to the ground by a huge something...with a big wet tongue...

"Hey, Akamaru..." You laugh.

"Hey, get off of her Akamaru, she's my girlfriend not yours." Kiba remarks as he approaches you and helps you up as soon as Akamaru backs away.

"Hey, baby..." He smirks. "Did you miss me?"

You shyly nuzzle your face into the crook of his neck...how can you stay frustrated when being greeted with that?

"I'll take that as a yes..." He chuckles. "So, how was your day? Did the kids give you hell again?"

You groan, "Honestly...all the annoying ones find their way into my classroom."

Kiba laughs, "That bad, huh?"

You smile, "Don't get me wrong...I love those kids...even the irritating little knuckleheads...they can be a pain but at least they keep things interesting."

"Want to come to my place?" Kiba asks.

"Okay." You smile timidly.

You had already been introduced to his family (a month after you started dating)...including his sister Hana, and you really get along with them. You often spend your spare time there...either with Kiba or hanging out with his sister.

You both go straight up to his room when you get there and it doesn't seem like anyone's home.

"You can lie down on my bed if you like, I know you're tired." Kiba smirks.

"Don't need to tell me twice..." you mutter and flop onto it.

"I'll be right back, I just need to go feed Akamaru." And with that Kiba dashes out the door.

In the meantime you make yourself comfortable and snuggle into Kiba's pillow, inhaling his familiar scent...

He doesn't make a sound but you could tell he was back in the room...and a few moments later you feel the bedside sag as he lies down next to you, snaking his arms around your waist and nuzzling his face against the back of your neck.

"Kimiko?"

"Yes?"

"You know what tomorrow is, right?"

"Uhu...my birthday."

"Got anything planned?"

"Not really..."

You feel him smirk as he runs a hand along your behind, "Oh, I got plans..."

"Pervert." You blush.

"You always assume the worst about me, don't you?" He responds with mock indignation.

He makes you shift so that you're facing him.

"Kiba?" You smile sweetly.

He chuckles as he kisses you tenderly.

"Hmmm...Kimiko...I think we should have an early celebration..." He smirks wolfishly and tugs suggestively at your pants.

"Kiba..." You redden.

"Don't get me wrong..." He whispers into your ear. "I'm not gonna force you to do anything you don't want to..."

"I know..." You say quietly. "It's okay...I think I'm ready."

"You sure?"

"Yes." You respond.

"Good..." Kiba smiles gently.

And with that the two of you make love for the first time.

You are busily engaged in about...oh, let's say your fifth or sixth session when you hear the door open.

You and Kiba freeze in your movements as you both turn your heads to look back at a staring Hana.

"O-Oneesan..." Kiba stammers.

You're too stunned to say anything given the situation (not to mention position) you are in.

Hana shakes her head, rolls her eyes, then sighs, "You guys are SO lucky that it wasn't Okasan to walk in on you...word of advice, lock the door or go do it at Kimiko's place." And with that she slams her brother's door shut.

"We should go to your place next time..." Kiba sighs.

You continue teaching at the academy whilst dating Kiba and on one night, you sit Kiba and his family down and tell him the truth about where you had come from...admittedly they have a hard time believing you at first...until you get both Naruto and Tsunade to back up your claims.

It takes them a little while to come to terms with, but heck, when's coming from another dimension ever been a reason to stand in the way of love?

Eventually you and Kiba move in together...and you can truly say that you are happy.

**Elsewhere**

In a hospital room.

An older woman sits by a young woman's side.

Two nurses watch her.

"It's so sad..." One of them says. "Her daughter has been in a coma for more than three years now...

The woman turns to look at them, "I...don't feel as bad about it as some of you might think..."

The nurses hastily apologize.

"She's been smiling a lot lately." The woman continues smiling tenderly at the young woman in the bed. "So...at the very least...I am glad that wherever she is...she's found happiness..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N Initially this was going to be a 'bad' Kiba ending, but then I thought...wait, Kiba is the kind of person who would probably make the first move...so instead you get two happy Kiba endings...but with a little bit of variety. Thank you for reading and coming this far.)


	171. P459 – Ending 6

So, like you and Shino had agreed, the two of you start to 'officially' date.

You and Shino get along well with each other and admittedly it doesn't seem like your relationship has really changed since you still do what you were doing before you decided to call it 'dating'.

That is until you finally get to see his face without the obstacle of those glasses, his high collar and hood.

Your first kiss is by no means 'special' by the standards of romance novelists and film directors alike, just a simple tender little peck that lasted no longer than a moment...but it was special to you...

As time goes by, your knowledge on future events eventually runs dry and you tell Tsunade as much, but never to despair. You had after all performed a great service to the village and you are given permission to stay.

With the continued training sessions you receive from Shino and the encouragement of the various friends you had made amongst the ninja...you are finally able to call yourself a bonafide kunoichi. And by the time two years roll by, you have attained the rank of Chuunin as well as permission to teach at the academy.

You sigh in frustration at the end of another typical day, you had just gotten through a particularly nerve-crushing lesson (it seemed like all the annoying ones had found their way into your class...oh, but you are a patient teacher and you love your students). You hurry to pack up your things and leave, eager to get out and relax. No sooner had you left the building when a familiar little bug flies down to sit on your nose.

You smile, "Alright...show me where he is..."

The bug takes off into a nearby tree and you follow.

"Were you waiting for me?" You ask.

Shino wordlessly descends from the tree.

"I haven't seen you in a week and you can't even say anything?" You tilt your head and sigh.

"I was on a mission." He simply responds.

"Well, I missed you." You smile and go to hug him.

He may not have said much but he certainly responds by wrapping his arms around you.

"How was your day?" He inquires politely.

You groan, "Honestly...all the annoying ones find their way into my classroom."

"Is that so?"

You smile, "Don't get me wrong...I love those kids...even the irritating little knuckleheads...they can be a pain but at least they keep things interesting."

"That's good to hear." You note the approval in his voice.

"Walk me home?"

"Of course."

Shino always walks you home when he goes to meet you after work.

You arrive at your apartment

"Do you want to come in for a bit? I haven't seen you in a while and I want to catch up." You drag him in without even waiting for his answer.

You make yourselves comfortable on the couch and you tell Shino a little bit about your teaching experiences.

"Shino?"

"Yes, Kimiko?"

"I love you."

"...I love you too."

"I was going to say something else."

"...Did you get into trouble?"

"No!" You respond indignantly...just because you had started with an 'I love you' the last few times you messed up on something is no reason to assume you had done something wrong this time. "I was going to ask you if you knew what day it is tomorrow."

"Yes, if I recall correctly...your birthday."

"Yep."

"..."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Don't you have anything special planned?"

"Perhaps."

"I have a present for you." You smile.

"Shouldn't you be the one to receive gifts?"

You unzip his jacket and kiss him in response and slowly start to unbutton your shirt but Shino stops you.

"Kimiko, what are you doing?"

"Making you happy."

"...And what is that supposed to mean?"

"What, doesn't sex make guys happy?"

"..." Shino clears his throat. "Don't you think we should wait?"

"Well, if you want to." You sigh and sit dejectedly at the other end of the couch.

Shino sighs and removes his glasses, "Don't misunderstand me Kimiko..." He moves to envelop you in a warm embrace. "I would...very much like to make love to you...but we should plan it first...to make certain that we are absolutely ready..."

"Okay..." You smile and give him a kiss.

You continue teaching at the academy whilst dating Shino and on one night, you sit Shino down and tell him the truth about where you had come from...admittedly he has a hard time believing you at first...until you get both Naruto and Tsunade to back up your claims.

He comes to terms with it fairly quickly much to your surprise.

Eventually you and Shino move in together...and you can truly say that you are happy.

**Elsewhere**

In a hospital room.

An older woman sits by a young woman's side.

Two nurses watch her.

"It's so sad..." One of them says. "Her daughter has been in a coma for more than three years now...

The woman turns to look at them, "I...don't feel as bad about it as some of you might think..."

The nurses hastily apologize.

"She's been smiling a lot lately." The woman continues smiling tenderly at the young woman in the bed. "So...at the very least...I am glad that wherever she is...she's found happiness..."


	172. P460 – Ending 7

You and Shino continue to train and spend time with each other.

As time goes by, your knowledge on future events eventually runs dry and you tell Tsunade as much, but never to despair. You had after all performed a great service to the village and you are given permission to stay.

With the continued training sessions you receive from Shino and the encouragement of the various friends you had made amongst the ninja...you are finally able to call yourself a bonafide kunoichi. And by the time two years roll by, you have attained the rank of Chuunin as well as permission to teach at the academy.

You are good friends with Shino...you could call him your best friend...but perhaps you should have said something when you had the chance as it seems your good friend is interested in someone...and that someone unfortunately isn't you.

You sigh in frustration at the end of another typical day, you had just gotten through a particularly nerve-crushing lesson (it seemed like all the annoying ones had found their way into your class...oh, but you are a patient teacher and you love your students). You hurry to pack up your things and leave, eager to get out and relax. No sooner had you left the building when a familiar little bug flies down to sit on your nose.

You smile, "Alright...show me where he is..."

The bug takes off into a nearby tree and you follow.

"Were you waiting for me?" You ask.

Shino wordlessly descends from the tree.

"I haven't seen you in a week and you can't even say anything?" You tilt your head and sigh.

"I was on a mission." He simply responds.

"I see..."

"How was your day?" He inquires politely.

You groan, "Honestly...all the annoying ones find their way into my classroom."

"Is that so?"

You smile, "Don't get me wrong...I love those kids...even the irritating little knuckleheads...they can be a pain but at least they keep things interesting."

"That's good to hear." You note the approval in his voice.

"So...what brings you here exactly?" You ask. "You didn't come all the way over just to ask about my day, did you?"

"Kimiko..." Shino starts.

"Yes?"

"You are a good friend to me...and I value your opinion."

"Oh....Thanks, I think you're a good friend and value your opinion too."

"I need a female's perspective...and Hinata just does not seem to be the right person to ask..." Shino explains.

"Perspective on what?"

"I...I told you that I was interested in someone."

"Yeah."

"I would like your advice on the matter."

"Have you told her that you like her?"

"That is the matter I need advice on."

You sigh. "Geeze, Shino for someone as smart as you, you sure can be a bit dense...the best route is the direct route. Go and tell her how you feel."

"...Truly?"

"Well...if someone liked you, wouldn't you prefer it if they walked up and told you? I mean, how else would you let her know?"

"...You are right." Shino straightens his glasses...and for a few moments you allow yourself to hope that maybe just maybe...he could have been referring to you.

"Thank you, for the advice Kimiko...I will go talk to her now." And with that he turns and walks away.

"You're welcome..." You whisper.

You should have taken your own advice when you had the chance.

Yes, you are upset...and spend a solid two weeks crying in your apartment (after work), when you learn that Shino is dating a girl you had never met or heard of before.

As hard as it is to let go of the love you had harbored for him for all those years...you're a big girl and you know you can't hang on forever and will have to move on with your life.

You eventually start dating one of your co-workers. The relationship doesn't last long, but it's enough to get Shino out of your system. You still hang out with him every now and then...he even introduces you to his girlfriend and you find yourself getting along with her...it hurt a little at first...but you forget about the heartache the minute she introduces you to her older brother...

Needless to say, you don't make the same mistake twice.

You start dating a month later and once the relationship hits the 'serious' stage...you sit your boyfriend (and a selection of some of your other friends) down to tell them the truth about you...and where you had come from.

Admittedly they think you're crazy at first...until you get Naruto to back up your claims...and eventually Tsunade when Naruto makes things worse.

You and your boyfriend get into an argument and break up shortly afterwards...but you make up and get back together a week later.

You now live together and while it is by no means the 'ideal' life...it is one that you find yourself content with.

**Elsewhere**

In a hospital room.

An older woman sits by a young woman's side.

Two nurses watch her.

"It's so sad..." One of them says. "Her daughter has been in a coma for more than three years now...

The woman turns to look at them, "I...don't feel as bad about it as some of you might think..."

The nurses hastily apologize.

"She's been smiling a lot lately." The woman continues smiling tenderly at the young woman in the bed. "So...at the very least...I am glad that wherever she is...she's found happiness..."


	173. P461 - Ending 8

You stay true to your promise.

As much as you like Asuma, you are mature enough to admit how inappropriate it would be for you to continue spending all that time with him. Instead you spend more time with his students and Asuma seems glad about the change too. You remain on friendly terms with him, but your relationship is definitely not what it once was.

Then comes the day.

You had given Tsunade all the information you had on the Akatsuki members, Hidan and Kakuzu. You had even tried to persuade Asuma to refuse the mission.

You remember spending the entire day waiting anxiously.

You had rushed to the hokage's building the moment you heard that they had returned.

The looks on Team 10's faces tell you everything you need to know.

Sarutobi Asuma is dead.

You grieved long and hard but you are certain that the pain you feel is only minor compared to what his team...and his lover Kurenai are experiencing.

As time goes by, your knowledge on future events eventually runs dry and you tell Tsunade as much, but never to despair. You had after all performed a great service to the village and you are given permission to stay.

With the continued training sessions you receive from Team 10 and the encouragement of the various friends you had made amongst the ninja...you are finally able to call yourself a bonafide kunoichi. And by the time two years roll by, you have attained the rank of Chuunin as well as permission to teach at the academy.

You will always carry Asuma in your heart...but everyone needs to move on eventually...and you do...

Much to yours and everyone else's surprise, you start dating Shikamaru.

It doesn't last long...but you have some good times together and part on good terms.

You continue living your life teaching, keeping your skills sharp and spending time with your friends...you have your fair share of lovers, until you settle down with one of your co-workers.

It is strange that after coming to the Naruto world you end up with someone never even featured in the manga or anime. Eventually, you gather your friends together (plus your significant other) to tell them the truth about you and where you had come from. Admittedly they think you're crazy at first...until you get Naruto to back up your claims...and eventually Tsunade when Naruto makes things worse.

Your friends are quicker to accept it than your partner is...the two of you have a massive argument but you make up a week later.

True, you hadn't expected things to turn out the way they did...but you are content with what you have.

**Elsewhere**

In a hospital room.

An older woman sits by a young woman's side.

Two nurses watch her.

"It's so sad..." One of them says. "Her daughter has been in a coma for more than three years now...

The woman turns to look at them, "I...don't feel as bad about it as some of you might think..."

The nurses hastily apologize.

"She's been smiling a lot lately." The woman continues smiling tenderly at the young woman in the bed. "So...at the very least...I am glad that wherever she is...she's found happiness..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize to Asuma fans everywhere. I don't hate Asuma. I think he's really cool and I was VERY upset when he died...I even cried when he did...I was depressed for about two weeks. But I'm over it...though I feel really sorry for Kurenai...and his students...and Konohamaru...first he loses his grandfather then his uncle...Thank you for reading.


	174. P462 - Ending 9

You stay true to your decision.

As much as you like Asuma, you are mature enough to admit how inappropriate it would be for you to continue spending all that time with him.

Instead you spend more time with his students and Asuma seems glad about the change too. You remain on friendly terms with him, but your relationship is definitely not what it once was.

Your new focus is to do everything you can to prevent Asuma from dying. You provide Tsunade with all the information you have on Kakuzu and Hidan. You pound the information into Asuma and everyone else connected to the event that was soon to come.

Then comes the day.

And you wait.

And wait.

All the while repeating a silent prayer offering that you would not even think of pursuing Asuma romantically if he returns alive.

You rush to the hokage's building the moment you hear that the team has returned.

You unceremoniously burst into the office. Shikamaru, Ino and Choji...no Asuma in sight...

"Asuma-san...is he..." You find yourself incapable of completing that sentence out of fear.

"He's at the hospital..." Shikamaru responds looking a bit worried. "In pretty bad shape but...he should make it."

You sink down onto your knees and for a sec everyone freaks out thinking you passed out, but you raise your head and smile, happy tears streaming down your face.

Sarutobi Asuma lives...

You keep good on your promise.

It seems that Asuma notices the change in your attitude and steadily the two of you rebuild and form a more solid friendship.

You find yourself getting along with Kurenai as well and are more than pleased when her and Asuma's relationship becomes public.

As time goes by, your knowledge on future events eventually runs dry and you tell Tsunade as much, but never to despair. You had after all performed a great service to the village and you are given permission to stay.

With the continued training sessions you receive from Asuma (plus Team 10 and even Kurenai) and the encouragement of the various friends you had made amongst the ninja...you are finally able to call yourself a bonafide kunoichi. And by the time two years roll by, you have attained the rank of Chuunin as well as permission to teach at the academy.

You sigh in frustration at the end of another typical day, you had just gotten through a particularly nerve-crushing lesson (it seemed like all the annoying ones had found their way into your class...oh, but you are a patient teacher and you love your students). You hurry to pack up your things and leave, eager to get out and relax. You had just left the building when a familiar voice calls out to you.

"Kimiko!"

"Hi, Ino..." You smile at the blonde.

"Whoa...get a load of those bags under your eyes..." Ino pokes your cheek.

You sigh in mild irritation, "Lookin' a little snug in that outfit aren't we, Ino?"

Ino gasps, "You've gone too far!"

You laugh, "Good to see you too, so how have you been? It's been a while since I last saw you."

Ino shrugs, "Oh, I've been doing alright...no kidding though, you do look tired..."

You groan, "Honestly...all the annoying ones find their way into my classroom."

Ino giggles, "Are they really that bad?"

You smile, "Don't get me wrong...I love those kids...even the irritating little knuckleheads...they can be a pain but at least they keep things interesting."

Ino smiles.

"So...what brings you here? I can't believe that you came all the way over here just to say I've got bags under my eyes..." You ask.

Ino's eyes light up, "Oh right!"

You roll your eyes.

"We're getting Team 10 together for a little celebration at Asuma-sensei's place!"

"What's the occasion?"

"Haven't you heard?!" Ino exclaims.

"Heard what?"

"You've got to be kidding me..." she smacks her forehead.

"Well, don't just stand there, tell me!" You demand impatiently.

"Asuma and Kurenai are going to have another baby!" Ino squeals.

"For real?" You gasp.

"Yeah!"

"That bastard!" You fume.

"What?"

"Why didn't they tell me? I see and visit them more than you guys do..." You mumble.

"Ah, well...I kinda just found out today...so chances are the news is still pretty...new?" Ino offers.

You roll your eyes, "So, when's this get together...I assume I'm invited."

Ino punches your arm playfully. "Of course you are. It's tomorrow night."

"Well, alright. I'll see you there." You smile.

**Tomorrow**

"Damn annoying little mouthy brats think they can just go do whatever the hell they please..." You mutter under your breath after yet another hard day of work...and classroom pranks.

You straighten yourself out in the staff restrooms as best you can before heading to Asuma's place.

Kurenai answers the door.

"Good evening, Kurenai." You smile.

"Good to see you Kimiko...what happened to your hair?" She tries to hold herself back from laughing.

"Classroom prank...ask no further." You sigh.

"Well, come in. Everyone else is here." She ushers you indoors.

"How's the little one?" You ask referring to their first child.

"Asleep." She smiles.

"Yeah, go Asuma-sensei!" You can hear Ino cheering from one of the rooms.

You enter the room just as Shikamaru remarks with some irritation, "Ino for the last time, Shogi is not a 'cheering' game."

"Hey, guys." You say in the doorway.

Four faces turn to look at you...Asuma, Ino, Choji and Shikamaru observe you with blank expressions before they burst out into laughter.

"Oh my God!" Ino exclaims clutching her sides. "What the hell happened to your hair?!"

Your eyebrow twitches, "You know Ino laughing that hard gives you some real nasty wrinkles."

"Not as nasty as your hair!"

You sigh in defeat. "I swear I am going to give those kids hell in detention next week..."

"Oh, so it was the kids." Ino giggles.

"Want me to straighten them out for you?" Asuma offers half-heartedly.

You sigh again, "Nah...They're my kids, I can handle them....and speaking of kids..." You turn your gaze on Kurenai and Asuma. "You two are certainly getting busy..."

Your mouth twitches into a smirk when you note Kurenai's blush.

"Congratulations." You say.

"Thank you." Asuma responds.

"So...who's winning this thing? My week's salary says it's Shikamaru." You suddenly change the topic.

"Is that a serious bet?" Ino challenges.

"Oh, puh-lease. Asuma hasn't been able to beat Shikamaru once, so why should it start now?" You counter.

"Oh, I'll take you up on it...but let's make it more interesting...monetary bets are so boring." Ino grins wickedly.

"Alright..." You smirk. "If I win the bet...you scrape gum off of the classroom desks for a month."

"Eeew!" Ino exclaims before the wheels start turning in her own twisted mind. "Well...if I win the bet...then you have to..."

"Keep it clean, Ino." Shikamaru sighs.

She shoots him a dirty look.

"You have to wear the same green jumpsuits that Gai and Lee wear for a month including when you teach classes."

Silence.

"You sure can be evil, Ino." Choji remarks.

"You are so on." You say with determination.

You both now watch the game unfold between the two. Ordinarily, you are just not that interested in a game of Shogi...but there were some pretty big odds riding on this particular game.

"Come on Shikamaru win this thing!" You exclaim.

"Like I told Ino...not a cheering game." He frowns.

"Sorry..."

Another half hour passes until...

"Well...would you look at that?" Asuma remarks.

"What?!" You and Ino yell.

"It's a tie." Shikamaru shrugs. (I don't play Shogi and I don't know if that's possible, but just bear with me and pretend that it is)

"Say what?"

"A tie which means..." Asuma chuckles.

Ino starts to giggle.

"Permission to swear." You say.

"Outside." Kurenai laughs.

You stalk outside and unleash a torrent of profanity that would have had Hidan shake his head in disapproval (And that is really saying something).

Ino scrapes gum off of the classroom desks...and you wear that damnable green offence to fashion for a month. Gai and Lee wouldn't leave you alone insisting you train with them (much to Ino's amusement) and you are more than glad when that month is over and you can wear what you want again.

Months roll by and when the time comes, Kurenai gives birth to her second child, a little girl...Your heart aches when you think that this almost would not have happened.

You yourself have an active social life and you date a selection of people in the village, ranging from your co-workers to other shinobi.

No one, not even you expected to fall for a foreign ninja (meaning someone from outside the village).

You do not realize at the time that the man is only toying with you and after an ill-fated one night stand you never see him again. Ino comforts you the best way a girlfriend can with ice cream and chick flicks (never done it myself but apparently it's an effective strategy).

You just want to forget that the whole scenario even happened...unfortunately for you, that is not the case.

Two months later, you find yourself retching in the staff restroom.

You have your suspicions...the mere thought of which scares you.

As soon as your last class is over you make a dash for Asuma's hoping for a chance to speak to Kurenai, who had been just as much of a comfort to you as Ino after that bad experience.

"Kimiko?" She seems a little surprised to see you.

"Kurenai..." You start shakily.

She frowns in worry, "What is it? Did something happen?"

"Kind of..." You swallow hard. "Can I come in?"

She nods and lets you in.

"I've just put the kids down for a nap." She explains and leads you into the main room.

"Tell me...what's wrong?"

You inhale deeply, "Remember when I was with...that guy?"

"He isn't back, is he?"

"No..." You shake your head. "But...I mean..."

Ino knew how far you had gone with him...however, you had left that detail out when you'd told Kurenai.

"He and I...we..." You stammer and look into your friend's eyes hoping to God that she'll be able to understand without you having to say it.

"Oh no..." Kurenai sighs. "You slept with him."

You nod, "But that's not the worst of it..." You bite your lower lip.

"I think I'm pregnant...and...I don't know what to do..."

Kurenai gives you a reassuring hug.

"Are you sure? Did you take a test or see the doctor?"

"Not yet..."

"We'll go see one tomorrow then." She smiles warmly.

"Kurenai...thank you." You sniffle.

The next day you see the doctor with Kurenai and Ino for moral support. Admittedly, it took a while to get the blonde to calm down after you told her.

The doctor confirms your suspicions and you leave the clinic feeling dejected, however your two friends swear that they will do all they can to support you...Asuma (once he finds out) proclaims that he'll keep an eye out for the guy and 'mutilate his...(let's leave that part censored shall we?).

Barely 20 years old and unmarried, juggling your job and the oncoming arrival of your child would have been a lot harder if not for all the support from your friends.

Choji had taken it upon himself to deliver you 'big healthy' lunches at work. Ino was dropping by your place daily to help you with any household chores. Kurenai and Asuma were trying to teach you all there was to know about parenting (they meant well but were unintentionally freaking you out more). Shikamaru had even offered to cover some of your classes (he does teach some) which you accepted from time to time. Heck, it even seemed like your students (even the troublemakers) were better behaved...especially when your stomach started to noticeably expand...

It is once again Kurenai and Ino who go with you when the time comes...your water broke a week ahead of your due date...in the middle of class...

Currently you're in the hospital too overcome with the pain of your contractions (this goes to all mothers out there...I have a deep deep DEEP respect for you) to think of much.

After hours and hours of labour, you give birth to a son.

Kurenai and Ino are cooing and awe-ing all over him and you can do little but stare at the newborn nestled securely in your arms.

It seems so hard to imagine that this is what you had been lugging around inside of you for the past nine months or so.

"Kiyoshi..." You say quietly. "I name you Kiyoshi..."

After the birth of your son, you put your social life on hold (the dating aspect at least) as you focus your energy on raising your son and working. Asuma and Kurenai are happy to baby-sit when you're at work.

Once you do get back into the dating scene, you quickly learn that being a single mother makes you a little less appealing and not only that, you need to consider your son in all of this as well...

You eventually end up dating your co-worker Iruka.

True, he is 9 years older than you...but he is kind, caring and...would be a good potential father to Kiyoshi.

Eventually, you bring your friends together to tell them the truth about where you had come from...admittedly they have a hard time believing you at first...until you get both Naruto and Tsunade to back up your claims.

Your friends accept it faster than Iruka does...but after Asuma gives him a stern talking to (he had grown very protective over you...kind of like an older brother) you kiss and make up (You and Iruka that is).

You are currently discussing plans about moving in together. You've had your ups and downs in life but you can still safely say that you're happy.

**Elsewhere**

In a hospital room.

An older woman sits by a young woman's side.

Two nurses watch her.

"It's so sad..." One of them says. "Her daughter has been in a coma for more than three years now...

The woman turns to look at them, "I...don't feel as bad about it as some of you might think..."

The nurses hastily apologize.

"She's been smiling a lot lately." The woman continues smiling tenderly at the young woman in the bed. "So...at the very least...I am glad that wherever she is...she's found happiness..."


	175. P463 – Hang w Sai

"I'll be happy to answer whatever questions you have, Sai." You tilt your head and smile at him.

And so you spend a lot of your time with Sai answering his queries even going through some of the books with him. Admittedly, it's a little difficult at times and you find yourself getting very well acquainted with the psychology of human behavior. You now know the how to explain the technical reasons for why there are things such as stereotypes, the implications of body language and all about impression management.

Currently, you are in a library, ploughing through books on personality...you had happily agreed to the 'research' when Sai first asked...but now after seeing just how many theories have been written on the topic...you can't help but regret your decision just a little bit. You are reading a paragraph on Freud's theories...a lot of them seem to propose their basis on anger and sexuality...not surprising given the man had lived during a time of war...

'Just what Sai needs...more phallic references....' You sigh to yourself.

"Did you find anything of interest?" Sai inquires with a blank expression...he truly is getting better at displaying emotion and it is kind of cute to see him try so hard.

You shake your head, "No nothing really...you might have more luck with the more modern theories."

He nods and returns to reading his book.

You nervously chew at your lower lip as you watch him.

Needless to say he notices you staring.

"Is something wrong, Kimiko?" Sai asks. "You are chewing your bottom lip...a sign of anxiety...are you anxious?"

'Damn those books.' You think.

"Ah, not really." You chuckle.

"Now you're trying to cover it up by laughing." He observes further.

'This guy picked the wrong profession...'

Tell Sai you like him P495

Don't tell Sai you like him P496


	176. P464 – Hang in Konoha

You decide that you just want to go and do your own thing in Konoha for now.

You walk the main streets of Konoha, gaze tilted to the sky and hands behind your head, pondering the mysteries of your new life.

"What am I going to go do now?" You ask yourself.

Ask Tsunade if there's any chance for you to become a ninja? P497

Ask Tsunade if she can arrange a job for you somewhere? P498


	177. P465 – Hang with Yamato

You smile, "I'll be happy to answer them."

You spend a considerable amount of time responding to Yamato's queries...and once you're done with that you just continue talking. Apparently you're a good conversationalist.

You meet again the next day to discuss matters over tea.

And the day after that.

And after that...

You even 'tag' along when he goes to help out Kakashi train Naruto.

Meaning, you stay away at a safe distance and watch the proceedings then go chat with him during 'break' times...which usually happens whenever Naruto passes out.

You are currently talking over tea again...Naruto's at Ichiraku's so you've got plenty of time.

"You are very mature for your age." Yamato observes.

"Um, thanks? I think..." You respond hesitantly.

"Is something the matter?"

"Well no, not really...just that that comment can be taken two ways...one that I am not being childish or silly...or two that I am behaving like some old person..."

Yamato chuckles, "And how do you take it?"

"I'd like to think option A..." You smile.

Tell Yamato you like him? P499

Don't tell Yamato? P500


	178. P466 – Hang with Naruto

"I'd love to Naruto." You smile.

"Great!"

So you go to Ichiraku's with Naruto...it might have been nicer if it had just been the two of you...but heck, Sakura and Sai have every right to be there as well.

From then on, you spend as much time with Naruto as you can...given that he is soon put through some very vigorous training.

It is after one of these vigorous training sessions that you meet up with him at Ichiraku's.

You can't help but notice he's looking a little down.

"Naruto what's wrong? If it's about the Ramen, I have a bunch of coupons I got from Tsunade that-"

"It's not that..." Naruto interrupts. "It's my training..."

You tilt your head in mild confusion, "What's wrong? I thought you were making a lot of progress and really fast too?"

"But it's not good enough..." he sighs, "I need to do better."

You tentatively reach for his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Don't worry Naruto...you will be able to pull it off...I promise...just stop going all depressed and focus on moving forward, okay?"

He turns to smile at you, "Right!" Then he looks thoughtful. "So...about that offer with the coupons..."

You giggle, "I can cover a few of the bowls but not all of them I'm afraid...I do need to ration these..."

"Oh...then maybe you should just keep them."

"Don't be silly Naruto, I offered, didn't I? Now dig in already." You playfully punch his arm and the blonde eagerly complies.

Tell Naruto you like him P501

Don't tell Naruto P502


	179. P467 – Confess to Kakashi

Everyone fights for something.

To become stronger.

To protect the people precious to them... You?

You fight to impress Kakashi...well, technically train.

As hard as Kakashi has trained you, it's nothing compared to the hell you put yourself through.

Your progress is astounding as it should be as training is virtually all you can think about.

Team Gai actually happen to chance upon you one day...as you pass out. You find a circle of worried faces observing you as you wake up a few moments later. "Uh, hi guys...am I intruding on you?" You ask propping yourself into an upright position with a grunt. "No...but...what were you doing to exhaust yourself that much...were you..." The question posed by Neji goes unfinished. "

Training." You smile weakly. "Why?" "Because I want to...because I'm tired of being weak and defenseless..." You respond leaving one crucial piece of information out of the picture.

"So you work yourself to the point of exhaustion until you pass out?" Tenten asks incredulously.

"Such youth!" Gai and Lee proclaim with tears in their eyes.

"Not another one..." Neji groans.

"Bite me." You respond to Neji's comment as you shakily get back on your feet. "And if you excuse me, I think I've rested enough so I really should go back to-" You don't get very far when your legs give way.

"Kimiko-san!" Lee helps you up. "It is true that you need to train your body in order to improve yourself..." "But, it is also important to rest your body or your progress will only be slowed." Gai continues."You're exhausted, Kimiko-san...everyone can see that."

"But I..." You trail off...you have no argument to counter what they just said. "Alright..." You sigh in defeat. "I'll go home and rest up...but I'll be out and about as soon as I'm fully recharged!" You announce.

"Who taught you in the first place?" Tenten inquires.

"What do you mean?"

"Someone would have had to teach you the basics."

"Well...Kakashi-san taught me for a few days..."

Gai gasps, "My rival! He has found someone as youthful as my student Lee!"

You roll your eyes. "Yeah...anyway....been nice chatting with you but...I'm going to go now...I should be able to make it back fine."

"Take care, Kimiko-san!" Lee tells you as you leave the training grounds slowly so as not to strain yourself. You could tell that you had seriously impressed at least two of them... And exhausted you are...you sleep through the rest of that day...and straight through the next! After awakening from that mini-hibernation, you shower and get some food into you (luckily for you the fridge is fully stocked). You are about so set out again, when there's a knock at your door. You open up and lo who stands there but none other than the infamous copy ninja himself. "Kakashi-san?"

"Hey there." He greets you. "It's...been a while."

You laugh nervously whilst wondering what the hell he's doing at your apartment..."It has."

"How is Naruto's training going...do you want to come in or something? I could make some tea..." You step out of Kakashi's way as he enters, Icha Icha Paradise in hand.

"The training goes well and...Some tea would be lovely..." he responds as he makes himself comfortable on the couch. You go and make the tea and shortly return with a tray bearing two cups. You're still amazed at the fact that Kakashi is able to drink his tea without you seeing his face even once. "Kimiko-san...I had an...interesting encounter with Gai recently..."

"Oh?" You try to remain nonchalant. "Is it true you've been training until you pass out?"

"Oh, well...uh, to say-"

"Yes or no?"

"Yes..." You admit in defeat.

Kakashi sighs, "I admit that I am impressed that you're so...dedicated to it.

I expect this from Naruto...but I really thought you had a little bit more sense than that..."

"Oh." That hurt.

Kakashi chuckles, "Don't look so upset...as long as you don't keep doing that, you should be fine..." He ruffles your hair playfully. The gesture annoys you...yes you had impressed him...but he also sees you as a child.

"Kakashi-san?" You remark hesitantly as a blush creeping into your cheeks.

"Yes, Kimiko-san?"

"I..." You freeze up...how on earth would you be able to tell him how you feel?

"Is something wrong?"

"I...have a confession to make..." You almost squeak. "It's a little hard to say..."

Kakashi observes you calmly. "Well, maybe if you just say it...get it out of the way...you know, like removing a band-aid."

"Okay..." You take a deep breath. "Kakashi-san. I like you."

There you'd said it.

"Well, I like you too." He chuckles...and from the tone of his voice you can tell that he didn't get it.

"No...I mean...I REALLY like you..." You emphasize...and you feel your face grow hotter.

Silence. A very awkward silence.

Then Kakashi starts to laugh. This catches you by surprise...of all the reactions you had expected...this wasn't it.

"K-Kakashi-san? What's so funny?" You demand, alarmed.

"I-I just never expected that a young girl like you could be interested in an old man like me!" He wipes away a tear from his eye as he shuts his book.

"You're not old. You're 29..."

"And you are?" "...16." You mutter.

"To someone your age, I would be an old man."

You don't say anything...right now, you just feel really stupid.

Kakashi leans back on the couch and sighs. "Don't misunderstand me...I am flattered that you...like me...but..."

"You don't feel the same way..." You conclude.

He nods, "Sorry."

"Don't apologize..." You sigh as you start putting the empty tea cups away. "I should be apologizing for being so stupid..."

"Don't say that..." Kakashi stands and takes the things from you setting them down in the sink. "It takes a lot of courage to tell someone how you feel about them...and I thank you for being so honest with me..."

"It doesn't matter..." You sniffle. "I still feel stupid."

"There, there..." Kakashi attempts to comfort you. "Besides...you're still underage and someone my age being romantically involved with someone that young...They usually throw those kind of guys in prison."

You hadn't really even thought about what kind of person it would make him..."Oh..."

Kakashi chuckles, "Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

You look up at him hopefully, "Can I see your face?"

Kakashi just looks at you. He does this for so long that you think he's going to refuse, when he suddenly pulls his mask down and gives you a smile, before quickly replacing it. "Feel better?"

"I think I can die happy now..." You remark.

Kakashi laughs, "Well, good luck with your training."

"Thanks...good luck training Naruto..." You open the door for him and watch as he walks out.

"Ah, Kimiko-san..." He turns to look at you.

"Yes?"

"Try telling me again in a few years time." And with that, he's gone.

Go to P503

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part was deleted on the wiki CYOA, because of the use of the word "paedophile", which apparently triggered the censors even though it was appropriately tagged as mature, and I honestly thought at the time that that was how the word is spelled, and yet, I was accused of "changing" the spelling to get past censors.
> 
> Oddly enough, the censors didn't seem to have any objection to swear words.


	180. P468 – Keep quiet

Everyone fights for something.

To become stronger.

To protect the people precious to them...

You? You fight to impress Kakashi...well, technically train.

As hard as Kakashi has trained you, it's nothing compared to the hell you put yourself through. Your progress is astounding as it should be as training is virtually all you can think about.

Team Gai actually happen to chance upon you one day...as you pass out.

You find a circle of worried faces observing you as you wake up a few moments later.

"Uh, hi guys...am I intruding?" You ask propping yourself into an upright position with a grunt.

"No...but...what were you doing to exhaust yourself that much...were you..." The question posed by Neji goes unfinished.

"Training." You smile weakly.

"Why?"

"Because I want to...because I'm tired of being weak and defenseless..." You respond leaving one crucial piece of information out of the picture.

"So you work yourself to the point of exhaustion until you pass out?" Tenten asks incredulously.

"Such youth!" Gai and Lee proclaim with tears in their eyes.

"Not another one..." Neji groans.

"Bite me." You respond to Neji's comment as you shakily get back on your feet. "And if you excuse me, I think I've rested enough so I really should go back to-" You don't get very far when you're legs give way under you.

"Kimiko-san!" Lee helps you up. "It is true that you need to train your body in order to improve yourself..."

"But, it is also important to rest your body or your progress will only be slowed." Gai continues.

"You're exhausted, Kimiko-san...everyone can see that."

"But I..." You trail off...you have no argument to counter what they just said. "Alright..." You sigh in defeat. "I'll go home and rest up...but I'll be out and about as soon as I'm fully recharged!" You announce.

"Who taught you in the first place?" Tenten inquires.

"What do you mean?"

"Someone would have had to teach you the basics."

"Well...Kakashi-san taught me for a few days..."

Gai gasps, "My rival! He has found someone as youthful as my student Lee!"

You roll your eyes. "Yeah...anyway....been nice chatting with you but...I'm going to go now...I should be able to make it back fine."

"Take care, Kimiko-san!" Lee tells you as you leave the training grounds slowly so as not to strain yourself.

You could tell that you had seriously impressed at least two of them...

And exhausted you were...you sleep through the rest of that day...and straight through the next!

After awakening from that mini-hibernation, you shower and get some food into you (luckily for you the fridge is fully stocked).

You are about so set out again, when there's a knock at your door.

You open up and lo who stands there but none other than the infamous copy ninja himself.

"Kakashi-san?"

"Hey there." He greets you.

"It's...been a while." You laugh nervously whilst wondering what the hell he's doing at your apartment...

"It has."

"How is Naruto's training going...do you want to come in or something? I could make some tea..." You step out of Kakashi's way as he enters, Icha Icha Paradise in hand.

"The training goes well and...Some tea would be lovely..." he responds as he makes himself comfortable on the couch.

You go and make the tea and shortly return with a tray bearing two cups.

You're still amazed at the fact that Kakashi is able to drink his tea without you seeing his face even once.

"Kimiko-san...I had an...interesting encounter with Gai recently..."

"Oh?" You try to remain nonchalant.

"Is it true you've been training until you pass out?"

"Oh, well...uh, to say-"

"Yes or no?"

"Yes..." You admit in defeat.

Kakashi sighs, "I admit that I am impressed that you're so...dedicated to it. I expect this from Naruto...but I really thought you had a little bit more sense than that..."

"Oh." That hurt.

Kakashi chuckles, "Don't look so upset...as long as you don't keep doing that, you should be fine..." He ruffles your hair playfully. The gesture annoys you...yes you had impressed him...but he also sees you as a child.

"Kakashi-san?" You remark hesitantly as a blush creeps into your cheeks.

"Yes, Kimiko-san?"

"I..." You freeze up...how on earth would you be able to tell him how you feel?

"Is something wrong?"

"I...ah, it's nothing." You laugh nervously.

Kakashi observes you calmly. "Are you sure?"

"The truth is I don't even remember what I was going to say."

"Alright..."

You pass some more time with random conversation before Kakashi decides to head off.

"Good luck with training Naruto." You smile.

"Thank you...good luck with your own training..." He responds.

And with that he's gone...

What'll happen next?

Go to P504


	181. P469 – Ending 10

You continue to go about your life, doing the odd job...training to pass the time.

You also hang out with whatever friends you had made during your time there.

As time goes by, your knowledge on future events eventually runs dry and you tell Tsunade as much, but never to despair. You had after all performed a great service to the village and you are given permission to stay.

With the continued training sessions you undergo and the encouragement of the various friends you had made amongst the ninja...you are finally able to call yourself a bonafide kunoichi (whether you had wanted to become one or not...). And by the time two years roll by, you have attained the rank of Chuunin as well as permission to teach at the academy.

You sigh in frustration at the end of another typical day, you had just gotten through a particularly nerve-crushing lesson (it seemed like all the annoying ones had found their way into your class...oh, but you are a patient teacher and you love your students). You hurry to pack up your things and leave, eager to get out and relax.

You head straight for a Sake bar...true you're still underage but hey, that's what fake ID's are for right? (I do not encourage this sort of behaviour, the legal drinking age in Japan is 21...it's 18 in Australia...right now Hana is 18...).

"Ah..." You sigh in contentment.

"Tough day?" Someone inquires from the bar stool next to you.

"You have no idea..." You groan. "All the annoying brats seem to have found their way into my classroom..."

The person chuckles and you finally turn to look.

A grinning Anko looks back at you.

"Don't laugh...you're not the one who has to deal with them all the time..." You whine.

"You have no clue just how pathetic you look right now..." She smirks.

"P*ss off." You sigh whilst you finish the last of your sake.

"Oh, come on...you know, I'm just horsing around! Come on let's get smashed!" Anko eagerly orders more liquor.

"I have class tomorrow...do you have any idea how horrible it is to teach class when you've got a hangover?" You sigh...for some odd reason you get along with the older woman really well.

For one, she does not lecture you on the fact that you go out to drink on a regular basis despite being underage...and the two of you curse and swear at each other knowing full well the other won't take any offence.

"Don't be like that...you can always tell them to do some self-study and take a nap on your desk."

"Except that the last time I did that, the kids drew all over my face with permanent marker..."

Anko starts laughing, "That was hilarious! You walked around like that for a whole week before it washed off!"

"Ugh..." You groan.

"See, this is why you need to get smashed tonight!" Anko determines and whether you like it or not...you end up giving in to her demands.

The next day...

You have the worst hangover...and a mood to match...even your own co-workers are afraid to talk to you...luckily for you, your students know better than to mess with you right now.

Later that same day...

You're heading home not in the mood to pull a stunt like the one you did last night.

Unlocking the door you kick off your shoes and just want to go throw yourself onto the couch...unfortunately it's occupied.

"Anko...what the f*ck are you doing in my apartment?" You sigh.

"Hey there, 'sensei'! Your skills sure are slipping you didn't even notice my shoes by the entrance." She observes you briefly. "You look like crap."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Boredom mostly."

"Can't you go bother your friends or something?"

"Aaw, but I am. You're my friend."

"I wish I wasn't."

"You're no fun at all."

"I'm going to bed...I trust you can let yourself out..." You head for your bedroom and flop straight into bed...not even bothering to change out of your clothes.

Not much time goes by, before you feel someone fumbling with your blankets...

"Anko...what the hell are you doing." You groan into your pillow.

"Tucking you in." She responds.

You're not in the fighting mood so you just let her do it.

"Night." You hear her remark chirpily before flicking the light-switch.

The next day.

You swear you can hear someone in your kitchen.

You get up and poke your head into the room.

"Good morning!" Anko greets you sipping at a cup of coffee.

You just stare at her. "Did you even leave last night?"

"I crashed on your couch. Coffee?" She offers you a cup that you accept with a sigh.

You almost choke on your coffee when Anko remarks, "Kimiko, you need a man."

"What the hell?"

"You need some excitement in your life!"

"I'm a teacher, I get plenty excitement."

"By scraping gum off of the desks?"

"And you care because?"

"I'm your oneesan and I know what's best for you."

"When the hell did you decide that?"

"Meh, a few months ago."

"How is it that you even like me so much? I'm not at all that likeable."

"Let big sister take care of you." She pats the top of your head.

"By setting me up?"

Anko rolls her eyes, "I'm not going to set you up with just anyone...let me know what you want in a guy and you'll get it!"

You sigh and lean your head back to stare at your ceiling.

A few moments of silence pass.

"Just make sure he's hot...not too full of himself...and good with kids..."

"Will do!" And with that Anko exits through the window.

"She could have just as easily used to the door..." You sigh.

**Elsewhere**

In a hospital room.

An older woman sits by a young woman's side.

Two nurses watch her.

"It's so sad..." One of them says. "Her daughter has been in a coma for more than three years now...

The woman turns to look at them, "I...don't feel as bad about it as some of you might think..."

The nurses hastily apologize.

"I think she's doing alright." The woman continues smiling tenderly at the young woman in the bed. "Wherever she is...I think...she might be happy..."

Ending Nr 10


	182. P470 – Like Gai

As strange as it may seem...you find yourself attracted to Maito Gai.

Eventually you end up at a restaurant of sorts...nothing classy, just your regular day to day eatery.

You place your orders and share some conversation.

Once you've 'celebrated', you continue to hang out with them.

"Ah, Gai-san..." You start.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering...and this is of course only if...you have the time to spare...being an informant...I want to be able to defend myself and...I've been meaning to ask-"

"You want to be trained?" Gai asks seriously for once.

"Yes." You respond.

"YOSH!!!" Gai pumps his fist into the air.

"Dear God..." Neji groans and slaps his forehead.

And so...Gai takes it upon himself to teach you some basics...vigorously.

Tell Gai you like him? P505

Don't tell him? P506


	183. P471 – Don't like Gai

You're not in the least bit attracted to Gai...

Eventually you end up at a restaurant of sorts...nothing classy, just your regular day to day eatery.

You place your orders and share some conversation.

Once you've 'celebrated', you continue to hang out with them.

"Well guys, it's been a blast, thanks for hanging out with me." You smile, before you wave and make your way to your apartment as assigned by Tsunade.

What'll happen next?

Go to P469


	184. P472 – Hang with Neji

You decide to stick closer to Neji (out of the three).

"So...Neji...how's it going?" You attempt to start a conversation.

"Alright."

"Not much of a talker, are you?"

"There's not much to talk about." He shrugs.

"Why are you so boring?" You sigh.

"I'm not boring."

"Right now you are."

"Do you prefer that?" He points to a ranting Gai and Lee.

"Well, at least they're not boring."

"Then go bother them instead of me."

"And leave you all alone? Nah, someone's got to baby-sit you, you might wander off somewhere." You pet the top of his head.

"You are irritating." Neji groans.

"Only for you, Neji." You say theatrically just to tick him off further.

Eventually you end up at a restaurant of sorts...nothing classy, just your regular day to day eatery.

Like Neji? P507

Not interested in him that way? P508


	185. P473 – Hang with Lee

You decide to stick closer to Lee.

"So, Lee...how's it going?" You ask.

"I am doing very well, Kimiko-san and yourself?"

"Oh, can't complain."

"That's good to hear."

You and Lee do end up discussing more interesting topics until you eventually end up at a restaurant of sorts...nothing classy, just your regular day to day eatery.

Like Lee? P509

Not interested in him that way? P510


	186. P474 – Ending 11

So, like you and Shikamaru had agreed, the two of you start to 'officially date' the next day.

You still pretty much do what you had been doing before you told him how you feel.

Your first kiss isn't incredibly romantic...pretty far from it actually. It went something like this:

"Shikamaru?"

"Yeah?"

"Want to kiss?"

"...Okay."

And that's how it happened.

As time goes by, your knowledge on future events eventually runs dry and you tell Tsunade as much, but never to despair. You had after all performed a great service to the village and you are given permission to stay.

With some serious training and help from Shikamaru and the various friends you had made amongst the ninja...you are finally able to call yourself a bonafide kunoichi. And by the time two years roll by, you have attained the rank of Chuunin as well as permission to teach at the academy.

You sigh in frustration at the end of another typical day, you had just gotten through a particularly nerve-crushing lesson (it seemed like all the annoying ones had found their way into your class...oh, but you are a patient teacher and you love your students). You hurry to pack up your things and leave, eager to get out and relax. No sooner had you left the building, you find yourself unable to move... It had occurred often enough for you to know what is going on.

"Shikamaru..." You sigh. "I am NOT in the mood for this..."

"Was your day really that-"

"Troublesome, yes." You interrupt before he can complete the sentence.

You find yourself moving forward as Shikamaru walks towards you, emerging from his hiding place in the nearby bushes.

"Shikamaru...release me now..." You say warningly.

Shikamaru sighs, "If I do that now, you'll just hit me..."

"I'll do more than just hit you if you don't..."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take..." Shikamaru chuckles.

"NOT IN THE MOOD!" You snap.

Shikamaru just sighs and calmly approaches you, while you still trapped in his jutsu are forced to walk towards him.

He releases you just as he wraps his arms around you in an embrace.

You just sigh and ease into his arms, all thoughts of hitting him out the window.

"I swear, Shikamaru... all the annoying ones find their way into my classroom." You mumble into his chest.

"Kids are a pain to deal with..." Shikamaru responds.

"True...but I love those kids...even the irritating little knuckleheads...they can be a pain but at least they keep things interesting." You sigh.

Shikamaru mutters something incoherently.

"What was that?" You ask.

"I said...do you want to come back to my place with me?" he repeats himself.

"Sure thing...though I warn you I'm not really much up to anything...I'll probably fall asleep somewhere."

Shikamaru gives you a look.

"What?"

"Quit stealing my lines..."

You arrive at his house and head straight to his room (both his parents are out).

You head straight for his bed and flop right onto it.

"Aaah..." You sigh in contentment.

"Where am I supposed to lie down?" Shikamaru demands from the doorway.

"Next to me, where else?" You smile at him and pat the empty space next to you.

"..." Shikamaru observes you wordlessly.

"What? I know you're too lazy to try anything, so yes, I can invite you to lie beside me whilst on a bed in good conscience." You explain.

Shikamaru smirks, "I wouldn't be so sure about that..."

You raise an eyebrow, "Really?"

Shikamaru goes to lie down beside you, he has his arms at the back of his head and calmly remarks, "It'd just be too troublesome to try anything..."

You roll your eyes and snuggle up to him and within moments you're both asleep.

You wake up to sunlight filtering in through the window.

'Crap!' You think. 'I didn't intend to spend the night here!'

Shikamaru must have pulled the sheets over you sometime in the night, because you are both underneath a blanket...apparently your legs had been a little restless and had gotten tangled in the sheets as you quickly find out when you try to get out of bed without your boyfriend noticing.

Your movements wake him up.

"Kimiko? What're you doing?"

"I'm-" You desperately try to free yourself. "Trying to get-" But only succeed in entangling yourself further. "Out!"

"Well, hang on, I think my leg's in the way..." Shikamaru tries to move away...only to find that he too is 'stuck'.

So, now you are both struggling to free yourself from a tangle of sheets.

"Kimiko, would you mind getting off of me?" Shikamaru says.

"Don't you think I'm trying to?!" You snap.

The struggle gets a little more desperate.

"Ahem..."

You freeze, "Shikamaru...did you just say something?

"No..."

"Then who..."

"Ahem."

You both turn your heads to look to the doorway.

There is Nara Shikaku leaning against the doorway, observing you with a raised eyebrow but otherwise blank expression.

"Tousan? When did you get home?" Shikamaru asks.

"Just a little while ago...so...you two having fun?" He responds.

Then it hit you and Shikamaru at the same time...you are both fully clothed but the blanket conceals this from the older Nara's eyes...you are currently on top of Shikamaru...and the fact that juts moments before the two of you had been struggling with the sheets...and that movement...

"It's not what you think!" You both say at the same time.

While Shikamaru looks and sounds more annoyed than anything, you are blushing and embarrassed.

"Better make sure your mother doesn't walk in on you next time." The older man smirks then adds as an afterthought, "Oh, be careful yeah...because having kids too early can be real troublesome."

"We are not having sex!" You snap then clamp your free hand over your mouth.

Shikamaru sighs, "We fell asleep here last night and got tangled in the sheets somehow..."

Shikaku starts to laugh and eventually helps you both out.

Once free, you opt to exit through the window...not wanting to confront an unsuspecting Mrs. Nara downstairs.

You continue teaching at the academy whilst dating Shikamaru and on one night, you sit him and his family down and tell him the truth about where you had come from...admittedly they have a hard time believing you at first...until you get both Naruto and Tsunade to back up your claims.

It takes them a little while to come to terms with, but heck, when's coming from another dimension ever been a reason to stand in the way of love?

You eventually take your relationship to the next level, with you taking once again the first step and needless to say that the movements under the blanket do not have anything to do with tangled sheets this time.

You have both been living together for almost a year.

You are currently lying next to Shikamaru in bed, with your head resting on his chest.

"Shikamaru?" You ask.

"Hmm?"

"Ever think about...our future together?"

"...Have it all planned out."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah...we stay together like this until we're 21...then we get married...we'll have two kids...a girl first...then a boy...I'll retire when our daughter gets married...and die at an old age..."

You can't help but giggle, "You sure have it 'planned' out."

"Except that things never go to plan..." He sighs.

"No often...but we can try..." You smile.

"Hmmm."

"Shikamaru?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"...Love you too."

**Elsewhere**

In a hospital room.

An older woman sits by a young woman's side.

Two nurses watch her.

"It's so sad..." One of them says. "Her daughter has been in a coma for more than three years now...

The woman turns to look at them, "I...don't feel as bad about it as some of you might think..."

The nurses hastily apologize.

"She's been smiling a lot lately." The woman continues smiling tenderly at the young woman in the bed. "So...at the very least...I am glad that wherever she is...she's found happiness..."


	187. P475 – Ending 12

You and Shikamaru continue to train and spend time with each other watching clouds...etc.

As time goes by, your knowledge on future events eventually runs dry and you tell Tsunade as much, but never to despair. You had after all performed a great service to the village and you are given permission to stay.

With the continued training sessions you receive from Shikamaru and the encouragement of the various friends you had made amongst the ninja...you are finally able to call yourself a bonafide kunoichi. And by the time two years roll by, you have attained the rank of Chuunin as well as permission to teach at the academy.

You are good friends with Shikamaru...you could call him your best friend...but perhaps you should have said something when you had the chance...because unfortunately for you, Temari isn't as shy...she made her move...and now it's her and Shikamaru who are together...

You sigh in frustration at the end of another typical day, you had just gotten through a particularly nerve-crushing lesson (it seemed like all the annoying ones had found their way into your class...oh, but you are a patient teacher and you love your students). You hurry to pack up your things and leave, eager to get out and relax.

"Thank goodness for the weekend..." You sigh as you slump to a nearby Sake bar. 'And thank goodness for fake IDs...' You think.

You're on your fifth bottle and well on the way to getting smashed.

You're yelling at the bartender to bring you another bottle, but are being refused service.

Things are starting to get ugly, when you feel a hand rest on your shoulder.

You turn to look and almost fall off your stool.

"Sh-Shikamaru?"

He sighs, "You sure like to cause trouble, don't you?"

"This isn't trouble...this is my happy hour..."

"I think you've had enough..."

"No I haven't...I can still walk fine, see." You demonstrate by walking straight into a pole.

Shikamaru sighs again, pays the bartender and hauls you out of there.

"How'd you find me..." You ask whilst leaning on him with your arm around his shoulder for support while you walk.

"It wasn't very hard..." He remarks. "I could hear you yelling two streets away..."

You mutter something incoherently.

"Tough day?"

"You wouldn't believe... I swear, Shikamaru... all the annoying ones find their way into my classroom..."

"Troublesome enough for you to go get yourself drunk?"

"Nah...Kids I can deal with...it's my own crap I've got trouble with..."

"Like what?"

"This guy I like..." You respond.

"Uhu."

"But he's with this other woman...so I can't say anything..."

"That must really suck."

You shrug, "S'long as there're weekends, my pay-check, fake IDs and Sake bars...I'll get over it..."

Shikamaru sighs as you finally approach the door to your apartment, "Getting drunk over some guy is so pathetic."

"I know..." You sniffle.

"Oh, oh no...Don't cr-" Shikamaru starts.

"I can't help it! I get emotional when I drink!" You wail.

After fumbling through your pockets, Shikamaru locates your key and unlocks the door.

He soothes you with some comforting words, takes of your shoes and puts you to bed.

"Shikamaru?" You say as he tucks you in.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for being my friend..."

"Yeah, don't mention it..."

"I love you."

"...Yeah, me too." Shikamaru responds unperturbed and leaves shortly afterwards.

He had probably thought that it was the drink talking...

You eventually start dating one of your co-workers. The relationship doesn't last long, but it's enough to get Shikamaru out of your system.

You still hang out with him every now and then...even with his girlfriend Temari around and you find yourself getting along with her...it hurt a little at first...but you get over it when she introduces you to her brother...(not Gaara).

Needless to say, you don't make the same mistake twice.

You start dating a month later...well if you can call it that since he lives in a whole other village...and have to rely on written communication to keep in touch...but you hang out when he comes to visit his sister (yes, Temari had moved to Konoha to live with her man) and once the relationship hits the 'serious' stage...you sit your boyfriend (and a selection of some of your other friends) down to tell them the truth about you...and where you had come from.

Admittedly they think you're crazy at first...until you get Naruto to back up your claims...and eventually Tsunade when Naruto makes things worse.

You and Kankuro get into an argument and break up shortly afterwards...but you make up and get back together a week later.

You are currently discussing plans to move in with him...mostly because you are reluctant to leave Konoha...and so many of your friends behind...eventually, you make your choice and go to the Sand Village. You still get to see Konoha when you accompany Kankuro on his relatively regular visits to see his sister.

It takes you a little time to adjust, but you you're a happy couple.

Now, all you've got to do is tell him why you've been throwing up so much recently...

**Elsewhere**

In a hospital room.

An older woman sits by a young woman's side.

Two nurses watch her.

"It's so sad..." One of them says. "Her daughter has been in a coma for more than three years now...

The woman turns to look at them, "I...don't feel as bad about it as some of you might think..."

The nurses hastily apologize.

"She's been smiling a lot lately." The woman continues smiling tenderly at the young woman in the bed. "So...at the very least...I am glad that wherever she is...she's found happiness..."


	188. P476 – Ending 13

So, like you and Choji had agreed, the two of you start to 'officially' date the next day.

Your relationship with Choji is...very cute. Whenever you hang out together you hold hands and everyone knows the two of you are a couple.

Choji wants to take things slowly, and you're fine with that. Sure it may not be the most exciting relationship in the world, but it's comfortable and you're happy with it.

As time goes by, your knowledge on future events eventually runs dry and you tell Tsunade as much, but never to despair. You had after all performed a great service to the village and you are given permission to stay.

With some serious training and help from Choji and the various friends you had made amongst the ninja...you are finally able to call yourself a bonafide kunoichi. And by the time two years roll by, you have attained the rank of Chuunin as well as permission to teach at the academy.

You sigh in frustration at the end of another typical day, you had just gotten through a particularly nerve-crushing lesson (it seemed like all the annoying ones had found their way into your class...oh, but you are a patient teacher and you love your students). You hurry to pack up your things and leave, eager to get out and relax.

No sooner had you exited the building when a familiar voice calls out your name, "Kimiko!"

You break into a huge grin, drop everything and tackle Choji to the ground (that's quite a feat considering his build). "CHO-JI!!!"

Choji can't help but chuckle at your reaction. "You miss me THAT much?"

"I haven't seen you in AGES!" You state dramatically.

"Kimiko, I saw you this morning...I walked you to work."

"Do you have any idea how slowly time goes by in a classroom?"

"...Good point."

Choji rises and helps you up in the process.

"So how was your day?"

You sigh, "Honestly...all the annoying ones find their way into my classroom."

Choji chuckles.

You smile, "Don't get me wrong...I love those kids...even the irritating little knuckleheads...they can be a pain but at least they keep things interesting."

"You're going to make a great mother someday..." Choji remarks.

You give him a mischievous side-way glance, "Why Choji...if I didn't know any better...I'd say you were suggesting something there...Alas...I am too young to bear you a child just yet!" You finish on a theatrical note.

Choji blushes and looks away, "I didn't mean it like that...I just mean you're good with kids..."

"I was just teasing, Choji." You give him a peck on the cheek, "Come on let's grab a bite to eat!"

"That's a good plan." He agrees.

So, the two of you stop by Ichiraku (where else?) and eat your fill (which is just one bowl in your case). You get your wallet out to pay but Choji stops you.

"Don't worry, I'll get it." He smiles.

"Aaw, Choji...now I'm going to have to make it up to you."

Choji pays, "Make it up to me? How?"

"Oh, you'll see..." You wink at him and he blushes.

Later at your place.

You are currently cuddling Choji on the couch.

"Choji?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I do...do you love me?"

Instead of answering, you kiss him tenderly.

"I'll take that as a yes..."

"Do you think..." You start.

"Do I think what?"

"Do you think it would be too soon to...think about us moving in together?"

Silence.

"Choji?"

"I'm...thinking...I mean...would...when we go to sleep..."

"We'd be sharing a bed." You respond calmly.

"It's just that we haven't..." Choji trails off, his face flushed bright red.

"We can still share a bed and not have sex, Choji...but...if you're not ready for us living together yet...I understand...I'm okay with it...It was just a thought..." You shrug.

Choji hugs you. "I just want us both to be absolutely ready before we try anything..."

"I know...I'm cool with it." You smile.

You continue teaching at the academy whilst dating Choji and on one night, you sit him and his family down and tell him the truth about where you had come from...admittedly they have a hard time believing you at first...until you get both Naruto and Tsunade to back up your claims.

It takes them a little while to come to terms with, but heck, when's coming from another dimension ever been a reason to stand in the way of love?

A year later, the two of you do move in together...and as young as you are you don't take it to the 'next level' until Choji gets you to agree to marry him. So, now...you're making plans to announce your engagement.

**Elsewhere**

In a hospital room.

An older woman sits by a young woman's side.

Two nurses watch her.

"It's so sad..." One of them says. "Her daughter has been in a coma for more than three years now...

The woman turns to look at them, "I...don't feel as bad about it as some of you might think..."

The nurses hastily apologize.

"She's been smiling a lot lately." The woman continues smiling tenderly at the young woman in the bed. "So...at the very least...I am glad that wherever she is...she's found happiness..."


	189. P477 – Ending 14

You and Choji continue to train and spend time with each other and what not.

As time goes by, your knowledge on future events eventually runs dry and you tell Tsunade as much, but never to despair. You had after all performed a great service to the village and you are given permission to stay.

With the continued training sessions you receive from Choji and the encouragement of the various friends you had made amongst the ninja...you are finally able to call yourself a bonafide kunoichi. And by the time two years roll by, you have attained the rank of Chuunin as well as permission to teach at the academy.

You are good friends with Choji...you could call him your best friend...but perhaps you should have said something when you had the chance...because unfortunately for you, Karui wasn't as shy as you and made her move...so she's the one who's dating Choji, not you.

You sigh in frustration at the end of another typical day, you had just gotten through a particularly nerve-crushing lesson (it seemed like all the annoying ones had found their way into your class...oh, but you are a patient teacher and you love your students). You hurry to pack up your things and leave, eager to get out and relax.

You head for the nearest Sake bar...oddly enough no one has ever questioned you on your age...not that you're complaining.

After a day like that...you're well in the mood to get totally plastered...and you aim for just that.

Certainly not the brightest idea you have had...especially when you get to the point where you're no longer sure what exactly it is you're doing...

Which probably explains why you're half slumped against a tree and being felt up by a complete stranger.

Things would have ended pretty badly for you...however, someone pulls the guy off of you and you only vaguely register what's going on...but as far as you can tell, the guy is getting the crap beat out of him.

"Kimiko? Are you alright?" A familiar voice asks.

You squint. It's hard to make out who it is the in the semi-darkness, you reach out a hand and poke him.

"Choji?" You say quietly.

Choji sighs and helps you up...he then pulls your arm over his shoulder when he notices how unsteady you are on your feet.

"Drunk again, Kimiko?" He shakes his head in disapproval as he starts walking, half-dragging you along with him.

You mutter something incoherently.

"You're lucky that I was walking by...or you might have ended up doing something you'd regret..." He sighs.

"Hmmm..."

"Why get drunk, Kimiko?"

"All the annoying ones..." You half wail. "All the annoying ones find their way into my classroom!"

"...Are they really that bad?"

"I had a hangover and fell asleep at my desk two weeks ago! The doodled all over my face with permanent markers!"

"Oh...I remember that..."

"Why do they keep picking on meeee...everyone's so meeeeeaaaan..."

"Maybe...you can take a different class?"

You get a sudden change in mood, "Nooo...I love my kids...and they love me...do you love me Choji?"

"Sure, Kimiko."

"I love you too!" You giggle.

Eventually, Choji gets you to your apartment and after an uncomfortable five minutes of going through your pockets retrieves the key.

He is currently tucking you into bed.

"Choji?" You sigh sleepily.

"Yes, Kimiko?"

"Can I get a good night kiss?"

Choji smiles sweetly at you and gives you a gentle peck on the forehead.

"Night..." You mumble as your eyes drift shut.

The next day you have the mother of all hangovers...

You would have liked to have spent the entire day in bed...but you need to go out and do your grocery shopping.

You are currently paying for your purchases when a voice remarks next to you, "Hey, Kimiko! You look terrible!"...very loudly.

You turn your head to face the noisemaker with a twitching eyebrow.

"Whoa...Kimiko-chan...You look scary..." The familiar blonde ninja babbles.

"Naruto..." You groan.

"What's wrong?" He persists.

"Hangover..." You mutter.

"But you're still underage!" Naruto gasps.

"Does it look like I care?" You roll your eyes.

Then Naruto grins widely at you, "I know the best cure!"

"If you say, 'Ramen' I'll cram this apple down your throat..."

"Uh well...nevermind then..." He remarks looking somewhat rejected.

You sigh, "Wait Naruto..."

"What is it?"

"...Lets go eat ramen..." You sigh.

"Yes!!!" Naruto pumps his fist into the air.

"I'm not treating you, dumbass." You remark with a smile.

"I know." Naruto laughs.

You eventually start dating one of your co-workers. The relationship doesn't last long, but it's enough to get over the old heartaches.

Needless to say...those weekend binge-drinking stints aren't the best way to go...especially when Naruto joins you one night.

Let's just say that you aren't alone when you wake up the following morning.

You are currently staring at your ceiling, still in shock.

You glance to your left and sure enough...there's that blonde loud-mouth...asleep.

You had already pinched yourself so you know you're not dreaming.

'Well, this is going to be fun to explain when he wakes up...' You think.

Right on cue...you feel him shift next to you...and tense up...then...

"This isn't my room..."

"No kidding, genius...it's mine..." You remark dryly as you turn to face him.

"K-Kimiko-chan?!" His eyes widen.

"Good morning to you too...by the ferocity of my headache and the fact that I don't remember a thing of what happened last night...I'm guessing we were both pretty drunk..."

"D-Did we..." Naruto starts the dreaded question.

"I peeked under the sheets...I figure yes..."

Silence...An awkward silence...

"Sorry I guess..." You sigh as you sit up and reach for your robe.

"Kimiko-chan?"

You smile tenderly, "I know you'd have preferred to wake up next to Sakura..."

For a moment you both don't say anything.

"Well...I can make breakfast if you're going to stay..."

"Kimiko-chan..." You feel Naruto embrace you from behind. "I don't mind...waking up next to you..."

"Naruto..."

More silence.

"Does this mean we're dating?" Naruto asks.

You can't help but laugh.

You reluctantly start going out with him...it's not that you don't like Naruto...he's a sweetheart...true, an energetic sweetheart...and he makes you happy whenever you're around him but...are you both really right for each other? Or are you just seeking comfort in another's arms because you can't have the one you truly want?

Two months later, you find yourself thinking very differently...because face it...things change when a third party's involved...

You place a hand on your stomach.

'Pregnant.'

You feel surprisingly calm...you would have thought that you'd freak out a bit more.

But given what you had come to live with the past few years, it doesn't seem that big a deal.

"Naruto." You say quietly when you finally spot the blonde at his favorite Ramen-stand.

"Hey, Kimiko-chan!" He greets you cheerfully and pats the empty seat next to him.

"Want anything?" He asks after you sit down.

"No thank you."

He finishes his current bowl before he looks back at you, "Kimiko-chan? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." You respond calmly.

"...Is there something you want to talk about?" He tentatively snakes his arm around your waist.

"Naruto, I'm pregnant." You say.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"...I guess we better start planning then..." Naruto remarks.

"Plan what?" You ask suspiciously.

"The wedding. We're going to get married right?" Naruto grins.

If anything that statement makes you angry.

You quickly rise from your seat, "Naruto...I don't want to get married just because you got me pregnant."

"But why?"

"Because I don't want to be some...some charity case that you marry out of pity! I want to marry for love! And I know that you don't love me and I know that it's not me you want!" You start to walk away before it gets any more painful.

"Kimiko-chan!" You feel Naruto grab you from behind.

"Stop it Naruto..."

"Are you a mind-reader?"

"What?"

"Are you a mind-reader?" Naruto repeats the question.

"No..."

"Then how could you possibly know what it is I want?" He says gently.

"I just...don't know what to do anymore..."

"We don't have to get married...but...I want to be there for you...I want to..."

"Naruto..." It's amazing how quickly he is able to calm you down.

So, despite there being a baby on the way, you and Naruto are taking things slowly...for the moment you are discussing plans on moving in together...and you don't have to worry about work either...dating the next candidate for Hokage has its perks (we all know he's going to make it).

**Elsewhere**

In a hospital room.

An older woman sits by a young woman's side.

Two nurses watch her.

"It's so sad..." One of them says. "Her daughter has been in a coma for more than three years now...

The woman turns to look at them, "I...don't feel as bad about it as some of you might think..."

The nurses hastily apologize.

"She's been smiling a lot lately." The woman continues smiling tenderly at the young woman in the bed. "So...at the very least...I am glad that wherever she is...she's found happiness..."

 


	190. P478 – Tell the Sand Siblings

You decide to tell them about what happened...they might be able to help you out.

"Is there someplace less public where we could maybe talk?" You ask.

You've clearly ensnared Temari's interest and she ushers you and her brothers (whether they want to be part of it or not) to somewhere a little more secluded.

"Alright, Kimiko-san. Go ahead." Temari tells you once you've all settled down (don't ask me what Gaara's doing outside of his office).

You clear your throat nervously and glance around at them.

Gaara doesn't look particularly interested and just stares at you blankly, Kankuro is observing you with mild interest and Temari is waiting to hear what you have to say.

You take a deep breath, "I kissed Baki."

Temari's jaw drops, Gaara's eyes widen and Kankuro's eyebrows shoot up, "WHAT?!" They exclaim simultaneously or at least Kankuro and Temari do.

"I kissed him...and now...he won't even talk to me..." You continue and you can feel your eyes water which upsets you even more since you hate crying in front of others.

"Wow..." Kankuro remarks. "I had no idea you went for old guys..."

"He's only 33..."

"And how old are you, exactly?" Temari demands.

"...16." You respond hesitantly.

"That's 17 years apart..." Temari sighs.

Gaara is still just staring at you.

"I really like him..." You say quietly.

"Are you sure you couldn't like...slightly younger guys? Like say...me?" Kankuro offers.

You choose to ignore that comment.

"Really?" Temari doesn't look convinced...then again this is her sensei you are talking about and she'd probably have a hard time thinking of him that way...

"I wish I could talk to him..."

"So...you really like him?" Temari asks again.

"I already said so!" You snap.

"Okay, okay...you don't have to get all snippy about it..." she sighs "If you like him that much...maybe we can arrange for him and you to...talk it over?"

"We?" Kankuro and Gaara remark in unison.

"Yes, we. This is our sensei so we're involved." Temari calmly explains.

Kankuro groans in irritation.

**later**

The three of you have been sneaking around (Gaara's back in the safety of his office) Baki's place. Apparently Temari was going to meet him for something, but they are going to force you and Baki to talk instead.

Yes, that is the master-plan.

Needless to say...Baki is none too happy.

"What are you doing?" He asks the three of you.

"This was all her idea..." Kankuro instantly deflects the blame and points towards his older sister.

"Baki-san. Kimiko-san told us everything and you two need to talk and work something out." Temari states, taking charge of the situation.

You look down at the floor, unable to bear seeing the look on his face.

"Fine..." The older man sighs.

Your head jerks up, did he really just agree to talk with you?

The two sibling shinobi take that as their cue to leave the room and Temari gives you a smile of encouragement before she too exits.

With just you and Baki in the room...the silence is more than just awkward.

"I'm so sorry!" You bow low before him. "I wasn't thinking it just-"

"Kimiko..." Baki sighs. "You need to understand that you are just a young girl...and I'm a grown man."

"I know but..." You trail off, smart enough to know that forcing yourself onto him isn't likely going to end well.

"Hey...we can still be friends?" He suggests hopefully.

You sigh and you nod. "Yes...I'd like that."

"Although...I'd appreciate it if..."

"I promise not to kiss you." You smile slightly.

What'll happen next?

  
Let's find out! P511


	191. P479 – Don't tell the Sand Siblings

"Ah, it's nothing." You laugh nervously.

"If you say so..."

"Uh...you wouldn't have happened to see Baki around, would you?" You ask.

"I was going to go see him today..." Temari explains.

"Oh, could I come along? I just need to discuss a few things with him..." You say.

"I guess..."

**Later**

You and Temari approach Baki's place and you can't help but feel nervous.

Needless to say...Baki is none too happy when he sees you.

"What are you doing here?" He asks you.

"I just wanted to talk to you..." You say.

"Baki-san...I'll come back a little later." Temari tells him...perhaps picking up on the sense of urgency in your voice.

You look down at the floor, unable to bear seeing the look on Baki's face.

"Fine..." The older man sighs.

Your head jerks up, did he really just agree to talk with you?

Temari goes to wait outside.

With just you and Baki in the room...the silence is more than just awkward.

"I'm so sorry!" You bow low before him. "I wasn't thinking it just-"

"Kimiko..." Baki sighs. "You need to understand that you are just a young girl...and I'm a grown man."

"I know but..." You trail off realizing that trying to force yourself onto him wasn't likely going to end well.

"Hey...we can still be friends?" He suggests hopefully.

You sigh and you nod. "Yes...I'd like that."

"Although...I'd appreciate it if..."

"I promise not to kiss you." You smile slightly.

What'll happen next?

  
Go to P512


	192. P480 – Confess to Baki

You've made your decision...you want to go ahead and tell Baki how you feel.

You end up sneaking around Baki's place (Stalker).

Needless to say...Baki is a little surprised.

"Kimiko? What are you doing here..." He asks.

"I...wanted to talk to you." You say quietly.

You nervously look down at the floor.

"Very well..." The older man agrees.

Your head jerks up.

With just you and Baki in the room...the silence is more than just awkward.

"Baki..." You look him carefully in the eye. "I...I have a confession to make..."

"Yes?" Baki responds.

"I...like you Baki...I really like you." You say quietly, a pink tint flushing your face.

There are a few moments of silence.

"Kimiko..." Baki sighs. "You are a beautiful young woman but...you need to understand that you are just a young girl...and I'm a grown man."

"I know but..." You trail off realizing that trying to force yourself onto him wasn't likely going to end well.

"Hey...we can still be friends?" He suggests hopefully.

You sigh and you nod. "Yes...I'd like that."

"Good girl..." He tousles your hair semi-affectionately.

And you can't help but smile.

What'll happen next?

Let's find out! P511


	193. P481 – Don't tell Baki

Who are you kidding? There is no way that Baki will return your feelings...he'll only see you as a child...at most you'd probably attain the level of younger sister on the scale of love...He is 33...you're 16...the gap is just too big... You'll keep quiet...and yes it will eat away at you for a long time...but it will be for the best...

What'll happen next?

Go to P512


	194. P482 – Like Gaara

You like Gaara.

Sure...it is going to take a considerable amount of time and effort on your part to attain the level of friendship...not to mention more.

Despite your best efforts to start a conversation, you end up doing most of the talking while Gaara just listens attentively, nodding his head every now and then or even throwing a comment in if prodded enough (verbally).

"Here we are." Temari announces when you reach your destination.

You turn to them, smiling cheerfully, "Thank you for bringing me here and..." You blush slightly. "Thank you for letting me stay in the village...Kazekage-sama..."

"You're welcome..." Gaara responds.

This is followed by a brief moment of silence.

"Um..." You start. "I...don't really know anyone else here...so...I was wondering..."

"Sure, you can hang out with us." Kankuro responds.

"I'd really like that and...Kazekage-sama...if there is anything I can do for you...I mean if you have questions or something like that...I'd be glad to help you out any way I am able to." You smile.

Temari and Kankuro exchange glances before looking expectantly to Gaara for a reaction.

"...Very well."

Just two words. But those two words send you over the moon.

From then on, you spend most of your time with the Sand siblings...a lot of which you spend (if and when you can) following Gaara around like a lost puppy.

He seems a little puzzled by your decision to do so...but he doesn't really seem to mind and eventually gets used to having you around.

Tell Gaara about your feelings? P513

Don't tell Gaara about your feelings? P514


	195. P483 – Don't like Gaara

You're not interested in Gaara that way.

Despite your best efforts to start a conversation, you end up doing most of the talking while Gaara just listens attentively, nodding his head every now and then or even throwing a comment in if prodded enough.

"Here we are." Temari announces when you reach your destination.

You turn to them, smiling cheerfully, "Thank you for bringing me here and...Thank you for letting me stay in the village...Kazekage-sama..."

"You're welcome..." Gaara responds.

This is followed by a brief moment of silence.

"Um..." You start. "I...don't really know anyone else here...so...I was wondering..."

"Sure, you can hang out with us." Kankuro responds.

"I'd really like that and...Kazekage-sama...if there is anything I can do for you...I mean if you have questions or something like that...I'd be glad to help you out any way I am able to." You smile.

Temari and Kankuro exchange glances before looking expectantly to Gaara for a reaction.

"...Very well."

From then on, you spend most of your time with the Sand siblings...you talk, do some odd jobs and get along with them fairly well...Temari's even taken to show you a few 'moves' (you know...ninja stuff?) which you practice on Kankuro (much to his dismay).

Even Gaara gets used to having you around.

What'll happen next?

Go to P515


	196. P484 – Like Kankuro

You like Kankuro.

You effortlessly engage Kankuro in conversation moving from one topic to the next with ease.

"Here we are." Temari announces when you reach your destination.

You turn to them, smiling cheerfully, "Thank you for bringing me here and...Thank you for letting me stay in the village...Kazekage-sama..."

"You're welcome..." Gaara responds.

This is followed by a brief moment of silence.

"Um..." You start. "I...don't really know anyone else here...so...I was wondering..."

"Sure, you can hang out with us." Kankuro responds.

"I'd really like that and...Kazekage-sama...if there is anything I can do for you...I mean if you have questions or something like that...I'd be glad to help you out any way I am able to." You smile.

Temari and Kankuro exchange glances before looking expectantly to Gaara for a reaction.

"...Very well."

From then on, you spend most of your time with the Sand siblings...in particular with Kankuro. He just loves showing off those puppets of his...he even starts teaching you a couple of moves (ninja stuff)...that you then test out on him...thankfully he takes it with good humor.

Tell Kankuro you like him? P516

Don't tell Kankuro you like him? P517


	197. P485 – Don't like Kankuro

You don't like Kankuro that way.

You effortlessly engage Kankuro in conversation moving from one topic to the next with ease.

"Here we are." Temari announces when you reach your destination.

You turn to them, smiling cheerfully, "Thank you for bringing me here and...Thank you for letting me stay in the village...Kazekage-sama..."

"You're welcome..." Gaara responds.

This is followed by a brief moment of silence.

"Um..." You start. "I...don't really know anyone else here...so...I was wondering..."

"Sure, you can hang out with us." Kankuro responds.

"I'd really like that and...Kazekage-sama...if there is anything I can do for you...I mean if you have questions or something like that...I'd be glad to help you out any way I am able to." You smile.

Temari and Kankuro exchange glances before looking expectantly to Gaara for a reaction.

"...Very well."

From then on, you spend most of your time with the Sand siblings... you talk, do some odd jobs and get along with them fairly well...Temari's even taken to show you a few 'moves' (you know...ninja stuff?) which you practise on Kankuro (much to his dismay).

Even Gaara gets used to having you around.

What'll happen next?

Go to P515


	198. P486 – Obey Itachi

You decide to just do what he tells you to...after all...what can you do against a member of Akatsuki?

Your voice is soft and trembles as you speak, recounting all that you know of Sasuke, including his most current whereabouts, abilities, his eventual defeat of Orochimaru and the events that follow...you pause briefly, uncertain of whether or not you should tell Itachi of his soon-to-be fatal encounter with his younger brother...but the way he keeps watching you intently...with those cold emotionless eyes...You find yourself talking about it, regardless.

After what seems like an eternity you stand before him in silence, you've told all there is to tell about Sasuke.

Itachi too remains silent.

You've almost worked up the courage to say something when the elder Uchiha sibling beats you to the punch, "Speak of this...and you will regret it."

Regret helping the Akatsuki? Itachi P518

No regrets? Itachi P519


	199. P487 – Disobey Itachi

Yes, you don't stand a chance against Itachi (or any member of the Akatsuki for that matter). Yes, no matter what you do he will in the end get what he wants...but dammit...you won't go without a fight!

"...Tell me everything you know about Sasuke." Itachi repeats when you don't move.

Again you ignore his command and flat out stare at him.

"No."

A dangerous silence settles in the room.

Then you feel hands clutch your shoulders painfully.

Your breath hitches in your throat...how could anyone move so fast?

"I told you to tell me everything you know about Sasuke..." That cold emotionless voice commands again.

"No..." Despite your best efforts you cannot prevent the tremble in your voice.

Face it...you are scared sh*tless.

"Foolish..." Itachi remarks before you find a kunai pressed against your throat. "Tell me..."

Your voice is soft and trembles as you speak, recounting all that you know of Sasuke, including his most current whereabouts, abilities, his eventual defeat of Orochimaru and the events that follow...you pause briefly, uncertain of whether or not you should tell Itachi of his soon-to-be fatal encounter with his younger brother...Itachi presses the weapon hard enough to draw blood when you don't continue and you find yourself telling him about it despite your inhibitions.

After what seems like an eternity you stand before him in silence, you've told all there is to tell about Sasuke.

Itachi too remains silent.

You've almost worked up the courage to say something when the elder Uchiha sibling beats you to the punch, "Speak of this...and you will regret it."

Regret helping the Akatsuki? Itachi P518

No regrets? Itachi P519


	200. P488 – Obey Kisame

You decide to just do what he tells you to...after all...what can you do against a member of Akatsuki?

But what does he expect you to do? You have absolutely no experience in any of this...

"If you keep me waiting any longer, I'll have it to figure something out myself." Kisame remarks impatiently.

"...I-I don't know what to do." You admit, voice trembling, and too terrified to look up from the floor.

You hear Kisame click his tongue in irritation.

"Take off your clothes."

You tense up even more.

"Do it now, or I'll use Samehada to cut you out of them..."

Your hands tremble as you start with your shirt. Your face is burning while the rest of your body goes cold...and numb. It is bad enough that he's in the same room as you...but what makes it worse is the fact that he's watching you so intently...you can feel his eyes wandering over you...taking it all in...You feel so...dirty...and violated...and he hasn't even touched you...yet.

After what seems like an eternity you stand before him...completely bare...

You instinctively move your arms to cover yourself.

"Don't." It's the first time he has spoken since he ordered you to take your clothes off.

You gulp nervously and lower your arms.

"Very nice..." Kisame remarks as he walks around you...examining...your body...and you can't help but feel like a piece of meat for sale on market day...

You keep your focus on the ground and flinch when you feel his hand touch your naked flesh for the first time.

Squeezing your eyes shut, you try to convince yourself that this isn't happening. It's all just a bad dream and Kisame is not currently feeling you up.

He smirks, "Well, since I can't have my way with you as I like...I'll just have to get creative..."

What could he be planning to do?

He forms hand signs, too quickly for you to catch, but water starts rushing into the room, covering the walls, the floor, and even the ceiling.

The water appears to be...slithering...around your feet, almost as if it were alive...sentient somehow, and actually starts creeping up your legs.

"W-What-" You start to ask, but it's at that point that the water _lashes_ out at you, which is when you start screaming, and all you see is Kisame's wild grinning face...

 

Regret helping the Akatsuki? Kisame P520

No regrets? Kisame P521

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have always felt deeply disturbed with these Akatsuki parts in particular, both in writing and re-reading them. I have made a few adjustments since the original posting, but...apart from it reading better, it's no less disturbing than before.
> 
> An Akatsuki path was included, because there was demand for it at the time. In hindsight, I would have left it out altogether, and had I the time, written an entirely different CYOA with an established "evil" fem-Reader character.
> 
> But, it is what it is.


	201. P489 – Disobey Kisame

Yes, you don't stand a chance against Kisame (or any member of the Akatsuki for that matter). Yes, no matter what you do he will in the end have his way with you...but dammit...you won't go without a fight!

"I'm getting impatient..." Kisame growls when you don't move.

Again you ignore him and flat out stare at him.

"No."

A dangerous silence settles in the room.

Then you feel hands on clutch your shoulders painfully.

Your breath hitches in your throat...how could anyone move so fast?

"Well, if this is the game you want to play..." The blue man grins, his hand moving from your shoulders to your throat, "Will you do as I tell you?"

"No..." Despite your best efforts you cannot prevent the tremble in your voice.

Face it...you are scared sh*tless.

Kisame chuckles, as he starts to squeeze, "Cute...you're trying to be brave...but would you still be so brave if I cut off a couple of fingers...maybe your entire hand? I don't think anyone's going to complain..." And to make his point, he runs the blade of a kunai along your arm with his free hand...just enough to draw blood.

Tears well up in your eyes out of fear, and as you struggle to breathe.

And just when you think you're going to black out, he lets go, and you fall to the floor, coughing and gasping as you massage your throat.

Still, you won't give up, you shamble back onto your feet, and try for the door, but he has you pinned to the wall in an instant with a large column of water

You struggle against it but it's like fighting quicksand.

"Too late for that little girl..." He smirks...teeth glinting. "Far too late..."

Regret helping the Akatsuki? P520

No regrets? P521


	202. P490 – Obey Deidara

You decide to just do what he tells you to...after all...what can you do against a member of the Akatsuki?

Though you haven't a clue what Deidara has in store for you, since you are apparently not 'his type' whatever that means...

"It would be fun to test some of my new explosive sculptures on you, but..." He sighs, "You would probably die...and the others wouldn't like that un."

Not to mention you wouldn't like that very much either, but you stay quiet, for all you know, he could change his mind and decide to risk the others' wrath after all.

"...Maybe, if you accidentally blew yourself up..." He murmurs in thought, before shaking his head, "That damn Itachi would just get into my head again un...All I want to do is work on my sculptures un!" He glares at you all of a sudden.

"You will do everything I tell you, and don't disturb my work, if you get in my way, I will make you suffer..." He threatens, and you can do little more than nod.

And so, you sit quietly in the corner of his make-shift studio space, watching him as he works, and swears occasionally, having only one arm available, he is forced to, grudgingly, call on your assistance, which wouldn't be so terrible, if his reprimands weren't so harsh, should your actions not meet his standards.

Several hours later, you're covered in cuts, bruises and abrasions, and there isn't a part of you that doesn't feel like it's in pain, and from what you've gleaned from Deidara's complaints and mutterings, you can only expect worse to come from the other members of the Akatsuki...

 

Regret helping the Akatsuki? P522

No regrets? P523


	203. P491 – Disobey Deidara

Yes, you don't stand a chance against Deidara (or any member of the Akatsuki for that matter). Yes, no matter what you do he will in the end do as he pleases with you...but dammit...you won't go without a fight!

"It would be fun to test some of my new explosive sculptures on you, but..." He sighs, "You would probably die...and the others wouldn't like that un."

Not to mention you wouldn't like that very much either, but you stay quiet for now, for all you know, he could change his mind and decide to risk the others' wrath after all.

"...Maybe, if you accidentally blew yourself up..." He murmurs in thought, before shaking his head, "That damn Itachi would just get into my head again un...All I want to do is work on my sculptures un!" He glares at you all of a sudden.

"You will do everything I tell you, and don't disturb my work, if you get in my way, I will make you suffer..." He threatens.

"No."

A dangerous silence settles in the room.

Then you feel his hand close painfully around your throat.

Your breath hitches as you struggle to breathe...how could anyone move so fast?

"I told you I'd make you suffer, if you get in my way..." The effeminate man reiterates.

Instead of answering, you start clawing at his hand, which maintains a surprisingly strong grip despite his more delicate appearance. 

Deidara laughs, "Cute...you're trying to be brave...but would you still be so brave if I blow off a couple of fingers...maybe your entire hand?

I don't think anyone's going to complain..." And to make his point, he sends a little clay spider to skitter across your chest and to your arm.

Tears well up in your eyes as your hands drop back to your side.

And just when you think you're going to black out, he releases you, and you cough and gasp, working past the pain in your throat to get some much needed air into your starved lungs.

And so, in the end, you sit quietly in the corner of his make-shift studio space, with the occasional clay spider skittering past to keep you on your toes...you watch him as he works, and swears occasionally, having only one arm available, he is forced to, grudgingly, call on your assistance, which wouldn't be so terrible, if his reprimands weren't so harsh, should your actions not meet his standards.

Several hours later, you're covered in cuts, bruises and abrasions, and there isn't a part of you that doesn't feel like it's in pain, and from what you've gleaned from Deidara's complaints and mutterings, you can only expect worse to come from the other members of the Akatsuki...

 

 

 

 

Regret helping the Akatsuki? Deidara P522

No regrets? Deidara P523


	204. P492 – Obey Sasori

You decide to just do what he tells you to...after all...what can you do against a member of Akatsuki?

"Start cleaning out those puppets."

Did you hear that right? Sasori wants you to clean? That's it?

"I gave you an order..." His voice is dangerously low.

"H-Hai, Sasori-sama!" You quickly go to where he had indicated and gag.

The smell of blood and rotting flesh is horrible...you feel like emptying the contents of your stomach right there.

"I'd be careful if I were you...there's still plenty of poison left in them..."

The sadistic bastard.

You grit your teeth and grab the nearby cleaning utensils and start your work...Sasori is hovering over you...watching you...

"Don't damage them!" He remarks harshly, whacking the back of your head.

You bite back a yelp and continue what you're doing...taking care that you don't cut up your hands...

The process repeats itself...you cleaning, Sasori watching and punishing you if you do something not to his liking...only that the punishment gets harsher with each time...blood mixes with the tears that spill from your eyes.

Regret helping the Akatsuki? P524

No regrets? P525


	205. P493 – Disobey Sasori

Yes, you don't stand a chance against Sasori (or any member of the Akatsuki for that matter). Yes, no matter what you do he will in the end have his way with you...but dammit...you won't go without a fight!

"Start cleaning out those puppets."

Did you hear that right? Sasori wants you to clean? That's it?

"I gave you an order..." His voice is dangerously low.

"No..."

A dangerous silence settles in the room.

Then pain.

You clutch your shoulder, the place where Sasori had aimed his blow.

"You will do as I say..."

You bite your bottom lip and hesitantly go to where he had indicated and gag.

The smell of blood and rotting flesh is horrible...you feel like emptying the contents of your stomach right there.

"I can't do this..." You say softly...perhaps more to yourself than anyone.

"I'd be careful if I were you...there's still plenty of poison left in them..."

The sadistic bastard.

You grit your teeth and grab the nearby cleaning utensils and start your work...Sasori is hovering over you...watching you...

"Don't damage them!" He remarks harshly, whacking the back of your head.

You bite back a yelp and continue what you're doing...taking care that you don't cut up your hands...

The process repeats itself...you cleaning, Sasori watching and punishing you if you do something not to his liking...only that the punishment gets harsher with each time...blood mixes with the tears that spill from your eyes.

Regret helping the Akatsuki? P524

No regrets? P525


	206. P494 – Ending 15

You and Iruka continue to spend time with each other.

As time goes by, your knowledge on future events eventually runs dry and you tell Tsunade as much, but never to despair. You had after all performed a great service to the village and you are given permission to stay.

With some serious training and help from Iruka and the various friends you had made amongst the ninja...you are finally able to call yourself a bonafide kunoichi. And by the time those two years roll by, you have attained the rank of Chuunin as well as permission to teach at the academy.

Your friendship with Iruka remains strong and far from diminished your attraction to him has intensified as you grow more and more into a woman.

One day, you had just gotten through a particularly nerve-crushing lesson (it seemed like all the annoying ones had found their way into your class...oh, but you are a patient teacher and you love your students) and are wandering over to Iruka's classroom knowing that he is free himself.

"Hey, Iruka..." You smile.

"Ah, Kimiko. How was your class just then...I think I heard some yelling." He smiles back.

You groan, "Honestly...all the annoying ones find their way into my classroom."

Iruka chuckles, "That bad, huh?"

You smile, "Don't get me wrong...I love those kids...even the irritating little knuckleheads...they can be a pain but at least they keep things interesting."

"That's the spirit." Iruka laughs.

"Actually...there is something more I wanted to talk to you about..." You say and sit on his desk.

"Yeah?"

"I...I..." you take a deep breath, "I really like you, Iruka...more than a friend..."

A very awkward moment of silence passes.

"K-Kimiko..." He stammers nervously staring at you.

You sigh.

"I-uh-that is-I-I mean..." Iruka stutters.

"Iruka?"

"How...How old are you Kimiko?" He finally manages to blurt out.

"I turn 18 tomorrow..." You wink at him.

"That's..."

"9 years difference." You finish. "But does it matter?"

"You're the same age as Naruto..."

"It's not like I'm one of your students...I'm your co-worker." You smile.

Silence.

Then Iruka shrugs whilst laughing nervously, "Can't argue with that logic."

"Great!" You clasp your hands together. "Want to go out later today?"

"Uh...sure?"

"See you later then." You purposely lean in close to Iruka as you say it...but withdraw casually at the last possible moment and walk out.

As arranged you meet once the school-day's up.

"Took you long enough." You remark when he finally shows up.

"Sorry...I had a lot of packing up to do today..." He apologizes.

"Well, then let's not waste any more time!" You loop your arm around his, "Let's go!" And you practically drag him along.

You have a good time together and are past the point of teasing when he walks you home later that night.

"I had a good time today Iruka..."

"Yeah...me too."

"Want to make it something more routine?" You smile sweetly.

"O-Okay..." Iruka blushes a little.

"You know..." You giggle. "You can kiss me goodnight..."

Iruka pecks you on the cheek and you can't help but look and feel a little disappointed.

"What am I, your mother? Give me a proper one." You don't even wait for Iruka to react on his own, you just go ahead and make the first move.

However, he quickly catches on and does a decent job once he relaxes into it.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Iruka..." You smile when you part.

"Yeah..." He replies...in a bit of a daze.

You shut the door and peek out the window and watch Iruka walk into a tree.

'Oh, I am good...' You think.

You continue teaching at the academy whilst dating your co-worker and are happy to find that nobody objects to your relationship...

You skip into his empty classroom one day. The kids had been more than impossible but heck, you could deal. After all...you are in loooooove...

"Iruka!" you exclaim and wrap your arms around him.

"Kimiko? Is something wrong?"

"No. I'm just happy to see you!" You giggle.

"Really?"

"Well..." You remark slyly. "That and I have a free period now..." You look around the empty classroom. "And I'm guessing you've got one too..."

"Well...yes..." Iruka laughs nervously.

"So...what are we going to do with our free time..." You smile draping your arms over his shoulders and tickling the back of his neck.

Iruka flushes a bright red, "Uh..."

You roll your eyes. Iruka's shyness is cute...but it could get a little annoying. So you pull him down into a kiss.

Perhaps the two of you got a little carried away...(more like a lot)

The door slides open, "Iruka-san I heard some noises and-" Your fellow co-worker is staring at the both of you...currently on Iruka's desk...your hands in places they're not supposed to be in...not in public anyway.

Luckily for you, it wasn't a student that had walked in on you. But Tsunade gives both you and Iruka a harsh scolding...and a severe pay-cut for a few months...

One night, you sit Iruka down and tell him the truth about where you had come from...admittedly he does not believe you at first...until you get both Naruto and Tsunade to back up your claims.

It takes him three days to come to terms with it, but after that he just shrugs it off.

A little over a year has passed.

"Iruka?" You nudge the snoozing man next to you.

"Hmmm...what?" He yawns slightly raising his head from the pillow.

You and he (or is it him?) had recently moved in together and are currently still in bed.

"Ever think about us...you know...having kids?"

"What?" Iruka exclaims.

"Calm down...It's just a question..." You hug him reassuringly.

Iruka drapes his arm around your waist, "I mean...sometime in the future...maybe...but...we just moved in together...and talking about kids...is like..."

"Moving too fast?" You smile.

"Uh...Kimiko...you're not...pregnant are you?"

You shake your head, "No. I was just asking is all..."

"Phew..." Iruka sighs in relief. "Does that mean I can go back to sleep now?"

"Yeah, I guess..." You stare up at the ceiling.

You hear Iruka sigh and he give you a tender peck on the lips, "Kimiko if I wanted a woman to bear my children it would be you..." With that he rolls over and goes back to sleep.

You smile and snuggle up against him joining him in sweet slumber.

**Elsewhere**

In a hospital room.

An older woman sits by a young woman's side.

Two nurses watch her.

"It's so sad..." One of them says. "Her daughter has been in a coma for more than three years now...

The woman turns to look at them, "I...don't feel as bad about it as some of you might think..."

The nurses hastily apologize.

"She's been smiling a lot lately." The woman continues smiling tenderly at the young woman in the bed. "So...at the very least...I am glad that wherever she is...she's found happiness..."


	207. P495 – Confess to Sai

"Well..." You inhale deeply.

"What is it?" Sai observes you curiously.

You admit that you don't know Sai well (then again who does?) but you know him well enough to know that it is best to be as blunt as possible with him and get straight to the point.

"Sai...I..." You hesitate. "I like-"

"There you are!" A very familiar voice interrupts.

"Hello Naruto." Sai remarks with a small smile.

Ordinarily you get along with Naruto really well...but right now you feel like wringing his neck.

"Naruto..." You sigh. "What do you want?"

"I'm going for Ramen with Sakura and she says the whole team should go together."

"I'm not...exactly part of the team...does that mean I can't come?"

"You can be my guest." Sai smiles and takes you by the hand...you look away to hide your blush...if Sai spots it he'd only start spouting more psychology...

So, now you're all at the Ramen bar...well that is you, Sai, Naruto and Sakura...and Yamato to your surprise...then again he kind of is part of the 'team'.

"Ah...Kimiko." Sai interrupts your thoughts on how Naruto could possibly be able to consume more than one bowl of the stuff.

"What is it Sai?"

"You were about to tell me something at the library before you were interrupted by Naruto."

"Yes..." You respond carefully and take a big mouthful of Ramen so you don't have to talk any further.

"What were you going to say?" Sai continues.

Why oh why did he have to be so persistent?

By now the others are looking at you, clearly listening in on your conversation.

"It's nothing really...I don't even remember what I was going to say." You laugh nervously.

"Yare yare..." A voice remarks.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto exclaims. "You're late!"

"Well, you see there was this little girl and her cat was stuck in a tree. I just had to help her get it down."

"LIAR!!!" Both Sakura and Naruto yell.

"You're covering it up with nervous laughter again..." Sai remarks.

"Oh? What do we have here?" Kakashi remarks.

This is starting to get ridiculous.

"Will you all just stay out of my business?!" You snap. "Sai, I'll tell you later."

Sai nods and after some awkward silence everyone just returns to their Ramen and other random conversation.

Later, Sai is walking you back to your apartment.

"Kimiko...I remember a book I read on manners...I apologize I was rude before..." He tells you.

"It's okay, Sai...don't worry about it." You smile.

"So...what is it that you were going to tell me before?" Comes the dreaded question.

You take a deep breath, "Sai...what I wanted to tell you was...is that I-"

"There you are!"

"Is everyone going to keep interrupting me today!!!" You yell.

"Ah, sorry..." Naruto laughs nervously. "Sai forgot his book."

The blonde hastily shoves it into your hands before running off again.

You glance at the title, blush bright red and virtually throw the book at Sai who catches it without seeming too perturbed.

"Sai! Why on earth are you reading...well, THAT?!"

"I just thought it would be in my best interests to learn as much as I can about bonds and relationships...and sex seems to be an integral part of a relationship." He explains.

"But a book on 'Kama Sutra'?!" You say that last part a little loudly and a bunch of people turn to stare at you.

"Let's keep going..." You say quietly and start pushing Sai back into walking to your apartment.

Finally, you're at your apartment door and there will be no interruptions this time around.

"Sai..." you start. "I've been meaning to say this to you all day..."

"I'm listening." Sai responds.

"I...I really-"

A loud call from a nearby night-bird interrupts you.

"I am going to KILL THAT F****** BIRD!!!" You snap.

"You dislike birds?" Sai remarks.

"No...It's just...I've wanted to tell you this all day and I keep on being interrupted..." You sigh.

"Well, tell me now...I can kill the bird first if you like?" Sai offers.

You giggle, "Forget about the bird...I think I scared it off..."

You take a deep breath and smile gently at Sai, "Sai...I like you..."

Sai looks back at you...his eyes widen only by the tiniest of fractions...but you know him well enough to be able to tell that that expression means surprise.

And you know what happens when Sai hits unfamiliar territory.

"I read this book once...and it says that when a girl tells a boy she likes him...it usually refers to romantic inclinations..." He starts ranting about the books he's read.

"Sai?" You interrupt.

He looks back at you.

"So...I am supposed to either accept or reject you...right?"

You nod, "Yeah..."

Sai seems to be thinking it over.

"I did also read a book on dating..." He starts.

You can't help but laugh...in Sai's words that could only mean 'yes'.

What'll happen next?

Go to P526


	208. P496 – Don't tell Sai

"It's nothing Sai, trust me...I just remembered something that's all." You smile.

"Alright..." You're not sure if you've got him completely convinced.

"There you are!" A very familiar voice interrupts any further conversation you might have had.

"Naruto..." You sigh. "What do you want?"

"I'm going for Ramen with Sakura and she says the whole team should go together."

"I'm not...exactly part of the team...does that mean I can't come?"

"You can be my guest." Sai smiles and takes you by the hand...you look away to hide your blush...if Sai spotted it he'd only start spouting more psychology...

So, now you're all at the Ramen bar...well that is you, Sai, Naruto and Sakura...and Yamato to your surprise...then again he kind of was part of the 'team'.

On a whole the entire scenario is uneventful.

Except that Kakashi showed up late and was yelled at by his pink and blonde haired students.

Later, Sai is walking you back to your apartment.

Eventually you get there, exchange good nights and settle on the next 'research' date.

What'll happen next?

Go to P527


	209. P497 – Become a ninja

After thinking about it for a little while...you can't help but think back to all your pre-naruto world fantasies of becoming a ninja...

"That's it!" You say with determination. "I'm going to ask Tsunade if I can be trained!"

And with that attitude in mind, you march straight back to the hokage's office. Being who you are you have the liberty to pop into the office as you see fit...that's the excuse anyway. You don't completely forget your manners though, do knock on the door and wait for Shizune to admit you into the office. Tsunade seems a little surprised to see you back so fast.

"What is it Kimiko? Is there something you forgot to mention before?" She asks.

"Well...not exactly..." You laugh nervously.

"Then what is it?"

"Um...I was wondering if...well...what are the chances you can spare someone to...teach me a couple of things?"

"...Teach you a couple of things? And what might that be exactly?" The older woman observes you calmly.

"Uh...like...ninja type stuff?" You finish hopefully.

Silence.

"So..." Tsunade looks amused. "You want to be a ninja..."

"I mean...I just want to learn the basic stuff...just enough so I'm not totally pathetic...besides...it'd kinda be a way to pass the time..." You babble.

"I see...you do realize that these are trying times...and I hardly have anyone to spare..."

"I know..." You sigh. "But I had to at least ask..."

Tsunade chuckles, "I think I could spare someone for a few days...just enough to teach you the basics..."

"Really?" You exclaim.

"Here are your choices..." Tsunade hands you a sheet of paper...

Choose Maito Gai P528

Choose to train with Neji, Lee and Tenten P529


	210. P498 – Get a job

You think about it a little...you're kind of bored and need something to pass the time...but you don't exactly just want to sit around all day either...

"Maybe I can ask Tsunade to give me a job or something..." You say more to yourself than anyone.

And with that attitude in mind, you march straight back to the hokage's office. Being who you are you have the liberty to pop into the office as you see fit...that's the excuse anyway. You don't completely forget your manners though, do knock on the door and wait for Shizune to admit you into the office.

Tsunade seems a little surprised to see you back so fast.

"What is it Kimiko? Is there something you forgot to mention before?" She asks.

"Well...not exactly..." You laugh nervously.

"Then what is it?"

"Uh...I was wondering if you could maybe arrange for me to...work somewhere? A job or something...it doesn't have to be anything special, just something for me to pass the time." You explain.

"Is that all?" You've obviously caught her by surprise.

"Yeah...I mean...if it's too much trouble..."

"No not at all. I can take care of that right now." She smiles.

"Really?" You exclaim.

"Yes, really..."

A week later you find yourself working part time in a book store.

The head clerk (your boss) just left for his lunch-break so it's just you in the store. You have just finished cataloging the new arrivals and are now busy moving them onto the shelves.

With about five books in one arm, you're clutching yourself to the ladder with the other. Unfortunately for you, when you reach the top to put the books in place...you lean a little too far to the side and...You the ladder and books come tumbling down...

You prepare yourself to make impact with the floor when...well it doesn't happen.

You tentatively open your eyes and find that you've been caught by none other than...well the masked ninja Hatake Kakashi.

"Hello." He greets you. "You should really be more careful."

"Oh." You blush as Kakashi puts you down. "Uh, thank you for catching me..."

"No problem..."

You start to gather up the books you dropped and set the ladder back in its place.

"Um...can I help you with anything?" You ask.

"Sure...I pre-ordered a special limited edition copy of Icha Icha Paradise." He responds.

You smile...what else would Kakashi want in a bookstore?

"Of course, I remember putting it aside just a few days ago...I'll just go get it from the back." And with that you disappear into the back room and re-emerge shortly with Kakashi's precious book in hand.

"Here we are...now I just need to see your copy of the receipt and you're good to go."

Kakashi starts rummaging through his pockets while you wait patiently.

"The special edition includes previously cut out footage." You attempt to make conversation. "But I personally prefer the edited version." Kakashi pauses in his search, "YOU read them?"

You blush slightly, "Well...I do work in a book store..."

"Aren't you a little young to be reading those kinds of books?"

You shrug, "It's not the most...graphic description I've come across."

Silence.

"Are you a pervert?" He suddenly inquires.

"Says the guy who's buying the book..." You retort.

"It was a serious question."

"...I'm not a pervert. I just happen to read books that feature explicit content...are you?"

"...A little."

"More like a lot you mean."

"Oh? And what makes you say that?"

"I'm making an educated guess...did you find that receipt yet?"

Kakashi shoves a piece of crinkled paper into your hand, which you smoothen out slightly before examining it.

"Alright." You smile. "Enjoy your book and come again soon." You hand the object over to his eager hands and he departs with a wave.

You're working again the next day and are currently sweeping out the shop since it seems to be a bit of a slow day.

"Hello." A familiar voice greets you.

You look up from the floor and are surprised to find Kakashi looking back at you, book in hand.

"You're back?" You exclaim a little surprised. "Is there a problem with the book?"

"Not at all."

"Then why are you here?"

"You told me to come again soon, so here I am."

Your mouth twitches.

"Busy day?" He inquires.

"Not really..." You sigh.

"Great, then we can talk."

"What?" You'd never observed Kakashi show such...enthusiasm before.

"You've read the book and I'd like to discuss it with you."

"Why?"

"Because."

You shrug, "Alright...it's not like I have anything else to do..."

And from that point on, Kakashi keeps on popping back randomly to discuss the Icha Icha books with you...and you even find yourself referring him to other perverted book series he might like.

Like Kakashi? P531

Not interested in him that way? P532


	211. P499 – Confess to Yamato

You sip at your tea.

With no one else around, now would be the most opportune time to tell him how you feel.

You take a deep breath.

"Are you alright?" The older man asks with mild concern.

"Yes, I'm fine..." You respond with a smile. "But...there is something on my mind..." You add.

"What might that be?"

You blush slightly, "I...I've been meaning to tell you something..." You say softly.

"Yes, go on..."

"Yamato-san, I-"

"Tenzo." A voice interrupts you.

"What is it Kakashi?" Yamato replies.

"Naruto's back...ready to go on with his training?"

Yamato nods and turns to you, "I'm afraid we'll have to finish this conversation another time."

"I understand." You smile and return to the safety of your look-out spot.

Part of you is relieved that Kakashi interrupted you, but part of you is also extremely annoyed.

At least you have a little more time to think.

You wait patiently until Kakashi calls it a day...despite the blonde ninja's complaints.

Since it is getting dark, Yamato offers to walk you home and you accept.

You pass the time with some idle chit-chat until you reach your apartment.

"Thank you for walking me home." You smile.

"It's no problem."

"Do you want to come inside? I can make us some tea." You offer.

"Why not." The older man agrees as you unlock the door.

You make the tea and after a few quiet moments you decide to pick up where you left off.

"Yamato-san...about what I was going to say before..."

"Oh, right...I'm listening."

Now or never...

"I...Yamato-san...I like you..."

"...Thank you. I like you too." You could tell he didn't get what you really meant.

"No...I mean...I LIKE you..." You emphasize the word like.

"Oh." His eyes widen a little and he finishes his tea. "Well..."

You don't like the sound of that.

He smiles gently at you, "Kimiko...you are a very sweet girl...and I am flattered...that you harbor such feelings for me but..."

"But?"

"I'm afraid I cannot return those feelings...not the way you would want..." He explains tenderly.

Silence...

You take a deep breath and manage a smile, "I understand..."

"...I do enjoy our conversations together...and I would like to continue our friendship but...if that should make you feel uncomfortable... I am willing to keep my distance."

"I...I could use...a few days to myself I guess...but I don't want to break off our friendship, Yamato-san." You respond truthfully.

"Very well..." He gives your hand a reassuring squeeze. "I will see you when you're ready."

What'll happen next?

Go to P530


	212. P500 – Don't tell Yamato

You sip at your tea.

With no one else around, now would be the most opportune time to tell him how you feel but...you aren't about to...

"Are you alright?" The older man asks with mild concern.

"Yes, I'm fine..." You respond with a smile. "But...there is something on my mind..." You add.

"What might that be?"

You blush slightly, "It's nothing really..."

"Tenzo." A voice interrupts you.

"What is it Kakashi?" Yamato replies.

"Naruto's back...ready to go on with his training?"

Yamato nods and turns to you, "I'm afraid we'll have to finish this conversation another time."

"I understand." You smile and return to the safety of your look-out spot.

You are relieved that Kakashi interrupted you.

You wait patiently until Kakashi calls it a day...despite the blonde ninja's complaints.

Since it is getting dark, Yamato offers to walk you home and you accept.

You pass the time with some idle chit-chat until you reach your apartment.

"Thank you for walking me home." You smile.

"It's no problem."

"Do you want to come inside? I can make us some tea." You offer.

"Why not." The older man agrees as you unlock the door.

You make the tea and share some more conversation.

After that, you both wish each other a good night and Yamato departs without further incident.

What'll happen next?

Go to P533


	213. P501 – Confess to Naruto

You watch Naruto eagerly eat his way through his fifth maybe sixth bowl, while you're just barely halfway through your first.

'He's so sweet...' You find yourself thinking...how could anyone with a heart possibly hate him?

"Kimiko-chan? You okay?" The blonde suddenly asks.

"Why do you ask?"

"You were kinda staring at me...do I have something on my face?"

You giggle, "No Naruto, you don't have anything on your face...and I'm sorry if I was staring..."

"Ah, no problem Hana-chan!"

When you both eat your fill of ramen, you fish out your coupons to cover yours and about three bowls of Naruto's ramen while he pays off the rest.

He offers to walk you home and you gladly accept.

"Naruto?" You say whilst you're both walking.

"Yeah?"

"Um...I don't mean to pry but...how...much do you like Sakura exactly..." You ask nervously.

"Um...well..." Naruto blushes. "Sakura-chan...She's my team-mate...and my friend...I mean I-I wouldn't mind being more than just her friend but..."

"She's still in love with Sasuke..." you finish and notice Naruto tense at the mention of his former team-mate's name...you are now treading sensitive territory so you better watch what you say...

"Yeah..." Naruto reluctantly agrees.

"Why?" You can't help but ask. "What do you like about Sakura so much?"

"Well...Sakura-chan is...she's cute...and pretty and a really strong...but man, she can be scary when she's mad...and her punches really hurt..." The blonde rubs the back of his head perhaps remembering one of the more recent blows he had suffered at the kunoichi's hand.

"I would never hurt you, Naruto..." You find yourself saying without thinking.

"Kimiko-chan?" Naruto's eyes widen in surprise.

'Oh, heck I might as well go all the way.' You sigh inwardly.

"Why like someone who doesn't return your feelings? Why like someone who constantly belittles and hits you?" You've both stopped walking at this point.

"K-Kimiko-chan..."

"Why sell yourself short like that?"

He shrugs, "I just don't think too many girls would go for a guy like me..."

"Well, I would!" You slap a hand over your mouth the moment it slipped out.

Naruto is now staring at you...after all you had pretty much said that you like him.

"I...I would...I'm not as strong as Sakura...heck I don't have a fraction of her strength...I can't fight...I can't do any of the great things she can do...but I really like you Naruto..."

You smile gently at the dumbfounded blonde before you start to walk away...and your chest tightens when you realize that he isn't following you.

You cry yourself to sleep that night...unrequited love sure could hurt...

You are not in a good mood when you wake up the next day...but who in your situation would?

Moving through your morning routines like an emotionless automaton...you almost miss the knock on your door.

You give your hair a quick brush before you take your time in answering the door.

"Naruto?" You hadn't meant to sound so surprised...but face it you are.

He nervously scratches his head. "Um...hey, Kimiko-chan..."

"Hey..."

An awkward silence follows.

"A-About yesterday..." Naruto starts nervously.

"I know..." You sigh. "I understand Naruto...you like Sakura...I can deal with it..."

"Well...what I meant was...did you really mean what you said yesterday?"

"...yes."

"I know it must've seemed weird because I didn't say anything but...I was just confused...and I had to think about it..."

"Naruto...what are you trying to say...exactly?"

"I...want to come to Ichiraku's with me again? After my training?" He looks at you hopefully...is he...asking you out?

"Are you asking me out?" You voice your thoughts.

"M-Maybe..." He tenses as if expecting you to hit him.

"Naruto...relax, I'm not gonna hit you..." You smile.

Neither of you have to say anything...you know that Naruto still isn't quite sure how to feel about you...but he is willing to find out...and for now...you could call yourself content with it.

What'll happen next?

Go to P534


	214. P502 – Don't tell Naruto

You watch Naruto eagerly eat his way through his fifth maybe sixth bowl, while you're just barely halfway through your first.

'He's so sweet...' You find yourself thinking...how could anyone with a heart possibly hate him?

"Kimiko-chan? You okay?" The blonde suddenly asks.

"Why do you ask?"

"You were kinda staring at me...do I have something on my face?"

You giggle, "No Naruto, you don't have anything on your face...and I'm sorry if I was staring..."

"Ah, no problem Kimiko-chan!"

When you both eat your fill of ramen, you fish out your coupons to cover yours and about three bowls of Naruto's ramen while he pays off the rest.

He offers to walk you home and you gladly accept.

"Naruto?" You say whilst you're both walking.

"Yeah?"

"Um...I don't mean to pry but...how...much do you like Sakura exactly..." You ask nervously.

"Um...well..." Naruto blushes. "Sakura-chan...She's my team-mate...and my friend...I mean I-I wouldn't mind being more than just her friend but..."

"She's still in love with Sasuke..." you finish and notice Naruto tense at the mention of his former team-mate's name...you are now treading sensitive territory so you better watch what you say...

"Yeah..." Naruto reluctantly agrees.

"Why?" You can't help but ask. "What do you like about Sakura so much?"

"Well...Sakura-chan is...she's cute...and pretty and a really strong...but man, she can be scary when she's mad...and her punches really hurt..." The blonde rubs the back of his head perhaps remembering one of the more recent blows he had suffered at the kunoichi's hand.

'I would never hurt you, Naruto...' You find yourself thinking.

"Why like someone who doesn't return your feelings? Why like someone who constantly belittles and hits you?" You've both stopped walking at this point.

"K-Kimiko-chan..."

"Why sell yourself short like that?"

He shrugs, "I just don't think too many girls would go for a guy like me..."

"I don't think that's true, Naruto...I'm sure that there are a bunch of girls who'd just love the chance to be with you..." You smile.

"Thanks for being nice about it..." Naruto shrugs. "Come on let's get you home."

So, he takes you home and after a quick good night, he departs without incident.

What'll happen next?

Go to P535


	215. P503 – Ending 16

Rather than being put off, you're more determined than ever...your eagerness to train rivals that of Lee...and Gai is convinced that you are in fact Kakashi's answer to Lee...no matter how vigorously you deny this.

As time goes by, your knowledge on future events eventually runs dry and you tell Tsunade as much, but never to despair. You had after all performed a great service to the village and you are given permission to stay. With some serious training and help from the various friends you had made amongst the ninja...you are finally able to call yourself a bonafide kunoichi.

And by the time those two years roll by, you have attained the rank of Chuunin as well as permission to teach at the academy. Your friendship with the masked ninja remains strong and far from diminished your attraction to him has intensified as you grow more and more into a woman.

You sigh in frustration at the end of another typical day, you had just gotten through a particularly nerve-crushing class (it seemed like all the annoying ones had found their way into your class...oh, but you are a patient teacher and you love your students).

You hurry to pack up your things and leave, eager to get out and relax. You head to the nearest Sake bar...making sure you've got your fake ID with you...you'd never needed it...but you could never tell when and if you might. (I think the legal drinking age in Japan is 21...) 'Try telling me again in a few years time...' Those were Kakashi's words...you remember them well...heck, you'd been thinking about those same words every night for the past two years...heck you'd even started reading those damn books he likes.

You're on your third bottle when someone remarks next to you, "A little young to be here aren't we?"

You turn your head and almost choke on your sake. "K-Kakashi?!"

"Hi." He raises his own sake cup in greeting. "Don't worry, I won't rat out on you."

"Gee thanks..." You sigh.

"You're a teacher now aren't you?...Is that the kind of example you should be setting for your students?" You know that the man is just trying to mess with you.

"Says the man who keeps on showing up late and reads porn books in broad daylight." You counter. "Ah...touche." (If you watch the Abridged Series you will think about Iruka right now)

"Not that I'm one to talk...I've started reading them myself..." you admit.

"Oh?" Kakashi sounds interested.

"I got my pay-check today so let me go buy you another drink." You offer.

"Sure."

Later...

"Kampai!" you giggle.

"I think you've had enough..." Kakashi chuckles.

"Ah, I'm just tipsy not quite drunk yet..." You respond.

"Yes, but I better get you home..."

You gasp, "You know where I live?! Are you stalkin' me Kakashi?!"

Kakashi sweat-drops, "I've been to your apartment several times...you've invited me..."

"Oh, that's right..." You laugh. "Well that's a relief!"

"Let's go..." Kakashi takes you by the arm and half drags you out of there.

"Hmmm...Kakashi you smell nice..." You virtually latch onto his arm.

"Why don't they ever do this when they're sober..." He sighs. Eventually he gets you to your apartment.

"Do you need help getting to bed?" He asks.

You stare at him wide-eyed, "Kakashi just what kind of girl do you take me for?"

He sighs patiently, "Not like that..."

You giggle and punch his arm playfully, "Oh, I know! I'm just messing with you."

"Uhu...well, I found your keys." He unlocks your front door while you wonder when exactly and what point he had gone through your pockets to find them. Currently he's helping you get your shoes off...meaning you're siting on your bed while he does all the work.

"Kakashi?" You say sounding a little more serious.

"Yes, Kimiko?" "D'you remember what you said to me a couple of years ago?"

"Don't agree to take part in any competitive sport arranged by Gai?"

"That's not what I meant..."

"What did you mean?"

You blush slightly, "You told me to...try and tell you again in a few years time..."

Kakashi pauses.

"Kakashi...I like you..." You say softly.

Kakashi rises and sighs, "Kimiko..."

"I'm legal." You interrupt him.

Kakashi pauses thoughtfully. "Really?"

"I'm a big girl now!" You smile mischievously "And I'm ready to play with the big boys..."

Kakashi chuckles, "I'll take advantage of that fact when you're sober..."

You pout, "I wanna play now..."

He pats the top of your head, "Now now...why don't you go to sleep and we'll talk about it in the morning..."

"Okay..." You sigh in defeat and do as he tells you.

Two months later... You and Kakashi are having yourselves a bit of a secret affair...while it is true you are 'legal' you are still 13 years his junior...besides it's a lot more fun this way. Nobody knowing you're involved...sneaking off...the thrill in almost being caught. That is...until you are caught. You sure know how to become the talk of the ninja community... Naruto and Sakura certainly don't look at you the same way again.

You continue teaching at the academy whilst dating the older man. Sure, you get a lot of crap from people about your relationship but you have your man, so why even care? One night, you sit Kakashi down and tell him the truth about where you had come from...he just looks at you for a few silent moments, shrugs and says that he's cool with it. It took you three days to get over the shock.

A little over a year passes.

You've recently moved in with Kakashi...and it annoys you that despite that, he still wears that damnable mask...even when you're being intimate...admittedly you thought it was sexy but still annoying. You're both currently resting in bed (interpret that however you wish), with your head nestled against his chest. "Kakashi?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you have to wear the mask inside the house?"

"...I always have."

"But do you have to wear it even when we're...you know..."

"I thought you liked it?"

"Well...yeah but...it's in the way."

"Alright...then I'll take it off before we go to bed."

"...Really?" You had expected him to put up more of a fight.

"All you had to do was ask." He smirks underneath the fabric.

"Then I'm asking you to take it off now."

Kakashi complies and smiles back at you.

"God, I love you..." You remark and Kakashi laughs before engaging you in a sweet kiss.

*Elsewhere*

In a hospital room.

An older woman sits by a young woman's side.

Two nurses watch her. "It's so sad..." One of them says. "Her daughter has been in a coma for more than three years now...

The woman turns to look at them, "I...don't feel as bad about it as some of you might think..."

The nurses hastily apologize.

"She's been smiling a lot lately." The woman continues smiling tenderly at the young woman in the bed. "So...at the very least...I am glad that wherever she is...she's found happiness..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wiki did not like my Kakashi endings very much it seems...This one was deleted too.


	216. P504 – Ending 17

Your determination remains strong...your eagerness to train rivals that of Lee...and Gai is convinced that you are in fact Kakashi's answer to Lee...no matter how vigorously you deny this.

As time goes by, your knowledge on future events eventually runs dry and you tell Tsunade as much, but never to despair. You had after all performed a great service to the village and you are given permission to stay.

With some serious training and help from the various friends you had made amongst the ninja...you are finally able to call yourself a bonafide kunoichi. And by the time those two years roll by, you have attained the rank of Chuunin as well as permission to teach at the academy.

Your friendship with the masked ninja remains strong and far from diminished your attraction to him has intensified as you grow more and more into a woman.

You sigh in frustration at the end of another typical day, you had just gotten through a particularly nerve-crushing lesson (it seemed like all the annoying ones had found their way into your class...oh, but you are a patient teacher and you love your students). You hurry to pack up your things and leave, eager to get out and relax.

You head to the nearest Sake bar...making sure you've got your fake ID with you...you'd never needed it...but you could never tell when and if you might. (I think the legal drinking age in Japan is 21...)

In all this time you hadn't told Kakashi how you feel about him...the big difference in your age had always nagged you a little...and part of you had hoped that it was just a crush...but here you are two years later pining away for him as much as you did then...

You sigh over your sake.

"Tough day?" Someone remarks next to you.

You almost drop your sake cup.

"Kakashi?"

"Hello."

You just stare at him before turning back to your drinking, "What are you doing here?"

"The same as you, drinking." He points to his own sake cup.

"I've been to this bar lots of times...how is it I've never seen you here before?"

Kakashi raises an eyebrow (well the visible one at least), "Oh...is this really the kind of behavior a teacher should be exhibiting? What kind of example are you setting for your young impressionable students?"

You roll your eyes, "I don't drink in front of them...besides...aren't you the guy who reads porn books in front of his students?"

"That's a good point..." Kakashi nods.

You both know that neither one of you is being serious.

"Kampai." You raise your cup and smile at him.

"Kampai...." He responds.

Two hours later.

You have never been so drunk before...

"Come on, Kimiko...I'm taking you home..."

"Your place or mine!" You laugh.

"I'm taking you back to your apartment..."

"Whyyyy?"

"Because you've had too much to drink."

Your glazed eyes light up, "Are ya gonna punish me?"

By this point you've garnered the interest of a reasonable number of the other patrons and Kakashi gets you out of there as nonchalantly as only Kakashi can.

"I've been a bad girl Kakashi!" You giggle while clinging onto him to steady yourself. "And you know what happens to bad girls..."

"Please don't say it..." The masked man groans.

"The get spanked!"

"...Why can't they say these things to me when they're sober?" Kakashi sighs dejectedly.

Eventually he gets you to your apartment...and somehow he finds your keys without you noticing him ever having gone through your pockets.

Currently he's helping you get your shoes off...meaning you're siting on your bed while he does all the work.

"Kakashi?" You say sounding a little more serious, which is more than a little surprising considering all the alcohol you had consumed.

"Yes, Kimiko?"

"I love you." You smile.

Kakashi glances up at you.

"Been wanting to tell you that for years..." You sigh sleepily.

Kakashi tucks you into bed, "Thanks for letting me know."

The next day...

You feel like crap and worse...

"I am never drinking again..." You groan into your pillow...

You can't even remember how you got home last night...

A week later...the end to another school-day and despite your claim a week ago, you're back in the bar.

"Back again I see..." An all too familiar voice remarks.

"Kakashi...you decide to stop by here regularly now?"

The older man shrugs and takes a seat on the stool next to yours.

"Do me a favor..." You sigh. "Stop me from drinking too much this time around..."

"Oh? Why do you say that?" He regards you with mild interest.

"Because I got really drunk last week...I can't even remember how I got home..."

"I see..."

What was that look for?

"So...Kimiko...how old are you exactly..." The masked nin inquires casually.

You glance around carefully to make sure no one else is listening and quietly whisper your response.

"Oh...so you're legal..." Kakashi chuckles.

At first you're not quite sure what he means by that...five minutes later you're still not entirely sure...ten minutes later you're drinking some Sake that Kakashi bought you and then it hits you hard...so hard in fact that you fall off your barstool.

"Kimiko? Are you alright?" He gets off of his stool to look at you as you still remain on the floor staring up at him in shock.

"Maybe you've had enough..." Kakashi decides when he notes all the people staring in your direction.

The jounin hoists you to your feet and you both exit the bar...you perhaps a little quicker than he.

Kakashi had just said that you were legal...he had definitely said it...but what did that mean...did it mean that he could possibly be...you risk a glance at him.

"You really don't remember what happened last week at all, do you?" The older man sighs.

"Oh no..." you gasp. "I didn't indecently expose myself or something, did I?!" You exclaim in alarm.

"No, you didn't..." Kakashi chuckles. "But you did ask me to spank you."

You want to crawl into a very dark cave and stay there until you die.

"I what?" Your face has never felt so hot before and you're sure that you must be sporting the mother of all blushes.

"Well, maybe not in those exact words...but you were insinuating it." He explains.

"I am so sorry..." You squeak.

"Then I took you home..."

You tense...so Kakashi had taken you home...

"And you told me you loved me..."

You are currently wondering how he must've gotten to your keys that night.

"Then I tucked you in and left..."

You nod absentmindedly, "Thanks for that Ka-Wait, I what?"

He's smirking. He may be wearing a mask, but you know he's smirking.

"So...an old guy like me still has the ability to attract the young ladies..."

'Somebody please kill me now before I die of embarrassment!' Your mind screams.

Kakashi waves a hand in front of your face, "Hellooo..."

"IwasreallyreallyreallydrunkthatnightIprobablyhadnoideawhatIwastalkingaboutand-"

"So, you're saying it was the drink that was talking and you don't like me." Kakashi concludes.

"No no no, I DO like you...I-I mean...." Was this how Hinata felt whenever she confronted Naruto?

The fact that Kakashi looks so damn amused isn't helping you either.

"Want me to walk you home?"

You nod hesitantly.

The walk is done in silence...you have no idea what to say...you'd kept it quiet for two years and now he knew...he had said you are legal but did it mean anything?

'And did I really ask him to spank me?' Your mind cries out in dismay.

Eventually you reach your destination and spend a considerable amount of time fumbling through your pockets for your keys.

When you finally find them you are faced with the next predicament...what to do about Kakashi...

The masked shinobi is waiting patiently...and you just know he's smiling.

"Um...want to come in...for a little bit?" You offer.

"If you're nervous...we can talk about it..." He replies.

"...I...I mean...do you...like me back?"

"It's fair to say I am...interested..."

'Good enough for me.' You find yourself thinking as you step aside to allow Kakashi to walk past you into your apartment.

Two months later...

You and Kakashi are having yourselves a bit of a secret affair...while it is true you are 'legal' you are still 13 years his junior...besides it's a lot more fun this way. Nobody knowing you're involved...sneaking off...the thrill in almost being caught.

That is...until you are caught.

You sure know how to become the talk of the ninja community...

Naruto and Sakura certainly don't look at you the same way again.

You continue teaching at the academy whilst dating the older man. Sure, you get a lot of crap from people about your relationship but you have your man, so why even care?

One night, you sit Kakashi down and tell him the truth about where you had come from...he just looks at you for a few silent moments, shrugs and says that he's cool with it. It took you three days to get over the shock.

A little over a year passes.

You've recently moved in with him...albeit reluctantly...how is it that the man can be so intimidating...is it the mask? Well maybe...he always keeps it on...even when you bathed together.

You're currently doing some housework when you hear the front door open.

"Oh, you're cleaning." He remarks as he walks into the room.

"Do you have to sound so surprised?" You sigh. "I have cleaned before you know..."

"Oh, I know...you missed a spot." Kakashi points out to you and you sigh in frustration...of all the things that you had learned about him...the thing that still surprises you the most is that your sexy masked nin is a total neat-freak.

"Yeah yeah..." You automatically move to take care of the situation.

His hands move to rest on yours, "That's enough cleaning for today...I'll go run a bath for the two of us."

"Sure...I'll meet you there..."

Kakashi's already in the tub when you get there and...Surprise surprise he's wearing his mask.

Well, two could play at that game...

You strip yourself of your clothes with exception of your bra and get into the tub. Needless to say Kakashi gives you a look.

"Uh...Kimiko...you've still got your bra on..."

"Oh, I know."

"...It's getting wet."

"I don't care."

"..." Kakashi reaches out to remove it for you, thinking that that might be what you are getting at but you slap his hand away.

He sighs, "Alright...so what's this about?"

"You keep your mask on...so I keep my bra on."

Kakashi stares at you for a full minute (60 seconds can be a long time to stare at someone) before he starts to chuckle, "Oh, I see...so if I take off my mask..." He suggestively tugs at the material. "...Then the bra comes off too."

"Exactly."

Kakashi watches you for a little longer...but in the end the desire to have you completely nude wins out over the need to remain mysterious.

"Fine..." He sighs and sheds the mask.

You giggle and get rid of the bra (it was starting to get a little uncomfortable anyway).

Later...

You're out of the bath and in the bedroom currently nestled against Kakashi's chest...and the mask is back on too.

"Kakashi?"

"Yes?"

"Remember what we were talking about the other day?"

"...How drink can loosen the tongue in more than one way?"

"No..." You sigh. "Something...I mentioned."

"...Don't read Icha Icha while we're-"

"Kakashi!"

"Alright...was it...'don't do that while I'm sleeping'?"

"...No."

"Oh, I know: 'I'm not doing that, it's too weird.'"

You have to admit that you did in fact say all those things at some point...but you are referring to something that you had said...well, outside the bedroom.

"Something we discussed outside of the bedroom, Kakashi..."

"Oh..."

Silence.

"And that would be?"

You playfully whack him in the chest, "You know...about us?"

"What about us?"

"You know...the age gap...and...How things might be in the future..."

"Oh, like you being afraid I'll dump you for someone older and more experienced or you go run off with some young buck once I get fat and bald?"

"...Well...something like that." You giggle trying to picture a balding overweight Kakashi...somehow you just don't seem to succeed at it.

"I thought we settled that...we'll worry about it when it happens...and if it doesn't...no reason to worry."

"I guess..." You sigh.

"Are you really that insecure about our relationship?"

"A little..."

Kakashi chuckles, "Well...why don't you try having the 'upper hand' for once?

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well..." He smirks underneath his mask. "YOU could try spanking ME for a change."

"..."

"Kimiko?"

"...I love you so much Kakashi!"

**Elsewhere**

In a hospital room.

An older woman sits by a young woman's side.

Two nurses watch her.

"It's so sad..." One of them says. "Her daughter has been in a coma for more than three years now...

The woman turns to look at them, "I...don't feel as bad about it as some of you might think..."

The nurses hastily apologize.

"She's been smiling a lot lately." The woman continues smiling tenderly at the young woman in the bed. "So...at the very least...I am glad that wherever she is...she's found happiness..."


	217. P505 – Confess to Gai

You like Gai. You're not ashamed to admit it...well at least not to yourself.

Part of you is thrilled by the fact that he agreed to train you thus allowing you to spend time with him each and every day...the other part is annoyed by the fact that you're half dead by the time you're done with each session.

But you like Gai so you put on a cheerful face...which makes him happy...seeing as he's found 'another person as youthful as his precious student Lee'.

You have certainly improved...well, receiving that kind of treatment you can't really do anything but.

"I have to say, Kimiko-san...I am impressed, when we first started, why you hardly knew a thing!" Gai exclaims after another day of rigorous training. "You have come very far."

"Thanks..." You wheeze, desperately trying to catch your breath.

"Let's celebrate by running 100 laps around Konoha!"

You stare at him...

'You have got to be sh*tting me...' You think.

Just then Gai breaks out into raucous laughter, "Ah, I was just joking Kimiko-san! You're not quite ready for that yet!"

You sigh in relief.

"So let's make it ten laps instead!"

'F*ck...'

Later...

"You know Kimiko-san you could have just told me you were too tired to run..." Gai laughs nervously while carrying you on his back.

You had passed out during the fifth lap.

"Sorry..." you mutter.

"How are you feeling?"

"...Really sore..." You gasp.

"Ah, well a nice long soak in the tub should help!"

'Where the hell does all his energy come from...' You think.

Eventually you get to your apartment and Gai sets you down.

You wobble slightly but you're able to stand.

"Would you like to come in for some tea, Gai-san?" You offer as you unlock the front door.

"Ah, well-"

"Please?" You give him your cutest smile.

"Why not?" He smiles back.

He offers to help you in the kitchen but you insist he just sit back on the couch and wait for you.

You join him shortly, two cups of tea in hand.

"I'm sorry about...before, I tried really hard..." You start.

Gai shakes his head, "You gave it your all and that's what counts!" He flashes you his signature sparkly smile and the thumbs up.

You have never wanted him more.

"Um..." You begin nervously. "Gai-san...there's something I've been meaning to tell you..." You blush.

"Yes, Kimiko-san?" The older man looks at you expectantly.

"Gai-san...I...I..." You take a deep breath. "I like you."

Gai smiles, "I like you too, Kimiko-san." He gives you another thumbs up...and you get the feeling that he didn't quite get what you had been trying to say...

"No, I mean..." You set your tea down, look him directly in the eyes and clasp his hand in both of yours. "I LIKE you..."

"Oh...OH!" Gai's eyes widen considerably. "Well, ah...that's...how should I say?"

"Gai-san?"

He clears his throat and gently removes his hand from yours...and he looks pretty serious...

"Kimiko-san...I am...extremely flattered to have been deemed worthy of your youthful girlish heart's affection..."

Your face falls...it doesn't take a genius to anticipate what he'd be saying next.

"...But you need to understand...I am...well beyond your ah...age group and it would be inappropriate for a man of my age to get involved with someone the same age as my own students..."

"...So...that's a no..." Your voice is trembling as you say it...you knew that the notion of getting together with Gai had been pretty far-fetched to begin with...but somehow you had been hoping that maybe...just maybe there was a chance...

"I'm afraid it is..." He sighs. "But...if I had been any younger you bet that I would have gladly pledged my undying love for you!"

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up..." you sigh dejectedly.

"You're a beautiful young woman, Kimiko-san...I am very sure that you are going to make one lucky boy really happy..." He tells you gently.

"But I want to make you happy..." You find yourself saying.

"Trust me...you wouldn't be happy with an old man like me...you will want someone as youthful as yourself..."

"How can you know what I want..." You remark stubbornly.

"Such a strong will..." Gai sighs. "You will find happiness someday Hana-san...but it won't be with me..."

You remain silent and Gai looks at you ruefully.

"I think you should take a break from training tomorrow..."

"You don't want to train me anymore?" You gasp.

"You can always find me on the training grounds...well not always but most of the time...you are more than welcome to join me along with my other students..." Gai explains.

So, he was no longer going to give you any one on one sessions.

You look down at the floor.

"Goodbye Kimiko-san...stay strong and youthful...I know you will find happiness..."

You tense when you feel his lips brush your forehead ever so slightly.

By the time you have the courage to look up...he's gone.

What'll happen next?

Go to P536


	218. P506 – Don't confess to Gai

You like Gai. You're not ashamed to admit it...well at least not to yourself.

Part of you is thrilled by the fact that he agreed to train you thus allowing you to spend time with him each and every day...the other part is annoyed by the fact that you're half dead by the time you're done with each session.

But you like Gai so you put on a cheerful face...which makes him happy...seeing as he's found 'another person as youthful as his precious student Lee'.

You have certainly improved...well, receiving that kind of treatment you can't really do anything but.

"I have to say, Kimiko-san...I am impressed, when we first started, why you hardly knew a thing!" Gai exclaims after another day of rigorous training. "You have come very far."

"Thanks..." You wheeze, desperately trying to catch your breath.

"Let's celebrate by running 100 laps around Konoha!"

You stare at him...

'You have got to be sh*tting me...' You think.

Just then Gai breaks out into raucous laughter, "Ah, I was just joking Kimiko-san! You're not quite ready for that yet!"

You sigh in relief.

"So let's make it ten laps instead!"

'F*ck...'

Later...

"You know Kimiko-san you could have just told me you were too tired to run..." Gai laughs nervously while carrying you on his back. You had passed out during the fifth lap.

"Sorry..." you mutter.

"How are you feeling?"

"...Really sore..." You gasp.

"Ah, well a nice long soak in the tub should help!"

'Where the hell does all his energy come from...' You think.

Eventually you get to your apartment and Gai sets you down.

You wobble slightly but you're able to stand.

"Would you like to come in for some tea, Gai-san?" You offer as you unlock the front door.

"Ah, well-"

"Please?" You give him your cutest smile.

"Why not?" He smiles back.

He offers to help you in the kitchen but you insist he just sit back on the couch and wait for you.

You join him shortly, two cups of tea in hand.

"I'm sorry about...before, I tried really hard..." You start.

Gai shakes his head, "You gave it your all and that's what counts!" He flashes you his signature sparkly smile and the thumbs up.

You have never wanted him more.

You both continue drinking your tea and passing the time with more chit-chat...Gai then recommends that you take the day off tomorrow and you happily agree to.

He then departs without anything significant taking place.

What'll happen next?

Go to P537


	219. P507 – Like Neji

Okay, so you'd been teasing the crap out of him...and right now he probably thinks you're the most irritating person alive...or well the most irritating person to cross his path within the last ten minutes but...you like him.

"Sooo...Neji...whatcha been doin'?" You attempt to start a decent conversation for once.

"...Training mostly..."

" I see...how's that coming along?"

"...Fine."

You sigh, "You are so frustrating..."

"If I'm so frustrating, then why bother talking to me?" He demands a little agitated.

"Because I want to." You smile.

Neji's eyebrow twitches as he observes you.

"You are the strangest girl I have ever met..."

"I'll take that as a compliment." You giggle.

By this point Tenten is giving you strange looks along with Neji.

**Later**

You had been mostly civil with Neji during your time in the restaurant...you called him one...maybe two names...but nothing serious or too emotionally scarring.

"So, Neji..." You start. "I've been wondering...you being a genius and all..."

"What do you want?" He sighs.

"Teach me."

"...What?"

"You know, train me...show me the basics."

"...Why me?"

"Because I'm asking you."

"Can't you ask Lee or Tenten...maybe even Gai-sensei-"

You glare at him, "What are you? Not man enough to handle me?"

"...If you're trying to trick me into training you, it isn't going to work..."

"So, that's it...you think I'm some kind of deceiving little...little..." You quietly gasp the word. "...'b*tch'?"

"Hey, I didn't say tha-"

"Why are you so mean to me?!" You wail rivers of fake tears running down your face (you know the kind).

Gai, Lee and Tenten are still around...but they're just watching the show.

"Mean?! And what exactly have you-"

"All I want is to learn the basics so I can defend myself!" You continue completely ignoring him. "And what do you do?! You turn your back on me, you shun me, you think me inferior, you-"

"Alright!" Neji gives in. "...I'll...train you..."

You instantly brighten up, "Thanks Neji!"

He glares at you.

"I'll see you tomorrow! Bye bye!" You wave and skip away towards your apartment.

'Heh heh...sucker.'

Tell Neji you like him? P538

Don't tell Neji you like him? P539


	220. P508 – Don't like Neji

No way are you attracted to Neji that way...but you got to admit...you just love messing with him...

"Sooo...Neji...whatcha been doin'?" You attempt to start a decent conversation for once.

"...Training mostly..."

" I see...how's that coming along?"

"...Fine."

You sigh, "You are so frustrating..."

"If I'm so frustrating, then why bother talking to me?" He demands a little agitated.

"Because I want to." You smile.

Neji's eyebrow twitches as he observes you.

"You are the strangest girl I have ever met..."

"I'll take that as a compliment." You giggle.

By this point Tenten is giving you strange looks along with Neji.

**Later**

You had been mostly civil with Neji during your time in the restaurant...you called him one...maybe two names...but nothing serious or too emotionally scarring.

"So, Neji..." You start. "I've been wondering...you being a genius and all..."

"What do you want?" He sighs.

"Teach me."

"...What?"

"You know, train me...show me the basics."

"...Why me?"

"Because I'm asking you."

"Can't you ask Lee or Tenten...maybe even Gai-sensei-"

You glare at him, "What are you? Not man enough to handle me?"

"...If you're trying to trick me into training you, it isn't going to work..."

"So, that's it...you think I'm some kind of deceiving little...little..." You quietly gasp the word. "...'b*tch'?"

"Hey, I didn't say tha-"

"Why are you so mean to me?!" You wail rivers of fake tears running down your face (you know the kind).

Gai, Lee and Tenten are still around...but they're just watching the show.

"Mean?! And what exactly have you-"

"All I want is to learn the basics so I can defend myself!" You continue completely ignoring him. "And what do you do?! You turn your back on me, you shun me, you think me inferior, you-"

"Alright!" Neji gives in. "...I'll...train you..."

You instantly brighten up, "Thanks Neji!"

He glares at you.

"I'll see you tomorrow! Bye bye!" You wave and skip away towards your apartment.

'Heh heh...sucker.'

The next few days, Neji stays true to his word and teaches you the basics...after that he leave you to your own devices...quite possibly due to the fact that you took one of you 'playful' insults one...maybe two steps too far...

What'll happen next?

Go to P469


	221. P509 – Like Lee

You like Lee. True, he may not be considered the most handsome guy around but...he's so sweet and you still find yourself puzzled by the fact that so many people despise the guy.

The time at the restaurant is passed with some pleasant conversation. Lee tells you about his training schedule...in greater detail...and you are impressed by the sheer amount of physical punishment his body is able to withstand...you also find yourself wondering just what exactly his body looks like underneath that green jumpsuit of his...

**Later...**

You're once again walking alongside Lee chatting excitedly...Gai had left so it was just you Lee and well the other two.

"Hey, Lee...you um...doing much...the next few days?" You ask a little shyly.

"I will be training of course." Lee responds.

Behind you, you can hear Tenten whispering to Neji "Is she trying to ask him out or something?"

You suppress the urge to look back and glare at them.

"Lee...I was wondering...I want to...be able to defend myself and I was kind of hoping that maybe...you might...that is...I don't want to intrude on your own training-"

"Kimiko-san, I would be honored to teach you the ways of taijutsu!" He smiles and gives you a thumbs-up.

You have the desire to hug Lee like you've never hugged a person before...but Neji and Tenten are already staring at you like you've gone insane...plus you don't want to freak Lee out.

Instead you opt for, "Thank you so much Lee! I promise I'll work really hard!"

And you are rewarded with an even bigger smile from Lee and a muttered, "Not another one..." from Neji.

Tell Lee you like him? P540

Don't tell him? P541


	222. P510 – Don't like Lee

You don't like Lee...at least not that way. He's a sweet guy and all...just not your type exactly...

The time at the restaurant is passed with some pleasant conversation (because you ignore Neji). Lee tells you about his training schedule...in greater detail...and you are impressed by the sheer amount of physical punishment his body is able to withstand...you also find yourself wondering just what exactly his body looks like underneath that green jumpsuit of his...

**Later...**

You're once again walking alongside Lee chatting excitedly...Gai had left so it was just you Lee and well the other two.

"Hey, Lee...you um...doing much...the next few days?" You ask.

"I will be training of course." Lee responds.

Behind you, you can hear Tenten whispering to Neji "Is she trying to ask him out or something?"

You suppress the urge to look back and glare at them.

"Lee...I was wondering...I want to...be able to defend myself and I was kind of hoping that maybe...you might...that is...I don't want to intrude on your own training-"

"Kimiko-san, I would be honored to teach you the ways of taijutsu!" He smiles and gives you a thumbs-up.

"Thank you so much Lee! I promise I'll work really hard!"

And you are rewarded with an even bigger smile from Lee and a muttered, "Not another one..." from Neji.

Lee trains you for a few days...but let's say that it gets a little too much for you, so instead you thank him for teaching you the basics and explain that you'd rather train on your own...he takes it remarkably well.

What'll happen next?

Go to P469


	223. P511 – Ending 18

You still harbor some feelings for Baki...but you're sensible enough to realize that no matter how much you try to pursue the matter...there's not much of a chance of anything happening between the two of you...especially when he asks you to start referring to him as Ni-san (older brother or big brother whatever you want to say).

As much as you like being with him, you are mature enough to admit how inappropriate it would be for you to continue spending all that time with him. Instead you spend more time with the sand siblings (well mostly Temari and Kankuro...Gaara is a busy Kage after all) and Baki seems glad about the change too. You remain on friendly terms with him, but your relationship is definitely not what it once was.

As time goes by, your knowledge on future events eventually runs dry and you tell Tsunade (you're still corresponding with her after all) as much, but never to despair. You had after all performed a great service to the village and are offered the opportunity to come back to Konoha. You explain to Gaara and the others that you are no longer an informant to Tsunade...and that you have the option to return to Konoha. But they insist that you stay...and well it doesn't take much convincing for you to do so. You love the Sand Village!

You are taught some basic techniques, just enough so you're not completely useless...By the time two years roll by you find yourself working in the Kazekage's office...yep, you're a bureaucrat...don't worry the naruto world needs you too.

It is another typical day at the Kazekage's office building...meaning you have a huge-*ss pile of papers to get through. At first you had been happy that you could be of some use to the village...but oh, how mind's can change...

You sigh, "Well...no use procrastinating about it..." And you hop to it. At the end of yet another infuriatingly dull day you exit the building eager to get away...that is until a pair of hands settle across your eyes from behind you.

"Guess who?"

You sigh, "I am not in the mood for this Kankuro..."

That guy sure is a persistent one. Two years and he still hasn't given up...

"Aaw, what's the matter? Got a paper-cut or something?" He jokes as he removes his hands.

"I'll give you a paper-cut...wait that doesn't sound very threatening..."

"You must have had a really lousy day if that's the best you can come up with." He chuckles.

"...I hate paperwork..."

"Want to go for a drink?"

"I'm underage..."

"So am I and it's never stopped us before."

"...You're buying this time."

And so the two of you end up at the closest bar.

"Kampai!" You and Kankuro laugh.

"Kankuro seriously...if I have anymore I won't be able to stay awake at my desk tomorrow..." You giggle.

"Oh, come on! You can handle one more!"

"You just want to get me drunk so you can have your way with me!" You accuse him playfully.

"Say, there's a thought." He remarks and you whack him over the head.

"Was that supposed to hurt?"

"Don't tempt me to really hurt you..."

"Ooh, what are you going to do? Staple me to a wall?"

"Say, there's a thought." You giggle.

"...I was kidding you know."

"I know..."

"Hey...there's a guy in the corner who I think just might be checking you out...maybe you should go over and talk to him." Kankuro whispers.

You glance to the said corner and almost choke on your drink.

"Kankuro! That guy must be at least 60 years old!" You hiss.

"Whaat?" He smirks. "I thought you dug the older men..."

You sigh...he had never been able to let up on the fact that you had once had a huge thing for Baki...

"Seriously...what is it that attracted you to him in the first place? Is it because he hides like half his face?"

"Us girls do like a man when he's a little mysterious..." You shrug.

"Hey, I'm plenty mysterious!" Kankuro exclaims.

"Tch. Yeah right..."

"Seriously I am!" He insists.

"Prove it."

"Well...it's not like you know everything about me."

"I have access to your files you know..."

"You didn't..."

"Hey, I admit some things did surprise me..."

"Are you even allowed to go through those?"

"No. But someone had taken it out...I happened to see it...and well, I got curious."

"...That was a blatant invasion of my privacy."

"Yeah, you're right...I'm sorry..."

"...You'll have to do more than that for me to forgive you."

"Like what?"

"You could go out with me for a month."

"No."

"Three weeks and 5 days?"

"No."

"Fine, two weeks minus Mondays and Thursdays."

"Deal."

And that's how you and Kankuro start to date...

You hate to admit it but...the guy kind of grows on you during that time...although you're not about to own up to that fact. To make matters worse, he's even started to drop by the office...

"Hey, there baby..."

You sigh, "Kankuro I told you to stop coming in here unless you have a reason to...a VALID reason."

"Oh, I do...I have a present for you."

"Really." You raise a sceptical eyebrow.

"Gaara says he needs these sorted by the afternoon." Kankuro plops a three inch high pile of papers onto your desk.

"Since when you do run office errands for your brother?"

"Since it's been giving me an excuse to visit you."

"Why? I'm not even that likable!"

"You are to me honey!"

"Would you stop with the names already..."

"You're so cute when you get flustered..."

"I'm not flustered, I'm annoyed."

"Even better."

"..."

"See you tonight at the bar?"

"Yeah, okay."

So, you've got a bit of an on and off relationship with him...although it's been more on than off of late...

**Elsewhere**

In a hospital room.

An older woman sits by a young woman's side.

Two nurses watch her.

"It's so sad..." One of them says. "Her daughter has been in a coma for more than three years now...

The woman turns to look at them, "I...don't feel as bad about it as some of you might think..."

The nurses hastily apologize.

"I think she's doing alright." The woman continues smiling tenderly at the young woman in the bed. "Wherever she is...I think...she might be happy..."


	224. P512 - Ending 19

You still harbor some feelings for Baki...but you're sensible enough to realize that no matter how much you try to pursue the matter...there's not much of a chance of anything happening between the two of you...especially when he asks you to start referring to him as Ni-san (older brother or big brother whatever you want to say).

As much as you like being with him, you are mature enough to admit how inappropriate it would be for you to continue spending all that time with him. Instead you spend more time the sand siblings (well mostly Temari and Kankuro...Gaara is a busy Kage after all) and Baki seems glad about the change too. You remain on friendly terms with him, but your relationship is definitely not what it once was.

As time goes by, your knowledge on future events eventually runs dry and you tell Tsunade (you're still corresponding with her after all) as much, but never to despair. You had after all performed a great service to the village and are offered the opportunity to come back to Konoha. You explain to Gaara and the others that you are no longer an informant to Tsunade...and that you have decided to accept their offer and return to the Leaf Village...

You've made some good friends amongst the Sand nin but you want to get as far away from Baki as possible...and it's not like you'll never see them again...after all you know for a fact that Temari has been travelling to and from Konoha quite frequently. Thus you return to Konoha...

Upon your request you receive training sessions and with the encouragement of the various friends you had made amongst the Konoha ninja...you are finally able to call yourself a bonafide kunoichi (whether you had wanted to become one or not...). And by the time two years roll by, you have attained the rank of Chuunin as well as permission to teach at the academy.

You sigh in frustration at the end of another typical day, you had just gotten through a particularly nerve-crushing lesson (it seemed like all the annoying ones had found their way into your class...oh, but you are a patient teacher and you love your students). You hurry to pack up your things and leave, eager to get out and relax.

You go for a walk in the nearby park to unwind.

Two years...it had been two years since you left the Sand Village...and you can't help but miss it a little bit...

"Should you be out here on your own?"

You squint into the semi-darkness and make out your co-worker Iruka.

"What's that supposed to mean?" you cross your arms.

"Ah, I didn't mean it that way..." Iruka laughs nervously. "It's just that things tend to happen to young women...especially in the dark."

"...I wasn't aware of a curfew."

Iruka sighs, "So...tough day?"

It's your turn to sigh, "I don't know where they get all that energy from..."

Iruka chuckles, "It can get difficult at times but...it's always worth it in the end..."

You smile...you had become good friends with the mild-mannered teacher.

"Do yours play pranks on you too?" You ask.

"All the time...yours?"

"You bet..."

From there you discuss all the pranks your students have played on you...turns out Iruka falls for them just as easily as you do and you get to have a good laugh about it before wishing each other a good night and going your separate ways.

After that...you make it a habit to stop by the park every day...and so does Iruka...and you admit you like spending time with the man.

At some point Iruka invites you out for a drink...but you don't think much of it...after all you're just friends, right?

And as cliche as it is...one thing leads to another...and you find yourself at his place...probably because you passed out after just three drinks and Iruka's apartment is closer than yours...

You wake up to find yourself in a bed...that isn't yours...in a bedroom...that also isn't yours, with a headache that unfortunately is very much yours...and while you're still fully clothed...you seem to be missing your bra of all things...after you spend some time thinking about it you vaguely recall a dream about you trying to do a strip tease for Iruka...

Groaning you rise from the bed and poke your head out of the room...you find Iruka asleep on the couch.

You watch him sleep for a little while...then you clear your throat and shake his shoulder gently.

"Iruka?"

"Five more minutes..."

"Iruka..." You shake him a little more insistently.

He finally wakes up.

"K-Kimiko!" He sits up and scratches the back of his head nervously.

"Um...I'm not going to ask any questions about what happened last night but...could I use your shower?"

Iruka nods, "S-Sure, I'll just go get you a fresh towel." He runs off to do that...apparently he remembers what had happened a little more clearly than you do.

Iruka returns with a towel and a few other things for you and points you in the right direction...

The flustered man takes a seat on his couch and exhales deeply...last night had been...awkward...had he known you couldn't hold your drink very well...

His thoughts are interrupted by a chuckle from the corner of the room.

"Looks like you had a rough night..."

Iruka's head snaps up, "Kakashi?! How did you get into my apartment?!"

Kakashi gives Iruka a flat look, "I'm a ninja."

Iruka sighs, "What are you doing here?"

"These are pretty nice..." Kakashi holds up a lacy bra. "I found them in the hallway...so...Iruka you-"

"It's mine!" Iruka blurts out without thinking.

Kakashi stares at him. "I was going to say you had some female company last night..."

"That...would have made more sense..."

Just then you walk back into the room. You're wearing the same clothes you had last night, "Um, Iruka this is a bit embarrassing but...have you seen my bra around by any chance?"

Then you spot Kakashi holding the mentioned item up in his hands.

"Yours, eh?" Kakashi muses swinging said item around one lazy finger.

You approach Kakashi, flushing bright red and grab it from him, before running into Iruka's room to well put it on and get out of there.

"Bye, Iruka...I guess I'll see you at the academy..." You mumble hastily and rush out the door.

Silence...

"You know, Iruka...I could give you some pointers so they don't run off like that." Kakashi offers.

After that incident you and Iruka are too embarrassed to look each other in the eye for about two weeks...

It is the end of yet another long day...and you head for the park as per usual...and find a familiar someone waiting for you.

"Iruka..."

"Kimiko...we...can we talk?"

"Okay."

Awkward silence.

"I'm sorry I invited you out for a drink! I had no idea you got drunk so easily." Iruka exclaims.

"...It's okay...I mean...I don't blame you Iruka...it's just that it's really embarrassing...especially about the um...did I really try to do a strip tease for you?" You blush.

Iruka chuckles nervously, "You kinda did...I mean...you tried...you got your shirt and...bra off...but then you passed out again..."

"...Thanks for not taking advantage of me...you didn't take advantage of me...right?" You eye him suspiciously.

"No, no, no!" Iruka stammers vehemently. "Of course I didn't!"

More silence.

"Iruka?"

"Yes?"

"You think we should give...'dating'...a try?"

"Um...I mean...do you want to? Because...I don't mind..." Iruka rambles on and on.

So you give him a quick peck on the lips to shut him up.

"Okay."

You continue teaching at the academy whilst dating your co-worker and are happy to find that nobody objects to your relationship... One night, you sit Iruka down and tell him the truth about where you had come from...admittedly he does not believe you at first...until you get both Naruto and Tsunade to back up your claims.

It takes him three days to come to terms with it, but after that he just shrugs it off.

A little over a year have passed and you have recently moved in together.

You have a day off so you use the time to straighten the apartment out.

There's a sudden knock on the door and you dash over to answer it...only to find no one's around...however you do espy a parcel in front of the door.

As curious as you are, you decide to wait for Iruka to get back before opening it...after all...it could be for him.

A couple of hours roll by and finally you hear the door open...you had a hard time concentrating on anything but the strange package...so you virtually drag Iruka into the kitchen where the parcel is currently resting on the table.

"Kimiko, what's this about?" He asks in confusion.

"Someone dropped this off earlier today...and I want to know what it is!"

"...You waited for me?"

"Well, yes...it might be for you."

"...Then let's open it."

And you do...

Silence.

Iruka groans and you try to hide a smile.

You take the orange book from out of the box and read the note attached to it...

"Here's a home-warming present. You'll find all the inspiration you need in here, Kakashi..." You read out.

"I can' believe he gave us a copy of Icha Icha Paradise..." Iruka sighs.

"He highlighted some of the passages too..." You remark as you flip through it. "And he added some notes..."

"You're not going to actually read it are you?" Iruka exclaims in surprise.

You blush faintly, "Well...it's a gift...and it's obvious that he put some...thought into this...so we might as well see what we can do with it, right?"

"...What do the highlighted parts say?"

"Well..." You flip it to a random page and spot something scrawled in Kakashi's handwriting alongside a marked passage. "...'This is a lot more fun if the positions are reversed'..."

You read the passage and quickly pass it to Iruka...not quite able to read it out.

"...On the kitchen table..." Iruka reads and glances at you.

More silence.

"I'll make sure the doors are locked, you get the blinds and curtains."

Outside somewhere...

A masked ninja chuckles to himself, "My work here is done..."

**Elsewhere**

In a hospital room.

An older woman sits by a young woman's side.

Two nurses watch her.

"It's so sad..." One of them says. "Her daughter has been in a coma for more than three years now...

The woman turns to look at them, "I...don't feel as bad about it as some of you might think..."

The nurses hastily apologize.

"She's been smiling a lot lately." The woman continues smiling tenderly at the young woman in the bed. "So...at the very least...I am glad that wherever she is...she's found happiness..."


	225. P513 – Confess to Gaara

You are once again in the Kazekage office building...you practically live there what with all the time you spend following the Kage...right now, you're doing some simple paper work for Gaara commenting on something every now and then in a mostly one-sided conversation.

"Done!" You exclaim proudly.

"There's more over there..." Gaara remarks.

You sigh.

"...You don't have to stay here all the time..."

"But I want to...do you want me to leave?" You say in alarm.

"...You clearly despise doing paperwork...so why bother doing it when you have no obligation to..."

You stare at him.

"Is something wrong?"

"No. You just don't usually talk so much when I'm around...and in answer to your question...I do it because I want to."

"Why?"

"Because it means I can spend time with you."

"Why?"

"Because. We're friends now right?" You smile cheerfully.

"...Really?" It's hard to read Gaara's expression...then again, when has it ever been easy?

"Sure...want to hang out when you're done with all your Kazekage stuff?" You had long dropped the formalities...

"...Hang out?"

"Well...spend time together...outside of the office? Do something fun?"

Gaara stays quiet for so long you're sure he's declined the offer when...

"Very well..."

**Later**

You're walking through the Sand Village with Gaara by your side, you're chattering excitedly while he just listens quietly.

"Is this...fun?" He interrupts you at one point.

"Well...not so much...but...hmm...what to do, what to do...sand village...what to-I've got it!" You exclaim.

"...You have?"

"Let's build sandcastles!"

**A little while later**

You are working on the biggest sand castle ever...admittedly it's a little difficult without any water...but that's where Gaara helps you out.

You giggle, "I used to build sand castles all the time when I was a kid...I wish you could have been there to help me out...we could have built the most awesome sand castles together..."

"You really think so?"

"Absolutely!" You grin and manage to coax a small smile out of him.

After that day...you make this 'hanging out' a more frequent occurrence.

His brother and sister notice it too...

And one day at the office you are surprised to find yourself pulled aside by Temari.

"Temari? What is it?"

"Kimiko...I've noticed...you like spending time with my little brother..."

"...Yeah? What about it?" You ask hesitantly.

"What are your intentions?"

"Excuse me?"

"What are your intentions towards my brother...because I warn you...if you hurt him..."

You gulp, "I swear we just talk and build sand castles together and-"

"You're building sand castles together?"

"...yes?"

Temari stares at you for a little while.

"Is something wrong?"

"No it's just..." She trails off.

"What?"

"Well...it's kinda cute..." She admits. "And that's all you do?"

You nod.

"Oh, well...never mind then." She walks away.

"Phew..." You exhale in relief...Temari sure could be scary.

**Later**

"Hey, Gaara could you give this one a sort of spirally tower thing? Yeah, just like that, that's perfect!" You clap your hands together in delight as you see the castle take shape before you.

You shiver slightly...deserts sure get cold at night.

"What's wrong?" Gaara asks.

"It's just that it's getting a little chilly...maybe we should call it a day?"

Gaara seems to look a little disappointed.

"It's okay, we can build more sand castles tomorrow."

"...The sand castles aren't the point."

"They're not?"

"...I like...'hanging out'...with you." The Kazekage explains calmly.

You smile, "I like hanging out with you too..." You hesitate a little but slowly reach out your hand to hold his...his expression doesn't change, his hand does twitch slightly...but he doesn't let go either.

"Let's go somewhere a little warmer though..." You suggest and Gaara nods.

What'll happen next?

Go to P542


	226. P514 – Don't tell Gaara

You are once again in the Kazekage office building...you practically live there what with all the time you spend following the Kage...right now, you're doing some simple paper work for Gaara commenting on something every now and then in a mostly one-sided conversation.

"Done!" You exclaim proudly.

"There's more over there..." Gaara remarks.

You sigh.

"...You don't have to stay here all the time..."

"But I want to...do you want me to leave?" You say in alarm.

"...You clearly despise doing paperwork...so why bother doing it when you have no obligation to..."

You stare at him.

"Is something wrong?"

"No. You just don't usually talk so much when I'm around...and in answer to your question...I do it because I want to."

"Why?"

"Because it means I can spend time with you."

"Why?"

"Because. We're friends now right?" You smile cheerfully.

"...Really?" It's hard to read Gaara's expression...then again, when has it ever been easy?

"Sure...want to hang out when you're done with all your Kazekage stuff?" You had long dropped the formalities...

"...Hang out?"

"Well...spend time together...outside of the office? Do something fun?"

Gaara stays quiet for so long you're sure he's declined the offer when...

"Very well..."

**Later**

You're walking through the Sand Village with Gaara by your side, you're chattering excitedly while he just listens quietly.

"Is this...fun?" He interrupts you at one point.

"Well...not so much...but...hmm...what to do, what to do...sand village...what to-I've got it!" You exclaim.

"...You have?"

"Let's build sandcastles!"

**A little while later**

You are working on the biggest sand castle ever...admittedly it's a little difficult without any water...but that's where Gaara helps you out. You giggle, "I used to build sand castles all the time when I was a kid...I wish you could have been there to help me out...we could have built the most awesome sand castles together..."

"You really think so?"

"Absolutely!" You grin and manage to coax a small smile out of him.

After that day...you make this 'hanging out' a more frequent occurrence.

His brother and sister notice it too...

And one day at the office you are surprised to find yourself pulled aside by Temari.

"Temari? What is it?"

"Kimiko...I've noticed...you like spending time with my little brother..."

"...Yeah? What about it?" You ask hesitantly.

"What are your intentions?"

"Excuse me?"

"What are your intentions towards my brother...because I warn you...if you hurt him..."

You gulp, "I swear we just talk and build sand castles together and-"

"You're building sand castles together?"

"...yes?"

Temari stares at you for a little while.

"Is something wrong?"

"No it's just..." She trails off.

"What?"

"Well...it's kinda cute..." She admits. "And that's all you do?"

You nod.

"Oh, well...never mind then." She walks away.

"Phew..." You exhale in relief...Temari sure could be scary.

**Later**

"Hey, Gaara could you give this one a sort of spirally tower thing? Yeah, just like that, that's perfect!" You clap your hands together in delight as you see the castle take shape before you.

You shiver slightly...deserts sure get cold when it gets darker (I know, I used to live in the Middle East).

"What's wrong?" Gaara asks.

"It's just that it's getting a little chilly...maybe we should call it a day?"

Gaara seems to look a little disappointed.

"It's okay, we can build more sand castles tomorrow."

"...The sand castles aren't the point."

"They're not?"

"...I like...'hanging out'...with you." The Kazekage explains calmly.

You smile, "I like hanging out with you too..." You hesitate a little but slowly reach out your hand to hold his...his expression doesn't change, his hand does twitch slightly...but he doesn't let go either.

"Let's go somewhere a little warmer though..." You suggest and Gaara nods.

What'll happen next?

Go to P543


	227. P515 – Ending 20

As time goes by, your knowledge on future events eventually runs dry and you tell Tsunade (you're still corresponding with her after all) as much, but never to despair. You had after all performed a great service to the village and are offered the opportunity to come back to Konoha. You explain to Gaara and the others that you are no longer an informant to Tsunade...and that you have decided to accept their offer and return to the Leaf Village...

You've made some good friends amongst the Sand nin but you do miss Konoha...and it's not like you'll never see them again...after all you know for a fact that Temari has been travelling to and from Konoha quite frequently.

Thus you return to Konoha...

Upon your request you receive training sessions and with the encouragement of the various friends you had made amongst the Konoha ninja...you are finally able to call yourself a bonafide kunoichi (whether you had wanted to become one or not...). And by the time two years roll by, you have attained the rank of Chuunin as well as permission to teach at the academy.

You sigh in frustration at the end of another typical day, you had just gotten through a particularly nerve-crushing lesson (it seemed like all the annoying ones had found their way into your class...oh, but you are a patient teacher and you love your students). You hurry to pack up your things and leave, eager to get out and relax.

You head straight for a Sake bar...true you're still underage but hey, that's what fake ID's are for right? (I do not encourage this sort of behavior, I think the legal drinking age in Japan is 21...it's 18 in Australia...right now Kimiko is 18...)

You order some much deserved sake and make yourself comfortable...well as comfortable as one can make themselves on a barstool.

You note the shadow fall onto the counter as you reach for your drink.

"It didn't work then and it won't work now Anko..." You sigh and turn in time to see Anko drop her arms back to her side.

"Aaw, aren't you drunk yet?" She remarks in mock disappointment. "I bet it would've worked if you were drunk."

"It wouldn't and I'm not." You declare.

The older woman shrugs...you had met her when you walked into the bar for the first time...heck, she was the one who got you the fake ID...and you've been good friends with her since...or at least drinking buddies.

"So, what did the little hell-raisers do to torture you today, 'sensei'?" She smirks as she orders herself a drink, then shoves the guy sitting on the stool next to you off and claims it as her own.

Apparently he knows who she is because he doesn't bother complaining and finds himself another place to sit.

"That was mean, Anko." You point out.

"What? I don't see his name on the stool." She shrugs innocently.

"I don't see yours either."

Anko draws a kunai out of her weapon's pouch and etches her name into the stool.

"You were saying?"

"...You're insane..." You smile whilst shaking your head.

"And you're too sane...and sober I might add." She responds. "Answer my question."

"Well...they glued all the pages in my textbook together...and swapped the chalk with cheese-sticks..." You sigh.

"...Sounds like it was a good day."

"Comparatively speaking: yes."

"Kampai!" Anko hollers.

"Kampai..."

**Next Day**

You groan into your pillow...that was the last time you'd ever let Anko talk you into having a drinking contest with her...

"Finally, you're up!"

You flinch at the sudden noise...then you stiffen...that loud voice sounds a lot like...

Lifting your face out of the pillow you see a grinning Anko in the doorway.

"Anko?"

"Good morning! Whew, were you ever wasted last night!" She laughs.

You take the opportunity to take a good look around.

"This isn't my room..." You mutter.

"Of course not. It's mine." Anko responds matter of factly.

"You took me home."

"Obviously."

"Couldn't you have dropped me off at my place instead?" You sigh flopping your head back into the pillow.

"I forget where you live." She shrugs. "Man, if I had known you were such a clingy sleeper though...I might have opted to dump you on the couch instead."

"We shared the bed?" You say into the pillow...it's not that it really bothered you...you'd shared a bed with a girl before (non-sexually people).

"Yeah."

You sit up with a groan and immediately notice that something is amiss.

"Anko...where are my clothes?"

**Later**

You're in your own apartment.

Waking up in another person's apartment after a night of heavy drinking isn't how you had expected to start your day...waking up in another person's apartment in just your underwear isn't how you wanted to start your day.

Anko had said that it was more comfortable to sleep that way...you had still been embarrassed by it though.

'I wonder if Anko was in her underwear too...' You find yourself thinking and blush furiously at the thought. 'Or maybe she prefers to sleep in the-' You interrupt the thought before it reaches completion.

Why on earth would you think such things! Anko is a woman and it isn't like you are...you don't complete that thought either.

"I need a shower..." You sigh.

**Later**

You're at the local onsen (hot springs)...why? Your shower's broken.

Surprisingly, there aren't too many people around, which is a relief to you since you really rather prefer it that way.

Once you've scrubbed yourself clean in one of the indoor baths you readily step into the welcome heat of the onsen.

You sigh as you tilt your head back and lay your towel over your eyes.

A short while later you hear someone else come in but you don't pay them any mind and stay as you are.

That is until you feel a pair of hands cup your...female assets.

Your head snaps up and you try your best to squirm away from the pervert.

"Geeze! I didn't think you could be this jumpy after all you had to drink last night!" An all too familiar voice laughs.

You freeze, half in the spring and half out.

"Anko?"

"Hiya!" She gives you a peace sign.

"Anko, what the hell!" You stomp back into the water. "Why would you grab my-"

"Relax." Anko interrupts you. "I was checking to see if they were bigger than mine..."

"...You were what?"

"Anyway, turns out they're not, curiosity satisfied." She goes on, completely ignoring you.

You look away. "I could have told you that without you...checking."

"Aaw, is little Kimiko-chan embarrassed?" She chuckles. "Well if you want, you can touch mine and we'll call it even."

You blush, "Anko, I am not going to touch your breasts."

"Oh, come on...We both know you want to!" She laughs and grabs your hands.

"A-Anko! I'm serious I don't-" You stammer as she presses your hands against her chest.

"See, it isn't that bad now is it?" The older woman smiles.

It's at this point that you notice you have an audience.

Both you and Anko look up to the bamboo fence that splits the onsen in two for single sex bathing.

A certain Icha Icha reading male is observing you with mild interest from the other side.

"Oh, don't mind me ladies." He casually waves his hand. "Please continue."

**Later**

"I cannot believe Kakashi was watching us..." You grumble.

Anko laughs, "I never saw you run so fast before..."

"It looked like I was fondling your boobs!" You say a little louder than you had intended to and earn a few stares from the passers-by.

"Was it really that bad?" Anko asks she seems more serious now.

"I..." You pause. "I just don't want people to get the wrong idea..."

"And what would that be?" She smiles gently...it admittedly scares you a little bit.

"That..." You look down at your feet. "I might...you know...like women?"

"Why would that be a bad thing?"

You stare at her red in the face, "Because it's...well it's...it's not normal."

Anko gives you a flat look, "Kimiko-chan...normality is just a myth...it does NOT exist I mean seriously, who would you say here is normal by society's standards?"

You actually really need to think about that.

"Well...Ichiraku-"

"Living in a hidden ninja village and owning a Ramen stand is just so normal."

You sigh.

"Hey." Anko puts a hand on your shoulder. "What I mean is...you shouldn't worry about what other people think...if you like girls." She shrugs. "So what? If a girl makes you happy when a guy can't why care? Why be miserable just so you can fit in with what they say is normal?"

"I...don't know what to think..." You admit.

"Look on the bright side..." Anko squeezes your shoulder reassuringly. "I'll be there for you when you do figure it out, okay?" She winks and grins at you.

"Anko?"

She rolls her eyes, "Come on, Kimiko, you've got to lighten up! Don't tell me we need to go drink again."

"I'm fine already! Geeze..." You mutter.

"That's more like it!" Anko laughs. "Oh, right. I still need to give you your apology." She leans in and gives you a quick peck on the lips. You freeze, you face as red as a baboon's (you know what I cannot even complete that simile).

Anko chuckles and whirls you around as you start walking towards, what you presume to be without a doubt, another bar.

But who should be standing there in the middle of the road but the masked copy nin himself.

"Can I come along? Watching you two is like live-action Icha Icha."

**Elsewhere**

In a hospital room.

An older woman sits by a young woman's side.

Two nurses watch her.

"It's so sad..." One of them says. "Her daughter has been in a coma for more than three years now...

The woman turns to look at them, "I...don't feel as bad about it as some of you might think..."

The nurses hastily apologize.

"I think she's doing alright." The woman continues smiling tenderly at the young woman in the bed. "Wherever she is...I think...she might be happy..."


	228. P516 – Confess to Kankuro

"No fair Kankuro!" You half-laugh half-scream to him as you run from one of his puppets that he is currently controlling and using to chase you around.

"Hey, you said you'd go for a run with me." He chuckles.

"But I'm the one doing all the running!"

"I asked YOU to run...there never was any mention of me doing it."

"You're such an *ss!" You yell.

Eventually he stops the puppet and you let yourself collapse to the ground panting heavily.

"Have fun?" He chuckles.

"Do that again and I swear I'll smother you in your sleep..." You wheeze.

"Can't think of a better way to die." He smirks.

You stick your tongue out at him.

"Oh, look...now you're trying to be cute."

"I am not!"

He just laughs some more as he helps you to your feet.

"I'm thirsty..." You complain.

"Let's go take care of that then, shall we?" Kankuro offers you his arm that you pointedly ignore...you like the guy but that doesn't mean it's all got to go his way.

"Yes, let's." You agree and walk past him.

"Ooh, are you mad at me?" He smirks as he walks along side you.

"Why do you sound so happy?"

"Oh, no particular reason..."

"So...where are we going?"

"My house."

"Why?"

"Because it's close by."

"Makes sense." You glance at him suspiciously.

"Oh, what's that look for?" He asks. "Don't you trust me?"

"...I do."

"Was that hesitation?" He smirks. "I know...you think I'm gonna try something so I can have my way with you."

You punch his arm.

"I was kidding."

"I know."

"Then what was the punch for?"

"Chasing me with your puppet."

**Later**

Your thirst now quenched, you're currently exploring Kankuro's room...trying to find something you could use to get back at him.

Other than a couple of...'magazines' you don't find anything else of interest.(He's a guy...they all have those magazines at one point or another...)

But you use the cards that you're dealt. So you stretch out on his bed and start to idly flick through them.

"Kimiko, I got you a-" Kankuro walks in and falls silent when he sees you on his bed going through his small collection of dirty magazines.

"Tsk, Kankuro." You click your tongue reprimandingly. "I wouldn't have pegged you as that kind of guy..." You frown disdainfully at the images of chesty women...what is it about men and huge jugs?

Kankuro merely smirks in the doorway, "I wouldn't have pegged you as that kind of girl..."

You throw the magazine at him, "What's that supposed to mean?"

He chuckles, "Oh nothing..."

You sigh...this certainly isn't going anywhere...your 'plan' had backfired and you've pretty much sawed off the branch you've been standing on.

"Kankuro...what do you think of me?" You ask with a sudden change in mood.

He had obviously not anticipated that one.

"Why do you ask?"

"'Cause I want to know." You shrug.

"Well..." Kankuro starts and takes a seat next to you. "I think you can be a little on the annoying side-"

"Hey!" You snap and punch his arm.

"Prone to acts of violence-"

"Look who's talking! You're a ninja for crying out loud!"

"Noisy."

"Am not..." You mutter.

"Hot-tempered, highly opinionated, impatient-"

"You're such an *ss!"

"And foul mouthed." He grins.

You glare at him and he chuckles.

"But I also think you're really cute..." He inches closer. "...sweet, honest, compassionate..."

"I'm listening..."

"And you want me really bad."

"You're so full of yourself!"

"But I'm right, aren't I?"

"I refuse to dignify that with a response!"

"Aaw, now you're being shy!"

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"You so are!"

Silence.

"...Okay, hypothetically speaking...let's say I did 'want you'..." You start.

"I'd hypothetically ask you out." He chuckles.

You giggle, "I guess I'd hypothetically go along with that..."

What'll happen next?

Go to 544


	229. P517 – Don't confess to Kankuro

"Kankuro!" You scream. "I thought I was going to run with you not be chased by one of your puppets!"

"Hey, it's good training! I get to work on my puppets and chakra string manipulation and you get a decent work out!" He laughs.

"It's not fair!" You wail with anime tears streaming down your face whilst still running. "The one you're chasing me with looks scary!"

"Whatever works right?"

You're about to retort but stumble and fall flat on your face.

"Ow..." You groan into the dirt.

"Hey, Kimiko...you okay?" You hear Kankuro approach you.

You lift your face off of the ground to look at him, "Oh, I'm fine...I just tripped and fell while running away from a creepy puppet...why wouldn't I be just peachy?"

"You don't have to be sarcastic..." He rolls his eyes.

Silence.

"Are you going to just lie there?" He remarks shortly afterwards.

"Are you going to just stand there or help me up?" You retort.

Kankuro chuckles, "Alright I get it..." He offers you his hand and helps you to your feet.

"Thanks..." You mutter as you start dusting yourself off.

"Hey, let me help you with that." But instead of doing it himself he manipulates his puppet to try and help you.

You wouldn't have let Kankuro dust you off and no way were you about to let his puppet do it for him either!

"No, Kankuro that' won't be necessary-" You say whilst you try to avoid it.

WHACK!

**Later**

You're sitting in Kankuro's bathroom...or well better said the bathroom within the house where he lives with his siblings, holding a wad of tissue to your lips.

Kankuro had apologized about a dozen times...after all...it wasn't like he had meant for his puppet to hit you in the face.

'Guess I should have just stood still...'

"So, Kimiko how's the lip?"

You remove the wad of tissue and scrutinize the amount of blood on it.

Kankuro grimaces, "Does it hurt?"

"Well-" You wince slightly. "A bit."

Silence.

"Want me to kiss it better?" Kankuro offers teasingly.

You blush.

Kankuro leans in closer and pauses...perhaps to see if you're going to stop him...you remain perfectly still however.

He smirks and gently pecks you on your injured lips.

"Better?"

You nod, your blush intensifying.

"Yes." You squeak and Kankuro laughs.

What'll happen next?

Go to P544


	230. P518 – Regret

You are not sure what you expected to happen to while in Itachi's "care", thankfully, he doesn't lay a finger on you.

After giving him the information he requested, he'd remained quiet, only after you'd shifted nervously, did he seem to remember you were still there. Following that, he'd made a vague gesture towards the bed and told you to get some sleep, saying that you would need all the strength you could muster to deal with Kisame...and whoever else you may be passed on to after...

You had wanted to thank him, but before you could, he'd told you quite bluntly, that he hadn't done you any kindness.

So you had gone to sleep and when you wake, you find yourself alone, uncertain of how much or little time has passed.

If you didn't regret your decision to aid the Akatsuki then, you certainly would come to do so.

As Itachi had indicated, he had done you no favors as you find yourself passed from one Akatsuki member to another...night by night... You had never contemplated the after-life very much...but when you found yourself entertaining visions of hell...you are fairly certain that what you are experiencing is very close...

"I was so stupid..." You cover your face with your hands and wistfully remember how kindly Naruto and the others had treated you...and what had you done...you betrayed them for a silly little delusion...

You feel worthless...dirty...and yearn for a shower...but it would take more than that to wash away the sickening stigma resulting from the consequences of your ill-thought out actions... If only you could go back...you would...

It was the Akatsuki member's job to make sure you are clean and presentable before being passed on to the next one...but even you realize that this can go on for as long as they see you useful...or get bored.

...It's someone different every night to do with you as he pleases...you gain only short periods of respite when paired with those members, who have no real interest or use for you, and put you to work doing chores or have you sit quietly in a corner...But neither of them (least of all Hidan) are sparing when it comes to punishing you if you do not carry your tasks out to their satisfaction...That or they take pleasure in your pain and suffering, which is the more likely scenario.

Every night...every agonizing moment you make the same wish...To return to Konoha...

Keep your fingers crossed...

Go to P545


	231. P519 – No regret

You are not sure what you expected to happen to while in Itachi's "care", thankfully, he doesn't lay a finger on you.

After giving him the information he requested, he'd remained quiet, only after you'd shifted nervously, did he seem to remember you were still there. Following that, he'd made a vague gesture towards the bed and told you to get some sleep, saying that you would need all the strength you could muster to deal with Kisame...and whoever else you may be passed on to after...

You had wanted to thank him, but before you could, he'd told you quite bluntly, that he hadn't done you any kindness.

So you had gone to sleep and when you wake, you find yourself alone, uncertain of how much or little time has passed.

Maybe you are a little crazy...as horrible as the days to come are going to be...you don't regret your decision to come to the Akatsuki in the least...

You had made your choice and are going to stand by it...for now at least. (I pray that you are only reading this out of curiosity and not because you actually picked it)

As Itachi had indicated, he had done you no favors as you find yourself passed from one Akatsuki member to another...night by night...

It was the Akatsuki member's job to make sure you are clean and presentable before being passed on to the next one...but even you realise that this can go on for as long as they see you useful...or get bored.

A different member does with you as he pleases night after night...you gain only short periods of respite when paired with those, who have little use or interest in you, and choose to have you do chores and run various errands for them instead. But neither of them (least of all Hidan) are sparing when it comwa to punishing you if you do not carry your tasks out to their satisfaction...That or they take pleasure in your pain and suffering, which is the more likely scenario.

Then one day...

You don't know why but one day...the members start to leave the hide-out...and you're forced to leave with them.

You wish you knew what the reason for it is...but no one tells you anything...you try to ask...but are either ignored or reprimanded with a sharp blow to the face.

You end up trailing after Itachi and Kisame...the people who had first brought you in.

You walk...for hours and hours...your shoes are long worn out, your feet are cut and bleeding but you continue to walk on...without complaint...you had suffered worse pain in the hide-out.

Finally...you stop to rest and virtually collapse where you stand.

The two men don't pay you any heed and leave you to your own devices.

You must have dozed off at some point...but you awaken to a huge commotion.

You hear several voices and instinctively scramble away when something nearly hits you.

Once your sleep-addled mind sees it fit to grasp the situation so that your vision clears and slides into focus you behold the scene before you with a mixture of emotion...though fear and uncertainty are without a doubt the most dominant.

Konoha ninja...amongst them Naruto...

The ensuing battle seems to last for ages...weapons and attacks go flying everywhere. You try to make yourself as small as possible so as not to get involved in the fray.

Then...the battle takes a turn for the worse...for the Akatsuki at least.. . "Let's just go, Itachi!" Kisame calls out to his partner.

They are leaving? Without you?

"I need to go take care of one last thing, Kisame..."

That sentence barely has time to register in your thoughts, when you are torn apart by pain.

The warm metallic taste of blood rushes into your mouth and you manage to turn your head slightly to see the emotionless Uchiha observe you through those cold cold eyes...

"Why?" You gasp.

"Pein has no more use for you..."

And just like that...they're gone...

Regret coming to the Akatsuki after all? P546

No regrets? P547


	232. P520 – Regret

Whether you let him or not, Kisame certainly had his way with you...his very rough and painful way.

You wince as you sit up. The shark man is nowhere in sight but you quite consciously wrap the sheets around you.

You shudder at the memory of the previous night...the things he had done...and that predatory smirk throughout the entire ordeal...

"He isn't human..." You mutter to yourself.

To say you regret your decision to come to the Akatsuki would be putting it lightly.

"I was so stupid..." You cover your face with your hands and wistfully remember how kindly Naruto and the others had treated you...and what had you done...you betrayed them for a silly little delusion...

You feel worthless...dirty...and yearn for a shower...but it would take more than that to wash away the sickening stigma that resulted from the consequences of your ill-thought out actions...

If only you could go back...you would...

After that you are passed from one Akatsuki member to another...night by night...

You had never contemplated the after-life very much...but when you found yourself entertaining visions of hell...you are fairly certain that what you are experiencing is very close...

It was the Akatsuki member's job to make sure you are clean and presentable before being passed on to the next one...but even you realize that this can go on for as long as they see you useful...or get bored.

...It's someone different every night to do with you as he pleases...you gain only short periods of respite when paired with those members, who have no real interest or use for you, and put you to work doing chores or have you sit quietly in a corner...But neither of them (least of all Hidan) are sparing when it comes to punishing you if you do not carry your tasks out to their satisfaction...That or they take pleasure in your pain and suffering, which is the more likely scenario.

Every night...every agonizing moment you make the same wish...

To return to Konoha...

Keep your fingers crossed

Go to P545


	233. P521 – No regret

Whether you let him or not, Kisame certainly found ways for you to entertain him...his very rough and painful way.

You wince as you sit up. The shark man is nowhere in sight but you quite consciously wrap the sheets around you.

Maybe you are a little crazy...as horrible as that night was...you don't regret your decision to come to the Akatsuki in the least...

You had made your choice and are going to stand by it...for now at least. (I pray that you are only reading this out of curiosity and not because you actually picked it)

After that you are passed from one Akatsuki member to another...night by night...

It was the Akatsuki member's job to make sure you are clean and presentable before being passed on to the next one...but even you realise that this can go on for as long as they see you useful...or get bored.

...It's someone different every night to do with you as he pleases...you gain only short periods of respite when paired with those members, who have no real interest or use for you, and put you to work doing chores or have you sit quietly in a corner...But neither of them (least of all Hidan) are sparing when it comes to punishing you if you do not carry your tasks out to their satisfaction...That or they take pleasure in your pain and suffering, which is the more likely scenario.

Then one day...

You don't know why but one day...the members start to leave the hide-out...and you're forced to leave with them.

You wish you knew what the reason for it is...but no one tells you anything...you try to ask...but are either ignored or reprimanded with a sharp blow to the face.

You end up trailing after Itachi and Kisame...the people who had first brought you in.

You walk...for hours and hours...your shoes are long worn out, your feet are cut and bleeding but you continue to walk on...without complaint...you had suffered worse pain in the hide-out.

Finally...you stop to rest and virtually collapse where you stand.

The two men don't pay you any heed and leave you to your own devices.

You must have dozed off at some point...but you awaken to a huge commotion.

You hear several voices and instinctively scramble away when something nearly hits you.

Once your sleep-addled mind sees it fit to grasp the situation so that your vision clears and slides into focus you behold the scene before you with a mixture of emotion...though fear and uncertainty are without a doubt the most dominant.

Konoha ninja...amongst them Naruto...

The ensuing battle seems to last for ages...weapons and attacks go flying everywhere. You try to make yourself as small as possible so as not to get involved in the fray.

Then...the battle takes a turn for the worse...for the Akatsuki at least...

"Let's just go, Itachi!" Kisame calls out to his partner.

They are leaving? Without you?

"I need to go take care of one last thing, Kisame..."

That sentence barely has time to register in your thoughts, when you are torn apart by pain.

The warm metallic taste of blood rushes into your mouth and you manage to turn your head slightly to see the emotionless Uchiha observe you through those cold cold eyes...

"Why?" You gasp.

"Pein has no more use for you..."

And just like that...they're gone...

Regret coming to the Akatsuki after all? P546

No regrets? P547


	234. P522 – Regret

Whether you let him or not, Deidara certainly made sure you did as you were told...

You wince as you sit up. The blonde pretty boy is nowhere in sight but you try to stay quiet anyway.

"They aren't human..." You mutter to yourself.

To say you regret your decision to come to the Akatsuki would be putting it lightly.

"I was so stupid..." You cover your face with your hands and wistfully remember how kindly Naruto and the others had treated you...and what had you done...you betrayed them for a silly little delusion...

You feel worthless...dirty...and yearn for a shower...but it would take more than that to wash away the sickening stigma that resulted from the consequences of your ill-thought out actions...

If only you could go back...you would...

After that you are passed from one Akatsuki member to another...night by night...

You had never contemplated the after-life very much...but when you found yourself entertaining visions of hell...you are fairly certain that what you are experiencing is very close...

It was the Akatsuki member's job to make sure you are clean and presentable before being passed on to the next one...but even you realise that this can go on for as long as they see you useful...or get bored.

...It's someone different every night to do with you as he pleases...you gain only short periods of respite when paired with those members, who have no real interest or use for you, and put you to work doing chores or have you sit quietly in a corner...But neither of them (least of all Hidan) are sparing when it comes to punishing you if you do not carry your tasks out to their satisfaction...That or they take pleasure in your pain and suffering, which is the more likely scenario.

Every night...every agonizing moment you make the same wish...

To return to Konoha...

Keep your fingers crossed

Go to P545


	235. P523 – No regret

Whether you let him or not, Deidara certainly made sure you did as you were told...

You wince as you sit up. The blonde pretty boy is nowhere in sight but you try to stay quiet anyway.

Maybe you are a little crazy...as horrible as that night was...you don't regret your decision to come to the Akatsuki in the least... You had made your choice and are going to stand by it...for now at least. (I pray that you are only reading this out of curiosity and not because you actually picked it)

After that you are passed from one Akatsuki member to another...night by night...

It was the Akatsuki member's job to make sure you are clean and presentable before being passed on to the next one...but even you realise that this can go on for as long as they see you useful...or get bored.

...It's someone different every night to do with you as he pleases...you gain only short periods of respite when paired with those members, who have no real interest or use for you, and put you to work doing chores or have you sit quietly in a corner...But neither of them (least of all Hidan) are sparing when it comes to punishing you if you do not carry your tasks out to their satisfaction...That or they take pleasure in your pain and suffering, which is the more likely scenario.

Then one day...

You don't know why but one day...the members start to leave the hide-out...and you're forced to leave with them.

You wish you knew what the reason for it is...but no one tells you anything...you try to ask...but are either ignored or reprimanded with a sharp blow to the face.

You end up trailing after Sasori and Deidara...the people who had first brought you in.

You walk...for hours and hours...your shoes are long worn out, your feet are cut and bleeding but you continue to walk on...without complaint...you had suffered worse pain in the hide-out.

Finally...you stop to rest and virtually collapse where you stand.

The two men don't pay you any heed and leave you to your own devices.

You must have dozed off at some point...but you awaken to a huge commotion.

You hear several voices and instinctively scramble away when something nearly hits you.

Once your sleep-addled mind sees it fit to grasp the situation so that your vision clears and slides into focus you behold the scene before you with a mixture of emotion...though fear and uncertainty are without a doubt the most dominant.

Konoha ninja...amongst them Naruto...

The ensuing battle seems to last for ages...weapons and attacks go flying everywhere. You try to make yourself as small as possible so as not to get involved in the fray.

Then...the battle takes a turn for the worse...for the Akatsuki at least...

"Let's just go, Sasori-dana!" Deidara calls out to his partner.

They are leaving? Without you?

"I need to go take care of one last thing, Deidara..."

That sentence barely has time to register in your thoughts, when you are torn apart by pain.

The warm metallic taste of blood rushes into your mouth and you manage to turn your head slightly to see the emotionless puppet observe you through those cold empty eyes...

"Why?" You gasp.

"Pein has no more use for you..."

And just like that...they're gone...

Regret coming to the Akatsuki after all? P546

No regrets? P547


	236. P524 – Regret

You wince as you sit up. The puppet is nowhere in sight.

You're sore from the beatings you had received...and from sleeping on the hard cold floor.

You grimace. Your mouth tastes of vomit and you recall how violently sick you had gotten the previous night when the smell had become too much for you.

"He isn't human..." You mutter to yourself.

If you didn't regret your decision to aid the Akatsuki then, you certainly would come to do so.

You find yourself passed from one Akatsuki member to another...night by night... You had never contemplated the after-life very much...but when you found yourself entertaining visions of hell...you are fairly certain that what you are experiencing is very close...

"I was so stupid..." You cover your face with your hands and wistfully remember how kindly Naruto and the others had treated you...and what had you done...you betrayed them for a silly little delusion...

You feel worthless...dirty...and yearn for a shower...but it would take more than that to wash away the sickening stigma that resulted from the consequences of your ill-thought out actions... If only you could go back...you would...

It was the Akatsuki member's job to make sure you are clean and presentable before being passed on to the next one...but even you realize that this can go on for as long as they see you useful...or get bored.

...It's someone different every night to do with you as he pleases...you gain only short periods of respite when paired with those members, who have no real interest or use for you, and put you to work doing chores or have you sit quietly in a corner...But neither of them (least of all Hidan) are sparing when it comes to punishing you if you do not carry your tasks out to their satisfaction...That or they take pleasure in your pain and suffering, which is the more likely scenario.

Every night...every agonizing moment you make the same wish... To return to Konoha...

Keep your fingers crossed...

Go to P545


	237. P525 – No regret

You wince as you sit up. The puppet is nowhere in sight.

You're sore from the beatings you had received...and from sleeping on the hard cold floor.

You grimace. Your mouth tastes of vomit and you recall how violently sick you had gotten the previous night when the smell had become too much for you.

Maybe you are a little crazy...as horrible as that night was...you don't regret your decision to come to the Akatsuki in the least... You had made your choice and are going to stand by it...for now at least. (I pray that you are only reading this out of curiosity and not because you actually picked it)

After that you are passed from one Akatsuki member to another...night by night...

It was the Akatsuki member's job to make sure you are clean and presentable before being passed on to the next one...but even you realize that this can go on for as long as they see you useful...or get bored.

...It's someone different every night to do with you as he pleases...you gain only short periods of respite when paired with those members, who have no real interest or use for you, and put you to work doing chores or have you sit quietly in a corner...But neither of them (least of all Hidan) are sparing when it comes to punishing you if you do not carry your tasks out to their satisfaction...That or they take pleasure in your pain and suffering, which is the more likely scenario.

Then one day...

You don't know why but one day...the members start to leave the hide-out...and you're forced to leave with them.

You wish you knew what the reason for it is...but no one tells you anything...you try to ask...but are either ignored or reprimanded with a sharp blow to the face.

You end up trailing after Sasori and Deidara...the people who had first brought you in.

You walk...for hours and hours...your shoes are long worn out, your feet are cut and bleeding but you continue to walk on...without complaint...you had suffered worse pain in the hide-out.

Finally...you stop to rest and virtually collapse where you stand.

The two men don't pay you any heed and leave you to your own devices.

You must have dozed off at some point...but you awaken to a huge commotion.

You hear several voices and instinctively scramble away when something nearly hits you.

Once your sleep-addled mind sees it fit to grasp the situation so that your vision clears and slides into focus you behold the scene before you with a mixture of emotion...though fear and uncertainty are without a doubt the most dominant.

Konoha ninja...amongst them Naruto...

The ensuing battle seems to last for ages...weapons and attacks go flying everywhere. You try to make yourself as small as possible so as not to get involved in the fray.

Then...the battle takes a turn for the worse...for the Akatsuki at least...

"Let's just go, Sasori-dana!" Deidara calls out to his partner.

They are leaving? Without you?

"I need to go take care of one last thing, Deidara..."

That sentence barely has time to register in your thoughts, when you are torn apart by pain.

The warm metallic taste of blood rushes into your mouth and you manage to turn your head slightly to see the emotionless puppet observe you through those cold empty eyes...

"Why?" You gasp.

"Pein has no more use for you..."

And just like that...they're gone...

Regret coming to the Akatsuki after all? P546

No regrets? P547


	238. P526 – Ending 21

You and Sai take things slowly...and only you could be so patient with him as he has the incessant need to drag at least one or two books along which he attempts to follow to the letter...

As time goes by, your knowledge on future events eventually runs dry and you tell Tsunade as much, but never to despair. You had after all performed a great service to the village and you are given permission to stay. With some serious training and help from the various friends you had made amongst the ninja...you are finally able to call yourself a bonafide kunoichi. And by the time those two years roll by, you have attained the rank of Chuunin as well as permission to teach at the academy.

Your relationship with Sai...isn't quite like that of other ordinary couples...You're not sure if Sai feels the same way about you...especially when he keeps treating every single date and kiss like a new learning experience...you had broken him of the book bringing habit...however, he now keeps notes.

You sigh in frustration at the end of another typical day, you had just gotten through a particularly nerve-crushing lesson (it seemed like all the annoying ones had found their way into your class...oh, but you are a patient teacher and you love your students). You hurry to pack up your things and leave, eager to get out and relax.

You look around hoping that Sai might be there to walk you home...but not this time it seems...

After all, he could have been sent on a mission...

So with no Sai around you opt for plan B...

You head to the nearest Sake bar...making sure you've got your fake ID with you...you'd never needed it...but you can never tell when and if you might. (I think the legal drinking age in Japan is 21...)

You enter and are in the process of scanning the place for a vacant seat when...who should be seated on one of the barstools but none other than your 'boyfriend' Sai...

But he isn't alone...

You dash out of sight...meaning you creep underneath a table...whilst the patrons occupying the table give you some really odd looks.

Sai isn't alone alright...although his choice for company confuses you slightly...

You're close enough to make out what they're talking about...

"So...you are saying that this book will teach me everything I need to know?" Sai asks.

A book?

You frown as some of your suspicions are confirmed.

"Do women really like it when you do this to them?" Sai had opened the book and was pointing to one of the illustrations.

'Oh God...is that...' You think as you creep closer and your eyes widen.

"Well, I would certainly say so...but I would save that one for later...I recommend chapters 3 and 6 if you're a first-timer..."

This is what Sai is doing at the bar? Getting 'advice' from Kakashi? (Just when you thought he couldn't appear anywhere else...)

Your face reddens when you realize for what possible reason Sai would be doing it for...

He had been the one to suggest that the two of you wait before taking your relationship 'to the next level'...without a doubt he had come across a recommendation in a book he read somewhere...

However, you are now guessing that that may no longer be the case...

"Hello."

You snap out of your thoughts when you find the masked ninja crouching in front of you.

"It must be a little uncomfortable down there, I was about to leave, so why don't you take my seat?" He offers.

You just stare up at him in silence.

"Kimiko?" Sai peeks around Kakashi's shoulder. "What are you doing down there?"

"Nothing." You cough and crawl out from underneath the table and stand with as much dignity you can muster.

"Well, have fun you two." And with that the copy-nin is gone.

You and Sai face each other.

Awkward.

"Kakashi lent me this book." Sai explains and shows it to you.

"Icha Icha paradise Limited Edition...now with more illustrations?" You read and hesitantly flip it open to a random page...then instantly snap the book shut again, your face burning.

"Sai..." You start hesitantly. "Why would...you borrow...a book like this?"

"You want me to explain it in here?" Sai asks, noting the last time he had dared discuss private matters in public.

"No..." You sigh as you eye your surroundings.

Both of you exit the bar and proceed towards your apartment...you always seem to gather there rather than at his place.

Once there you make some tea and move to the couch to calmly discuss things...

"I lack experience." Sai remarks as he takes a sip from his tea.

"What?"

"In answer to your question as to why I would wish to borrow such a book...I lack experience..." Sai explains.

"...And why would...I...does this mean that you..." You stammer.

"I read that a woman should never be pressured into it, but if you are ready...I would not mind taking the next step."

That's Sai for you...

You take a deep breath, "Well...um...I don't...wouldn't mind either..."

Sai calmly finishes his tea before rising from the couch.

"I shall go make the necessary preparations then..."

"Preparations?"

"Well, I need to study this book first...and...I assume you do not wish to become pregnant."

"No..."

"Then I shall go to the store."

You continue teaching at the academy whilst dating Sai...you are happy...and as accepting as you are of his ways and quirks...there's one thing that still bothers you...

A few months later...

He asks...Sai always asks...never the type to get lost in the heat of the moment...you'd be sitting on the couch; he'd look at you, ask if he could kiss you...and from there usually ask if you wanted to go further...

True you usually say yes and you would...proceed. However, Sai's endeavor for perfection is getting on your nerves...

He is currently trailing kisses down your neck and you just know that that question is about to come...

"Kimiko..." Sai starts on cue. "Would you like to-"

"Sai." You interrupt him with a sigh. "As sweet as it is that you always ask me first..."

"Yes?"

"Stop asking me and just do it! Trust me if I didn't want you to do something I'd tell you so." You explain.

"But I have these notes and-"

"Forget about the notes! Forget about the books and just-just try to go with the moment for once! Does every one of your actions need to be premeditated?"

Silence.

"Is that how you truly feel?"

"Well...yes..." You respond hesitantly.

"I will try then..." Sai smiles.

**Later**

You're watching Sai sleep.

You appreciate the fact that the reason he reads all those books and takes notes is to please you...you rest your head on his chest. You love him...you really do...but you still aren't sure if Sai returns your feelings...

But as you lie there listening to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat...you realize that you are willing to wait until he is ready to say to you those words you long to hear...it may not be tomorrow...or even two years from now...but you know that no one understands Sai like you do...you know it....he knows it.

**Elsewhere**

In a hospital room.

An older woman sits by a young woman's side.

Two nurses watch her.

"It's so sad..." One of them says. "Her daughter has been in a coma for more than three years now...

The woman turns to look at them, "I...don't feel as bad about it as some of you might think..."

The nurses hastily apologize.

"She's been smiling a lot lately." The woman continues smiling tenderly at the young woman in the bed. "So...at the very least...I am glad that wherever she is...she's found happiness..."


	239. P527 – Ending 22

You and Sai continue to spend time together...mostly as research partners...you're not sure if Sai realizes you harbour feelings for him. But he does seem to like to spend time with you.

As time goes by, your knowledge on future events eventually runs dry and you tell Tsunade as much, but never to despair. You had after all performed a great service to the village and you are given permission to stay.

With some serious training and help from the various friends you had made amongst the ninja...you are finally able to call yourself a bonafide kunoichi. And by the time those two years roll by; you have attained the rank of Chuunin as well as permission to teach at the academy.

You sigh in frustration at the end of another typical day, you had just gotten through a particularly nerve-crushing lesson (it seemed like all the annoying ones had found their way into your class...oh, but you are a patient teacher and you love your students). You hurry to pack up your things and leave, eager to get out and relax.

Your mind is entirely set on plans for the evening...first you'd go home have a long soak in the tub, then head out for some sake and maybe after that-

"Kimiko." A voice interrupts your thoughts.

"Sai?" You're surprised to see him...he rarely shows up around your workplace.

"How was your day?"

You smile at that...recalling the book on conversational etiquette you had gone through with him.

"It was..." You sigh. "A major pain..."

"Why is that?"

"The usual...kids running amok and playing pranks on their teacher..." You explain with a shrug.

"I see."

"Did you...come here for something specific Sai?"

"May I walk you home?"

That throws you off a little.

"Why?"

"Because a man should escort a woman home."

"Oh." You respond a little dumbfounded. "Alright."

So Sai walks you home.

You pause in front of the door to your apartment.

"Sai...would you like to come in for a while?" You offer.

"Thank you." Sai responds and you step aside to let him in.

Later...

You're both drinking tea whilst sitting on your couch.

"Did you want to see me about something in particular Sai? I mean if it's another research thing at the library, I don't think I-"

"No." Sai interrupts you. "Not exactly."

"What is it?" You are fairly curious by this point.

"...As far as my research has gotten me...I find myself...at a loss..."

"How come?"

"While I know how matters proceed in theory...I am sorely lacking in the practical component..."

"Practical Component?"

"Which is why I have approached you...you understand my research...and my reasons."

"...Yes."

"Kimiko...I would like to kiss you."

Your face heats up with an intense ferocity you had never experienced before.

"Y-you...what?"

"I understand if you refuse...after all it is a practice usually shared by couples..."

You both sit there in silence while Sai calmly observes you and you give his proposal some careful thought.

Sure you want to kiss him...but...would it mean anything? Would it be worth engaging in a meaningless act?

You take a deep breath, "Okay..." you say quietly.

Your breath hitches as Sai leans in.

He pauses mere centimeters from your face (sorry, I use the metric system).

"You're supposed to close your eyes..." He whispers.

"Oh." You respond and comply.

Moments later you feel Sai's lips hesitatingly settle on yours.

He pulls back almost instantly and you open your eyes.

Sai is looking at you strangely.

"Are you okay?" You ask.

"I don't think I did it right..." Sai remarks. "The books I read weren't specific enough and did not mention a specific technique..."

"We can try again?" You offer.

"...Alright."

**Two hours later**

You and Sai part from one another, panting heavily.

"Y-You improved Sai..." You admit.

"...Kimiko...thank you for allowing me to-"

"Don't mention it..." You reply.

Silence.

"I would like it if...we were able to continue our practical research sessions in future..."

You stare at him.

"I have always been curious about the notion of...'dates'" Sai goes on.

Is Sai just really doing this for research purposes...or is he using that as an excuse?

You dare hope that it may be the second option.

"Alright..." You smile gently.

You continue teaching at the academy whilst aiding Sai in his ongoing quest to understand human behaviour and the notion of bonds and relationships.

You understand that your 'relationship' with Sai is far from what you would consider ideal...and if he really was just using the whole research thing as an excuse to get closer to you...you are willing to wait until he is ready to admit it freely.

**Elsewhere**

In a hospital room.

An older woman sits by a young woman's side.

Two nurses watch her.

"It's so sad..." One of them says. "Her daughter has been in a coma for more than three years now...

The woman turns to look at them, "I...don't feel as bad about it as some of you might think..."

The nurses hastily apologize.

"I think she's doing alright." The woman continues smiling tenderly at the young woman in the bed. "Wherever she is...I think...she might be happy..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the time this was written, Shippuden had pretty much just started, so I could only guess as to how things could/might turn out for some characters, and with Sai being a relatively new character at the time, I never guessed he'd end up with Ino, otherwise that's what this part would have likely been about, but rather than re-write and turn it into a "bad" Sai ending, I chose to leave it as it was written.


	240. P528 – Train with Gai

You choose Gai...if you are only able to have someone teach you for a few days, then it might as well be the training-nut.

"I would like Maito Gai to teach me..." You say quietly. Tsunade raises an eyebrow, "Really? Him?"

"Yes."

"Very well...I'll call him in let him know and you start tomorrow." She shrugs her lips forming into a small smile.

"Thank you so much!" You exclaim and hastily bow before skipping out of the office.

  
Like Gai P548

Not interested in Gai that way P549


	241. P529 – Train with Team Gai

You choose the combo of Neji, Lee and Tenten...this way you'd get a whole variety of stuff...even if just for a few days...

"I want to train with these three..." You say.

"Very well...I'll call them in, let them know and you start tomorrow." She shrugs her lips forming into a small smile.

"Thank you so much!" You exclaim and hastily bow before skipping out of the office.

The next day...

You are waiting at the training grounds excited to start your first day of training.

Finally, the three ninja show up.

"Hi! How are you? Are we ready to start?" You chatter animatedly.

"That's a great attitude!" Lee exclaims.

Neji sighs, "We only have a few days so we can't just rush straight in...I've devised a training schedule to get the most out of the little time there is..."

"...Okay, I just want to get started." You shrug. "So where do we start?"

And from there your lessons begin...

You're pretty much tired out by the end of the day...and you just know that you are going to be in agony come the next day...

Training's over...but you might as well hang out a little...

Hang with Neji? P550

Hang with Lee? P551


	242. P530 - Ending 23

You keep to yourself for a short time...before tentatively re-establishing your friendship with Yamato. Needless to say it's more than a little awkward for a decent amount of time...but you eventually get over him and yourself...

As time goes by, your knowledge on future events eventually runs dry and you tell Tsunade as much, but never to despair. You had after all performed a great service to the village and you are given permission to stay.

With some serious training and help from the various friends you had made amongst the ninja...you are finally able to call yourself a bonafide kunoichi. And by the time those two years roll by; you have attained the rank of Chuunin as well as permission to teach at the academy. You sigh in frustration at the end of another typical day, you had just gotten through a particularly nerve-crushing lesson (it seemed like all the annoying ones had found their way into your class...oh, but you are a patient teacher and you love your students). You hurry to pack up your things and leave, eager to get out and relax with a quiet evening at home.

Then you remember that you had promised to meet up with a few colleagues for some drinks and poker tonight.

"So much for a quiet evening at home..." You sigh as you pick up the pace to get ready.

Sure they had said dress casually but there's no way you'd go there looking the way you do now.

**Later**

One shower, hair-styling and make-up session later...You deem yourself presentable and head towards the designated address.

You can hear some ruckus on the other side of the door, so you knock extra loudly.

"Kimiko-chaan! You made it!" Iruka exclaims when he sees you.

"Iruka...how much have you had to drink?" You remark.

"Just one or three- "

"More like six and a half!" Someone hollers from inside.

You shake your head and walk past Iruka into the apartment.

One look at the floor and you can tell they'd started the drinking early.

"I hope you guys left some for me..." You sigh.

"Don't worry, Kimiko-chan! There's plenty!" Iruka grins behind you.

Iruka and booze don't go well together...either he is cheerful and loving everyone like now...or he got extremely paranoid, forcing the other guests to tie him to a chair to prevent him from doing anything stupid...like jumping out of the window because he'd convinced himself one of the potted plants is a ninja spy in disguise.

Then you notice that something's off...

"Guys...why am I the only girl here?"

"All the others called in and said they couldn't make it." One of your colleagues explains with a shrug.

'You have got to be kidding me...'

"So I invited a couple more guys over!" Iruka giggles...that's right Iruka giggles when he is drunk.

"...Like who..." You ask with a sense of dread and foreboding.

"Yosh! One more time!"

You look into the next room where Gai seems to be attempting to engage Kakashi in yet another form of showdown to determine the winner in their 'rivalry'.

Kakashi briefly glances up from his book to greet you, "Yo." Before he goes back to his reading, completely ignoring Gai's challenges.

You sigh and return to the main room.

"This bites..." You groan as you plop onto the couch...once you move all the empty cans out of the way.

"Let's play poker!" Iruka proclaims as he shoves more cans off of the table.

"Bo-ring!" Someone remarks.

You grab yourself something to drink and are taking the first sip when...

"Let's make it STRIP poker then!"

You nearly choke and have a violent coughing fit.

Once you've regained your composure you find that everyone has assembled around the table and are now looking to you expectantly.

"Oh no you don't!" You say. "I'm the only female here!"

"Okay, we'll make special rules! Whenever one of us guys lose you get to pick what they should take off!" Iruka says enthusiastically.

"That doesn't exactly change much..." You sigh.

"Alright...you need to lose twice before having to take something off...and you get to pick what to take off too!"

This condition is met with several groans...apparently most of them are eager to see you strip.

You debate this for a while...you could just as easily decide go home...but...where's the fun in that?

"Alright..." you sigh...knowing you would most likely come to regret this decision later...

Your response is met with several cheers.

**Two hours later**

By this stage all of you are tipsy if not drunk...and half-naked...well, all the guys have at least their shirts off (one exception)...Kakashi had lost only once...and you had told him to remove his mask...and he did...although you are dismayed to find that he had a second mask underneath the first. The most naked person there is Iruka...seeing as he had lost the most number of times...although he's been out of the game for an hour after the booze finally got the best of him and he just curled up and went to sleep right there on the floor.

So far you've lost your shoes, socks and belt...you already lost one (remember double-losing condition thing)...and if you lost another you'd have to say goodbye to your shirt...

**ten minutes later**

"Well, well, well...Kimiko-san it seems you've lost..." Kakashi remarks as he reveals his winning hand.

All eyes are on you as you sigh, roll your eyes and reluctantly shed the shirt.

"Nice bra." The masked ninja observes.

You cross your arms over your chest.

"Aaw, no fair!" Someone exclaims but you stick your tongue out at them.

**The Next Day**

It was one crazy night...

And suffice to say that most of those gathered there that night have been asking you out since.

You turn them all down save for one...

Two months later...

You have just gotten through your apartment door and are making a beeline for the couch when you are surprised to find it already occupied...

"Kakashi...how did you get in?" You remark, eyebrows raised.

"Picked the lock." He remarks his eyes focused on the book.

You roll your eyes, "So you lock-picked your way into my apartment...to read?"

Kakashi shuts the book, "No...I was just reading while I waited for you to get back..."

"Then what did you come here for?" You ask.

"Icha Icha role-play."

You look at each other for a moment or two.

"...I'll get the costumes..."

**Elsewhere**

In a hospital room.

An older woman sits by a young woman's side.

Two nurses watch her.

"It's so sad..." One of them says. "Her daughter has been in a coma for more than three years now...

The woman turns to look at them, "I...don't feel as bad about it as some of you might think..."

The nurses hastily apologize.

"She's been smiling a lot lately." The woman continues smiling tenderly at the young woman in the bed. "So...at the very least...I am glad that wherever she is...she's found happiness..."


	243. P531 – Like Kakashi

You are busy cataloging books when in strolls your favorite customer.

"Hello Kakashi-san!" You greet him with a smile. "The new books have arrived and there are a couple that I think you might like-"

"Interesting..." He remarks.

Something in the way he says it seems...odd.

"Kakashi-san? Is something wrong?"

"Not really..." He shrugs. "I just learnt something interesting today..."

"Oh?" You tilt your head. "What might that be?"

"Apparently...you're the hokage's informant..."

"Oh..." You continue what you were doing. "Is there a problem with that?"

The masked nin observes you silently for a few moments...

"Not really...I was just surprised...and curious..."

You pause again.

"You don't quite strike me as someone capable of such dangerous undertakings..." He goes on.

"...It's a little more complicated than that..." You respond carefully.

"Want to talk about it?"

You consider this carefully...you do like and trust Kakashi...but...

"I'm not sure if you'll believe me..." You sigh.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He responds gently.

"...Can we maybe meet up after my shift? I can talk about it then..." You say.

"Very well..."

**Later**

"And that's pretty much it..." You sigh having finished your tale and explanation of how you got to be here.

"Really?" Kakashi remarks.

You nod, "I don't blame you if you think I'm crazy and don't believe a word of it but-"

"Did I have fans?" He interrupts you.

"Eh...what?" That remark had certainly taken you by surprise.

"Did I have fans?" He repeats.

You take one look at his...somewhat eager expression (well the expression you are able to make out) and start to laugh.

"Oh, you had fans alright." You giggle. "A lot of them women..."

"I had male fans too?" Kakashi asks.

"Well, I assume there were a few...but some of the fans...weren't just fans of you alone exactly..."

"What do you mean?"

You then embark on a semi-lengthy explanation on the various 'pairings'...

Once he gets over the shock he gives you an odd sideways glance.

"So...how exactly do you know this?" he asks.

"Ah..." you laugh nervously. "I read things, hear what people say...maybe...came across one or two images..."

"I see..." Kakashi chuckles. "That kind of girl, are we?"

"No, I'm not!" You object, color rising to your face.

"Whatever you say..." He laughs.

You hang your head in defeat.

Tell Kakashi you like him? P552

Don't tell Kakashi you like him? P553


	244. P532 – Don't like Kakashi

You are busy cataloging books when in strolls your favorite customer.

"Hello Kakashi-san!" You greet him with a smile. "The new books have arrived and there are a couple that I think you might like-"

"Interesting..." He remarks.

Something in the way he says it seems...odd.

"Kakashi-san? Is something wrong?"

"Not really..." He shrugs. "I just learnt something interesting today..."

"Oh?" You tilt your head. "What might that be?"

"Apparently...you're the hokage's informant..."

"Oh..." You continue what you were doing. "Is there a problem with that?"

The masked nin observes you silently for a few moments...

"Not really...I was just surprised...and curious..."

You pause again.

"You don't quite strike me as someone capable of such dangerous undertakings..." He goes on.

"...It's a little more complicated than that..." You respond carefully.

"Want to talk about it?"

You consider this carefully...you do trust Kakashi...but...

"I'm not sure if you'll believe me..." You sigh.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He responds gently.

"...Can we maybe meet up after my shift? I can talk about it then..." You say.

"Very well..."

**Later**

"And that's pretty much it..." You sigh having finished your tale and explanation of how you got to be here.

"Really?" Kakashi remarks.

You nod, "I don't blame you if you think I'm crazy and don't believe a word of it but-"

"Did I have fans?" He interrupts you.

"Eh...what?" That remark had certainly taken you by surprise.

"Did I have fans?" He repeats.

You take one look at his...somewhat eager expression (well the expression you are able to make out) and start to laugh.

"Oh, you had fans alright." You giggle. "A lot of them women..."

"I had male fans too?" Kakashi asks.

"Well, I assume there were a few...but some of the fans...weren't just fans of you alone exactly..."

"What do you mean?"

You then embark on a semi-lengthy explanation on the various 'pairings'...

Once he gets over the shock he gives you an odd sideways glance.

"So...how exactly do you know this?" he asks.

"Ah..." you laugh nervously."I read things, hear what people say...maybe...came across one or two images..."

"I see..." Kakashi chuckles. "That kind of girl, are we?"

"No, I'm not!" You object, color rising to your face.

"Whatever you say..." He laughs.

You hang your head in defeat.

What'll happen next?

Go to P469


	245. P533 - Ending 24

As time goes by, your knowledge on future events eventually runs dry and you tell Tsunade as much, but never to despair. You had after all performed a great service to the village and you are given permission to stay.

With some serious training and help from the various friends you had made amongst the ninja...you are finally able to call yourself a bonafide kunoichi. And by the time those two years roll by; you have attained the rank of Chuunin as well as permission to teach at the academy.

You and Yamato have remained on friendly terms with one another...but you no longer feel the same way about him...at least not the way you thought you did two years prior.

You sigh in frustration at the end of another typical day, you had just gotten through a particularly nerve-crushing lesson (it seemed like all the annoying ones had found their way into your class...oh, but you are a patient teacher and you love your students). You hurry to pack up your things and leave, eager to get out and relax with a quiet evening at home.

Then you remember that you had promised to meet up with a few colleagues for some drinks tonight.

"So much for a quiet evening at home..." You sigh as you pick up the pace to get ready.

Sure they had said dress casually but there's no way you'd go there looking the way you do now.

**Later**

One shower, hair-styling and make-up session later...You deem yourself presentable and head towards the designated address.

You can hear music from inside, so you knock extra-loudly.

"Kimiko-chaan! You made it!" Iruka exclaims when he sees you.

"Iruka...how much have you had to drink?" You remark.

"Just one or three-"

"More like six and a half!" Someone hollers from inside.

You shake your head and walk past Iruka into the apartment.

The next sight catches you by surprise...there certainly are a lot more people than you had expected...

A few of your female colleagues are giggling in the corner watching Gai's futile attempts to challenge Kakashi to a dance-off.

'Iruka must have gotten drunk and invited those two...' You think.

Iruka and booze don't go well together...either he is cheerful and loving everyone like now...or he gets extremely paranoid forcing the other guests to tie him to a chair to prevent him from doing anything stupid...like jumping out of the window because he'd convinced himself one of the potted plants was actually a ninja spy in disguise...not that you are one to talk...you can't hold your drink a lot better than Iruka...but you are usually smart enough to keep drinking to a minimum...so it usually doesn't get to that awkward drunken stage.

"Let's play poker!" Iruka proclaims as he shoves some empty cans off of the table.

"Bo-ring!" Someone remarks.

You grab yourself something to drink and are taking the first sip when...

"Let's make it STRIP poker then!"

You nearly choke and have a violent coughing fit.

Once you've regained your composure you find that everyone has assembled around the table and are now looking at you expectantly.

Your face heats up, "I-I've never played poker before." You stammer and note the growing smirks on some of the men's faces. "I can't possibly participate." You add not very keen on the thought of taking your clothes off in front of all these men...your female colleagues don't seem to mind though and talk you into it despite your inhibitions.

"Don't worry Kimiko-chan!" Iruka chuckles as he clumsily attempts to shuffle the cards...only to have them taken from him by Kakashi who shuffles them expertly. "We'll have an open game first (all cards face-up) and explain the rules!"

You nod hesitantly...and the game progresses...After the explanatory round you start your first real game and pray that you don't lose...

**Two hours later**

By this stage all of you are tipsy if not drunk...and half-naked...well, all the guys have at least their shirts off (one exception)...Kakashi had lost only once...someone had told him to remove his mask...and he did...although several were dismayed to find that he had a second mask underneath the first. The most naked person there is Iruka...seeing as he had lost the most number of times...although he's been out of the game for an hour after the booze finally got the best of him and he just curled up and went to sleep right there on the floor.

So far you've lost your shoes; socks and belt...mostly due to the look of absolute terror that would appear on your face every time you lost that made whoever had won feel sorry for you, and pick an article of clothing that wouldn't upset you...however it had been about an hour since you last lost and your nerves had resulted in you drinking more than usual...and by this stage you are very much drunk...

**ten minutes later**

"Well, well, well...Kimiko-san it seems you've lost..." Kakashi remarks as he reveals his winning hand.

You giggle, totally out of it...had you been sober you would have been mortified at the thought of having to take off either your shirt or skirt in this room full of men... (Several of whom like you are drunk).

Your female colleagues (one or two had already lost their shirts) are a little more sober than you are and give the guys warning looks. They had talked you into the game but they won't let anyone take advantage of you either.

Kakashi sighs. "Kimiko-san...I'll be nice...I'll let you choose what you want to take off next..."

"Okidoki!" You exclaim with a salute...and what happens next is not at all what those gathered had expected...instead of ridding yourself of your shirt or skirt you start fumbling around inside of your shirt for about five minutes before producing your bra that you then proceed to twirl around one finger...it then goes flying and finds its place on Iruka's sleeping face.

A full minute of silence and inaction goes by.

"One more game!" Someone shouts and hastily shuffles and deals the cards...without a doubt wanting the chance to see that shirt off...knowing that there no longer is anything underneath it...

**The Next Day**

You cannot recall half of what had happened last night...that and you have a really bad hangover...

"Thank goodness for weekends..." You sigh...you vaguely recall a female colleague bringing you home...

**Later in the day**

There's a knock on the door.

You are lounging about on the couch and go to answer the door with a groan.

"Good afternoon, Kimiko-san..." A familiar masked ninja greets you.

You blink in surprise, what could Kakashi possibly want from you?

"Um...good afternoon, Kakashi-san..." You respond.

He has his book out...like always...and seems to have gotten very engrossed in reading it.

"Um...Kakashi-san? Are you here for something?" You ask uncertainly.

"Oh, right." Kakashi puts the novel away. "You forgot something at the get-together last night..." And with that he takes your bra out from inside his vest.

Heat rushes to your face like a volcanic eruption as you hastily grab the undergarment and hide it behind your back.

"Oh, and these." Kakashi adds and produces your panties from his pocket.

You thought you would die of embarrassment when he took your bra out...this is on an entirely new level of shame.

"Oh my God..." You gasp as you grab those too.

"They are very nice." The masked nin says. "You have good taste." As much as he is trying to compliment you...doing so on your underwear is not making you feel any better about yourself.

"D-Did I..." you trail off unable to complete the question...luckily Kakashi seems to know what you are trying to say.

"No, you didn't get naked...you kept your 'outer clothes' on. The panties where the last thing you took off before your girlfriends decided to call it a night and take you home." He explains.

You cover your face with your hands...realizing too late that you're still clutching your undergarments in them.

"Why do I keep embarrassing myself!?" You wail and hide your hands behind your back again.

Kakashi chuckles, "Don't worry about it...by next week no one will remember and I can assure you that no one saw anything they shouldn't have..."

You're still embarrassed but you feel a little less...horrified.

"Thank you..." You mumble. "For returning...my things...and trying to make me feel better..."

"No problem..." Kakashi responds.

Another moment of silence goes by.

"Say, Kimiko-san...how old are you exactly?" He suddenly asks.

"Um...I'm 18..." You reply.

"I see..." Kakashi murmurs.

More silence.

"Want to go out sometime?"

**Elsewhere**

In a hospital room.

An older woman sits by a young woman's side.

Two nurses watch her.

"It's so sad..." One of them says. "Her daughter has been in a coma for more than two years now...

The woman turns to look at them, "I...don't feel as bad about it as some of you might think..."

The nurses hastily apologize.

"I think she's doing alright." The woman continues smiling tenderly at the young woman in the bed. "Wherever she is...I think...she might be happy..."


	246. P534 - Ending 25

You and Naruto going out seems to surprise a lot of people...none more so than poor Hinata...you just know that her heart is shattered but...honestly, the girl should have made her move a long time ago. Although...you could have almost sworn that Sakura had seemed a little...disappointed...

You don't force yourself onto Naruto or anything...he's still confused about his feelings and you're willing to give him the space and time he needs...if anything you hug or hold hands.

But then...Jiraiya dies...and you will never forget the way Naruto had looked at you...the accusation in his eyes...or his words.

"You knew." He had said. "You knew and you didn't tell me."

Whatever you had had to say in response to that fell on deaf ears as he walked away...

A few months had gone by before you had finally managed to confront him...

Your knowledge on future events had long run out but you had after all performed a great service to the village and you are given permission to stay.

The moment Naruto spots you; he turns and starts to walk away.

"Naruto please listen to me!" You beg. "Please...just hear me out..."

He stops but doesn't face you.

"There was nothing I could do...nothing that anyone else could have done...it had to happen..."

"Are you saying Jiraiya-sama had to die?!" Naruto rounds on you...you had never seen him so angry.

But you're angry too. "I didn't kill him!" You yell clearly upset. "Do you honestly think I wanted him to die?!" You've started to tremble at this point.

"You could have told me I-"

"You what?!" You yell. "Naruto, you aren't ready! The guy was strong enough to kill one of the legendary Sanin, you wouldn't have stood a chance and-and-" You bite your lip...'You're destined to save the world...' you finish in your thoughts. "I hate it...I hate being so weak! I hate that I knew what was going to happen and being too pathetic to be able to do anything about it!" You're sobbing at this point. "I already hate myself for so many things...So please Naruto...don't you start hating me too..."

"I don't hate you..." He says quietly. "I'm angry...at myself..."

You hesitate...but tentatively place your hand on his shoulder.

He tenses for a moment and you're sure he'll move away but...he doesn't and allows your hand to remain where it is...Just as carefully you rest your forehead between his shoulder-blades and you tense when you feel his hand creep to rest over yours...and so you take a silent comfort in each other's presence...enough had been said.

With some serious training and help from Naruto and the various friends you had made amongst the ninja...you are finally able to call yourself a bonafide kunoichi. And by the time two years roll by, you have attained the rank of Chuunin as well as permission to teach at the academy. You sigh in frustration at the end of another typical day, you had just gotten through a particularly nerve-crushing lesson (it seemed like all the annoying ones had found their way into your class...oh, but you are a patient teacher and you love your students). You hurry to pack up your things and leave, eager to get out and relax.

(A/N: Bear with me...I can't see into the future and foretell just what exactly is going to happen to Naruto but keep in mind that this is still a fan-fic and that I am thus allowed to take my liberties with the story)

'He's probably still at the office with Tsunade...' You think to yourself with a smile as you head for that particular building. You haven't even reached the door and you can hear the commotion of a heated argument going on. You spot Shizune waiting outside, a look of exasperation on her face.

"Shizune-san..." You say to get her attention.

She sighs and offers you an apologetic smile, "Naruto-kun's a little bu-"

"I'm telling you that it's gonna work obaachan!" You hear the energetic ninja's voice holler loudly from inside.

"And I'm telling you that it won't!" Tsunade responds just as loudly.

"How long have they been at it?" You ask. Shizune as you both watch the door and listen to the ruckus behind it.

"A few hours..." She sighs.

"Guess it's time to interrupt them then isn't it?" You grin as you push the door open and stick your head in.

Tsunade and Naruto are still engaged in their heated argument and take no notice of you...but you won't put up with being ignored for long...least of all being ignored by your blonde idiot.

"Ow!" Naruto exclaims when your shoe makes contact with the back of his head. You had taken it off and thrown it.

He turns around angrily, annoyance plastered all over his face.

Hand on your hips you give him a frown of your own, "I come all the way over here to see you after a long day of work and all you do is ignore me!" You say with mock indignation.

"Did you really have to throw your show at me, Kimiko-chan?" Naruto sighs as he rubs at the back of his head and gives you the hurt puppy treatment.

You hate it when he does that...mostly because he knows full well that you can't resist it.

Your eye twitches briefly as you try to resist for a time-span of three seconds before you rush over to him and give him a crushing hug.

"Was your day really so bad that you missed me this much?" Naruto chuckles.

"I always miss you when you're not around..." You mumble burying your face into his chest.

"I missed you too..." He responds softly and tilts your face up for a kiss.

"Ahem..." Tsunade clears her throat and you both smile sheepishly at her...you had kind of forgotten that she still was in the room...

"Naruto..." She sighs. "We'll resolve it tomorrow..."

"Alright Tsunade-obaachan, tomorrow I'll be able to convince you for sure!" Naruto proclaims.

"Just go..." The older woman groans as she rubs at temples. "And don't forget your shoe."

**Later**

"Ah, Ichiraku's Ramen is the best!" Naruto exclaims and eagerly digs into his meal after uttering an eager "Itadakimasu!"

You smile and watch him eat...two years have gone by and Naruto has barely changed at all...of course there are the physical changes...he'd gotten taller...and 'more handsome' you think. Despite having been labelled the next official candidate for hokage to take over Tsunade (when she sees fit)...Naruto is still Naruto...and you wouldn't want it any other way.

"Kimiko-chan, if you keep staring at me your Ramen will get cold." He points out between mouthfuls, already reaching for his next bowl.

You smile and take care of your own meal.

**Even Later**

You're currently straightening out Naruto's apartment...you had only been here a few days ago but already he's managed to gather an assortment of clutter consisting mostly of but not limited to empty instant Ramen cups.

"Naruto..." You groan in dismay. "Would it really be too much trouble for you to throw these out?" You indicate the large pile of trash.

"Sorry, Kimiko-chan..." Naruto laughs nervously. "I keep forgetting..."

"Don't worry about it Naruto..." You sigh and go back to what you were doing and eventually Naruto joins in.

"Stay the night?"

"Sure."

**Even later than that**

You're snuggled up to Naruto underneath the covers. Fully clothed though...you and Naruto hadn't taken things to that level yet and are for the moment quite comfortable keeping it that way.

"Kimiko-chan?" Naruto asks you softly in the darkness.

"Yes?"

"Do..." He hesitates. "Do you want to move in with me?"

"Move in?" You have admittedly thought about it a couple of times...

"You practically live here already..." Naruto responds.

"What with all the time I spend cleaning?" You giggle as Naruto sighs.

"Well...do you?"

"Sure." You smile and Naruto wraps his arms around you.

**Elsewhere**

In a hospital room.

An older woman sits by a young woman's side.

Two nurses watch her.

"It's so sad..." One of them says. "Her daughter has been in a coma for more than three years now...

The woman turns to look at them, "I...don't feel as bad about it as some of you might think..."

The nurses hastily apologize.

"She's been smiling a lot lately." The woman continues smiling tenderly at the young woman in the bed. "So...at the very least...I am glad that wherever she is...she's found happiness..."


	247. P535 - Ending 26

You and Naruto remain good friends...and as much as you hope he'll come to notice your feelings for him...he continues being oblivious...and as hard as you try you can't seem to muster enough courage to tell him...you may not faint or stutter in his presence but in that regard you are really just as bad as Hinata.

But then...Jiraiya dies...and you will never forget the way Naruto had looked at you...the accusation in his eyes...or his words.

"You knew." He had said. "You knew and you didn't tell me."

Whatever you had had to say in response to that fell on deaf ears as he walked away...

A few months had gone by before you had finally managed to confront him...

Your knowledge on future events had long run out but you had after all performed a great service to the village and you are given permission to stay.

The moment Naruto spots you; he turns and starts to walk away.

"Naruto please listen to me!" You beg. "Please...just hear me out..."

He stops but doesn't face you.

"There was nothing I could do...nothing that anyone else could have done...it had to happen..."

"Are you saying Jiraiya-sama had to die?!" Naruto rounds on you...you had never seen him so angry.

But you're angry too. "I didn't kill him!" You yell clearly upset. "Do you honestly think I wanted him to die?!" You've started to tremble at this point.

"You could have told me I-"

"You what?!" You yell. "Naruto, you aren't ready! The guy was strong enough to kill one of the legendary Sanin, you wouldn't have stood a chance and-and-" You bite your lip...'You're destined to save the world...' you finish in your thoughts. "I hate it...I hate being so weak! I hate that I knew what was going to happen and being too pathetic to be able to do anything about it!" You're sobbing at this point. "I already hate myself for so many things...So please Naruto...don't you start hating me too..."

"I don't hate you..." He says quietly. "I'm angry...at myself..."

You hesitate...but tentatively place your hand on his shoulder.

He tenses for a moment and you're sure he'll move away but...he doesn't and allows your hand to remain where it is...Just as carefully you rest your forehead between his shoulder-blades and you tense when you feel his hand creep to rest over yours...and so you take a silent comfort in each other's presence...enough had been said.

(A/N: Bear with me...I can't see into the future and foretell just what exactly is going to happen to Naruto but keep in mind that this is still a fan-fic and that I am thus allowed to take my liberties with the story)

With some serious training and help from Naruto and the various friends you had made amongst the ninja...you are finally able to call yourself a bonafide kunoichi. And by the time two years roll by, you have attained the rank of Chuunin as well as permission to teach at the academy. You sigh in frustration at the end of another typical day, you had just gotten through a particularly nerve-crushing lesson (it seemed like all the annoying ones had found their way into your class...oh, but you are a patient teacher and you love your students). You hurry to pack up your things and leave, eager to get out and relax.

Things had changed in that time...you and Naruto are still great friends...but there in lies the problem...or really half of it...the other is that through some unknown force somewhere...Hinata had managed to work up the guts to finally tell Naruto how she feels about him...he hadn't exactly professed his undying love for her but...whether official or not...Hinata is the one by Naruto's side...not you.

"I need a drink..." You sigh and start walking.

Alas t'was not meant to be...

About halfway to your favorite bar (mainly because no one asked you any questions about your age) a familiar voice stops you from proceeding.

"Oi! Kimiko-chan!"

You smile slightly and turn to face the blonde...though you struggle hard to maintain it as soon as you do when you see that Hinata is with him...you don't hate Hinata...you'd feel bad for hating such a gentle person as her...but that doesn't keep you from envying her nonetheless.

"Hey, Naruto...Hinata-san." You acknowledge the girl with a nod of the head.

"I haven't seen you around for a while, Kimiko-chan...How are you?" Naruto chatters enthusiastically.

"Ah, you know...the kids keep me pretty busy..." You sigh. "...they sure do like their pranks..."

Naruto chuckles, "I used to pull off the best pranks when I was at the academy!"

"I'm sure Iruka-san was thrilled..." You remark dryly. "Well, I shouldn't keep you two from your date...so I'll be going."

"We're going to eat at Ichiraku's why don't you come join us?" Naruto offers.

"Naruto..." You sigh in exasperation. "You can't invite another girl to join you on your date! Besides I'm sure that Hinata-"

"I don't mind..." The girl interrupts you quietly, that gentle smile on her lips.

"See?" Naruto grins triumphantly as he grabs your hand and partially drags you to the Ramen stand.

You sit next to Hinata to her right...while Naruto occupies the seat to her left. It would have been way too awkward (for you at least) if you had sat next to the blonde. Eating ramen with him and his girlfriend is the last possible thing you would have wanted to do with your day.

"What's the matter, Kimiko-chan aren't you hungry?" Naruto remarks when he notices that you haven't touched your ramen.

"No...I'm not very hungry..." You admit...and it's true...you'd much rather be drinking at your favorite bar right now in an effort to forget the stupid blonde.

"Are you feeling alright?" Gentle Hinata inquires genuinely concerned.

This is what you can't stand about her...you want to be able to hate her...to find some horrific fault in her that could justify hating her...that could give you reason to steal her boyfriend...to tell him that she isn't right for him...but there is no fault, no legitimate reason to make Naruto your own...and...

You shake your head, "I'm fine...maybe a little tired..." You shrug.

After all...you have nothing but yourself and your inaction to blame.

You push your bowl over in Naruto's direction.

"You take it..." You say and place some money on the counter. "Don't worry...I'll still pay for it..."

It looks like he's about to object but you walk away before that happens.

**Later**

You had been forced to hide behind some crates in the darkness of a side-street when Naruto had given chase in an effort to bring you back...he gave up after about five minutes...from there you found your way to the bar where you are currently staring into the depths of your fourth or fifth drink.

You sigh...being depressed over a guy sure sucks...

You're so fogged up by your rain-cloud of depression that you do not realize someone take a seat on the barstool next to you.

"You know..." A voice remarks softly. "You could get into some real trouble if they find out you're still underage..."

You turn to look and are surprised to find that you're looking back at Kiba...

"Not that I would say anything..." He continues before you have the chance to speak. "I drink here too."

You just turn back to your drink and don't say anything.

"Looks like you've had a pretty lousy day." He goes on whilst ordering himself something to drink.

"You could say that..." You respond quietly...you're not really in the mood to talk.

Kiba observes you for a few moments, "Is this about some guy?"

Instead of answering you finish the rest of your drink and ask for another.

"I'm right aren't I? So what did he do? Cheat? Break up?"

"It's nothing like that..." You sigh. "He's not the type to cheat..."

"So he dumped you?"

"...It's kind of hard for someone to dump you when you were never together in the first place..." You respond quietly.

"Oh, that kind of guy..."

Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it was the need to just relieve the pent up tension (or perhaps both) but you find yourself telling Kiba all about your 'guy trouble'.

"That really sucks..." He observes. "You probably should have told him though...doesn't sound like he's the type of guy who notices those kind of things on his own."

You tense, "I beat myself up over it every day...how do you think it feels like whenever I see them together?"

"Such a waste..." Kiba sighs.

"What's a waste?" You want to know.

He gives you a flat look. "Look, you're pretty cute and it's obvious that this guy's in a happy relationship and won't be breaking up with her anytime soon...call it a worn-out phrase but...There are plenty of fish in the sea...You should look into dating some other guys."

Cold hard logic.

"I don't know if I'm ready for that yet..." you mumble dejectedly.

"How do you know? Have you tried it?"

"...not exactly..."

"Great, what say we go out for lunch tomorrow?"

"Eh?" That had taken you by surprise.

"If lunch isn't your thing we'll do dinner...unless you want to skip to dessert." He adds slyly.

You agree with Kiba on the point that you have to get over Naruto...but...you aren't so sure about his offer...

After a mental tug of war you sigh and nod your head, "Lunch is fine..."

"Nice." He smirks.

  *     *       * *** ***



You will always care about Naruto...nothing can change that...but dating Kiba had turned out to be a good idea...the fact that Naruto is together with Hinata doesn't really bother you anymore...well not as much as it used to anyway.

Now almost a year later...you have grown quite fond of the dog-ninja and you get along reasonably well with his family (canines included).

You're currently at Kiba's place...he'd swung by to pick you up at the academy and talked you into coming over.

"Here you go." Kiba hands you a cup of tea...something you greatly appreciate.

"Thank you." You say and take a sip...and frown. "Kiba...what did you put into this tea?"

"Oh, just a bit of sugar...and a splash of brandy." He smirks.

You sigh, "You do remember what happened the last time your sister caught us drinking, right?"

"Relax everyone's out and we're the only ones here..." As if to emphasize his point he slides closer to you on the couch. You finish your tea before it gets cold and Kiba virtually pounces on you the moment the cup leaves your hand to rest on the table.

"Kiba!" You gasp when his lips latch onto your neck and his hands start fumbling with the buttons on your shirt.

"It's been more than two months..." He whines.

True he'd been on a lot of missions and your own work had kept you plenty busy.

"I thought we agreed to do this at my apartment from now on!" You say whilst trying to shove him off of you.

"But we're alone..." Kiba responds.

"You also said that the first time we..." You trail off blushing furiously. "And then your sister walked in on us!"

"I've got a lock on my door now."

"...You do?"

"Yeah."

"...Fine, let's go."

**Elsewhere**

In a hospital room.

An older woman sits by a young woman's side.

Two nurses watch her.

"It's so sad..." One of them says. "Her daughter has been in a coma for more than three years now...

The woman turns to look at them, "I...don't feel as bad about it as some of you might think..."

The nurses hastily apologize.

"I think she's doing alright." The woman continues smiling tenderly at the young woman in the bed. "Wherever she is...I think...she might be happy..."


	248. P536 - Ending 27

You avoid Gai and the training grounds for a grand total of a week...eventually you do head back...and after a little encouragement are sucked into training along with his own students...you admittedly feel like a bit of a nuisance seeing how advanced they all are and how they need to hold back so you are able to keep up...You soon find yourself sticking closer to Lee than the other two...after all the vibes you get from him are very similar to Gai's.

As time goes by, your knowledge on future events eventually runs dry and you tell Tsunade as much, but never to despair. You had after all performed a great service to the village and you are given permission to stay.

With some serious training and help from the various friends you had made amongst the ninja...you are finally able to call yourself a bonafide kunoichi. And by the time those two years roll by; you have attained the rank of Chuunin as well as permission to teach at the academy. You sigh in frustration at the end of another typical day, you had just gotten through a particularly nerve-crushing lesson (it seemed like all the annoying ones had found their way into your class...oh, but you are a patient teacher and you love your students). You hurry to pack up your things and leave, eager to get out and relax.

Not quite in the mood to head back to your apartment just yet, you decide to take a leisurely stroll through town.

A lot of the shops and stalls have started to close but that doesn't stop you from taking a peek at those that are still open. For the moment a stall selling various hair accessories has caught your attention. You sigh at the sight of the pretty hairpins...ever since you could remember you've had a fascination with them...but you could never really wear them since they never anchored into your hair properly and would slip or fall off within minutes.

"Will you be buying anything young lady?" The stall-owner asks.

You're the type who feels guilty for taking a long look at a stall or shop's merchandise and then leaves without buying anything. "Oh...um..." You hastily look around at the objects before you settle on a pair of simple but still pretty hairpins...if you aren't able to wear them yourself at the very least they will make a good gift for someone.

"I'll take these..." You say and pay for the items in question...

You now have a small paper bag in hand and are headed towards your apartment...now that most of the shops have closed there's hardly any point in sticking around...that is until...

"Kimiko-san!" An all too familiar voice calls from behind.

You turn and smile at the approaching Gai and Lee.

"Hi." You greet them. "It's been a while."

You had stopped training with them more than a year ago...it was just a tad too intense for you...you just do your own thing now.

"How have you been, Kimiko-san?" Lee asks...you are quite good friends with him but he has yet to drop the honorific.

"I've been doing alright...the kids keep me busy...how are you?" You respond.

"I have been doing very well! Gai-sensei and I have been training very hard!" Lee exclaims fire in his eyes.

You giggle, "I believe you...I better get back to my apartment, I've got classes tomorrow."

"Lee!" Gai suddenly speaks up. "It is not proper for a man to allow a young lady to travel on her own unescorted!"

"Of course! You are right Gai-sensei!" Lee agrees enthusiastically and starts scribbling down some notes.

You watch the entire display with a blank expression...you had wandered through Konoha at night on your own more times than you can count...it's not like you are completely useless that you'd need protection...

"Yosh! Lee will escort you home Kimiko-san! I have some matters that need tending to!" He flashes his student one last smile and thumbs up...and just like that he's gone.

You sigh, "Alright Lee...let's get going." Then a thought comes to mind. "Let's make it a race." He had been to your apartment once before so you're sure he'd know the way.

"A race? Ah, Kimiko-san what a perfect way to incorporate training in your day to day activities!" Lee remarks enthusiastically as you just smile.

"Alright...ready, set...GO!" And with that you're both off!

You're very sure that Lee could have easily outrun you but seeing as he is supposed to escort you he runs at an even pace by your side...you run as hard as you can not wanting to force Lee into too slow a pace (slow by his standards at least).

You're completely out of breath by the time you reach your apartment...through some inexplicable reason Lee had tripped moments before reaching the destination...you suspect that he did it in order to let you win since there wasn't anything to trip over...

"Ah, congratulations Kimiko-san! You win!" Lee remarks cheerfully now back on his feet.

"You didn't have to do that, Lee..." You respond with a smile, "Still...thank you in either case..."

Lee laughs nervously, "Ah, no problem Kimiko-san..."

You hesitate slightly by the door...and look back at Lee...

"Um..." You fumble with your keys a little. "Would...Would you like to come in for a little while Lee?"

"I don't know, I have a lot of-"

"Please? Just for a little while?" You ask.

Lee smiles back at you, "When a pretty girl asks me so nicely, how could I possibly refuse?"

And with that both you and Lee enter your apartment...

Unbeknownst to you, you've had a little audience for some time now...

Hidden by the darkness and nearby shrubs, Gai had witnessed the entire exchange...not that anything overly exciting had happened but it was enough for the man to be in high spirits.

"I knew you could do it Lee!" He proclaims to the heavens with stars in his eyes. "This is why you are my most favorite student."

"Yare yare...playing matchmaker Gai?" A certain masked ninja remarks not five centimeters next to him.

"Ka-Kakashi!" He hadn't even noticed his rival's presence.

"Pity it's too dark to read here..." Kakashi goes on without taking note of the other man's outburst.

"Ah, I know they will be the perfect youthful couple!" Gai sighs rivers of joy streaming down his face.

Kakashi gives him a blank look...he himself cares for his students and what happens to them...though he cannot say that he'd go as far as Gai.

"If I were you I'd think about playing matchmaker for yourself rather than your students..."

Gai stiffens at the remark...this is a point in rivalry that he exceedingly failed at...for some reason Kakashi always managed to attract more girls than he did...

"I'll have you know." Gai chuckles. "That that same young woman who will soon be with my precious student Lee, professed her love for me two years ago!"

"Say what?" That certainly gets the copy-ninja's attention.

Certainly, there are strange people everywhere...and without a doubt even women who could be attracted to someone like Gai...but hearing about someone like you, a young girl who seems...a sane member of society...liking nay loving Gai...definitely borders on the disturbing. Somehow he can't help but feel a little dejected...

* * *

About a year later...

Just as Gai had said, you and Lee are now in fact a couple.

He is very much like Gai but you know him well enough to know that he has a personality of his own that is all Lee. Lee adores you and tells you so every possible moment...and you can't be any happier with that arrangement.

You and Lee have taken to doing some running together in the morning...usually before you have to go to work at the academy and when he doesn't have a mission on.

Though lately...Lee has been gone on a lot of missions...it's been about three months since you've last seen him...and you miss him terribly.

And it doesn't do much good for your work either...currently; the students have taken to throwing balled up pieces of paper at you given your lack of response.

At the end of the day, you leave the academy with a grateful sigh...not that that would help you miss Lee any less...

You've started passing by the main gates before heading to your apartment in the hopes of spotting Lee...so far you'd seen nothing to get your spirits up...you turn from the gates with a sigh and trudge ahead on your now much longer route.

Then you hear it.

"Kimiko!"

You spin around at the sound of the voice you have been dying to hear for all these months.

"Lee!"

"Kimiko!"

"Lee!"

This continues as you both start running towards each other, arms spread wide.

However you both stop shortly before reaching each other...then you tackle Lee to the ground in a fierce embrace...Neji and Tenten observe you two with blank expressions...

"So youthful..." Gai sighs, once again there are rivers of tears streaming down his face as he is overcome by the scene before him.

"I missed you so much..." You mumble into Lee's chest...oblivious to the stares you're receiving.

"I missed you too, Kimiko..." Lee smiles and you get off of him.

Just as Lee gets back on his feet, Gai speaks, "Go ahead Lee, we'll report back to the hokage..."

"But Gai-sensei-"

"Don't worry, you can report to her in the morning." The older man interrupts and flashes you both a smile and thumbs up. "Now go and make full use of your youthful love!"

And with that Team Gai (minus Lee) departs.

Eager for some alone time with your boyfriend after him being away for so long, you latch onto Lee's arm and virtually drag him back to your apartment.

Lee seems a little taken aback by how...forceful you are being.

"K-Kimiko?" He stammers in mild confusion when you start attacking him with kisses before you've even made it through your apartment door.

If not for his taijutsu skills he probably would have fallen straight into the corridor when you suddenly swing the door open.

"Lee..." You smile sweetly at him...a faint pink tint coloring your cheeks. "I love you..."

Lee smiles back, "I love you too Kimiko..." He responds tenderly.

Just like that your facial expression changes...it almost scares him a little.

"Lee...I've been very patient."

"Yes, Kimiko?"

"...I want you out of that jumpsuit...now."

**Elsewhere**

In a hospital room.

An older woman sits by a young woman's side.

Two nurses watch her.

"It's so sad..." One of them says. "Her daughter has been in a coma for more than three years now...

The woman turns to look at them, "I...don't feel as bad about it as some of you might think..."

The nurses hastily apologize.

"She's been smiling a lot lately." The woman continues smiling tenderly at the young woman in the bed. "So...at the very least...I am glad that wherever she is...she's found happiness..."


	249. P537 - Ending 28

You take Gai's advice and take the next day off...you return to training as soon as that day is up...you are mildly disappointed to find that Gai no longer seems to be up to training you one on one...instead he encourages you to train along with his own students...you admittedly feel like a bit of a nuisance seeing how advanced they all are and how they need to hold back so you are able to keep up...You soon find yourself sticking closer to Lee than the other two...after all the vibes you get from him are very similar to Gai's.

As time goes by, your knowledge on future events eventually runs dry and you tell Tsunade as much, but never to despair. You had after all performed a great service to the village and you are given permission to stay.

With some serious training and help from the various friends you had made amongst the ninja...you are finally able to call yourself a bonafide kunoichi. And by the time those two years roll by; you have attained the rank of Chuunin as well as permission to teach at the academy. You sigh in frustration at the end of another typical day, you had just gotten through a particularly nerve-crushing lesson (it seemed like all the annoying ones had found their way into your class...oh, but you are a patient teacher and you love your students). You hurry to pack up your things and leave, eager to get out and relax.

Not quite in the mood to head back to your apartment just yet, you decide to take a leisurely stroll through town.

A lot of the shops and stalls have started to close but that doesn't stop you from taking a peek at those that are still open. For the moment a stall selling various hair accessories has caught your attention. You sigh at the sight of the pretty hairpins...ever since you could remember you've had a fascination with them...but you could never really wear them since they never anchored into your hair properly and would slip or fall off within minutes. (I have no idea why I put this in...it isn't even relevant to anything)

"Will you be buying anything young lady?" The stall-owner asks.

You're the type who feels guilty for taking a long look at a stall or shop's merchandise and then leaves without buying anything.

"Oh...um..." You hastily look around at the objects before you settle on a pair of simple but still pretty (we all want pretty things every now and then) hairpins...if you aren't able to wear them yourself at the very least they will make a good gift for someone.

"I'll take these..." You say and pay for the items in question... You now have a small paper bag in hand and are headed towards your apartment...now that most of the shops have closed there's hardly any point in sticking around...that is until...

"Kimiko-san!" An all too familiar voice calls from behind.

You turn and smile at the approaching Gai and Lee.

"Hi." You greet them. "It's been a while."

You had stopped training with them more than a year ago...it was just a tad too intense for you...you just do your own thing now.

"How have you been, Kimiko-san?" Lee asks...you are quite good friends with him but he has yet to drop the honorific.

"I've been doing alright...the kids keep me busy...how are you?" You respond.

"I have been doing very well! Gai-sensei and I have been training very hard!" Lee exclaims fire in his eyes.

You giggle, "I believe you...I better get back to my apartment, I've got classes tomorrow."

"Lee!" Gai suddenly speaks up. "It is not proper for a man to allow a young lady to travel on her own unescorted!"

"Of course! You are right Gai-sensei!" Lee agrees enthusiastically and starts scribbling down some notes.

You watch the entire display with a blank expression...you had wandered through Konoha at night on your own more times than you could count...it's not like you are completely useless that you'd need protection...

"Yosh! Lee will escort you home Kimiko-san! I have some matters that need tending to!" He flashes his student one last smile and thumbs up...and just like that he's gone.

You sigh, "Alright Lee...let's get going." Then a thought comes to mind. "Let's make it a race." He had been to your apartment once before so you're sure he'd know the way.

"A race? Ah, Kimiko-san what a perfect way to incorporate training in your day to day activities!" Lee remarks enthusiastically as you just smile.

"Alright...ready, set...GO!" And with that you're both off!

You're very sure that Lee could have easily outrun you but seeing as he is supposed to escort you he runs at an even pace by your side...you run as hard as you can not wanting to force Lee into too slow a pace.

You're completely out of breath by the time you reach your apartment...through some inexplicable reason Lee had tripped moments before reaching the destination...you suspect that he did it in order to let you win since there wasn't anything to trip over...

"Ah, congratulations Kimiko-san! You win!" Lee remarks cheerfully now back on his feet.

"You didn't have to do that, Lee..." You respond with a smile, "Still...thank you in either case..."

Lee laughs nervously, "Ah, no problem Kimiko-san..."

You hesitate slightly by the door...and look back at Lee...

"Um..." You fumble with your keys a little. "Would...Would you like to come in for a little while Lee?"

"I don't know, I have a lot of-"

"Please? Just for a little while?" You ask.

Lee smiles back at you, "When a pretty girl asks me so nicely, how could I possibly refuse?"

And with that both you and Lee enter your apartment...

Unbeknownst to you, you've had a little audience for some time now...

Hidden by the darkness and nearby shrubs, Gai had witnessed the entire exchange...not that anything overly exciting had happened but it was enough for the man to be in high spirits.

"I knew you could do it Lee!" He proclaims to the heavens with stars in his eyes. "This is why you are my most favorite student."

"Yare yare...playing matchmaker Gai?" A certain masked ninja remarks not five centimeters next to him.

"Ka-Kakashi!" He hadn't even noticed his rival's presence.

"Pity it's too dark to read here..." Kakashi goes on without taking note of the other man's outburst.

"Ah, I know they will be the perfect youthful couple!" Gai sighs rivers of joy streaming down his face.

Kakashi gives him a blank look...he himself cares for his students and what happens to them...though he could not say that he'd go as far as Gai.

"If I were you I'd think about playing matchmaker for yourself rather than your students..."

Gai stiffens at the remark...this is a point in rivalry that he exceedingly failed at...for some reason Kakashi always managed to attract more girls than he does...

"I say that this calls for another challenge, rival..." He grins, teeth gleaming.

"Oh? And what might that be, Gai?" The Copy-Nin humors the other man for now.

"We hit the bar and see who attracts a woman first!" The bushy-browed Jounin declares.

"Didn't we already do that?" Kakashi sighs.

"Ah, but this time..." Gai's grin widens, "We even the odds!"

"...Even the odds how?" The other man queries suspiciously.

"You have to wear the same outfit as me!"

Thus the evening ended with Kakashi desperately trying to wriggle out of Gai's proposed challenge...and to divert it to something less damaging to his image.

* * *

About a year later...

Just as Gai had said, you and Lee are now in fact a couple.

He is very much like Gai but you know him well enough to know that he has a personality of his own that is all Lee. Lee adores you and tells you so every possible moment...and you can't be any happier with that arrangement.

You and Lee have taken to doing some running together in the morning...usually before you have to go to work at the academy and when he doesn't have a mission on.

Though lately...Lee has been gone on a lot of missions...it's been about three months since you've last seen him...and you miss him terribly. And it doesn't do much good for your work either...currently; the students have taken to throwing balled up pieces of paper at you given your lack of response.

At the end of the day, you leave the academy with a grateful sigh...not that that would help you miss Lee any less...

You've started passing by the main gates before heading to your apartment in the hopes of spotting Lee...so far you'd seen nothing to get your spirits up...you turn from the gates with a sigh and trudge ahead on your now much longer route.

Then you hear it.

"Kimiko!"

You spin around at the sound of the voice you have been dying to hear for all these months.

"Lee!"

"Kimiko!"

"Lee!"

This continues as you both start running towards each other, arms spread wide.

However you both stop shortly before reaching each other...then you tackle Lee to the ground in a fierce embrace...Neji and Tenten observe you two with blank expressions...

"So youthful..." Gai sighs, once again there are rivers of tears streaming down his face as he is overcome by the scene before him.

"I missed you so much..." You mumble into Lee's chest...oblivious to the stares you're receiving.

"I missed you too, Kimiko..." Lee smiles and you get off of him.

Just as Lee gets back on his feet, Gai speaks, "Go ahead Lee, we'll report back to the hokage..."

"But Gai-sensei-"

"Don't worry, you can report to her in the morning." The older man interrupts and flashes you both a smile and thumbs up. "Now go and make full use of your youthful love!"

And with that Team Gai (minus Lee) departs.

Eager for some alone time with your boyfriend after him being away for so long, you latch onto Lee's arm and virtually drag him back to your apartment.

Lee seems a little taken aback by how...forceful you are being.

"K-Kimiko?" He stammers in mild confusion when you start attacking him with kisses before you've even made it through your apartment door.

If not for his taijutsu skills he probably would have fallen straight into the corridor when you suddenly swing the door open.

"Lee..." You smile sweetly at him...a faint pink tint coloring your cheeks. "I love you..."

Lee smiles back, "I love you too Kimiko..." He responds tenderly.

Just like that your facial expression changes...it almost scares him a little.

"Lee...I've been very patient."

"Yes, Kimiko?"

"...I want you out of that jumpsuit...now."

**Elsewhere**

In a hospital room.

An older woman sits by a young woman's side.

Two nurses watch her.

"It's so sad..." One of them says. "Her daughter has been in a coma for more than three years now...

The woman turns to look at them, "I...don't feel as bad about it as some of you might think..."

The nurses hastily apologize.

"She's been smiling a lot lately." The woman continues smiling tenderly at the young woman in the bed. "So...at the very least...I am glad that wherever she is...she's found happiness..."


	250. P538 – Confess to Neji

"Is that the best you can do?" Neji taunts as he stands smirking over you.

You glare at him...figures that you should have taken into account that Neji would use the training to get back at you for all the irritation you'd caused him.

"You really are an *ss!" You snap at him.

"I am merely doing what you asked of me..." He responds calmly.

This only serves to tick you off further...It's been a week since you'd convinced Neji to train you...and in that time he's managed to discover that nothing infuriates you more than a lack of response to your insults and jibes.

You push yourself up with a groan.

"Ready to continue?"

You nod

* * *

You are exhausted...and Neji seems to be taking great pleasure in your discomfort.

"Here." He hands you a bottle of water...the stubborn part of you wants to refuse it...but the tired and thirsty part beats the other part down and makes you accept it.

You drain the bottle in less a minute before allowing yourself to flop onto the ground and stare at the sky.

You can tell Neji's watching you...but you're too tired to complain or give a damn about it right now...

"I'm sorry if I pushed you too hard..." Neji remarks.

You stiffen slightly...does Neji sound...guilty?

"I'm fine..." You sigh before adding, "I did ask for it..." And sit up.

Neji seems surprised by your answer...by now pretty used to you contradicting him or trying to annoy him in some other way. "Are you feeling alright, Kimiko-san?"

You have to admit you really appreciate the show of concern...you also admit that you think Neji's hot...and that you want him really badly...

Risking a glance at him you can't help but be mesmerized by those eyes...those pupil-less eyes...the first time you'd seen them up close you had been a little creeped out but...you swallow...nervous all of a sudden...

'Dammit!' You think. 'Why is it that I am getting nervous now!'

"Kimiko-san?" Neji seems a little thrown off...you are after all staring at him...without saying a word.

"Neji..." You start and trail off...of all times to be shy...you inhale deeply...but still the words don't seem to want to leave your mouth...

Neji is frowning slightly...confused...just what the heck is going on?

'Actions speak louder than words...' You think and being rather impulsive, you jump him, your lips on his.

To say you'd taken Neji by surprise would be a severe understatement. He's in fact so shocked by your actions that he fails to react at all.

You part from him...blushing slightly and quickly move off of him.

"Sorry..." You mumble.

Neji doesn't move...and just continues staring at you.

"I...thought you couldn't stand me..." He finally manages to say.

"Sometimes..." You mutter. "But...I..." You swallow. "I mean...you're not...all bad...and..."

Neji sits up...clearly confused...then again so are you...

"Are you trying to say that you like me?" He sounds as uncertain as you feel.

"Maybe..." You mumble...talk about awkward.

"This is..." Neji pauses as he tries to find the right word. "...Awkward."

"Me liking you is awkward?" You say...sounding a little offended.

"Well, it is if you keep on acting like you hate me." Neji points out.

You clamp your mouth shut at that...it is after all a completely solid argument and you can hardly blame him for thinking that way either.

"...Does that mean you don't like me?" You hadn't meant for it to sound so pathetic but that's how it came out.

"I...I'm not sure..." Neji admits and you can't help but feel a little disappointed by that.

You sigh and rise to your feet.

"Kimiko-san?"

"I'm going back to my apartment..." You explain. "And you don't have to train me anymore..." You add without facing him. "Thanks for putting up with me this long..." And with that you walk away.

Neji remains where he is...watching your retreating form in silence...

* * *

Two weeks.

You've been avoiding the Byakugan user for two weeks.

And even though avoiding him had been your choice entirely...your patience has run out and you feel ready for the much needed confrontation.

After about two hours of searching, your patience is non-existent and woe to anyone on the receiving end of your temper.

Then finally...after checking the training grounds out for the third time that day...you find him...alright so he's with his two team mates but that is not going to stop you in the least.

"Neji!" You yell to get his attention and unintentionally end up with the attention of Lee and Tenten as well...not that you really care about that.

Neji halts in his actions and turns to face you as you approach him.

Before he has time to say anything, you've grasped the front of his shirt and pulled him in for a rough kiss.

You vaguely register a gasp from either Lee or Tenten.

Neji's the one blushing when you finally part.

"Neji, you are going to go out with me and you're gonna like it." You state...or demand.

"Don't I get any say in this?" He manages to stammer, which causes you to smirk...you had made the great Neji, the genius of the Hyuuga clan stammer.

You give him a stern look, "You honestly want to argue with me?"

Neji remains silent.

You smile, "Good...pick me up later tonight..." And with that you walk away leaving the stunned trio behind.

"Tenten...what just happened?" Lee asks softly.

"I do not know Lee...I do not know..." She responds just as quietly.

What'll happen next?

Go to P554


	251. P539 – Don't confess to Neji

"Is that the best you can do?" Neji taunts as he stands smirking over you.

You glare at him...figures that you should have taken into account that Neji would use the training to get back at you for all the irritation you'd caused him.

"You really are an *ss!" You snap at him.

"I am merely doing what you asked of me..." He responds calmly.

This only serves to tick you off further...It's been a week since you'd convinced Neji to train you...and in that time he's managed to discover that nothing infuriates you more than a lack of response to your insults and jibes.

You push yourself up with a groan.

"Ready to continue?"

You nod.

* * *

You are exhausted...and Neji seems to be taking great pleasure in your discomfort.

"Here." He hands you a bottle of water...the stubborn part of you wants to refuse it...but the tired and thirsty part beats the other part down and makes you accept it.

You drain the bottle in less a minute before allowing yourself to flop onto the ground and stare at the sky.

You can tell Neji's watching you...but you're too tired to complain or give a damn about it right now...

"I'm sorry if I pushed you too hard..." Neji remarks.

You stiffen slightly...does Neji sound...guilty?

"I'm fine..." You sigh before adding, "I did ask for it..." And sit up.

Neji seems surprised by your answer...by now pretty used to you contradicting him or trying to annoy him in some other way. "Are you feeling alright, Kimiko-san?"

You have to admit you really appreciate the show of concern...you also admit that you think Neji's hot...and that you want him really badly...

Risking a glance at him you can't help but be mesmerized by those eyes...those pupil-less eyes...the first time you'd seen them up close you had been a little creeped out but...you swallow...nervous all of a sudden...

'Dammit!' You think. 'Why is it that I am getting nervous now!'

"Kimiko-san?" Neji seems a little thrown off...you are after all staring at him...without saying a word.

"Neji..." You start and trail off...of all times to be shy...

Neji is frowning slightly...confused...just what the heck was going on?

"Nothing..." you mutter.

Neji does not respond but he doesn't seem quite convinced.

You sigh and rise to your feet.

"Kimiko-san?"

"I'm going back to my apartment..." You explain. "Thanks for putting up with me..."

Neji remains where he is...watching your retreating form in silence...

What'll happen next?

Go to P555


	252. P540 – Confess to Lee

"If we can't do 500 push-ups! We'll do 500 kicks!" Lee determines.

It's been a week and your body has been screaming for mercy from day one. True Lee did lower the number from 1000, but that didn't exactly make it any easier on you. To your credit, you don't complain and cope the best way you can...so far you haven't been able to do 500 of anything...you are in fact lucky to be able to accomplish just half the number.

"Come on Kimiko-san!" Lee cheers you on.

It does you little good though. Your arms are already shaking ready to give way underneath you while his are still pushing himself up as energetically as when he started out.

You manage about two more before your arms finally have had enough and give way underneath you. You groan as you roll over onto your back...you don't even have the strength left to push yourself up one last time...

"I'm sorry Lee..." you mutter...you wanted to impress him so badly.

"It's alright Kimiko-san." Lee tells you understandingly and helps you to your feet. "Now let's do those kicks!"

* * *

"Can't...move..." You gasp.

You did better with the kicks than you did with the push-ups but you still weren't able to meet the quota...from there you'd gone on to run laps...and now you're on the ground trying to catch your breath.

"Kimiko-san? Are you alright?" Lee asks with some mild concern.

You manage a smile just for him, "I'm...fine...just...need...to...focus...on...breathing..." You pant.

"Ah, I apologize if I pushed you too hard..." Lee scratches the back of his head nervously.

You sit up and suppress a wince, "It's alright Lee...I knew what I was in for when I asked you in the first place...and...I'll try harder."

The bushy-browed Nin smiles at your determination before he helps you up...again.

"Thank you..." You mumble quietly.

"I'll walk you home." Lee offers and you don't object...seeing as you can barely walk and need to lean on him for support.

'He's so warm...' You find yourself thinking, a faint flush spreading on your face.

After what seems a really long time to you...you both finally reach your apartment.

"Here we are." Lee states.

"Yeah..." You pause. "Um...Lee?"

"Yes, Kimiko-san?"

This was going to be a bit awkward...seeing as you're still leaning on him for support. "Lee...would you...like to come in for a little while?"

"Ah, that won't be necessary Kimiko-san I don't want to impose-"

"No, please I'd really appreciate it if you came in for a little while..." You blush faintly and thank the encroaching darkness for masking it from him.

"Alright, I am honored to be a guest in your home." Lee grins and you can't help but smile.

Once inside, Lee insists that he be the one to prepare the tea and leaves you to rest on the couch. It takes him a little while to find what he needs in your small kitchen but he manages and shortly thereafter emerges bearing two cups in hand.

You gratefully accept the steaming cup and sigh as you take that first sip...vaguely aware that Lee is watching you.

"Um...Lee?" You start.

"Yes, Kimiko-san?" He responds at full attention.

"Do...How much do you like...Sakura exactly..." You ask hesitantly...it is important for you to know in order to proceed with what you have to say next.

"Ah...I greatly admire Sakura-san." He starts and you can see the sparkles in his eyes.

"Lee...do you think...she'll ever return your feelings?" You ask hesitantly.

Lee smiles gently but you can a little sadness in them, "I will not give up on trying to win her love but...she has her heart very much set on Sasuke-san."

"Lee...what would you do if you found out that there was someone who...likes you the way you do Sakura?" You go on nervously.

Lee observes you in silence...noting the faint coloring of your cheeks.

"I...I know I'm not as strong as Sakura..." You start. "And I'm probably not as smart as her either...and maybe not as pretty...but...I really like you Lee..." You turn to face him smiling sweetly, "And...Were it ever necessary, I'd gladly die for you..." There...if that isn't a declaration of love, you don't know what is...

An awkward silence settles in the room...awkward for you at least...you have no idea how Lee finds it.

"So...so beautiful!" Lee suddenly gasps and clasps his hands around both of yours.

"Lee?" To say this reaction surprises you would be putting it gently.

"Kimiko-san! I shall work hard to become the man worthy of your love!" Lee proclaims.

You can't help but giggle...however you regain your composure fairly quickly.

"Lee..." You say gently. "You're more than worthy...if anything I should be the one trying to prove myself to you not the other way around..."

"I can't wait to tell Gai-sensei!" Lee sighs happily.

You smile...who could ask for more?

What'll happen next?

Go to P556


	253. P541 – Don't confess to Lee

"If we can't do 500 push-ups! We'll do 500 kicks!" Lee determines.

It's been a week and your body has been screaming for mercy from day one. True Lee did lower the number from 1000, but that didn't exactly make it any easier on you. To your credit, you don't complain and cope the best way you can...so far you haven't been able to do 500 of anything...you are in fact lucky to be able to accomplish just half the number.

"Come on Kimiko-san!" Lee cheers you on.

It does you little good though. Your arms are already shaking ready to give way underneath you while his are still pushing himself up as energetically as when he started out.

You manage about two more before your arms finally have had enough and give way underneath you. You groan as you roll over onto your back...you don't even have the strength left to push yourself up one last time...

"I'm sorry Lee..." you mutter...you wanted to impress him so badly.

"It's alright Kimiko-san." Lee tells you understandingly and helps you to your feet. "Now let's do those kicks!"

 

* * *

  
"Can't...move..." You gasp.

You did better with the kicks than you did with the push-ups but you still weren't able to meet the quota...from there you'd gone on to run laps...and now you're on the ground trying to catch your breath.

"Kimiko-san? Are you alright?" Lee asks with some mild concern.

You manage a smile just for him, "I'm...fine...just...need...to...focus...on...breathing..." You pant.

"Ah, I apologize if I pushed you too hard..." Lee scratches the back of his head nervously.

You sit up and suppress a wince, "It's alright Lee...I knew what I was in for when I asked you in the first place...and...I'll try harder." The bushy-browed Nin smiles at your determination before he helps you up...again.

"Thank you..." You mumble quietly.

"I'll walk you home." Lee offers and you don't object...seeing as you can barely walk and need to lean on him for support.

'He's so warm...' You find yourself thinking, a faint flush spreading on your face.

After what seems a really long time to you...you both finally reach your apartment.

"Here we are." Lee states.

"Yeah..." You pause. "Um...Lee?"

"Yes, Kimiko-san?"

This is going to be a bit awkward...seeing as you're still leaning on him for support. "Lee...would you...like to come in for a little while?"

"Ah, that won't be necessary Kimiko-san I don't want to impose-"

"No, please I'd really appreciate it if you came in for a little while..." You blush faintly and thank the encroaching darkness for masking it from him.

"Alright, I am honored to be a guest in your home." Lee grins and you can't help but smile.

Once inside, Lee insists that he be the one to prepare the tea and leaves you to rest on the couch. It takes him a little while to find what he needs in your small kitchen but he manages and shortly thereafter emerges bearing two cups in hand.

You gratefully accept the steaming cup and sigh as you take that first sip...vaguely aware that Lee is watching you.

"Um...Lee?" You start.

"Yes, Kimiko-san?" He responds at full attention.

"Do...How much do you like...Sakura exactly..." You ask hesitantly...it is important for you to know in order to proceed with what you have to say next.

"Ah...I greatly admire Sakura-san." He starts and you can see the sparkles in his eyes.

"Lee...do you think...she'll ever return your feelings?" You ask hesitantly.

Lee smiles gently but you can a little sadness in them, "I will not give up on trying to win her love but...she has her heart very much set on Sasuke-san."

"Lee...what would you do if you found out that there was someone who...likes you the way you do Sakura?" You go on nervously.

Lee observes you in silence.

"Ah, nevermind..." you laugh nervously and continue drinking your tea.

Once you've both finished your tea, Lee departs with the promise to discover a training routine more suitable to your limits...

What'll happen next?

Go to P557


	254. P542 – Ending 29

After that...the two of you are virtually inseparable...well, as inseparable as you could be considering you don't live together. Together at the office...together at the end of the day...building sandcastles.

You love being with Gaara...and even though he doesn't say it...you can tell that Gaara does too...or at least enjoys it somewhat. Every little smile you manage to coax out of him thrills you to the very core.

As time goes by, your knowledge on future events eventually runs dry and you tell Tsunade (you're still corresponding with her after all) as much, but never to despair. You had after all performed a great service to the village and are offered the opportunity to come back to Konoha. You explain to Gaara and the others that you are no longer an informant to Tsunade...and that you have the option to return to Konoha.

The expression on Gaara's face is a blank one.

"Will you be returning to Konoha?" He inquires sounding as emotionless as he looks...however you know him well enough to be able to pick up on the not so noticeable signs indicating his mood. His hands are clenched...he is upset.

"I want to stay..." You respond quietly without a moment's hesitation. "If you'll let me..."

His expression doesn't change at least to the untrained eye it doesn't, you however note that it seems to have softened.

"Very well..."

And you smile.

You are taught some basic techniques, just enough so you're not completely useless...By the time two years roll by you find yourself working in the Kazekage's office (still)...yep, you're a bureaucrat...don't worry the naruto world needs you too.

It is another typical day at the Kazekage's office building...meaning you have a huge-*ss pile of papers to get through. At first you had been happy that you could be of some use to the village...but oh, how mind's can change... You sigh mournfully at the pile you have yet to work through. "I should really just do it and get it over with..." You mutter to yourself. You spend another minute or so staring at the pile before wailing piteously and resting your head on the desk (on your forehead).

"Kimiko-san."

You look up from the desk, but opt to keep your head rested on the desk (via the chin this time so you can see). Gaara is observing you, one eyebrow raised, or at least it would be if he had any.

"I don't wanna..." You sniffle in mock despair whilst pointing to the source of your troubles...that darned pile of paperwork.

That same non-existent eyebrow twitches once before resettling into its original lowered status.

A moment of silence passes.

"Take a break."

"Huh?" Did you hear that right? The Kazekage just told you to take a break. You look up at him quizzically. "What about you?"

"I have work to do." He responds.

"Oh..." You take a deep breath and force yourself to sit upright and tackle the first of many pages to come.

Gaara does not question your decision to forgo the break or the fact that you are instead making yourself do a task that you clearly loathe.

**Later**

"No more...no more paperwork..." You murmur weakly against the surface of the desk that you currently have your forehead resting against...once again.

"Kimiko-san..."

You sit up in order to meet the Kazekage's calm gaze.

"Let's build sandcastles..."

You smile.

**Later**

You have found that building sand castles seems to have become a form of non-verbal communication between the two of you...you are just able to understand what it is that is going through the other's head by the way the sand castles come together...

It is a little later than usual, but you've since made a point to have a cloak or jacket with you for those chilly nights...and instead of a lantern you have the moon provide you with light...the eerie pearlescent glow does admittedly not illuminate your surroundings as well as a lamp would have...but the moonlight makes it more surreal...granting the landscape a dream-like quality.

After about an hour of intense sandcastle building you lean back into the cool sand...not really caring if it got into your hair or clothes...living in the Sand Village makes avoiding sand difficult in the first place.

"What are you doing?" Gaara inquires just a short distance away from you.

You move your arms and legs, "Making a sand angel." You giggle.

"Sand angel?" You can only imagine the puzzled expression on his face.

Getting up carefully so as not to damage the angel, you point it out to him. "See the shape it makes? It looks like an angel...those are the wings." You dust some of the sand off of your clothes before going on. "Normally you're supposed to do this with snow...but sand seems to work just as well."

"Sand angels..." Gaara repeats softly.

You giggle at the sight of the thoughtful look on his face, "Come on!" You say and grab his hand, tugging him into the direction of some undisturbed sand. He allows you to lead him there however not even the great Kazekage is prepared for what happens next...You push him down into the sand. Not having anticipated the action Gaara merely stares at you.

"Start moving your arms and legs like you saw me do earlier." You instruct him, waving your arms for emphasis and try hard not to giggle as Gaara complies, that same stunned expression on his face. After making sure Gaara has the hang of it, you flop onto your back yourself and start making another sand angel. You had a minor misjudgment in the distance and find that your left hand is slightly brushing Gaara's right as you move your arms.

Deciding that that is enough you get back onto your feet and extend your hand to help the Kazekage up without damaging the angel...You both stand back and look at the imprints in the ground.

"Their wings are touching." Gaara remarks.

"Yeah...that's because I was too close..."

"...Is that a bad thing?"

You smile, "No...I don't think it's a bad thing at all..."

"The wind will blow them away..." He says softly.

"Then we'll make more..."

Silence.

What happens next catches you completely off-guard...you feel Gaara's hand clasp yours tightly...It is significant to you in the fact that this is the first time Gaara has initiated the contact. You smile and move to stand just a little bit closer to him...and ever so gently lean your head onto his shoulder.

Neither of you speaks a word.

Then again it is not necessary...words are not necessary to express that which you already know.

**Elsewhere**

In a hospital room.

An older woman sits by a young woman's side.

Two nurses watch her.

"It's so sad..." One of them says. "Her daughter has been in a coma for more than three years now...

The woman turns to look at them, "I...don't feel as bad about it as some of you might think..."

The nurses hastily apologize.

"I think she's doing alright." The woman continues smiling tenderly at the young woman in the bed. "Wherever she is...I think...she might be happy..."

 


	255. P543 – Ending 30

After that...the two of you are virtually inseparable...well, as inseparable as you could be considering you don't live together. Together at the office...together at the end of the day...building sandcastles.

You love being with Gaara...and even though he doesn't say it...you can tell that Gaara does too...or at least enjoys it somewhat. Every little smile you manage to coax out of him thrills you to the very core.

As time goes by, your knowledge on future events eventually runs dry and you tell Tsunade (you're still corresponding with her after all) as much, but never to despair. You had after all performed a great service to the village and are offered the opportunity to come back to Konoha. You explain to Gaara and the others that you are no longer an informant to Tsunade...and that you have the option to return to Konoha. The expression on Gaara's face is a blank one.

"Will you be returning to Konoha?" He inquires sounding as emotionless as he looks...however you know him well enough to be able to pick up on the not so noticeable signs indicating his mood. His hands are clenched...he is upset.

"I want to stay..." You respond quietly without a moment's hesitation. "If you'll let me..."

His expression doesn't change at least to the untrained eye it doesn't, you however note that it seems to have softened.

"Very well..."

And you smile.

You are taught some basic techniques, just enough so you're not completely useless...By the time two years roll by you find yourself working in the Kazekage's office (still)...yep, you're a bureaucrat...don't worry the naruto world needs you too.

It is another typical day at the Kazekage's office building...meaning you have a huge-*ss pile of papers to get through. At first you had been happy that you could be of some use to the village...but oh, how mind's can change...

You sigh mournfully at the pile you have yet to work through.

"I should really just do it and get it over with..." You mutter to yourself and you do.

**Later**

"No more...no more paperwork..." You murmur weakly against the surface of the desk that you currently have your forehead resting against...once again.

"Kimiko-san..."

You sit up in order to meet the Kazekage's calm gaze.

"Let's build sandcastles..."

You respond with a smile.

**Later**

You have found that building sand castles seems to have become a form of non-verbal communication between the two of you...you are just able to understand what it is that is going through the other's head by the way the sand castles come together...

It is a little later than usual, but you've since made a point to have a cloak or jacket with you for those chilly nights...and instead of a lantern you have the moon provide you with light...the eerie pearlescent glow does admittedly not illuminate your surroundings as well as a lamp would have...but the moonlight makes it more surreal...granting the landscape a dream-like quality.

After about an hour of intense sandcastle building you lean back into the cool sand...not really caring if it got into your hair or clothes...living in the Sand Village makes avoiding sand difficult in the first place.

"What are you doing?" Gaara asks after a while.

"Resting..." You respond softly. "...And looking at the stars."

You hear Gaara shift and glancing from the corner of your eye see him settle down next to you...about an arm's length away.

Looking back to the sky you smile at the thought of some of your own memories.

"When I was a kid..." You start. "I used to try to count them..."

"Why?" The Kazekage wants to know...without a doubt pondering the various reasons a person would willingly engage in such a futile activity.

"I was curious I guess...wanting to know the number of stars in the sky..." You giggle. "I really thought I could do it...but I'd always fall asleep before I got very far..."

You continue to look up at the sky in silence.

Then you gasp.

"Gaara! Did you see that?!" You squeal in excitement as you sit up. "It was a shooting star!"

Gaara nods, a small smile tugging at his lips as he continues to observe your reaction.

"Quick make a wish!" And with that you squeeze your eyes shut and start to mumble something incoherent.

"Why?" Gaara continues to look at you, confusion clearly written on his face.

"They say that if you see a shooting star and make a wish...it'll come true..." You explain softly...thinking about the wish you had just made.

"Really?" Gaara gazes up at the sky in wonder...celestial debris had the ability to grant wishes...He shuts his eyes as you had (though he does not squeeze them shut) for a few moments to make his wish. "When do these...wishes come true?" He asks softly.

"Don't know..." You reply with a shrug. "Depends what you wished for...but don't tell anyone what it is or the wish won't come true." You quickly caution him.

Silence.

What happens next catches you completely off-guard...you feel Gaara's hand clasp yours tightly...It is significant to you in the fact that this is the first time Gaara has initiated the contact. You smile and move to sit just a little bit closer to him...and ever so gently lean your head onto his shoulder.

Neither of you speaks a word.

Then again it is not necessary...words are not necessary to express that which you already know.

**Elsewhere**

In a hospital room.

An older woman sits by a young woman's side.

Two nurses watch her.

"It's so sad..." One of them says. "Her daughter has been in a coma for more than three years now...

The woman turns to look at them, "I...don't feel as bad about it as some of you might think..."

The nurses hastily apologize.

"I think she's doing alright." The woman continues smiling tenderly at the young woman in the bed. "Wherever she is...I think...she might be happy..."


	256. P544 – Ending 31

As hard as you try (which isn't very hard at all), you just can't seem to resist the puppet wielder...and he knows it...not that you have any complaints.

As time goes by, your knowledge on future events eventually runs dry and you tell Tsunade (you're still corresponding with her after all) as much, but never to despair. You had after all performed a great service to the village and are offered the opportunity to come back to Konoha. You explain to Gaara and the others that you are no longer an informant to Tsunade...and that you have the option to return to Konoha.

"You're not going to go back are you?" Kankuro asks as he happens to be in the office at the time of you informing Gaara.

"Well, I am considering it..." You say tapping your chin thoughtfully as Kankuro scowls at you. "But I'd much rather stay here if that's alright." You grin.

Both you and Kankuro look expectantly to Gaara who returns it with a blank expression.

"Very well..."

**Later**

"Oh come on Kankuro, I was only kidding...I'd already decided I was staying..." You try to explain to the still scowling puppet wielding Nin. Kankuro fails to respond and you are getting very fed-up with the silent-treatment. "What the hell do you want from me?! An apology?! Fine! I'm sorry! I'm sorry if your stupid male ego or pride or whatever the hell it is that's got you so pissed at me!" You snap.

Kankuro's scowl disappears to be replaced with a smirk. "It's going to take a little more than an apology..."

You look at him flatly, "You're an a**."

"And yet you still want me."

"Correction: You're a cocky a**."

"Maybe, but I'm right."

"...I should have gone back to Konoha." You sigh.

"You know you don't mean that..." Kankuro chuckles.

"Oh? How can you be so sure? I could march right back into Gaara's office and tell him I've changed my mind."

"Well, I better make sure you don't then..."

"Kanku-" And in one swift motion he has his lips firmly on yours. You feel your face heat up as your heart palpitates wildly. Sure, Kankuro had hit on you a lot but he had never actually...been this forceful. You have no idea how long the two of you remain that way...you just know that your legs feel awfully weak and you're overcome by a sense of giddiness.

"Still want to leave?" Kankuro asks.

You just shake your head...doubting you'd be able to form anything coherent if you tried speaking.

You are taught some basic techniques, just enough so you're not completely useless...By the time two years roll by you find yourself working in the Kazekage's office...yep, you're a bureaucrat...don't worry the naruto world needs you too.

It is another typical day at the Kazekage's office building...meaning you have a huge-*ss pile of papers to get through. At first you had been happy that you could be of some use to the village...but oh, how mind's can change...

"...I hate paperwork." You groan whilst examining the day's work ahead of you but having no other option (seeing as you had procrastinated as much as you could) you get started on the long dull laborious task that lies ahead...

"Only 35 more pages..." You say to yourself after about two hours. "35 agonizing pages...then I'm done...and I might actually be able to leave the office early for once."

As if on cue, a sand Nin stops by and drops a fresh pile of papers onto your desk before exiting the room.

"Why me?" You wail.

"Why you-what?" A familiar voice asks from the doorway.

You know very well who it is...and a combination of excitement and apprehension coils and settles in the pit of your belly as you look up and your gaze locks with his. There are two reasons Kankuro stops by your workplace...either he actually needed something like a document or...

"...Do you need anything Kankuro?" You ask casually as you busy yourself with the papers on your desk...although you're not really paying attention.

"You could say that..." He chuckles and you hear him approaching your desk.

'Reason number two...' You think to yourself as your face heats up.

One of his hands comes to rest on your own to stop you from fidgeting...while the other moves the stack of papers aside...You had been expecting it but...

"Kankuro...can't this wait until later?" You say weakly.

"Baby, you know I don't like to wait..." And with that he pulls you up onto the desk.

"Kankuro!" You gasp. "What if somebody walks in here?!"

Kankuro pauses, "Then I'll go lock the door..." But instead of moving to do that he tilts his head slightly and looks thoughtful. "You know..."

He suddenly smirks. "I think Gaara went out for a bit...and his desk is a lot roomier than yours-"

"Don't even go there!" You snap...no way are you going to allow yourself to get caught on the Kazekage's desk.

"Okay, okay..." He slips down to lock the door before returning to his spot...and you. "Now...where were we?"

You sigh blushing slightly, "Kankuro...I just never feel right about this..."

"You didn't complain last time..." He chuckles in response. "Or the time before that...and the time before that..."

...The reason you leave the office so late isn't always because of the paperwork...

**One year later**

You've recently moved in with Kankuro...who still lives with his two siblings...not that you really mind although yours and Kankuro's antics tend to get on the other two's nerves...The relationship you have with their brother certainly is an interesting one...first you're yelling at him for something he's inadvertently done, followed by an exchange of more yelling (from you) and some sly remarks (from him) followed by hugs and kisses...a display that by this stage has taken place in every part of the house with either one or both the other sand siblings present...

"You were practically drooling!" You accuse Kankuro.

"I was not!" He tries to defend himself.

"You were totally checking her out! Don't think I didn't see you ogling her breasts!"

"They were right in front of me! What was I supposed to do?! Look away?!"

"You're such an a**!"

"You're way too paranoid!"

Temari enters the kitchen with a sigh, "What are the two of you arguing about this time..."

"He was hitting on a waitress!" You respond jabbing your finger in her brother's direction.

"I was not hitting on her!"

"You gave her your phone-number I saw you slip something into her hand!" (A/N Do they even have phones in the naruto world? I can't really remember...)

"That was the tip!"

"An awfully big tip don't you think!"

"What the hell is your problem?!"

"You don't love me anymore!" You wail.

"Here we go..." Temari sighs.

"Why would you even think that..." Kankuro's voice immediately softens and he moves to wrap his arms around you. Temari makes herself a cup of tea as she watches the show draw to a close.

"Because you aren't gonna want me anymore...you'll start looking for younger prettier girls more exciting than me!"

"You're over-reacting again..." Kankuro sighs. "...Is it that time of the month again or something?" You did after all have that kind of tendency.

This only causes you to cry out mournfully, making even Temari worry a little.

"What's wrong?" Kankuro demands. "Look, I swear I'll leave the house with a blindfold and never look at another woman again."

"It's not that...it's the other thing that's the problem..." You sniffle. "Besides...if you ever cheated on me I'd cut 'it' off..."

Kankuro grimaces before his thoughts wander back to what you've said. "The other thing? What do you mean?"

In a barely audible whisper you say it..."I'm late."

Silence.

"...By how long?" He finally asks.

"...A couple of months...or more..."

"You've done it this time, little brother..." Temari sighs.

"...But you're not mad at me about that waitress."

"The waitress never was the point!" You snap.

"But you're not mad?"

"Well...no..."

"That's a relief...I didn't think I could take anymore of you yelling at me like that..." Kankuro chuckles and plants a kiss on your forehead.

"But..." You trail off. "If I really am...aren't you...I mean...a baby...at our age?"

"We can handle it." Kankuro shrugs unperturbed...not the kind of reaction you had been expecting. "And as a new step in our relationship..." He smirks. "I think we should consummate this moment."

You look at him blankly, "Isn't that what got us into this...situation in the first place?"

"Is that a no?" He starts moving you to the kitchen table suggestively.

Before you have the chance to answer Temari slams her hand down onto the counter...you had both completely forgotten that she is still in the room.

"I don't care if you 'consummate' or not but you're sure as hell not going to be doing any consummating on this table!"

Kankuro sighs and backs away from the table, "Oh well..." Then he gently takes your hand, "Hey...if we really do have a baby, I've got one request..."

"Yes, Kankuro?" You say uncertainly.

"If it's a girl, I want to name her..."

"But...what if it's a boy?"

Kankuro taps his chin thoughtfully before embracing you tenderly, smirk on his face. "Guess we'll just have to try again, won't we?"

"You're such an a**." You sigh half-heartedly.

"But I'm your a**"

"...Kankuro...that was one retarded come-back..."

He chuckles, "Love you too."

**Elsewhere**

In a hospital room.

An older woman sits by a young woman's side.

Two nurses watch her.

"It's so sad..." One of them says. "Her daughter has been in a coma for more than three years now...

The woman turns to look at them, "I...don't feel as bad about it as some of you might think..."

The nurses hastily apologize.

"I think she's doing alright." The woman continues smiling tenderly at the young woman in the bed. "Wherever she is...I think...she might be happy..."


	257. P545 – Akatsuki Regret

Then one day...

You don't know why, but one day...the members start to leave the hide-out...and you're forced to leave with them.

You wish you knew what the reason for it is...but no one tells you anything...you try to ask...but are either ignored or reprimanded with a sharp blow to the face.

After a while you end up trailing after Kakuzu and Hidan...no particular reasons...you just do.

You walk...for hours and hours...your shoes are long worn out, your feet cut and bleeding but you continue to walk on...without complaint...you had suffered worse pain in the hide-out. It is evident that they don't care about your condition...and you could have well taken this chance to try and run away...but once again fear compels you to keep going...even if you have fallen back to the point that you can scarcely see them in the distance.

Finally...they stop and you virtually collapse where you stand...not bothering to try and catch up to them.

Thankfully, the two men don't pay you any heed and leave you to your own devices.

You must have dozed off at some point...but you awaken to a huge commotion.

You hear several voices and instinctively scramble away when something nearly hits you.

Once your sleep-addled mind sees it fit to grasp the situation so that your vision clears and slides into focus, you behold the scene before you with a mixture of emotion...though fear and uncertainty are without a doubt the most dominant.

Konoha ninja...amongst them Naruto...

The ensuing battle seems to last for ages...weapons and attacks go flying everywhere. You try to make yourself as small as possible so as not to get involved in the fray.

Then...the battle takes a turn for the worse...for the Akatsuki at least...

You manage to crawl to 'safety' behind a junction of two large rocks and are just able to see what's going on.

If Hidan and Kakuzu had had a successful run-in with the Konoha ninja before...they certainly aren't having one now...(having been cooped up in the Akatsuki lair for so long you have no idea what's been happening in the world outside).

You cringe at the sight of all the blood and duck behind the larger of the two rocks so that you're out of view. It is one thing to read it in the manga or see it in the anime...but being there to experience it firsthand...is an entirely different matter.

Hours...or maybe minutes...you've lost all sense of time...the sky is overcast and you cannot tell the exact position of the sun. Then just like that...silence...all sounds of battle have ceased...but who has won?

Konoha...or the Akatsuki...

A bad feeling rises within you. You hug your knees tightly and squeeze your eyes shut...whoever has won...may they be Konoha shinobi or Akatsuki members...either of them coming for you does not bode well...

You tremble slightly at the thought...even though death is a likely consequence...it is not death that you fear...it is the alternative...

A hand brushes against your shoulder and you instinctively flinch away from the touch crying out as you do so...you had come to associate being touched with pain.

You cower from whoever it is who has found you...you don't even dare look up to see who it could be...at least not at first...when a few moments go by without anything happening...you keep your head down but allow your gaze to wander...and settle on two feet...your gaze does not need to travel far to establish the shinobi's identity...the orange colour of his clothes are a dead give away...

You freeze up...what are you supposed to do...what can you possibly say after having betrayed his and the village's trust like that...Hey helping out the Akatsuki turned out to be a bad idea after all, mind if I come back?...Not likely.

"I'm sorry..." You find yourself saying...your voice low and breaking. "I'm so sorry..."

You do not expect anyone to forgive you...least of all him...

"Look at me."

You flinch at the sudden sound of his voice...fear consumes you...suffocates you...you do not believe that Naruto would physically hurt you...what you fear is something else entirely.

You draw in a shuddering breath before you hesitantly and slowly lift your head until your eyes lock with his...emptiness...uncertainty...anger...flickers of emotion...disappointment...pity.

If anything it makes you feel worse.

"I'm sorry..." You repeat. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." You start to sob repeating the words over and over again.

Perhaps Naruto took pity on you...you do make a pathetic sight...bruises, cuts and other various abrasions adorn your skin...from your face to your neck, your arms and legs...and those are only the visible parts...there are without a doubt many more marks hidden underneath your somewhat tattered clothes...but it is not so much the physical condition you are in that garners the Jinchuriki's s sympathy...it is the expression (or lack of) in your eyes that has done it for him.

You have suffered and paid much for your foolish decision...he will take you back to Konoha...and it will be up to Tsunade and the Anbu to determine your fate.

What'll happen next?

Go to P558


	258. P546  - Ending 32

You continue to lie there...not being able to do anything else...by now most of the warmth has left your body...and it's getting harder to breath...your chest somehow feels much heavier.

You are only barely able to register the approaching footsteps...and your already laboured breathing hitches when you see just who it is who has come to your side...

"Naruto..." You gasp...you know you're dying...and you're desperate to at least convey to the blonde how much you regretted doing what you had...and how sorry you are...

Even though your vision has already blurred, you can make out the pained expression on his face.

"Naruto..." You repeat and cough choking on the blood that floods your mouth and throat. "I'm...s-sorry...I made...a m-mistake...and I got...what I deserved..." You mean every word but...it does not lessen the fear...or the feelings of guilt...and tears start to leak from your already glazed eyes. "I'm sorry..."

Your body starts to convulse and you know that it is the end...or close to it. Then you feel Naruto's warm hand clutch your already numb hand. "It's alright..." You hear him say softly. "I'm here, Kimiko-chan..."

You squeeze his hand weakly as the convulsions intensify and your breathing slows.

"I'm...sorry..." You barely manage to gasp before it all ends...

For your mistake you had paid the ultimate price.

*Elsewhere*

Flat-line.

"Time of death...4:40 Pm..." A doctor tells a nurse.

A woman weeps by the young girl's side, clutching her now lifeless daughter's hand.

The doctor shakes his head despondently, "I don't understand...she was stable for weeks...her heart just suddenly stopped beating..."

Some things just happen and for the strangest of reasons...


	259. P547 - Ending 33

You continue to lie there...not being able to do anything else...by now most of the warmth has left your body...and it's getting harder to breath...your chest somehow feels much heavier.

You are only barely able to register the approaching footsteps...and your already laboured breathing hitches when you see just who it is who has come to your side...

"Naruto..." You gasp...you know you're dying...but in a way you don't regret what you had done...you had made your choice...perhaps the wrong one...but you have accepted it and you feel no remorse.

Even though your vision has already blurred, you can make out the pained expression on his face.

"Naruto..." You repeat and cough choking on the blood that floods your mouth and throat.

Your body starts to convulse and you know that it is the end...or close to it. Then you feel Naruto's warm hand clutch your already numb hand.

He doesn't say a word...he just holds your hand...

You squeeze his hand weakly as the convulsions intensify and your breathing slows.

"Goodbye..." You barely manage to gasp before it all ends...

For your mistake you had paid the ultimate price.

*Elsewhere*

Flat-line.

"Time of death...4:40 Pm..." A doctor tells a nurse.

A woman weeps by the young girl's side, clutching her now lifeless daughter's hand.

The doctor shakes his head despondently, "I don't understand...she was stable for weeks...her heart just suddenly stopped beating..."

Some things just happen and for the strangest of reasons...


	260. P548 – Attracted to Gai

As strange, as it may seem (to some)...you find yourself attracted to Maito Gai. You are currently waiting at the training grounds both nervous and excited at the prospect...and luckily for you Gai is not Kakashi and shows up within moments.

"Yosh!" He proclaims striking his 'nice guy' pose. "So, you are the one I am to train!"

You nod vigorously, "Yes and I promise to work really hard and give it everything I've got!" You exclaim with all the enthusiasm you can muster.

"Such a youthful reaction..." Gai sighs and you can swear that those are tears in his eyes...but his countenance quickly changes. "Let's get started!"

"Hai!" You agree and pump your fist into the air.

Tell Gai you like him? P559

Don't tell Gai? P560


	261. P549 – Not attracted to Gai

You're not in the least bit attracted to Gai...you really just want to train. You are currently waiting at the training grounds both nervous and excited at the prospect...and luckily for you Gai is not Kakashi and shows up within moments.

"Yosh!" He proclaims striking his 'nice guy' pose. "So, you are the one I am to train!"

You nod, "Yes and I promise to work really hard." You respond with conviction.

"The reaction wasn't quite as youthful as I wanted it to be..." Gai sighs...but his countenance quickly changes. "Let's get started!"

"Alright." You agree.

And thus you are taught the basics by Gai...for as long as he is able.

What'll happen next?

Go to P469


	262. P550 – Hang with Neji

You decide that you want to spend some quality time with Neji.

"Hey, Neji." You approach the Hyuuga.

"What is it?" He inquires frowning at you for dropping the honorific.

"I was wondering..." You start.

"You've had enough training for today." He concludes thinking that you're trying to talk him into showing you more.

"Not that." You respond hastily. "I just...had a couple of questions...there is a lot of stuff I don't know about..."

"...So you want to learn more about the theory..." Neji surmises. "But I don't-"

"Please?" You give him what you believe to be your cutest look.

He looks at you flatly, "No."

You gape at him...sure he has every right to turn you down but that doesn't mean you have to like it!

"You really have a stick up your a**!!!" You exclaim jabbing your finger into his chest.

Neji looks very irritated now. "What?"

Lee and Tenten watch in silence.

"This is going to make training tomorrow very awkward, Tenten..." Lee whispers to his team-mate.

  
Like Neji? P561

Don't like Neji P562


	263. P551 – Hang with Lee

You decide that you want to spend some quality time with Lee.

"Hey, Lee." You approach the bushy-browed shinobi.

"Yes, Kimiko-san?" He inquires politely.

"I was wondering..." You start.

"While I am most impressed by your will and determination to train, I must advise you that straining your body too much will result in-." Lee rants thinking that you're trying to talk him into showing you more.

"Not that." You respond hastily. "I just...had a couple of questions...there is a lot of stuff I don't know about..."

"Oh...of course, go ahead and ask away." Lee smiles.

"Great. We can hang out while we talk!" You return the smile with one of your own.

"Alright." Lee agrees.

And the two of you start to chatter animatedly as you leave the training grounds.

Neji and Tenten watch in silence.

"I hope Lee doesn't turn her into another one of them...he and Gai-sensei are already more than enough for this village to handle..." Neji sighs.

Like Lee? P563

Not interested in Lee that way? P564


	264. P552 – Ending 34

Kakashi continues to frequent the bookstore, something you are very glad about...after all you have grown quite fond of the masked shinobi.

You are just finishing your shift when he walks into the store. "Oh, Kakashi-san....I was just about to leave." You tell him.

"Too bad...I really wanted to discuss this book..." He sighs.

"Well..." You hesitate a little. "You...could come to my apartment for some tea and discuss it there..." You have your fingers crossed behind your back, hoping he'll say yes.

He observes you for a few silent moments. "Why not?" He smiles...you know him well enough to be able to tell when he smiles...despite the mask.

So, you and Kakashi head for your apartment where you only slightly fumble with your keys before entering...a quick scan of the place tells you that it is decent for company...a few moments later and you're both comfortably situated on your couch each with a cup of tea in hand, discussing various books you've read...which all seem to have a rather similar subject matter...

"Kakashi-san?" You remark hesitantly as a blush creeps into your cheeks.

"Yes, Kimiko-san?"

"I..." You freeze up...how on earth would you be able to tell him how you feel?

"Is something wrong?"

"I...have a confession to make..." You almost squeak. "It's a little hard to say..."

Kakashi observes you calmly. "Well, maybe if you just say it...get it out of the way...you know, like removing a band-aid."

"Okay..." You take a deep breath. "Kakashi-san. I like you." There you'd said it.

"Well, I like you too." He chuckles...and from the tone of his voice you can tell that he didn't get it.

"No...I mean...I REALLY like you..." You emphasize...and you feel your face grow hotter.

Silence. A very awkward silence.

Then Kakashi scratches his head thoughtfully, "Well...how about that..."

You're not quite sure what to make of such a reaction..."Kakashi-san?" You say uncertainly.

"I didn't think an old guy like me had it in him to attract a young girl like you..." He chuckles.

"You're not old. You're 29..."

"And you are?"

"...16." You mutter.

"To someone your age, I would be an old man." You don't say anything...right now, you just feel really stupid. Kakashi leans back on the couch and sighs. "Don't misunderstand me...I am flattered that you...like me...but..."

"You don't feel the same way..." You conclude.

Again he scratches his head, "Well...not so much that but the fact that you are underage, and I'm not..."

"Oh...that..." You sigh as you start putting the empty tea cups away and note with a frown that despite having watched him the entire time he had somehow managed to drink his tea without you seeing. Kakashi stands and takes the things from you setting them down in the sink.

"It takes a lot of courage to tell someone how you feel about them...and I thank you for being so honest with me..."

"It doesn't matter..." You sigh once again and accompany him to the door.

"Would you like me to stop coming to the store?" He inquires.

"No." You respond...after all Kakashi hadn't downright said that he didn't like you..."I'd like it if you'd still come by the store." You open the door for him and watch as he walks out.

"Ah, Kimiko-san..." He turns to look at you.

"Yes?"

"Try telling me again in a few years time." And with that, he's gone.

As time goes by, your knowledge on future events eventually runs dry and you tell Tsunade as much, but never to despair. You had after all performed a great service to the village and you are given permission to stay.

You continue to work at the same bookstore, you like it there. You can read all the books you want and your boss gives you so much free-reign it's almost as if you own the store yourself. Two years roll by and you're still at the same place you were...well, except that you've decided to try your hand at writing a book of your own... Your friendship with the masked ninja remains strong and far from diminished your attraction to him has intensified as you grow more and more into a woman.

It had been another slow day at the shop and it doesn't help that you've got writer's block and are stuck on one very important part of the story...With frustrated sigh you close up shop and head out to the closest bar...which luckily for you just so happens to be around the corner. You order a drink and brood over your unfinished manuscript...sticking to the rule of 'write what you know' (A/N: I've been known to breach this though...I've written about things I don't have a clue about but so far no one seems to have noticed...or they've been too polite to say anything) you had based many things off of your own experiences...but you had just about come to the point in the story that left you uncertain...the protagonist is finally being confronted by the man from her past...a man she had loved but who did not return her feelings...or at least thought he didn't...until now...it had been a scene you had looked forward to writing from the moment you conceived the idea...but...now that you had come to the point...you don't feel sure about how to go about it...it isn't like you have any personal experience in that particular field... You try to scribble a few sentences on a notepad but cross them out immediately...it just isn't working...it doesn't sound right...it sounds...too naive... You sigh in frustration, "It's like asking a blind man to describe the appearance of the guy who mugged him..." Except that in your case it's an author trying to write about a s*xual encounter without ever having had one before.

"That's an interesting simile..." An all too familiar voice remarks from the bar-stool next to you.

"Dammit, Kakashi!" You snap irritated by the fact how he can just so suddenly appear without you noticing. "

You're not happy to see me?" He remarks and puts a hand to his chest. "I'm heart-broken." You can tell by the tone of his voice and the bemused expression in his visible eye that he is only kidding.

You smile and finish your drink before asking for another. "It's not that..." You explain with a frown. "I'm just...having some trouble..."

"Oh? What kind of trouble...is it something I can help with?"

'Oh, it's something you can help me with alright...something you could help me with all night long and then some...' You find yourself thinking...and then realising just what exactly it is that you are contemplating you quickly turn to look away from Kakashi to hide the blush that has undoubtedly appeared on your face. "I...um...it's just writer's block..." You respond weakly.

"Ah, you wrote something? Let me see." And before you can do anything to stop him he has your manuscript in his hands and is reading through it. You remain silent and opt to stare into your drink instead...

"Interesting..." He suddenly chuckles. "These characters of yours...sound very familiar..." No kidding. You had based the characters off of yourself and...Kakashi...albeit without the mask...he had other ways of being mysterious...but the similarities are there...and it doesn't surprise you in the least that Kakashi picked up on it so fast. He flips it to the section you are having trouble with...there aren't any actual typed words on the page...just rough scrawls of what you intended to happen in the scene. "Tsk." He clicks his tongue. "This won't do at all..." He gives you a look that...seems reprimanding almost. "Someone who has read Icha Icha can do better than this."

You sigh, "I know it sucks but...it's kinda hard if all you've got to base things off of is what you've read in books..."

The gears seem to click into place and you can almost imagine the light-bulb light up over his head. "I see..." He remarks somewhat slyly a hand on his chin. You can't help but wonder just what it is that's going through the man's head...

*Later*

Kakashi had insisted on walking you home...you are perfectly sober and had tried repeatedly to tell him that you could manage...but he wouldn't hear any of it and so you are being walked home. Once at your door you nervously fumble with your keys...unsure of what to do once you've got the door unlocked...invite him in? But what would that say...and given the fact that he'd just read...

"So, Kimiko..." Kakashi remarks when you fail to act. "Remember what I told you a couple of years back?"

You frown slightly as you try to think back...after all...Kakashi had said a lot of things..."You have to be a little more specific than that, Kakashi."

"Very well...it was right after you invited me to your apartment for some tea..." Again you had invited Kakashi in for tea several times...but then...your face reddens slightly when it all finally clicks into place...Try asking me again in a few years time... You feel like grinning and throwing your head back to laugh for joy! But you settle for a small smile instead and ask the question...

"Kakashi...do you like me?" You had meant to sound more confident than you did...but the question is out...

Kakashi chuckles, "Hmmm...took you a little while to remember...well, then...about this book of yours..." The sudden change in his tone makes your hair stand on end...but in a good way.

"Kakashi?" You respond uncertainly.

"Let's start with the first paragraph..." And with that he pulls down his mask and kisses you; however the surrounding darkness and shadows prevent you from getting a clear picture of his face... You can't wait until you've finished the whole chapter...

*** *** ***

You finished the chapter within a week...and you have never been more exhausted...if Kakashi kept it up you'd never be in danger of writer's block again...at least not when it came to those particular chapters.

*Six months later*

For the moment, you are very much engrossed in your writing and had the door not slammed so loudly you would not have noticed Kakashi coming in...You look up from your work only to come face to face...or well face to mask with...what you can only describe as the most excited you've ever seen Kakashi...he usually maintained such an unfazed and composed exterior...at times even (much to your irritation) in the bedroom.

"Kakashi what is it?" You ask curious about what it could be that's got him so worked up.

"They-There's...ICHA ICHA PARADISE THE MOVIE!!!" Kakashi finally manages to exclaim...had he kept it in any longer he probably would have imploded from all the pent up excitement. You aren't as excited as Kakashi is...reading the book is one matter...but watching it...on a screen...people acting it out...you can't help but blush at the thought. "Three months...the movie is due to be out in three months...I've already told the Hokage that I will be unavailable for missions during that time..." Kakashi continues to rant...figures only Icha Icha'd be able to bring him out of his cool like that. Seeing as your train of thought has already been interrupted and you're no longer in the mood to write...you decide to take advantage of Kakashi's excitement...and put it to better use...

"Kakashi..." You say suggestively. "I need a little inspiration right about now..." However much to your frustration, he doesn't seem to have heard you and continues ranting on and on about all things Icha Icha... "Kakashi!" You finally snap and grab him by the front of his vest...that certainly gets his attention...

"Kimiko?" He looks at you questioningly. "You are going to inspire me and you're going to do it now!" You order him. Kakashi chuckles...you had never been this forceful with him...not that he's complaining...

*3 months later*

You are currently waiting in line for the movie...Kakashi had camped out in front of the theatre a couple of weeks in advance...while it was your job to provide him with food and other daily necessities...you had gone along with it because you'd never seen him this...enthusiastic about anything...but it has it's drawbacks...(lack of inspiration is one way of putting it).

Finally you get into the theatre and note that there are a lot more men than women there...not that you expected anything less...Jiraiya's books did seem to appeal to more men than it did women. Kakashi grips your hand as the movie starts. You sigh slightly...you're pretty certain that you won't be getting any sleep tonight. And you're right.

*Later...*

"Kakashi...you've given me enough inspiration to last me for years..." You murmur against his chest not having the energy to bother and shift to your side of the bed for the moment.

"That can't be right..." He remarks mask in place. "We haven't even done half the stuff in Icha Icha yet..."

"I can only bend so many ways Kakashi..." You sigh.

"Hmmm...we'll just have to work on your flexibility then, won't we?" He chuckles.

"...You're insatiable..."

"So are you..."

"...right now I'm just tired..."

"Pity...I really thought we'd be able to attempt that thing in chapter 11-"

"Kakashi at this rate I'll never finish my book!" You complain as you finally roll over onto your side of the bed...What good was all that inspiration if you were getting too much of it so that you lack the time to write it down.

"Then don't make it so long..." Kakashi responds simply. "You can easily turn what you've written into three books already..." You have to admit that he does have a point...

"You think I can get it published?"

"I've got connections." Kakashi shrugs and drapes his arm around your waist to pull you closer. "...Now about chapter 11..."

You sigh, "After I get some sleep Kakashi...then we can do whatever you want..."

"Better make sure you're well rested then..." Heaven knows you're gonna need it.

*Elsewhere*

In a hospital room.

An older woman sits by a young woman's side.

Two nurses watch her. "It's so sad..." One of them says. "Her daughter has been in a coma for more than three years now...

The woman turns to look at them, "I...don't feel as bad about it as some of you might think..."

The nurses hastily apologize.

"She's been smiling a lot lately." The woman continues smiling tenderly at the young woman in the bed. "So...at the very least...I am glad that wherever she is...she's found happiness..."


	265. P553 - Ending 35

Kakashi continues to frequent the bookstore, something you are very glad about...after all you have grown quite fond of the masked shinobi. You are just finishing your shift when he walks into the store.

"Oh, Kakashi-san....I was just about to leave." You tell him.

"Too bad...I really wanted to discuss this book..." He sighs.

"Well..." You hesitate a little. "You...could come to my apartment for some tea and discuss it there..." You have your fingers crossed behind your back, hoping he'll say yes.

He observes you for a few silent moments. "Why not?" He smiles...you know him well enough to be able to tell when he smiles...despite the mask.

So, you and Kakashi head for your apartment where you only slightly fumble with your keys before entering...a quick scan of the place tells you that it is decent for company...a few moments later and you're both comfortably situated on your couch each with a cup of tea in hand, discussing various books you've read...which all seem to have a rather similar subject matter...

"Kakashi-san?" You remark hesitantly as a blush creeps into your cheeks.

"Yes, Kimiko-san?"

"I..." You freeze up...how on earth would you be able to tell him how you feel?

"Is something wrong?"

"I...ah, it's nothing." You laugh nervously.

Kakashi observes you calmly. "Are you sure?"

"The truth is I don't even remember what I was going to say."

"Alright..."

You pass some more time with random conversation before Kakashi decides to head off.

"I'll see you around." You smile.

"With all the books you've recommended for me to read I have no doubt about that..." He responds.

And with that he's gone...

As time goes by, your knowledge on future events eventually runs dry and you tell Tsunade as much, but never to despair. You had after all performed a great service to the village and you are given permission to stay.

You continue to work at the same bookstore, you like it there. You can read all the books you want and your boss gives you so much free-reign it's almost as if you own the store yourself. Two years roll by and you're still at the same place you were...well, except that you've decided to try your hand at writing a book of your own...

Your friendship with the masked ninja remains strong and far from diminished your attraction to him has intensified as you grow more and more into a woman.

It has been another slow day at the shop but you're in high spirits. You have finally completed the manuscript for your book...It probably has a little more plot in it than the Icha Icha series does...but it has its substantial share of 'scenes' in it...true you had been a little worried writing about something you have yet to experience first hand but...you have a very vivid and active imagination...and all the reading you have done certainly helps with that...

You eagerly close up shop at the end of the day and head out to the closest bar which luckily for you just so happens to be around the corner in order to celebrate...a few celebratory drinks later you're on your way to your apartment...that is until you realize that you're missing something very crucial...

"My manuscript!" You gasp and dash back to the bar.

An hour later you emerge empty-handed...your manuscript is gone...and to make matters worse it was your only copy. You have looked everywhere and even badgered the barkeeper into helping you search...but found nothing.

Feeling more miserable than you had in a long time you head back for your apartment...after all, there is nothing else that you can possibly do.

**The Next Day**

You're back at the bookstore but not really in the mood for anything...you perform your tasks almost robotically...your gloomy countenance doesn't do much for the customers (or would-be customers) either. You sigh for perhaps the hundredth time that day as you sit behind the counter and stare at your shoes for lack of anything better to do.

"Hmmm...Such a glum expression doesn't become you, Kimiko..." A familiar voice remarks from in front of you.

"What?" You glance up to find a cool and collected Kakashi observing you.

"Now why don't you tell your favorite customer just what it is that has you so down?" He goes on and makes himself comfortable on the counter for lack of a chair.

You're still pretty much as infatuated with Kakashi as you had been two years ago...and while you are much better at keeping your emotions in check (this includes reactions) than some of the girls in Konoha, (you don't fawn over him as Sakura and Ino had done for Sasuke...nor are you as timid as Hinata that you stutter in his presence) this does not prevent you from blushing faintly...as you vaguely recall some of your lost manuscript's contents...you're beginning to think that perhaps it wasn't the smartest of ideas to have based male protagonist on Kakashi so much...it led to...'inappropriate thoughts'...kind of like the ones you're having now...

"It's..." You sigh. "I lost something...last night..."

"I hope it wasn't your innocence..." Kakashi remarks thoughtfully.

Your head instantly snaps up and your eyes burn into his, "Kakashi!"

The silver-haired man chuckles and holds his hands up in surrender, "Kidding...Tell me what really happened..."

"It's..." You hesitate. "I worked so hard on it...and I had finally finished...and I went out to celebrate and I left it behind and...It's gone now..." You finish with a sigh.

"And just what might 'it' be?"

"...A manuscript...for a book..." You reply slowly.

"I see...so you've given writing a try..."

The sound of rustling paper makes you look up once more and imagine your surprise when in his hands Kakashi holds your believed to be lost manuscript.

"I haven't been able to finish it just yet..." Kakashi continues. "But I must say...I like what I've read so far...in particular your main character..." He adds that last part with a smirk. "You must have done a lot of...'research' to be able write about those scenes with so much..." He pauses to find the right word. "Passion..."

You alternate between gaping at the man and the precious papers in his hand.

Kakashi chuckles again and sets it down in front of you.

"Kakashi..." You finally manage to say...caught between being extremely grateful and being highly embarrassed. "I...I don't know what to say..."

Again Kakashi chuckles and gazes down at you...and you don't fail to note that there seems to be a...gleam in his eye.

"So...Kimiko...am I correct in my knowledge that you are 18 now?" His tone is casual...but again that look in his eye tells you otherwise.

"Yes..." You respond hesitantly while your mind screams it.

"Let's have lunch...I'd like to discuss this book of yours." He continues before adding. "Plus, I'll make sure you don't lose it again...Although..." You note a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "I can't guarantee to prevent the loss of something else..."

Your face heats up as you blush violently...you have a pretty good idea of what it is that Kakashi is referring to...

**Months later...**

Despite his suggestive tone...Kakashi had taken things slowly...and thus did not jump you until your third 'date'.

You had been plenty willing though. (Hell, who wouldn't?)

And Kakashi seems to have taken a liking to 're-enact' scenes you've described...alongside what you've both read in the Icha Icha novels...

Well...your imagination has a lot of material to work with now should you decide to write a sequel to your book...Kakashi certainly seems to be encouraging you to do so.

**Even more months later**

True maybe you are rushing in to things...but really with all the time you either spent at Kakashi's place or he at yours...moving in together is a matter of convenience.

You have just made yourself comfortable and are about to start writing when...the door slams open with such force that the shock vibrates throughout the whole apartment.

'Did someone break in?!' You think fearfully since Kakashi isn't around...however your fear proves to be unfounded when none other than the Copy-Ninja himself rushes into the room.

"Kakashi?" You don't bother disguising your surprise...just what on earth could work your usually unruffled man into such a state. You'd never seen him breathing so hard...(well you could think of a couple of instances but they do not seem appropriate to the situation at hand).

"It's just been released on DVD!!!" He exclaims. (A/N: There's a lot of confusion surrounding the range of technology in the Naruto world...I mean, they've got computers and hospital equipment so I figure hey, they're gonna have televisions and DVD players too...because it just suits me better this way)

"What?" You raise an eyebrow...Kakashi is getting this excited over a DVD?

"Icha Icha the movie has been released on DVD and I HAVE it!" Kakashi exclaims and handles the aforementioned object with such ridiculous care and restrained passion that you're not quite sure whether to laugh or be very annoyed...you're not left to ponder this for very long however, when the man drags you to the couch to watch the movie with him...

'As if watching it in the theater hadn't been enough...' You sigh inwardly...Kakashi hadn't let you rest for three days...the best three days in your life...but they had also left you very exhausted...and sore.

But here's the thing you hadn't counted on...you had been in a theater when you'd seen the movie for the first time...and thus Kakashi had to control himself until you got back to some more private surroundings...however you are now in the privacy of your apartment which means...

The movie isn't even a quarter of the way in when he makes his move.

How on earth Kakashi manages to do all those things and still manage to pay attention to the movie is beyond you...kind of like the time you had caught him reading in bed...when he was supposed to be paying attention to the other thing he was doing...namely you.

Yep...it looks like you and Kakashi won't be getting bored any time soon...

**Elsewhere**

In a hospital room.

An older woman sits by a young woman's side.

Two nurses watch her.

"It's so sad..." One of them says. "Her daughter has been in a coma for more than three years now...

The woman turns to look at them, "I...don't feel as bad about it as some of you might think..."

The nurses hastily apologize.

"She's been smiling a lot lately." The woman continues smiling tenderly at the young woman in the bed. "So...at the very least...I am glad that wherever she is...she's found happiness..."


	266. P554 - Ending 36

As Neji and you had 'agreed' you start dating and given some time Neji learns that underneath your more annoying traits...is someone quite likable and much to everyone's surprise and doubt...you go on to date beyond a week...and another...and another after that...Needless to say, you lost a lot of people some money in the betting scene.

As time goes by, your knowledge on future events eventually runs dry and you tell Tsunade as much, but never to despair. You had after all performed a great service to the village and you are given permission to stay. With the continued training sessions you receive from Neji and the encouragement of the various friends you had made amongst the ninja...you are finally able to call yourself a bonafide kunoichi. And by the time two years roll by, you have attained the rank of Chuunin as well as permission to teach at the academy.

You sigh in frustration at the end of another typical day, you had just gotten through a particularly nerve-crushing lesson (it seemed like all the annoying ones had found their way into your class...oh, but you are a patient teacher and you love your students). You hurry to pack up your things and leave, eager to get out and relax.

Outside...

"Tough day?"

"Like you wouldn't believe..." You sigh as you look at Neji...he rarely stops by your workplace...your schedule often clashes with his. "Well?" You eye him expectantly. "Aren't you going to be a gentleman and carry my things?"

Neji merely smiles and shakes his head as he takes your things from you.

"Good boy, you're learning..." You reach up to pet the top of his head and give him a peck on the cheek.

"If you wanted a dog you could have gone out with Kiba..." Neji frowns.

"If I'd gone out with Kiba...I would have been..." You trail off.

"His b*tch." Neji finishes calmly earning a dirty look from you.

"If you knew what I was going to say you didn't have to say it." You sniff indignantly before you purposefully walk off.

"Where are we going?" He asks, easily keeping pace with you.

"Oh, I just want to stop by my place, drop my stuff off, have a quick shower, get changed...then maybe we can grab a bite to eat somewhere...and...hang out? It's been a while since we last had the time..."

**Later**

You've finished your meal at a tea house and are at the training grounds...Currently it's just the two of you there...and since it's been a while...you're taking the time to catch up. You talk about work and the other minor events in your life while Neji tells you a little about some of the things that had happened on his missions before...

"It's getting dark." He remarks.

"Yeah...Guess I better start heading back..." You rise and straighten your clothes a little, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Neji rises to his feet as well, "The Hyuuga compound is closer than your apartment is...why not come spend the night?" He suggests, cautiously taking your hand in his.

"I don't know..." You sigh. "I get the feeling your uncle doesn't quite...approve of us..."

True enough, Hyuuga Hiashi had treated you well enough upon initial introductions and the meetings that followed...but once it had been established that there was something more between you and Neji...His reception had gotten a little chillier. After all, A Hyuuga should be courting someone from a good family, with class...and a name...yet here he is; the genius of the Hyuuga clan (branch family member or not) with a nameless stranger who isn't even much of a ninja...

"It will be fine...we can just avoid him." Neji responds calmly.

One short debate later, Neji manages to somehow talk you into spending the night at his place...The plan being for you to room in with Hinata...it just wouldn't be proper for you to sleep in his room...However not before you two have had some much needed alone time together...Neji doesn't like to kiss in public...regardless of whether or not no one else was around.

So, once he's successfully snuck you in...You spend a little time in his room...Apparently that time apart seems to have emboldened the Byakugan wielder as he reaches under your shirt while you kiss...Not that you stop him...It's the first time Neji's tried anything in the two years since you got together and in your mind it's 'About frickin' time'.

"Neji..." You moan softly into the kiss, your back on his bed.

"Yes, Kimiko...?" Neji moves on to kiss you along your neck.

"Can't I spend the night here?...We don't have to do anything...You can even sleep on the floor if you've got a problem with sharing a bed."

Neji pauses to give you a look, "I am not sleeping on the floor."

You glare, "What are you saying you want me to sleep on the floor? What kind of guy are you?"

"I didn't say that..." He sighs. "I suppose we could share..."

"Great." You smile. "Now give me one of your shirts I'm not sleeping in these clothes.

"Where..." He blushes faintly. "Will you change?"

You roll your eyes in response. "In here of course silly." Then you frown. "And don't you dare peek at me with your Byakugan...damn pervert..."

"I already told you that that one time was just an accident!" Neji sighs as he turns around.

"Accident my a**." You mutter as you pull your shirt over your head and get changed.

* * *

The next day...

You wake up and see Neji asleep next to you...making you smile, "Hmmm..." You remark softly. "You don't nearly look like half the a**hole you are when you're asleep..."

"I'm awake..." Neji opens his eyes, clearly looking a touch annoyed.

You giggle, "P*ssing you off is so much fun..."

"Only for you it is..."

"Then let's do something we both think is fun..."

"And that would be..."

"...I'll show you..." You whisper into his ear before you start kissing him not so sweetly on the lips...your own hands creeping underneath his shirt..."A**hole or not..." You giggle. "I have to admit something Neji..."

"And that would be?" Neji watches you through half-lidded eyes.

"You are so sexy..." The statement causes Neji to blush. "...Aaw...you look so cute when you blush." You giggle.

"I am not cute." Neji frowns.

"Are too." You tease.

"...Are you going to find a way to turn this into an argument?" Neji sighs.

"Well, if you don't want an argument I suggest you shut up and kiss me." You wink.

A few minutes later...

Things had certainly heated up with your shirt off and Neji's halfway over his head. Straddling him your hands are working on his pants but his hands move over yours and stop you.

"No...This isn't right..." Neji gasps. "We're moving too fast."

"We've been dating for two years..." You raise an eyebrow.

"That's not what I mean...I...want to wait." The Hyuuga blushes.

You blink, "...If you want to."

"I'm sorry...It's...just not proper doing this sort of thing..."

"Gee..." You giggle. "For someone who thinks it isn't proper..." You poke him slightly in a very particular spot, "Part of you is kind of excited..."

"Please..." Neji squeezes his eyes shut, "Let's wait...a little longer."

"Alright, alright..." You sigh. "You know Neji...underneath that cool calm 'I'm-better-than-you' attitude, past the *sshole within you...is a really sweet guy..."

"...What do you mean *sshole within me?" He frowns.

"...Neji." You lower your voice to a whisper as you lean in closer, "...I think I just might love you..."

Neji smiles. "You're a crazy b*tch...but I think I just might love you too..."

You laughs softly and kiss him, "Call me a b*tch one more time and I'll have to spank you into submission." And you kiss him again...

Now it is right at this point that (dramatic pause) Neji's uncle, Hyuuga Hiashi opens the door...and seeing a topless girl kissing his mostly shirtless clearly excited nephew on his bed...

"Neji..." He remarks softly but authoritatively in the doorway.

And just like that, you and Neji are sitting on opposite ends of the bed, blanket wrapped around the top half of your body while you blink...wondering if you'd ever seen Neji move so fast before...

"Ji-san..." Neji's voice is steady even though his face is tinged a deep dark pink.

"It's...not what it looks like..." You offer lamely.

"Neji..." The older man sighs. "What are you thinking... **Are** you even thinking?" He demands sternly.

"...I think I should leave..." You murmur quietly as you look around for your shirt.

"I think that that would be a good idea..." Hiashi nods.

"You can stay, Kimiko..." Neji speaks up. "We didn't do anything wrong...There is nothing for us to be ashamed of."

"Neji...being part of the Hyuuga family...there are certain rules about premarital sex that the elders tend to frown upon." Neji's uncle explains.

"...Nothing happened." You speak up softly.

"...But there is a chance that it might." Hiashi frowns. "Especially with...someone of your background."

'Or lack of it is more likely...' You frown. "Listen, just because...I don't have some big fancy family tree doesn't mean I'm a floozy Neji picked off the streets...Neji told me he wanted to wait and I'm fine with that. So, you don't have to worry about your precious 'Hyuuga' name being dirtied in case Neji gets some nameless girl pregnant...Because it isn't going to happen." You finally snap as you locate your shirt and storm out of the room, past Neji's uncle through the compound and out...running all the way back to your apartment...only to find that you'd forgotten your keys along with your other stuff at Neji's place.

And so, you sit there...on the front step, feeling hopelessly dejected...You really should head back for your keys...but, you just can't...not right now...

So you continue to sit there...for maybe an hour...or more...until your behind starts getting a little numb from sitting on that hard step so long.

Just when you start to consider maybe asking either Lee or Naruto if you can crash at their place for a while, a pair of feet enter your line of vision and as you continue looking up... "Hey." You shrug and look away again.

"Hey..." Neji responds. "You forgot your stuff...and your keys..." He sets them down in front of you before he takes a seat next to you.

For a few moments neither of you speaks.

"...I'm sorry if what my uncle said upset you...He's only trying to look out for me..."

You shrug, "It's fine...I'm just your average nobody trying to get into the Hyuuga genius' pants to secure his good name and fortune." You state sarcastically.

"Enough Kimiko...if I really thought you were that kind of girl I'd have ended things a long time ago."

"I was being sarcastic, dumb*ss." You give him a flat look.

More silence.

"Hey, Kimiko...I was thinking." Neji remarks.

"No kidding, the Hyuuga genius thinks."

"Kimiko, please..."

"Alright already...I'll listen."

"Kimiko...How long do you see us last?"

"...I don't make it a point to think that far ahead." You shrug.

"We've been dating for two years..."

"Want to move in with me?" You interrupt.

"What?" Neji looks at you, "That wasn't what I had in mind."

"Well, what is it then?"

"...I was thinking more along the lines of engagement..."

"Engagement?!" You repeat. "Marriage? Slow down a little bright eyes...One step at a time...What say you move in with me...you live with me for six months...and then tell me how you feel...so far you've only been with me...what a few hours here and there? Let's see if we still like each other once we've actually lived together."

"I suppose...there is some logic to that proposal..." Neji admits.

"Good, then go back and get your stuff." You tell him, as you take your keys and unlock the door, "You're living with me from now on."

"Don't tell me you'll keep bossing me around like that..."

"Don't try to change me baby."

**Elsewhere**

In a hospital room.

An older woman sits by a young woman's side.

Two nurses watch her.

"It's so sad..." One of them says. "Her daughter has been in a coma for more than three years now...

The woman turns to look at them, "I...don't feel as bad about it as some of you might think..."

The nurses hastily apologize.

"She's been smiling a lot lately." The woman continues smiling tenderly at the young woman in the bed. "So...at the very least...I am glad that wherever she is...she's found happiness..."


	267. P555 – Ending 37

You avoid Neji and the training grounds for a while, because you just don't have the nerve to tell him.

Fortunately or unfortunately for you, whichever way you prefer to look at it, the Hyuuga isn't as socially dense as you believe and he pays you an unexpected visit a week or so later.

"Is there a problem?" He demands rather than asks as soon as you open the door, not even bothering with the basic niceties.

"What?" You blink, caught off guard by his unanticipated appearance.

"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about, I know you've been avoiding me and I want to know why." He frowns, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"…I'm on my period." You deadpan, playing the card that along with the discussion of childbirth is typically enough to derail virtually anyone of the male gender.

You enjoy some minor success as Neji lapses into a sudden poker face, which would have been flawless save for the light reddening of his cheeks.

"…You." His voice breaks and he clears his throat before attempting to speak again, "Are you serious?"

"I tend to get really bad cramps." You explain calmly, while you note a slight shift in his stance, "And for the first two or three days, it's like a flood of-"

"Alright." The young Jounin cuts you off in a hurry, "I suppose that would be a reasonable enough explanation…"

"It would." You agree, "Except that that was a lie."

"What?" He blinks, his carefully constructed calm demeanor crumbling, "Then why on earth would you tell me all of that in the first place!?"

"Because." You smirk. "I knew it would make you feel uncomfortable."

"You are the most frustrating…" Neji mutters, hand massaging his temples, "Then why have you really been avoiding me?"

"…That's none of your business." You shrug.

"Is there a reason you despise me so much?" He frowns.

"…I don't despise you." You respond softly, "Not at all."

"Then why are you being so difficult?!" It doesn't take a genius to tell that Neji is growing increasingly more frustrated with you.

"Can you honestly say we get along well with each other? That we can consider each other friends?" You ask instead.

He falls silent and observes you for a few quiet moments, "While I cannot say that I always find our interactions pleasant, something that is your fault entirely, they are not entirely unbearable either." He answers thoughtfully, "I would not go so far as to call you a friend…but you are not…the opposite of it either. It's a little complicated to explain but…I suppose the best way to put it is that we might be friends in time…although that would be entirely up to you."

Yet another moment of silence passes before you sigh and step aside to let Neji into your apartment, "Get your *ss in here, I'll make us some tea."

As time goes by, your knowledge on future events eventually runs dry and you tell Tsunade as much, but never to despair. You had after all performed a great service to the village and you are given permission to stay. With the continued training sessions you receive from Neji and the encouragement of the various friends you had made amongst the ninja...you are finally able to call yourself a bonafide kunoichi. And by the time two years roll by, you have attained the rank of Chuunin as well as permission to teach at the academy.

Your relationship with Neji is a strange and complicated one. During the past two years the both of you had formed a unique friendship for lack of a better term to describe the exact kind of bond you do have. Neither of you would ever admit to each other, let alone anyone else, that you are "friends". Officially, you're occasional sparring partners, more likely to exchange verbal blows rather than any physical ones.

You sigh in frustration at the end of another typical day, you had just gotten through a particularly nerve-crushing lesson (it seemed like all the annoying ones had found their way into your lesson...oh, but you are a patient teacher and you love your students). You hurry to pack up your things and leave, eager to get out and relax.

Once you exit the academy grounds, you stop to stretch and run a hand through your hair.

"You look tense." A by now familiar voice remarks from the nearby shadows.

You smirk, "Hey there, stranger…Long time no see."

Neji emerges and you feel that tell-tale flutter in your chest that you get whenever see him after a long absence.

"It has been a while…" He agrees, "How have you been?"

"Oh, you know same old same old…" You shrug, before a mischievous gleam enters your eye, "But how about I tell you more about it over some sake, your treat?"

The Jounin sighs, "We're underage…"

"That hasn't stopped us before."

Later

"And then they drew all over my face with a permanent marker…It took a week for it all to wash off completely." You sigh downing yet another shot glass, both of you seated right at the bar.

"Well, that will teach you not to fall asleep in class." Neji remarks simply, swirling the contents of his glass before he sips at it.

"Yeah yeah, and getting your hair tied to the back of a chair will teach you to stop being such a tight-*ss all the time." You counter.

"You pulled that prank on me, not a group of mischievous children." The Jounin sighs and shakes his head.

"Loosened you up, didn't it?" Another shot, "Granted, not enough for anyone to notice…but I can tell."

"Hmph." Neji smiles as he continues to sip at his glass.

"Are you going to nurse that all night?" You remark.

"Is there a problem if I do?"

"Ah, come on! Have some fun!" You give his arm a playful punch, "Let's do Tequila shots!"

"Are you trying to get me drunk?"

"Tch." You snort, "One or two shots are not going to get you drunk…Live a little, or do you think it'll kill off too many of your genius Hyuuga-braincells?"

"Just one or two?" Neji eyes you reluctantly.

"Sure." You grin.

Five shots later…

"Lookin' a little tipsy there, Hyuuga-boy…" You giggle, poking the now slightly swaying Neji.

"…'m not." He mumbles in response, although the light flush on his pale skin and half-lidded look to his eyes tell another story.

"So, what's new in the land of Hyuuga elitism, eh?" You give his shoulder a little nudge as he downs another shot.

"…Th'clan wants t'arrange a marriage f'me." He slurs slightly.

That piece of information is almost enough to jolt you back into the world of sobriety.

"Come again?" You blink, turning on your stool to face him completely, "When? Why? And to whom?!"

"…When-" He hiccups, "When 'm of age…t'make sure m'skill an' genius get passed ont' th'next gen'ration…" Another shot, "Clan's going t'pick someone…don't know who yet…"

"And you're just going to go along with that?!" You gape, "What if you don't even like the person they choose?!" You pluck the shot glass from his hand and make him face you.

He raises his hand with the index finger extended and opens his mouth to divulge information that you hope will provide a little more clarity only for him to say, "…I feel sick."

Moments later, Neji is retching noisily into a toilet bowl in the men's restroom while you, the soberer one stand there to hold his ever beautiful silky hair. No one seems to care or argue about there being a girl in the men's room…

Half an hour later you have the Jounin slumped against you as you struggle towards your apartment. There is no way you are going to schlep him all the way over to the Hyuuga compound in his intoxicated state – So the inebriated shinobi genius will have to make do with crashing on your couch.

It is well past midnight by the time you reach your apartment door and later than that when you finally have him tucked in on your couch.

You glare at his sleeping/passed out face. While a drunk Neji might have been a lot of fun and a well of potential blackmail material waiting to happen any other time – The revelation of his clan arranging a marriage for him just about killed all of that.

There it is again, that painful twinge in your chest…not a physically painful twinge, an emotional one.

If only you could shake him awake and make him answer your questions but that will have to wait until the morning…

You sigh as you head over to your bedroom, damn Neji and his clan, you had such a good buzz going and both of them just had to go and ruin it.

The following morning

You're in the kitchen preparing breakfast, but not just any breakfast…this is breakfast for two instead of one and it's a Japanese style breakfast too. Why? Because as much as you love to irritate Neji, there exists that part of you that inexplicably wishes to please him, and judging from the groan in the living room said Hyuuga is waking up.

"Good morning, sunshine!" You greet him louder than is necessary.

This is followed by a hiss and a groan from the couch.

"Enjoying your hangover, Neji-kun?" You continue unperturbed.

More groaning.

You sigh and walk over to the couch, where despite the hangover, the bed-hair, and dark circles under his eyes Neji still manages to be beautiful.

"First, you got drunk and passed out last night so I brought you to my apartment since I doubt your uncle would have appreciated seeing you in such a state." You start, "Second, you know where the bathroom is and I suggest you go freshen up while I finish making breakfast and we can have a nice long talk about your drunken antics."

Neji gives you a look of mild alarm, "Did I do something…" He trails off.

"No, not really." You shake your head, understanding what it is he's getting at, "But like I said, after breakfast. Now shoo!" You make little wavey motions with your hands, "Into the bathroom with you, you look like sh*t."

The Hyuuga gives you a glare before stumbling towards the bathroom in as graceful a fashion that only he can possibly manage.

Later, you have the table set with two portions of steamed rice, rolled egg omelette and miso soup as well as some tea. To be honest you're not entirely sure if this is the sort of thing Neji even eats for breakfast but he just carries that air of traditional Japanese about him.

Moments later, said Jounin emerges from your bathroom and takes his seat across from you at the table. You both proceed to eat and sip at your tea in silence and it is only when Neji thanks you for the meal that it is finally broken.

"You said you would tell me more about what happened last night?"

"Well…" You begin, "I held onto your hair while you threw up in the men's room, you're welcome by the way…"

"You went into the men's room?" Neji grimaces at the thought of you having seen him being sick rather than at what he'd said.

"Meh." You shrug, "It's a restroom, apart from the urinals and some of the smells and graffiti on the walls it's no different from the ladies' room."

"…What else happened?"

You pause, it is a potentially delicate topic bring up and you wonder if you should hence find a more delicate way of telling Neji about it, but you being you, you settle on the direct route, "You told me that the clan's arranging a marriage for you."

The Hyuuga rises from the chair with such abruptness that it topples over behind him, the noise it makes hitting the floor seems much louder in the ensuing silence.

"…You said that you'd get married once you were of age…and that you don't know who they'd select for you yet…" You continue softly, focusing on your hands clasped loosely in front of you resting on the dining table.

Neji says nothing.

"…So, it's true then?" You look at him knowing full well that it is, yet still needing his confirmation for it to truly sink in.

"…It is." He nods.

"…And you're okay with it? The clan making decisions for you like that?" You watch as Neji rights the overturned chair and takes his seat back at the table.

"…It's a common practice in clans like mine, and it isn't as if I don't have any say in the matter. I do have some…input." He explains carefully.

"Such as?"

"I can say whether I like who they've chosen or not…and they cannot force me to marry someone I'm dead-set against being with…"

"…I'm assuming they've got a long list of requirements for the lucky or should I say luckless candidates, considering the boring stiff they're going to be saddled with…" You mutter.

Neji fixes you with an exasperated frown before he sighs and continues with his explanation, "Someone of a good family for starters, no glaring genetic deficiencies or defects within the past five generations, financial stability…" He lists the requirements off on his fingers, "Someone of good reputation and character…"

You tune out a little after that last one, with the exception of the genetic defects thing, those three other requirements eliminated you as a possible choice from the start.

"So…" You interrupt him, "You can't actually choose someone yourself?"

He pauses, "…I suppose if I found someone the clan deems worthy enough."

"What would happen if you bring me home and tell them I'm the one you want to marry?" You say, "Hypothetically, of course."

"You?!" The Jounin snorts, "They'd never allow it…You're loud, obnoxious, unruly, you drink despite being underage!"

"Not to mention I don't have any good family name to speak of…" You add with a mutter.

"That too."

"…Not a snowball's chance in hell, then." You sigh softly.

Your change in demeanor gets Neji's attention, "Kimiko?"

"…Do Lee and Tenten know?" You deflect his curiosity with another question.

"Not yet…"

"…I'm the only one you've told?"

"Yes."

"Well, aren't I special?" Part of you is seriously pissed off.

"…Is there something you're not telling me?"

"I mean…" You sigh in frustration, "I don't get you at all! All that fuss you made about not having any freedom and here you are, happy to have the clan make what is arguably the most important decision in your life for you!"

"I never said that I was happy about it!" Neji snaps right back at you.

"Whatever! For someone so intent on defying fate and forging his own path in life you sure have resigned yourself to it now!" You yell, both of you having risen from your chairs once you started to argue.

"Like it or not, I am still a member of the Hyuuga clan and I have responsibilities! Unlike you, I cannot just run around doing whatever I want!" He slams his hand onto the table.

"You think I don't have responsibilities?! And I do not run around doing whatever I want! Just because I don't fit your damn clan's image of the ideal woman does not make me some inferior or lesser being!" You slam both of your hands onto the table.

"I never called you inferior!" Neji's left eye twitches.

"I bet you were thinking it!" You counter.

With each exchange you'd both unconsciously leaned forward towards each other a little more, so that now, your foreheads are almost touching.

And it's at that moment you notice just how close you are, eyes locked together that you finally give into the impulse you've previously beaten down and tucked away.

Your right hand shoots up, grabs Neji by the front of his shinobi uniform and pulls him in for what is more of a clash of lips and teeth rather than an actual kiss.

It lasts only an instant, but that's all it takes.

You release him and pull back slowly, purposely averting your eyes from his.

"…Kimiko." You can imagine the shocked look on Neji's face, but you focus on the table's surface instead, looking at him now would be too painful.

"…Go." You say softly.

"W-Wait, just now you-" He struggles for words just before you cut him off.

"Get out now." You force through gritted teeth.

"No! We need to talk about what-"

"Leave!" Your voice breaks as the tears you'd been fighting so desperately finally spill over.

Neji doesn't say a word, and he doesn't move either.

"You made it perfectly clear that I will never be good enough for the likes of you and your clan!" Your hands tremble as you walk up to him and attempt to push him towards the door.

Alas, Neji has other ideas.

He calmly, but firmly grips both of your wrists when you start smacking his chest when pushing doesn't budge him.

"…It isn't fair." You sob, "Why did it have to be you?!"

The Jounin remains silent, but he doesn't release you either, until finally what little resolve you had left crumbles, and you bawl like a baby, crying out your frustrations into Neji's clothed chest.

Later, you're not certain how much later, you're down to sniffles and Neji leads you to the couch.

You both sit down, and the silence stretches into what feels like hours.

"…All this time?" He states, rather than asks.

You nod, not trusting yourself to speak just yet.

"…Why didn't you say anything?"

"…I don't know."

"...You've never given me much indication."

"I know."

More silence.

"…You're not inferior, you know."

You risk a sideways glance at him and he looks sincere enough.

"I'm not?"

He shrugs, "You're…you."

"What does that even mean?" You face him.

"It means that you are who you are and that you should never feel like you need to change…especially to fit someone else's image of who you ought to be." He responds simply, "Don't get me wrong, you are by no means perfect."

You frown and open your mouth to retort, but Neji beats you to it.

"But." He sighs, "Neither is anyone else…least of all me." The Hyuuga risks a smile.

You mull it over and pose the all important question, "…What happens now?"

Neji seems to be pondering this too, "While I cannot say that I…have romantic feelings for you…I do care about you to some extent." A pause, "That being said, I am not un-attracted to you…"

"Un-attracted isn't even a word." You point out.

"I know that." He sighs once again, "Look, I'm not opposed to at least giving 'us' a chance…"

You raise a skeptical eyebrow, "You really believe that?"

"When it comes down to it, I would much rather be with a friend – someone of my own choosing, rather than some near-perfect stranger chosen for me…Besides, we'll never know unless we try, right?"

More silence passes.

"You know, that's probably one of the worst ways to ask someone out?" You smirk, "But at least it didn't all happen inside a closet."

"What?" Neji gives you a confused look.

"Well, alright…You talked me into it." You stretch your arms above your head, "And as a gesture of my commitment to whatever the hell this complicated mess of a relationship is…" You place a hand over your heart while raising the other, "I promise not to touch any more alcoholic beverages until I'm twenty-one."

He smiles, "Very commendable."

You smile too…and almost shyly your hand creeps toward his, until your fingers touch and finally interlock.

And in what you consider a very bold and un-Hyuuga like manner, Neji brings your hand to his lips, "To the future and all its glorious uncertainties."

It's a perfect moment that lasts…just a moment.

"So, when you mentioned glaring genetic deficiencies, does that include baldness? Because I don't think I've ever seen a bald Hyuuga and you all seem to really be into your hair."

Neji sighs in exasperation.

Elsewhere

In a hospital room.

An older woman sits by a young woman's side.

Two nurses watch her.

"It's so sad..." One of them says. "Her daughter has been in a coma for more than three years now...

The woman turns to look at them, "I...don't feel as bad about it as some of you might think..."

The nurses hastily apologize.

"She's been smiling a lot lately." The woman continues smiling tenderly at the young woman in the bed. "So...at the very least...I am glad that wherever she is...she's found happiness..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though Neji really used to irritate me, his character gradually grew on me the more I wrote on him, and so far, I have to admit, his endings are my favorite.
> 
> And this isn't just because of what happens to him in the manga...


	268. P556 - Ending 38

True to his word, Lee does indeed tell Gai-sensei, which leads to a half-hour hugfest of manly tears and exchanges of "Lee!" and "Gai-sensei!" until the two of them are able to compose themselves.  

Lee also dutifully continues to help you train, whilst he tries very hard to find ways to prove his worth as a man to you...Although, you get the feeling that neither of you really understands what that is supposed to even mean. He had most likely gone to seek advice from his beloved sensei, who had a more traditional view on how romance works, which means plenty of flowers and little thoughtful gifts for you in addition to your dates...Even though Lee seems to be willing to label anything you two do together 'a date'. Not that you mind, there is something about Lee's unwavering optimism and enthusiasm that is quite catching. And, while you don't wear the spandex jumpsuit you are presented with one day, at least not out in public, you do start adding more green to your wardrobe, which makes Lee happy. 

As time goes by, your knowledge on future events eventually runs dry and you tell Tsunade as much, but never to despair. You had after all performed a great service to the village and you are given permission to stay.  

With some serious training and help from the various friends you had made amongst the ninja...you are finally able to call yourself a bonafide kunoichi. And by the time those two years roll by; you have attained the rank of Chuunin as well as permission to teach at the academy. During that time, you also got around to telling Lee, and eventually the rest of his team, the truth about who you are, and where you've come from. While the rest of the team have some doubts about what you've said, your dear Lee doesn't question your honesty – or sanity – even once. 

You sigh in frustration at the end of another typical day, you had just gotten through a particularly nerve-crushing lesson (it seemed like all the annoying ones had found their way into your class...oh, but you are a patient teacher and you love your students). You hurry to pack up your things and leave, eager to get out and relax. 

With your work at the Academy, and Lee still going out on regular missions, you don't always get to spend as much time together as you would like. You certainly don't get to train together as much as you used to, a morning run together is typically the best you can manage with your clashing schedules. 

Lee is currently on a mission, and you're not really sure when he'll return, although, by this point, you know what to expect. A bouquet of flowers, no matter what season or time of day, he manages to have one ready for you after every long mission, and you've taken to selecting the prettiest blooms, and pressing them, keeping them in a growing collection of scrapbooks. 

And lately, when he's in town you'd taken to preparing bento lunches for him, after all, if Lee is determined to prove his worth to you, you're more than willing to put some effort into making him happy too. Not that it takes very much to do that... 

"I might as well do some shopping..." You murmur to yourself, wanting to keep your fridge and cupboards well-stocked for the day that Lee does come home. 

You're busy picking out some vegetables at the market when you run into Hinata, who by the looks of it is also shopping. 

"Hey, Hinata." You greet her, a quick look into her basket tells you who she intends to cook for, "Going to make some ramen for Naruto?" 

"Ah, Kimiko." Hinata smiles and blushes as she returns your greeting, "Yes, I've been practising, I hope, Naruto-kun enjoys my cooking..." 

"I'm sure he will." You nod, knowing Naruto he'd enjoy anything Hinata made, regardless of the taste, but simply for the fact that she made it for him. That's how Lee is when it comes to your cooking at least. 

"Lee-kun isn't back yet?" She inquires politely. 

"Not yet, but, I'm going to make him his favorite when he does get back." You grin, just thinking about his reaction to a homecooked meal of curry and rice is enough to put a big smile on your face. 

"I'm happy for you two." Hinata remarks softly. 

"We got ourselves some pretty great guys, didn't we?" You respond, before both of you just laugh softly. 

About a week goes by before Lee finally gets home, and your reunion is one that left Gai's eyes brimming with manly tears, with Neji managing to appear both disinterested and uncomfortable at the same time, whilst Tenten – like all her team's antics – just seems to take it in stride. 

"I missed you so much!" You proclaim with your face pressed against Lee's chest. 

"I missed you more!" He counters, clutching you in a one armed embrace, the customary bouquet clutched in the other. 

"Oh, Lee!" 

"Oh, Kimiko-chan!" 

"Oh, brother..." Neji sighs, as the group gets more and more looks from passersby, although, most Konoha locals are used to the spectacle by now. 

"Let's go back to my place, Lee! I'll cook curry!" You declare eagerly, taking him by the hand, and waving to the rest of his team, "Give the Hokage our regards, but, I'm stealing Lee for now!" 

And before your boyfriend can so much as protest, you start leading him away, while Gai and Tenten wave you goodbye, "Lee can deliver his report tomorrow!" 

Later... 

"Ah! That was perfect, Kimiko-chan!" Lee sighs in contentment as he takes now his empty plate, and promptly follows you over to the kitchen sink, "Let me do the dishes for you." 

"Lee, no, you just got back from a mission, why don't you go relax with a nice hot bath?" You suggest, taking the plate from him and placing it in the soapy water. 

"But you cooked, so it's only fair that I do the dishes." Lee insists, and he has that look that he gets when he's determined to follow through on something no matter what. 

"Well..." You relent with a sigh, "If you really want to, I'll wash, and you dry and put things away?" 

"Yosh!" He grins. 

You've had this conversation many times over the course of your dating life, but it never bothers either of you. 

"Say, Lee..." You suggest after a few minutes of washing and drying dishes, "Maybe...We can bathe together?" 

Lee freezes, and nearly drops the plate. Up until this point, you haven't gone beyond kissing, mostly because he feels it important to respect your boundaries, and until now, you'd never given him much of an indication of wanting more... 

"...Lee?" 

The Nin flinches involuntarily, he'd been completely lost in his own thoughts! 

"Ah, well, Kimiko-san, I, that is to say-" 

You smile, the poor guy's face is bright red, and you've never seen him quite this flustered before. 

"It's okay, Lee, we can take this as slow as you need to..." You stand up on tip-toe to kiss him lightly on the cheek, "I'm happy to go along with this relationship regardless of the path it follows, I know that as long as I have you by my side, we won't be led astray..." It sounds incredibly cheesy even to your own ears, but it's difficult not to be that way after having been with Lee all of this time. 

For a moment, he doesn't say anything, and you're a little concerned that you might have broken him with the suggestion to take a bath together, but then you see the tears start to form... 

"Kimiko-chaaaan!" He envelops you in another embrace, "I love you so much!" 

You gently pat his back and smile, "Love you more, Lee..." 

 **Elsewhere**  

In a hospital room. 

An older woman sits by a young woman's side. 

Two nurses watch her. 

"It's so sad..." One of them says. "Her daughter has been in a coma for more than three years now... 

The woman turns to look at them, "I...don't feel as bad about it as some of you might think..." 

The nurses hastily apologize. 

"She's been smiling a lot lately." The woman continues smiling tenderly at the young woman in the bed. "So...at the very least...I am glad that wherever she is...she's found happiness..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Initially, I found this a challenge to write, in the sense that I wasn't really sure where to go with it, as Lee is just so sincere and adorable, it would just have to be something sweet and fluffy...


	269. P557 - Ending 39

You continue to train with Lee as much and often as you can manage, and while you don't get anywhere close to his level of taijutsu mastery, you are able to improve to the best of your own personal abilities, and he seems genuinely pleased by your hard work and personal achievements. 

As time goes by, your knowledge on future events eventually runs dry and you tell Tsunade as much, but never to despair. You had after all performed a great service to the village and you are given permission to stay. 

With some serious training and help from the various friends you had made amongst the ninja...you are finally able to call yourself a bonafide kunoichi. And by the time those two years roll by; you have attained the rank of Chuunin as well as permission to teach at the academy. You sigh in frustration at the end of another typical day, you had just gotten through a particularly nerve-crushing lesson (it seemed like all the annoying ones had found their way into your class...oh, but you are a patient teacher and you love your students). You hurry to pack up your things and leave, eager to get out and relax. 

Not quite in the mood to head back to your apartment just yet, you decide to take a leisurely stroll through town. 

You take some time browsing through the various stalls and shops' merchandise, though you don't really buy anything. Window shopping could be just as therapeutic after all... 

"Kimiko-san!" An all too familiar voice calls from behind. 

You turn and smile at the approaching Gai and Lee. 

"Hi." You greet them. "It's been a while." 

You no longer train with Lee as often as you used to, sometimes you go for a run together...mostly, you just lack the time for more. 

"How have you been, Kimiko-san?" Lee asks...you are good friends with him at this point, though you wish you could be more... 

"I've been doing alright...the kids keep me busy...how are you?" You respond. 

"I have been doing very well! Gai-sensei and I have been training very hard!" Lee exclaims, fire in his eyes. 

You giggle, "I believe you..." And you hesitate a moment, before, "I better get back to my apartment, I've got classes tomorrow." 

"Lee!" Gai having observed the exchange with keen interest suddenly speaks up. "It is not proper for a man to allow a young lady to travel on her own unescorted!" 

"Of course! You are right Gai-sensei!" Lee agrees enthusiastically and starts scribbling down some notes. 

You had wandered through Konoha at night on your own more times than you could count...it's not like you are completely useless that you'd need protection...But...Did Gai just wink at you? 

"Yosh! Lee will escort you home Kimiko-san! I have some matters that need tending to!" He flashes his student one last smile and thumbs up...and just like that he's gone. 

No...He couldn't have...Could he? Your heart beats a little faster, as Lee turns to you and grins, "Hey, Kimiko-san! Let's have a little foot-race back to your apartment!" 

"A race?" Ah, that was just so typical of Lee to suggest, but, it's one of the many little things you love about him... 

"Alright...ready, set...GO!" And with that you're both off! 

You're very sure that Lee could have easily outrun you but seeing as he is supposed to escort you he runs at an even pace by your side...you run as hard as you can not wanting to force Lee into too slow a pace. Knowing full well what it is he is actually capable of. 

You're completely out of breath by the time you reach your apartment...through some inexplicable reason Lee had tripped moments before reaching the destination...you suspect that he did it in order to let you win since there wasn't anything to trip over... 

"Ah, congratulations Kimiko-san! You win!" Lee remarks cheerfully now back on his feet. 

"You didn't have to do that, Lee..." You respond with a smile, "You do know I've seen you _really_  run before..." 

Lee laughs nervously, "Ah, well..." 

"Don't worry about it." You hesitate slightly by the door...and look back at Lee... 

"Um..." You fumble with your keys a little. "Would...Would you like to come in for a little while Lee?" 

"I don't know, I have a lot of-" 

"Please? Just for a little while?" You ask. 

Lee smiles back at you, "When a pretty girl asks me so nicely, how could I possibly refuse?" 

Pretty? There goes your heart again. Lee actually thinks you're pretty! Maybe you have a chance after all... 

And with that both you and Lee enter your apartment... 

Unbeknownst to you, you've had a little audience for some time now... 

Hidden by the darkness and nearby shrubs, Gai had witnessed the entire exchange...not that anything overly exciting had happened but it was enough for the man to be in high spirits. He'd noticed Kimiko's interest in his most beloved pupil almost immediately, although, Lee had inexplicably failed to see it. He'd always believed that the two of them would eventually see it, and start dating, but, when it didn't, and he saw the longing in the young woman's eyes...it was just the perfect opportunity to give the two a little nudge in the right direction... 

"I knew you could do it Lee!" He proclaims to the heavens with stars in his eyes. "This is why you are my most beloved student." 

"Yare yare...playing matchmaker Gai?" A certain masked ninja remarks not five centimeters next to him. 

"Ka-Kakashi!" He hadn't even noticed his rival's presence. 

"Pity it's too dark to read here..." Kakashi goes on without taking note of the other man's outburst. 

"Ah, I know they will be the perfect youthful couple!" Gai sighs rivers of joy streaming down his face. 

Kakashi gives him a blank look...he himself cares for his students and what happens to them...though he could not say that he'd go as far as Gai. 

"If I were you I'd think about playing matchmaker for yourself rather than your students..." 

Gai stiffens at the remark...this is a point in rivalry that he exceedingly failed at...for some reason Kakashi always managed to attract more girls than he does... 

"I say that this calls for another challenge, rival..." He grins, teeth gleaming. 

"Oh? And what might that be, Gai?" The Copy-Nin humors the other man for now. 

"We hit the bar and see who attracts a woman first!" The bushy-browed Jounin declares. 

"Didn't we already do that?" Kakashi sighs. 

"Ah, but this time..." Gai's grin widens, "We even the odds!" 

"...Even the odds how?" The other man queries suspiciously. 

"You have to wear the same outfit as me!" 

Thus the evening ended with Kakashi desperately trying to wriggle out of Gai's proposed challenge...and to divert it to something less damaging to his image. 

About a year later... 

Much to your joy – and Gai's –  you and Lee are finally a couple. 

You and Lee have taken to running more regularly, usually in the mornings before you have to go to work at the academy and when he doesn't have a mission on. 

Though lately...Lee has been gone on a lot of missions...it's been about three months since you've last seen him...and you miss him terribly. And it doesn't do much good for your work either...currently; the students have taken to throwing balled up pieces of paper at you given your lack of response. 

About a week goes by before Lee finally gets home, and your reunion is one that left Gai's eyes brimming with manly tears, with Neji managing to appear both disinterested and uncomfortable at the same time, whilst Tenten – like all her team's antics – just seems to take it in stride.  

"I missed you so much!" You proclaim with your face pressed against Lee's chest.  

"I missed you more!" He counters, clutching you in a one armed embrace, the customary bouquet clutched in the other.  

"Oh, Lee!"  

"Oh, Kimiko-chan!"  

"Oh, brother..." Neji sighs, as the group gets more and more looks from passersby, although, most Konoha locals are used to the spectacle by now.  

"Let's go back to my place, Lee! I'll cook curry!" You declare eagerly, taking him by the hand, and waving to the rest of his team, "Give the Hokage our regards, but, I'm stealing Lee for now!"  

And before your boyfriend can so much as protest, you start leading him away, while Gai and Tenten wave you goodbye, "Lee can deliver his report tomorrow!"  

Later...  

"Ah! That was perfect, Kimiko-chan!" Lee sighs in contentment as he takes now his empty plate, and promptly follows you over to the kitchen sink, "Let me do the dishes for you."  

"Lee, no, you just got back from a mission, why don't you go relax with a nice hot bath?" You suggest, taking the plate from him and placing it in the soapy water.  

"But you cooked, so it's only fair that I do the dishes." Lee insists, and he has that look that he gets when he's determined to follow through on something no matter what.  

"Well..." You relent with a sigh, "If you really want to, I'll wash, and you dry and put things away?"  

"Yosh!" He grins.  

You've had this conversation many times over the course of your dating life, but it never bothers either of you.  

"Say, Lee..." You suggest after a few minutes of washing and drying dishes, "Maybe...We can bathe together?"  

Lee freezes, and nearly drops the plate. Up until this point, you haven't gone beyond kissing, mostly because he feels it important to respect your boundaries, and until now, you'd never given him much of an indication of wanting more...  

"...Lee?"  

The Nin flinches involuntarily, he'd been completely lost in his own thoughts!  

"Ah, well, Kimiko-san, I, that is to say-"  

You smile, the poor guy's face is bright red, and you've never seen him quite this flustered before.  

"It's okay, Lee, we can take this as slow as you need to..." You stand up on tip-toe to kiss him lightly on the cheek, "I'm happy to go along with this relationship regardless of the path it follows, I know that as long as I have you by my side, we won't be led astray..." It sounds incredibly cheesy even to your own ears, but it's difficult not to be that way after having been with Lee all of this time.  

For a moment, he doesn't say anything, and you're a little concerned that you might have broken him with the suggestion to take a bath together, but then you see the tears start to form...  

"Kimiko-chaaaan!" He envelops you in another embrace, "I love you so much!"  

You gently pat his back and smile, "Love you more, Lee..."  

 **Elsewhere**  

In a hospital room. 

An older woman sits by a young woman's side. 

Two nurses watch her. 

"It's so sad..." One of them says. "Her daughter has been in a coma for more than three years now... 

The woman turns to look at them, "I...don't feel as bad about it as some of you might think..." 

The nurses hastily apologize. 

"She's been smiling a lot lately." The woman continues smiling tenderly at the young woman in the bed. "So...at the very least...I am glad that wherever she is...she's found happiness..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've pursued other paths, you might notice that this is a bit of a mashup between the other Lee ending and the Gai endings...


	270. P558 - Ending 40

The journey back to Konoha is an emotionally painful one, you are a prisoner after all, though the Shinobi do not mistreat you, and are considerably kinder than your previous captors, given the circumstances.  

A medical Nin treats your injuries, and they even manage to find a change of clothes for you to wear. Your time in the Akatsuki has affected you considerably. To the point that you don't speak, or do anything unless you are specifically asked or ordered to, and you still have difficulty making eye contact. 

Naruto hasn't spoken to you since he'd first found you cowering behind that rock, but he hasn't been unkind either, he just feels like he needs to keep his distance from you for the time being, and truth be told, you're not up to facing him so soon again either... 

Once you reach Konoha, you are escorted by a combination of regular shinobi and Anbu Nin and placed in a cell, but you have little room to complain. No one has raised their hand to you, and you'd been allowed to bathe before being locked up, and at the very least, the cell is clean. 

You don't know what is going to happen, but it can't be any worse than what the Akatsuki did to you, and somehow, you don't believe the Konoha shinobi are capable of such cruelty... 

There's a small cot, with a slightly lumpy pillow and a thin blanket, and while not much, it is a luxury compared to the sleeping arrangements you've had to endure up until this point...Exhausted on many levels, you wrap yourself in the blanket, curl up, and fall into a deep dreamless sleep. 

You don't know how long you've been asleep for when you hear the cell door being unlocked and opened. You stay perfectly still, afraid to meet the gaze of whoever it is that's about to enter... 

"...Get up." 

You flinch when you recognize Tsunade's voice, but you hurry to comply and do as she says, however, you can't quite bring yourself to raise your head and look her in the eye. 

"Kimiko...You professed to be an ally of the village hidden in the leaves, and my informant, but at the first given opportunity, you chose to betray that trust, and deliver valuable – priceless – information into the hands of our enemy, jeopardizing the safety not only of our village, but that of every nation!" 

The Hokage pauses, as she takes your appearance in, you had lost a lot of weight since she saw you last, and she'd read the reports that indicated the condition you had been found in. 

"Do you have anything at all to say in your defense?" 

"...I have no valid excuses for my actions..." You respond meekly after a few moments of silence, "I-I was incredibly stupid...I just thought maybe...I just never thought things could turn out the way they did..." You trail off, finding your motivations difficult to explain in hindsight... 

"...Very well." Tsunade nods, "For now, you will remain confined to this cell where you will be interrogated, after that...We shall see." 

And true to her word, you are delivered into the capable hands of Morino Ibiki and Yamanaka Inoichi. The interrogation lasts a little over a week, from morning to night, they are very thorough, and you offer up no resistance. 

They compile a report of their findings, and deliver them to Tsunade, who after much deliberation concludes that what you know is still of enough value that they cannot allow you to enter enemy hands a second time around. However, neither are you considered a threat, and she considers the suffering you endured to have been punishment enough. You are never to leave the village, and for a year or so, you are placed under house arrest in a special apartment isolated from the main part of town, with Anbu surveillance around the clock. 

Eventually, you are permitted to leave the property to venture around town, whilst being shadowed by other shinobi, but even this, over time, is deemed unnecessary, and you are left to your own devices as long as you don't attempt to walk out the main gates... 

As time goes by, your knowledge on future events eventually runs dry, and while Konoha's leaders admit that there is also nothing new you could tell their enemies, you still know far too much to be granted your freedom, and so, you continue to live your life as you have been. 

During all this time, you haven't seen much of the people you'd met and befriended before the...Akatsuki incident, not that you can blame them. You did betray them after all.  

But it doesn't hurt any less. 

It is at around this point that you are at the very least permitted to work odd jobs in whatever store or establishment that is willing to hire you, so that you can at least support yourself and lead some semblance of a normal life. The civilians aren't really aware of who you are and what you have done, so you are spared of dealing with that at least... 

Several years go by, and it is once Naruto formally becomes Hokage, that you are called to stand before him. It is the first time since that fateful day of your liberation from the Akatsuki that you will be interacting with each other. 

Both of you have grown...you heard about Naruto and Hinata's wedding, you weren't able to attend, of course, but you heard it was a lovely ceremony. Physically, you've recovered from your ordeal, though you still carry many of the emotional and mental scars... 

You do wonder for what purpose you've been called in today...Would Naruto have your imprisoned again? Enforce more restrictions on your life? You can only speculate as he observes you from behind that great desk and wait for him to speak. 

"Kimiko..." 

"Yes, Hokage-sama?" You respond formally. 

"...I am aware of your...lifestyle in recent years, and have been advised on how to amend that...Several seem to be in favor of imposing harsher restrictions or locking you away indefinitely..." 

You don't say anything, it isn't your place to anymore... 

"I've considered what everyone has had to say..." 

You shut your eyes as you await the pronouncement of your fate... 

"...And you are free to live your life as you wish, here in Konoha, or elsewhere." 

Your eyes snap open, that can't be right, you must have heard him wrong! 

"W-What? But why?" You gape, "Aren't you worried? I betrayed you, I willingly turned myself over to your enemy!" 

Naruto rises from behind his desk and approaches you, your first instinct is to take a step back and drop your gaze to the floor, but something about the blonde's presence seems to command you maintain eye contact and stay where you are. 

"You are only human, Kimiko, you've made a mistake, and you've come to realize it...And, it's not like you're the first friend to have betrayed me and willingly joined the enemy..." He smiles wryly, "I believe that people can change for the better, if given the opportunity to..." 

You don't know what to say...What can you say? 

"I'm sorry I didn't come see you sooner...For what it's worth, I'm not angry at you anymore...and I forgave you a long time ago..." 

Your throat tightens, and if you were questioning your ability to speak earlier, you've certainly lost it now as you what little self control you had abandons you completely, and you dissolve into a sobbing quivering mess, while the hidden village's new leader places a comforting arm around your shoulder. 

 **Elsewhere**  

In a hospital room. 

An older woman sits by a young woman's side. 

Two nurses watch her. 

"It's so sad..." One of them says. "Her daughter has been in a coma for more than three years now... 

The woman turns to look at them, "I...don't feel as bad about it as some of you might think..." 

The nurses hastily apologize. 

"I think she's doing alright." The woman continues smiling tenderly at the young woman in the bed. "Wherever she is...I think...she might be happy..." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah! This was so hard to write! Mostly because of the path that led to this part in the first place, and the fact that traffic has been absolutely terrible, and I've had to resort to getting up at 4.20 in the morning so that I can make it to the bus before 6.00 in order to avoid another 6 hour busride to work, which is what happened to me on Monday! I am so sleepy...
> 
> Also, during the latter half of writing this, my cat decided it would be a good time to take a nap on my shoulder...


	271. P559 - Confess to Gai

You like Gai. You're not ashamed to admit it...well at least not to yourself.

Part of you is thrilled by the fact that he agreed to train you thus allowing you to spend time with him each and every day...the other part is annoyed by the fact that you're half dead by the time you're done with each session.

But you like Gai so you put on a cheerful face...which makes him happy...seeing as he's found 'another person as youthful as his precious student Lee'.

You have certainly improved...well, receiving that kind of treatment you can't really do anything but.

"I have to say, Kimiko-san...I am impressed, when we first started, why you hardly knew a thing!" Gai exclaims after another day of rigorous training. "You have come very far."

"Thanks..." You wheeze, desperately trying to catch your breath.

"Let's celebrate by running 100 laps around Konoha!"

You stare at him...

'You have got to be sh*tting me...' You think.

Just then Gai breaks out into raucous laughter, "Ah, I was just joking Hana-san! You're not quite ready for that yet!"

You sigh in relief.

"So let's make it ten laps instead!"

'F*ck...'

Later...

"You know Kimiko-san you could have just told me you were too tired to run..." Gai laughs nervously while carrying you on his back. You had passed out during the fifth lap.

"Sorry..." you mutter.

"How are you feeling?"

"...Really sore..." You gasp.

"Ah, well a nice long soak in the tub should help!"

'Where the hell does all his energy come from...' You think.

Eventually you get to your apartment and Gai sets you down.

You wobble slightly but you're able to stand.

"Would you like to come in for some tea, Gai-san?" You offer as you unlock the front door.

"Ah, well-"

"Please?" You give him your cutest smile.

"Why not?" He smiles back.

He offers to help you in the kitchen but you insist he just sit back on the couch and wait for you.

You join him shortly, two cups of tea in hand.

"I'm sorry about...before, I tried really hard..." You start.

Gai shakes his head, "You gave it your all and that's what counts!" He flashes you his signature sparkly smile and the thumbs up.

You have never wanted him more.

"Um..." You begin nervously. "Gai-san...there's something I've been meaning to tell you..." You blush.

"Yes, Kimiko-san?" The older man looks at you expectantly.

"Gai-san...I...I..." You take a deep breath. "I like you."

Gai smiles, "I like you too, Kimiko-san." He gives you another thumbs up...and you get the feeling that he didn't quite get what you had been trying to say...

"No, I mean..." You set your tea down, look him directly in the eyes and clasp his hand in both of yours. "I LIKE you..."

"Oh...OH!" Gai's eyes widen considerably. "Well, ah...that's...how should I say?"

"Gai-san?"

He clears his throat and gently removes his hand from yours...and he looks pretty serious...

"Kimiko-san...I am...extremely flattered to have been deemed worthy of your youthful girlish heart's affection..."

Your face falls...it doesn't take a genius to anticipate what he'd be saying next.

"...But you need to understand...I am...well beyond your ah...age group and it would be inappropriate for a man of my age to get involved with someone the same age as my own students..."

"...So...that's a no..." Your voice is trembling as you say it...you knew that the notion of getting together with Gai had been pretty far-fetched to begin with...but somehow you had been hoping that maybe...just maybe there was a chance...

"I'm afraid it is..." He sighs. "But...if I had been any younger you bet that I would have gladly pledged my undying love for you!"

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up..." you sigh dejectedly.

"You're a beautiful young woman, Kimiko-san...I am very sure that you are going to make one lucky boy very happy..." He tells you gently.

"But I want to make you happy..." You find yourself saying.

"Trust me...you wouldn't be happy with an old man like me...you will want someone as youthful as yourself..."

"How can you know what I want..." You remark stubbornly.

"Such a strong will..." Gai sighs. "You will find happiness someday Kimiko-san...but it won't be with me..."

You remain silent and Gai looks at you ruefully.

"I think you should take a break from training tomorrow..."

"You don't want to train me anymore?" You gasp.

"You can always find me on the training grounds...well not always, but most of the time...you are more than welcome to join me along with my other students..." Gai explains.

So, he is no longer going to give you any one on one sessions.

You look down at the floor.

"Goodbye Kimiko-san...stay strong and youthful...I know you will find happiness..."

You tense when you feel his lips brush your forehead ever so slightly.

By the time you have the courage to look up...he's gone.

What'll happen next?

Go to P536


	272. P560 - Don't confess to Gai

You like Gai. You're not ashamed to admit it...well at least not to yourself.

Part of you is thrilled by the fact that he agreed to train you thus allowing you to spend time with him each and every day...the other part is annoyed by the fact that you're half dead by the time you're done with each session.

But you like Gai so you put on a cheerful face...which makes him happy...seeing as he's found 'another person as youthful as his precious student Lee'.

You have certainly improved...well, receiving that kind of treatment you can't really do anything but.

"I have to say, Kimiko-san...I am impressed, when we first started, why you hardly knew a thing!" Gai exclaims after another day of rigorous training. "You have come very far."

"Thanks..." You wheeze, desperately trying to catch your breath.

"Let's celebrate by running 100 laps around Konoha!"

You stare at him...

'You have got to be sh*tting me...' You think.

Just then Gai breaks out into raucous laughter, "Ah, I was just joking Hana-san! You're not quite ready for that yet!"

You sigh in relief.

"So let's make it ten laps instead!"

'F*ck...'

Later...

"You know Kimiko-san you could have just told me you were too tired to run..." Gai laughs nervously while carrying you on his back. You had passed out during the fifth lap.

"Sorry..." you mutter.

"How are you feeling?"

"...Really sore..." You gasp.

"Ah, well a nice long soak in the tub should help!"

'Where the hell does all his energy come from...' You think.

Eventually you get to your apartment and Gai sets you down.

You wobble slightly but you're able to stand.

"Would you like to come in for some tea, Gai-san?" You offer as you unlock the front door.

"Ah, well-"

"Please?" You give him your cutest smile.

"Why not?" He smiles back.

He offers to help you in the kitchen but you insist he just sit back on the couch and wait for you.

You join him shortly, two cups of tea in hand.

"I'm sorry about...before, I tried really hard..." You start.

Gai shakes his head, "You gave it your all and that's what counts!" He flashes you his signature sparkly smile and the thumbs up.

You have never wanted him more.

You both continue drinking your tea and passing the time with more chit-chat...Gai then recommends that you take the day off tomorrow and you happily agree to.

He then departs without anything significant taking place.

What'll happen next?

Go to P537


	273. P561 - Like Neji

Okay, so you'd been teasing the crap out of him...and right now he probably thinks you're the most irritating person alive...or well the most irritating person to cross his path within the last ten minutes but...you like him.

"Sooo...Neji...whatcha been doin'?" You attempt to start a decent conversation for once.

"...Training mostly..."

" I see...how's that coming along?"

"...Fine."

You sigh, "You are so frustrating..."

"If I'm so frustrating, then why bother talking to me?" He demands a little agitated.

"Because I want to." You smile.

Neji's eyebrow twitches as he observes you.

"You are the strangest girl I have ever met..."

"I'll take that as a compliment." You giggle.

By this point Tenten is giving you strange looks along with Neji.

**Later**

You had been mostly civil with Neji during your time in the restaurant...you called him one...maybe two names...but nothing serious or too emotionally scarring.

"So, Neji..." You start. "I've been wondering...you being a genius and all..."

"What do you want?" He sighs.

"Teach me."

"...What?"

"You know, train me...show me the basics."

"...Why me?"

"Because I'm asking you."

"Can't you ask Lee or Tenten...maybe even Gai-sensei-"

You glare at him, "What are you? Not man enough to handle me?"

"...If you're trying to trick me into training you, it isn't going to work..."

"So, that's it...you think I'm some kind of deceiving little...little..." You quietly gasp the word. "...'b*tch'?"

"Hey, I didn't say tha-"

"Why are you so mean to me?!" You wail rivers of fake tears running down your face.

Gai, Lee and Tenten are still around...but they're just watching the show.

"Mean?! And what exactly have you-"

"All I want is to learn the basics so I can defend myself!" You continue completely ignoring him. "And what do you do?! You turn your back on me, you shun me, you think me inferior, you-"

"Alright!" Neji gives in. "...I'll...train you..."

You instantly brighten up, "Thanks Neji!"

He glares at you.

"I'll see you tomorrow! Bye bye!" You wave and skip away towards your apartment.

'Heh heh...sucker.'

Tell Neji you like him? P538

Don't tell Neji you like him? P539


	274. P462 - Don't like Neji

Okay, so you'd been teasing the crap out of him...and right now he probably thinks you're the most irritating person alive...or well the most irritating person to cross his path within the last ten minutes but that's just because the arrogant b*stard is too fun to tease.

"Sooo...Neji...whatcha been doin'?" You attempt to start a decent conversation for once.

"...Training mostly..."

" I see...how's that coming along?"

"...Fine."

You sigh, "You are so frustrating..."

"If I'm so frustrating, then why bother talking to me?" He demands a little agitated.

"Because I want to." You smile.

Neji's eyebrow twitches as he observes you.

"You are the strangest girl I have ever met..."

"I'll take that as a compliment." You giggle.

By this point Tenten is giving you strange looks along with Neji.

**Later**

You had been mostly civil with Neji during your time in the restaurant...you called him one...maybe two names...but nothing serious or too emotionally scarring.

"So, Neji..." You start. "I've been wondering...you being a genius and all..."

"What do you want?" He sighs.

"Teach me."

"...What?"

"You know, train me...show me the basics."

"...Why me?"

"Because I'm asking you."

"Can't you ask Lee or Tenten...maybe even Gai-sensei-"

You glare at him, "What are you? Not man enough to handle me?"

"...If you're trying to trick me into training you, it isn't going to work..."

"So, that's it...you think I'm some kind of deceiving little...little..." You quietly gasp the word. "...'b*tch'?"

"Hey, I didn't say tha-"

"Why are you so mean to me?!" You wail rivers of fake tears running down your face.

Gai, Lee and Tenten are still around...but they're just watching the show.

"Mean?! And what exactly have you-"

"All I want is to learn the basics so I can defend myself!" You continue completely ignoring him. "And what do you do?! You turn your back on me, you shun me, you think me inferior, you-"

"Alright!" Neji gives in. "...I'll...train you..."

You instantly brighten up, "Thanks Neji!"

He glares at you.

"I'll see you tomorrow! Bye bye!" You wave and skip away towards your apartment.

'Heh heh...sucker.'

Go to P469


	275. P563 - Like Lee?

You like Lee. He's so sweet and you still find yourself puzzled by the fact that so many people despise the guy.

While you're walking, you bring yourself to ask, "Lee...I was wondering...if maybe, you could give me a few pointers...that is...I don't want to intrude on your own training-"

"Kimiko-san, I would be honored to teach you the ways of taijutsu!" He smiles and gives you a thumbs-up.

You have the desire to hug Lee like you've never hugged a person before...but you don't want to freak Lee out.

Instead you opt for, "Thank you so much Lee! I promise I'll work really hard!"

And you are rewarded with an even bigger smile from him.

Tell Lee you like him? P540

Don't tell him? P541


	276. P564 – Don't like Lee

You don't like Lee...at least not that way. He's a sweet guy and all...just not your type exactly...

While you're walking, you bring yourself to ask, "Lee...I was wondering...if maybe, you could give me a few pointers...that is...I don't want to intrude on your own training-"

"Kimiko-san, I would be honored to teach you the ways of taijutsu!" He smiles and gives you a thumbs-up.

"Thank you so much Lee! I promise I'll work really hard!" You respond as enthusiastically as you can manage.

And for that you are rewarded with an even bigger smile from him.

Lee trains you for a few days...but let's say that it gets a little too much for you, so instead you thank him for teaching you the basics and explain that you'd rather train on your own...he takes it remarkably well.

What'll happen next?

Go to P469


	277. Afterword (and CYOA guide)

Completion! I honestly never thought I'd get around to it...Nearly a decade is how long this project has been on hiatus, and I finally  ** _finished_** it!!!

 

Thank you  **so** much to everyone who has taken the time to read, comment, kudos...etc. I have appreciated your feedback, and am pleased that despite its flaws, you have still found some enjoyment in navigating through all this.

If you would like to read more of my work, I will be posting my other stories, which are based around the reader character (named Hana instead of Kimiko, as she was in the original), in my own version of the Naruto world, plus crossover with Saiyuki in collaboration with "Saiessa" as she was known on Quizilla, and does not have another fanfic account anywhere else that I know of, but she has given me permission to post our work here on AO3.

 

And for you path hunters out there, I present the guide I used to keep track of this thing (4th Edition), you'll find that ctrl+f really comes in handy:

P1 – Intro **>** P2 – Intro continued 

P2 – Intro continued>P3 – Tell a lie/P4 – Tell the truth 

P3 – Tell a lie>P7 – Stay in Konoha (Lie path)/P8 – Go to Sand (Lie path) 

P4 – Tell the truth>P6 – Go to Sand (Truth path)/P5 – Stay in Konoha (Truth path) 

P5 – Stay in Konoha (Truth)>P9 – Team 8/P10 – Team 10 

P6 – Go to Sand (Truth)>P12 – Team Kakashi (Truth)/P11 – Team Gai (Truth) 

P7 – Stay in Konoha (Lie)>P9 – Team 8/P10 – Team 10 

P8 – Go to Sand (Lie)>P49 – Team Kakashi (lie)/P50 – Team Gai (lie) 

P9 – Team 8 >P15 – Kiba/P16 – Shino 

P10 – Team 10 >P13 – Shikamaru/P14 – Chouji 

P11 – Team Gai (t)>P17 – Help the Sand (t)/P18 – Aid the Akatsuki (t) 

P12 – Team Kakashi (t)>P17 – Help the Sand (t)/P18 – Aid the Akatsuki (t) 

P13 – Shikamaru>P19 – Flirt with Shikamaru/P20 – Shikamaru friend only 

P14 – Chouji>P21 – Flirt with Chouji/P22 – Chouji friend only 

P15 – Kiba>P23 – Flirt with Kiba/P24 – Kiba friend only 

P16 – Shino>P25 – Flirt with Shino/P26 – Shino friend only 

P17 – Help the Sand (t)>P27 – Stay in Sand (t)/P28 – Join in Akatsuki fight (t) 

P18 – Aid the Akatsuki (t)>P29 – Team Gai (t)/P30 – Team Kakashi (t) 

P19 – Flirt with Shikamaru>P41 – Like Asuma (shika)/P42 – Don't like Asuma (shika) 

P20 – Shikamaru friend only>P41 – Like Asuma (shika)/P42 – Don't like Asuma (shika) 

P21 – Flirt with Chouji>P43 – Like Asuma (cho)/P44 – Don't like Asuma (cho) 

P22 – Chouji friend only>P43 – Like Asuma (cho)/P44 – Don't like Asuma (cho) 

P23 – Flirt with Kiba>P39 – Check out the Academy (kiba)/P40 – Go somewhere else (kiba) 

P24 – Kiba friend only>P39 – Check out the Academy (kiba)/P40 – Go somewhere else (kiba) 

P25 – Flirt with Shino>P37 – Check out the Academy (shino)/P38 – Go somewhere else (shino) 

P26 – Shino friend only>P37 – Check out the Academy (shino)/P38 – Go somewhere else (shino) 

P27 – Stay in Sand (t)>P31 – Attracted to Baki/P32 – Not attracted to Baki 

P28 – Join in Akatsuki fight (t)>P29 – Team Gai (t)/P30 – Team Kakashi (t) 

P29 – Team Gai (t)>P33 – Tell Gai(t)/P34 – Don't tell Gai(t) 

P30 – Team Kakashi (t)>P35 – Confront Deidara (t)/P36 – Confront Sasori (t) 

P31 – Attracted to Baki>P93 – Accept Baki's offer/P94 – Decline and wait 

P32 – Not attracted to Baki>P95 – Wait for the others/P96 – Wander around 

P33 – Tell Gai (t)>P97 – Help Shinobi(t)/P98 – Join Kisame(t) 

P34 – Don't tell Gai (t)>P97 – Help Shinobi(t)/P98 – Join Kisame(t) 

P35 – Confront Deidara (t)>P101 – Against Deidara (t)/P102 – Help Deidara (t) 

P36 – Confront Sasori (t)>P103 – Against Sasori (t)/P104 – Help Sasori (t) 

P37 – Check out the Academy (shino)>P45 – Like Iruka (shino)/P46 – Don't like Iruka (shino) 

P38 – Go somewhere else (shino)>P63 – Accept Shino's offer/P64 – Decline Shino's offer 

P39 – Check out the Academy (kiba)>P47 – Attracted to Iruka (kiba)/P48 – Not attracted to Iruka (kiba) 

P40 – Go somewhere else (kiba)>P55 – Accept Kiba's offer/P56 – Find your own way home (kiba) 

P41 – Like Asuma (shika)>P69 – Ask Asuma around/P70 – Asuma Good Night 

P42 – Don't like Asuma (shika)>P71 – Go home w Shikamaru/P72 – Find your own way home (shika) 

P43 – Like Asuma (cho)>P69 – Ask Asuma around/P70 – Asuma Good Night 

P44 – Don't like Asuma (cho)>P75 – Go home w Chouji/P76 – Find your own way home (cho) 

P45 – Like Iruka (shino)>P61 – Ask Iruka around/P62 – Iruka Good Night 

P46 – Don't like Iruka (shino)>P63 – Accept Shino's offer/P64 – Find your own way home (shino) 

P47 – Attracted to Iruka (kiba)>P61 – Ask Iruka around/P62 – Iruka Good Night 

P48 – Not attracted to Iruka (kiba)>P55 – Accept Kiba's offer/P56 – Find your own way home (kiba) 

P49 – Team Kakashi (lie)>P51 – Help the Sand (lie)/P52 – Aid the Akatsuki (lie) 

P50 – Team Gai (lie)>P51 – Help the Sand (lie)/P52 – Aid the Akatsuki (lie) 

P51 – Help the Sand (lie)>P53 – Stay in Sand (lie)/P54 – Join in Akatsuki fight (lie) 

P52 – Aid the Akatsuki (lie)>P67 Team Gai (l)/P68 - Team Kakashi (l) 

P53 – Stay in Sand (lie)>P31 – Attracted to Baki/P32 – Not attracted to Baki 

P54 – Join in Akatsuki fight (lie)>P67 Team Gai (l)/P68 - Team Kakashi (l) 

P55 – Accept Kiba's offer>P57 – Hang out w Kiba/P58 – Kiba Good Night 

P56 – Find your own way home (kiba)>P59 – Asuma Good Night/P60 – Ask Asuma Around 

P57 – Hang out w Kiba>P137 – Stay with Kiba/P78 – Hang w new team 

P58 – Wish Kiba a good night>P80 – Stay in Konoha/P79 – Hang w new team 

P59 – Asuma Good Night>P80 – Stay in Konoha/P79 – Hang w new team 

P60 – Ask Asuma Around>P77 – Stay w Asuma/P78 – Hang w new team 

P61 – Ask Iruka around>P145 – Stay w Iruka/P78 – Hang w new team 

P62 – Iruka Good Night>P80 – Stay in Konoha/P79 – Hang w new team 

P63 – Accept Shino's offer>P65 – Hang out w Shino/P66 – Shino Good Night 

P64 – Find your own way home (shino)>P59 – Asuma Good Night/P60 – Ask Asuma Around 

P65 – Hang out w Shino>P153 – Stay w Shino/P78 – Hang w new team 

P66 – Shino Good Night>P80 – Stay in Konoha/P79 – Hang w new team 

P67 – Team Gai (l)>P73 - Tell Gai (l)/P74 – Don't tell Gai (l) 

P68 – Team Kakashi (l)>P83 – Confront Deidara (l)/P84 – Confront Sasori (l) 

P69 – Ask Asuma around>P77 – Stay w Asuma/P78 – Hang w new team 

P70 – Asuma Good Night>P80 – Stay in Konoha/P79 – Hang w new team 

P71 – Go home w Shikamaru>P81 – Hang w Shikamaru/P82 – Shikamaru Good Night 

P72 – Find your own way home (shika)>P62 – Iruka Good Night/P61 – Ask Iruka Around 

P73– Tell Gai (l)>P85 – Help Shinobi(l)/P86 – Join Kisame(l)   

P74 – Don't tell Gai (l)>P85 – Help Shinobi(l)/P86 – Join Kisame(l)   

P75 – Go home w Chouji>P89 – Hang w Chouji/P90 – Chouji Good Night 

P76 – Find your own way home (cho)>P62 – Iruka Good Night/P61 – Ask Iruka Around 

P77 – Stay w Asuma>P161 – Kiss Asuma/P162 – Don't kiss Asuma 

P78 – Hang w new team (trained)>P163 – Stick w Sai (trnd)/P164 – Stick w Naruto (trnd)/P165 – Stick w Yamato (trnd) 

P79 – Hang w new team (untrained)>P163 – Stick w Sai (utrnd)/P164 – Stick w Naruto (utrnd)/P165 – Stick w Yamato (utrnd) 

P80 – Stay in Konoha>P169 – Hang w Kakashi/P170 – Hang w Team Gai 

P81 – Hang w Shikamaru>P171 – Stay w Shikamaru/P78 – Hang w new team 

P82 – Shikamaru Good Night>P80 – Stay in Konoha/P79 – Hang w new team 

P83 – Confront Deidara (l)>P87– Against Deidara (l)/P88 – Help Deidara (l)   

P84 – Confront Sasori (l)>P91 – Against Sasori (l)/P92 – Help Sasori (l)   

P85– Help Shinobi (l)>P105 – Stay in Sand/P106 – Back to Konoha   

P86 – Join Kisame (l)>P115 – Lie to Akatsuki (Kisa/Ita)/P116 – Tell Akatsuki the truth (Kisa/Ita)   

P87 – Against Deidara (l)>P105 – Stay in Sand/P106 – Back to Konoha   

P88 – Help Deidara (l)>P123 – Lie to Akatsuki (Dei+Saso)/P124 – Tell Akatsuki the truth (Dei+Saso)   

P89 – Hang w Chouji>P189 – Stay w Chouji/P78 – Hang w new team 

P90 – Chouji Good Night>P80 – Stay in Konoha/P79 – Hang w new team 

P91 – Against Sasori (l)>P105 – Stay in Sand/P106 – Back to Konoha   

P92 – Help Sasori (l)>P123 – Lie to Akatsuki (Dei+Saso)/P124 – Tell Akatsuki the truth (Dei+Saso)   

P93 – Accept Baki's offer>P105 – Stay in Sand/P106 – Back to Konoha 

P94 – Decline and wait>P105 – Stay in Sand/P106 – Back to Konoha 

P95 – Wait for the others>P105 – Stay in Sand/P106 – Back to Konoha 

P96 – Wander around>P105 – Stay in Sand/P106 – Back to Konoha 

P97 – Help Shinobi (t)>P105 – Stay in Sand/P106 – Back to Konoha 

P98 – Join Kisame (t)>P115 – Lie to Akatsuki (Kisa/Ita)/P116 – Tell Akatsuki the truth (Kisa/Ita) 

P101 – Against Deidara (t)>P105 – Stay in Sand/P106 – Back to Konoha 

P102 – Help Deidara (t)>P123 – Lie to Akatsuki (Dei+Saso)/P124 – Tell Akatsuki the truth (Dei+Saso) 

P103 – Against Sasori (t)>P105 – Stay in Sand/P106 – Back to Konoha 

P104 – Help Sasori (t)>P123 – Lie to Akatsuki (Dei+Saso)/P124 – Tell Akatsuki the truth (Dei+Saso) 

P105 – Stay in Sand>P197 – Hang w Baki/P198 – Hang w Sand Siblings 

P106 – Back to Konoha>P199 – Hang w Team Kakashi/P200 – Hang w Team Gai 

P115 – Lie to Akatsuki (Kisa/Ita)>P217>– Kisame kills you END 

P116 – Tell Akatsuki the truth (Kisa/Ita)>P218 – Stick w Itachi/P219 – Stick w Kisame 

P123 – Lie to Akatsuki (Dei/Saso)>P228 Sasori kills you 

P124 – Tell Akatsuki the truth (Dei/Saso)>P229 – Stick w Deidara/P230 – Stick w Sasori 

P137 – Stay with Kiba>P253 – Confess to Kiba/P254 – Wait for Kiba 

P145 – Stay w Iruka>P345 – Kiss Iruka/P346 – Don't kiss Iruka 

P153 – Stay w Shino>P290 – Confess to Shino/P291 – Wait for Shino 

P161 – Kiss Asuma>P310 – Tell Team 10/P311 – Don't tell Team 10 

P162 – Don't kiss Asuma>P312 – Tell Team 10 feelings/P313 – Don't tell Team 10 feelings 

P163 – Stick w Sai (trnd)>P314 – Like Sai/P315 – Don't like Sai 

P164 – Stick w Naruto (trnd)>P318 – Like Naruto/P319 – Don't like Naruto 

P165 – Stick w Yamato (trnd)>P316 – Like Yamato/P317 – Don't like Yamato 

P169 – Hang w Kakashi>P326 – Like Kakashi/P327 – Don't like Kakashi 

P170 – Hang w Team Gai>P328 – Stick w Gai/P329 – Stick w Neji, Lee, Tenten 

P171 – Stay w Shikamaru>P330 – Confess to Shikamaru/P331 – Wait for Shikamaru 

P189 – Stay w Chouji>P370 – Confess to Chouji/P371 – Wait for Chouji 

P197 – Hang w Baki>P390 – Kiss Baki/P391 – Don't kiss Baki 

P198 – Hang w Sand Siblings>P392 – Hang w Gaara/P393 – Hang w Kankuro 

P199 – Hang w Team Kakashi>P78 – Hang w new team/P247 – Stay in Konoha (rewrite, stay in Konoha after Sand Village) 

P200 – Hang w Team Gai>P247 (rewrite, stay in Konoha after Sand Village)/P78 – Hang w new team 

P217 – >Kisame kills you END 

P218 – Stick w Itachi>P430 – Choose Itachi/P431 – Choose Kisame 

P219 – Stick w Kisame>P430 – Choose Itachi/P431 – Choose Kisame 

P228 – Sasori kills you END 

P229 – Stick w Deidara>P442 – Choose Deidara/P443 – Choose Sasori 

P230 – Stick w Sasori>P442 – Choose Deidara/P443 – Choose Sasori 

P247 – Stay in Konoha  (rewrite, stay in Konoha after Sand Village)>P258 Hang with Kakashi (rewrite)/P259 Hang with Team Gai (rewrite) 

P253 – Confess to Kiba >P457 – Kiba Ending 1 

P254 – Wait for Kiba>P458 – Kiba Ending 2 

P258 – Hang w Kakashi (rewrite)>P326 – Like Kakashi/P327 – Don't like Kakashi 

P259 – Hang w Team Gai (rewrite)>P328 – Stick with Gai (rewrite)/P329 - Stick with Neji, Lee and Tenten (rewrite) 

P290 – Confess to Shino>P459 – Shino Ending 1 

P291 – Wait for Shino>P460 – Shino Ending 2 

P310 – Tell Team 10>P461 – Asuma Ending 1 

P311 – Don't tell Team 10>P461 – Asuma Ending 1 

P312 – Tell Team 10 feelings>P462 – Asuma Ending 2 

P313 – Don't tell Team 10 feelings>P462 – Asuma Ending 2 

P314 – Like Sai>P463 – Hang w Sai/P464 – Hang in Konoha 

P315 – Don't like Sai>P464 – Hang in Konoha 

P316 – Like Yamato>P464 – Hang in Konoha/P465 – Hang w Yamato 

P317 – Don't like Yamato>P464 – Hang in Konoha 

P318 – Like Naruto>P466 – Hang w Naruto/P464 – Hang in Konoha 

P319 – Don't like Naruto>P464 – Hang in Konoha 

P326 – Like Kakashi>P467 – Confess to Kakashi/P468 – Keep quiet 

P327 – Don't like Kakashi>P469 – Anko Ending 1 

P328 – Stick w Gai>P470 – Like Gai/P471 – Don't like Gai 

P329 – Stick w Neji, Lee, Tenten>P472 – Hang w Neji/P473 – Hang w Lee 

P330 – Confess to Shikamaru>P474 – Shikamaru Ending 1 

P331 – Wait for Shikamaru>P475 – Shikamaru Ending 2 

P345 – Kiss Iruka>P454 – Iruka Ending 1 

P346 – Don't kiss Iruka>P455 – Tell Iruka how you feel/P456 - Don't tell Iruka 

P370 – Confess to Chouji>P476 – Chouji Ending 1 

P371 – Wait for Chouji>P477 – Chouji Ending 2 (slight rewrite) 

P390 – Kiss Baki>P478 – Tell the Sand Siblings/P479 – Don't tell the Sand Siblings 

P391 – Don't kiss Baki>P480 – Confess to Baki/P481 – Don't tell Baki 

P392 – Hang w Gaara>P482 – Like Gaara/P483 – Don't like Gaara 

P393 – Hang w Kankuro>P484 – Like Kankuro/P485 – Don't like Kankuro 

P430 – Choose Itachi>P486 – Obey Itachi/P487 – Disobey Itachi 

P431 – Choose Kisame>P488 – Obey Kisame/P489 – Disobey Kisame 

P442 – Choose Deidara>P490 – Obey Deidara/P491 – Disobey Deidara 

P443 – Choose Sasori>P492 – Obey Sasori/P493 – Disobey Sasori 

P454 – Iruka Ending 1 

P455 – Tell Iruka how you feel>Iruka Ending 1 

P456 – Don't tell Iruka>P494 – Iruka Ending 2 

P457 – Kiba Ending 1 

P458 – Kiba Ending 2 

P459 – Shino Ending 1 

P460 – Shino Ending 2 

P461 – Asuma Ending 1 

P462 – Asuma Ending 2 

P463 – Hang w Sai>P495 – Confess to Sai/P496 – Don't tell Sai 

P464 – Hang in Konoha>P497 – Become a ninja/P498 – Get a job 

P465 – Hang w Yamato>P499 – Confess to Yamato/P500 – Don't tell Yamato 

P466 – Hang w Naruto>P501 – Confess to Naruto/P502 – Don't tell Naruto 

P467 – Confess to Kakashi>P503 – Kakashi Ending 1 

P468 – Keep quiet>P504 – Kakashi Ending 2 

P469 – Anko Ending 1 

P470 – Like Gai>P505 – Confess to Gai/P506 – Don't confess to Gai 

P471 – Don't like Gai>P469 – Anko Ending 1 

P472 – Hang w Neji>P507 – Like Neji/P508 – Don't like Neji 

P473 – Hang w Lee>P509 – Like Lee/P510 – Don't like Lee 

P474 – Shikamaru Ending 1  

P475 – Shikamaru Ending 2 

P476 – Chouji Ending 1  

P477 – Chouji Ending 2 (slight rewrite) 

P478 – Tell the Sand Siblings>P511 – Baki Ending 1 

P479 – Don't tell the Sand Siblings>P512 – Baki Ending 2 

P480 – Confess to Baki>P511 – Baki Ending 1 

P481 – Don't tell Baki>P512 – Baki Ending 2 

P482 – Like Gaara>P513 – Confess to Gaara/P514 – Don't tell Gaara 

P483 – Don't like Gaara>P515 – Anko Ending 2 

P484 – Like Kankuro>P516 – Confess to Kankuro /P517 – Don't confess to Kankuro 

P485 – Don't like Kankuro>P515 – Anko Ending 2 

P486 – Obey Itachi>P518 – Regret (itachi)/P519 – No regret (itachi) 

P487 – Disobey Itachi>P518 – Regret (itachi)/P519 – No regret (itachi) 

P488 – Obey Kisame>P520 – Regret (Kisame)/P521 – No regret (Kisame) 

P489 – Disobey Kisame>P520 – Regret (Kisame)/P521 – No regret (Kisame) 

P490 – Obey Deidara>P522 – Regret (Deidara)/P523 – No regret (Deidara) 

P491 – Disobey Deidara>P522 – Regret (Deidara)/P523 – No regret (Deidara) 

P492 – Obey Sasori>P524 – Regret (sasori)/P525 – No regret (sasori) 

P493 – Disobey Sasori>P524 – Regret (sasori)/P525 – No regret (sasori) 

P494 – Iruka Ending 2 

P495 – Confess to Sai>P526 – Sai Ending 1 

P496 – Don't tell Sai>P527 – Sai Ending 2 

P497 – Become a ninja>P528 – Train w Gai/P529 – Train w Team Gai 

P498 – Get a job>P531 – Like Kakashi (bookstore)/P532 – Don't like Kakashi (bookstore) 

P499 – Confess to Yamato>P530 – Poker Ending 1 

P500 – Don't tell Yamato>P533 – Poker Ending 2 

P501 – Confess to Naruto>P534 – Naruto Ending 1 

P502 – Don't tell Naruto>P535 – Naruto Ending 2 

P503 – Kakashi Ending 1 

P504 – Kakashi Ending 2 

P505 – Confess to Gai>P536 – Gai Ending 1 

P506 – Don't confess to Gai>P537 – Gai Ending 2 

P507 – Like Neji>P538 – Confess to Neji/P539 – Don't confess to Neji 

P508 – Don't like Neji>P469 – Anko Ending 1 

P509 – Like Lee>P540 – Confess to Lee/P541 – Don't confess to Lee 

P510 – Don't like Lee>P469 – Anko Ending 1 

P511 – Baki Ending 1 

P512 – Baki Ending 2 

P513 – Confess to Gaara>P542 – Gaara Ending 1 

P514 – Don't tell Gaara>P543 – Gaara Ending 2 

P515 – Anko Ending 2 

P516 – Confess to Kankuro >P544 – Kankuro Ending 1 

P517 – Don't confess to Kankuro>P544 – Kankuro Ending 1 

P518 – Regret (itachi)>P545 – Akatsuki Regret 

P519 – No regret (itachi)>P546 – Akatsuki Ending 1/P547 – Akatsuki Ending 2 

P520 – Regret (Kisame)>P545 – Akatsuki Regret 

P521 – No regret (Kisame)>P546 – Akatsuki Ending 1/P547 – Akatsuki Ending 2 

P522 – Regret (Deidara)>P545 – Akatsuki Regret 

P523 – No regret (Deidara)>P546 – Akatsuki Ending 1/P547 – Akatsuki Ending 2 

P524 – Regret (sasori)>P545 – Akatsuki Regret 

P525 – No regret (sasori)>P546 – Akatsuki Ending 1/P547 – Akatsuki Ending 2 

P526 – Sai Ending 1 

P527 – Sai Ending 2 

P528 – Train w Gai>P548 – Attracted to Gai/P549 – Not attracted to Gai 

P529 – Train w Team Gai>P550 – Hang with Neji/P551 – Hang with Lee 

P530 – Poker Ending 1 

P531 – Like Kakashi (bookstore)>P552 – Kakashi Ending 3/P553 – Kakashi Ending 4 

P532 – Don't like Kakashi (bookstore)>P469 – Anko Ending 1 

P533 – Poker Ending 2 

P534 – Naruto Ending 1 

P535 – Naruto Ending 2 

P536 – Gai Ending 1 

P537 – Gai Ending 2 

P538 – Confess to Neji>P554 – Neji Ending 1 

P539 – Don't confess to Neji>P555 – Neji Ending 2 

P540 – Confess to Lee>P556 – Lee Ending 1 

P541 – Don't confess to Lee>P557 – Lee Ending 2 

P542 – Gaara Ending 1 

P543 – Gaara Ending 2 

P544 – Kankuro Ending 1 

P545 – Akatsuki Regret>P558 – Akatsuki Regret Ending 

P546 – Akatsuki Ending 1 

P547 – Akatsuki Ending 2 

P548 – Attracted to Gai>P559 – Confess to Gai/P560 – Don't confess to Gai 

P549 – Not attracted to Gai>P469 – Anko Ending 1 

P550 – Hang with Neji>P561 – Like Neji/P562 – Don't like Neji 

P551 – Hang with Lee>P563 – Like Lee/P564 – Don't like Lee 

P552 – Kakashi Ending 3 

P553 – Kakashi Ending 4 

P554 – Neji Ending 1 

P555 – Neji Ending 2 

P556 – Lee Ending 1 

P557 – Lee Ending 2 

P558 – Akatsuki Regret Ending 

P559 – Confess to Gai>P536 – Gai Ending 1 

P560 – Don't confess to Gai>P537 – Gai Ending 2 

P561 – Like Neji>P538 – Confess to Neji/P539 – Don't confess to Neji 

P562 – Don't like Neji>P469 – Anko Ending 1 

P563 – Like Lee >P540 – Confess to Lee/P541 – Don't confess to Lee 

P564 – Don't like Lee >P469 – Anko Ending 1 


End file.
